Megamix Tournament 2
by SSBFreak
Summary: A spinoff of the Ultimate Video Rumble. Over threehundred characters are fighting it out to become champion, but only one of them will actually be able to make it. Which one will it be? That's up to you to decide! FINISHED!
1. FAQ

Before we continue, here's a few things you guys might want to know so you aren't in the dark…

**Question 1: What the heck is UVR?**

Answer: The UVR is a popular crossover votefic that inspired the Megamix Tournament in the first place. The MMT isn't the first spinoff, either. There have been several spinoffs created.

**Question 2: Swee-Koh-Den? What is that?**

Answer: Suikoden is an RPG franchise, and my favourite one at that. Most UVR spinoffs are restricted to only fighting games, but because I wanted to make mine different, I'm including RPG's as well.

**Question 3: What are 'Big Guys'?**

Answer: Big Guys are one of two things: Boss characters or people that are just really big. For each Big Guy in the ring at a time, one extra fighter will get eliminated at the end of the section. For example, Chang Koehan, Sagat, Earthquake and Bowser all get into the arena. Instead of the usual fifteen fighters getting eliminated, nineteen will get the boot instead.

**Question 4: How do the elimination counts go?**

Answer: The top fifteen fighters in each section will get at one elimination, no matter if they survive the section or not. However, if there's a Big Guy in the ring, the top fighter will get two eliminations instead of just one. So if there are four Big Guys, the top four fighters will get two eliminations.

**Question 5: How does fatigue matter?**

Answer: It doesn't matter how strong they are. Everyone gets tired after a while. So for every section a fighter survives, one automatic 'die' vote is given to them at the beginning of the next section, making their survival that much harder. For example, Ryu has survived for four sections and Ken has survived for three. At the beginning of the next section, Ryu will have four automatic 'die' votes and Ken will have three.

**Question 6: How do I vote?**

Answer: You can do two things to vote. You can fill out a voteform and post it in your review, if you want. Or you can go to my site, click on the 'voteform' button and drop me an e-mail with a filled-out voteform. You must give out fifteen 'live'votes for the people you want to see survive the section, and fifteen 'die' votes for the people you want to see get eliminated. If there's an uneven amount, I'll even them out myself.

Also note that there are side matches going on outside the arena with each section. If there, are, simply say whom you'll like to see win the side matches.

**Question 7: Wait. This is your SECOND tournament? Where's the first?**

Answer: I never posted it here. If you wanna see the first tournament, you can check it out at my site.

**Question 8: What are 'The Fallout Shelter' and 'Fort Ticonderoga'?**

Answer: Those are two message boards I visit. I thought that having audience participation would give me a few more votes, so I held sign-ups to let some of those guys in. However, because Fort Ticonderoga is smaller, I only got three people, and thus, I'll be merging them with the TFS gang.


	2. Fight Card

Here's the Fight Card for the tournament. Note that I haven't listed the 'Big Guys' here, but I have listed them on my site. I also haven'' listed the Mystery Fighters because...Well…They're secret.

Street Fighter Alpha 3: (23) 

Ryu, Ken Masters, Guile, Chun-Li, Sakura Kusanago, Karin Kanzaki, Sagat, Dan Hibiki, Akuma, R. Mika, E. Honda, Balrog, Vega, Guy, Cody, Rolento Shugerg, Sodom, Cammy White, T. Hawk, Dee Jay Maximum, Blanka, Dhalsim, Bison

King of Fighters: (46)

Kyo Kusanagi, Benimaru Nikaido, Goro Daimon, Shingo Yabuki, Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, Mai Shiranui, Ryo Sakazaki, Robert Garcia, Yuri Sakazaki, King, Kasumi Todoh, Iori Yagami, Kim Kaphwan, Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, Vanessa, Seth, Heavy D!, Lucky Glauber, Brian Battler, Takuma Sakazaki, Ash Crimson, Duo Lon, Shen Woo, Athena Asamiya, Sie Kensou, Chin Gensai, Bao, Hinako, Leona, Ralf Jones, Clark Steele, K', Maxima, Whip, Kula Diamond, Rugal Berenstein, Eiji Kisaragi, Oswald, Momoko, Elizabeth, Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, Chris

Fatal Fury: (13)

Blue Mary Ryan, Duck King, Billy Kane, Wolfgang Krauser, Li Xiangfei, Tsugumi Sendo, Hon-Fu, Jin Chonrei, Jin Chunshu, Ryuji Yamazaki, Franco Bash, Raiden, Laurence Blood

Smash Brothers: (27)

Mario Mario, Luigi Mario, Peach Toadstool, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus Aran, Zelda, Gannondorf, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Pikachu, Pichu, Ness, Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Marth, Roy, Mewtwo, Ice Climbers, Mr. Game and Watch, Wario, Pit, Metaknight, Solid Snake

Suikoden 3: (48)

Geddoe, Hugo, Chris Lightfellow, Lilly Pendragon, Reed, Samus, Belle, Gadget Z, Shiba, Cecile, Juan, Borus Redrum, Leo Gallen, Roland Lesaurus, Landis, Ace, Joker, Queen, Jacques, Mel, Toppo, Nei, Shabon, Duke, Elaine, Futch, Fred Maximillion, Rico, Peggi, Hallec, Sgt. Joe, Lucia, Edge, Watari, Kathy, Yuber, Wan Fu, Emily, Percival Fraulein, Salome Harras, Thomas, Aila, Ayane, Beecham, Nash, Twaikin, Gau

World Heroes: (18)

Hanzo, Fuuma, Janne, Captain Kidd, J. Carn, Johnny Maximum, Ryoko, Brocken, Kim Dragon, Erik, Mudman, Jack, Rasputin, Muscle Power, Ryofu, Shura, Zeus, Neo-Dio

Samurai Showdown: (21)

Haohmaru, Genjuro, Charlotte, Galford, Nakoruru, Wan-Fu, Earthquake, Seiger, Ukyo Tachibana, Rimururu, Hanzo Hattori, Basara, Gaira Caffeine, Kuroko, Jubei Yagyu, Mizuki, Andrew, Kyoshiro, Cham Cham, Tam Tam, Sankuro

Galaxy Fight: (7)

Rolf, Roomi, Gunter, Alvan, G. Done, Musafar, Kazuma

Virtua Fighter: (18)

Akira Yuki, Sarah Bryant, Jacky Bryant, Kagemaru, Aoi Umenokouji, Jeffry McWild, Wolf Hawkfield, Brad Burns, Goh Hinogami, Lau Chan, Pai Chan, Lion Rafale, Duraal, Vanessa Lewis, Shun Di, Lei-Fei, Eileen, El Blaze

Kizuna Encounter: (10)

Rosa, Kim Sue Il, Gordon Boman, Chung Paihu, Joker, Max Eagle, Gozu, Mezu, Hayate, King Lion

Paper Mario: (17)

Goombario, Vivian, Rawk Hawk, King K, O'Chunks, Mimi, Doopliss, Hamma, Bandy Andy, Jr. Troopa, Crump, General Guy, Crystal King, Cortez, Bombette, Kooper, Koopinator

Bloody Roar: (14)

Yugo, Alice, Bakuryu, Uriko, Busuzima, Stun, Long, Shen Long, Gado, Shina, Jenny, Xion, Ganesha, Cronos

Guilty Gear: (18)

Sol Badguy, Ky Kiske, Millia Rage, Jam Kuredoberi, Chipp Zanuff, May, Johnny, Bridget, Dizzy, Axl Low, Baiken, Anji Mito, Faust, Potemkin, Testament, Slayer, I-No, Zappa

Eternal Champions: (10)

Larcen Tyler, Shadow, RAX, Jetta Max, Blade, Xavier Pendragon, Slash, Trident, Midknight, Eternal Champion

The Fallout Shelter and Fort Ticonderoga: (19)

Adam McCloud, ZT, Matt Palmateer, Trilo, Shad the Hedge, Tigerman, Lunar, Bald Boy, LineMan, Davin Odyssomai, Lesse'el Deathbringer, Ryo, Bolts, Joe the Hedgehog, Thomas Component MKII, WiseIdiot, Blazeman, Duskstalker, DrTempo

Darkstalkers: (16)

Demitri Maximov, Morrigan Aensland, Lillith Aensland, Victor, J. Talbain, BB Hood, Q-Bee, Hsien-Ko, Bishamon, Sasquatch, Anakaris, Felicia, Rikuo, Huitzil, Pyron, Jedah

Megaman: (19)

Megaman, Protoman, Roll, Bass, Tron Bonne, Axl, Guts Man, Search Man, Burner Man, Sword Man, Skull Man, Heat Man, Bomb Man, Junk Man, Frost Man, Shadow Man, Zero, Sigma, Vile


	3. Prologue 1

It was a bright and sunny day in the node of VG Central, a node right smack dab in the middle of all gaming worlds. This enormous city was mainly used as a place video game characters could go when they wanted to get away from the daily fuss of everyday life in their home node.

In the middle of VG Central was a huge hotel, which looked like it was capable of having at least three-hundred rooms. Connected to the side of the hotel was a large, covered dome. The dome was big, but it still only came up to about halfway up the hotel.

This dome was the home of the Megamix Tournament, one of the biggest tournaments of its kind. After having enjoyed one successful tournament, the host and owner of the tournament decided to give it another go and start up a second tournament, bigger and better than the last one.

Inside the lobby of the hotel, a lone man leaned up against the empty receptionist desk. He was tall and had a full head of blonde hair, a blonde mustache, sideburns that went to the bottom of his ears and a soul patch. He seemed to be waiting for something.

This was SSBFreak, the owner of the tournament. Shortly after the last tournament finished, he had started making preparations for the second, and now it was finally time to put it all into action.

SSBFreak took the time to look at his watch. It was about quarter-after two. "He should be here anytime, now." He mused to himself.

Suddenly hearing the front door open, SSBFreak turned and saw a slightly-younger man with long, blonde hair entering the lobby.

SSBFreak smiled at the sight of his co-host from last here. "Unknown1! Long time no see!" He said as he walked over to his co-host and gave him a friendly hug. "You ready to give this tournament a second go?"

"I can't wait to get things started, again." Unknown1 nodded with a smile.

"Did you get the e-mail I sent you?" SSBFreak asked.

"Sure did. Don't worry. I sent the invitations." Unknown1 assured. "How about you? Did you get the security force?"

"Not only that, but I managed to find another host for the tournament." SSBFreak said.

"You don't say?"

"Yeah. It was a little hard for just the two of us to run the tournament last year, so I figured a third host would be a good idea." SSBFreak said as he looked at his watch. "He should be here by now, though."

"Sorry I'm late!" A new voice called out as the front door opened again. "I had to take the long way here because a bunch of Rabbids managed to get the main road closed."

The two friends turned towards the front door in time to see a teenage boy enter the lobby. He was African-American with curly, black hair. He looked like he had been running pretty hard, and took the time to readjust the glasses on his face.

"Hey, you're not too late." SSBFreak assured as he looked at Unknown1. "Unknown1, this is Tinyrocket. He'll be helping us host the tournament. I've already set up a third mic in he announcer's booth."

Unknown1 shook Tinyrocket's hand. "Well, it's good to meet you. I certainly hope that you don't disappoint." He said.

"I'll try my hardest. Don't you worry." Tinyrocket nodded with a smile.

"And now for the security force." SSBFreak said. "Unfortunately, I could only get one of the leaders we had in the last tournament. I had to find four fresh people to do it."

"Which one did you get back?" Unknown1 asked. "Master Chief?"

"Didn't wanna do it."

"Uh…Joanna Dark?"

"Too busy."

"Samurai Goroh?"

"Wanted too much money."

Before either of the two friends could say any more, they heard a very familiar voice coming from a side door leading into the hallway.

"Hey, guys! We're ready and raring to go for a second chance to keep the tournament under control!"

Everyone turned and saw five distinctive figures walking into the lobby. However, Unknown1's eyes widened when he saw the person in the front. He recognized the dreadlocks and tattoos almost instantly.

"Psymon Stark?!" Unknown1 asked SSBFreak as if he were crazy. "You could only get one of the leaders from last year back and it was Psymon Stark?!"

"Hey, I liked him." SSBFreak shrugged.

"That's right! We both know how to get on someone's good side!" Psymon laughed before turning to his shoulder tattoo angrily. "Hey!! You take that back! I thought you were my friend!!"

Unknown1 sighed. "Well, whom else did you get?"

SSBFreak pointed up at the huge, muscular rabbit with glowing, red eyes. "That's Sergei. I got him from the Rayman node." He explained. "I saw the power he had and realized that he was definitely a must."

Sergei remained silent, but folded his arms and bowed politely.

Next in line was the lone female, an overweight Shadow Siren with a yellow and white witch's hat. "There's Marilyn. Her sister Vivian's in the tournament, so it didn't take much to get her to come along." SSBFreak explained. "Not only is she powerful, but she has stealth abilities as well."

"She doesn't look all that stealthy to me…" Unknown1 scratched his head.

Marilyn, not amused at the comment, sunk into the floor and popped up in front of Unknown1, giving him a backhand across the face before retreating back into the small crowd of security leaders.

Next was a tall man with short hair. His most distinctive feature was the trenchcoat he was wearing. "That's Detective Dick Gumshoe. I got him from the Phoenix Wright node." SSBFreak explained. "He's not much of a fighter, but he's got more investigative skills than all of the others combined."

"And if something big happens like it did last year, you guys can bet that I'll be on it like a hawk!" Gumshoe pointed out.

Finally, there was a short, white, grinning rabbit. He was the shortest of the five, standing about three inches shorter than Marilyn. "And finally, that's Max, from the Sam & Max node." SSBFreak said.

"Hey, boss? If we come across anyone uncooperative, can I bite them in the kneecaps?" Max asked hopefully.

Unknown1 cast a glare at SSBFreak. "We already had Psymon. What made you think we needed TWO of him?!" He asked.

"Well, it seems like you have everything set up." Tinyrocket noted. "So when does the tournament start?"

"In a couple of days." SSBFreak explained. "We need to allow the invited fighters time to come here and give them a bit to unwind before we actually start the tournament."

"But they SHOULD have gotten the invitations by now." Unknown1 noted as he looked at his watch. "I sent out those invitations a few days ago."

**(Southtown; Nodal Train Station)**

Kyo fingered a tournament invitation in his hand as he sat on a bench, awaiting the Nodal Train to arrive. He had been invited to a number of tournaments in the past, but this was the second time he had been invited to the Megamix Tournament. Knowing that the likes of Ryu would be entering, Kyo decided to give the tournament another shot.

"Hopefully, I'll be able to make up for last year." Kyo mused, not really wanting to relive his performance from the last Megamix Tournament.

Kyo looked around the train station. Everyone from the previous tournament had been invited back. There were the usual people such as Terry, Andy, Joe, Mai, the Sakazakis, King and Robert Garcia, but many of the other teams that had participated in KOF were there as well. The Psycho Soldiers, the Ikari Warriors, K's team, even the USA Sports Team.

In all honesty, Kyo was surprised at the success all three members of the Sports Team had in the previous year. Now all three of them were back and Kyo made a mental note to consider them each a threat in the ring.

Kyo turned his head and saw Kasumi Todoh, last year's winner, approaching. "Running a little late, Kasumi?" He asked with a smirk.

Kasumi looked around and sighed. "I'm the last one here?" She asked back. "Darn. I was hoping that I would get here quicker."

"Ah, you're still early." Kyo shrugged. "Everyone wanted to get here early."

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to snag the championship again." Kasumi said hopefully.

"Well, we DO have a few new people joining the fray this time." Kyo noted as he looked at a few newcomers such as Eiji Kisaragi, Oswald and the New Faces Team. "Anything can happen."

"We have to be prepared for the worst." Kasumi pointed out. "If we want to win again, we need to be prepared for anything our opponents throw at us."

**(SSB Nodal Train)**

Needless to say, things were getting pretty hectic on the train as it went through the wormhole leading to VG Central.

Mario walked into the section of the train from the previous car and looked around with wide eyes. Pichu, Pikachu, Ness, Kirby and the Ice Climbers were either jumping excitedly in their seats, singing loud and annoying songs or getting ready to pester other Smashers while they were asleep.

Mario set his sights on the one that took the number-one priority. "Nana! How a-many times do I a-have to tell you!" He said as he ran towards the back of the car. "Don't a-bother Bowser while a-he's asleep!"

Link watched the portly plumber charge past and gave a chuckle before turning to the person beside him. "Before you ask, yeah. This is pretty much what happens on our trips to tournaments like this."

Solid Snake opened one eye. "Did I look like I was going to ask that?" He asked.

Link fidgeted. "Uh…Well…I just assumed that…Well…" He gave a cough and sat back.

Seeing Link's discomfort, Snake gave a rare smirk.

Sitting on a railing high above the floor of the Nodal Train, Metaknight looked down at his rival, Kirby. As a matter of fact, he was watching Kirby placing an inflated paper bag close to a sleeping Samus' head, getting ready to pop it.

"And to think he's my rival." Metaknight sighed, shaking his head in hopelessness.

**(Glitzville; Major League Room)**

"Hey, kiddies!" Rawk Hawk laughed as he walked into the Major League Locker Room, waving a piece of paper in his hand. "Lookie what I got!"

Jolene handed something to Hamma and turned. "What is it, Rawk Hawk?" She asked.

"I got myself an invitation to a big fighting tournament!" Rawk Hawk taunted. "Oh, I hope you boys are gonna cheer me on from the audience!"

Hamma made a scan over the piece of paper Jolene had given him and looked up. "Hawk, I got one, too." He said.

"Hey! You did?!" Flare asked excitedly as he looked at the invitation. "Far out! This is awesome, man!"

Rawk Hawk stood in stunned silence. "You…You got one as well?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uh…Yep." Hamma nodded with a smirk after double-checking the letter. "Looks like you're not entering alone, pal."

Rawk Hawk slowly stepped out the door to the Major League Room. "I…I don't believe it. How could that loser get an invitation to a tournament like this?"

Before Rawk Hawk could proceed any further, King K and Bandy Andy came walking by, each of them holding an invitation.

"This is awesome, dawg!" King K laughed. "You and I are gonna whale those guys at the tournament!"

"I look forward to seeing what kind of secrets that dome has." Bandy Andy smirked. "The ones of this dome bore me after a while."

Rawk Hawk watched the two Minor League fighters walk off, even more stunned than before. "N-No way!! Now the MINOR League is getting invitations?!" He asked.

With that, Rawk Hawk walked away, sulking. Back in the Major League Locker Room, the Koopinator eyed a similar invitation in his hand. After a couple of seconds, his red eyes glowed bright.

"Yes…This tournament shall prove to be the biggest challenge I have faced yet…" The Koopinator said to himself. "I must train myself. I must train harder than I have ever trained before."

**(VG Central; Megamix Dome)**

"Anything else I should know?" Unknown1 asked. "I already know about the extra nodes you've invited."

"Yeah. Larcen impressed me in the last tournament, so I've invited the rest of the Eternal Champions gang as well." SSBFreak nodded.

"And I take it you invited the rest of the Megaman node because of Roll's performance?" Tinyrocket said.

"Correct." SSBFreak nodded. "Now let's see…There was something else…Oh, yeah! Shadow, Aila and Astaroth said they would be coming back to run the Sound Booth for us."

"It'll be good to have them back, but isn't Aila fighting in the tournament this year?" Unknown1 asked. "How're we going to do that?"

"We're not. Shadow told me he would handle it." SSBFreak shrugged.

"So is that it?"

"That's…Pretty much it."

"Good. We'd better get things ready, then." Unknown1 said. "The tournament's only in a couple of days and we need things to be ready for the fans."

"Right. We'd better get started, then." SSBFreak nodded.

With that, the three hosts of the tournament left the lobby and walked down the hallway leading to the dome to prepare for the tournament.


	4. Prologue 2

The next two days went by amazingly quickly for everyone, and the night of the big tournament finally arrived. Each of the fighters, the planned Mystery Fighters included, had all arrived and had been set up in their rooms at the hotel. All of the spectators had arrived and were sitting in the bleachers surrounding the ring.

Sitting in the announcer's booth, which was attached to the wall a good ways away from the entrance ramp leading to the ring, SSBFreak, Unknown1 and Tinyrocket pressed a few final buttons on the switchboard in front of them to get things ready.

Very few alterations had been made to the arena since the last tournament. The bleachers still formed an octagon and right in the middle of it was the arena, which was a simple, square ring with rubber ropes. The entrance ramp leading to the ring led up to a curtain at one of the walls, which was where the fighters would be making their entrance. A mysterious force was holding the arena suspended in midair, making it float above the floor, which was far, far below. The fans were starting to get anxious, and were cheering loudly for the announcers to start.

"Okay. Final check." SSBFreak said. "Lighting?"

Unknown1 flipped a few more switches, making the lights on the beams above the arena light up. "Check."

"Microphones?"

Tinyrocket pressed a button. "Double check."

"Sound?"

Unknown1 looked out the window of the announcer's booth and over at the Sound Booth, which was attached to another part of the wall, a little higher up. Shadow the Hedgehog, Astaroth from the Soul Caliber node and Aila from the Suikoden 3 node gave the hosts a thumbs-up.

"Looks like they're ready." Unknown1 noted.

"Are the first thirty fighters ready to come out?" SSBFreak asked.

"I just checked with the Ready Room. They're all there." Tinyrocket explained.

"Okay. I…Think we're good to go."

"You wanna make the announcement?" Tinyrocket asked. "It IS your tournament."

"On it." SSBFreak said as he took a deep breath and flipped a switch, turning his microphone on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second Megamix Tournament!" At the name of the tournament, the audience erupted with cheers. "I'm SSBFreak, this is Unknown1 and that's Tinyrocket. We'll be your hosts for the night, so sit back and relax as your favourite fighters duke it out!"

Unknown1 pressed a few buttons. A white portal appeared underneath the arena, then vanished from sight, turning invisible.

"Like before, we will be paying homage to the original UVR by having the elimination portal." Unknown1 explained. "Whomever gets thrown from the ring will sped ten minutes in a random node until they are brought back to the dome, where our crack team of doctors will heal any injuries they sustain."

Tinyrocket threw a switch, making a huge, multi-paneled TV lower from the ceiling and stop about fifty feet above the ring.

"If you can't see the action too well, don't worry. We have cameras focused on the arena so you can watch on the large TV up there." Tinyrocket explained. "And if someone gets eliminated, we will all be able to see whom gets credit for it."

"Before we begin, I'd like to mention a few things about the UVR just in case you don't know about it…" SSBFreak said.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Bison was standing in his room at the hotel, looking out the window at the vast view of VG Central. Unfortunately, he wasn't focusing on the view, but rather was putting a plan together in his mind.

"I think it might work…" Bison mused to himself. "…If we had some more help. With the Marvel node not entering, we're down about one-third of our forces."

"Then perhaps I can be of assistance?"

Bison turned around. He was surprised at the new voice, but recognized it, knowing that it wasn't a threat.

"Maximov. What brings you here?" Bison asked.

Demitri Maximov, having come through the door, bowed politely. "Forgive me for intruding, but I couldn't help but hear that you needed some help."

"You have excellent hearing, then. I don't recall saying that very loud." Bison noted, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Demitri chuckled. "Well, I AM a vampire. Making me a bat gives me the excellent hearing ability." He replied.

"Right. I forgot." Bison shook his head. "Well, I'm planning something big, much like I did last year."

"I heard about that." Demitri said with a smirk. "Didn't that fail miserably?"

Bison growled. "NO. I was honestly THIS close to accomplishing my goal before I was stopped." He said.

"So what makes you think this plan will work?"

"I have taken every precaution this time." Bison replied. "I will not disregard anyone as a threat until I know for certain they can be dealt with easily."

"Well, then don't you worry." Demitri assured. "I'll lend you a hand here. I'm sure I'm more reliable than most of those villains from the Marvel node, anyway."

"Indeed you are. You assistance will be welcome." Bison nodded before pausing. "But there must be something you're after. What's the catch?"

"Nothing ever escapes you, eh? Very well." Demitri said. "I also require assistance for something, and I'm sure that you would help me with my problem as I help you with yours."

"What is it you desire?"

Demitri gave a sharp, toothy grin. "A wife. I need you to help me locate a wife." He replied.

"I take it you're looking for someone very specific?"

"Indeed. Only one woman is good enough for me, and I already know whom she is. I just need help in getting her." Demitri said. "Will that be a problem?"

"On the contrary, I'm surprised that is all you want." Bison replied with a smirk. "Maximov, you have a deal."

**(The Arena)**

"…Well, that's all the disclaimers, I think." SSBFreak said as he finished talking.

"Good, because I think these people are tired of hearing talking." Unknown1 said into his mic.

"Yeah! I think they wanna see some fighting!" Tinyrocket added.

"Alright. So without further delay, let's start the second Megamix Tournament!" SSBFreak said.

A spotlight focused on the entrance curtain. The audience cheered, clearly excited.

Once again, the first fighter was about to step into the arena…


	5. Section One

Section One 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The audience cheered wildly as they focused their attention on the spotlight shining on the entrance curtain, awaiting the first fighter to make his or her entrance.

Everyone suddenly heard the music played getting replaced. The new music sounded like a upbeat, tribal-style music played with nothing but bongos.

"And now, to start the fight." SSBFreak announced into his mic. "The fighter that drew number one…"

The curtain was pulled aside as the first fighter made his way onto the ramp.

"**MUDMAN!"** (WH)

Mudman leapt out from behind the curtain and danced around for a few seconds, playing to the cheering crowd. Once he was done, Mudman tore down the entrance ramp and leapt into the ring.

"Funny how the first fighter in the second tournament was the last World Hero from the first." Tinyrocket commented.

"I find it too much of a coincidence." Unknown1 mused, casting a suspicious glare at SSBFreak.

"What?" SSBFreak insisted.

Seeing as he was the first and only one in the ring, Mudman used the time he had alone to dance some more, going around the ring and pumping his fists into the air.

**(Sound Booth)**

"You guys ready to have some fun again?" Shadow asked the friends he had met back in the first tournament.

"You bet!" Aila laughed. "Boy, this is going to be even better than last year!"

Astaroth, by far he largest of the three, was looking over the list of fighters. "Hey, Shadow!" He said as he reached for a stack of CD's.

"Yeah?"

"Put the first song on this CD on!" The titan replied, handing Shadow a CD.

"You found one already, eh?" The black hedgehog asked with a smirk.

**(The Arena)**

After a few seconds, Mudman heard his music fade away. The tribal chief turned his huge mask towards the entrance curtain, where the fighter than drew number two was coming out.

"**EARTHQUAKE!"** (SS)

_(When I walk out…To get the mail…)_

_(It measures on…The Richter Scale…)_

_(Down at the beach…I'm a lucky man…)_

_(I'm the only one…Who gets a tan…)_

_(If I have one more…Pie ala mode…)_

_(I'm gonna need…My own zip code…)_

The immensely-huge bandit came out and lumbered down to the ring, laughing at the smaller form of Mudman. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts of victory that he seemed oblivious to the fact that Weird Al was blaring through the speakers (and that Shadow, Astaroth & Aila were doubling over in laughter up in the Sound Booth).

_(When you're only having seconds, I'm a-having twenty-thirds)_

_(When I go to get my shoes shined, I gotta take their word)_

_(Because I'm fat! I'm fat! Come on!)_

_(I'm fat! I'm fat! You know it!)_

_(Because I'm fat! I'm fat! Come on! Ya know!)_

_(And my shadow weighs a-forty-two pounds! Let me tell you once again!)_

_(Who's fat?!)_

"Face it, shorty! You won't be able to beat someone of my size!" Earthquake taunted.

"I beg to differ." Mudman said as he jumped into the air and kicked Earthquake in the face.

"**KULA DIAMOND!"** (KOF)

Once again, Kula had 'Winter Wonderland' coming from the speakers. However, Kula didn't seem to be as happy or determined as she was last year.

"Well, THIS stinks." Kula said to herself as she slowly skated down to the ring on a patch of ice. "None of my friends come out for a while and I was hoping I would get a better draw."

Kula sighed as she jumped into the arena. There was nothing she could do about her predicament, now, so she decided to make the best of it. The instant Kula landed in the ring, she raced over to the fight Mudman and Earthquake were having. Diving onto the canvas and creating another patch of ice, Kula slid underneath Earthquake's massive legs and jumped up in between the two fighters, kicking off Mudman's mask and giving Earthquake's face a good punch. This earned her a cheer from the crowd.

"**BAKURYU!"** (BR)

The young ninja stood outside the curtain, arms folded. He stood there for a few seconds before launching himself down the ramp. Once he reached the end up the ramp, Bakuryu leapt into the air, a flash of white light blinding everyone that was looking at him.

When Bakuryu landed, he was no longer a teenage boy, but instead a giant mole wearing a ninja outfit. Bakuryu threw himself at the biggest threat in the ring. Right now, that was Earthquake. Bakuryu dug his mole-like claws into the giant's back.

Feeling something striking his back, Earthquake looked over his shoulder and saw Bakuryu repeatedly throwing punches into his back. Earthquake turned around in annoyance.

"Get away from me, fuzz-face!" He roared as he gave Bakuryu a hard backhand, sending him flying into one of the four turnbuckles at the corner of the ring.

"**TRIDENT!"** (EC)

To say the Atlantean merman didn't like his chances would be an understatement. Trident was coming out in the first section, and there were already some fierce-looking fighters in the ring. He could only hope that he could last at least a few minutes.

Trident took to the ring and looked around for a fight. He saw that Bakuryu, having just been thrown into a turnbuckle, was the only one without an opponent, so he made his way over.

Bakuryu turned back into his human form and saw Trident coming over. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Trident gave his reply. Unfortunately, it was in his Atlantean tongue, so Bakuryu couldn't understand it.

Although confused as to what Trident had just said, Bakuryu had a pretty good idea. "I take it you're looking for a fight."

Seeing that he wouldn't get anywhere in talking, Trident nodded and got into his stance.

"Well, don't hold back, then!" Bakuryu warned. "Here I come!"

"**E. HONDA!"** (SFA3)

The crowd cheered on the original fighting game sumo as he stepped out from behind the curtain. After clearing his mind, Honda walked down to the ring and stepped in, cracking his knuckles.

Once Honda got into the arena, he set his sights on Mudman, whom was recovering from a blow courtesy of Kula Diamond. Crouching low for a second, Honda smirked and flew forward in his trademark headbutt. The audience roared in approval.

Hearing the increase in cheering, Mudman turned and saw Honda flying at him headfirst (literally). Mudman didn't get the chance to block the attack and received a painful blow to the stomach.

"Isn't it funny?" Honda asked with a smirk. "You and I entered the same section last year, and here we are, doing it again."

"Personally, I fail to notice the humour." Mudman wheezed as he grasped his stomach.

"**MR. GAME & WATCH!"** (SSB)

The grandfather of gaming came out from behind the curtain and ran down the entrance ramp (doing his two-sprite run), jumping in and opening a black parachute in midair, opening it right in Trident's face.

The merman staggered away from Bakuryu and glared down at the two-dimensional figure before him. Trident shouted several Atlantean sentences down at Game & Watch, and when he was finished, all the black creature did was hold up a sign with a question mark on it. Game & Watch then used said sign to whack Trident over the head.

Bakuryu looked down at the unusual form of Game & Watch, scratching his head, not really sure what to think about it.

"Ah, I guess I've seen stranger things." Bakuryu reasoned as he slashed at Game & Watch with his sword.

"**PERCIVAL FRAULIEN!"** (S3)

"Once again, I get a bad draw." Percival muttered as he walked down the ramp to the ring, occasionally waving to the screaming fangirls cheering him on.

Percival was really hoping he would get a better draw than he did last year. Unfortunately, that didn't turn out to be the case. But seeing that there wasn't anything that he could do about it now, and some of the big heavy-hitters weren't in the ring, Percival decided to make the best of it.

Once the brown-haired knight landed in the ring, he decided to go for an easy kill. He started making his way towards Mr. Game & Watch before a stray ice attack from Kula struck him in the arm.

"Hey! Watch where you're attacking!" Percival shouted as he drew his sword and ran at Kula.

**(Paper Mario Locker Room)**

"So which one of you guys is gonna come in second?" Rawk Hawk asked with a cocky smirk.

"You sound confident, dawg." King K pointed out. "Need we remind you how 'good' of a draw you got?"

"Hey! Shut up, minor-leaguer!"

"Don't talk to King K like that!" Vivian scolded, stepping in and staring down the larger form of Rawk Hawk. "He actually tried to help us with Grubba before he got caught! I didn't see YOU trying to help us!"

"Why would I help you lot?! You humiliated me in front of my fans!" Rawk Hawk roared.

"Well, can you really blame them?!" Kooper stepped in. "With an attitude like that, I'm surprised you haven't got ALL of the Glitz Pit fighters after you!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Hamma told Kooper. "Yeah, Rawk Hawk may have an attitude problem, but he's a fantastic fighter! Hey, he beat me, Bamma and Flare without breaking a sweat!"

"Looking at you, I'm not all that surprised." Bombette muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Say that again, bomb!"

"That's enough! All of you!" The small frame of General Guy shouted as he stepped in between the two arguing sides. "We're representing the same node, here! We can't be fighting amongst ourselves when we should be saving it for our opponents!"

"Ah, shut it, shorty!" Rawk Hawk ordered.

That seemed to strike a nerve with the short Shyguy. "What was that?!" General Guy roared.

Long story short, what started out as a one-on-one turned into an all-out brawl with almost everyone in the Locker Room involved.

O'Chunks and Mimi stood away from the small crowd of Paper Mario characters, talking with Nastasia, a blue-skinned, petite woman with a pair of glasses.

"Remember what I've been telling you two, k?" Nastasia said.

"I don't see what a broomstick-wielding platypus has to do with a fighting tournament…" Mimi pointed out.

"No, no. The OTHER thing I've been telling you." Nastasia replied. "When you guys hit the ring, be sure to save your energy for worthy opponents. That way, the fatigue won't weigh you down as much."

"Don't you worry, Nastasia." O'Chunks grinned, his Scottish accent running thick. "Aye 'aven't fergotten."

"Good to hear." Nastasia said with a smirk. "So go win this for the team, k?"

"You bet, Nassy!" Both O'Chunks and Mimi said as one.

"Well, I'd better get back to my seat." Nastasia said. "You two can be sure to hear me cheering you on."

With that, Nastasia turned and left the locker room, walking down the hallway and making her way back to the bleachers.

However, as Nastasia walked down the hallway, she was unaware of the two figures that followed her…

**(The Arena)**

"**KY KISKE!"** (GG)

Ky made a quick scan of the arena as he walked down to the ring. The only 'bad guy' in the ring was Earthquake, so that made him the number one priority to remove from the ring. Gripping his sword in his hand, Ky rushed over to Earthquake to assist Kula.

However, Percival had seen Ky coming after taking a swing at Kula. Thinking (or not) quickly, Percival lashed out at Ky, only to have the blonde man parry it with his own sword.

"What in the world are you thinking?!" Ky demanded. "We're on the same side!"

"Not in this tournament, we're not." Percival replied. "The only people I'm joining forces with are the ones from my own node, so long as it's not Yuber."

"So that's how you want to play, eh?" Ky asked, getting into his stance. "Very well."

"**BENIMARU NIKAIDO!"** (KOF)

The ladies couldn't believe their luck. Now they had Percival, Ky and Benimaru in the arena all at once. Every teenaged girl in the audience was going nuts for the three prettyboys.

"Looks like I'm popular with the ladies, tonight." Benimaru said as he ran a hand through his hair, surging it with electricity and making it stand on end.

Benimaru landed in the ring and decided to go over and challenge Bakuryu, whom had just sent Mr. Game & Watch flying into Earthquake's back (it was unknown if Earthquake even felt it).

"You look pretty tough." Benimaru commented as he approached the young ninja. "How about a fight?"

"It's the first section and you're already looking to be eliminated." Bakuryu smirked and got into his stance. "Let's see what you've got."

"**NEI!"** (S3)

Waving to the crowd and shaking a couple of hands, the aqua-haired elf girl walked down to the ring and carefully stepped in, looking around to see where she should go first.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Nei mused. "I just need to avoid the potential challenges so I can stay fresh and last longer."

Nei got about three steps into the ring when E. Honda flew past, crashing backfirst into a turnbuckle. Nei spun her head to look in the direction Honda had come from and saw Mudman stampeding over.

Nei's eyes widened and she gulped, slowly getting into a stance. "Okay. Maybe this'll be harder than I thought…"

"**LILLITH AENSLAND!"** (DS)

The purple-haired, young-looking fighter came out with a wide grin, waving to the crowd as she skipped down to the ring. Once she reached the bottom of the ramp, Lillith leapt in and quickly kicked Ky in the back of the head. This distracted the blonde long enough for Percival to take control of the sword-fight, striking Ky in the forehead with the handle of his weapon.

"Double-teaming…This is simply unforgivable!" Ky shouted as a glint appeared in his eye. "Okay. If that's how it's going to be, I shall hold nothing back when vanquishing the both of you!"

**(KOF Locker Room)**

"Hey, Chang?"

"Yeah, Choi?"

"That guy sorta reminds me of someone." Choi said, pointing at the monitor they were watching the fight on.

The mistmatched friends looked at each other, then to their right, when Kim was talking with the Bogard brother. Kim looked at his students, saw them looking at him, and waved. Chang and Choi looked at each other again, scratching their respective heads.

**(The Arena)**

"**ADAM MCCLOUD!"** (TFS)

His red cape wafting in the air behind him, the first TFS representative raced down to the ring and leapt in, landing on his feet and drawing two pistols, aiming them at Earthquake and Trident.

"Take this!" Adam shouted as he fired his guns, making the non-lethal ammunition (as SSBFreak had once again banned the use of the lethal ammunition) shoot from the barrels of his guns and go directly at their respective targets.

However, Trident spun around at the last second and struck the bullet flying at him with his small trident, sending it flying into a light above the arena and shattering it.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Great. We're just going into the first section and already we've got damages." Unknown1 sighed."

**(The Arena)**

"**KAGEMARU!" **(VF)

Using his ninja skills, Virtua Fighter's resident ninja teleported above the ring, leaving a log sitting at the entrance curtain where he had previously been standing. Kagemaru fell down and landed upright, two feet in front of Adam.

Although taken aback at the sight of Kagemaru dropping down from out of nowhere, Adam asked the obvious. "Uh…May I help you?" He asked.

"I simply desire one thing. A fight." Kagemaru replied. "Please allow me to see if you're a worthy enough opponent."

"You don't know me, pal." Adam said with a smirk. "I'll show you what I can do."

Suddenly, the spotlight was focused on the entrance curtain again, although not a lot of people noticed it.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**One**!" SSBFreak announced into his mic.

"**MICKEY ROGERS!"** (Art of Fighting 2)

The first Mystery Fighter came out to a surprised crowd. Mickey took the shock as a good thing and charged down the ramp leading to the arena, leaping in.

Mickey felt so good about being invited back to the Megamix Tournament for a second shot that he felt like he could take on the biggest threat in the arena. Thus, he went straight for Ky.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Whoa. Mickey's really getting pounded down there." Tinyrocket noted.

Unknown1 cast another dark glare at SSBFreak. "WHY did you invite him back?!" He asked.

SSBFreak smirked. "I always figure that it's best to send the fodder out first when it comes to the Mystery Fighters." He explained.

**(The Arena)**

"**CODY!"** (SFA3)

Ky looked away from the beating he was handing Mickey Rogers and saw Cody's prison garb. Getting the wrong idea, Ky looked down at Mickey. "I'd love to continue this, but I have more important matters to tend to.

As Ky left, Mickey, laying on the canvas, stuck his thumb into the air. "No…Problem…" He wheezed.

"Halt!" Ky ordered Cody as the former hero of Metro City stepped into the ring. "From the looks of things, you seem to be an escaped convict!"

"Why is it whenever I go to one of these things, I always get mistaken for a convict?" Cody asked himself before turning to Ky. "Look, prettyboy. I've made mistakes in my life that I'm none too proud of, but that's in the past. So won't you please leave me be?"

"So if you're not an escaped convict, why are you wearing that garb?" Ky asked.

"It's more comfortable." Cody shrugged.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

Having left the Paper Mario Locker Room once the heated argument started, the Koopinator found himself at the restaurant to relax for a bit. After all, he wasn't scheduled to enter the arena for a bit.

Currently, the Koopinator had taken some rare time-off from his training and was having a cup of Koopa Tea. The dark koopatrol quietly sat in his chair, savoring the soothing feel of the Koopa Tea as it poured down his throat.

"I'm glad I got out of there when I did." The Koopinator mused to himself. "If I had stayed in that Locker Room any longer, my IQ might have dropped."

The Koopinator lifted his cup to his mouth and was about to take another sip when his red eyes opened. He looked suspiciously out the doorway of the restaurant, giving him a clear view of the hallway outside.

"Strange…" The Koopinator mused. "An unusually dark aura."

Deciding to check things out, the Koopinator stood up and slowly crept towards the doorway. When he got close, he saw the petite Nastasia wander by.

"No. Her aura's not dark." The Koopinator mused.

Suddenly, two more figures passed the doorway, clearly following Nastasia. Having done research, the Koopinator recognized the two as Vega and Birdie from the Street Fighter node.

Somehow knowing what the two were up to, the Koopinator decided to step in, leaving the restaurant as Vega and Birdie passed. "Hold it right there, scum."

Vega and Birdie stopped for a second, but Nastasia didn't notice and kept walking.

"You go after her." Birdie ordered. "I'll deal with this guy."

"Try not to take too long." Vega responded as he resumed chase after Nastasia.

"What seems to be the problem?" Birdie asked innocently.

"You know exactly what the problem is." The Koopinator said darkly. "Scum like you make me sick."

"Sounds like you're aching for a beating, pal." Birdie said, cracking his knuckles. "Well, I'm certainly not one to turn down a request."

The Koopinator got into a stance. Maybe he'd be able to squeeze some training in, after all…

**(The Arena)**

"**FALCO LOMBARDI!"** (SSB)

The hotshot of the Star Fox Team came out to a loud cheer. After spinning his blaster in his hand, Falco raced down to the ring and jumped in headfirst, where he spun in midair and landed gracefully on his feet.

Falco instantly shot at Ky a few times with his blaster. Ky saw the laser shots coming and managed to block two of the shots with his blaster, but the third one slammed into his shoulder. Ky dropped to his knee and gripped his injury.

Falco smirked. "Heh. Already I got an easy elimination." He said to himself as he ran forward to boot Ky from the ring.

Suddenly, Ky sprang to life and lashed out with his sword.

"Okay. Maybe not." Falco mused.

"**ANDREW!"** (SS)

The newest member to the Samurai Showdown gang came out from behind the curtain, his rifle in his bayonet in his hand. Andrew marched down to the ring and stepped in, scanning the ring for any potential opponents.

Andrew ended up setting his sights on Earthquake, whom was currently attempting to get Mr. Game & Watch out from the folds in his back. Andrew, seeing the giant distracted, rushed over.

Unfortunately, Earthquake saw him coming and abandoned his attempts to get the two-dimensional figure out of his back, lashing out with his weapon instead.

"**G. DONE!"** (GF)

"**HAYATE!"** (KE)

The street fighter of the Galaxy Fight node and the main hero of the Kizuna Encounter node came out together and walked down to the ring, G. Done going a bit slower so he was just behind Hayate.

The instant Hayate was in the arena, G. Done sprang to life, leaping in behind him and landing a kick to his back. The audience cheered at G. Done's strategy.

Hayate quickly recovered from G. Done's attack and growled. "So that's how you want to play, huh?" He asked as he reached for the huge boomerang-like weapon on his back. "Okay."

Percival saw the two fighting and saw them as easy eliminations, running over.

"**CRYSTAL KING!"** (PM)

Everyone that wasn't into Paper Mario stared in amazement. Save for a pair of red eyes, Crystal King was completely invisible, but was wearing a blue robe and crown made of crystal on his unseen head.

Crystal King stepped into the arena and wisely avoided the scuffle between G. Done and Hayate (although he purposefully tripped Percival on his way over to eliminate them to have a laugh). Looking around, he saw Kula without a fight.

Although no one noticed, Crystal King smirked. "Perfect." He said as he made his way over to the ice girl.

"**ACE!"** (S3)

The self-proclaimed ladies-man of Geddoe's team felt a little let-down. The only women in the ring were Nei, Kula and Lillith, and they were all too young for him.

"Well, I guess the only thing I can do is wait for an older woman to come out." Ace reasoned as he drew his sai and stepped into the ring.

The first thing he did was get Mudman off Nei's back, kicking him away. The elf girl sighed in relief. "Thanks, Ace." She said.

"No problem." Ace nodded. He saw Percival getting beat down by Hayate and G. Done. "You think we should go over and help him?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine on his own." Nei reasoned.

"Is he even aware that we're in the ring?"

"Probably not."

"**HEAT MAN!"** (MM)

Heat Man stood outside the entrance curtain, eyeing the ring. A sly smirk floated across his face as he ignited himself in fire, resulting in a loud cheer from the crowd.

Without a word, Heat Man rocketed into the ring and shot straight for Kula Diamond. The blue-haired girl, while she was fighting Crystal King, turned and saw Heat Man coming and acted quickly, gathering up as much power as she could.

As soon as Heat Man got close, Kula thrust her hands out and firing a beam of ice at his head, halting him in midair. It took a fair amoutn of effort, but Kula managed to hold Heat Man off until he brought himself out of his attack.

Crystal King watched the display, impressed. "I never thought you were capable of such a feat." He told Kula. "I'm not easily impressed, but that was something else."

"**ROY!"** (SSB)

Once again, the fangirls went wild. Roy surged his sword with fire and ran down to the arena, smirking the entire way.

"Let's see. A sword fight sounds good right about now." He said as he looked around for someone with a sword.

Seeing G. Done and Hayate beating down Percival, Roy jumped in to assist the brown-haired knight, kicking both attackers away and helping Percival to his feet.

"Having a bit of bad luck?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Percival growled. "Yeah. I don't see how." He replied.

"Well, how about a fight?" Roy asked again.

"Sure. Why not?"

**(Street Fighter Locker room)**

"Honda looks like he's having a bit of trouble." Sakura noted. "That tribal man seems to be laying the 'smack-down' on him."

"Cody's in the ring. He'll help him out once he gets the chance." Guy assured.

As most of the gang was watching the fight, Chun Li looked around, then turned to Guile. "You notice that we haven't seen Bison or his goons all night?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. I don't like it, either." Guile added. "You think he's up to something?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Chun Li replied.

"You think we should go search for him?" Guile asked.

"I don't think we'll have time right now. I think we'll have to wait until we're both eliminated from the tournament."

Meanwhile, Dee Jay left the group of people watching the fight. "I'm gonna go grab a snack at the restaurant, guys." He told everyone. "I'll be back in about ten minutes."

With that, Dee Jay left the Locker Room and started his trek to the dome restaurant, unknowing of what was going on nearby.

**(The Arena)**

"**BLUE MARY RYAN!"** (FF)

Ace's eyes lit up as he turned to the entrance ramp and saw Mary running down to the ring, waving to the crowd as she did so. The patchwork-clad mercenary approached Mary once she landed in the ring.

"Hey, baby! You free tomorrow night?" Ace asked.

Mary stood in silence for a couple of seconds before kicking Ace in the head.

"Ignoring the fact that I'm Terry Bogard's girlfriend, why would I wanna go out with a womanizer?" Mary asked, narrowing her eyes.

**(Suikoden Locker Room)**

"Great. Now we're going to have Terry Bogard after us." Geddoe sighed.

**(The Arena)**

"**CHIN GENSAI!"** (KOF)

"**SHUN DI!"** (VF)

The audience watched in awe as two old drunks wobbled down to the ring. Chin reached the end of the ramp first and tripped into the arena, falling flat on his face. Shun Di followed suite, falling off the ramp backwards and landing on Chin.

G. Done looked away from the fight he and Hayate were having and looked at his opponent. "Should we go over and boot them from the arena now or wait until they're sober?" He asked.

Once again, the spotlight was shining directly onto the entrance curtain. This meant that another Mystery Fighter was entering.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…Two!" This time it was Unknown1 to make the announcement.

"**SERVBOT!"** (Marvel vs. Capcom 2)

"Why couldn't I come out in the same section as Ms. Tron?!" The lone (and tiny) Servbot shouted at the Announcer's Booth as he walked down to the ring and stepped in.

The Servbot walked around the various fights erupting around him as he walked towards Earthquake. Making a propellor come from his head, the Servbot floated up to the spot where Mr. Game & Watch was still stuck in his back. Grabbing hold of the gaming veteran's leg, the Servbot pulled with all of his might, managing to get Mr. Game & Watch unstuck. Both short figures landed on the canvas with a dull thud.

"Boy. I don't think I wanna do that again." The Servbot said just before Mr. Game & Watch hit him in the head with a mallet.

"**MAY!"** (GG)

_(Cause we're the pirates who don't do anything!)_

_(We just stay home and lie around!)_

_(And if you ask us to do anything!)_

_(We'll just tell you…)_

_(We don't do anything!)_

The cheery pirate girl gleefully ran down the ramp leading into the arena and leapt in, holding the anchor she used as a weapon underneath her, aiming herself for the huge mound of fat that was Earthquake.

May's aim was perfect and she landed directly on top of Earthquake. For the first time the entire section, Earthquake was literally brought to the canvas.

Naturally, May found this funny. "Oh, boy! I never miss!" She said.

Earthquake got up, pushing May off of him. "Why, you little shrimp!" He roared in anger.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…" Tinyrocket announced.

"**ZERO!"** (MM)

The fangirls were once again going nuts.

Nervously rubbing the back of his head at the sight of all of the screaming teenage girls, Zero made his way down to the ring, brandishing his Z Saber.

Adam McCloud saw him enter and smirked, putting open of his guns away and pulled out a beam sword of his own. Pushing Kagemaru away, Adam turned and rushed over to Zero, preparing to attack with the beam sword in his hand.

Unfortunately, Zero had much better hearing than the average human and heard the TFS resident coming from behind. Spinning in place, Zero swung his Z Saber down, parrying a potential attack from Adam.

"I'm afraid that was a mistake." Zero said.

"Hey. I got your attention, didn't I?" Adam asked with a smirk.

"Okay, so you're looking for a fight." Zero said, narrowing his eyes. "You're on!"


	6. Section One Results

Note to Neros and DBV: I appreciate the two of you taking interest in voting, but unfortunately, you didn't spread out the votes. You need to give fifteen Live votes and fifteen Die votes. As an example, look at how Tinyrocket and Orange Sora voted.

Also keep in mind that, since there are more people in the ring, things will go by faster than they did in the previous tournament.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Section One Results 

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Due to Kula having her hands full with Heat Man, Crystal King had gone off to start his own fight with someone else. He scanned the ring for a potential opponent and eventually set his sights on the small Servbot. The moving cloak wandered over and tapped the little, yellow machine on the head.

The Servbot looked away from the fight he was having with Mr. Game & Watch. "What is it?" He asked grumpily. He was obviously still upset at not entering in the same Section as Tron.

Crystal King wavered in place for a second before splitting into three separate beings, each one staring down at the small figure.

"I desire a fight." The real Crystal King said (although the Servbot couldn't tell which one said it). "You think you can beat all three of me at once?"

The Servbot narrowed his eyes and pressed a button on his arm, engulfing him in a white light. Crystal King shielded his eyes from the white light, and when he looked again, he found himself staring at a thick, blue, giant leg.

Curiously, the three Crystal Kings looked up and found a ten-foot Servbot staring down at them. Said huge Servbot pulled a huge mallet into the air and swung horizontally, striking all three Crystal Kings at the same time. This destroyed both clones instantly and sent the real Crystal King flying headfirst into a turnbuckle.

His job done, the Servbot returned to his normal size and continued his fight with Mr. Game & Watch.

In the meantime, Ace was having a bit of difficulty trying to avoid Mary's constant barrage of attacks. After hitting on her when she first entered, Ace hadn't been given a chance to retaliate any of Mary's attacks due to her being so angry.

"_Now I know how Bryan Fury felt in the first tournament after he hit on King." _Ace thought as Mary kicked him in the head, sending him sprawling out on the canvas.

Once Ace was on the ground, Mary was on top of him, punching him in the face several times.

"This is what you get for hitting on a taken woman!" Mary shouted as she continued to attack the patchwork-clad mercenary.

"Okay, I think you've had your fun." Nei said as she came over. "Yes, I know he can be persistent, but you've been doing this ever since you got into the arena."

"Five more minutes?" Mary asked.

"I'm afraid not." Nei shook her head.

"Fine." Mary sighed as she got to her feet.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Ouch. Looks like Ace is going to be sporting some VERY unsightly bruises for the next few days." SSBFreak noted.

"Well, he DID ask for it." Tinyrocket shrugged. "He should have known that Mary's Terry's girl."

"He has a point." Unknown1 agreed. "He walked right into that one."

"I guess so." SSBFreak nodded. "Well, taking our eyes off of that for a moment, Trident seems to be holding off Andrew pretty well."

"Yeah. I didn't think it was possible to counter a bayonet like that." Unknown1 nodded.

"Well, what did you guys expect? He's got a pitchfork on his arm." Tinyrocket pointed out. "That Atlantean has more maneuverability than most of the other fighters in the tournament."

"Five bucks says Trident eliminates him." SSBFreak said with a smirk.

"You're on." Unknown1 responded.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"Hello, Mr. O'Chunks." The receptionist behind the front desk of the lobby greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I was told ye 'ave a letter fer meh, lass." The large, bearded fighter that was O'Chunks pointed out.

"Oh! Yes, I do, as a matter of fact!" The woman replied as she ducked below the counter. "Let's see…Where did that…Here!" She rose back up from below the counter with a letter in her hand. "I turned my back for a minute and when I looked again, this was on the counter."

O'Chunks accepted the letter and looked at it. It was indeed addressed to him, but he didn't recognize the handwriting. "Thank ye, lass." He said politely. "I'll just be takin' meh leave, now."

With that, O'Chunks left the lobby and started walking down the hallway of the dome, whistling a tune. As he walked, O'Chunks ripped open his letter and took out the piece of paper that was on it. He stopped walking when he read what was on it.

"Come to this address in the hotel right away." O'Chunks read. "Alone."

It was then that O'Chunks felt something else in the envelope. He curiously reached in and pulled the object out, but once he got a good look at what he was now holding, his heartbeat quickened.

He was holding a pair of glasses, the lens cracked in a couple of places. He recognized them instantly.

"_Nastasia!" _O'Chunks thought as he turned in place, staring at the doorway leading back into the hotel.

Although he had a feeling he would hate himself for doing it later, O'Chunks raced off towards the hotel.

**(The Arena)**

Ky pushed Percival away and clashed with Roy for what seemed like the twentieth time. Percival was quick to recover from the attack and charged into battle again, slashing at Ky and Roy at the same time.

Things had pretty much escalated into a three-way sword-fight during the past few minutes. Zero would have joined the fray, but Adam McCloud was keeping him busy enough as it was.

Roy swung his sword again, hoping to do damage. Unfortunately, Ky had the sense to duck underneath the blade and Percival was too far back to hit. Ky took the opportunity to kick at Roy and send him flying away.

The redhead knight landed on his back, and when he looked up, he saw May standing on a turnbuckle.

"BANZAI!!!" May screamed as she leapt off the turnbuckle and put her anchor beneath her.

"Oh, crap!" Roy shouted.

Doing best to ignore the sound of May's anchor landing and Roy screaming in pain, Benimaru shoved his fist at Bakuryu, but the young ninja was quick to avoid the attack, shoving his foot into Benimaru's stomach. Benimaru stepped back for a second, but quickly recovered.

"Okay. You're really asking for this." Benimaru said. "Electrigger!"

Shoving his fist forward, Benimaru engulfed his hand with electricity. Although it took Bakuryu by surprise, it did little to stop him. In the blink of an eye, Bakuryu was behind Benimaru.

"Catch ya later, loser!" Bakuryu taunted as he picked up the surprised Benimaru and hurled him over the ropes and out of the arena. The audience watched as Benimaru fell headlong about ten feet before vanishing into a portal.

Benimaru landed in Crackdown. Unfortunately, he landed right in the middle of an all-out riot between a Mexican gang and a lone cop. We'll leave it up to you to figure out what happened.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Ewwwww!" Tinyrocket cringed.

"Don't worry about him folks!" SSBFrak assured. "Once he arrives back at the dome, our crack team of doctors will restore him to health!"

**(The Arena)**

Mudman landed on his side, a victim to one of E. Honda's headbutts. The tribal chief slowly stood to his feet and looked around, wondering if he could have better luck with anyone else. So far, he had been beaten on by pretty much everyone in the ring. The only real exceptions were Mr. Game & Watch and the Servbot, whom were too busy fighting each other to really notice him.

Setting his sights on the two smallest fighters in the ring, Mudman made his way over.

Mr.Game & Watch rolled to the side to avoid a small stream of fire producing from the Servbot's mouth. Once the 2-dimensional figure was on his feet, Mr. Game & Watch pulled out a hammer and held a sign above his head. The sign above his head read '9'.

"Oh, boy! That Servbot had better watch out!" Unknown1 told the audience. "When Game & Watch has a 9 on that sign, the power is enough to match Jigglypuff's Sleep special move!"

Servbot saw the attack coming and rolled to the side, while Game & Watch swung his hammer. Unfortunately, Mudman had chosen that time to interfere and unexpectedly too the attack to the torso. The tribal chief was surged with electricity for a few seconds before getting launched out of the arena. Mudman fell into the elimination vortex.

Mudman landed in Mario Party 8, in the middle of a card battle between Blooper and Hammer Bro. Hammer Bro. Walked over to a bench and pulled a card up. Suddenly, a loud rumbling was heard. Mudman looked towards the entranc eof the stadium he had landed in and saw a small army of Chain Chomps rushing him.

"Criminal Upper!" Cody shouted as he thrust his fist upwards, creating a small twister. Lillith didn't see the attack coming and found herself getting lifted into the air. The purple-haired girl landed on her back roughly and saw Cody standing over her.

Thinking quickly, Lillith shoved her foot into Cody's stomach, making him back away from her and allowing her to get up.

"You're pretty quick." Lillith noted. "But do you think you have the speed to keep up with me?"

"Hey, I caught you by surprise there, didn't I?" Cody asked with a smirk. "Besides, you're not THAT fast. I've fought Rolento before. THAT'S fast."

Lillith narrowed her eyes. "You're asking for it." She warned.

Meanwhile, Shun Di and Chin Gensai were 'fighting', which mainly consisted of completely missing their attacks and letting out the occasional drunken belch. All in all, it was a pretty sad sight.

Suddenly, Mickey Rodgers flew backwards and crashed into them, knocking them away. Mickey, unfazed, got up and rushed Nei again.

Shun and Chin ended up gprawled out on he canvas, right at the feet of Cody and Lillith.

The pruple-haired bat-girl and the former hero of Metro City looked at the fallen drunks, at each other, then back at the old men again.

"Let's get these guys out of here." Cody said as he grabbed Shun Di.

"I'm with you." Lillith nodded as she picked up Chin.

It took them a bit of effort, but Cody and Lillith managed to remove both old drunks from the arena (where they landed on a desert road in Crusin' World), then continued with their fight.

Roy swung his sword again. Ky dodged the blow, but the attack was a lot closer than usual this time. As Ky backed off, Percival stepped in and swung at the blonde swordsman, but Ky was just as quick and held his sword behind him, parrying the blow. Ky quickly shoved his foot backwards, but all he succeeded in doing was kick into Percival's body armour and hurt his foot.

"See? I thought ahead." Percival said with a smirk as he pushed past Ky and swung at Roy.

"This is bad." Roy mused to himself. "I've been wasting too much energy trying to fight off these guys at once. I need to finish this fight, now."

Percival attempted another swing at Roy, but Ky intercepted and stopped the attack.

"That was for the cheap shot!" Ky shouted.

"I'm TRYING to get an elimination, here!" Percival snapped. "Just stay back and lecture me when I eliminate this guy!"

Ky looked over Percival's shoulder and saw Roy starting to glow yellow, then white. "You know what? Fine. We'll discuss this later." He said as he stepped about ten feet back. "By all means, continue."

"Thank you." Percival said as he turned around.

Roy let out a primal roar and lashed a fully-charged sword at the canvas near Percival's feet. A huge explosion erupted from the spot where Roy's sword struck, rocketing Percival clear out of the arena.

"Shall we continue?" Ky asked.

"It'll be easier without both of you, that's for sure." Roy said as he readied himself.

Percival was deposited in World of Warcraft. Several Orcs surrounded him and beat him to death with clubs.

Heat Man jumped out of the way of an ice slash from Kula Diamond and clenched his fist, igniting it in fire. The short robot master hurled a ball of fire at the blue-haired girl, but Kula was quick to whip out a shield of ice and block the flaming projectile.

As soon as she was certain that Heat Man's attack had stopped, Kula lunged forward in a flying kick. The attack was a success and Kula landed a direct blow to Heat Man's head and made him stagger back a couple of steps.

"You're quick, human." Heat Man said with a smirk. "Did they teach you those moves in NESTS?"

Kula's eyes snapped open. "What?!" She asked.

"I know about NESTS. Dr. Wily is very familiar with that syndicate." Heat Man explained, his smirk getting bigger. "So did that 'Foxy' woman teach you those moves before she got stabbed through the back?"

"Shut up…" Kula whispered, starting to shudder at the bad memories of NESTS.

"Or made it was Candy! You know? The robot that DIED while protecting you from falling into Earth's atmosphere?" Heat Man laughed.

"Shut up!" Kula shouted, getting less and less like herself with every passing second.

"Or maybe it was that Igniz guy? The one that USED you and eventually led one of your 'mother-figures' to her death?" Heat Man cackled.

"Shut up!!" Kula shouted, even louder, collapsing to her knees in a sobbing heap. After a couple of seconds, a low and uncharacteristic growl escaped from her throat. Kula looked up, but saw Heat Man frozen in a block of ice, still in a laughing position. Kula looked to her left and saw Crystal King just finishing his frozen breath special move.

"Well, that takes care of ONE obstacle." Crystal King mused.

Kula roared and jumped at Crystal King, grabbing him by the robe and pulling him close.

"HE IS MINE TO ELIMINATE AND MINE ALONE!!!" Kula screamed in fury as she hurled Crystal King out of the ring with all of her might.

Crystal King landed in Banjo-Tooie, on the frozen mountain level. Chilly Willy started bombing him with frozen ice stones.

**(KOF Locker Room)**

The room stared at Kula's display in the ring, slack-jawed.

"I've…Never seen Kula that mad." K' noted.

"That robot must have said something to her that made her snap." Ralf scratched his head.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

The restaurant owner sighed as he ducked under his counter. _"Not again." _He thought.

Birdie wrapped his huge hand around the smaller head of the Koopinator and picked him up. Birdie hurled the dark koopatrol to the side, sending him flying into a wall. The Koopinator quickly realized that the spikes on the back of his shell were keeping him stuck to the wall.

Seeing his opponent immobilized, Birdie smirked and walked over. "Not so tough now, are you?" He asked.

The Koopinator narrowed his red eyes and pushed himself off the wall, launching himself into Birdie, kicking him at the same time.

"I could have done that as soon as I hit the wall." The Koopinator said simply. "I was just waiting for you to get close enough for me to do that."

"Okay, so you're sneakier than I expected." Birdie said as he whipped out his chain. "Let's see if this'll help at all."

Birdie snapped the chain at the armour-clad koopa, but the Koopinator was quick to back off. "I think not." He said as he jumped onto a table and leapt off.

Taken aback by the quickness of his opponent, Birdie took a hard kick to the face, making him stagger back. The Koopinator landed on his feet, then rushed forward, the spike on his helmet first. Birdie took the attack to the stomach and found himself getting pushed into the wall, getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Tell me what you were following that woman for!" The Koopinator roared darkly.

"My partner's probably already got to her by now." Birdie chuckled. "I think I did a good job of stalling you, if I do say so myself."

The Koopinator growled, knowing that Birdie was right. "You're nothing but scum.' He said as he punched Birdie in the face hard, finally knocking him out.

Standing up and leaving his defeated opponent, the Koopinator turned to the entrance doorway. However, what he saw made him freeze in his tracks.

"What the heck happened here?!" Dee Jay asked as he looked around.

Gears started turning in the Koopinator's head. This man was from the same node as the one he had just defeated, so if anyone knew anything about something involving people like Birdie, someone like he would know.

In these circumstances, Dee Jay would make a good ally. The Koopinator stepped forward, grabbed Dee Jay by the arm and started pulling him down the hallway. "Come with me." He said.

"Hey! I still need to grab a snack!" Dee Jay said.

"Something tells me that's going to become the least of your worries."

**(The Arena)**

Mickey Rogers flew headfirst into Earthquake (it was unknown if the giant actually felt anything, as he was too busy fighting of Kagemaru), a victim to another of Nei's throws.

"Man. For an elf chick, she sure hits pretty hard." Mickey muttered to himself as he rushed Nei again.

The aqua-haired elf simply stood in her stance, shaking her head. "Please stop this." She warned as she held up her hands and blocked Mickey's next punch. "You're just going to tire yourself out."

"Better than admitting defeat!" Mickey retorted. "This is my big chance at a comeback! I don't want to blow it, now!"

"I'm afraid that you're not making it easy for yourself." Nei said. "If you keep this up, you'll drain all of your energy in a matter of minutes!"

"If that's true, then what makes you think that you're not going to lose your energy as well?" Mickey quizzed as he threw another punch.

"Blocking punches uses less energy than throwing them." Nei informed as she continued to block. "By the time you get worn out, I'll still have most of my stamina.

As much as Mickey didn't want to admit it, Nei was right. Even now, he was beginning to lose steam. Nei saw the fatigue and thrust her palm into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"I apologize, but I have to finish the fight." Nei said as she picked up Mickey and threw him over the ropes and out of the ring.

Mickey landed in Zelda: Twilight Princess. Several boar-riding moblins trampled him while chasing Link.

Nei, seeing her opponent eliminated, nodded once and turned around to find another fight.

Suddenly, Mr. Game & Watch flew over her head and out of the ring, beeping several times.

"And stay out!!" The Servbot shouted, putting a hammer away and shaking his fist at the falling black figure.

Mr. Game & Watch landed in Suikoden 1. Mistaking him for an enemy, Tir McDohl and his party jumped him and started beating him with their weapons.

Roy and Ky clashed again. Ky started forcing Roy towards the ropes around the arena, but Roy was managing to hold off the blonde-haired swordsman as best as he could. The two almost tripped over the prone body of G. Done and barely avoided Heat Man fleeing from a psychotically angry Kula, but other than that, the swordfight had gone almost uninterrupted.

Ky slashed at Roy once he felt that he gotten close enough, but the redhead knight saw the attack coming and ducked underneath the blade. However, Ky had also anticipated this and gave Roy a kick to the chest while he was down. This knocked Roy backwards and made him land on his behind.

Seizing his chance, Ky lashed out at Roy a couple of times while he was down, but the young knight was lucky enough to block the attacks and ward Ky off long enough to get back to his feet.

"For someone so young, you're pretty skilled with that sword." Ky noted.

"I've had a lot of practice." Roy nodded.

"We're been fighting for a long time, now." Ky said. "It's about time I finish this!"

With that, Ky lunged forward in an attempt to run Roy through. However, Roy leaned to the side and Ky's sword struck nothing but air. Roy used the time Ky was distracted to grab his arm and throw him from the ring and into an elimination portal.

Ky landed in Kingdom Hearts 2, where he made quick work of Xaldin (Sora later started begging Ky to teach him how to fight like that).

Shortly after Roy and Ky had stepped over him, G. Done had managed to get to his feet and continued his bout with Hayate. The streetfighter jumped back as Hayate swung his huge boomerang-like weapon, barely missing him.

"You're pretty determined." G. Done noted.

"My node needs the elimination!" Hayate pointed out. "Last year, we only managed one, and Rosa got eliminated right afterwards!"

"Hey, my node could use the elimination, too." G. Done stated as he threw a punch, which Hayate blocked.

"But you guys managed to get FIVE eliminations last year!" Hayate growled as he swung his boomerang, striking G. Done in the head. "My node needs it more!"

"That may be so, but I'm not gonna admit defeat to someone like you!" G. Done said as he rushed Hayate and started throwing punches.

Seeing the attacks coming, Hayate held up his boomerang and started blocking the attacks. However, after about the fifth punch, G. Done managed to get lucky and slipped a punch through Hayate's defense, striking him in the stomach.

This took Hayate by surprise and made him drop his guard. G. Done saw his chane and took it, kicking Hayate in the chest and sending him tumbling over the ropes.

Hayate landed in Inuyasha, where Sango saw him as a rip-off and beat him down with her own gigantic boomerang.

Adam McCloud, the first representative from the Fallout Shelter, was holding out surprisingly well against Zero. The two were clashing with their beam swords several times and they both countered potential attacks from their opponents. Even still, the two had also managed to slip in a few hits as well. Adam had a few cuts and tears in his outfit, while Zero's armour was sporting a few dents.

Zero leapt back as Adam swung down, then sprang forward with a horizontal slash. Luckily, Adam saw the attack coming and rolled to the side, but about three inches were cut off of the corner of his cape in the process.

After standing up, Adam looked over his cape and narrowed his eyes at Zero. "You realize how much it'll cost for me to fix that?!" He asked.

"Not really, but then again, it's not going to be very cheap for me to get these dents in my armour fixed, either." Zero noted.

"Well, then maybe I should just shut you down so you won't have to think about it." Adam replied as he held out his hand, firing a ball of electricity from it.

Zero could sense the power in the electric orb and made avoiding it his number one priority. Zero slid underneath the orb of electricity and delivered a hard kick to the TFS resident's stomach, knocking him backwards and making him topple over.

Suddenly, everyone in the ring heard a shot ring out. Zero and Adam looked up and saw that a pellet had struck a turnbuckle. If either of the two had been standing upright at the time, the pellet would have struck them. The two looked in the direction the shot had come from and saw Trident and Andrew fighting nearby. It became clear that Andrew had taken a shot at Trident, but the Atlantean had dodged the shot.

Narrowing their eyes, the two swordsmen stood up and walked over to the interrupting fight and interfered, taking both Andrew and Trident by surprise. As Adam grabbed Andrew and threw him over the ropes, Zero did the same with Trident.

Andrew and Trident landed in Final Fight. Andrew got slaughtered almost instantly, but Trident managed to last the full ten minutes.

**(Hotel; Twelfth Floor)**

"He's here." Vega said.

"Send him in." Bison replied.

Vega opened up the door to the room they were in. The instant the door was partly opened, a furious O'Chunks stormed in, pushing the door open with amazing force and slamming Vega into the wall.

"Where is she?!" O'Chunks shouted at Bison.

"My, my, my. Is that the proper way to make an introduction?" Bison asked with a smirk as he turned from the window he was looking out of.

"Where's Nastasia?!" O'Chunks repeated as he held up the glasses he had received. "These are hers! The lass never goes anywhere without 'em! Now what did ye do with her?!"

"O-O'Chunks?" A voice asked.

O'Chunks spun to the right and saw Demitri Maximov and Ash Crimson pulling the small, tied-up figure of Nastasia into the room. Nastasia was wearing a blindfold instead of her glasses, and O'Chunks knew that meant that she was unable to use her mind-controlling abilities, as she needed to see to do anything.

"Nastasia!" O'Chunks said as he stepped forward. "Are ye hurt?!"

"Don't worry, you overgrown oaf." Demitri said with a vile smirk. "We haven't harmed a hair on her head."

"Not YET, anyway." Ash added.

"And she'll remained unharmed so long as you do what we tell you to." Demitri finished.

O'Chunks looked at Bison, whose smirk looked ten times as dark and evil as the others.

"I've seen your strength, and I must say that I could use someone like you on our side." Bison supplied. "However, I knew that you wouldn't come willingly, so I was forced to use your lady friend there as leverage. Maximov is right, though. If you agree to do what we tell you, she will remain unharmed."

O'Chunks looked at Nastasia. Whenever he needed help on something, Nastasia was always the one to provide help and get him on the right track. That was one of the main reason he liked her so much.

"Don't do it, O'Chunks!" Nastasia said. "These guys can't be trusted! They're no better than Dimentio!"

"Crimson, would you mind?" Demitri asked the person helping him hold Nastasia up.

"Not at all." Ash said with a twisted smirk as he ignited his hands in green fire, surging the energy through the petite, blue hostage.

Nastasia tried to hold it in, but only lasted two seconds before letting out a scream of agony. O'Chunks watched the scene in horror, having never seen Nastasia so helpless. Nastasia had always been strong and hardly ever let emotions control her. Now, she was in desperate pain, and although O'Chunks knew he would regret it later, he just couldn't stand seeing Nastasia in such peril.

"STOP! STOP!" O'Chunks pleaded. "I'll do whatever ye want! Just don't hurt her!!"

Bison snapped his fingers and Ash stopped his assault on Nastasia. Nastasia, smoke rising from her body, took several deep breaths to help herself recover.

Even though she was wearing a blindfold, Nastasia still looked over her shoulder as Demitri and Ash were hauling her off, glancing in the general direction O'Chunks was in.

"_O'Chunks, why are you doing this?" _Nastasia thought. _"I'm not worth it."_

**(The Arena)**

"Can't ya take a joke, lady?!?!" Heat Man screamed as he ran from a furious Kula Diamond, whom was constantly throwing blasts of ice at the Robot Master.

Ever since Heat Man had make those numerous cracks about NESTS, Kula hadn't given him any breathing space and continued to assault him with every form of ice attack she had. Heat Man found it a miracle that he hadn't been hit yet.

After eliminating Hayate, G. Done had decided to pick a fight with E. Honda, and the two seemed to be evenly matched. E. Honda grappled G. Done and slammed him into the canvas, then leapt into the air and landed directly on top of him.

G. Done groaned as he got to his feet. His biggest weakness in this battle was that E. Honda far outclassed him in stamina. Eventually, if this kept up, E. Honda would beat him without much of a problem. G. Done needed to come up with a way to outsmart the huge sumo and eliminated him before he wore himself out trying to fight him off.

The streetfighter shoved his foot at E. Honda's head, hoping to stun him. E. Honda grabbed G. Done's foot and spun it, flipping his opponent onto the mat again. As G. Done got to his feet again, H. Honda lunged forward in his infamous Hundred-Hand-Slap.

Although G. Done tried blocking the attack, E. Honda managed to get it through and started the assault of palm strikes. G. Done was hit countless times every second and received several sharp blows to the head. When Honda finished, G. Done collapsed to the canvas.

The large sumo wrestler stood over G. Done triumphantly. "Impressive try, but unfortunately, it looks like I've won." Honda said.

E. Honda was about to pick up G. Done to throw him from the ring when Heat Man flew past in a flaming rocket, colliding with the large sumo. However, Heat Man had enough momentum and speed that he actually picked up E. Honda and carried him along with him. Heat Man saw that he was approaching the ropes, so he turned to his left and continued trying to escape from Kula. Honda wasn't so lucky and flew over the ropes and out of the ring.

Honda landed in Crash Bandicoot. The game's main character started jumping on his head.

Seeing that he was still in the ring, G. Done slowly stood up and wondered what happened.

That's when Kula ran right into him. This knocked both fighters to the canvas.

Kula jumped to her feet and glared daggers into G. Done's eyes. "What's wrong with you?! I'm going to lose that robot, now!!" She roared.

"We're in an arena!" G. Done insisted. "You're not going to lose him!"

"But someone else might eliminate him!" Kula shouted. "Let me through! I need to destroy that robot!!"

G. Done raised an eyebrow at Kula's extremely-out-of-character attitude, but wasn't given enough time to give a reply.

"I SAID MOVE!!!" Kula roared as she grabbed G. Done, pitched him out of the arena and resumed running after Heat Man.

G. Done landed in Army Men. Riff blew him up with his bazooka.

Lillith looked around the arena at the fighters left for a challenge. Blue Mary was still beating Ace down, although May was skipping in to help her. Kula was still wildly chasing Heat Man around the arena and didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. Zero and Adam were still fighting each other with their beam swords and weren't letting anything interrupt them. Roy tried to step in and got his cape cut in half for his troubles.

Lillith suddenly saw Kagemaru fighting off Earthquake and figured that he could use a bit of help. Hovering off the ground a couple of inches, Lillith floated over.

Unfortunately, Lillith was across the arena, and was taking a while to get across to help Kagemaru out. Because of this, Kagemaru was forced to fight off the huge mountain of lard that was Earthquake for a little while longer.

Kagemaru rolled to the side as Earthquake slammed his weapon into the canvas. Jumping to his feet, Kagemaru leapt at Earthquake and kicked him in the chest, forcing him towards the ropes a couple of steps.

"A lucky shot." Earthquake grumbled. "Let's see if you can do that again!"

"Gladly." Kagemaru said as he jumped.

Lillith arrived at Kagemaru's side just as the blue-clad ninja kicked Earthquake over the ropes, sending him tumbling down into an elimination portal (where he landed in Ecco the Dolphin and created the biggest tidal wave in record history).

"Oh, you just eliminated him." Lillith noted once she arrived.

"Yep. He thought he could beat me, and that was his downfall." Kagemaru replied.

"Well, THAT sucks. I came across the arena to help you fight him." Lillith sulked. "Now it just seemed pointless for me to do it."

"I appreciate the thought, but unfortunately, you came at the wrong time." Kagemaru said. "You'll just have to find something else to do, then."

Lillith shrugged. "Okay." She said as she gave Kagemaru an uppercut and sent him out of the ring.

Kagemaru landed in Ecks vs. Sever, where he easily downed both of the game's main characters.

May whistled a cheery tune as she climbed on top of one of the turnbuckles and waited for Blue Mary to punch Ace a couple more times before leaping off.

"WHEEE!!!!" May said gleefully as she place her anchor under her again. Mary saw her coming down and backed off, leaving nothing to prevent May from doing the world's hardest cannonball onto Ace's stomach.

"I appreciate the help, but why did you chose to help me pound him in the first place?" Mary asked. "Did he hit on you, too?"

"No. I just thought that it would be fun to beat him up." May replied. "It looked like you were having fun, anyway."

Mary was about to reply when Falco Lombardi shot past in a Falco Phantasm, running straight into Mary and taking her to another part of the arena. This left May to fight/beat on Ace alone.

"Oh, pooh." May pouted. "There goes my ally."

Ace slowly stood to his feet, his head throbbing and his mind wondering what he had done to deserve all of this. Sure, he had made a stupid decision to hit on a woman whom was already taken, but that didn't explain why the pirate girl with the immensely-huge weapon chose to jump in and start whacking him as well.

"Okay. No more of this nice guy act." Ace told himself. "Now that my mind is set, I'll turn around and eliminate both those girls for doing this to me."

Ace turned around, but before he could take one step, May swung her huge anchor and clobbered Ace in the face, sending the mercenary spiraling out of the ring.

Ace landed in Dead or Alive: Extreme Beach Volleyball. He promptly died of nosebleed.

Falco came to a screeching halt and sent Mary, whom he was still pushing around, flying into a turnbuckle. The blonde policewoman growled as she got to her feet. "What's wrong with you?!" She snapped at the avian.

"Hey, I haven't had much of a chance to fight anyone yet, mainly due to that psychotic ice girl chasing the flaming robot around." Falco replied. Kula chased Heat Man behind him to emphasize his point. "I just needed a fight and figured that you'd do."

Mary cracked her knuckles. "Sounds like bird-boy's got a death wish." She said as she stepped forward.

"I afraid it's YOU whom are out of your league." Falco said with a smirk as he drew his blaster and fired several times.

Mary anticipated this and showed an amazing amount of reflexes and avoided the lasers, although the last one got close and singed the edge of her top. The instant she knew she was in the clear, Mary slid forward and kicked Falco in the stomach. As the birdman was distracted, Mary jumped to her feet and leapt at Falco, wrapping her legs around his head and knocking him to the canvas.

"You're…More…Persistent…Than I…Thought!" Falco grunted as he wriggled himself free from Mary's grip and pushed her off of him. Mary landed flat on her back, but was quick to get back to her feet again. Mary charged Falco again.

Unfortunately, Falco was even quicker and thrust his knee into Mary's stomach. Falco quickly followed the attack with a hard kick to the head. This knocked Mary away, but it did little to stop her from continuing onward and jumping at Falco again.

Falco was just too quick for Mary and did a backflip, kicking the airborne Mary at the same time and sending her into the air. Falco leapt into the air after her and sent her flying out of the arena with a kick to the side.

Mary landed in State of Emergency, where she made a record amount of arrests and STILL got beat down within ten minutes.

Back in the arena, Falco landed on his feet gracefully and looked around the ring at the remaining fighters. Zero and Adam had taken a break from their sword fight, but were still eyeing each other just in case the other started attacking again. Roy was standing aside, using a cloth to clean and polish his blade to get it ready for the next wave of fighters. Lillith was floating a few feet away, sitting down in midair to keep herself rested. Nei was breathing a bit hard, but looked alright otherwise. Bakuryu was sitting aside, gathering his strength for the next section. Cody gave a stretch and scratched the back of his head, sporting a couple of bruises. The Servbot, for a lack of something better to do, sat down and started peeling a potato. May took an interest in this and sat down beside him.

Falco stepped back as Kula chased Heat Man past him again. He then looked towards the entrance curtain, awaiting the next wave of fighters to enter.

FINAL SCORE: (15 votes on the main fight, but only 10 on the Side Match)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

ROY (SSB) (13:2) 11 (Percival, Ky)

LILLITH AENSLAND (DS) (12:3) 9 (Chin, Kagemaru)

KULA DIAMOND (KOF) (12:3) 9 (Crystal King, G. Done)

ZERO (MM) (10:5) 5 (Trident)

MAY (GG) (10:5) 5 (Ace)

SERVBOT (MVC2) (10:5) 5 (Game & Watch)

HEAT MAN (MM) (10:5) 5 (E. Honda)

FALCO LOMBARDI (SSB) (10:5) 5 (Blue Mary)

NEI (S3) (10:5) 5 (Mickey)

CODY (SFA3) (9:6) 3 (Shun Di)

ADAM MCCLOUD (TFS) (9:6) 3 (Andrew)

BAKURYU (BR) (9:6) 3 (Benimaru)

(ELIMINATED)

G. DONE (GF) (8:7) 1 (Hayate)

KAGEMARU (VF) (8:7) 1 (Earthquake)

MR. GAME & WATCH (SSB) (8:7) 1 (Mudman)

E. HONDA (SFA3) (8:7) 1

TRIDENT (EC) (8:7) 1

ACE (S3) (7:8) -1

BLUE MARY RYAN (FF) (6:9) -3

CRYSTAL KING (PM) (6:9) -3

KY KISKE (GG) (6:9) -3

EARTHQUAKE (SS) (6:9) -3

SHUN DI (VF) (5:10) -5

CHIN GENSAI (KOF) (4:11) -7

HAYATE (KE) (4:11) -7

ANDREW (SS) (4:11) -7

MICKEY ROGERS (AOF2) (4:11) -7

BENIMARU NIKAIDO (KOF) (4:11) -7

PERCIVAL FRAULIEN (S3) (4:11) -7

MUDMAN (WH) (2:13) -11

BONUS MATCHES:

"Reptile vs. Bird" 

KOOPINATOR (PM) _**pulverizes**_ BIRDIE (SFA3)

8 to 2

**It's a Surprise to Me**: The voting was pretty one-sided for which fighter to take the top slot. I'm even more surprised because of how people voted for Roy in the LAST tournament.

**Super Smashing**: All three of the Smash Bros. representatives got at least one elimination, even though Mr. Game & Watch didn't survive the section.


	7. Section Two

Section Two 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The twelve fighters still in the ring took what little time they had to relax (well, most of them. Kula was still madly chasing Heat Man around the arena) before the next wave of fighters came out. Suddenly hearing the crowd starting to cheer, the fighters looked up at the entrance curtain to see whom was coming down to the ring.

"**FUTCH!" (S3)**

Taking a deep breath, the Dragon Knight pulled out his huge sword (one that would make Cloud Strife jealous) and charged headfirst down to the ring.

Upon landing in the ring, Futch made his way over to Nei, the only other Suikoden fighter in the ring. "Good to see that you're still in the ring, Nei." He greeted.

"I almost feel sorry for what happened to Ace, though." Nei sighed. "If I wasn't wrapped up in a fight of my own, I would have gone over to help him."

"Well, what's done is done." Futch said. "Come on. Let's do some double-teaming."

"Okay."

"**VIVIAN!" (PM)**

The cute Shadow Siren blew a couple of kisses as she went down to the ring, all the while anchored to the ground. Somehow, Vivian was able to get into the arena, but no one asked any questions as to how she did it.

Vivian saw Roy still brandishing his sword and smirked, then snapped her fingers. The canvas underneath Roy's feet exploded, sending the redhead swordsman flying into the air before crashing down onto the canvas again. Vivian giggled as she 'walked' over.

Roy slowly got to his feet and glared down at Vivian. "Hey! What the heck was that for?!" He asked.

"It IS a free-for-all, isn't it?" Vivian asked back.

Roy growled as he readied his sword. "So that's how it's going to be, huh? Okay." He said. "Let's do this!"

"**GOH HINOGAMI!" (VF)**

Receiving a warmer reception than last year (probably because more people knew of him now that he wasn't a 'newbie' to Virtua Fighter), Goh smirked and walked down to the ring.

"Okay. There's no kooky kung-fu chefs in the ring and it doesn't look like I'll have to play the hero this time around." Goh noted. "Guess all there is that's left for me is a good, old-fashioned brawl. Good."

Hpwever, the instant, Goh stepped into the ring, a freshly-peeled potato was sent straight into his forehead. Goh staggered around, holding his head and muttering a few select curse words before glaring at the guilty party.

"You want some of this, pal?!" The Servbot challenged in a strangely unusual manner. "Bring it! I can take you!"

Goh growled and cracked his knuckles, approaching the tiny machine.

May, whom was near the Servbot when he threw the potato, decided to make herself scarce and scampered off.

"**KUROKO!" (SS)**

The black-clad judge came out from behind the curtain to a mixed reaction, but he paid it no mind. Carrying a red flag and a white flag, Kuroko stepped down to the ring and got in, looking around for someone to penalize.

Setting his sights on the fight between Adam McCloud and Zero, Kuroko stepped over and started waving his red flag. "Penalty! Robot, you are fighting with an illegal beam sword!" He said. "As punishment, you must eliminate yourself!"

Zero and Adam, for the first time in a while, stopped their fight and looked at the judge with unusual stares.

"Uh…We're in a no-holds-barred arena tournament." Zero reminded. "With the exception of bullets, anything goes."

"Don't talk back to me!" Kuroko snapped. "I'm the authority, here!"

"I propose a truce." Adam suggested.

"No argument here." Zero said, his eyes narrowed. "Let's get him."

"**FAUST!" (GG)**

Because of his insane height, it only took a few long steps for Faust to get down to the ring. Spinning his scalpel in his hand, Faust jumped into the ring and landed gracefully as he looked around through the bag on his head for a potential opponent.

Faust set his sights on Lillith and came rushing over. "My dear! You have wings sprouting from your head!" He pointed out.

"Uh…Yeah?" Lillith asked.

"This is serious!" Faust exclaimed. "I may have to operate!" With that, he held up his gigantic scalpel and held it close to Lillith's face. "Don't worry. From what I hear, this doesn't hurt all that much."

Lillith screamed and backpedaled away from the maniacal healer. "Get away from me, you freak!" She said.

With that, another chase started around the arena, this one going in the opposite direction as Kula and Heat Man.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"You can announce the next Mystery Fighter, Tinyrocket." SSBFreak said.

"You sure?" Tinyrocket asked as he grabbed a mic.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted him to come." SSBFreak shrugged. "You may as well be the one to bring him in."

"Thanks." Tinyrocket said with a smirk.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Three**!"

"**EDUARDO!" (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)**

The purple monster that came out from behind the curtain nervously waved to the crowd as he walked down to the ring. However, once he got to the end of the ramp, he found himself unable to get into the ring.

"Okay. I just need to jump once." Eduardo told himself. "That's all I need to do. Come on, senor. You can do it. Three…Two…One…" Eduardo was about to jump in when he stopped himself again, retreating a couple of steps back. "How could this be so hard? I need to get in…Hey, I know! I'll trick myself! Hey, what's that, senor?" Eduardo said as he pointed to the right. He then looked in the direction he was pointing with a clueless expression. "What?" With that, Eduardo took one step forward while he wasn't looking and fell into the ring.

When Eduardo landed, he looked around. "Well, I'm glad THAT'S over." He said as he suddenly saw Goh approaching the Servbot menacingly. Seeing injustice in what was happening, Eduardo rushed over.

"Senor, stop that!" Eduardo order as he arrived at the Servbot's side. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Like you?" Goh asked with a smirk.

"Uh…Oops." Eduardo managed. In the meantime, the Servbot climbed onto the shoulder of the purple monster.

"TAKE NO PRISONERS!" The Servbot shouted as he pulled out a club.

Eduardo gulped, not really liking what he had gotten himself into.

**(Megaman Locker Room)**

"Uh…Tron, I don't want to tell you how to work your mechanics, but I don't think that Servbot's supposed to be acting that way." Megaman pointed out.

"I…I don't understand it." Tron said, scratching her head. "I don't program the Servbot's to act like this."

"Then how do you explain how that little guy's screaming various battle cries at the assassin?" Roll asked.

"Someone must have rewired his circuitry!" Tron said in realization. "Impossible! I can't think of anyone skilled enough to get through anything I've built!"

**(Dome; Crowd)**

Knuckles the Echidna reclined in his chair, holding the Master Emerald. In all honesty, he was glad that he declined the offer to return as a leader of the security force. Leaving the Master Emerald unattended for so long last year almost resulted in it getting stolen, so when Knuckles decided to come and watch the tournament this year, he just too the Master Emerald with him to keep it safe.

Avoiding the unusual stares he was getting because he was fingering such a huge gem, Knuckles simply continued watching the fight to see what would happen next. For some reason, Knuckles loved fighting tournaments. They just seemed to make something click for him, but whatever it was, it made Knuckles want to jump into the ring himself and see how well he could do.

Knuckles had just returned to his seat, as a matter of fact. He was going to get something from the restaurant, but stopped himself when he saw the battle between Birdie and the Koopinator. Knowing never to interrupt a fight when it included someone like the Koopinator, Knuckles had returned to his seat so he could go check the restaurant in a few minutes to see if the fight had cleared up at all.

Suddenly hearing some footsteps, Knuckles looked up and saw a tall man with dark skin and red hair approaching.

"Knuckles the Echidna, I presume?" He asked.

"Yeah. That's me." Knuckles replied casually.

"I'm afraid that I must ask you to hand over that emerald, then." The dark-skinned man replied with a smirk. "We need it more than you do at the moment."

Knuckles wasn't stupid, and he certainly wasn't as gullible as some people thought. He recognized this man as Gannondorf Dragmire, an evil man from Hyrule, and knew that he was bad news. Standing up, Knuckles placed the Master Emerald on his chair and got into a stance.

"Sorry, pal. I ain't parting with the Master Emerald." Knuckles warned. "So why don't you get out of my face and let me watch the fight?"

"So you won't give it up that easily, huh?" Gannondorf asked with an evil smirk as he himself got into a stance. "Somehow, I'm not surprised."

**(The Arena)**

"**KEN MASTERS!" (SFA3)**

The fans went wild as one of Street Fighter's two main characters came out from behind the curtain. Ken played to the crowd as he walked down to the ring and stepped in.

Looking around, Ken set his sights on Futch. Cracking his knuckles, the red-clad man rushed over to the Dragon Knight from behind and jumped at him in a flying kick.

Unfortunately for Ken, Futch noticed him in time and spun around, holding up his sword. Ken's foot struck the huge blade of Futch's weapon, doing absolutely nothing to hurt him.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." Futch pointed out simply.

"I can see that." Ken replied as he charged at the Dragon Knight with the intent of elimination.

"**YURI SAKAZAKI!" (KOF)**

The crowd cheered for Yuri as she ran down the ramp leading to the ring, waving to the crowd.

Deciding to ignore Kula's unusual behavior for the moment, Yuri decided to help out Lillith. After all, she had a psychotic man of medicine chasing after her with a gigantic scalpel as long as she was tall.

"Chou Upper!" Yuri shouted as she lunged at Faust and delivered a strong uppercut to where she figured his jaw was underneath the bag he was wearing.

Lillith breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Faust fly back several feet. "Thanks." She said.

"Don't mention it." Yuri said before suddenly seeing Faust getting to his feet. "But here he comes again!"

"I say we work together, here." Lillith suggested.

"This guy's creeping me out. I'm all for it." Yuri nodded in agreement.

"**JOE THE HEDGEHOG!" (TFS)**

The yellow hedgehog stood outside the entrance curtain, using his red shirt to clean his shades off. Once he was satisfied, Joe replaced his shades and launched himself down to the ring.

Joe saw Cody and rushed over. Cody turned to see him coming, but it was already too late. Joe nailed him with a strong uppercut, sending him into the air. While Cody was in the air, Joe rushed underneath him before he could hit the canvas.

"Shooting Star Combo!" Joe shouted as he thrust his fists into Cody back several times. After about six punches, Joe kicked Cody into the canvas again.

Cody slowly stood to his feet and looked at the newcomer. "You're pretty fast." He noted.

"I've been training." Joe replied with a smirk as he readjusted his shades.

"Well, let's see how well you fight when I'm fully aware of you coming at me." Cody suggested, putting up his feet.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Joe said with a smirk.

"**CECILE!" (S3)**

Those that weren't present last year stared in awe at the young girl running down to the ring with a helmet and breastplate at least two sizes too big for her. Dragging the end of her spear behind her and gripping her shield in her other hand, Cecile energetically leapt into the ring.

The instant she landed, Cecile held up her shield and blocked a stray fireball from Ken. Once she did, Cecile charged forward at the first person she saw. That was currently the fight between Vivian and Roy.

Cecile lunged at the two, but they both saw her coming. Vivian sunk into the canvas and duck underneath Cecile's spear while Roy simply blocked the attack with his sword.

"I don't remember inviting you." Roy noted.

"I just wanted to find someone to fight and I decided on you guys." Cecile replied simply.

"Think you can manage a second opponent?" Roy asked Vivian.

Vivian smirked. "Can you?" She asked.

Roy returned the smirk. "Let's do this!"

"**KIM DRAGON!" (WH)**

With traditional Chinese music playing through the speakers, the Bruce Lee lookalike of the World Heroes gang came out to a mixed reaction. Kim Dragon took a deep breath, then charged down the ramp and leapt into the ring.

May saw him come in and instantly swung her anchor at him. Kim Dragon saw the attack coming and gracefully leapt over the attack, kicking her in the face at the same time. May staggered away, holding her face.

"That hurt!" May shouted.

"You hitting me with the anchor would have hurt me even more." Kim Dragon replied. "You shouldn't be complaining."

"Don't talk that way to me!" May shouted as she lunged at Kim Dragon again.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Four**!"

"**ALLY GATOR!" (Black & Bruised)**

_(In the jungle, the mighty jungle)_

_(The lion sleeps tonight)_

_(In the jungle, the mighty jungle)_

_(The lion sleeps tonight)_

The redhead boxer rotated her head a couple of times and pounded her gloved fists together before charging down the ring with a grin on her face. Leaping into the ring, Ally made a beeline straight for Eduardo to give him help with Goh.

"Hey, Eduardo." Ally greeted as she arrived at the side of the other Mystery Fighter. "You need help with this guy?"

"I think senor Lego man has things covered, senorita Ally." Eduardo replied before pointing. "In fact, I am considering HELPING senor Goh right now."

Ally looked in the direction Eduardo was pointed and saw the Servbot jumping up and down on Goh's back. The two Mystery Fighters looked at each other and shrugged.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Okay. I'm confused." Unknown1 said.

"At what?" SSBFreak asked.

"How do Eduardo and Ally know each other? Eduardo's from a cartoon and Ally's from a game that hardly anyone played."

"Well, Eduardo's one of my favourite characters, and Ally's SSBFreak favourite female video game character." Tinyrocket replied. "They met each other when SSBFreak and I became friends."

"I'm still confused." Unknown1 shook his head.

**(Hotel; Arcade)**

Several people were scattered around the arcade, playing different games. Even a couple of fighters whom weren't scheduled to enter the arena for a while were present, having fun.

One particular man was standing aside, watching a monitor of the arena. He had blonde hair and a large blonde soul patch. He was wearing a red and white headband, a brown vest and a pair of shorts decorated like the American flag. He was currently watching Ally Gator teaming up with Eduardo and starting a fight with Falco Lombardi and Bakuryu.

"That's my baby sister, alright." Kid USA chuckled to himself. "Come on, Ally. You did well last year. Let's see a repeat performance."

Kid USA was about to go over and watch Dan Hibiki and Duck King duke it out in a DDR match when he saw a few figures aside, talking to each other. Kid USA thought that they looked suspicious, so he went over to listen in, his movements acting before his brain again. On closer inspection, Kid USA recognized the trio as a few of the fighters from the Mortal Kombat node.

"How interesting." Baraka chuckled quietly. "So Bison needs Master Shao Khan's help and that includes us as well?"

"You're right about that." Mileena replied, her mask covering her mouth and nose. "We're to report to Bison as soon as possible."

"Well, what're we waiting around here, for?" Reptile cackled. "Let's go kill some people."

This struck a nerve with Kid USA. This made him jump in front of the doorway leading out of the arcade, blocking the exit from the three fighters.

"Hold it right there!" Kid USA shouted. "You guys aren't going anywhere!"

Baraka gave a big, toothy grin. "Looks like we've got a bit of resistance." He noted.

"I call dibs on his left leg." Reptile said, getting into a stance.

"You guys go on. I can take him alone." Mileena said. "You report to Bison and tell him I'll be right behind you."

"Try not to take too long." Baraka said as he and Reptile slipped past Kid USA and ran off.

Kid USA chuckled at Mileena. "So a pretty woman's going to fight me?" He asked. "Must be my lucky day."

Mileena pulled her mask down, revealing a huge set of teeth that looked like Baraka's.

"HOLY CRAP!!!" Kid USA said as he jumped back. Mileena saw this, replaced her mask and jumped forward.

**(The Arena)**

"**MEWTWO!" (SSB)**

_(My head's spinning, the world's twisted)_

_(My head's twisted, the world's spinning)_

_(My head's spinning, the world's twisted)_

_(My head's twisted, the world's spinning)_

_(Round and round and round and round…)_

Coming out to 'Gravity' by Delirious, the psychic Pokemon came out to a loud cheer. Mewtwo gave a bored sigh and floated down to the ring. When Mewtwo reached the end of the ramp, he simply teleported into the ring.

Mewtwo appeared near Goh, whom was still laying on his face with the Servbot jumping on him. Goh looked up and saw the psychic Pokemon. "H-Hey! Gimmie a hand here!" He pleaded.

Mewtwo lifted a non-existent eyebrow in amusement. "Very well." He said as he concentrated his energy, throwing the Servbot off Goh's back. Once the little machine was gone, Goh scrambled to his feet.

"Having trouble beating a little man made of Lego?" Mewtwo asked with a smirk.

"Hey! That thing's more aggressive than it looks, okay?!" Goh insisted.

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Mewtwo chuckled.

"**SEARCH MAN!" (MM)**

"Okay. Here's the plan." The right head of Search Man explained. "We'll go in there, pick off a couple with the Homing Sniper and then work together to get them out of the ring."

"Sounds like fun!" The left head replied. "Come on! Let's go!"

"No, you fool! Not yet!" The right head protested. Unfortunately, the left head had more willpower at the moment and the right head was unable to stop his other half from racing down to the ring and jumping in.

Search Man landed in the arena as the left head looked around eagerly. "Hey, righty! Look! Here comes Heat Man!" He said before waving. "Hi, Heat Man!"

"Move, moron!!" The left head ordered.

Unfortunately, it was too late. Heat Man barreled over Search Man n a desperate attempt to escape his chaser. Kula stampeded over the downed Robot Master as she ran by.

"I hope you realize that I'm blaming all of this on you, lefty." The right head pointed out.

"Awwwww…"

"**LONG!" (BR)**

"Finally! Help!" Bakuryu said as he watched the green-clad man jump into the ring. He ducked a left hook from Ally Gator as he called out to his nodal companion. "Hey, Long! Over here!"

Long looked over and saw Bakuryu fighting off Eduardo and Ally alone and sprung into action, engulfing himself in a white light on the way over. When the flash of light subsided, Long had transformed into a huge tiger wearing his outfit.

Eduardo saw the tiger coming over, screamed and ran off. Ally sighed and ran after him to get him to calm down.

"What's with him?" Long (still in his tiger form) asked.

"I guess he's not used to seeing huge animals." Bakuryu reasoned.

"Well, now that they're gone, let's resume our fight, ninja-boy!" Falco said as he steped forward.

Bakuryu jumped into battle, and Long was about to assist when he felt a sharp pain in his arm. Long de-transformed back into his human form as he plucked what looked like a giant bee stinger from his arm. Curiously, Long looked towards the entrance curtain.

"**Q-BEE!" (DS)**

The gigantic bee creature gave a blank smile as she floated down to the ring and hovered in. When she landed, Q-Bee continued her trek towards Long.

"My. A humanoid that looks like an animal." Long noted. "You wouldn't happen to be a human with abilities like me, would you?"

Q-Bee didn't give a response. She just stuck her stinger forward and flew straight at Long, whom easily rolled out of the way. Q-Bee continued flying until getting her stinger stuck in a turnbuckle.

"Evidently, she seems to be more than a mere human." Long told himself. "If I'm to fight her off, I'll need to be extra careful."

"**HON-FU!" (FF)**

Spinning his nunchucks in his hand, Hon-Fu walked down to the ring to a positive crowd reaction and jumped in.

Hon-Fu made a quick scan of the arena and set his sights on Kim Dragon. Avoiding Heat Man and Kula (and walking past a Servbot screaming obscenities at him), Hon-Fu walked towards his target.

"Kim Dragon, I presume." Hon-Fu said.

"Yeah. That's me." Kim Dragon nodded.

Stepping to the side as Joe the Hedgehog flew past him, Hon-Fu readied his nunchucks. "I'm here for a fight. Shall we begin?" He asked.

"Can't think of a reason not to." Kim Dragon reasoned.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Um…Which one's which?" Tinyrocket asked. "I can't tell."

"Simple. Kim Dragon looks like Bruce Lee while Hon-Fu looks like Jackie Chan." SSBFreak replied casually.

"…Okay…I STILL don't know which is which."

"Time to bring out the last fighter?" Unknown1 asked.

"Go ahead." SSBFreak said.

**(The Arena)**

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**KASUMI TODOH!" (KOF)**

Last year's winner came out to an immensely-loud cheer, which was much larger than the one she received last year. Guessing that it was because she was the defending champion, Kasumi waved to the crowd and walked down to the ring.

"I wonder why I got such a lousy draw this year…" Kasumi pondered. "I think those guys just gave me this draw so I would have less of a chance at becoming champion again."

Seeing Yuri fighting off Faust alone (Lillith had been knocked aside earlier, where the Servbot had started fighting her), Kasumi rushed over to assist her friend.

"I apologize for not coming to your aid sooner, Yuri." Kasumi said as she swung her arms downwards, giving Faust a taste of her trademark energy move.

"There was nothing you could do about it, Kasumi." Yuri assured. "In fact, I wasn't holding out that bad."

"Well, now that there's two of us, we can take him on even easier." Kasumi said with a smile.

"You bet, Kasumi! Let's get him!" Yuri shouted.

With that, both girls rushed Faust together.


	8. Section Two Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Section Two Results 

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

"Do everyone a favour and die!!!" The Servbot screamed as he started throwing grenades (where he had gotten them from was anyone's guess) at Mewtwo and Goh. Mewtwo easily stopped the grenades with his psychic powers and folded his arms, throwing all of the deadly explosives out the ring safely (where they destroyed a certain old man in the Ranma node; there was much rejoicing).

"I never would have thought that little thing was capable of such destruction!" Goh admitted. "I didn't think they were supposed to be this fierce!"

"They're not." Mewtwo replied. "Someone messed with it's programming."

"You think that pirate girl that created them did it so this thing would have a better chance in the ring?" Goh asked as the Servbot started throwing paper airplanes at the two.

"Ms. Bonne loves the Servbot's like children." Mewtwo replied. "There's no way she would willingly make one of her beloved creations a walking death machine."

"So what do we do, then?"

"Remove this thing from the arena." Mewtwo replied as he cast the Servbot a glance. "As strange as it sounds, it's a threat to everyone here."

Adam McCloud found himself getting thrown into a turnbuckle. Adam groaned as he slowly got to his feet, looking around the ring to see if he could figure out whom the one to attack him was.

Suddenly, someone landed at his feet. Thinking that it was someone looking for a fight, Adam drew his beam sword. However, he suddenly noticed that it was Joe the Hedgehog, his nodal companion.

"You okay, Joe?" Adam asked as he helped Joe to his feet.

"Ugh. Yeah." Joe replied, rubbing his head. "Man. I didn't think Cody could hit that hard."

"You need any help, Joe?" Adam asked.

"You seem to have your hands pretty full as it is." Joe noted. "I'm fine for now."

"Okay. If you think you're okay." Adam shrugged as Joe rushed off to challenge Cody again.

Adam was about to continue on his own as well when a familiar Robot Master flew past.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Kula Diamond screamed as she flew past Adam, still chasing Heat Man down.

Standing aside, the right head of Search Man looked and saw Heat Man getting chased. "Should we go help him, lefty?" He asked.

"I think Heat Man's perfectly capable of looking after himself." The left, serious-looking head replied as he held up his arm to block a punch from Ken Masters. "Now help me!"

"Oh. Okay." The right head nodded as he kicked Ken in the stomach.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Now do you see what the deal is?" Koopinator asked Dee Jay. "I saw some guys from your node chasing a woman from mine. I knew that something wasn't going right."

Dee Jay rubbed his chin. "Well, I remember Dan & R. Mika telling us about this big plan Bison was attempting to pull off." He replied. "I wouldn't put it past Bison to come up with a new one."

"Then are you with me?" Koopinator asked. "If that Bison character is planing something, we need to stop it."

"I agree with you, there. Anything Bison gets involved in can't be good." Dee Jay nodded. "But we can't just run headfirst into battle."

"Why not?" Koopinator asked. "I could take most of Bison's cronies easily."

"That's just the thing. 'Most'." Dee Jay countered. "Bison will have plenty of help and we won't be able to take him alone. We'll need help and lots of it."

Koopinator was silent, his arms folded. As much as he hated to admit it, Dee Jay was right. He was tough, but he wasn't tough enough to take on a small army.

"What to you propose we do, then?" Koopinator challenged.

"I say we start searching the dome and hotel and see if we can get some info out of some of Bison's men." Dee Jay suggested. "And we'll also see if we can get some help from other people, whether they came here to fight or not."

Koopinator nodded. "Okay. Let's go, then." He said. "But we need to hurry."

"No argument here." Dee Jay replied. "Come on. Let's get moving."

Before either of the two could move, the five security generals rushed past them.

"Why did the tournament's owner want us at the arcade, anyway?!" Gumshoe asked.

"A fight broke out at the arcade!" Psymon replied eagerly. "I've been waiting a long time to get started again!"

"A video arcade, two punks and a chance to have the top score." Max noted. "Truly an extremely-deadly combination. Good times."

"Guh." Marilyn nodded in agreement.

Sergei remained silent, but followed the others, with Psymon leading the way, around a corner. Once they were gone, Koopinator and Dee Jay looked at each other, shrugged and took off in another direction.

**(The Arena)**

Ally Gator leaned to the side as May's anchor swung past her head. Ally then sprung into action and gave the pirate girl a hard body blow, knocking the wind out of her.

"You seem to be on the top of your game, lady." May noted with narrowed eyes as she swung her anchor again, this time horizontally.

Ally quickly ducked under the weapon and attempted another couple of quick punches, which May avoided with a jump backwards. "Hey, I've entered this thing before." The redhead replied. "No offense, but I know all about how this tournament works, newbie."

"At least I'VE seen work, lately." May said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Ally shouted as she lunged forward.

Eduardo was about to go over and help his friend when the Servbot crashed down at his feet, a victim to one of Mewtwo's psychic throws. Eduardo looked down at the little Lego man before it jumped to its feet again.

"Are you looking at me? Are you looking at me?!" The Servbot shouted as it looked around. "I don't see anyone else around, so I guess you ARE looking at me…"

Eduardo suddenly decided to get out of the area, slowly inching away.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The Servbot shouted as he pulled a Molotov Cocktail out from out of nowhere. "This is what happens to those that ignore me!"

Seeing the flaming bottle, Eduardo's eyes bugged out as he turned tail and ran away screaming.

Zero and Adam kept taking swings at Kuroko, attempting to take down the deranged judge before he could declare any more penalties (so far, the black-garbed judge had shouted about twelve penalties at random fighters).

"How much longer is he going to keep handing out penalties?" Adam asked.

"Maybe when he runs out of them…" Zero shrugged as he gave Kuroko a hard kick.

"Dude, have you even PLAYED the games he was in?"

"Uh…No?"

"Then we DON'T wait for him to run out of penalties." Adam replied. "We'll be here all night."

"Yeesh. Want me to toss him into the air?"

"Please."

Zero grabbed Kuroko and threw him upwards. As the black-garbed judge was in the air, Adam pulled out his gun and fired several times, striking the airborne Kuroko with perfect accuracy.

"Penalty! You are bringing a firearm to a fighting tournament! That's a violation of Section 5.37 Page 4 Paragraph 16 of the Judge's Handbook!" Kuroko shouted as he fell towards the canvas again. "For that violation, you must throw yourself from the arena!"

"Are you even AWARE that you're getting pummeled?" Adam asked aloud as he pulled his hands back and started gathering energy.

Once Kuroko came within range, Adam lashed out and launched a fireball from his hands. The Hadouken slammed into the airborne judge with full force, sending him past the ropes and out of the arena.

Kuroko landed in Sunset Riders. He saw Black Horse riding in with his gun and started trying to pin penalties on him. He was promptly stampeded over underneath the hooves of the evil cowboy's horse.

"STOP RUNNING AND DIE LIKE A MAN!!!" Kula screamed as she barreled over Hon-Fu and Kim Dragon while chasing down Heat Man.

"I'm NOT a man!!" Heat Man shouted back as he fled. "I'm a robot!"

"TOMATO, TOM-AHTO!" Kula roared as she waved her hand in front of Heat Man's path, creating a block of ice.

Heat Man, unprepared for this, flew headfirst into the block of ice. Kula's ice was too cold for Heat Man to burn through, so all Heat Man managed to do was give himself the biggest headache he had ever felt.

This, of course, gave Kula the chance to finally grab Heat Man and pull him close, burning daggers into his eyes. "DO YOU EVEN HAVE A REMOTE IDEA OF HOW MANY PAINFUL MEMORIES YOU MADE ME REMEMBER?!?!" She screamed at the cowering Robot Master. "I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FORGET THOSE MEMORIES FOR YEARS!!!"

"Uh…I'm sorry?" Heat Man replied with a nervous grin.

"IT'S TOO LATE FOR APOLOGIES, MORON!!!" Kula screamed. "I HOPE THAT THIS TEACHES YOU A LESSON!!!"

Kula wound her arm up a couple of times before pitching Heat Man over the ropes. Heat Man tried to rocket back in, but Kula acted quickly and created an ice barrier in his path. Heat Man hit his head on the barrier and tumbled back down into the portal.

Stunned, dazed and part-relieved, Heat Man landed in the middle of the desert in Super Mario Bros. 3. The Angry Sun tried to dive-bomb him, but Heat Man actually enjoyed the intense heat.

Kim Dragon and Hon-Fu slowly stood up shortly after Kula had run them over. Looking in the direction she had gone, the two saw that she had calmed down, wasn't screaming random death threats and was standing still.

"Guess that means the robot's eliminated." Hon-Fu scratched his head.

"Probably." Kim Dragon nodded. "Well, shall we get back to our fight?"

"Can't think of a reason not to." Hon-Fu shrugged.

With that, the two Chinese men started attacking each other again. Kim Dragon relied on his fists and feet to do the job, but Hon-Fu had the advantage of a pair of nunchucks to give him the edge.

Hon-Fu proved this point by lashing out with his weapon and spinning it around several times. Kim Dragon dodged the blow and thrust his foot into the other man's stomach, knocking him back a couple of steps.

"You're quicker than people make you out to be." Hon-Fu noted.

"I've had a lot of practice." Kim Dragon replied. "Not being in any games in a while gives me time to hone my skills. I think that I could beat you if we kept fighting long enough."

"We'll have to see about that, won't we?"

The two were about to continue fighting when Yuri Sakazaki jumped in and gave Hon-Fu a hard kick to the face, knocking him away. She turned and stared down Kim Dragon, cracking her knuckles.

"What did you do that for?!" Kim Dragon demanded.

"I decided that I wanted to fight you." Yuri replied. "So let's get going before that cop wakes up!"

"You asked for it." Kim Dragon said, eyes narrowed. "I'm going to-"

"Chou Upper!" Yuri shouted as she rushed forward and gave Kim Dragon a hard uppercut to the chin, launching him out of the ring before he could finish his sentence.

Hon-Fu got to his feet and suddenly saw that his opponent was gone. "Hey! He was MY elimination!" He accused, pointing at Yuri.

"I didn't see your name on it." Yuri replied with a smirk.

"You know what? Fine. Let's see if you can dodge this one." Hon-Fu said as he started spinning his nunchucks and approaching Yuri.

Hon-Fu swung his weapon two times before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, Hon-Fu found himself staring into the angry eyes of Eduardo.

"Senor, it's not nice to attack a woman like that." Eduardo pointed out as he grabbed Hon-Fu and pitched him out of the ring after Kim Dragon.

Hon-Fu landed in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, in the subway level. Standing up, Hon-Fu quickly saw Kim Dragon standing nearby.

"There you are!" Hon-Fu said. "Well, now that we're eliminated, maybe we can finish that fight of ours."

"Maybe the guys announcing the tournament will broadcast it for the audience." Kim Dragon shrugged.

Before either of the two could make a move, a subway train drove by, plowing over both of them.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I dunno about you guys, but I thought that was WAY more entertaining than if those two actually finished their fight." Unknown1 said.

**(The Arena)**

Futch held up his huge sword and blocked another fireball from Ken. So far, Futch had been managing to block most of Ken's attacks pretty easily. In fact, he had even managed to deflect a couple of Ken's fireballs back at him.

Ken ducked as another of his own fireballs soared over his head. "You seem to be more focused than you were last year." He noted.

"Well, I was the first to fall in my section and the one that eliminated me was one of those rejects from the Last Blade node." Futch growled. "After that happened, I put twice as much training into my time as I used to."

"Hey, at least you've improved." Ken smirked. "But you're obviously not at your top, or you wouldn't have challenged me."

"I can see you still haven't taken Jin Kazama's advice of overconfidence to heart." Futch noted as he swung his huge sword forward.

"You're asking for it, Dragon Knight!" Ken shouted as he kicked at Futch. Once again, Futch raised his sword and blocked the attack, allowing Ken to strike the sword with his foot.

Ken stepped backwards towards the ropes, his foot stinging from the failed attack. As plans started running through Ken's head, Futch rushed forward and prepared to swing his sword with all his might.

A light went on inside Ken's head as Futch charged him. _"That'll work."_ He thought. Ken leaned to the side as Futch swung his sword. While Futch was recovering from his own attack, Ken acted quickly and pushed the Dragon Knight over the ropes.

Futch landed in Harvest Moon. When a cow started to chew on his hair, he was tempted to kill it, but was afraid that the farmer with the unusual face would sue him.

Cody swung his fist at Joe the Hedgehog, but the yellow TFS'er proved to be too quick and rolled to the side. Joe quickly sprung to his feet and kicked the former hero in the side.

"Smart guy, eh?" Cody asked as he pulled his arm back. "Get a load of this, then! Criminal Upper!"

Cody lashed out and created a small tornado with his hand. However, Joe saw the attack coming and jumped backwards. After he was out of harm's way, Joe pulled his hands back and started to form a ball of red energy.

"Pretty sweet move there, Cody." Joe complimented. "But I have something that can beat it. Power Blitz!"

With that, Joe thrust his hands forward, firing a large ball of red energy at his opponent. Cody wasn't expecting the attack and was given a hard blow to the stomach. Cody recoiled, but quickly uprighted himself and rushed Joe.

Cody leapt at Joe and delivered a hard kick. Joe tried to create a protective shield, but couldn't activate it in time and received a blow to the head. This time it was Joe to recoil.

"Looks like we're pretty evenly matched, here." Joe noted.

"Yeah. I look forward to seeing which of us comes out the winner." Cody nodded with a smirk.

Suddenly, the two heard a loud roar of anger and disbelief. Turning, they saw Goh Hinogami flying from the ring while the Servbot screamed random death threats after him, even after Goh had gone through the portal.

Seeing Mewtwo nearby, Cody asked the obvious. "How the heck did that thing get that guy out of the ring?" He asked.

"Trust me. You do NOT want to know." Mewtwo replied with a sigh before floating off to pick a fight with someone else.

Cody and Joe looked at each other, shrugged and continued fighting.

Goh landed in Super Mario Strikers. The metal ball slammed into the back of his head, sending him facefirst into the ground. Several Koopas ran over his back while he was down.

**(Dome; Crowd)**

"Hey! Down in front!" Rancid from Time Killers shouted angrily.

Unfortunately, the two people fighting weren't going to settle down anytime soon, and they were constantly blocking the view of the arena from the others in the crowd, but neither of the two seemed like they cared.

Gannondorf flew backwards as Knuckles' fist slammed into his stomach. The dark warlock honestly hadn't been expecting this sort of power to come from someone so small. As much as Gannondorf didn't want to admit it, Knuckles seemed like he was just as strong as he was.

"Hey! Watch it!" Crunch Bandicoot shouted as Knuckles jumped over him. "I'm trying to watch the fight, here!"

Knuckles once again dis-acknowledged the existence of the protestors and continued to focus on his opponent. Gannondorf saw Knuckles coming and lunged at him foot-first, giving the small echidna a hard kick.

Although he was taken aback and was sent flying through the air, Knuckles quickly uprighted himself in midair and glided back over to Gannondorf. Once he was overtop of the dark king of the Gerudos, Knuckles dropped out of the glide and landed on top of him, then started driving his fists into Gannondorf's back.

Luckily for Gannondorf, he had a tougher body and a high-pain threshold so he didn't really feel the attack that much. Jumping to is feet, Gannondorf knocked Knuckles off of him.

"We could have avoided this altogether if you had just given me that emerald of yours." Gannondorf supplied.

"Screw that! The emerald stays with me!" Knuckles shouted back. "It's my sworn duty to protect it!"

"Shut up, you whippersnapper!" Cranky Kong, sitting nearby, snapped as he whacked Knuckles over the head with his cane. "I can barely hear the fight!"

Gannondorf, suddenly seeing an opening, pulled his hand back. Knuckles saw this and charged forward.

Unfortunately, he was too late. Gannondorf unleashed the Warlock Punch and it was a direct hit. Knuckles went flying across the stands, leaving the Master Emerald free for taking.

"Thanks for the emerald!" Gannondorf said with a smirk as he picked up the emerald.

However, before he could get very far, a blur of red shot past and struck the Master Emerald, shattering it into many pieces, which flew off in all directions, magically going through walls and vanishing.

Gannondorf looked down at the newly-arrived Knuckles with shock. "How did you get back so fast?!" He asked.

"When it comes to MY emerald, I get determined." Knuckles replied.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, YOUR emerald has just been shattered." Gannondorf pointed out.

"I'm aware of that. I can repair it, and if it's in pieces, it'll be safe from people like you." Knuckles replied as he gave Gannondorf a huge uppercut, sending him flying backwards and knocking him out.

Knuckles breathed heavily as he rushed out of the stands. He had a job to do, now. It was one that he was hoping he wouldn't have to do again: Gather the missing pieces of the Master Emerald.

**(The Arena)**

Roy growled as his sword sliced a wooden log in half. He had actually taken a swing at Bakuryu, but the young ninja had vanished from sight. He had been doing this for a while now, and it was starting to get incredibly frustrating.

"Stay still for once, ninja!" Roy shouted aloud. "Where'd you go this time?!"

"Up here, prettyboy!" Bakuryu shouted from above as he dropped down and swung his sword.

"Oh, YOU'RE a fine one to talk." Roy said as he stepped back and held up his sword, blocking the blow. Once he blocked it, Roy slashed forward, countering the blow Bakuryu would have landed.

Because of this sudden attack, Bakuryu couldn't vanish in time and took the blow, flying back yet landing gracefully on his feet. Narrowing his eyes at the swordsman, Bakuryu drew his own sword and rushed forward.

"Not happening, pal." Roy warned as he swung his sword to counter Bakuryu's ninja blade. The two young fighters locked swords a couple of times before Bakuryu jumped back and warped away again, leaving another log in his place.

"When is this guy going to stop this?" Roy growled to himself as he picked up the log Bakuryu had left behind and looked around. Once he saw Bakuryu coming at him again, Roy hurled the log at him.

Bakuryu, not suspecting the attack, received a very sharp blow to the forehead. As Bakuryu stepped back, holding his head, Roy rushed forward and pushed him over the ropes and out of the ring.

Bakuryu landed in Naruto, where Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura beat him into the ground.

Cecile held up her shield as Q-Bee repeatedly tried to sting her. Q-Bee's stinger struck Cecile's shield several times, but nothing actually got through the defense.

"I gotta hand it to her. She IS persistent." Cecile noted. She suddenly saw an opening and took it, swinging the spear she was holding out at the giant bee woman. Q-Bee received a pretty major cut for her trouble and flew backwards in pain.

When Q-Bee calmed down, she glared daggers down at Cecile and zoomed in for the kill. Cecile quickly put up her shield, hoping that it would be enough to block the attack.

Q-Bee struck Cecile's shield with full force, and her stinger actually punctured the steel surface of it. Luckily for Cecile, it didn't go any further. In fact, Q-Bee got herself stuck with her stinger in the shield, unable to get it out.

Cecile saw this and smirked. "Looks like you can't get out of my shield." She noted as she walked towards the ropes. "I suppose I could let you hold onto it for a while and let the people fix it when you get back."

With that, Cecile used all of her muscle to throw her shield, with Q-Bee still attached, over the ropes. Q-Bee tried to fly back in, but the weight of the shield was too much for her and she fell into a portal.

Q-Bee landed in World of Warcraft. Some newbies saw her and mistook her for a monster. Q-Bee easily proved them wrong.

The obvious downside to Cecile's situation now was that she was without a shield. The young girl, although knowing that she wasn't used to fighting without her shield, grabbed her spear with both hands and rushed off to start another fight.

Long swung his fist at Falco, but the avian was too quick and ducked the punch. However, Long had anticipated this and drove his knee into Falco's face while he was crouched over. Falco was sent reeling as Long advanced and delivered another few quick punches to the blue birdman's face.

"You're fast for a human." Falco noted as he zipped forward in a Falco Phantasm. Long quickly blocked the attack, but couldn't stop a minor blow that followed afterwards.

"It came with my 'animal' instincts." Long replied as he gathered up his energy and engulfed himself in a bright light, making Falco cover his eyes.

When the light cleared, standing in Long's place was a six-foot tiger wearing his green gi. Falco's eyes widened, seeing at how much this new form could enhance his speed and agility.

Long rushed Falco and swung his newfound claws at him. Falco sprang back and allowed Long to slash nothing but thin air. Once he saw the attack fail, Falco jumped at his opponent and delivered a hard kick to his face.

Although the attack hurt him, it did little to faze the enhanced Long. Long pressed forward with a couple more claw swings and kicks, and although he managed to land a couple of hits, Falco had avoided the majority of the attacks.

Long took one more swing, which Falco managed to avoid with a lean to the side. Falco pushed Long towards the ropes and performed a flipkick, removing Long from the ring.

Long, still in his tiger form, landed in Spyro the Dragon. He and Hunter got into a fight that ended in a draw when a random Orc clubbed them both.

Vivian sunk into the canvas as Yuri's fireball soared over her head. Once the attack stopped, Vivian rose from the small shadow on the canvas and delivered a punch to Yuri's stomach. The young Sakazaki stepped back, but quickly recovered and sent an uppercut flyign into the Shadow Siren's chin. Vivian was sent flying into the air, but the spout where her legs were supposed to be remained anchored to the ground, so she couldn't really go anywhere.

"No fair!" Yuri shouted. "You can't get thrown from the ring!"

"Sucks to be you." Vivian shrugged as she snapped her fingers. The canvas underneath Yuri's feet exploded, rocketing the young girl into the air. Yuri crashed into the canvas, but found herself getting to her feet.

"Okay, that's it!" Yuri shouted as she rushed forward and dove at Vivian in a flying kick. Vivian took the blow, but acted quickly and countered with a couple more punches, knocking Yuri away from her and sending her towards the ropes.

Seeing her chance, Vivian rushed forward and started delivering punches. Yuri started blocking them, but found herself getting forced back. By the time Yuri realized that she was getting close to the ropes, it was already too late. Vivian had grabbed her and had thrown her out of the ring.

Yuri fell into Rival Schools, where she and Tiffany took turns beating on Daigo.

Vivian, seeing her opponent eliminated, brushed her hands off with a satisfied smirk as she turned.

She stopped when she saw Ken throwing Nei over his shoulder and out of the ring (where she demolished the competition in Guitar Hero). Deciding not to bother with him, Vivian moved on to find a fight elsewhere, stepping around the Servobt (which now had war paint marked on its face and was screaming battle cries) on her way.

**(Hotel; Arcade)**

"Move out of the way!" Kid USA ordered the others in the arcade as he gave his opponent, Mileena, a hard punch to the face, knocking her away. The various others moved out of the way to avoid Mileena as she flew past.

While still in the air, Mileena saw a handlebar on the DDR machine. Grabbing hold of it, Mileena spun around and launched herself back at Kid USA. Surprised at the attack, Kid USA didn't think about blocking and Mileena collided with him, sending them both into the side of a nearby arcade machine.

Kid USA slowly got to his feet and jumped back to avoid a dagger swing from Mileena. Thinking quickly, Kid USA clenched his fist and ignited it in a gray hue.

"Let's hope this works for me as much as it worked for Ally in the last tournament." Kid USA mused as he charged his Anvil Powerup and rushed at Mileena.

Mileena quickly blocked the first punch, but when Kid USA managed to slip the second punch through, she felt it. She REALLY felt it. Mileena recoiled and staggered back several steps at the abnormal power of the single punch.

But Kid USA wasn't done, yet. He quickly punched Mileena several more times, trying to attack as much as he could before his powerup ran dry.

Unfortunately, the powerup nly lasted about thirty seconds, and the instant the powered punches stopped, Mileena sprang into action and gave Kid USA a hard kick to the head, knocking him backwards. Mileena crouched low and drew her daggers before leaping at Kid USA and preparing to drive her weapons through his heart.

A shrill scream from someone in the crowd of people snapped Kid USA back into reality and he saw Mileena coming down at him. Rolling to the side, Kid USA avoided the attempted assassination as Mileena's weapons slammed into the carpeted floor where he had been laying only a matter of seconds beforehand.

Seeing how close he had actually come to getting killed, Kid USA's face turned white, as he now knew how serious Mileena was. She would (and probably could) kill him without a second thought. Kid USA was starting to regret stepping in and starting the fight, now.

Unfortunately, while Kid USA was wrapped up in his thoughts, Mileena chose that time to spring into action again, slashing and stabbing the blonde boxer with her daggers. The small crowd watched in horror as Kid USA received countless cuts, some of which looked pretty deep. Mileena finished the assault with a final kick, sending Kid USA flying into an arcade machine with a scream of pain.

Mileena was about to jump in and finish the job when she heard footsteps coming from outside the arcade. Knowing that it was the security force, Mileena decided to take her leave.

"Consider yourself lucky." Mileena told Kid USA, whom was struggling to stay awake. "Not a lot of people manage to escape my attacks."

In the blink of an eye, Mileena had gone off, leaving the arcade through another door. The instant she was gone, the security force entered through the main door.

"Alright, people! The party starts now!" Psymon announced. "Where's the fire?"

Max looked around for a few seconds before pulling a match out of nowhere. He was about to light it when Marilyn backhanded the match out of his hand.

Sergei was the one to spot Kid USA and pointed the battered boxer out to the others.

"Yeesh, this kid really got a number done on him." Gumshoe said with a shake of his head. He looked at the crowd. "Does anyone know who the one responsible is?"

"It was that Mileena woman from the Mortal Kombat node!" Someone shouted.

Gumshoe sighed as he looked down at Kid USA, whom had lost consciousness. "There's no use. He's almost dead as it is." He replied. "We may as well start a search for that woman and arrest her for murder."

Standing in the crowd, a little rabbit girl was sobbing, and it only got worse when she heard what Gumshoe said. The small rabbit dared to look at the unmoving body of Kid USA again, but only managed to do so for a second before turning away and burying her head in her friend's dress.

"It's okay, Cream." The pink hedgehog with her assured. "He's going to be fine."

"No he's not, Amy!" The rabbit, Cream replied through her tears. "Did you see how many times that bad woman stabbed him?!"

"I'm sure he'll pull through." Amy Rose insisted. "He just doesn't seem the type to give up that easily."

Cream seemed to not notice what her friend had said and kept crying, wishing that there were something she could do.

Suddenly, Cream felt something tap against her foot. Looking down, Cream found herself staring at a shard of green crystal, which looked like it had broken off of something much larger.

Cream's eyes widened in realization. Bending over, Cream scooped up the Master Emerald shard and raced over to Kid USA's unconscious form, ignoring her friend's calls. When Cream arrived at Kid USA's side, she screeched to a halt and held the emerald shard near, concentrating.

Kid USA's cuts and wounds started to glow green before they slowly started to vanish. Cream gave a hopeful smile.

**(The Arena)**

Ally Gator, unaware of what her big brother was going through, shoved her fist at Lillith's face. The purple-haired girl quickly leaned back and avoided the blow, bringing her foot up at the same time, striking Ally in the chin.

Recoiling from Lillith's attack, Ally rubbed her chin for a second before pounding her gloved fists together and rushing her again.

Seeing Ally coming, Lillith smirked. "I don't think so." She taunted as she gracefully swerved to the side. Ally's fist shot past her, leaving the redhead open for an attack to the side. Ally staggered to the side for a second and recovered just in time to receive another kick to the face.

Ally looked and saw that Lillith had turned her foot into a blade of some sorts. Knowing what was coming next, the redhead jumped back as Lillith's foot swung past her. This left the purple-haired girl open to attack, which Ally quickly took advantage of with a punch to the back. Ally quickly followed up with a couple more punches and a hook.

Lillith stepped back. "Okay. I've underestimated you." She admitted. "But can you really blame me? I don't have any idea whom you are!"

"I get that a lot." Ally said as she narrowed her eyes. "And it's good that you've underestimated me, because otherwise, you'd be expecting me to do this!"

With that, Ally clenched her fist, igniting her gloves in a strange, yellow energy. Ally jumped forward and gave Lillith a quick punch, stunning her. While the purple-haired girl was stunned, Ally pulled her right hand down, giving Lillith a hard strike to the face. Ally then brought her right hand back up again, giving Lillith a hard backhand, knocking her away.

Lillith slowly got to her feet and stared at Ally, surprised. "What was that?!" She asked.

"My signature move." Ally explained with a smirk. "Everyone in my node has one of those."

Without giving Lillith a chance to retaliate, Ally rushed forward and gave the surprised bat-girl a strong uppercut to the chin, sending Lillith spinning out of the ring and into a portal.

Lillith landed in the Cave level in Goldeneye 007. As James Bond ran around and shot guards left and right, Lillith curled up and took a nap on the cold floor.

Rotating her head a couple of times, Ally turned to see if she could find another fight. However, the instant she turned, she found herself staring into a tall person's chest. Looking up, Ally found herself staring into a paper bag.

"I was going to cure that poor girl of her bat-wing disease!" Faust explained. "How could you eliminate her while her health is at risk?!"

"Uh…I'm pretty sure that she wasn't sick." Ally said, her eyebrow raised.

"Nonsense!" Faust insisted. "It's simply not possible for someone to have bat wings sprouting from their head and be perfectly fine at the same time!"

"Ah, **shaddap**!" Ally shouted as she clobbered Faust in the face, sending him sprawling. Ally stalked off to find another fight.

Laying on his back, Faust was contemplating how he could cure Ally of her temper problem when Mewtwo poked his head into the good doctor's field of vision.

"To be fair, you WERE asking for it." Mewtwo explained.

"Gadzooks! A talking feline!" Faust shouted in surprise as he jumped to his feet. "There must be something wrong with you! Please allow me to help you!"

"Just stop and think about what you're doing." Mewtwo explained. "You, an overly-sized doctor with a scalpel that looks like a toothpick for Gyrados, going against me, one of the most powerful Pokemon in existence with the ability to move things with my mind. Do you REALLY think it'll be safe for you to proceed?"

Faust stood in silence for a couple of seconds before shrugging and stepping forward.

"Apparently so." Mewtwo sighed as he levitated Faust into the air and threw him out of the arena, keeping his arms folded the entire time.

Faust landed in Phoenix Wright. Several police officers jumped him and arrested him because his scalpel looked like a murder weapon.

Although she was without her shield, Cecile was managing to hold her own against Vivian. Grabbing the pole of her spear with both hands, Cecile swung. Vivian saw the attack coming and sunk into the canvas again, turning into a small, circular shadow on the ground and ducking underneath Cecile's swing.

However, Cecile had anticipated this and awaited Vivian to rise from the canvas again. Cecile promptly gave the Shadow Siren a boot to the head, sending her flying back a few feet.

While Vivian was stunned, Cecile advanced again and struck her in the face with the blunt end of her spear.

"And here I was thinking that the absence of your shield would make you a lesser fighter." Vivian noted as she rubbed her jaw.

"Hey, a soldier has to be prepared for anything, even if it means their defense getting taken away." Cecile replied simply.

"Well, can your armour stand up to my flames?" Vivian asked with a smirk as she snapped her fingers.

Cecile knew what was coming next and plunged her spear into the canvas, leaping off her feet and holding herself in the air as the canvas erupted in flames underneath her. The instant the flames died down, Cecile got back to her feet and pulled her spear out of the canvas.

Vivian watched the display in surprise. No one had ever avoided her attack like that before, and seeing Cecile do it so skillfully made her realize that she had plenty of training and could probably avoid whatever she threw at her.

Thinking quickly, Vivian sunk into the shadows and moved underneath a surprised Cecile. Once she had passed the armour-clad girl, Vivian rose from the shadows and pushed her forward. This made Cecile stagger towards the ropes.

Quickly taking advantage of the situation, Vivian charged forward, grabbed Cecile's legs and flipped her over the ropes and sent her tumbling out of the ring.

Cecile landed in Rayman: Raving Rabbids, where she shocked all by throwing a cow further than anyone else had done.

Joe the Hedgehog ducked a blow from Cody, then followed with a kick to the former hero's stomach. As Cody stepped back, Joe lashed out his hands and sent another Power Blitz into his stomach, launching Cody back several feet.

"Alright! He's down!" Joe said as he advanced. However, on his way over, Joe watched as Cody jumped to his feet again.

"Pretty quick, but you just caught me off guard." Cody explained as he lashed out his hand, performing another Criminal Upper. Joe couldn't avoid this one in time and was sent shooting into the air.

Joe managed to turn himself over in the air and land on his feet. When he did, he rushed at Cody again. Deciding to try one more trick, Joe pulled both hands back as he ran, gathering up energy in each palm.

"Take this!" Joe shouted as he slammed his hands together. "Final Blitz!!"

The two energy orbs Joe had created combined to form one large orb, which fired a beam of energy at Cody. The former hero's eyes widened as he saw the beam coming.

Joe held his position for a couple of seconds before ending the attack. When the attack ended fully, Joe saw that Cody was nowhere in sight.

"Did I eliminate him?" Joe asked.

"I'm afraid not."

By the time Joe turned, Cody had already grabbed him and had thrown him from the ring. The yellow hedgehog fell headlong into a portal.

Joe landed in the Cantina in Star Wars. Deciding to ignore the sight of Obi-Wan slicing off Ponda Baba's arm, Joe sat down at the bar and ordered a drink.

Back in the arena, Cody saw his opponent get eliminated. Nodding once, Cody prepared to go off and pick another fight.

"Hey!"

Cody turned and saw Adam McCloud glaring at him while still locking swords with Zero.

"That was my nodal companion you just eliminated!" Adam accused.

"Homing Sniper!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

"No, you fool!"

Zero was suddenly shot in the shoulder, making him back away from Adam. Search Man quickly rushed onto the scene and booted him out of the ring (where he spent ten minutes cutting down foes in Zombies Ate My Neighbors).

Adam suddenly turned and saw that his opponent was gone. "That was MY elimination!" He snapped.

"See what you did, righty?!" The left head shouted. "You wanted to have 'fun'! See where that's gotten us?!"

"Well, so-rry!" The left head pouted as Adam pounced.

Kasumi Todoh stepped back as May's anchor swung past her head. Kasumi then stepped forward and delivered several quick palm strikes, but May was quick enough to hold up her anchor and block the attacks.

As May was trying to block the attacks Kasumi was dealing out, the blue-haired girl lifted her hands into the air. "Cho Kasane Ate!" She shouted as she swung her hands down, sending streaks of energy down and pelting May in the face.

The pirate girl stepped back and held her head, but quickly recovered and gave Kasumi a kick to the stomach, then slammed her anchor into her back. May jumped back and swung her anchor down, striking the canvas with it. Kasumi felt the ground underneath her shake, which gave May enough time to sneak another couple of hits in.

"You are indeed a sneaky one." Kasumi noted. "But I'll have you know that it'll take more than that to defeat me."

"I'm aware of that." May said with a smirk.

Kasumi stepped forward and thrust her palm out, catching May in the face. Kasumi followed with another kick to the stomach, then an elbow to the chest.

May stepped back, not really liking where the fight was going anymore. Maybe she should have chosen another opponent to fight…

Before May could think any further, Kasumi stepped in again and struck her in the face several times. Kasumi gave a couple more kicks, then delivered one final punch to the face. May was sent recoiling from the attack and landed on her back, where she lay unmoving.

Kasumi's eyes widened. "Oh…Did I get too carried away, there?" She asked as she slowly stepped forward. "Are you okay?"

May's fingers clenched the handle of her anchor.

Jolting to life and ending her possum act, May swung her anchor with all her might, catching the surprised Kasumi in the face. Kasumi crumpled to the floor, unconscious instantly. May whistled a cheerful tune as she got up and threw Kasumi's unconscious form out of the ring.

Kasumi still unconscious, landed on the Nemisis in Resident Evil 3, saving Brad Vickers' life. Brad quickly picked her up bridal-fashion and scrambled off to find someplace safe to hide.

May brushed her hands off as the audience starting booing her. She turned, only to freeze when she saw the looks of some of the fighters. Cody, Vivian, Kula, Ally and Eduardo were glaring daggers into the eyes of the young pirate girl, obviously not impressed with her cheap and underhanded trick.

"I simply don't believe it!" SSBFreak announced. "Kasumi Todoh, the reigning champion, has fallen to a dirty trick!"

"Her nice personality didn't work in her favour, here." Unknown1 said as he shook his head. "I was honestly thinking Kasumi would last longer."

"Well, it looks like some of the fighters down there didn't take too kindly to May's trick." Tinyrocket pointed out. "I'd watch out if I were in May's shoes."

"**The streets will flow with the blood of the guilty!!"** The Servbot shouted as he jumped from behind the crowd of angry fighters and leapt at May with a potato peeler.

FINAL SCORE: (13 votes on the main fight, but only 10 on the Side Matches)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

KEN MASTERS (SFA3) (10:3) 7 (Futch, Nei)

VIVIAN (PM) (10:3) 7 (Yuri Sakazaki, Cecile)

MEWTWO (SSB) (9:4) 5 (Faust)

ALLY GATOR (B&B) (9:4) 5 (Lillith Aensland)

MAY (GG) (9:5) 4 (Kasumi Todoh)

SERVBOT (MVC2) (9:5) 4 (Goh Hinogami)

FALCO LOMBARDI (SSB) (9:5) 4 (Long)

CODY (SFA3) (9:5) 4 (Joe the Hedgehog)

EDUARO (FHfIF) (8:5) 3 (Hon-Fu)

ROY (SSB) (8:6) 2 (Bakuryu)

ADAM MCCLOUD (TFS) (8:6) 2 (Kuroko)

KULA DIAMOND (KOF) (8:6) 2 (Heat Man)

SEARCH MAN (MM) (7:6) 1 (Zero)

(ELIMINATED)

CECILE (S3) (7:6) 1 (Q-Bee)

YURI SAKAZAKI (KOF) (7:6) 1 (Kim Dragon)

FAUST (GG) (7:6) 1

ZERO (MM) (7:7) 0

HEAT MAN (MM) (7:7) 0

LILLITH AENSLAND (DS) (7:7) 0

KASUMI TODOH (KOF) (6:7) -1

JOE THE HEDGEHOG (TFS) (6:7) -1

NEI (S3) (6:8) -2

LONG (BR) (5:8) -3

BAKURYU (BR) (5:9) -4

Q-BEE (DS) (3:10) -7

GOH HINOGAMI (VF) (3:10) -7

FUTCH (S3) (3:10) -7

HON-FU (FF) (2:11) -9

KUROKO (SS) (2:11) -9

KIM DRAGON (WH) (1:12) -11

BONUS MATCHES:

"Master Crash" 

KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA (StH) _**cracks**_ GANNONDORF (SSB)

8 to 2

"Top-Score Buting" 

MILEENA (MK) _**shreds**_ KID USA (B&B)

6 to 4

**Wanting Someone New: **A lot of the people that voted against Kasumi did so because they wanted a new champion.

**Smash Dominating: **From the looks of things, The Smash Bros. cast are doing a lot better than the other nodes. So far, only one person from their numbers has been eliminated.


	9. Section Three

Section Three 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

There were thirteen fighters left in the arena after the dust from the last section settled. However, May was currently on the receiving end of a massive attack. Several of the fighters didn't like May's underhanded trick to eliminate the reigning champion far too early, and were all trying to take her down together (although the Servbot joined in just for the heck of it). The other fighters wisely chose to relax to save their energy for the next wave of fighters, which would start entering pretty soon.

"**PIKACHU!" (SSB)**

Coming out to a loud cheer (and the Pokemon theme song), everyone's favourite rat cheerily ran down to the ring and leapt in.

Mewtwo turned and saw Pikachu leap into the ring. "Sooner than I expected." He mused. Not wanting to bother with Pikachu at the moment, Mewtwo floated off to the other side of the arena as the yellow rat made his way over to the crowd of fighters beating on May.

The Servbot saw Pikachu coming and grinned maniacally, pulling out a cattle prod from out of nowhere. Pikachu saw this and his ears drooped.

"**MEL!" (S3)**

_(Everybody, shake your body) _

_  
(Lift your hands)  
_

_(Stop fronting, you're just a puppet)  
_

_(Everybody, shake your body)  
_

_(Lift your hands)  
_

_(Stop fronting, you're just a puppet!)_

"You ready, Branky?" The cheery, dark-haired girl asked her black and white wolf puppet as Thousand Foot Krutch blared through the speakers.

"You bet, Mel!" The puppet replied. "Let's go tear the arena up!"

With that, Mel ran down to the ring and leapt in. When she landed, Mel suddenly saw that she was the only Suikoden fighter in the ring. Deciding to make the best of it, Mel made her way over to the fight Adam McCloud was havign with Search Man.

"Excuse us? Can we have a fight?" Mel asked Adam.

"Uh…I'm sorta busy right now." Adam replied as he blocked a kick from Search Man (which head did it he didn't know).

"Too bad, buster! We want to fight!" Branky insisted.

"Branky! You're being rude again!" Mel scolded as she walked over to a turnbuckle and started whacking her puppet against it. "How many times have I told not to be rude to someone when they're busy?!"

"_Owowowowowowowowowow!"_ Branky whined.

Adam and Search Man took a second to watch the display, then looked at each other. Search Man spun a finger around where the ear on his left head would be. Adam nodded silently.

"**THOMAS COMPONENT MKII!" (TFS)**

The silver, dark-looking hedgehog came out from behind the curtain and silently walked down to the ring, cracking his knuckles and ignoring the crowd. Thomas stepped into the ring and walked over to Mewtwo.

"Yes? May I help you?" Mewtwo asked.

"I need some entertainment until my rival enters the ring." Thomas replied coldly. "I hope that you don't disappoint, because he's not due to come out for a while."

Mewtwo lifted a non-existent eyebrow. "Well, allow me to put those wishes of yours to rest." He said as he started charging a Shadow Ball. He unleashed the attack, but Thomas simply snapped his fingers, creating a dark shield in his hand, which he used to easily block the attack.

If possible, Mewtwo gave a smirk. "Oh, this is going to be interesting." He said.

"**DUO LON!" (KOF)**

On his way down to the arena, Duo Lon concentrated to see if he could sense and evil presence. Mewtwo was giving off an unusual aura, but it wasn't entirely dark. That newcomer from the TFS node was giving off a dark aura, but it wasn't what Duo Lon was looking for. If the Servbot was an organic lifeform, he would be giving off a REALLY warped aura, but Duo Lon decided to leave it be for now.

When Duo Lon got into the arena, he decided to pick a fight with the biggest threat in the arena currently. Right now, that was Roy because of his multiple eliminations.

Roy turned and saw Duo Lon coming over. "I take it you want a fight?" He asked.

"At least until someone with a dark aura comes in." Duo Lon replied simply.

"Sure. I'm game." Roy shrugged.

"**FELICIA!" (DS)**

The blue-haired catgirl came out to a loud cheer as she rolled down to the ring and leapt in headfirst. The instant she landed, Felicia scampered across the arena and leapt over several of the fighters, attacking May in the face.

"Hey!" May shouted as she pushed Felicia off of her. "I've already got enough people on my back as it is! What's your problem?!"

"I thought it looked like fun to join in!" Felicia replied with a shrug.

"Welcome to the club, Felicia." Cody greeted, not taking his eyes off of May.

May growled. This was going to be a VERY long night.

"**CHUNG PAIHU!" (KE)**

The old man of the Kizuna Encounter node came out and ran down to the ring, clutching his staff with both hands. Chung leapt into the ring and made a break for Falco Lombardi. Falco turned to see the old geezer coming, but wasn't quick enough to avoid a strike to the face with the staff.

Falco stepped back, but quickly recovered and glared daggers at the old man. "You wanna play like that, old man?" He asked. "Okay. You got it!"

Falco rushed forward and flipped over, kick Chung in the face. This, unfortunately, sent the baseball cap the old man was wearing flying off. Once Falco landed, he found himself staring in the shades of an immensely ticked-off Chung.

"YOU **DARE** DO THAT TO MY HAT?!?!" Chung screamed. "THE GREAT TERRY BOGARD GAVE ME THAT HAT WHEN I WAS JUST A BOY!!! HOW COULD YOU JUST DISRESPECT HIM LIKE THAT?!?!"

Falco lifted an eyebrow and prepared to reply.

"Don't answer that!" Chung shouted. "In the name of Terry Bogard, I shall take you down for disrespecting his name!!"

**(KOF Locker Room)**

Terry stared at the monitor strangely. He gave the old man that cap when the old man was just a boy? And yet here he was, at least half the age of the old man.

"I'm…Pretty confused…" Terry noted.

"Darn games taking place in the future." Joe Higashi muttered, clenching a fist. "They're going to take over one day! Just you wait!"

K' glared at the half-naked man and snapped his fingers, setting him on fire.

**(Hotel; Arcade)**

Kid USA slowly sat up and held his throbbing head. He could hear the surprised murmurs of the other people in the arcade, but he didn't pay it any mind. His thoughts were on how he could still be alive after the amount of times Mileena had stabbed him.

"You're awake!" Cream the Rabbit said in glee from beside Kid USA. "It worked! It actually worked!"

Kid USA looked over himself and his eyes widened when he saw that he looked almost untouched. All of the cuts and wounds he had received were healed completely, making it look like he hadn't even gotten into a fight in the first place.

Still with wide eyes, the blonde boxer looked at the little rabbit girl that had apparently saved his life. "Hoe…How did you heal me?" He asked.

"With this! It's a piece of the Master Emerald!" Cream announced, holding up the jewel sharp she had found. "Mr. Knuckles taught me how to use a bit of magic with the emerald and healing spells were one of them!"

"Wait a minute." Kid USA said. "I've heard of that emerald. Isn't it supposed to be…You know…Bigger?"

"Yeah. Because I'm holding a piece of it, it means that the Master Emerald's been shattered again." Cream replied. "But the main thing is that I healed all of those cuts that mean woman gave you."

"You saved my life, kid." Kid USA said. "I don't know if there's a way I can repay you."

"Where is he?! I sure hope he's…Huh?!" An Irish voice came from the door. "Maiagaru, Kid's alive!"

"What?!"

Kid USA looked in the direction of the voices and saw two familiar figures coming over. The male had orange hair, a green shirt and green shorts and the female had black hair and was wearing a red gi with white face paint.

"Those security guys came to us in the crowd and told us ye had gotten yerself killed!" Mickey McFist, the Irishman, said as he came over.

Kid USA slowly stood up. "If it weren't for this little girl, I would be by now." He said.

Suddenly, the Japanese woman thrust her fist forward and clocked Kid USA in the face, sending him back to the floor.

"What was that for?!" Kid USA demanded.

"Do not EVER scare us like that again!!" Maiagaru, the Japanese woman, roared down at the American.

Kid USA got to his feet and wobbled in place for a couple of seconds. "I need to go after those people." He said.

"The security force?" Mickey asked.

"No. The ones that are with the woman I fought." Kid USA replied.

Cream's eyes snapped open. "Mister, you can't be serious! She almost killed you!" She exclaimed.

"She's up to something! Something bad!" Kid USA replied. "I can't just sit back and allow something to happen!"

Without giving anyone a chance to reply, Kid USA started walking towards the doorway. Cream started to follow when Amy held her back.

"Cream, you can't be thinking about going with him!" Amy said. "When I brought you here, I promised your mother that I wouldn't let anything happen to you!"

"I'll be fine, Amy." Cream insisted. "I just feel like I need to go with him."

Seeing that she wouldn't be able to get Cream to change her mind, Amy released her and reluctantly allowed her to follow Kid USA.

Maiagaru gave a hopeless sigh and turned to Mickey. "We had better go make sure he does not get hurt." She pointed out.

With that, the two boxers followed, leaving the arcade.

**(The Arena)**

"**JOHNNY!" (GG)**

The black-clad pirate came out from behind the curtain and waved to the crowd as he walked down to the ring and stepped into the ring.

When Johnny hit the ring, he started to make his way over to the big fight against May to give the pirate girl a hand. However, before he could get very far, Ally Gator flew backwards and landed at his feet, a victim to May's anchor.

Johnny stopped, looked Ally over and smirked. "You're a fine-looking young woman." He noted.

Ally got to her feet and turned. "Excuse me?" She asked, slightly suspicious.

"I'm always looking for more crew members." Johnny replied. "How would you like to join my crew?"

Ally narrowed her eyes, having heard of Johnny and his flying ship of girls. "Oh, you did NOT just ask me that." She growled as she pounded her fists together.

"**BRIAN BATTLER!" (KOF)**

"**JOHNNY MAXIMUM!" (WH)**

The two large football players came out together and to the NFL theme. They waved to the crowd as they walked down to the ring.

"Ready, Maximum?" Brian asked.

"You bet." J. Maxx replied. "You wanna double-team right off the bat or just avoid attacking each other?"

"Let's go our own ways for a bit." Brian suggested. "Let's see how we do before we need to team up."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

The two football players hit the arena canvas at the same time and rushed off in opposite directions, preparing to cause mischief.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Five**!"

"**RABBID!" (Rayman: Raving Rabbids)**

A lone Rabbid stood outside the entrance curtain, then looked around curiously at the cheering crowd. After a couple of seconds, the Rabbid looked at the arena and stood in silence for a couple of seconds more.

Once the couple of seconds were up, the Rabbid pulled a spatula from out of nowhere and let out a deranged and psychotic scream before charging down to the ring and leaping in.

The Servbot saw the insane bunny running in his direction and smirked darkly. "Finally! A worthy opponent!" He said as he pulled out a mallet, let out a battle cry of his own and rushed towards the oncoming enemy.

"**SARAH BRYANT!" (VF)**

Everyone was expecting to see Sarah crack her knuckles and charge headfirst down to the ring before attempting to take everyone in the ring down.

However, when they say Sarah merrily skipping down to the ring, then backflip into the arena with an excited yell of glee, everyone suddenly realized that things wouldn't be going so normal.

When Sarah hit the ring, she quickly went over to Mel. "Hiya!" She greeted unusually cheerfully. "You wanna do something fun after all this is over?"

"Sure! Like what?" Mel asked.

"Gee, I'm sure it'll come to me!"

"Works for me!" Mel said.

Meanwhile, Duo Lon looked at Sarah strangely. She was giving off a pretty dark aura, and yet she was acting like this. Wondering how it was all possible, Duo Lon went back to his fight.

**(Virtua Fighter Locker Room)**

All eyes were instantly on Lion Rafale.

"What the crap did you do to my sister?!" Jacky Bryant demanded.

Lion chuckled nervously as he held up a bottle of caffeine pills. "I saw how effective these things were on Zelda last year, so I asked Captain Falcon and he gave me some." He replied.

"And what possessed you to do that in the first place?" Akira asked.

"Hey, she needed a break from that cold attitude of hers." Lion shrugged.

**(Dome; Hallways)**

Ash Crimson smirked as he strode down a hallway, on his way to the Recovery Room.

"That was earlier than expected." Ash noted. "This'll be easier that I had anticipated."

Bison had sent Ash on a mission, and said that it had to be done quick, because they may have had only one chance at it before it became difficult. Ash had assured Bison that he could get the job done quickly and the mission would go flawlessly.

Unfortunately, Ash didn't count on what happened next.

Ash turned a corner and accidentally bumped into Trident, whom was returning from the Recovery Room to head over to the Eliminated Seating to watch the rest of the tournament. Trident muttered an apology, but because it was in Atlantean, Ash didn't understand it.

It could have ended then, but Ash, being Ash, decided to open his big mouth. "Watch where you're going, you freak." He said.

Trident froze in place, then slowly turned to face the white-haired man.

"You heard what I said." Ash added. "Now get out of my sight before I catch the disease that makes your skin look green."

That was the last straw for Trident. Shouting several words in Atlantean, Trident pulled out his pitchfork and got into his stance, narrowing his eyes and beckoning Ash to step forth.

Ash smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Well, this could be fairly entertaining." He mused.

**(The Arena)**

"**DHALSIM!" (SFA3)**

The skinny, rubber-like monk came out from the curtain and walked down to the ring, stretching his leg out to step in.

Dhalsim hit the ring and instantly stretched his arm out to strike Pikachu in the face. After recovering, Pikachu glared daggers at the newcomer for a couple of seconds.

"**PIKA PIKA PIKA!!"** Pikachu screamed, waving his hands in the air.

"My, my. Such language." Dhalsim shook his head as he watched Pikachu rush him.

"**UKYO TACHIBANA!" (SS)**

Coughing and hacking, Ukyo staggered down to the ring, his sword at his side. In fact, Ukyo was too wrapped up in trying to keep his coughing under control that he didn't see how close he was to the edge of the arena and tripped in.

Landing on his face, Ukyo slowly stood up and looked around for someone to fight. Roy saw him and walked over.

"That was some nasty coughing." Roy noted. "You need medical attention."

"No." Ukyo coughed. "I'm…Fine."

With that, Ukyo took a swing at Roy, whom blocked the attack with his sword. Roy stepped back and shrugged. "Okay. If that's how you want to play."

"**RAWK HAWK!" (PM)**

Coming out to his theme song, Rawk Hawk played to the crowd for a bit as he ran down to the ring, leaping in without a second thought. The yellow-haired bird instantly set his sights on Eduardo and made his way over.

"Hey, chuckles! I'm looking for a fight!" Rawk Hawk announced.

Eduardo turned and raised his eyebrow. "Who are you, senor?" He asked.

Rawk Hawk's face fell. "Huh?! I'm Rawk Hawk! Champion of the Glitz Pit!" He replied, striking a pose.

Eduardo scratched his head. "Sorry. Still nothing." He shrugged.

Rawk Hawk fumed. "Fine! You don't know me! I'll MAKE you know me!" He said as he pounced.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Six**!"

"**TINY TIGER!" (Crash Bandicoot)**

Coming out to what sounded like techno jungle music, the huge tiger came out to a loud cheer. Tiny waved to the crowd as he ran down to the ring and jumped in. Setting his sights on J. Maxx, Tiny made his way over, avoiding the twisted battle the Servbot and Rabbid were having.

Unfortunately, before he could get very far, Ally Gator flew into his side, although it did little to throw the huge tiger off guard. Tiny caught Ally before she hit the ground and helped her up again.

"Thanks a bunch." Ally said.

"Does boxer want to fight Tiny?" Tiny asked.

"Not right now. I'm still not finished with the pervert." Ally sad as she leapt at Johnny again.

Tiny scratched his head, shrugged and continued over to start a fight with J. Maxx.

"**GAU!" (S3)**

The tough, one-eyed, no-nonsense kobold came out from behind the curtain and started walking down to the ring, scanning it as he approached to look for a decent opponent.

_(Who let the dogs out?!)_

_(Woof! Woof, woof!)_

_(Who let the dogs out?!)_

_(Woof! Woof, woof!)_

Gau froze in place and instantly cast a dark glare up at the Sound Booth, where Shadow, Astaroth and Aila were laughing their behinds off. Gau let out a growl and continued on his way.

When Gau hit the ring, Mewtwo saw him come in and floated over. "What seems to be your problem?" He asked, seeing Gau's mad look.

"Did you even HEAR that theme song those morons in the Sound Booth came me?!" Gau quizzed.

"Why should that matter?" Mewtwo asked.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**ROLL!" (MM)**

Coming out much more confident than last year, Roll charged down to the ring and leapt in. Roll made a mental note not to go near the Servbot right now, as the danger seemed to have increased now that the psychotic bunny was fighting it.

"Look, righty. There's Roll." The left head of Search Man said. "Let's go eliminate her."

"Dude! Don't! She's WAY out of our league!" The right head said.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you see how well she did last year?!" The right head challenged.

Roll looked around and sighed. She was really hoping to get a rematch with Kasumi, but she was no longer in the ring.

"Hey, Roll! You want a piece of this girl?" Cody asked, pointing at May.

"Why would I?" Roll asked as she made her way over.

"She's the one that eliminated Kasumi!"

Roll narrowed her eyes and pulled out her Roll Buster.


	10. Section Three Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Section Three Results 

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

"Tornado Hold!" Roll shouted (much to the approval of the crowd) as she shot a capsule from her arm cannon, which landed on the ground and sprouted a small tornado. May got pulled into the twister and found herself getting lifted into the air, but Cody, Eduardo and Felicia were too close when it started and were pulled into the air as well.

Cody crashed onto the canvas and glared at Roll. "Watch your aim on that thing, Roll!" He scolded.

"Hey! You were too close to it!" Roll insisted.

"Retreat!!" The Servbot screamed as he ran past. "This guy's completely insane!! Pull back!"

The Rabbid ran past, chasing the Servbot and holding a plunger-launching gun, screaming psychotically.

"Which one of those two do you think is more dangerous?" Roll asked.

"Right now? I'd say it's fifty-fifty." Cody replied, scratching his head.

Tiny Tiger clashed with Rawk Hawk again. The two giants grappled, trying to overpower the other. Unfortunately, neither of them came out of top and they pushed each other away.

Rawk Hawk cracked his knuckles and rotated his neck. "You're tough, kitty. I've never met someone that could match me in strength." He noted.

"Same to birdy." Tiny nodded as he rotated his arms a couple of times. "Him very strong, which Tiny always look for in opponent."

"Let's hope you don't disappoint me anytime soon, pally." Rawk Hawk said with a smirk. "Time for me to bring the RAAAAWWWWK!!!!" He roared, earning a loud cheer from the crowd.

Tiny scratched his head. "Uh…And Tiny bring out TIIIIIINYYYYY!!!" He said, trying to be as imposing as his opponent.

"Word of advice: Don't do that again." Rawk Hawk warned. "It only works for certain people."

"Tiny know that now." Tiny said flatly, realizing how stupid he just made himself sound.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Any sign of them, yet?" Kid USA asked as he looked back and forth, walking down the hallway.

"Not yet, mister." Cream replied. "I'm sure we'll find them eventually."

"Thanks for coming along again, guys." Kid USA told his two nodal companions.

"Just call it looking out fer ye and yer stupid ideas, lad." Mickey sighed. "I mean, yer just lookin' fer the woman that nearly killed you back there."

"Indeed. We do NOT wish for you to charge foolishly into battle a second time." Maiagaru agreed.

"Thanks…Uh…I think." Kid USA scratched his head.

Cream's ears suddenly perked up as she heard something coming down the hallway. She quickly pressed herself against the wall. "Get back, everyone!" She ordered.

Kid USA and Maiagaru quickly complied with the young rabbit's wishes and got close to the wall. Mickey, however, took the time to look down the hallway to see what the commotion was about. The five people running down the hallway promptly stampeded over the Irishman. The first four weren't that bad, but the huge rabbit bringing up the rear REALLY hurt.

"Yeesh! We just get back from the arcade and the bosses send us somewhere else!" Gumshoe grunted.

"Hey, we're the leaders of security!" Psymon said brightly. "It's our job to run aimlessly through the dome and hotel!"

"I thought our job was to keep the peace here and make sure none of the fighters kill each other." Gumshoe supplied.

"By golly, you're right!" Psymon said, as if he had just remembered it. He then looked at his tattoo as he ran. "Why the heck did you plant those thoughts into my mind?!"

"I sure hope he isn't like this all of the time." Gumshoe told Marilyn.

"Guh." Marylin nodded.

"I like him." Max said brightly. "Well, in any case, we should get over to that hallway near the Recovery Room."

The five security leaders vanished around the corner, leaving the hallway once again empty.

"Are you okay, Mr. McFist?" Cream asked as she approached the fallen Irishman.

"I just got stampeded by five people, and one of them was probably six-hundred pounds." Mickey groaned. "Do ye THINK I'm okay?"

"Grow up, McFist." Maiagaru said. "You have gotten worse than that."

"Also true." Mickey nodded as he got to his feet.

**(The Arena)**

"Criminal Upper!" Cody shouted as he swung his fist, creating a small tornado which lifted May off the ground. While the pirate girl was in the air, Roll nailed her with a charged-up Roll Buster. May fell onto the ground, only to have Eduardo pick her up and throw her into a turnbuckle.

Needless to say, May wasn't feeling so good.

"This…This is totally unfair!" May said as she used her anchor to help herself to her feet. "You guys are ganging up on me!"

"And what would you call that trick you used to eliminate Kasumi?" Cody asked, folding his arms.

"Uh…A cheap shot?"

"Si, senorita." Eduardo nodded, a cross look on his face. "You did a very underhanded trick back there."

"I'm with him." Vivian nodded. "We feel like you need to get what you deserve."

"What about you two?" May asked Felicia and Roll. "Why are you helping them?"

"I'm just in it because it looked like fun!" Felicia grinned.

"I wanted a rematch with Kasumi, because we were the last two fighters in the first tournament." Roll said, her eyes narrowed. "Anyone that eliminates her with a cheap trick doesn't deserve to win."

May, having heard enough, sprang at Eduardo and swung her anchor at the surprised monster's face. Vivian quickly jumped into May's path, grabbed Eduardo and sunk into the canvas, taking him with her. May soared over the small, circular shadow on the ground, and once she had passed, Vivian pulled Eduardo up again.

"Uh…Thank you, senorita Vivian." Eduardo said, blushing.

"Think nothing of it." Vivian assured.

"You wanna take her, Roll?" Cody asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Roll said as she slid forward in a powerful, flaming, sliding kick.

May looked back and her eyes widened. "Johnny! HELP!!" She screamed.

As much as he would have liked to help, Johnny was pretty busy at the moment (it's not easy to remain conscious after continually receiving punches from Ally Gator). Because of this, there was nothing preventing Roll from rocketing herself into May's back, launching the pirate girl out of the ring.

May landed in the node of the Aladdin video game. She would have fallen down a huge pit had she not managed to snag her anchor on a hook hanging on a nearby wall.

Chung Paihu wildly swung his staff at Falco, striking the Avian in the eye. Falco staggered back, holding his head. This gave the older fighter time to lunge forward and slug Falco in the stomach.

"Had enough yet, boy?" Chung asked.

"Why are you so ticked-off, old man?" Falco said, holding his stomach.

"Need I remind you?!" Chung asked. "You disgraced the name of Terry Bogard by knocking that hat off my head! I must avenge the name of the great Terry Bogard by eliminating you!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not quite done here, yet." Falco narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his blaster.

"You're back for more, eh?" Chung asked. "Very well. This time, I shall not hesitate."

Before Chung could react, Falco zoomed past him in a Falco Phantasm, knocking the old man into the air. While Chung was in the air, Falco crouched low, then leapt up to catch up with the old man.

Chung turned himself over in midair, but the only thing he saw was Falco's boot.

After delivering his final kick, Falco landed gracefully on the canvas as Chung fell past the ropes and out of the ring.

Chung landed in Mario Strikers: Charged. Shy Guy plowed him over while riding a huge Bullet Bill.

Falco stood straight and rotated his arm a couple of times. He turned to rush off and find another fight when he saw Mewtwo mentally throwing Dhalsim out of the ring (where the rubbery monk spent the next ten minutes meditating atop a mountain in Earthbound). Falco decided to ignore this and continued on his way.

Adam McCloud swung his sword at Search Man, but the dual-headed robot leapt back to avoid the attack. Search Man quickly leveled his Homing Sniper at the TFS resident's head and took a shot, but Adam was quicker and deflected the shot with his sword using a well-placed swing.

"He's really fast, lefty!" The right head pointed out.

"You think I don't know that?!" The left head snapped.

"Come on! You start shooting the Homing Sniper and I'll kick him in the stomach!"

"Well, you can't use that strategy, now." Adam said.

"Uh…Why not?" The right head asked.

"Because you just announced it to him, moron." The left head replied flatly.

"Oh. Right." The right head nodded in realization as he looked at Adam. "You…Uh…Didn't hear that, okay?"

The left head quickly gained control of his body and swung his fist, clocking the right head in the face.

"Now. Where were we?" The left head asked.

Search Man lunged forward, but Adam was too quick and grabbed the Robot Master, throwing him over his shoulder.

Rawk Hawk swung his fist, which Tiny promptly ducked under. The huge feline quickly landed a hard kick to the oversized bird's stomach, but it did little to make Rawk Hawk flinch.

"Was that a kick?!" Rawk Hawk taunted. "It felt more like a raindrop! These rock-hard abs are impervious to such weak attacks!"

Tiny grinned and bared his set of razor-sharp claws. "How about now?" He asked.

Rawk Hawk's face fell.

Tiny lunged at Rawk Hawk and swung both arms, delivering the hardest and most powerful slash attack known to man. Thankfully, the Glitz Pit champion ducked under the attack and let Tiny fly past him.

Tiny, oblivious to the dodge, continued the attack and completed the strike. However, while he felt himself cutting something, it definitely wasn't Rawk Hawk. Tiny opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself standing over two halves of Search Man.

"Look what happened now, righty!" The left head said. "This is all your fault!"

"Why is everything my fault?" The right head asked.

Tiny quickly decided to dispose of the evidence, grabbed both halves of the downed Robot Master and pitched them out of the ring.

The two halves of Search Man landed in Survivor. The left head voted the right head off the island, making people wonder how it would actually be possible.

Duo Lon continued to scan the ring as he dodged a swing from Roy's sword, trying to find someone with a dark aura. The Rabbid was giving off an unusual aura, but it didn't seem entirely dark. Tiny's aura was surprisingly light, Rawk Hawk's wasn't as dark as he thought it would be and J. Maxx's was sort of a mix between light and dark.

"I can't sense Ron anywhere." Duo Lon mused. "He must be here somewhere. I sensed an incredibly dark aura coming here. There can't be someone with as dark an aura as him."

Suddenly, something tapped against his foot. Looking down, Duo Lon found himself staring down at Pikachu, whom was repeatedly giving his leg head-butts.

"Uh…Can I help you?" Duo Lon asked the small Pokemon.

"Pika! Pik Pika!" Pikachu replied cheerily.

"I'm busy at the moment." Duo Lon replied. "Maybe after I eliminate your nodal companion, here."

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted, spreading his arms.

Everyone heard a loud rumbling as a lightning bolt flew from above and struck Pikachu, igniting him in electricity. Duo Lon was unfortunate enough to be caught in the crossfire and found himself getting launched from the arena.

Duo Lon landed in Sonic Adventure 2. The ghosts of Pumpkin Hill flew away in terror.

"…And this one's for that poor Dizzy girl your dragged onto your crew!" Ally shouted as she gave Johnny another hard punch to the face. "And this one's for all of the girls you've gone after!" Another punch. "And this one's just because I feel like it!" Another punch.

"Okay! Okay!" Johnny said, holding up his hands. "I'll make you a deal! If you join my crew, I'll make you the head of training!"

"Are you freaking KIDDING me?!?!" Ally roared. "Okay! This one's for you so my brother won't have to do it later!" Another punch. "This one's for me for not being able to do this any sooner!" Another punch.

Ally grabbed Johnny and hauled him to his feet, pulling her fist back.

"And this one's for you so you can fall unconscious before you get yourself killed in the elimination node!" Ally said as she gave Johnny the hardest punch she could muster, sending the black-clad pirate over the ropes.

Ally was right. Johnny was unconscious before he hit the ground of his elimination node. Unluckily for him, he landed in the Duke Nukem node and, because he was unconscious, Johnny was unable to look at all of the good-looking woman of the node.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Ash Crimson sent a wave of green fire at his opponent, Trident, hoping to set the Atlantean on fire. Trident proved to be more agile than he looked and swerved to the side, allowing the wave of fire to strike the wall.

Seeing his attack getting avoided, Ash narrowed his eyes. "It seems that you're more persistent than I thought." He admitted. "Well, now I believe that I must not hold anything back, now."

Trident got into his stance and beckoned Ash to step forward, issuing a challenge in Atlantean. He may not have been able to understand what Trident was saying, but Ash knew a challenge when he saw one. The white-haired prettyboy smirked and cracked his knuckles before approaching his green-skinned opponent.

Ash swung his fist, catching Trident off guard and nailing him in the chin. Ash quickly followed with two more hard punches to the stomach. Trident stepped back, but quickly recovered and thrust the fist holding his weapon at Ash's torso. Ash received a hard blow to the stomach, and then a spinning kick to the head.

Grasping his jaw, where Trident had landed the kick, Ash stepped back. "A lucky shot." He said. "It'll take more than that to beat me, you freak!"

Trident narrowed his eyes and gripped the pitchfork in his hand tightly. Trident crouched and leapt forward, spinning his weapon wildly. Ash's eyes widened as he leaned to the side. Trident's pitchfork spiked into the wall beside Ash's head. Ash chose this time to give the Atlantean a kick to the stomach while he was distracted.

"I'm running out of time." Ash growled to himself. "If I can't beat this reject quickly, I'll lose my window."

Unfortunately for Ash, Trident heard his muttering. Narrowing his eyes again, Trident rushed Ash and delivered a hard punch with two quick kicks following closely behind it.

As much as Ash didn't want to admit it, he was fighting a losing battle. Trident was much more talented than Ash was hoping, and he still looked like he wouldn't be falling for a bit. The clock was ticking for Ash, and he only had a short while before the time to complete his mission would be up.

Deciding to try one more attack, Ash jumped towards Trident and created a pillar of green, flaming energy around himself. Ash grinned evilly as the pillar died down. He had gotten extremely close to Trident when he started the attack. There was no way he could have survived that. However, when Ash got a better look, his eyes widened in disbelief.

Trident had surrounded himself with a strange, mystical forcefield.

The shield of energy vanished and Trident gave Ash a hard kick to the face, sending the prettyboy sprawling.

Ash slowly stood to his feet and glared at Trident, knowing that he wouldn't have a chance to complete his mission, now. "Fine. You win this round." He said. "Consider yourself lucky that I went easy on you."

With that, Ash turned and ran off, leaving Trident alone in the hallway. Trident wondered why Ash had run off like that and started walking forward to go to the Eliminated Seating.

Trident took three steps when he felt his foot tap against something. Looking down, Trident found himself looking down at a green gem. Curiosity getting the better of the Atlantean, he scooped up the gem.

Unfortunately, this gem was a piece of the Master Emerald. Something kicked in the instant it was in Trident's hand, sending a surge of energy through the Atlantean. Trident let out an inhuman howl of pain as the Master Emerald shard pumped all of its energy into him.

**(The Arena)**

"Get offa me!" Brian Battler shouted at Felicia, whom had latched onto his back and dug her claws into his jersey. "I don't need an insane catgirl on my back while I'm fighting!"

"Aw! Why not?" Felicia asked.

"It was hard enough trying to move with Ally Gator on my back last year!" Brian replied. "Mind you, you ARE a bit lighter."

"Say that again, Battler!" Ally Gator challenged from across the ring, stopping her fight with Falco for a second. "If I hadn't befriended you guys after the last tournament-" That was all she could get out before Falco kicked her in the stomach.

"Just get off me, will ya?!" Brian asked.

"But your jersey is so soft!" Felicia replied. "I think I may take a nap while I'm here…"

Brian's eyes narrowed. "You did NOT just say that, lady!" Before Felicia could fall asleep on his back, Brian thrust his body forward, hurling Felicia off of his back. However, much like what had happened last year, Brian's jersey was thrown off of him as well, leaving the football player clad in a blue tank-top and his trademark shoulder-pad. In the meantime, Felicia, whom was still clutching Brian's jersey, curled up on it on the canvas and fell asleep.

Roy saw this and saw the sleeping catgirl as an easy elimination. Wandering over quietly, Roy prepared to pick up the sleeping Felicia.

Just as Roy got within reach of Felicia, the blue-haired catgirl sprung to life, grabbed Roy's arm and hurling him out of the ring in a split second. As quickly as it happened, Felicia was curled up and asleep again.

Not a lot of the girls in the audience noticed Roy getting tossed (and land in the middle of a raging battle in the Dynasty Warriors node). They were too busy swooning over Brian's newly-uncovered abs.

Although temporarily distracted after shouting at Brian, Ally had gotten her fight with Falco back on track. Shoving her fist forward, Ally swung a punch at the blue bird, but Falco was quick to avoid the attack and retaliated with a kick to the torso. Ally proved to be just as fast and blocked the attack with both of her gloves.

"You can't keep this up forever, lady." Falco smirked as he crouched low. "I'm just too fast for you."

Ally wasn't stupid and knew what Falco was doing. The redhead boxer waited for Falco to start moving when she stepped to her left. Falco rushed forward in a Falco Phantasm, but like Ally had planned, he had missed his target.

While Falco was recovering from his missed attack, Ally delivered a hard blow to the head, knocking the daylights out of him.

Without thinking of throwing him from the ring, Ally picked up Falco and hurled him away before realizing what she passed up. Ally growled to herself.

Falco was surprised that he landed on something soft. However, when he looked down to see what he had landed on, his eyes widened.

The lone eye of a _very_ angry Gau stared back at Falco.

Gau pushed Falco off of him, then picked him up by the back of his jacket using the longer point of his two-pronged spear. Letting out a roar of anger, Gau spun in place and thrust his weapon down, catapulting Falco out of the ring.

Falco landed in Looney Tunes. An anvil fell on his head.

"Do us all a favour and keel over dead!!" The Servbot screamed at the Rabbid as he swung a wooden mallet. The Rabbid, his expression even, countered the blow with a plunger.

The two vertically-challenged fighters continued their makeshift sword-fight, stepping around the ring and narrowly avoiding the other fighters. Swinging their weapons at each other, the Servbot and Rabbid kept on clashing before they ended up locking 'swords'.

Breaking away from each other and stepping back a couple of steps, the two charged again and swung with all of their might.

One large 'CRACK!' echoed throughout the ring. A lot of the fighters stopped dueling to see which of the two insane fighters had won the fight.

The Servbot and Rabbid stood, each holding a broken weapon which had broke when the two had clashed. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before deciding their last resorts.

Deranged battle cries.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"** The Rabbid screamed.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"** The Servbot screamed back.

"DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" 

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"**

"**DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"**

Standing aside, Tiny and Rawk Hawk looked at each other, then back at the screaming pipsqueaks before walking over. When the two giants reached the screaming battle, Tiny picked up the Servbot while Rawk Hawk picked up the Rabbid.

Tiny hurled the small Servbot out of the ring, while Rawk Hawk resorted to a drop-kick to remove the Rabbid from the ring.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"** The Rabbid screamed psychotically as he followed the Servbot into an elimination portal.

The Servbot and Rabbid landed in SSX 3, where they resumed their screaming battle. Within seconds, the mountain of snow collapsed in a huge avalanche.

Mewtwo swung his arm, telepathically lifting Thomas Component MKII into the air and throwing him several feet away. The silver-looking hedgehog got to his feet and watched as Mewtwo started charging a Shadow Ball.

However, instead of running, Thomas smirked and simply stood still as Mewtwo continued to charge his projectile.

Once the projectile was at its maximum strength, Mewtwo lashed it out, sending it straight at the TFS resident. Thomas simply stepped to the side and avoided the attack.

"How come you made no move to attack me while I was charging?" Mewtwo asked.

"Because I needed that attack to be at it's full power for me to copy." Thomas said simply as he pulled his hand back and lashed it out, sending an already-fully-charged Shadow Ball at Mewtwo.

For the first time in his life, Mewtwo got scared, if only for a split second. Swerving to the side, Mewtwo allowed the copied attack to pass him by.

"Looks like I'll need a better strategy to eliminate this one." Mewtwo said.

Suddenly, an idea struck the psychic Pokemon. Thomas, in the meantime, pulled his hand back again.

"Let's see if you can avoid a second one!" Thomas shouted as he threw another copied Shadow Ball at Mewtwo.

Mewtwo stood still and waited. He needed to time this perfectly. When the time came, Mewtwo raised his arm.

The copied Shadow Ball reflected off of an invisible barrier Mewtwo seemed to create and flew back at Thomas. Surprised at the turn of events, Thomas was unable to avoid the attack and took it to the face. Thomas was sent recoiling, tumbling out of the ring.

Thomas landed in Star Trek: Next Generation, where he ripped apart a Borg soldier when it tried to 'assimilate' him.

Kula waved her hands, sending another wave of ice at J. Maxx, but the football player proved too fast and rolled to the side, allowing the area of canvas where he was standing to be frozen instead.

Breaking out of his roll, J. Maxx stood to his feet and hurled a football-shaped energy projectile at Kula, striking her in the face with it. The ice girl stepped back and held her face.

"I didn't see that one coming." Kula said. "I'll have to remember to be more alert."

"Kid, fatigue is starting to weigh you down." J. Maxx replied. "Do you honestly think you can beat me, here?"

"I'll just have to try and see, won't I?" Kula asked as she put up her fists.

"Unbelievable. You still won't back down." J.Maxx shook his head. "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, J. Maxx stampeded at Kula, shoulder first. Kula, surprised at the large man's speed, took the attack to the face and found herself getting carried into a turnbuckle. When Kula made contact with one of the arena's cornerposts, J. Maxx backed off and let her slide to the ground.

"Give up, yet?" J. Maxx asked.

"No." Kula said as she staggered to her feet and stumbled forward, limply swinging her fist. J. Maxx held up his hand and Kula walked right into it, holding her just out of reach and preventing her from attacking.

After a few seconds of watching Kula swing, J. Maxx sighed and decided to put the poor girl out of her misery, picked her up and gently threw her over the ropes.

Kula landed in the middle of a hockey game in NHL 2K7. She literally froze the puck.

J. Maxx sighed and turned around to start another fight. He wasn't expecting a flaming fist to make contact with his face.

Ken Masters watched as J. Maxx tumbled into the elimination portal (where he accidentally destroyed one of the sets in The Movies node) and smirked. He nodded once, satisfied, and turned around to pick another fight.

**(World Heroes Locker Room)**

"That…That guy just used a dirty trick to eliminate J. Maxx!" Ryoko shouted angrily. "How could that guy do that?!"

"I noticed that he did the same thing to Kula last year." Captain Kidd sighed. "It looks like he hasn't learned."

"I hope he's still in the ring when I get in there." Ryoko growled, cracking her knuckles.

**(Dome; Closet)**

Everything in the closet was completely black with the door shut. In fact, you wouldn't have been able to see anything had there not been a glowing, green, cell phone screen seemingly floating in midair.

Ash Crimson quickly dialed Bison's number and placed the phone to his ear.

"Yes, Crimson?" Bison's voice said from the other end. "I trust that your mission was a success."

Ash sighed. "Unfortunately…"

"I hope you realize that I LOATHE that word, Crimson." Bison's voice was icy.

"Bison, I was on my way to accomplish the mission when I ran into that green-skinned reject from the Eternal Champions node." Ash replied, rubbing his temples. "He started a fight and I just ran out of time. There was nothing I could do."

"I hope for your sake that there truly WAS nothing you could do." Bison growled. "Very well. We'll have to find another chance to complete the mission you failed."

"It wasn't my-"

"Report back, Crimson." Bison cut in before the line went dead.

Ash sighed and hung up his phone, opening the door to the closet and leaving it. Something was telling him that he was going to be having another bad day.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"We're almost there!" Psymon said. "Once we get there, we just need to break the two guys fighting apart from each other."

"Can we use tazers?!" Max asked hopefully.

"I can't think of a reason why we can't." Psymon said with a grin.

"Oh, goodie!"

The five security leaders ran around the final corner to stop the apparent fight going on near the Recovery Room. However, once they did, they all screeched to a halt.

"W-What's THAT thing?!" Gumshoe asked.

"It's either my Uncle Louie or a really ticked-off yeti." Max supplied.

"Guh?" Marilyn asked.

"No, Marilyn." Max shook his head. "Something tells me it's not Uncle Louie."

Sergei pushed his way past the others and charged forward. A huge, clawed hand backhanded him across the face and sent the huge rabbit flying into the wall.

"Holy crap! We may be in over our heads, guys." Psymon noted.

"Ya THINK?!" Gumshoe asked.

With that, all five of the security leaders ran away screaming while the monstrosity in the hallway lumbered off in another direction, seemingly feeling a source of power drawing it near.

**(The Arena)**

Ukyo Tachibana swung his sword at Brian Battler, whom quickly stepped backwards to avoid the attack. As Ukyo was recovering from his own attack, Brian lunged upwards in what looked like an uppercut using his shoulder pad. Ukyo took the attack to the face and flew backwards several feet.

The blue-haired swordsman coughed several times as he staggered to his feet, slouching over slightly. Ukyo was losing the fight against Brian, but the swordsman DID manage to sneak a few hits in, shredding off bits of Brian's tank-top and cutting his hair pretty short at one side.

As Ukyo prepared himself, Brian cracked his knuckles and got into his stance. "This should be enough to put you away, pal." He said as he charged forward in his American Supernova.

This was exactly what Ukyo was planning and the swordsman stepped aside as Brian passed. Ukyo quickly swung his sword, slashing at Brian's torso. Brian took the attack and flew to the side, extremely lucky that the sword hadn't pierced his skin.

Seeing his chance at an elimination, Ukyo charged forward.

Laying on his back, Brian looked ahead and saw Ukyo coming. Once the blue-haired swordsman got within range, Brian grabbed his arms and pulled him forward. Brian quickly planted his feet into Ukyo's stomach as he passed overhead and flipped Ukyo over the ropes and out of the ring.

Ukyo landed in Trauma Center. Needless to say, once the doctors saw how much Ukyo was coughing, they instantly decided they should operate.

Adam McCloud swung his sword at Vivian, but the cute Shadow Siren quickly sunk into the canvas, underneath the attack. Vivian quickly rose from the canvas again and gave Adam a hard punch to the face.

This attack threw the TFS resident off guard for a second, but he quickly regained his footing and narrowed his eyes at Vivian. "Let's see you attack me without sinking into the floor like that!" He challenged.

Vivian smirked. "Suit yourself." She said as she snapped her fingers.

"Blizzard!" Adam shouted instantly.

A wave of coldness swept through the area, and when it had passed, there was a frozen explosion cloud sitting on the canvas in front of him. Adam smirked and picked up the frozen explosion.

If anyone would have been able to see Vivian's eyes, they would have been wide open. "That…That's impossible!" She said.

"In real life, maybe." Adam said with a smirk as he threw the frzen explosion at Vivian and shot a stream of fire at her.

The stream of fire struck the frozen explosion, causing the ice to melt. Vivian's explosion finally completed once it had been thawed out, but the major setback of it was that it was now near Vivian. The explosion caught Vivian by surprised, knocking the Shadow Siren to the ground.

Seeing his opponent near defeat, Adam stepped forward.

"Do a barrel roll!" The caffeine-injected Sarah Bryant shouted in glee as she did a front-flip from the side, slamming her back into Adam. The surprise attack sent Adam tumbling over the ropes.

Adam landed in Cannon Spike. Seeing Arthur and Simone shooting at a hoard of enemies, he whipped out his pistols and charged in to help.

"What the heck did you do that for?" Vivan asked.

Sarah giggled as she got to her feet. "Gee, I dunno. I guess I just, like, felt like it." She said. "Besides, it looked like he had a lot of fun!"

"You just eliminated him." Vivian pointed out. "I wouldn't consider that 'fun'."

"Then maybe you just need to, like, see how fun it is!" Sarah said brightly as she bounded forward, towards Vivian. "Once I, like, throw you from the ring, you'll see how much fun it can be and stuff!"

"Easy for YOU to say." Vivian replied.

Sarah jumped at Vivian and attempted a kick, which Vivian quickly swerved around. Vivian countered the blow with a punch to the blonde fighter's midsection. This sent Sarah sprawling.

"Hey! That, like, totally wasn't nice and stuff!" Sarah accused.

"So?" Vivian asked as she approached the downed fighter and grabbed her leg.

"Uh…What're you doing?" Sarah asked.

"Showing you how 'fun' getting eliminated is." Vivian replied as she hurled Sarah out of the ring.

Sarah landed on the roof of a hijacked taxi in Grand Theft Auto. She shouted with glee as the taxi hung a hard left, going around a corner.

Felicia was still napping on Brian's jersey in the middle of the ring. Once Adam was tossed, Felicia yawned and woke up, stretching herself out for a couple of seconds before standing up.

"Boy, that was a good nap." Felicia noted. "I wonder what's happened in the ring while I was gone?"

Taking a look around the ring, Felicia noticed that there were considerably few fighters in the ring. Yawning one more time, Felicia scampered off towards Eduardo.

"Anything interesting happen while I was asleep?" Felicia asked the purple monster.

"How could you sleep through the two short senors screaming at each other, senorita?" Eduardo asked with a confused glance.

"I'm a heavy sleeper, and Mr. Battler's jersey is just SO comfortable!" Felicia replied. "Say, you wanna fight?"

"Well, I-"

"Great!" Felicia said as she leapt on Eduardo and covered his eyes.

Eduardo stumbled about, trying to get Felicia off of him, but because she was actually clutching him rather than a shirt, it was harder for him to do so than Brian did earlier.

"WEEEEE!!!" Felicia laughed as she rode on Eduardo's back as he stumbled about the ring. She looked ahead and suddenly saw that Eduardo was running towards the ropes.

Thinking quickly, Felicia leapt off Eduardo's back. However, when Eduardo finally saw where he was running, it was too late to stop himself and he tripped over the ropes.

Eduardo landed in Donkey Kong Country, where he had a blast swinging on vines.

Gau swung his spear, but Roll saw it coming and jumped to the side. Both points of Gau's two-pronged weapon slammed into the canvas where Roll had been standing. Roll quickly saw her chance and open fired on Gau with her Roll Buster, making the serious Kobold back off.

"You're pretty persistent for a robot." Gau noted.

"Hey, I'm last year's runner-up." Roll shrugged. "I have a title to live up to."

"So did that Kasumi chick." Gau replied with a smirk.

"She fell to a dirty trick!" Roll snapped as she kicked Gau in the shin. "She could have gone far here!"

Gau quickly slammed the end f his spear into Roll's forehead, making her stagger back. "That may be so, but that just shows that anything can happen in a tournament like this." He noted. "Allow me to show you."

With that, Gau pulled his spear back and thrust it forward, intent on running Roll through with it.

The spear struck something, but it wasn't Roll. Instead, it was what Roll was holding. Roll was holding a spiked ball as big as she was, and Gau's spear had just bounced off of that.

**(Sound Booth)**

"I think I might know what's coming next." Shadow noted.

"Me, too." Aila nodded. "Have an idea?"

"Yeah." Shadow nodded. "Hey, Astaroth! Could you hand me that Eiffel 65 CD over there?"

**(The Arena)**

Roll started spinning the spiked ball, which was attached to the barrel of her arm cannon with a chain, above her head as the accompanying music started.

_(You spin me right round, baby. Right round.)_

_(Like a record, baby. Right round. Right around.)_

_(You spin me right round, baby. Right round.)_

_(Like a record, baby. Right round. Right around.)_

Gau, somehow knowing what was coming next, slowly back away. Unfortunately, it did him no good, as Roll let loose and shot the spiked ball forward, clobbering Gau and sending him clear out of the ring. The audience roared in approval.

Gau landed in Nintendogs. He promptly stabbed the disembodied hand that tried to pet him.

"Take this! And that!" Branky, Mel's wolf puppet, shouted at Cody as Mel swung her at him. "You ain't so tough! My head's tougher than you are!"

Mel slammed Branky into Cody's stomach, making the former hero of Metro City back off, clutching his torso.

"What is it with you and that dummy of yours?" Cody asked Mel.

"Eh, I've gotten used to her." Branky shrugged.

"Branky! That was completely unaccounted for!" Mel snapped at her puppet. "Do you want me to beat you against that turnbuckle again?!"

"Ack! No!" Branky wailed. "Sorry, Mel! Sorrysorrysorry!!!"

Cody scratched his head. He had seen weird things in his life (Dan Hibiki being one of them), but this just took the cake for him. He decided to get the poor girl out of the ring now, because from the looks of things, she needed serious help.

Branky looked forward and 'saw' Cody coming. "Mel, look alive! He's coming again!" The puppet warned.

Mel, whom eerily wasn't looking at Cody to begin with, turned and saw him coming. "Oh! You're right, Branky!" She said. "Come on! Let's get him!"

Cody didn't have time to think of how Mel could have known he was coming if she wasn't even looking at him, because he was already short on time. "Criminal Upper!" He shouted, creating his signature move again and lifting the puppetmaster and puppet off the ground. The girl and wolf puppet let out surprises shouts as they flew through the air and landed on the canvas.

"Hey! You hurt me!" Branky shouted.

"Hurt YOU?" Mel asked.

"Mel, I think it's time for our finisher!" Branky said.

"Right!"

Mel jumped to her feet and shoved Branky forward. Cody's eyes sprang open as he watched a stream of fire spew from the mouth of the puppet, getting bigger and bigger the further it went. The flames engulfed Cody, but for some reason, they didn't burn him.

However, Cody was unable to see a thing in the fire, and thus was unprepared for Mel to come running through the fire. Mel gave Cody a swift kick in the behind, sending the former hero out of the ring.

Cody landed in Excitebike 64. One of the racers nearby wiped out, causing his bike to land near Cody. The former hero shrugged, got on and took off.

Back in the ring, the eleven fighters still in the arena took a break from their fighting to have a slight rest before the next wave of fighters entered. Mewtwo had a few bruises, and was hovering in place, his arms folded. Ally, Vivian and Ken looked a little roughed up, and Ally was still trying to catch her breath after the severe beating she gave Johnny. Tiny and Rawk Hawk looked at each other, each of them forming strategies on how to beat the other. Mel dusted off Branky as she eyed Ken Masters and Mewtwo, wondering which was more dangerous. Brian looked okay, despite the fact that his jersey was gone and his tank-top was almost in shreds (much to the delight of a number of girls in the audience). Felicia gave another refreshed yawn and stretched a bit more as Pikachu scratched himself behind his ear. Roll looked almost untouched, and was viewing the settings on her arm cannon to decide what power she should use next.

The fighters used what time they had to rest, because they knew that the next wave was about to enter.

FINAL SCORE: (13 votes)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

MEWTWO (SSB) (11:3) 8 (Dhalsim, Thomas Component MKII)

ROLL (MM) (10:3) 7 (May, Gau)

TINY TIGER (CB) (9:4) 5 (Search Man, Servbot)

FELICIA (DS) (9:4) 5 (Roy, Eduardo)

PIKACHU (SSB) (9:4) 5 (Duo Lon)

KEN MASTERS (SFA3) (9:5) 4 (J. Maxx)

RAWK HAWK (PM) (8:5) 3 (Rabbid)

BRIAN BATTLER (KOF) (8:5) 3 (Ukyo Tachibana)

MEL (S3) (8:5) 3 (Cody)

ALLY GATOR (B&B) (8:6) 2 (Johnny)

VIVIAN (PM) (8:6) 2 (Sarah Bryant)

(ELIMINATED)

SARAH BRYANT (VF) (7:6) 1 (Adam McCloud)

JOHNNY MAXIMUM (WH) (7:6) 1 (Kula Diamond)

FALCO LOMBARDI (SSB) (8:7) 1 (Chung Paihu)

GAU (S3) (6:7) -1 (Falco Lombardi)

UKYO TACHIBANA (SS) (6:7) -1

THOMAS COMPONENT MKII (TFS) (6:7) -1

ADAM MCCLOUD (TFS) (7:8) -1

EDUARDO (FHfIF) (6:8) -2

SERVBOT (MVC2) (6:9) -3

ROY (SSB) (6:9) -3

CODY (SFA3) (6:9) -3

RABBID (R:RR) (4:9) -5

CHUNG PAIHU (KE) (4:9) -5

DUO LON (KOF) (4:9) -5

KULA DIAMOND (KOF) (5:10) -5

SEARCH MAN (MM) (4:10) -6

JOHNNY (GG) (3:10) -7

MAY (GG) (4:11) -7

DHALSIM (SFA3) (2:11) -9

BONUS MATCHES:

"Return of Ash" 

TRIDENT (EC) _**whales**_ ASH CRIMSON (KOF)

9 to 4

**Fall of the First Section**: At the end of this section, everyone that entered in Section One is now eliminated.

**Seeing Double**: If you read my first tournament, you may notice that Trident appears to be going through something similar as what Eiji Kisaragi did back in Megamix One. I assure you that this will be entirely different.


	11. Section Four

Section Four 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The eleven fighters in the ring were unsure as to which fighters would be entering the arena next, and they all made mental notes to be prepared for anything (Except for Tiny. He was playing crossword puzzles in his head.). Most of the fighters looked at the entrance curtain, but also glanced at each other to make sure no one was going to attempt a surprise attack before someone entered the ring.

"**TAKUMA SAKAZAKI!" (KOF)**

The aging father of Ryo and Yuri Sakazaki strode down to the ring silently, focusing himself for combat. In the Eliminated Seating, Yuri Sakazaki cheered her father on.

Takuma hit the ring and looked around. He looked back and forth between Tiny, Mewtwo and Rawk Hawk.

"They all look immensely strong." Takuma noted to himself. "I feel that I won't be disappointed no matter whom I challenge."

Takuma eventually decided on Mewtwo, as in the last tournament, the aging man had sensed the psychic Pokemon's strength and wished to challenge him. The only problem was that last year, Mewtwo entered the ring long after Takuma had been eliminated.

"May I help you?" Mewtwo asked.

"I am Takuma Sakazaki." Takuma replied. "I wish to challenge you, which is something I have wanted since the last tournament."

"Very well." Mewtwo nodded. "Let's see how well you fight."

"**DEMITRI MAXIMOV!" (DS)**

As creepy, organ music played through the speakers, the vampire of the Darkstalkers node walked down to the ring, ignoring the mixed reaction the crowd was giving him.

When Demitri landed in the ring, Felicia screamed in fear and hid behind Brian Battler. Rawk Hawk saw him and came lumbering over. The large, yellow bird jumped at Demitri and attempted a flying kick, which the vampire easily avoided.

"I have no quarrel with you, bird." Demitri warned. "Don't create one."

"No can do, pal!" Rawk Hawk said. "You strike fear in the hearts of a lot of women! If I can vanquish you, the women will LOVE me!"

"I hope you don't mind me saying that that plan of yours is utterly stupid." Demitri said matter-of-factly.

"Prepare to get **RAAAAAAAAWWWWWKED!!!!**" Rawk Hawk roared.

"**ICE CLIMBERS!" (SSB)**

Popo and Nana eagerly stampeded down to the ring and jumped in together. The two short Eskimos landed at the same time and looked around wildly.

"Where should we go first, Popo?" Nana asked.

"Well, there's Pikachu over there." Popo replied, pointing out the electric rat to his sister. "Let's go make an alliance."

"Sounds good to me!"

Before joining Popo in running, Nana fished a small, green gem (which she had found earlier) from her pocket, admired it for a couple of seconds, then put it back.

"**JAM KURADOBERI!" (GG)**

Jam whistled as she walked down to the ring, carrying a tray of free samples and handing them out to the people near the ramp. Once the ray was done, she tossed the tray behind herself (where it flew back into the Ready Room and hit the head of the next fighter) and ran down to the ring, leaping in.

Ally Gator saw her come in and went over. "What were you doing up there?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm not one to pass up an opportunity at self-promotion." Jam shrugged with a smile.

"**YUGO!" (BR)**

The main hero of the Bloody Roar series came out from behind the curtain, holding Jam's empty tray in his hand and rubbing his head painfully. Tossing the tray back into the Ready Room (where it hit another fighter in the head), Yugo raced down the ramp and leapt into the ring.

Brian saw him enter and made his way over. "You're one of those guys from the Bloody Roar node, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yep. I'm the main character." Yugo replied.

"So what animal can you turn yourself into?" Brian asked.

"Observe." Yugo said with a smirk as he engulfed himself in a white light. When the light vanished, in Yugo's place was a brown wolf wearing Yugo's clothes.

Brian smirked and cracked his knuckles. "A wolf? Sweet! This is gonna be a blast!" He said.

"**HANZOU!" (WH)**

Like Yugo, Hanzou came out from behind the curtain holding Jam's tray and rubbing his head. The blue-clad ninja threw the tray back into the Ready Room.

"**STOP DOING THAT!!!" **Someone inside the Ready Room shouted.

Hanzou suddenly decided that now would be a good time to get into the ring. Running down the ramp, Hanzou jumped in and made a beeline for Mel, whose back was turned to him.

However, Branky was looking right at him. "Mel! A blue ninja at six o'clock!" She shouted.

"Huh?" Mel asked her puppet as she turned and saw Hanzou coming. "Oh, so you thought you could attack me from behind, huh? Well, let's teach you a lesson!"

If anyone wasn't creeped out at Mel's eerie antics, they were now.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Come on, dad!" Yuri Sakazaki cheered. "Take out that psychic cat!"

"You seem pretty confident in your father's abilities, Yuri." A recently-arrived Kasumi Todoh noted.

"Dad's the founder of our fighting style, Kasumi." Yuri said with a smile. "If there's anyone skilled in our martial art, it's him." Her gaze softened a bit. "Sorry about you getting eliminated, Kasumi."

Kasumi shrugged. "What can I say? I fell to a cheap trick." She replied. "At the very least, Roll avenged me down there."

"Yeah. I guess that's right." Yuri nodded.

Kasumi checked her watch and stood up. "Yuri, I'll be right back." She said. "I just need to get something from my room in the hotel."

"No problem." Yuri nodded. "I'll save your seat."

Kasumi stood up, turned and walked up the set of stairs leading to the door that went back into the dome. However, just as she got to the doorway, she walked into someone coming in.

The force from the oncoming person made Kasumi step back a couple of steps, but the blue-haired girl quickly regained her footing. "I apologize for-" That was when Kasumi spotted whom she had walked into.

"Watch where you're going, lady." Gozu, the red-clad ninja from the Kizuna Encounter node, snapped. "Don't make us kill you."

"Dude, that's Kasumi Todoh!" Mezu, the blue-clad ninja, warned.

"It is?" Gozu asked. "Great. Let's take her down, then."

"You guys haven't entered the ring, yet. You shouldn't be here." Kasumi noted. "You must be here for a reason."

"That's right!" Mezu nodded. "We're here to-"

"Don't tell her, moron!" Gozu snapped, backhanding Mezu across the face.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes. "From the looks of things, you two are up to no good." She said as she got into her stance. "Okay. I may not have done as well as I hoped in the ring, but I can still take the two of you on."

**(The Arena)**

"**RYO!" (TFS)**

Takuma lifted an eyebrow, then looked at the entrance ramp. He turned back to his fight with Mewtwo when he saw that the aqua-haired young man with the dark shirt running down to the ring wasn't his son.

"Too bad Adam got tossed." Ryo lamented as he landed in the ring. "I woulda loved to do some double-teaming."

Ryo knew there was nothing he could do about it now, so he pulled out his boomerang-shaped axe, which he called the 'Razor Tomahawk', and jumped into battle, heading for Demitri first.

"**BELLE!" (S3)**

The gadget girl of the Suikoden node came out, spinning her hammer in her hand. Waving to the crowd, Belle ran down to the ring and jumped in.

"Hey, Mel!" Belle called out.

Mel turned and saw Belle coming as Branky continued to whale on Hanzou. "Oh! Hey, Belle!" She greeted. "I didn't think you'd be coming out this early."

"Need any help at all?" Belle asked.

"Oh, I think Branky's got everything covered here." Mel pointed out.

"How is this all possible?!" Hanzou asked aloud as Branky continued to claw at him while Mel was conversing with Belle.

"**GENERAL GUY!" (PM)**

A large, colourful tank drove out onto the ramp a couple of feet before coming to a stop. The hatch on the top opened and a white-cloaked Shyguy wearing a general's cap poked his head out.

"Ah, yes. The arena. This will be a challenging fight, but nothing my handiwork can't handle." General Guy noted. "Unleash Fighter Mode!"

With that, the tank General Guy was in started a transformation. Within seconds, the tank had become a two-legged machine with menacing-looking fists, General Guy sitting square in the middle of the shoulders as a head. Activating a few controls, General Guy made the mech run down to the ring.

Tiny turned and saw General Guy come in. He grinned and approached.

"**XAVIER PENDRAGON!" (EC)**

The wizard of the Eternal Champions node came out with his head hidden underneath the hood of his blue cloak. Clutching his wooden staff in his hands, Xavier made his way down to the ring and stepped in.

Once he got into the ring, Xavier made a quick scan for potential threats. He made a startling discovery.

"That's strange. According to my figures, that yellow rodent is the most dangerous." Xavier said to himself, surprised, as Pikachu waved at him. "That can't be right, but my figures are never wrong."

Pikachu saw Xavier coming over and got into a stance, charging himself with electricity.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Seven**!"

"**LEI-FANG!" (Dead or Alive)**

The dark-haired, Chinese girl came out from behind the curtain and quickly made her way down to the ring, wondering whom she should take on first.

When she hit the ring, Lei-Fang saw Ally Gator and went over to challenge her. "Excuse me, but I desire a fight." She said.

Ally looked the newcomer over and shrugged. "Sure. Why not. You don't look like much of a fighter, though." She replied.

"I assure you, appearances can be deceiving." Lei-Fang said with a smirk as she put up her fists.

"**BILLY KANE!" (FF)**

_(Here I stand upon this stage)_

_  
(Surrounded by a see-through cage)  
_

_(I'm content to sing and shout)  
_

_(If you're content to hear me out)  
_

_(I've got a reason to rock this place!)_

Holding his red staff in his hand (and coming out to 'Rock and Roll' by Bleach), Billy strode down to the ring with a smirk on his face. He had been looking forward to the next tournament all year, especially after his good performance in the last tournament. He was trying to see if he could top his record.

_(And so I'm turning up my mic)_

_  
(I'm gonna rock and roll all night)  
_

_(In ultrasonic stereo)  
_

_(I'll tell you about the one I know)  
_

_(I've got a reason to rock this place!)_

Billy went over to Vivian and spun his staff around, getting into his stance. "You look a little bored, missy." He noted. "How about a fight?"

"Well, I AM without an opponent at the moment." Vivian reasoned. "I can't see why we can't spar for a minute."

"Great." Billy said with a smirk. "Let's go!"

"**KARIN KANZAKI!" (SFA3)**

The friend and rival of Sakura came out from behind the curtain and smoother out her red schoolgirl's outfit. Once she was satisfied, Karin ran down to the ring, the curls of her blonde hair struggling to keep up with her.

When Karin got into the ring, she saw Felicia and went over to her.

"How's it going, catgirl?" Karin asked.

"Eh, not bad." Felicia shrugged. "I DID have the best nap ever, so I can't really complain."

"You had a NAP in the middle of a fighting tournament?" Karin asked.

"Yeah. Mr. Battler accidentally threw his jersey off when I was riding piggyback and I realized that his jersey was really soft." Felicia replied.

Karin glanced over at Brian and suddenly saw that he was practically wearing no shirt with his tank-top in shreds. Karin's eyes widened and her jaw fell open at the sight of his almost-uncovered abs.

"Uh…Karin?" Felicia asked, waving her hand in front of the stunned Karin's face. She didn't seem to notice.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Gutsman walked into the lobby and looked around. Megaman was supposed to meet him here for a strategy reminder. After all, the two of them entered the ring fairly close to each other.

Despite what some people thought, not all of the Robot Masters entering the tournament were against Megaman. The original six Robot Masters were still considered family to Megaman and Roll, while the Robot Masters Dr. Cossack created weren't really evil to begin with.

Because of this, Gutsman, Bomb Man and Skull Man were considered allies to Megaman, Roll and Protoman. None of the other Robot Masters liked this too much because all three of them were incredibly powerful and could probably take any of them in a fight.

Finding an empty chair, the large robot sat down and started twiddling his thumbs as he waited for his 'little brother' to arrive. Gutsman started whistling a cheery tune (in his mind), but when he saw the cold look the woman behind the counter was giving him, he decided to keep it down.

Suddenly hearing footsteps coming into the lobby, Gustman looked up, thinking it was Megaman. Instead, he saw Yuber (from Suikoden 3) entering with a seemingly-reluctant O'Chunks.

"Remember what you need to do once I get him out into the open, right?" Yuber asked.

O'Chunks sighed. "Aye. Grab him and take him back to the room." He nodded. "Ya know that I didn't want ta do this, lad. Why are ye makin' me do it?"

"You want to keep your lady friend unharmed, right?" Yuber challenged.

"Aye, but-"

"Then you'll do as you're told without question." The black knight pointed out. "Are we clear?"

Gutsman didn't like what he was hearing. After Dr. Light reprogrammed him back to his original mind, he never thought twice about fighting evil. Standing up, Gutsman stepped over to intercept Yuber.

"Move out of the way, you big oaf." Yuber said darkly.

"I ain't goin' nowhere." Gutsman said, folding his arms.

"Move or I'll cut you in half." Yuber warned.

"Try it. I dare you."

Yuber narrowed his eyes and summoned one of his two swords, which shot out of his sleeve. He swung his sword, but all it did was bounce off Gutsman's nearly-indestructible body armour. Yuber tried a couple more times, but the attacks proved just as useless.

"Fine. I know how to deal with this." Yuber said as he turned to his reluctant partner. "O'Chunks, take care of this robot while I go on."

O'Chunks sighed, knowing what would happen to Nastasia if he refused. "Aye." He said.

With that, Yuber walked around Gutsman and continued on his trek to the dome. Gutsman tried to stop him, but O'Chunks grabbed the robot's bulky arm, preventing him from moving.

"I'm sorry, lad. I can'e let ye go after him." O'Chunks said.

**(The Arena)**

"**KYOSHIRO!" (SS)**

Coming out to Chinese samurai music, Kyoshiro hopped down to the ring on one foot. When he finally reached the end of the ramp, Kyoshiro jumped in.

The first thing Kyoshiro did when he landed in the ring was take a swing at Ken Masters. The blonde-haired hero of Street Fighter jumped back to avoid the samurai dancer's blade.

"You don't like to waste time, eh?" Ken asked.

"This is a tournament." Kyoshiro replied. "We must fight."

"Okay." Ken shrugged. "Your funeral."

"**LEI-FEI!" (VF)**

"**HUH?!"** A lot of the people in the ring, especially Lei-Fang, asked as they looked towards the entrance curtain.

The monk of the Virtua Fighter node went down to the ring and wasted no time in getting in. However, once Lei-Fei landed in the ring, Lei-Fang rushed in and clobbered him in the face.

"What in the world was THAT for?!" Lei-Fei asked.

"You stole my name, you creep!" Lei-Fang shouted.

"No, I didn't! You're mistaken!" Lei-Fei insisted.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Uh…Which one's which?" Tinyrocket asked. "They both have similar-sounding names…"

As Tinyrocket started scratching his head again, Unknown1 cast another cold glance at SSBFreak. "Okay. Now I KNOW you're doing this on purpose." He accused.

"Hey, what can I say?" SSBFreak asked.

"That you're a total dolt?"

"No, that I know a good way to get ratings when I see one." SSBFreak replied. "We decided that I was a total dolt back in the first tournament when I invited Pesmerga to chase Yuber around the ring."

"Right. My bad."

**(The Arena)**

"**SAMUS!" (S3)**

After clearing his mind, the dark-skinned soldier of Tinto walked down to the ring and took a few experimental swings of his sword. Halfway down to the ring, Samus stopped practicing and waved to the crowd.

When he hit the ring, he took a look around the ring and noticed that Roll, Ally and Brian were all in the ring with him. "Wow. Four members of last year's final ten fighters are in the ring together again." He noted. Decided to run it off as a coincidence, Samus went over to Belle and Mel, whom were fighting off Hanzou and General Guy with Tiny.

"Hey, girls." Samus greeted. "Good to see that you're still in the ring."

"Oh! Samus! Great timing!" Mel said. "We could use your help!"

"Sure thing."

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Eight**!"

"**LILLY KANE!" (King of Fighters: Maximum Impact 2)**

Billy did a double-take. "WHAT?!" He asked.

Indeed, there was Lilly, clad in a white top, blue overalls and a red and white bandana that looked remarkably like his own. Lilly waved to the crowd as she walked down to the ring and got in.

Billy instantly left his fight with Vivian and rushed over. "Sis, what the heck are you doing?!" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Lilly asked with a smile. "I'm here to fight!"

"Lilly, I don't want you in this! What if you get hurt?!" Billy asked.

"Billy, you trained me how to fight in the first place." Lilly reminded as she held up her blue fighting staff. "Besides, after seeing how much fun you had last year, how could I refuse the invitation when SSBFreak sent it to me?"

Billy sighed. "Okay. Just be careful not to hurt yourself, sis." He said.

"**BURNER MAN!" (MM)**

Laughing insanely, Burner Man used the jets on his arms to tear right down the ramp and get into the ring in record time.

Ryo saw him enter and made his way over. "You seem to be into fire a lot." He noted.

"You kidding?!" Burner Man asked with a laugh, the green flames on his shoulder jets burning brighter. "When it comes to fire, I'm the one Robot Master to beat all! Fire Man and Heat Man are nothing but candles compared to me!!"

"Let's see if that's true, then." Ryo said as he put his hands together and pointed one index finger at Burner Man. "Dragon Shotgun!"

Ryo shot a sphere of green energy at Burner Man, whom quickly jumped to the side to avoid it.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Burner Man laughed.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**KYO KUSANAGI!" (KOF)**

The fangirls went wild as the KOF posterboy waved to the crowd and went down to the ring. Kyo reached the end of the ramp and jumped in, landing gracefully on his feet.

Kyo made a scan of the ring and set his sights on Ken. Kyo cracked his knuckles and went over, going around the battle between Mewtwo and Takuma Sakazaki.

Ken turned and saw Kyo coming. Ken quickly knocked Kyoshiro away, sending him flying into Vivian, and turned to face Kyo. "Okay! Time for a REAL challenge!" He said.

"You sound pretty confident, Ken." Kyo noted. "I wouldn't be so sure right now, considering that I'm a lot fresher than you are."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ken said. "Look, let's just start the fight. I've been itching for a good fight all night." 

"Then I assure you that you won't be disappointed." Kyo said with a smirk as he got into his stance.


	12. Section Four Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Section Four Results 

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Needless to say the Kane siblings were proving to be a formidable force in the ring when they were together, and they were proving it fighting off Demitri Maximov and Rawk Hawk. Although the huge, yellow bird was fighting off Demitri as well, Rawk Hawk was enjoying himself fighting against the Kanes.

Lilly was currently the one fighting against Rawk Hawk as she slid in between his legs, swinging her staff upwards on her way by and giving the Glitzville champ a swift whack in the behind.

This did little more than annoy the huge bird, whom turned around to face Lilly. "You're really asking for it, girly!" He warned. "Normally, I don't like to hit a woman, but I'm going to exclude you from the group for the moment."

"I'm not sure how I should take that, but something tells me that I wouldn't have liked it, anyway." Lilly replied. "Let's see those moves of yours in action!"

Rawk Hawk grinned and flipped backwards a foot. "Okay! Let's **RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWK!!!**" He shouted as he spun forward in a rolling ball.

Anticipating this, Lilly pulled her staff back and swung it, striking Rawk Hawk and sending the bird flying across the ring.

"Hmm…" Xavier Pendragon mused as he swung his staff (which Pikachu swiftly avoided). "Maybe my senses were right. Perhaps this little creature IS the biggest threat in the ring."

Pikachu jumped back and started charging himself with electricity. "Piiiiiiiiii…" He said.

Xavier smirked from underneath the hood of his cloak. "I think not, my friend." He said as he held up his staff.

Pikachu rocketed forward headfirst, surging with electricity. However, the popular Pokemon slammed into Xavier's staff, transferring all of the gathered electricity into it.

"And now that you've powered up my staff," Xavier announced as he lifted his staff into the air. "Prepare for immediate disintegration!"

A lightning bolt containing all of Pikachu's stolen electricity shot into the air and took out three lights on the beams above the ring. The lightning bolt came back down, and would have blown Pikachu to kingdom come for sure had he not jump back several feet at the last second.

"Indeed, you ARE a fast one." The impressed Xavier noted. "Okay. It's time I started taking all of this seriously."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Great. More damages." Unknown1 sighed.

"They're just lightbulbs." Tinyrocket shrugged. "How expensive can they be?"

SSBFreak opened his mouth when the phone started to ring. Grabbing it, SSBFreak put the phone to his ear.

"Announcer's Booth…Oh! Hey, Gumshoe!" SSBFreak greeted. "So did you guys find out what was causing all of the ruckus in the hallway near the Recovery Room?" SSBFreak was silent for a few seconds. "Uh…Whaddya mean 'how's your sense of humour'?"

"Something tells me that we're not going to like this." Tinyrocket pointed out.

"Boy. You're catching on REAL fast." Unknown1 sighed as he held his head in his hands.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Gumshoe quickly hung up the phone and looked back and forth down the hallway the security force was standing in.

"Did it follow us?" Gumshoe asked.

"Guh." Marilyn shook her head.

Gumshoe sighed in relief. "Has I known we'd be facing against monstrosities like that, I probably wouldn't have accepted this job." He admitted. He looked up at Sergei, whom was holding an icepack to his head. "You okay, big guy?" He asked.

Sergei nodded, still surprised that he could have been knocked aside so easily.

"Well, hopefully, we won't run into that thing again." Gumshoe siged.

"On a lighter note, I found this thing while we were fleeing in terror." Max announced as he held a green shard of gem into the air. "I'm going to have this thing carved down and have it act as a filling for my tooth!"

"You're not missing a tooth, though." Gumshoe pointed out.

"I may someday!"

Suddenly, Gumshoe's phone started ringing. Plucking it from his pocket, Gumshoe answered it.

"Yeah?…What?!" Gumshoe asked. "Okay! We're on our way!"

"What's cookin', flatfoot?" Max asked.

"That was the woman at the hotel lobby." Gumshoe replied. "Another fight's broken out. We need to go break up the fighters."

"Then what are we waiting around here for? Come, young ward! To the batcave!" Psymon announced as he grabbed a surprised Gumshoe by the arm and ran off.

Marilyn followed with Sergei, although the huge rabbit was still feeling a little dizzy. Max brought up the rear, holding the shard of gem he had found, unknowing of how much trouble he had gotten the security force into.

**(Dome; Restrooms)**

Junior Maximum exited the restroom and prepared to return to his seat, and would have kept on going had a long blade of steel block his path. The young boy looked up and saw Yuber smirking down at him.

"Kid, come with me." Yuber directed.

"You kidding?" Junior asked. "No freaking way."

"Bison needs your father's strength." Yuber explained. "We're going to use you as leverage."

"I don't think so." Junior replied as he slipped underneath Yuber's sword and bolted down the hallway, towards the Eliminated Seating.

Yuber watched him go and growled before giving chase. "Why do they always run?"

**(The Arena)**

"You ain't so tough!" Branky shouted at Hanzou as she clawed at him again.

Hanzou stepped back and looked at Mel, the strange puppeteer, with wide eyes. "How are you doing all of this with just a puppet?!" He asked. "This…This is absolutely impossible!"

"I'm no puppet, wash-up!" Branky snapped as she turned to Mel. "Come on, Mel! Get closer to him so I can claw his eyes out!"

"Sure thing, Branky!" Mel nodded as she ran forward and lashed her 'puppet' out.

As soon as Branky got close enough, she dug her fangs into Hanzou's shoulder. The blue-clad ninja roared in pain and struggled for a few seconds before delivering a hard karate chop to Branky's neck. The wolf puppet (which was seeming less and less like a puppet by the minute) howled as she let go of Hanzou before going limp.

Mel gasped in horror as she pulled her puppet back. "Branky!! Branky, speak to me!" She pleaded. "Are you okay?! **Branky!!**"

The arena had gone deathly silent, everyone stopping their fights to see what had happened. Samus and Belle looked at each other before slowly backing away from the sobbing puppeteer, knowing what was coming next. People noticed this and backed away a couple of steps as well.

Hanzou suddenly thought that it would be a good time to get away as well, so he started slinking backwards to escape.

Unfortunately, he didn't go fast enough. Mel started seething and glared daggers at the blue-clad ninja through tear-stained eyes. **"YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!"** She roared as she lunged forward.

Mel drove herself into Hanzou's torso, shoving him towards the ropes. After stopping, Mel angrily delivered several punches and kicks to Hanzou. Mel delivered a total of twenty hits, but Hanzou was unconscious around the ninth.

Seeing her job done, Mel picked up Hanzou and threw him out of the ring. After he was gone, Mel collapsed to the canvas and started bawling her eyes out, holding her limp puppet in her hand.

Hanzou landed in Ape Escape, where it was proved that the ninja monkeys of that node were better ninjas than he was.

Now that the fight had finished, everyone else resumed the duels they were all having. Ken Masters swung his fist at Kyo Kusanagi, but the KOF posterboy was quick to avoid the blow and ducked underneath the punch. Once he saw Ken recovering from his own attack, Kyo leapt into the air and gave the blonde fighter a hard kick in the jaw.

"Okay. That's how you want to play, Kusanagi?" Ken asked. "Then let's see how well you can fare against this!"

Ken leapt into the air and performed his Dragon Uppercut, surprising Kyo and punching him in the face. Kyo launched backwards several feet before landing on his back. Kyo was quick to jump to his feet, however, and rushed into battle again, hoping to do more damage.

As he ran, Kyo pulled his hand back. "Let's turn up the heat!" He shouted as he lashed out his hand, sending a wave of fire forward and at Ken. Ken was taken aback and took the attack to the face. Kyo quickly followed up with two kicks to the stomach.

Ken was fighting a losing battle, and he knew it. Not only was Kyo much fresher than he was, but he was also quite a bit younger, giving him that much more stamina. Deciding to try again, Ken shoved both hands forward and launched a fireball at Kyo.

Luckily for Ken, the attack was a success and Kyo took the fireball to the chest, making him back away. Ken quickly rushed forward.

However, Kyo recovered from the attack and saw Ken coming. "That's not going to work, Masters." He warned as he grabbed the oncoming Ken by the arm.

One mighty swing later and Ken had been thrown out of the arena. Ken landed in a grassy field. Getting up and looking around, Ken wondered where he was.

Suddenly, a smoking, blue orb landed at his feet. Ken experimentally picked it up to see what it was, completely oblivious that he was in the node of Halo and he had just picked up a Frag Grenade.

General Guy pressed a few controls, causing his multi-coloured mech to throw a hard punch. His opponent, Tiny Tiger, surprised the military shyguy by catching the huge fist and pushing back, causing General Guy's mech to step back several steps.

"Such raw power!" General Guy said in awe. "You, my friend, would make a FINE addition to Bowser's forces! Why not come join us?"

"Tiny choose side! No deal!" Tiny replied. He may not have been bright, but he certainly WAS loyal.

"Such a pity." General Guy sighed. "Very well. If that's how you want things to go."

Pressing another couple of buttons, a hatch on the huge mech's chest opened up, causing a missile to launch from the hollow center of the mech.

Tiny's eyes widened in surprise, but after a couple of seconds, he smirked, got into a stance and slapped his hands together in preparation.

The missile soared straight towards Tiny, but the huge tiger's aim was perfect. One grab later and the missile was safe in Tiny's hands. Casually flipping it over the ropes (where it destroyed part of a Micro Machines track), Tiny leapt at General Guy and grabbed one of the mech's arms. Tiny pulled down on it with all of his might, ripping the metal arm from its socket.

"Uh…You ripped off my arm." General Guy pointed out. "I need that arm."

Tiny didn't respond and instead ripped off General Guy's mech's other arm.

"What did you do THAT for?" General Guy asked. "That wasn't very nice, you know."

The orange tiger wasn't done and instead ripped off one of the mech's legs.

"You know? If that was actually me instead of this mech, that probably would have hurt."

Tiny ripped off the remaining leg, reducing General Guy to a shyguy sitting inside a metal torso.

"Uh…Can we sit down and talk things out?" General Guy asked hopefully.

"Nope." Tiny replied cheerfully as he picked up the entire mech torso and chucked it out of the ring with General Guy still in it.

General Guy landed in Vigilante 8, directly on top of the school bus Molo was driving, killing him instantly. There was much rejoicing.

Back in the ring, Tiny hummed a cheerful tune and turned around. However, he had to duck to avoid getting hit in the head with a flying Lei-Fang. The DOA fighter continued going and tumbled over the ropes (and into Kirby's Adventure, where she stuffed herself with Whispy Wood's apples).

"Nya! Take that!" Felicia said.

Lei-Fei, standing nearby, sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot." He said. "She just wouldn't stop with accusing me of stealing her name."

"And DID you?" Felicia asked.

"What?! N-No! I've never even HEARD of her before!" Lei-Fei insisted.

Popo and Nana swung their wooden hammers at Burner Man, but the pyromaniac Robot Master easily jetted backwards and avoided the blows. Seeing their attacks getting missed, the Ice Climbers bounded forward to try again.

"Nana, let's do a Cyclone Whirlwind!" Popo suggested.

"Uh…What's that, Popo?" Nana asked.

"Our spinning move!" Popo replied.

"But we never called it 'Cyclone Whirlwind'…"

"Just do it!"

As they ran, the Ice Climbers pressed their backs to each other and spun around with their hammers outstretched, striking Burner Man rapidly. However, because he was a robot, this attack did little more than annoy Burner Man. Timing a grab, Burner Man reached out and grabbed both of the Ice Climbers' mallets.

"Hey! Those are ours!" Nana shouted.

"Give them back, you bucket of bolts!" Popo snapped.

"You kids are annoying enough WITHOUT these things." Burner Man said. "I should just torch these suckers while I've got them in my hand."

"What good will that do?" Popo asked.

"Because by then, you'll both be defenseless." Burner Man replied with a smirk. "I'll be taking away your only weapons."

Nana patted her parka and suddenly felt a lump in her side pocket. Remembering the sharp gem she had found, Nana quickly whipped it out.

"That's what YOU think!" Nana shouted as she leapt at Burner Man.

"H-HUH?!" Burner Man asked as he jumped back to avoid a swing with Nana's makeshift dagger.

"Give back the mallets, torch-head!" Nana shouted. "Give them back or-"

Nana swung again, this time landing a hit. Unfortunately, she had suddenly realized that she had drove her jewel shard into Burner Man's propane-loaded shoulder tank. Nana pulled the gem from her opponent and scampered off, grabbing Popo and pulling him away.

Burner Man frantically tried to cover up the hole in the tank, but it was already too late. "OH-" Before Burner Man could finish the sentence crudely, his shoulder tank exploded, resulting in a chain reaction that caused Burner Man to explode in a ball of green fire. His head, the only thing that remained intact from the explosion, was sent flying over the ropes.

Burner Man's head landed in Monkey Island 3, where Guybrush Threepwood started using him as a 'talking skull'.

Ally Gator shoved her fist at Roll's face, but the blonde robot ducked under the punch and fired a fully-charged Roll Buster into the redhead's stomach. Ally flew backwards due to the power of Roll's attack and landed close to a turnbuckle.

"Sorry about this, Ally." Roll apologized as she slid forward in a flaming Charge Kick, heading straight for Ally.

The redhead smirked. "Actually, I think I'M the one that should be apologizing." She said as she rolled to the side and kicked Roll as she passed by. This brought the blonde robot out of her attack and sent her into the turnbuckle.

Ally stood to her feet and approached Roll, igniting her fist in a gray energy. "Time for the Power-Up Punch." She said with a smirk.

Roll's eyes widened when she saw Ally throwing a VERY hard punch. "Skull Barrier!!" Roll shrieked as she pressed a button on her arm cannon.

Ally landed the hard blow, resulting in a loud bang when it connected. Ally pulled her fist back and expected to see Roll with a large dent in her forehead, but instead saw her completely unharmed, a circle of white skulls moving around her.

Seeing her opponent's surprise, Roll turned off the Skull Barrier. "Tornado Hold!" She shouted.

Ally found herself getting lifted into the air, flying towards the ropes. Roll leapt into the air after her and landed a hard kick to Ally's side, sending the redhead out of the ring.

Ally landed in Mario Strikers: Charged. She looked to the side and saw Waluigi taunting her (actually, he was taunting one of Daisy's sidekicks, but Ally didn't know that). Not one to take things lightly, Ally stormed over, pounding her gloves together.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

Mezu fell flat on his face and slowly got up, rubbing the back of his head. "Dude, her punches feel like iron!" He whined. "We never shoulda done this!"

"Shut up, Mezu!" Gozu snapped. "We're doing fine! We just need to wear her down!"

Needless to say, despite being outnumbered, Kasumi was dominating the fight. In fact, not a lot of the people around the Eliminated Seating were watching the fight because it was so one-sided.

"It's about time we stopped playing nice." Gozu said as he held up his gauntlet. "Time to unleash the elements!"

A wave of fire was shot straight as Kasumi, but the blue-haired martial artist swerved to the side to avoid the attack. Kasumi then leapt at Gozu and slammed her palm into the red-clad ninja's face.

"You'll have to do better than that to take me by surprise." Kasumi warned.

"Fine then." Gozu said. "Mezu, attack!"

Mezu whined again. "But this is never going to work!"

"Just do it!"

Mezu sighed and clasped his hands together, forming a blue whirlwind around him. Kasumi stepped back and covered her face, just incase Mezu slashed with his gauntlets while he was attacking.

Mezu steered the whirlwind towards Kasumi, but before he could reach her, Kasumi did a little trick of her own.

"Cho Kasane Ate!" Kasumi shouted as she thrust her arms downwards, sending her patented energy streak attack at the whirlwind Mezu was controlling. The energy streaks sliced through the whirlwind and pelted Mezu in the face, making him stop the attack.

"What're you stopping for, Mezu?!" Gozu demanded. "You almost had her!"

"Her attack went through my whirlwind!" Mezu insisted.

"Then keep going!" Gozu ordered. "Try it again! I'll help you this time!"

Mezu nodded and started his whirlwind again. However, while the whirlwind of cold was spinning, Gozu 'strategically' sent a wave of fire into the attack as well. This attack didn't work as well as Gozu had hoped, and Mezu's whirlwind had turned into a powerful tornado.

Kasumi grabbed a chair that was bolted to the ground to avoid getting pulled into the vortex. Gears started turning in the young woman's head, wondering how she could stop the attack. She came up with only one idea, and she'd need to have perfect timing, but she didn't have much of a choice.

The blue-haired girl leapt into the tornado and thrust her foot out, managing to nail Mezu in the face. This managed to stop the tornado and sent Mezu into Gozu. Both ninjas lay at the doorway to the Eliminated Seating in a heap.

Kasumi approached the fallen ninjas and raised her arms. "And now, to finish you off." She said as she gathered energy.

Junior Maximum ran past the fallen ninjas and bolted into the Eliminated Seating. Yuber, chasing the boy, approached.

"**CHO KASANE ATE!!"** Kasumi shouted as she thrust her arms downwards, sending the biggest wave of energy streaks she could muster, not only sending Gozu and Mezu clear out of the Eliminated Seating, but the surprised Yuber as well. "And stay out!"

Kasumi turned and saw Junior. "You're…J. Maxx's son, aren't you?" She asked.

Junior nodded. "Yeah. That guy in black tried to kidnap me so my dad would work for Bison again." He explained.

Kasumi narrowed her eyes. "Come on. You'll be safe here." She explained. "Let's go sit down and wait for your dad to show up."

**(The Arena)**

Xavier swung his staff downwards, attempting to knock out Pikachu with a blow to the head. The yellow Pokemon was once again too quick and easily jumped to the side. Pikachu did a quick tail swipe, catching Xavier in the leg. Surprisingly, there was enough force in the attack to knock the wizard off his feet and send him to the canvas.

Although more surprised than hurt by Pikachu's attack, Xavier got to his feet and looked down at him small opponent. "It appears that I need to use more strategy for eliminating you." He noted.

"Pika!" Pikachu said brightly.

Xavier held his staff in the air, causing it to start glowing green. Thrusting his staff down, an orb of energy shot from the end of it and flew at Pikachu. The rat Pokemon used his Quick Attack to avoid the projectile, but he didn't go fats enough and his tail got nicked.

"Chu!!" Pikachu shouted as he collapsed for a second. Pikachu quickly jumped to his feet and glared at Xavier before crouching low. "Piiii…" He said, charging up electricity again.

Pikachu rocketed forward, spinning around. Xavier jumped to the side as Pikachu shot past him. Xavier turned to watch Pikachu go, but his eyes widened when he saw where the Pokemon was heading. "Kid! Heads up!" He warned.

Belle turned with a confused glance, but before she could react, Pikachu had slammed into her, surging her with electricity. Pikachu dropped out of his attack as Belle was sent hurtling over the ropes and out of the ring.

Belle landed in Discs of Tron, where she managed to last most of her ten minutes deflecting discs with her hammer.

Rawk Hawk saw Pikachu's attack while ducking a swing from Lilly Kane. Having seen enough, Rawk Hawk stalked over to the small Pokemon, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and held him up.

"What do you think you're doing attacking a kid like that?!" Rawk Hawk demanded.

Pikachu looked at Lilly, then back at Rawk Hawk. "Pika pi, Pika Chu pika." He replied.

"She attacked me first! That makes it different!" Rawk Hawk replied. "Now answer me, shrimp! Why'd you do that?!"

"Pi…Pika pika, chu pikachu pik pika?" Pikachu replied nervously.

Rawk Hawk's eyes snapped open. **"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOMMA?!?!"** He roared as he flung Pikachu out of the ring, then stormed back over to continue his fight with Lilly.

Xavier, seeing Pikachu get eliminated, decided to go elsewhere for a fight and went over to start one with Jam Kuradoberi.

Pikachu landed in the living room of a small house. He looked up and saw a short man with a red wrestling mask sitting at a laptop. He turned and looked at Pikachu.

"The Cheat, get over here." The strange man said. "The guy that sent this e-mail is wondering how my relationship with you is."

"Meh?" A squeaky voice asked from the other side of the unusual man.

"Huh?!" The man asked as he turned in his seat and saw another yellow and black creature that looked sort of similar to Pikachu. "Wha?! Huh?! But…That's not…How can…" He frantically looked between the two creatures, wondering which was which.

The strange man screamed as he jumped from his seat and ran off, passing a white, armless being with a red 'sweater' and blue propeller beanie.

"Hey, Stwong Bad! How awe things going wiff da e-mail?" Homestar Runner asked.

"Run if you value your life, idiot!" Strong Bad shouted. "The Cheat copied himself! We're gonna die!!"

Billy ducked a right hook from Demitri before shoving the end of his staff into the vampire's stomach. Demitri stepped back, holding his stomach, and looked at his opponent.

"You're more persistent than I had anticipated, worm." Demitri said.

"I'll take that as a compliment, because I don't think you're liable to give out much better ones, anyway." Billy shrugged.

Demitri sprung again, bearing his fangs and preparing to take Billy's head off. The elder Kane sibling easily avoid the attack, dropping onto his back and kicking the vampire with both feet as he passed overhead.

Receiving a sharp blow to the jaw, Demitri flew upwards for several feet before crashing down onto the canvas again.

Billy smirked as he got to his feet and walked over. "Looks like I win, vampire."

Propping himself onto one shoulder, Demitri saw something coming behind Billy and smirked. Billy noticed this and turned, ducking just in time for Karin's hand to soar over his head.

"I'm sorta in the middle of something, lady!" Billy said.

"Uh…So?" Karin asked. "It's nobody important. Just that vampire pervert."

Demitri's smile vanished.

"That may be so, but you STILL interrupted my fight." Billy reminded.

"I'm right here, fools!" Demitri pointed out.

"Can't we just fight anyway?" Karin asked. "It won't take very long."

"Okay." Billy said as he grabbed Karin and threw her out of the ring. "Man. She was right. That didn't take very long at all."

Karin landed in Goldeneye 007. She wandered around for a minute before Oddjob came up to her and pointed an assault rife at her. Karin's response was to pull her hand back and drive it into Oddjob's head, splitting his bowler-hat in half.

Felicia jumped on Tiny and clawed at him. The orange tiger roared in pain and yanked Felicia from his arm and threw her to the canvas.

"That hurt!!" Tiny roared.

"Hey! I'm a cat! It's what I do!" Felicia insisted.

"Tiny cat, too." Tiny reminded as he bared his own set of claws, which were at least three times as long as Felicia's.

Felicia's eyes widened at the sight of Tiny's huge set of razor-sharp claws, then quickly thrust her foot into the giant tiger's knee.

Tiny's major problem was that because he focused so much on upper-body strength, his legs weren't as strong as he would have liked. That was why Felicia's kick hurt a LOT more than it should have. Tiny dropped to his uninjured knee and glared at Felicia.

"That way cat-lady want to play?" Tiny asked. "Okay. Tiny no want to do this, but Tiny have no choice, now!"

Bearing his razor-sharp claws, Tiny pounced at Felicia, preparing to slash with both hands.

However, Felicia saw the attack coming and jumped into the air after Tiny. This took Tiny off guard and he was forced to attempt his attack prematurely. However, Felicia's aim was perfect, and she soared past Tiny just before he took the swing. While she was in the air, Felicia swung her foot down and connected it with Tiny's forehead.

Everything went in slow-motion for Tiny after Felicia's foot connected with his head. The aim was absolutely perfect, and Felicia had just struck a 'sweet spot' on his head. A hard enough blow and anyone could fall unconscious.

That was exactly what happened to Tiny. The orange tiger fell unconscious as he fell limply past the ropes and into an elimination vortex.

Tiny fell headfirst into three feet of snow. The cool sensation from the snow brought Tiny back to his senses, and when the large tiger stood up, he looked around. He saw strange, huge machines that looked like turtles walking around, shooting lasers at flying, futuristic machines.

"Use your harpoons and tow cables on those walkers!" Luke Skywalker shouted into his comm.

"Hey, Luke! There's an orange beast on the ground down there!" Dack Raltar, Luke's gunner, pointed out.

"Huh? Hey, you're right, Dack!" Luke said. "…Why is it climbing that walker?"

Tiny reached the top of the walker and went to the neck area. Once he arrived, he pulled both hands into the air and thrust them downward, striking the neck of the walker with enough force to remove the head altogether.

Grinning widely as the AT-AT hit the ground, Tiny jumped off and rushed off to take out another one.

Back in the ring, Felicia was still looking off into the elimination portal she had sent Tiny through. However, that was when Takuma Sakazaki fell into her line of view, falling into an elimination portal as well (and landing in the original Art of Fighting, where he told Mr. Big what he thought of him and beat him into the ground).

Felicia turned and saw Mewtwo standing there, arms folded. Felicia grinned and scampered over. "Alright! Cat-power!" She said. "Cats can't be beat!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that a cat you just eliminated?" Mewtwo quizzed.

"Uh…Oh, yeah."

Mewtwo sighed in hopelessness and floated off.

Rawk Hawk jumped at Lilly Kane with the intent of delivering a flying kick, but all he got was a mouthful of staff. As Rawk Hawk was sent sprawling, Lilly Kane laughed.

"This is so much fun!" Lilly said. "I can't believe Billy didn't teach me how to fight sooner!"

"Lady, you're REALLY asking for it!" Rawk Hawk threatened as he got to his feet. "Someone as cute as you shouldn't be allowed to fight in the first place!"

"Watch your mouth, Big Bird." Lilly warned, narrowing her eyes. "I find being hit on by oversized birds very unsettling."

Rawk Hawk's eyes snapped open. "What the heck did you just call me?!"

Lilly smirked, knowing she had hit a nerve. "Big Bird." She replied.

Rawk Hawk screamed in fury as he blindly rushed at Lilly. The younger Kane sibling smirked. This was exactly what she was waiting for.

As Rawk Hawk ran at her, Lilly held her staff with both hands and started spinning it, creating a wheel of ice as she spun. Once the ice wheel had been charged up, Lilly let loose and sent it spinning at Rawk Hawk. The surprised bird took the projectile to the face, receiving several sharp blows.

While Rawk Hawk was stunned, Lilly rushed forward and swung her foot, booting the oversized bird out of the ring.

Rawk Hawk landed in WCW vs. NWO. Needless to say, he got wasted.

Ryo, the latest entry from TFS, held up his arms and blocked a punch from Lei-Fei. The monk tried again and shoved his palm out again, but Ryo proved to be just as quick, holding up one arm and blocking the blow. Ryo held onto his hat with the other hand as the force from Lei-Fei's attack shot past him.

"That's some pretty powerful attack." Ryo chuckled. "The force almost knocked my hat off."

"Let's see you try." Lei-Fei challenged, prepared for the worst.

"Your funeral." Ryo shrugged as he put his hands together and pointed an index finger forward. "Dragon Shotgun!"

Ryo shot a green projectile from his finger, sending it directly into Lei-Fei's chest. Or it would have had the monk not raise his guard again and block the attack.

"Okay. I've been at this long enough." Lei-Fei said. "Time for me to finish this."

Lei-Fei hurled himself at Ryo and started throwing punches and palm strikes in rapid succession, all focused around Ryo's chest area. Lei-Fei punched at Ryo about twenty times before ending his attack and backing off.

"Well, there's no way he could have-" Lei-Fei said as he opened his eyes to look at what was left of Ryo. However, once he did, his eyes sprang open.

Ryo stood, almost untouched from the last assault. The TFS resident laughed. "Man! That was great!" He complimented. "I almost didn't manage to block those last three hits!"

Lei-Fei started backing away, not really liking how this was going anymore.

"Now it's time for me to try that!" Ryo said as he lunged at his opponent. "Drilling Fist!"

Ryo did what Lei-Fei did in rapidly throwing countless amount of punches directed at Lei-Fei's torso. However, unlike Ryo, Lei-Fei was unprepared for this and took all of the blows to the body, quickly falling to Ryo's onslaught.

When Ryo backed off, Lei-Fei collapsed at his feet. Ryo smirked and picked the monk up by the neck of his robe.

"And now, the big finisher." Ryo said as he wound up the arm holding onto Lei-Fei. "Mountain Toss!"

In an amazing display of power, Ryo hurled Lei-Fei clear out of the ring with enough power to make a strong fighter jealous. Lei-Fei went so far that he slammed against the forcefield protecting the audience before falling headfirst into an elimination portal.

After he had eliminated Lei-Fei, Ryo looked over at Mel, whom was still in the middle of the ring, creating puddles of tears around her as she clutched her 'dead' puppet. Although he was still a little weirded out, Ryo felt a little sorry for the girl and went over to comfort her.

Lei-Fei landed in the node of the Sims. As the kitchen behind him caught fire and the residents of the house screamed gibberish at each other, Lei-Fei looked up and wondered why there was a green diamond floating above his head.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"Where's that security force?" The woman behind the front desk asked herself with a sigh. She was beginning to know how the owner of the dome restaurant felt last year with all of the fights destroying the place.

O'Chunks grunted in pain as Gutsman threw him into a wall. The Scottish warrior peeled himself off the wall in time for Gutsman to throw another rock-hard punch. O'Chunks was quicker this time, and held up a huge palm, catching Gutsman's powerful fist in it.

It took a fair amount of effort, but O'Chunks lifted Gutsman off the ground by the arm and slammed him into the floor several times. O'Chunks let go of Gutsman and brushed his hands off, only to step back in shock as Gutsman got to his feet again.

"How did ye stay conscious, lad?!" O'Chunks asked. "Humans canne' stand up to the power of meh fists!"

Gutsman smirked. "Forget something?" He asked as he rapped his fist against his chest, resulting in a metallic clang.

"Oh, yes. Aye fergot about that." O'Chunks sighed. "Yer a robot."

"Make sure ya don't forget about it, again." Gutsman reminded. "It'll save you a lot of trouble before you waste energy trying to make a dent in my armour."

"Lad, my punches 'ave already given ye a couple of dents." O'Chunks said, cracking his knuckles. "That means that Aye am more than capable of fighting ye."

"Yeah. You're right on that." Gutsman said as he swung a right hook, catching O'Chunks in the jaw.

O'Chunks staggered back, trying to regain his footing. Once he did, he slapped his fist into his palm and charged, grabbing Gutsman and suplexing him into the floor. However, Gutsman was quicker than he looked and gave O'Chunks a hard kick to the face.

Once O'Chunks had let him go, Gutsman got back to his feet and threw one more punch at the bearded warrior. O'Chunks took the blow to the face and flew into the wall before collapsing on the ground, defeated.

Gutsman, standing victorious, sighed. "Look, you seem like an okay guy. Why are you helping that creep in black?" He asked as he helped O'Chunks to his feet.

"Aye canne' tell ye." O'Chunks replied. "There's no telling what Bison would do if Aye told ye."

Gutsman narrowed his eyes, starting to get a good idea on what O'Chunks was doing helping the bad guys. "They've got one of your friends, don't they?" He asked.

O'Chunks looked at the ground. "How do ye know?" He asked.

"I spent a while working with Wily." Gutsman replied. "I just know these things."

"O'Chunks, get over here!"

The two turned to look at the doorway leading into the hotel and saw Yuber standing there, clutching his arm. Gozu and Mezu, sporting even worse injuries, walked into the hotel, vanishing from sight.

"Forget the robot! Come on!" Yuber ordered.

O'Chunks quickly and reluctantly complied, but not before pulling a piece of paper from his pocket and passing it into Gutsman's hand. The confused robot watched O'Chunks go, wondering what was written on the paper.

Once O'Chunks had followed Yuber into the hotel, Gutsman opened up the piece of paper in his hand and scanned over it.

If Gutsman would have had eyebrows, he would have raised one. "Why would that guy want me to protect-" He asked himself before getting cut off.

"Gutsman, we need to you report to the Ready Room." Tinyrocket's voice said through a speaker on the wall. "You enter in the next section and we'd like you to enter on time."

It seemed that Gutsman would have to worry about this little 'mission' later. Gutsman left the lobby and started making his way to the Ready Room to enter the ring.

**(The Arena)**

Vivian gripped her arm in pain as she got to her 'feet'. She had been hurting ever since the beating she received at the hands of Adam McCloud, and Lilly Kane was just making it all worse.

"Boy, did I make a stupid mistake in challenging this girl to a fight." Vivian muttered as she snapped her fingers, causing the canvas underneath Lilly's feet to explode.

"Ack!" Lilly shouted as she was sent flying into the air. However, the younger Kane quickly and easily uprighted herself in midair before landing on her feet. Once she did, Lilly lashed out with her staff and struck the Shadow Siren in the face.

Vivian 'stepped' away, holding her face. "How can I be losing this easily?" She asked herself. "Maybe I just drained myself fighting that guy from TFS."

Turning to look at Lilly, Vivian suddenly saw the blonde girl run at her, stick her staff into the canvas and vault herself at the Shadow Siren. Thinking quickly, Vivian held up her hands, catching Lilly by the foot. Vivian quickly ignited her hands, setting Lilly's shoe ablaze.

"AH! It burns!!" Lilly shrieked as she jumped around on one foot before using her ice powers on herself, putting out the fire and cooling her foot. Lilly sighed in relief before looking at Vivian. "That hurt, you know."

"Yeah. Fire does that." Vivian nodded.

"I didn't want to do this." Lilly warned. "But seeing as how you're willing to do anything to survive, I'll have to do the same."

Lilly pulled her staff back and started concentrating, gathering up cold energy. Vivian, not really sure what Lilly was planning, stepped back and blocked.

Unfortunately, it did Vivian no good. Lilly lashed out and sent a wave of cold energy at the spout where Vivian's legs would have been. Vivian looked down in shock at her spout, which was now frozen. This made it impossible for the Shadow Siren to move.

"Time to end this." Lilly said as she grabbed Vivian and lifted her off the ground, heaving her out of the arena easily now that she wasn't connected to the canvas.

Vivian landed in Unreal Championship. Thankfully, her spout thawed out before anyone saw her, so Vivian sunk into the shadows to avoid getting nuked.

Samus easily blocked a swing from Kyoshiro, then lashed out with his own weapon. The redhead clown of the Samurai Showdown node jumped into the air and blocked the blow with style.

"Showoff." Samus muttered. He got a quick kick to the face when Kyoshiro landed on the canvas again.

The two swordsmen locked weapons several times as they worked their way around the ring, but eventually, Samus got the upper hand and gave Kyoshiro a knee to the face after breaking his guard.

Although this took the clown by surprise, Kyoshiro quickly readied himself again and lashed out with his weapon. "It will take more than that to beat me!" Kyoshiro said. "My skills will overpower you!"

"Sounds funny coming from a guy with face-paint and a REALLY bad wig." Samus replied, raising an eyebrow.

Kyoshiro narrowed his eyes. "When this is over, I shall work my victory over you into my new dance routine." He said. "It will be the talk of the country."

"…Dance routine." Samus repeated flatly. "…You're going to work our fight into a DANCE routine."

"Yes. What's wrong with dance?"

"Dude, I am SO taking you down." Samus growled as he advanced and swung his sword fiercely.

Kyoshiro managed to block Samus' relentless attacks, but he found himself getting forced towards the ropes. Once he was close enough to them, he was easy pickings for Samus to push over the ropes and out of the ring.

Kyoshiro landed in Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga. Fawful started bombarding him with magic.

Demitri growled, as he now had to deal with both Billy AND his meddling sister. After defeating Vivian, Lilly had come over to help her big brother beat down the vampire. Demitri ducked as Lilly's staff went over his head, but he was unable to avoid Billy smashing his staff down onto his back.

Surprising both Billy and Lilly, Demitri sprang forth and slashed with his hands, which looked like they had become razor-sharp (not as sharp as Tiny's claws, but still fairly sharp). Lilly was able to avoid the attack, but Billy received a sharp cut to his torso.

"Billy! You okay?!" Lilly asked as she helped her brother up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Billy nodded. "I can still take him."

"Let's get him together, then!"

Both Billy and Lilly rushed at Demitri and swung their respective staffs. Demitri tried to avoid the attacks as best as he could, but one of the staffs (he couldn't tell whom it had come from) smashed into his side, knocking him to the canvas again.

Slowly, Demitri stood to his feet and glared daggers at the Kanes. "You two are truly persistent bugs." He said before smirking evilly. "However, I still have an ace up my sleeve."

Setting his sights on Billy, Demitri pulled a rose from his pocket and threw it at the elder Kane. Billy, not sure what the rose was for, made no attempt to block it and allowed it to strike him.

However, the instant the rose struck Billy, a cloud of smoke engulfed him, vanishing a moment later. Lilly coughed and waved her hand in front of her face as she looked at her brother. However, when she did, Lilly's eyes snapped open.

She was staring at herself.

Well, not really herself, but Billy under the effects of Demitri's Midnight Bliss. Billy had turned from a young man with short, blonde hair to a young woman with blonde hair that went past her shoulders. Aside from the fact that Billy was still wearing his jacket and jeans, he looked exactly like his little sister.

"Billy?!" Lilly asked in shock.

"What?" Billy asked, but his eyes snapped open when he heard Lilly's voice come from his mouth. "Uh…Why is my voice different?"

"Billy, don't look down."

As if you were expecting him to do something else, Billy didn't do as he was told and looked down. He became suddenly very thankful that he had zipped up his jacket before hitting the ring.

A high-pitched scream was heard everywhere in the dome as Billy started hyperventilating in horror, not really liking what had changed with his body.

Billy suddenly remembered what made him change. He cats a cold glare at Demitri, whom was slowly starting to turn black, changing into his demon form.

"Okay! That's IT!!" Billy (still with Lilly's voice) shouted. "This freak is going DOWN!!"

Billy lunged at Demitri before the vampire could finish his attack and started whaling on him with his staff, not letting up for anything. After thirty strikes, Billy backed off, picked up Demitri's barely conscious figure and threw him out of the ring.

Once Demitri was gone, Billy looked around and suddenly noticed that several members of the audience were making catcalls at his new body. "Hey! Shut up!!" He threatened. "If you don't stop that, I'm coming up there to beat you freaks into the ground!"

Demitri landed in House of the Dead. Let's just say that the main heroes of the game had a heck of a time trying to kill this vampire.

Still in his wolf form, Yugo crashed into a turnbuckle, the force reverting him back to his human form. Wiping blood from his mouth, Yugo watched as Brian Battler approached, laughing.

"This is a total blast!" Brian said, cracking his knuckles. "I've never fought a wolf before!"

"I hope you realize that I'm not actually a wolf." Yugo reminded as he stood to his feet.

"I hope you realize that I don't really care." Brian said with a smirk. "A wolf's a wolf."

"Well, my wolf form's drained for now." Yugo muttered, more to himself. "I may as well take this joker out with my normal form."

"Come on, shrimp! Let's rock and roll!" Brian urged.

"Very well." Yugo said as he rushed at Brian and delivered a swift blow to the body.

Brian's laughter abruptly stopped, not really expecting Yugo to be so fast in his normal form. He was almost as fast as a human as he was as a wolf. Yugo proved this with a powerful and quick kick to the jaw.

As Brian rocketed across the arena, Yugo ran after him. The brown-haired hero of Bloody Roar leapt into the air and delivered a hard kick to Brian's midsection, sending the American football player out of the ring.

Brian landed in Gears of War. When he figured out how to use the chainsaws, the alien race didn't stand a chance.

Yugo nodded and turned to start another fight. He suddenly saw Xavier Pendragon standing over the defeated form of Jam Kuradoberi.

"Did she put up much of a fight?" Yugo asked.

"Actually, yes." Xavier nodded as he picked up Jam and dropped her over the ropes. "I've never seen someone punch or kick that fast before."

Jam landed on an Elite Covenant Warrior in Halo. When she saw all of the others starting to swarm her, Jam tried retaliating, but only managed to last three minutes before falling to a Plasma Sword.

Now that they had recovered their mallets, the Ice Climbers were back in action and proving tis against Kyo Kusanagi. Popo slammed his mallet into the hero of KOF's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. This gave Nana enough time to jump on Kyo's back and plunge her hammer into the back of his head.

"Great work, Nana!" Popo cheered as Nana jumped down beside him. "Say, by the way, where'd you get that cool gen you used to take out that weird robot earlier?"

"What this?" Nana asked as she pulled the Master Emerald shard from her pocket. "I just found it before we entered the ring. Talk about luck, eh?"

"You said it." Popo nodded.

Kyo, in the meantime, had gotten to his feet. Igniting his hand in flames, he looked down at the two Eskimos. "I'd say that it's past your bedtime, kids." He said. "Why don't you go back to the hotel and crash for a while?"

"That's stupid!" Nana said. "Why should we listen to you?!"

"Yeah! We outnumber you two-to-one!" Popo agreed.

"I'm afraid that's not going to last much longer." Kyo said with a smirk as he sent a wave of fire at the vertically-challenged mountain climbers.

"We don't think so!" Popo said as he blew on the oncoming wave of fire, the cold air coming from his mouth extinguishing the flames before they even got to him.

"NOW who's laughing?!" Nana asked with a smirk.

"Why, that would be me." Kyo said as he rushed forward while Popo was still recovering from his own attack.

Nana's eyes widened. "Popo! Look out!" She warned as she latched onto her brother.

Kyo delivered a hard kick, punting Popo out of the ring. Because she was still holding onto him, Nana was pulled out at the same time.

The Ice Climbers landed on a beach in Cool Spot. Liking the warm weather, the two kids climbed out of their parkas and into some bathing suits.

Seeing his opponents getting eliminated, Kyo turned and looked around at the rest of the arena. The most noticeable thing was that Billy, whom was still under the effects of Demitri's Midnight Bliss, was screaming death threats at a couple of fans in the twenty-third row of the bleachers. Mel was still crying over Branky, but Ryo was doing his best to comfort her. Yugo looked pretty fresh, and was going over to challenge Felicia. Xavier was sitting down on the canvas to recover his energy, and Mewtwo was hovering in place, also recovering energy. Samus was looking around the ring for any potential fights, and Roll and Lilly were standing off to the side, not really wanting to take part in anything yet.

Kyo glanced towards the entrance curtain, knowing that, by now, the next wave of fighters would be entering.

FINAL SCORE: (9 votes on the main fight, six votes on the first bonus fight, and seven on the second.)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

BILLY KANE (FF) (7:2) 5 (Karin Kanzaki, Demitri Maximov)

FELICIA (DS) (7:3) 4 (Lei-Fang, Tiny Tiger)

KYO KUSANAGI (KOF) (6:3) 3 (Ken Masters, Ice Climbers)

LILLY KANE (KOF:MI2) (6:3) 3 (Rawk Hawk, Vivian)

SAMUS (S3) (6:3) 3 (Kyoshiro)

XAVIER PENDRAGON (EC) (6:3) 3 (Jam Kuradoberi)

YUGO (BR) (6:3) 3 (Brian Battler)

MEWTWO (SSB) (7:4) 3 (Takuma Sakazaki)

ROLL (MM) (6:4) 2 (Ally Gator)

MEL (S3) (6:4) 2 (Hanzou)

RYO (TFS) (5:4) 1 (Lei-Fei)

**(ELIMINATED)**

ICE CLIMBERS (SSB) (5:4) 1 (Burner Man)

TINY TIGER (CB) (5:5) 0 (General Guy)

RAWK HAWK (PM) (5:5) 0 (Pikachu)

PIKACHU (SSB) (5:5) 0 (Belle)

BELLE (S3) (4:5) -1

JAM KURADOBERI (GG) (4:5) -1

KEN MASTERS (SFA3) (5:6) -1

VIVIAN (PM) (5:6) -1

BRIAN BATTLER (KOF) (4:6) -2

KYOSHIRO (SS) (3:6) -3

GENERAL GUY (PM) (3:6) -3

TAKUMA SAKAZAKI (KOF) (3:6) -3

ALLY GATOR (B&B) (4:7) -3

BURNER MAN (MM) (2:7) -5

LEI-FEI (VF) (2:7) -5

KARIN KANZAKI (SFA3) (2:7) -5

DEMITRI MAXIMOV (DS) (2:7) -5

LEI-FANG (DOA) (1:8) -7

HANZOU (WH) (1:8) -7

BONUS MATCHES:

"Champion's Revenge" 

KASUMI TODOH (KOF) _**beats the living daylights out of**_ GOZU and MEZU (KE)

5 to 1

"**Muscle Powered"**

GUTSMAN (MM) _**clobbers**_ O'CHUNKS (PM)

5 to 2

**Fantastic Fours**: If I'm right, Felicia and Mewtwo are the only fighters thus far to get more than three eliminations.

**My Favourite Part**: Pikachu landing in Homestar Runner. I don't know why, but that really cracked me up.


	13. Section Five

Section Five 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The eleven fighters currently in the ring were either resting up or scanning the competition. The only exception was Billy Kane (still in his female form from after Demitri's Midnight Bliss), whom was still screaming death threats up into the audience, directing it at the fans making crude catcalls at him.

Suddenly, the fans started cheering. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at the entrance ramp to see whom had entered.

"**CHIPP ZANUFF!" (GG)**

Guilty Gear's resident ninja scanned the ring with a smirk, wondering whom he should go for first.

Chipp ran down to the ring and leapt in, heading straight for Yugo. The brown-haired youth looked up and saw the white-haired ninja coming. "What is it?" He asked.

"I'm just looking for a fight, dog-breath." Chipp said with a smirk.

Yugo narrowed his eyes. "I'd watch your tongue if I were you." He warned as he engulfed himself in a white light. "You never know when your words will come back to bite you."

Chipp smirked and readied the blades attached to his arms as Yugo transformed into a wolf. "Perfect. Let's see how well the wolf fights." He said.

"**LUCIA!" (S3)**

The chief of Karaya came out to a loud cheer, whip in hand. Lucia stepped down the ramp and got into the ring.

Ryo looked up from trying to comfort the sobbing Mel and saw Lucia come in. "Hey, lady! Can you help me over here?" He asked.

"What seems to be the problem?" Lucia asked.

"Well, that blue ninja from the World Heroes node attacked this girl's puppet, and now she's acting like she's dead." Ryo shrugged.

"Branky IS dead!!" Mel wailed. "She's gone! Kaput!!"

"Branky died?" Lucia asked Ryo, with wide eyes.

"Uh…Yeah?" Ryo asked, not really liking where this was going.

"I'm afraid she's past talking to, then." Lucia sighed.

"Just freaking great."

"**GUILE!" (SFA3)**

Guile came out to "Star Spangled Banner" and a loud cheer. However, as the American soldier walked down to the ring, the sound of a record scratching was heard before Greenday's "American Idiot" started playing through the speakers.

Everyone laughed their heads off, save for the obvious exception of Guile, whom looked up at the Sound Booth. Aila was leaning on Shadow to keep herself from collapsing in laughter, and Shadow was doing the same to Aila. Astaroth, because he didn't have anyone to lean on, collapsed to the floor of the Sound Booth in a fit of hysteric laughter. Guile sighed in hopelessness as he continued down to the ring.

Once he hit the ring, Guile went over to Kyo and pulled his arms back. "Sonic Boom!" He shouted as he lashed out his arms and sent his trademark whirlwind disc at Kyo.

The KOF posterboy stepped to the side. "Can I help you, old man?" Kyo asked.

"You eliminated Ken." Guile replied. "Slacker or not, he's still my brother-in-law." He smirked as he put up his fists. "So put 'em up."

Kyo smirked back. "Okay." He nodded. "Let's see what you've got."

"**ZELDA!" (SSB)**

Coming out to the Zelda theme song, the Hylian princess ran down to the ring, more serious than last year. After all, unlike in the last tournament, she wasn't injected with caffeine like Sarah Bryant was.

Once Zelda landed in the ring, she went over to Mewtwo. "Good to see that you're still in the ring, Mewtwo." She said in greeting.

"It's also good to see that you're not under the influence of several doses of Captain Falcon's caffeine pills." Mewtwo replied with a smirk.

"Please don't remind me." Zelda sighed. "I can't believe I acted like a lovestruck fangirl over that one-eyed gunslinger from Kingdom Hearts."

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Nine!**"

"**BOB!" (Tekken 6)**

The audience once again stared in awe.

Bob was clearly the most overweight Tekken fighter around, even larger than Ganryu the sumo wrestler. And yet, the curly-haired fat man ran down to the ring with enough speed to make him seem like he should have been two-hundred pounds lighter.

"Let's see if I can't find a good challenge." Bob said to himself. "It shouldn't be terribly hard."

Bob landed in the ring and looked around. He set his sights on Roll and ran over. After all, she was last year's runner up. She would definitely provide an excellent challenge.

Roll looked up and saw Bob coming. Although confused at the sight of a fat man running as fast as he was, Roll pressed a button on her arm cannon and prepared to fight.

"**BOLTS!" (TFS)**

Ryo looked up and saw the silver-haired young man coming down to the ring, scythe in hand. "Hey, Bolts! Over here!" He urged.

Bolts got into the ring and went over to his fellow TFS resident. "Need any help, Ryo?" He asked.

"Yeah. This catgirl's been attacking me ever since that tribal chief entered the ring." Ryo sighed.

"This 'catgirl' has a name, meanie!" Felicia said.

Bolts looked down and saw Mel still sobbing her eyes out. "Uh…Shouldn't we-"

"Dude, I've tried." Ryo sighed. "Unless there's a way to revive that puppet of hers, that kid's beyond help."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"That's weird." Tinyrocket mused.

"What is it?" Unknown1 asked.

"Why is Billy still a girl? I thought that the Midnight Bliss only lasted a few seconds."

"Demitri wasn't given the chance to complete the move." SSBFreak scratched his head. "That may have something to do with it."

"Well, what're we going to do, then?" Unknown1 asked.

"We can't do anything. Hopefully, it'll wear off."

**(Dome; Break Room)**

Several fighters gathered around Tron Bonne as she tried to fix a still-malfunctioning Servbot. Currently, the dark-haired girl had opened up a pannel on the back of the Servbot's head, but the little machine was still functioning, and waving a running chainsaw in the air.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!!" The Servbot shouted. "You all think you're so much better than I am because you're so much taller!! Well, we'll see who's laughing when you find yourselves without legs!"

"Any luck, Tron?" Chun-Li asked.

"No. I just don't understand it!" Tron said as she continued working. "There's absolutely nothing wrong with the Servbot's circuitry! It's like nothing's even hacked into his systems!"

"What frequency do you have the Servbot set on?" Sie Kensou asked.

"Uh…Channel 32 point 5." Tron replied after inspecting.

"Hey! That's the same frequency Bosco uses on his security stuff!"

Everyone in the Break Room turned to see Max enter with the rest of the security force.

"Bosco? Who's this Bosco?" Peach asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Just some guy Sam and I know from the city we live in." Max chuckled. "Man. He builds so much security tech that it's not even funny."

"Boy. I build my Servbots so that they can't be affected by that frequency messing." Tron said. "This Bosco must be an absolute GENIUS if he was able to cause my Servbot to act this way just by setting his things at the same frequency."

**(Bosco's Inconvenience)**

A balding man with dark skin and a goatee stood behind the counter of a convenience store, chuckling as he continued building a small robot, which was sitting on his counter.

"With this new robot, all of those ballistic missiles those soccer moms aim at my store won't work!" Bosco laughed. "Those foo's won't know what hit them! Bosco, sometimes, you even scare yourself."

**(The Arena)**

"**RIMURURU!" (SS)**

The ice girl (and finalist of last year) came out from behind the curtain and took a deep breath to ready herself. Clutching her dagger, Rimururu rushed down to the ring and jumped in.

Rimururu looked around, seeing Roll and Samus in the ring together, both of whom were in the final five with her last year (Kasumi was long gone and Brian had just been eliminated). She eventually decided on Samus, seeing as how she actually outlasted him in the previous tournament.

Samus turned and saw Rimururu coming. "Look who it is." He said with a smirk. "It's the ice samurai."

"I say we have a little rematch." Rimururu said. "I may not like all of this violence, but I know that there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Samus shrugged and pulled out his sword. "Okay. Let's go." He said.

"**CORTEZ!" (PM)**

The audience next to the entrance ramp did a double-take at the sight of the undead pirate king making his way down to the ring. Cortez was nothing but a giant skull wearing a pirate hat, with a long backbone that was simply floating in midair. Cortez had four arms, each one holding a different weapon.

Cortez sighed as he floated into the ring. He was the lone Paper Mario character in the ring, as all three of his nodal companions had been tossed in the previous section. Looking around, Cortez decided to make the best of things and floated over to Mewtwo.

"Mi amigo!" Cortez cackled as he floated over to the psychic Pokemon. "I desire a challenge. You think you can help me with that?"

Mewtwo looked the large pirate skull up and down as a smirk floated across his face. "Sure. Let me show you how much of a 'challenge' I can provide." He said.

"**RIKOU!" (DS)**

Rikou sighed as he walked down to the ring. He was hoping to fight that Trident fellow from the Eternal Champions node, but after seeing how far apart their draws were, he knew that Trident wouldn't last that long.

When Rikou hit the ring, he saw Felicia without a fight (Ryo and Bolts had gone off to fight Bob). The merman rushed over to her.

"How're things going, Felicia?" Rikou asked.

"A little better now that Demitri got eliminated." Felicia nodded.

"**JOE HIGASHI!" (KOF)**

Joe played to the crowd as the audience cheered him on. After a few seconds of ego-boosting, Joe rushed down to the ring and jumped in.

Scaning the arena, Joe suddenly saw Lilly standing aside. He made his way over to her. "Hey, Lilly! Fancy meeting you in the ring!" Joe said to his girlfriend. "Say, after this is over, how about we hit the restaurant in the city to have a little dinner?"

"Uh…Joe?"

Joe lifted an eyebrow and turned around, seeing Lilly looking at him with a concerned expression. Joe did a double-take at the two Lillys in the ring with him.

"What the heck?!" Joe asked.

"Demitri Maximov performed a Midnight Bliss before getting eliminated." Lilly explained.

"Oh. Well, that means that-" Joe said before suddenly realizing something extremely important. Looking at the Lilly he had hit on, he saw her seething, glaring daggers into his eyes and slapping her staff into her hand. "Oh, snap." He whispered, realizing that he had just hit on his girlfriend's brother.

"I suggest you start running, Higashi." Billy seethed, approaching the half-naked man.

Joe didn't need to be told twice. He turned around and ran off screaming, with Billy chasing after him, swing his staff wildly.

"Billy, leave my boyfriend alone!" Lilly demanded as she gave chase. "It was an honest mistake!"

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Ten!**"

"**AKUMA THE HEDGEHOG!" (The Middle Ground)**

A red hedgehog with spiked quills stood outside the entrance curtain, eyes scanning the ring for a potential challenge. Folding his arms, Akuma stepped down to the ring, his eyes set.

Bolts looked at the entrance ramp as Akuma made his way down to the ring. "Sweet! It's Akuma!" He said. "We can team up with him and do even better!"

Ryo, however, suddenly realized something. "Bolts, Akuma's not representing the Fallout Shelter. He's representing the Middle Ground." He reminded.

"So?"

"He's fighting against us."

The colour drained from Bolts' face, realizing what this meant. He looked in Akuma's direction and saw that he was coming their way.

Ryo and Bolts screamed in fear as they scrambled off, leaving Bob looking around, confused.

"It's just a hedgehog." Bob noted. "What a couple of wusses."

Akuma sprang to life, rocketing straight at Bob, fist outstretched and letting out a battle cry. Bob's eyes snapped open.

"**RASPUTIN!" (WH)**

The peace-loving Rasputin came out to a decent cheer and made his way down to the ring. However, halfway down, Rasputin suddenly heard Boney M coming through the speakers.

_(Rah! Rah! Rasputin!)_

_(Lover of the Russian queen!)_

_(He was a cat that really was gone!)_

_(Rah! Rah! Rasputin!)_

_(Russia's greatest love machine!)_

_(It was a shame how he carried on!)_

Rasputin cast a surprisingly cold glance up to the Sound Booth, where the unlikely trio of friends were laughing their behinds off again. Shaking his head in hopelessness, Rasputin continued down to the ring.

When he hit the ring, he saw Samus and Rimururu fighting and quickly scampered over.

"That's enough!" Rasputin said, clocking Samus in the head. "How could you fight a poor, defenseless child like this?!"

"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself." Rimururu said as she kicked Rasputin in the back, knocking him away.

"**ROSA!" (KE)**

The leading lady of Kizuna Encounter came out from behind the curtain and looked around the ring. Rosa saw a little chase going on in the ring and rushed down to end it.

Lilly was getting close to catching up with Billy when Rosa landed in front of her and swung her sword. Lilly let out a shout of surprise and held up her staff, blocking the attack.

"You're pretty quick." Rosa noted with a smirk. "This could be fun."

Lilly sighed.

**(Hotel; Pool)**

A pleasant addition to the dome and hotel from last year was the indoor pool SSBFreak paid to have installed. Ever since arriving at the hotel a couple of days ago, most of the fighters had used the pool at least once. And because it was only open to the fighters, they could come to relax themselves after getting eliminated from the tournament.

Because of this, the pool was empty. All of the fighters were either getting ready to enter the arena or watching the fight from the Eliminated Seating. In fact, there was only one person in the room, and he didn't look too pleased.

The Rabbid grumbled as he walked along the side of the pool, heading towards the diving board. He was really hoping that he could do better than he did, but in the end, made himself look like a fool because of that stupid malfunctioning Servbot. The Rabbid was hoping to drown out his bad mood with a refreshing swim.

Suddenly, when the Rabbid was about halfway to the diving board, he heard someone talking from around a nearby corner of a doorway leading to the lockers. Curiosity getting the better of the vertically-challenged bunny, the Rabbid walked through the doorway to see what the noise was.

When the Rabbid saw what was going on, he saw Vega, the Spanish matador, attempting to stuff the bound, gagged and struggling form of Nastasia into one of the lockers.

"Sorry about this, lady." Vega said with a smirk. "But Bison doesn't want O'Chunks betraying on us in the middle of the plan, so we have to keep you somewhere he won't think of looking."

Nastasia thrashed about, but was unable to keep Vega from shoving her into the small locker and closing the door on her. Vega locked the locker and took the key from it.

"Finally." Vega sighed in relief. "She sure knows how to put up a fight."

Vega turned to leave when he saw the Rabbid standing there. He tensed up a bit, but relaxed when he got a glimpse of whom had caught him.

"That's a relief. It's just a moron that can't talk." Vega sighed.

The Rabbid growled. He may not have been very bright, but he still knew when he was getting made fun of. He started talking at Vega, but obviously, nothing was understandable and everything came out in the form of a string of 'Daah's.

Vega smirked. "Sorry. I don't speak 'idiot'." He said.

The Rabbid's eye twitched for a couple of seconds before pulling a spatula out from behind his back and letting out a psychotic scream of fury.

"Why do I have a feeling that I've just done something extremely stupid?" Vega asked himself.

**(The Arena)**

"**GUTSMAN!" (MM)**

Gutsman wasted no time in getting down to the ring. As soon as he was in, the large robot made a break for Roll, barreling over Lucia, Joe and Billy on the way over.

"Hey, Roll!" Gutsman called out.

Roll looked up and brightened at the sight of her (literally) big brother. "Gutsman! Good to see you here!" She said.

"I'm glad your still in the ring, sis." Gutsman nodded. "Need any help?"

"No. I think I'm good." Roll nodded as she fired another Roll Buster at Felicia and Rikou.

Gutsman shrugged. "I think I'd better stick around just in case." He said.

"**MOMOKO!" (KOF)**

A beat-filled tune playing in her head, the latest addition to the Psycho Soldiers Team ran down to the ring and gleefully leapt in. Making her landing, Momoko raced over to Mel, whom was still sitting in the middle of the ring.

"What's wrong?" Momoko asked.

Mel sniffed. "My best friend died." She replied, holding Branky's limp form.

Momoko scratched her head. "But…It's just a puppet." She replied.

Mel's eyes narrowed as she jumped to her feet and started whacking Momoko with Branky. "Don't you dare say that about Branky! She was the only true friend I've had in my life!" She roared.

Ryo looked at the display and raised an eyebrow. "Great. Now she's beating someone with the corpse of a puppet." He said to himself. "This is getting freakier and freakier."

"**JIN CHONSHU!" (FF)**

The younger Jin twin exited the curtain and strode down to the ring, his mind set. Stepping into the ring, Chonshu went over to stop the chase Joe and Billy were having.

"That's quite enough." Chonshu explained. "Look, I know he's your boyfriend, Lilly, but you don't need to chase him like that."

Billy's eyes snapped open. "WHAT?!" He roared as he jumped at Chonshu and repeatedly beat on him with his staff. "Look at me, moron! Do you THINK I'm my sister?!"

"Billy?!" Chonshu asked.

Joe, seeing Billy distracted, took this time to sneak away.

"**LEO GALLEN!" (S3)**

_(It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death)_

_(Stand beside one another 'cause it ain't over yet)_

_(And I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down)_

_(You and I will be the ones that are holding the crown in the end)_

_(When it's over we can say 'well done')_

_(But not yet 'cause it's only begun)_

_(So wake up and follow me we're the only ones)_

_(To fight this thing until we've won)_

_(Drive on and don't look back)_

_(It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past)_

_(All the things that we might've done wrong)_

_(We could have been doing this all along!)_

Leo came out to 'Frontline' by Pillar and a loud cheer. Readying his shiny axe, Leo charged down to the ring.

_(Everybody with your fists raised high!)_

_(Lemme hear your battle cry tonight!)_

_(Stand beside or step aside!)_

_(We're on the Frontline!)_

When Leo hit the ring, he rushed over to interrupt the fight between Yugo and Chipp. Lashing out with his axe, Leo attempted to take a bite out of Chipp. The ninja saw the weapon coming and held up one of his arm blade, blocking the attack.

"That wasn't very nice." Chipp said.

"**BUSUZIMA!" (BR)**

The mad scientist of Bloody Roar ran down to the ring headfirst and jumped in without a second thought. When he landed, Busuzima made his way over to the fight between Guile and Kyo.

Guile looked and saw Busuzima coming. "Here comes that Bloody Roar scientist from last year." He warned.

Kyo turned and saw Busuzima coming. "Great." He sighed.

On his way over, Busuzima engulfed himself in a white light, and when it vanished, running towards Guile and Kyo was a tall, green chameleon.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

Falco took a look at the entrance curtain. However, when he saw the familiar form of Busuzima turn into his chameleon form. His eyes bugged out as he jumped from his seat.

"**HE'S BACK!!! LEON'S BACK!!" **He screamed as he ran away in terror. **"WHY DOES HE FOLLOW ME WHEREVER I GO?!?!"**

Bakuryu watched Falco go, then looked at Roy. "That guy's crazy." He said.

"Try living at the Smash Mansion with him." Roy sighed.

**(The Arena)**

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**AKIRA YUKI!" (VF)**

The Ryu lookalike and main hero of the Virtua Fighter node came out to a loud cheer. Akira rotated his head for a couple of seconds as he made his way down to the ring.

Akuma the Hedgehog saw Akira enter and smirked. "Finally!" He said. "A real challenge!"

Akuma knocked Bob away and approached Akira. "Akira Yuki, I wish to enter a fight against you." He explained.

"I'll agree simply because you're the first one in a long time that hasn't called me 'Ryu'." Akira replied as he got into his stance.


	14. Section Five Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Section Five Results 

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Billy was trying to make the best of his 'minor' inconvenience with him being turned into a woman. Unfortunately, he couldn't get over the fact that there were several guys making catcalls at him (Although technically, they were making them at Lilly's figure. Billy would REALLY kill them for That) and that Joe had actually hit on him (Well, he had mistaken him for Lilly. Lilly DID say that it was an honest mistake…).

"Where DID Higashi run off to, anyway?" Billy asked himself as he looked around. Jin Chonshu had mistaken him for Lilly as well and after Billy had finally gotten it through his head (with several blows to the noggin) that he wasn't Lilly, Joe was long gone.

In the meantime, Joe was cowering behind the bulky form of Gutsman. The large Robot Master looked down with a confused expression.

"Uh…I don't remember giving you permission to use my body as a shield." Gutsman pointed out.

"Um…Please?" Joe asked.

"Nope." Gutsman shook his head as he drop-kicked Joe across the ring.

Ryo and Bolts stood aside and watched as Akuma the Hedgehog pounded on Bob, whom had just interrupted his fight with Akira Yuki. The two TFS'ers looked at each other.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for the fat guy." Bolts said. "Should we go help him?"

"Against Akuma?" Ryo asked. "No way. We're good fighters, but we're not THAT good."

"Also true." Bolts shrugged. "So what do you suggest? Should we go help that puppeteer?"

Ryo looked over his shoulder and saw a hysterical Mel whaling on Momoko with the 'corpse' of her puppet. "I'm almost afraid to get close to her now." He admitted.

"Somersault!" Guile shouted as he did his trademark kick-flip and struck Kyo in the jaw. The KOF posterboy was sent flying back several feet, landing on his back.

Kyo, although stunned, quickly jumped to his feet. "Okay. You caught me off guard there." He said. "Looks like I need to step it up a bit."

Kyo rushed Guile and swung his hand, sending a wave of fire at the American soldier. Guile took the blow to the chest, but quickly regained his footing and gave Kyo a hard backhanded punch. While Kyo was distracted, Guile grabbed him and hurled him away.

Guile stood still and brushed his hands off as Kyo flew into Cortez. "Well, that's enough of that." He said. "I think I'll just wait for him to come back here to fight me. Ken's honor is worth me going after him."

**(Recovery Room)**

The newly-arrived Ken let out a loud sneeze, falling out of the bed he was laying on.

"Oh my!" Nurse Mio said as she went over to help Ken back onto his bed again. "Are you getting a cold?"

**(Dome; Hallway)**

A lone Goomba backed against the wall, eyes wide with fear. He had only taken two steps towards a green gem that had sparked his interest when this monstrosity jumped down in between the Goomba and the gem and looked at him menacingly.

The sight of this monstrous creature scared the Goomba enough as it was, but when it cast him a dark an evil glare, the Goomba started seeing his life flash before his eyes.

When the Goomba was backed away far enough, the monstrous creature bent over and picked up the green gem shard. Once it was in its large hand, the game vanished, absorbing itself into the creature. The creature felt a large surge of power flowing through it as two more spikes sprouted from its back.

Its job done, the creature lumbered off to find the next closest piece of the Master Emerald. Once it was gone, the Goomba slumped to the floor, passed out.

**(Dome; Restrooms)**

Knuckles pulled a Master Emerald shard from one of the bathroom sinks and placed it with the others he had collected. As of now, he had collected most of the Master Emerald base.

"Let's see…Where's the next piece?" Knuckles asked himself as he started concentrating. However, he lifted an eyebrow after a couple seconds of focusing. "That's strange. According to my radar, there's three pieces less than what there was when I shattered the Master Emerald."

Scratching his head, Knuckles wandered out o the bathroom and back into the hallway of the dome. "How can that be possible? Did Eggman locate some of the shards and coat them in a special solution that blocks my radar?" Suddenly, his eyes widened, then narrowed. "I bet that's it! Eggman's behind this, as usual! He's gotta be around here somewhere if he's stealing Master Emerald shards."

With that, the extremely-gullible echidna charged off down the hallway.

**(Sound Booth)**

Shadow suddenly paused for a second, then slapped himself in the forehead. "What an idiot." He muttered.

"You say something, Shadow?" Aila asked.

"I don't know. I just get the feeling that the knuckle-headed echidna has just made himself look even stupider." Shadow replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe it's just gas." Astaroth shrugged.

Shadow paused again, looking in deep thought. "No. No, it's DEFINITELY that bonehead echidna." He replied.

**(The Arena)**

Lilly Kane leaned backwards as Rosa's sword swung past her face. The younger Kane sibling quickly thrust her pole out and caught the swordswoman in the side of the face. As Rosa stepped to the side, Lilly stuck her pole into the canvas and gave her a hard kick with both feet.

Rosa staggered back, but quickly snapped out of it and kicked the surprised Lilly in the chest while the younger woman was about to attempt another attack.

"That's not going to work twice, kid." Rosa warned. "I learn from my mistakes."

"Good. That'll keep this fight from getting dull." Lilly replied as she spun her staff in her hand for a second.

Taking a deep breath, Rosa charged again, swinging her sword horizontally. However, Lilly was anticipating this and ducked under the blade. After Rosa's sword had passed, Lilly stuck her staff into the canvas again and pushed off of it, kicking Rosa in the face with both feet as she spun herself upside down and back into a standing position.

"How did you get so good at fighting, anyway?" Rosa asked as she rubbed her chin in pain. "The last I heard, you preferred to sit at the sidelines."

"Billy taught me self-defense." Lilly replied. "I owe all of my training to him."

Rosa looked to the side and smirked. "The woman that looks like you that is chasing the half-naked man with the shorts?" She quizzed.

Lilly narrowed her eyes. "Okay. Insulting my brother AND my boyfriend. Definitely not a good choice." She said.

Lilly leapt into the air and pulled her staff back. Rosa watched in shock as Lilly's staff multiplied several times, much like Billy's did during a super move. Withing seconds, Lilly was holding twelve staffs, which she promptly swung downwards, straight at Rosa.

If it was just one staff, Rosa may have been able to block or counter the attack. Unfortunately, since there were twelve of them, Rosa was walloped with enough force to send her clear out of the ring. Lilly landed back on the canvas, holding one staff again.

Rosa landed in Kirby's Avalanche, where she tried cutting the falling blobs apart to avoid getting crushed. It didn't work.

After throwing Kyo away, Guile found himself getting double-teamed. The guilty party was the duo of Felicia and Rikuo. Guile raised his bulky arm to block a claw swipe from Felicia and then proceeded to kick Rikuo in the stomach. The American soldier then grabbed Felicia by the arm and threw her over his shoulder, sending the blue-haired catgirl flying into her aqualish nodal companion.

"This guy's pretty strong, Felicia." Rikuo noted. "You think we should fight someone else?"

"Heck no!" Felicia shook her head. "We still outnumber him! He's gotta fall sooner or later if we both keep attacking him! Now come on!"

"Why are you the one making the decisions?" Rikuo asked.

"Uh…Because I'm the more popular one?"

"Who can argue with reasoning like that?" Rikuo sighed.

The two Darkstalkers rushed Guile again and pounced. Guile blocked Felicia's attack again, but this time, Rikuo's attack got through and landed a hit on the side of Guile's face. The American soldier staggered to the side, and the two Darkstalkers quickly jumped him and latched onto him, Felica onto his chest and Rikuo onto his back.

"Come on, Rikuo!" Felicia said. "We can wear him down! Just keep on his back!"

"I'm trying!" Rikuo insisted.

Guile tried to shake off his two attackers, but Rikuo had too good of a grip on his back and Felicia's claws had dug into his shirt. The American soldier looked around before spotting a turnbuckle. Gears turned in Guile's head before coming up with an idea.

Turning so his back was facing the turnbuckle, Guile jumped backwards and rammed Rikuo into it as hard as he could. The force from the attack was more than enough to knock Rikuo off Guile's back and loosen Felicia's grip enough for the American to peel her off his shirt and throw her away.

With Felicia gone, Guile looked down and saw Rikuo at his feet, the wind knocked out of him. Guile lifted the lowest rope going around the ring and pushed the merman under it.

Rikuo landed in Megaman 2. Thankfully, it was in Bubble Man's stage, so he was able to spend his ten minutes underwater.

Ryo and Bolts eventually decided on a battle and interrupted the fight between Yugo and Chipp Zanuff. As Bolts fought off Chipp, Ryo squared off against Bloody Roar's main character.

Yugo, in his wolf form, slashed at Ryo, but the turquoise-haired young man held up his Razor Tomahawk, blocking the blow. However, he was unprepared for Yugo's next kick to the torso, sending him flying backwards a few feet.

Ryo quickly jumped to his feet and readied his weapon again. Leaping at the wolf, Ryo swung his tomahawk horizontally. Yugo quickly jumped back and gave Ryo a quick boot to the head.

"Man. This guy's too quick." Ryo muttered as he held his head. "I don't know how I'm going to beat him."

Ryo looked at his hand and shrugged. "I guess it IS my quickest attack." He noted. "Maybe I can surprise him a couple of times."

The TFS'er suddenly saw Yugo jumping at him and aim his finger at him. "Shotgun!" He shouted.

In an attack similar, yet faster, than his Dragon Shotgun, Ryo fired an orb of green energy at Yugo, catching the wolf by surprise and taking the hit to the face. As Yugo hit the ground, Ryo fired two more Shotgun blasts into his face.

Seeing Yugo stunned and down, Ryo rushed forward and swung his Razor Tomahawk again. This attack was a success and sent Yugo rolling for a couple of feet, a large rip in his shirt and a healthy bite taken from his energy.

Yugo, transformed back into his human form by now, tried propping himself onto his hands, but couldn't take any more and collapsed to the canvas completely.

Ryo, seeing him opponent defeated, smirked and walked over. He picked up the hero of Bloody Roar and pitched him out of the ring.

Yugo landed on Crazy Harry's dynamite box in the Muppet Show. The resulting explosion destroyed the theatre box usually occupied by Statler and Waldorf.

Mel continued to whale on Momoko with Branky's 'dead body', sobbing hysterically all the while. The young newcomer to KOF was unable to even get a hit in and could only attempt to block the repeated attacks from Mel.

"Do you understand, now?!" Mel asked. "Branky's gone! That ninja broke her neck!"

"But it's just a puppet!" Momoko repeated.

"And I'm telling you that she wasn't!!" Mel screamed down at Momoko.

"Look, kid. I think that's enough." Billy Kane, still in his female form, said as he stepped in and stuck his staff in between Mel and Momoko. Mel accidentally beaned herself in the head on Billy's staff.

Mel sighed as she sat down again and continued crying.

Momoko sighed in relief as she got to her feet. "Talk about overreacting." She said. "If I had known that she treasured that puppet more than anything, I wouldn't have mentioned anything."

"If you had been in the ring earlier, you'd probably think that that thing wasn't even a puppet." Billy replied. "I'm starting to having second thoughts, myself."

"Well, thanks for the assistance, Ms. Kane." Momoko said.

Billy's eyes snapped open and shot a glare at Momoko. "I'M NOT MY SISTER!!" He roared. "WHEN ARE YOU PEOPLE GOING TO REALIZE THAT?!?!"

Grabbing Momoko, Billy pitched her out of the ring (and onto the beach in Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she jammed with Dee Jay's homies).

"For the last freaking time! That stupid vampire pervert from the last section cast this spell on me and turned me into a girl!" Billy continued shouting. "Now everyone's mistaking me for my sister when…" He suddenly became aware that his voice had returned to normal. He quickly felt his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness that's finally over."

Billy, now back to normal, turned only to see Zelda gently placing the crying Mel out of the arena and sending her falling into a vortex. "Uh…What was that for?" He asked.

"To get her out of the ring." Zelda replied. "Hopefully, when she gets back to the Recovery Room, that puppet friend of hers will be back to normal."

Billy sighed and went over to start a fight with Samus.

Mel, still crying, landed in Rayman: Raving Rabbids, where she took out her aggression on the army of Rabbids that tried to jump her.

Mewtwo hurled a fully-charged Shadow Ball at Jin Chonshu, but the younger Jin twin quickly and easily rolled to the side to avoid the projectile. Getting to his feet, the red-clad fighter rushed the psychic Pokemon and delivered a hard kick to his face.

Chonshu smirked as Mewtwo floated backwards a couple of steps, holding his face. "Looks like the fatigue is catching up to you, cat." He taunted.

Mewtwo glared at Chonshu. "I'm not a cat." He replied. "I'm a Pokemon."

"Meh. It's the same thing." Chonshu shrugged. "I never really got into Pokemon that much."

"Very unusual, considering that your age group is generally the ones that play the games." Mewtwo taunted as he swiped at Chonshu.

"Why does everyone assume that Chonrei and I are little boys?" Chonshu asked as he blocked the attack. "I'm older than you by a long shot, you know."

"Highly doubtful, even if you ARE older than you look." Mewtwo replied casually.

Seeing that arguing with the large Pokemon wouldn't get him anywhere, Chonshu rushed Mewtwo again and swung his foot. Mewtwo easily blocked the attack and countered with a tail swipe, striking the young-looking fighter in the face.

As Chonshu stepped back, Mewtwo pulled his hands back and started gathering energy. "Sorry about this, but I think I need to end the fight here." He apologized as he launched a final Shadow Ball at Chonshu.

Because Chonshu was stunned, there was nothing he could d to block the attack. Chonshu took the attack to the face and was sent flying out of the ring.

Chonshu landed in the bar level in Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage. However, he stepped on a bullseye that Bugs had planted earlier and a safe suddenly fell on him.

**(Hotel; Pool)**

Vega staggered back as a plunger found itself latched onto his mask, preventing him from seeing. Vega grabbed the plunger and attempted to pull it off, but to no avail (he could have easily took his mask off to remove the plunger, but he wasn't doing that anytime soon).

The Rabbid, on the other hand, whipped out a spatula and charged at Vega, whacking him in the kneecaps. Vega shouted in surprise and pain as he collapsed to his knees, at which point the Rabbid swung the spatula again, striking the plunger attached to Vega's face. The plunger dislodged itself from the matador's mask and ended up getting stuck to the ceiling.

As soon as his face was free, Vega glared at the furry, white creature in front of him. "You're quite the annoying one, aren't you?" He asked.

The Rabbid paused, tilted its head for a second, then rapidly nodded its head with a stupid grin.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised at the reply." Vega sighed as he thrust the fist holding the triple-bladed claw at the Rabbid's face.

The Rabbid saw the attack coming and bent over backwards, leaning back limbo-style as Vega's claw soared over his head. As Vega pulled his hand back, the Rabbid struggled to keep its footing, but ultimately lost the fight and fell flat onto his back.

Vega smirked as he got up. "You can't even stay standing." He taunted. "I don't understand how I was losing to you."

The Rabbid quickly jumped onto its feet and glared up at Vega. The two stood in silence for a few seconds before the Rabbid whacked Vega in the kneecaps again.

Vega once again shouted in pain as he collapsed. "Okay, this is just making me mad." He said as he sprang at the Rabbid in a rolling ball.

The Rabbid saw the attack coming again. Even a small brain like the Rabbid's was able to understand when an attack was going to hurt, as the white bunny scrambled to the side. Vega continued rolling towards the lockers obliviously before breaking out of the roll and thrusting his claw forward.

Inside the locker, Nastasia's eyes widened before her blindfold as she felt the cold steel of Vega's claw barely miss impaling her. Natsasia let out a muffled scream, but it only lasted a few seconds before the blue-skinned woman fainted.

Vega growled as he pulled his claw from the locker. "Okay. It's about time I finished this stupid little game." He said as he turned towards his opponent.

However, when Vega turned, the Rabbid had already lunged at him, flying straight at his masked face. The Rabbid slammed into the masked matador, knocking both opponents out into the main area with the pool.

After tumbling backwards with the Rabbid still attached to his face, Vega landed on his back. He quickly grabbed the Rabbid and peeled it off of him before throwing it across the room.

The Rabbid quickly and easily landed upright and charged again. Vega sighed as he stood up.

Pulling his foot back, Vega gave the Rabbid a good, hard punt, sending the white creature flying into the middle of the pool, screaming.

Vega waited for his opponent to surface again, and when he did, he saw the Rabbid splashing around playfully with a cheery smile on his face, as if nothing had even happened.

It took a while for Vega to register what was happening, and even then he didn't quite believe it. "Talk about a one-track mind." He said as he walked towards the door. "Bison had better be giving me extra pay for this…"

**(The Arena)**

Busuzima, in his chameleon form, lashed out his super-long tongue at Rimururu, but the maiden of ice jumped back and gave the tongue a slash with her dagger. Busuzima roared in pain as he retracted his tongue and transformed back into his human form.

Now as a human, Busuzima jumped in place a couple of times, holding his mouth. "What the crap did you do THAT for, kid?!" The green-haired mad scientist demanded.

"Hey, I don't know where that tongue's been." Rimururu pointed out. "You actually think I'm going to let it touch me?"

Busuzima finally let go of his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "Okay, kid. I've been playing nice up until now, but it's time I started acting serious!" He said.

With that, the green-haired maniac rushed Rimururu and lashed out with his foot, catching the surprised girl in the face. Rimururu stepped back, but quickly recovered and slashed at the madman again. Busuzima saw this attack coming and stepped back to avoid the attack.

However, he wasn't prepared for the wave of ice that followed. And the fact that he was wearing shorts and sandals and that his chest was exposed didn't help very much.

"Ack! So cold!" Busuzima shouted as he jumped back and covered his chest, chattering his teeth.

Rimururu stood in silence before lifting a finger. "Uh…No offense…But do you realize how stupid your making yourself look?" She asked.

"And who's fault is that?!" Busuzima asked.

"I'd better get him out of the ring before he humiliates himself any further." Rimururu sighed as she ran over to Busuzima and gave him a swift kick to the behind, sending the green-haired maniac out of the ring.

Busuzima landed in Crash of the Titans, where he turned into his chameleon form to take out the mutants around him. Crash later came through and tried to 'jack' him to take out Cortex's forces.

"Hadouken!" Akuma the Hedgehog shouted as he shoved his palms forward and launching a fireball at Bob. The overweight newcomer to the Tekken series took the projectile to the face and stepped back.

Akira Yuki rushed forward and grabbed Bob. The Virtua Fighter threw Bob away, then turned back to Akuma. "I thought we'd never get him out of the way." He noted.

"People like him search for challenges everywhere." Akuma shrugged. "If that is part of whom he is, I can't really hold it against him."

"Well, shall we continue our fight?" Akira asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Akuma said with a smirk.

Xavier Pendragon swung his staff and clocked Guile in the side of the head. The American staggered to the side a couple of steps, but quickly recovered and shot his foot backwards blindly, managing to slam it into the wizard's chest.

"Impressive. You weren't even looking, there." Xavier noted as he started charging his staff.

Guile turned and jumped to avoid a green energy orb that shot from the head of Xavier's weapon. "Being in the army as long as I have gives me heightened senses." He explained as he lashed out his hands, sending a Sonic Boom at Xavier.

Xavier smirked and held up his staff, parrying the projectile. "I'm afraid that's not going to work." He warned. "That attack is much too slow."

Guile growled. He didn't want to admit it, but he was losing the fight. Xavier was a lot faster than he was and his attacks hurt a lot more than Guile thought they would (especially the staff-blows to the head. Those REALLY hurt).

"I need to find an opening quickly if I want to defeat him." Guile told himself.

Xavier held his staff into the air and started to gather energy. Guile saw this and suddenly realized something important.

Pulling his hands back, Guile lashed out a quick Sonic Boom, sending it into the unsuspecting Xavier's staff. Because Xavier was still charging energy, Guile's attack was pulled straight into it. The added source of untapped power sent a surge overload through Xavier's staff, causing the head of the wooden weapon to explode.

Xavier looked at the remains of his staff in shock, realizing what this meant.

"You're helpless now, aren't you?" Guile asked with a smirk.

Without giving Xavier time to respond or react, Guile rushed him and performed a Flash Kick, striking the wizard in the chin and sending him over the ropes and out of the ring.

Xavier landed in River City Ransom, where he gave Conan a good swat to the head with his staff.

Guile landed on his feet and smirked as he watched his opponent get eliminated. He was about to go start another fight when he heard a loud thump coming from behind. Turning, Guile saw Bob's unconscious body (which Akira Yuki had thrown earlier) laying on top of Felicia. Said blue-haired catgirl didn't look very amused.

"Get offa me, fat boy!" Felicia growled as she kicked from underneath Bob's huge frame. "This is SO humiliating!"

It took most of her leg-power, but Felicia was finally able to get Bob off of her and push the overweight man over the ropes. As soon as Bob was gone, Felicia's legs flopped to the canvas as the catgirl sighed in relief.

Bob landed on the moon in Sam & Max, creating a fairly large crater.

Lucia's whip cracked against the canvas, making Rasputin, whom was standing nearby, jump into the air in fright.

"My dear, this is completely wrong!" Rapsutin insisted. "You shouldn't be fighting people! You're the chief of your tribe! You should be bringing them to peace!"

"Pal, I didn't become the chief of my village just because my father was the chief before me." Lucia pointed out. "My skills are the most respected in Karaya."

"If you insist on fighting, then I'm afraid that I have no choice but to retaliate." Rasputin sighed as he lashed out his hand, sending a lightning orb at Lucia.

Lucia snapped her whip again, striking the lightning orb and canceling it out. "I'm glad you came around." She said as she rushed at the peace-loving hippie.

As Lucia came close, Rasputin surprised her by swinging his foot out. That kick itself wasn't what surprised Lucia. It was the massive, glowing, yellow shell of energy that encased it during the kick that took her off guard. Lucia received a hard kick to the face, and Rasputin followed with two more similar kicks. This sent the Karayan chief across the ring.

Landing on her side, Lucia slowly got to her feet and narrowed her eyes. "For a pacifist, he's a pretty good fighter." She noted as she readied her whip and rushed the hippie again.

Rasputin saw Lucia coming at him and prepared to swing his hand at her. However, Lucia had a quicker draw and snapped her whip, striking Rasputin in the face and taking off a bit of his beard.

As Rasputin stepped back, Lucia ran forward and shoved him over the ropes and out of the ring. After he was gone, Lucia turned and saw Roll and Gutsman. Chosing them for a fight, she went over.

Rasputin landed in Megaman: Battle Network. When he got his hands on a PET, let's just say that the net would never be the same again.

Gutsman stood in front of Roll, protecting her from the axe swings of Leo Gallen. "Roll, have you found the right weapon, yet?" The large robot asked. "This guy has some pretty strong attacks. Even with my armour, I can't keep this up forever."

Roll panicked when she finished cycling through the weapons she had in her arm cannon. "T-There's no water-based weapons!" She realized. "That's impossible! I could have sworn that I installed the Lead Bubble at least!"

"So you don't have anything?" Gutsman asked.

"Nope." Roll sighed.

"I was afraid of that."

"Come on, you big bucket of bolts." Leo challenged. "Hit me!"

"Uh…I don't think you want me to do that." Gutsman pointed out.

"I dare you! Try it!"

Gutsman shrugged. "Okay. If you say so."

With that, Gutsman shoved his fist forward and Leo caught it. However, instead of launching him across the ring, Leo was able to hold his ground and successfully block all of Gutsman's raw power.

When the attack was finished, Gutsman looked down at the armoured man with wide eyes. "Amazing. No human's ever stood up to my attack before!" He said.

"I'm the muscle of the Six Knights of Zexen." Leo replied with a smirk. "Anything you can dish out, I can parry."

"Well, let's see if you can stop THIS!" Gutsman said as he pulled his hand back to prepare to throw another punch.

However, Lucia had chosen that time to interfere and received a powerful blow to the face while she was approaching from behind. As opposed to Leo actually taking the full blunt of the attack, Lucia was sent flying out of the ring.

Roll watched her go and scratched her head, wondering if Gutsman was even aware that he had just gotten an elimination.

Lucia landed in Sonic Riders. Using her whip, Lucia knocked Amy off her board, got on and took off.

Billy held up his staff and blocked a swing of Samus' sword. The elder Kane then raised the end of his staff up, striking the dark-skinned swordsman in the chin with the end of the pole.

Samus stepped backwards a bit, but quickly recovered and cast some Wind magic. An explosion of wind erupted from beneath Billy's feet, launching the blonde man into the air.

Billy crashed down onto the canvas and slowly got to his feet. He knew that he needed to act fast if he wanted to get Samus out of the ring. Samus was extremely skilled with a sword and he wielded powerful Wind magic. Gripping his staff, Billy rushed forward towards the Tinto soldier. Seeing Billy coming, Samus raised his guard and prepared to counter the blow.

The first blow was easily blocked, but Billy took Samus off guard by following up with a knee to the stomach, making Samus drop his guard. While Samus was distracted, Bily pulled his staff back.

"FORE!" He shouted as he swung his staff and struck Samus in the face, sending the swordsman up and over the ropes.

Samus landed in Twisted Metal, where he used his sword to slice the oncoming Sweet Tooth in half.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Dee Jay poked his head around a corner and watched as an angry Vega turned a corner up ahead. "Okay, mon." He said. "He's gone."

"That simpleton looked fairly angry." The Koopinator noted as he looked around the corner as well. "Are you certain that it was a good idea not to step in?"

"Try and fight Vega when he's mad?" Dee Jay asked. "No way, mon."

"So should we continue up to the Eliminated Seating?" The Koopinator asked.

"Yeah. Let's get-"

"Dee Jay, could you report to the Ready Room?" Unknown1's voice came through the speakers. "You're entering in the next section."

"On second thought, you may wanna hold on that." Dee Jay said. "Looks like I gotta get going."

"So what shall we do, then?" The armoured koopa asked.

"I'll go to the ring and see if I can get some help from there." Dee Jay replied. "You continue to the Eliminated Seating and see what you can come up with."

The Koopinator nodded. "Okay. Sounds like a plan." He replied. "However, I enter the ring in only a couple of sections, so I shall have to hurry."

"Good luck, then." Dee Jay said, flashing a thumb's up.

"You too." The Koopinator nodded.

With that, the two parted ways and ran off in opposite directions.

**(Dome; Break Room)**

"Let me go, woman!" The Servbot screamed at Tron as he started waving a butcher knife at a confused Sie Kensou.

"I don't know how to fix this thing." Tron sighed. "Not even switching channels on him will change anything."

"So what can you do?" Kensou asked. "If you can't fix him, you need some way to keep him under control so he won't hurt somebody."

"Tron Bonne, we need you at the Ready Room." Tinyrocket's voice came through the speakers. "You're entering the ring in the next section."

"This just complicates matters even further." Tron sighed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Do you have anything so tabs can be kept on him?" Kensou asked.

Tron scratched her head, then pulled a small wristband out of her pocket. "With this device, I can keep track of anyone wearing it and I'll be able to know where the Servbot is." She said as she grabbed the Servbot's arm and slapped the wristband on it. "This way, if he's causing trouble, we'll know where he is."

"Sounds like a plan." Kensou nodded.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

Junior Maximum's eyes lit up when he saw his father come into the Eliminated Seating. "Dad!" He said as he rushed forward and threw his arms around his surprised father.

"Junior?" J. Maxx asked. "What are you doing here? You should be in the crowd."

"Someone tried to kidnap him, Mr. Maximum." Kasumi Todoh explained as she came over. "He came here and I managed to fight off the attackers."

J. Maxx's eyes narrowed. "Bison." He spat. "He must be trying to get me to help him with whatever he's doing."

"You've been through this before?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. Last year." J. Maxx nodded. "Ms. Todoh, I'm extremely thankful that you were able to save my son, but I'm afraid that I have a score to settle with Bison."

"Then I'm going with you." Kasumi said, folding her arms. "I can't just sit by and watch this happen."

J. Maxx looked around and saw one of his nodal companions. "Dragon!" He called out.

Kim Dragon looked up. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Keep an eye on Junior for me, okay?" J. Maxx said.

"No problem." Kim Dragon nodded.

"You stay with him, Junior." J. Maxx explained. "Your dad's going to go give Bison a good punch."

"Give him an extra one for me, okay?" Junior asked with a smirk.

J. Maxx smirked behind his helmet. "You got it, kid." He said as he stood up. "Okay. You ready?"

"Whenever you are." Kasumi nodded.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"This seems all too familiar…" SSBFreak noted, scratching his head. "All of the fights going on outside the ring, some of the evil fighters keeping their heads low…"

"What's he talking about?" Tinyrocket asked.

"These things happened last year and we never figured out what was going on." Unknown1 replied.

"You think these happenings are related to the ones last year?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Knowing Bison and the rest of those guys, I wouldn't be surprised."

**(The Arena)**

One of Chipp's arm blades lashed out at Bolts, but the silver-haired young man lifted the blade of his scythe to block the attack. Bolts quickly kicked Chipp in the stomach, knocking him away. Chipp flew through the air, but easily uprighted himself and landed gracefully on his feet.

"You'll have to try harder than that, kid!" Chipp said as he rushed forward.

"I was counting on it." Bolts said with a smirk as he lifted his scythe into the air. "Lightning Quake!"

Bolts slammed the end of his scythe into the canvas. A bolt of lightning shot from it and traveled across the arena floor towards the oncoming Chipp.

However, the white-haired ninja saw the attack coming and pulled off an attack known to ninjas everywhere: He vanished into thin air and left nothing but a log.

"What is it with ninjas and logs?" Bolts asked himself as he watched the log get surged with electricity.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Chipp replied as he jumped in from the side and landed a hard kick to Bolts' face.

Bolts stepped to the side a couple of feet, but quickly regained his composure and instantly spun around, slashing his scythe at the air and sending a blade-shaped lightning projectile flying at Chipp.

Ninja or not, Chipp didn't have enough time to avoid the attack and took it to the chest. While Chipp was stunned, Bolts rushed forward and punched the ninja in the face, making him stagger backwards.

"I didn't want to do this so early on, but if I want to eliminate you, I can't pull any punches." Bolts said as he lifted his hand. "Lightning Crusher!"

Chipp shook his head back and forth to regain his senses, and once he did, he heard a loud crackling noise coming from both sides. Looking, Chipp's eyes widened when he saw that there was a wall of lightning on either side of him.

However, Chipp didn't have time to avoid, as Bolts promptly caused the two walls to smash together, surging electricity through Chipp. Bolts stopped his attack after a couple of seconds and Chipp collapsed, dazed.

Seeing his opponent down, Bolts walked forward, picked Chipp up and threw him out of the ring.

Chipp landed in Mario Strikers: Charged, where he saw a gigantic Chain Chomp barreling over everyone on the field. Chipp smirked and charged forward.

Thirty seconds later and Chipp was sitting victoriously on the head of the unconscious and defeated Chain Chomp.

Kyo jumped to the side as a giant cutlass slammed into the canvas. Cortez, the floating skull ghost pirate, cackled as he lashed out with the hook he had on one of his other three hands.

Seeing the attack coming, Kyo jumped backwards as Cortez's hook spiked into the canvas. Gears started turning in the KOF posterboy's head, wndering how he could beat Cortez. He had found out long ago that fire had no effect on the skeleton ghost, and that had taken away Kyo's strongest form of attack.

Cortez swung the longer sword his upper-left hand was holding, attempting to slice Kyo in half. The dark-haired man jumped over the blade and gave the floating hand a hard kick, sending both the hand and the weapon flying away.

Kyo waited for Cortez to summon the hand back, but he didn't do it. In fact, the skeleton pirate didn't look very pleased.

"Oy! Amigo, what did ya do that for?!" Cortez demanded.

Kyo suddenly realized that if Cortez got separated from his weapons, he would be almost helpless. However, before he could put his plan into action, Cortez's hook gave Kyo a hard backhand, sending him flying away.

The dark-haired man landed on his back, but quickly got to his feet with a smirk. "I know how to beat you now, pal!" Kyo said. "Get ready, because here I come!"

Kyo rushed forward at his opponent. Cortez swung with his hook, but Kyo quickly gave that hand a kick, knocking it away. Cortez swung both his cutlass and dagger at Kyo, and the dark-haired man had to try harder to avoid them, but both attacks failed. Kyo gave both hands a hard kick, knocking both away and leaving Cortez without any weapons.

"Time to finish this!" Kyo said as he jumped into the air and gave Cortez's giant skull an uppercut, sending both skull and long, floating backbone out of the ring. Kyo landed on his feet and looked around, seeing that Cortez's hands and weapons had all vanished.

Cortez landed in the desert of Super Mario Bros. 3, where the end of his floating backbone planted itself in the sand. Cortez attempted to free himself, but found himself unable to budge.

Ryo held up his arms and blocked a punch from Joe Higashi, then quickly fired a Dragon Shotgun into the Thai fighter's face. Joe stepped back in pain and Ryo stepped forward, but Joe recovered quickly and thrust his foot into Ryo's chest.

"How the heck did you recover from that so fast?!" Ryo asked.

"You kidding?" Joe asked with a smirk. "I get pounded on so much on a daily basis that I hardly even felt that."

Joe lashed out his hand, but Ryo blocked the blow, forcing the TFS'er back a bit. Ryo was forced back a couple more steps and ended up backing into something, taking him by surprise. Ryo looked over his shoulder and saw that he and Bolts had backed into each other.

"Hey Bolts." Ryo greeted.

"Hey, Ryo." Bolts replied.

"How're you holding up?"

Bolts looked ahead and saw Roll changing settings on her arm cannon. "The blonde robot's stronger than she looks." He replied.

"Well, what did you expect?" Ryo asked. "She's last year's finalist."

"Yeah." Bolts nodded. "Hey, you wanna switch opponents?"

"Can't think of a reason not to." Ryo shrugged.

With that, the two TFS'ers spun around and charged past each other to take on the other's opponent.

Bolts swung his scythe at Joe Higashi, but the half-naked man was quick to lean to the side and give the silver-haired young man a kick to the side of the head. At the same time, Ryo swung his hand and gave Roll an uppercut, launching the robot girl into the air. However, Roll had previously charged her Roll Buster and while she was in midair, she sent an orb of fire into Ryo's chest.

Landing on the ground, Roll sent her foot into Ryo's stomach. Ryo shot a Dragon Shotgun at her, but it whizzed by Roll's head, giving the robot girl the momentum to slam her fist into the side of Ryo's face.

Bolts lifted his hand and caused ten bolts of lightning to rain down from above, attempting to strike Joe with at least one of them. Joe managed to avoid most of the lightning bolts, but the last one gave the Thai fighter a shock to the behind.

As Joe started running in circles, holding his behind in pain, Bolts sighed in relief. He was about to turn and help Ryo with Roll when a cyclone of dust and wind appeared around him, quickly lifting him into the air. Suddenly, when Bolts was a good twenty feet off the ground, the tornado shut off. There was nothing preventing Bolts from crashing headfirst into the canvas. Joe rushed forward and pulled his fist back.

Ryo attempted to give Roll a punch to the head, but got another face-full of fireball. Roll quickly kicked the taller fighter in the shin, making Ryo bend over in pain. Roll punched Ryo again, knocking him away from her.

While Ryo was away from her, Roll pulled out her ball and chain again and started spinning it around her head. When she had spun it enough, Roll let loose and sent the spiked ball straight into Ryo's body. This sent Ryo flying straight backwards.

At the same time, Joe had given Bolts the hardest punch he could muster. The force from both attacks sent the two TFS'ers flying backwards, where they crashed into each other back-first. This was too much for either Ryo or Bolts to take and they both slumped forward.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Joe said as he picked up Bolts and threw him out of the ring.

"Yeah. I was thinking I would lose for a second." Roll nodded as she picked up Ryo and hurled him out of the ring after Bolts. She turned and saw Gutsman throwing Leo Gallen out of the ring (where he decapitated countless Orcs in the Lord of the Rings: Two Towers). "I see you finished your fight, Gutsman."

Gutsman shrugged. "Eh. He was pretty good. He probably would have won if I wasn't an armoured robot." He reasoned.

Ryo and Bolts landed in a dark cave. The two stood up and looked around.

"Where do you think we are?" Ryo asked.

Suddenly, a loud, inhuman roar erupted from behind the two, followed by a scream of fright. The two TFS'ers turned and saw Jabba the Hutt's Rancor cornering an alien dancing girl (whom Jabba had just dropped into the pit).

"Does that answer your question?" Bolts asked.

"Yeah. I guess it does." Ryo nodded. "You feel up for one more fight?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Bolts replied with a smirk.

With that, the two TFS'ers lunged forward together to save Oola from the Rancor.

Akuma the Hedgehog and Akira Yuki lashed out punch after punch, but with each punch one threw, the other one blocked. This continued on until each fighter had thrown fifteen punches. Eventually, the two fist-fighters broke away from each other and jumped back, seemingly anticipating that the other would attempt an attack that would leave them out in the open.

"You're pretty good for a hedgehog." Akira said with a smirk. "I've never seen someone able to keep up with me like that."

Akuma gave a small, amused smirk. "I was trained by the best." He said. "And even still, you've blocked all of my punches. That is an accomplishment in itself."

"I've noticed that you haven't been using those special attacks of yours like that fireball you used on that fat guy." Akira noted. "Any particular reason?"

"You have no projectile moves." Akuma replied. "I prefer to win a fight fairly."

"Glad to see that we're in the same boat, then." Akira nodded.

The two fighters rushed each other and continued the onslaught of punches. Like before, each of the two blocked the other's punches, proving that they were both evenly matched.

Akira blocked one last punch from Akuma and thrust his fist out as hard as he could, deciding to end the fight. However, Akuma was way ahead of the Virtua Fighter and had anticipated this. The red hedgehog ducked under the blow and delivered a hard uppercut to the unsuspecting Akira's face.

The Virtua Fighter flew backwards at the power of Akuma's and landed on his back. Akira quickly jumped to his feet and prepared to rush Akuma again only to see that Akuma had already run over to him.

Before Akira had time to react, Akuma had given him another killer uppercut, removing Akira from the ring.

Akira landed in Drawn to Life. Crazy Barks jumped on him and started gnawing on his hair.

"CrazyBarkslikesthetasteofhair." The short, deranged creature rambled in one breath.

Back in the ring, Akuma took a deep breath and folded his arms in victory. He turned around and looked at the ring at the other survivors. Guile was rotating his arm to flex his muscles, looking relatively fresh. Kyo was starting to sweat, but still looked ready for the next wave of fighters. Gutsman had a couple of dents in his armour (most likely from the axe swings of Leo Gallen), but looked alright. Mewtwo was floating aside, concentrating to wear off some of the fatigue wearing him down. Felicia was also looking a little weighed down, but because she didn't have Mewtwo's abilities, the catgirl was curled up on the canvas, having a nap. Roll, being a robot, didn't look fatigued, but the signs were still there. Joe Higashi was trying to get close to Lilly and ask if she was alright, but a cold glare from Billy made him back off. Zelda looked almost untouched and patiently awaited the next fighter. Rimururu took a deep breath and readied herself.

Akuma looked up to the entrance curtain and a smirk floated across his face as he got into his stance.

FINAL SCORE: (12 votes on the main fight, eleven votes on the bonus fight.)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

GUILE (SFA3) (9:3) 6 (Rikuo, Xavier Pendragon)

BILLY KANE (FF) (9:4) 5 (Momoko, Samus)

GUTSMAN (MM) (8:4) 4 (Lucia, Leo Gallen)

AKUMA THE HEDGEHOG (TMG) (8:4) 4 (Akira Yuki)

RIMURURU (SS) (8:4) 4 (Busuzima)

KYO KUSANAGI (KOF) (8:5) 3 (Cortez)

LILLY KANE (KOF:MI2) (8:5) 3 (Rosa)

MEWTWO (SSB) (9:6) 3 (Jin Chonshu)

JOE HIGASHI (KOF) (7:5) 2 (Bolts)

ZELDA (SSB) (7:5) 2 (Mel)

ROLL (MM) (8:6) 2 (Ryo)

FELICA (DS) (8:6) 2 (Bob)

**(ELIMINATED)**

RYO (TFS) (7:6) 1 (Yugo)

BOLTS (TFS) (6:6) 0 (Chipp Zanuff)

LUCIA (S3) (6:6) 0 (Rasputin)

XAVIER PENDRAGON (EC) (6:7) -1

YUGO (BR) (6:7) -1

AKIRA YUKI (VF) (5:7) -2

LEO GALLEN (S3) (5:7) -2

RASPUTIN (WH) (5:7) -2

CORTEZ (PM) (5:7) -2

BOB (T6) (5:7) -2

MEL (S3) (6:8) -2

SAMUS (S3) (5:8) -3

MOMOKO (KOF) (4:8) -4

CHIPP ZANUFF (GG) (4:8) -4

BUSUZIMA (BR) (3:9) -6

RIKUO (DS) (3:9) -6

JIN CHONSHU (FF) (2:10) -8

ROSA (KE) (2:10) -8

BONUS MATCHES:

"Pool Party" 

VEGA (SFA3) _**shreds**_ RABBID (R:RR)

6 to 5

**Suikoden'ed Out**: Although Lucia managed to get an elimination, all four of the Suikoden fighters this round were eliminated.


	15. Section Six

Section Six 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The twelve fighters in the arena looked up towards the entrance curtain, some of them occasionally looking at the competition to make sure they weren't going to try attacking from behind. The crowd started cheering, meaning that the next entry was about to make his or her appearance in the ring.

"**TRON BONNE!" (MM)**

Sitting in her small, green mech that she rode in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Tron gave her signature laugh before piloting the mech down to the ring. Activating the rocket boosters on the feet, Tron lifted herself into the ring and landed on the canvas with a loud thud.

Roll and Gutsman saw Tron make her entrance and went over. "What's up, Tron?" Roll asked.

"That stupid Servbot is still acting crazy." Tron explained. "I've tried to reprogram him, but no dice."

"You mean that he's being left unattended?!" Roll asked.

"Calm down. I put a wristband on him before I left. I can keep track of his every movement." Tron insisted as she looked at a radar on the dash of her mech. "See? He's going to the vending machines."

"**WATARI" (S3)**

The silent ninja (and the Suikoden 3 MVP of last year) came out to a loud cheer. Watari's cheer was the loudest of the Suikoden gang thus far. The black-and-white-haired ninja paid it no mind and ran down to the ring, eyes focused and one hand on the katana at his back.

When he hit the ring, Watari saw that the rest of his nodal companions had been eliminated in the previous section. Not that he was complaining, mind you.

"Just saves me from having to double-team." Watari reasoned as he ran towards Mewtwo, whom he considered the biggest threat.

"**GAIRA CAFFEINE!" (SS)**

The huge monk came out to a decent cheer. Adjusting the huge necklace of beads he was wearing, Gaira made his way down to the ring and stepped in.

When he entered the ring, Gaira looked and saw Akuma the Hedgehog making his way over.

"I desire a fight." Akuma explained simply as he walked over, arms folded.

"Sorry, but I have this thing against fighting animals." Gaira replied.

"Just try to hit me."

Gaira sighed. "Okay. I warned you." He said as he swung his bead necklace.

Akuma held up one hand and blocked the attack easily.

Gaira did a double-take. "Okay. Maybe you're not as defenseless as I thought." He said.

"**BOMBETTE!" (PM)**

A lone, pink Bomb-omb with a ponytail-like fuse came out from behind the curtain and waddled down to the ring, jumping in headfirst.

Joe Higashi came over and scratched his head. "One single Bomb-omb?" He asked aloud. "What good will this do?"

"You wanna know what I can do?" Bombette asked, narrowing her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Bombette exploded at Joe's feet, rocketing the Thai fighter into the air and making him crash into the canvas.

"Well, I guess that takes care of-" Joe said as he got up and suddenly saw that Bombette was still there, looking completely unharmed. "But…You just exploded!"

"Your point being?" Bombette asked.

"**EL BLAZE!" (VF)**

One of the two newest additions to the Virtua Fighter roster came out to a loud cheer. After playing to the crowd for a bit, the Maxican wrestler charged headfirst down to the ring and jumped in.

El Blaze made a beeline for Guile, leaping into the air and delivering a hard kick to the American's face. Guile stepped back a couple of feet, holding his face, before recovering and glaring at El Blaze.

"What was that for?!" Guile demanded.

"We're in a tournament, amigo." El Blaze replied with a smirk. "I say that we start."

"Okay. You're asking for it." Guile said, narrowing his eyes.

"**RALF JONES!" (KOF)**

One of the original Ikari Warriors came out to a loud cheer. Rotating his arm a couple of times, Ralf raced down to the ring and leapt in.

When he landed in the ring, Ralf charged headfirst towards Gutsman and pulled his fist back. "GALACTICA PHANTOM!" He screamed.

Gutsman turned. "Huh?"

Ralf's fist slammed straight into Gutsman's iron stomach. Both fighters looked at the point of impact, Gutsman looking impressed and Ralf looking sharp.

"Hey, that was a pretty tough punch." Gutsman noted. "I actually felt that one."

Ralf didn't like where this was going, anymore.

**(Dome; Vending Machines)**

The Servbot smirked as he approached a vending machine with a crowbar.

"No black-haired broad is gonna keep me from having fun." The Servbot said as he slapped his crowbar into his small hand. "Let's see what I can break outta that thing."

The Servbot quickly smashed his crowbar into one of the vending machines, breaking it open. The Servbot then picked up a bag of snacks, turned around and started walking away.

After taking about five steps, someone passing by accidentally bumped into the Servbot, making him stagger forward and drop the crowbar. Although it went without saying, the Servbot wasn't very thrilled.

"What the heck's wrong with you, bub?!" The Servbot demanded before noticing that he had bumped into a robot that looked like a barrel.

"Uh…Look, I'm sorry." Gadget Z pointed out. "I'm entering the ring in the next section and I'm sorta in a hurry."

The Servbot picked up his crowbar again, keeping his eyes narrowed at the Suikoden barrel robot. "You trying to start something?" He asked.

"N-No! I'm not!" Gadget Z insisted.

"My crowbar thinks you are!" The Servbot said, waving his crowbar in Gadget Z's face.

"I swear I don't want to cause any trouble!" Gadget Z replied.

"**ARE YOU CALLING MY CROWBAR A LIAR?!?!"** The Servbot roared as he pulled his crowbar above his head.

"Mommy…" Gadget Z whimpered.

**(The Arena)**

"**J. CARN!" (WH)**

The portly Mongolian came out from behind the curtain and strode down to the ring. When he reached the end of the ramp, J. Carn jumped into the ring and scanned it for a pretty woman.

Most of the girls in the ring were either too young for him or not human at all (Felicia and Roll). However, J. Carn suddenly set his sights on Zelda. His eyes widened as a smile floated across his face as he made his way over.

"Greetings, my darling." J. Carn said as he took Zelda's hand and kissed it.

"Ugh." Zelda said as she pulled her hand back and shook it a few times. "May…May I help you?"

"Well, you can give me your number for starters."

J. Carn was instantly kicked across the arena, sending him flying into a turnbuckle.

"**DEE JAY MAXIMUM!" (SFA3)**

Dee Jay waved to the crowd and shook nearby hands as he walked down to the ring. He was hoping to make a better entrance, but this sudden mission he and the Koopinator had stumbled upon had caused him to lose focus of it and forget it altogether.

"Okay, mon. I just need to find some people that can help us." Dee Jay told himself as he stepped into the ring. "Now I just gotta find some people that would be willing to do so."

The Jamaican man looked around as he stepped into the ring, wondering whom he should ask for help first. Thinking that the Kanes could be helpful, Dee Jay walked over. As he did, Gutsman threw Ralf over Dee Jay's head. The Jamaican didn't seem to notice.

"**BOWSER!" (SSB)**

Wiggling his fingers in anticipation, the king of Koopas lumbered down to the ring with a sly grin on his face, wondering whom he should take apart first.

Bowser stepped into the ring and walked forward three steps when Felicia threw herself onto his back.

"Oh, Mr. Bowser! I'm such a big fan of big guys like you!" Felicia said. "Please kidnap me like you do with that princess!"

"Why doesn't Peach ever act like this?" Bowser asked himself with a sigh. "That would make my life SO much easier."

And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Eleven!**"

"**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

Cracking his knuckles, Sonic stepped down to the ring with a smirk. After so long, Sonic finally had his confidence back.

"Now that I'm gonna be in the next Smash Bros. game, maybe I can get some fans back." Sonic said optimistically. "I'll start with this tournament and see how my popularity gets affected."

_(All Hail Shadow!)_

_(Heroes rise again!)_

Sonic's eyes snapped open as he stopped walking. Looking up to the Sound Booth in horror, he saw Shadow smirking evilly and waving to him. Aila and Astaroth were laughing harder than ever.

_(Obliterating everything that's not your friend!)_

Looking around, the blue hedgehog saw that most of the audience was laughing just as hard as Aila and Astaroth up in the Sound Booth.

_(Nothing can stop you now!)_

_(No ghosts to bring you down!)_

_(When there's nothing left to lose, you win!)_

Sonic hit the ring and stormed over to Rimururu. The ice girl saw him angry and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"That black and red faker up in the Sound Booth put his theme song on instead of mine!" Sonic replied.

Rimururu shrugged. "They've been doing that all night." She replied. "I don't know how that could bug you so much."

"**GADO!" (BR)**

The tall, blonde man came out from behind the curtain and raced down to the ring. When he hit the end of the ramp, Gado jumped into the air and engulfed himself in a white light.

When Gado hit the canvas, he was now a ferocious-looking lion wearing a shirt and pants. Gado roared in challenge for whomever wanted to fight.

"**TIGERMAN!" (TFS)**

Seeing Gado in the ring, the tiger-like being that just made his entrance smirked. "Great. This'll be fun." Tigerman said as he ran down to the ring and jumped in.

While in the air, Tigerman landed a hard kick to the back of Gado's head. The large lion staggered forward before spinning around.

"Tiger vs. Lion, pal!" Tigerman smirked. "Let's see what you've got!"

If possible, Gado's lion form smirked as he leapt at the TFS'er.

**(Dome; Arcade)**

"Yeesh. What happened in here?" A tall man with black hair and a short beard asked.

"You got me." A helmeted being with purple armour and an arm cannon replied. "How're we supposed to play a game when there's security guards everywhere?"

The two of them, both from TFS, had decided to come to the arcade to waste a few quarters since everyone would be watching the tournament and not be playing games. However, upon entering, the two had noticed that there was yellow police tape around a marked area as security officers were guarding the spot.

"What happened?" Wildfox, the tall man, asked a guard. "Did someone get killed in here?"

"Yes and no." The guard replied. "A fight broke out in here earlier and that resulted in the man getting stabbed multiple times. Everyone was expecting him to be dead, but when we finally arrive on the scene, the body was gone."

"So maybe he wasn't really dead." Cador, the armoured figure, suggested.

"Impossible." The guard shook his head. "No one can take that many stabs and walk away without leaving a trail of blood."

"Sir, look!"

The three turned and saw another guard pointing at a passing Baraka and Reptile, whom were walking past the entrance to the arcade.

"From what we were told, those two are with the woman responsible for the stabbing!" The second guard pointed out.

"Well, that settles it." The first guard nodded. "We'll apprehend them."

"If we may, do you think we can have a go at fighting them?" Cador asked.

"It's too dangerous." The guard explained.

"Not for us." Wildfox smirked as he pulled out a large axe. "Cador and I wanted to get into the tournament, but we were too late to sign up."

"Yeah. This'll make us feel better." Cador nodded.

The guard sighed. "I'm going to hate myself for doing this, but okay. You guys just be careful."

Wildfox turned and looked down at Cador. "You ready?" He asked.

"Bring it on." Cador smirked behind his helmet.

The two TFS'ers charged through the arcade and rushed the two Mortal Kombat fighters. Baraka and Reptile turned to see the two TFS'ers jumping at them.

**(The Arena)**

"**YASHIRO NANAKASE!" (KOF)**

As the audience cheered, Yashiro stood outside of the entrance curtain, a bottle of water in his hand. Opening the bottle, Yashiro dumped its contents over his face. Once the bottle was empty, Yashiro tossed it into the crowd and ran down to the ring.

Hitting the ring, Yashiro made a break for Billy Kane, having to step around the fight between Gado and Tigerman. Lilly was off talking with Dee Jay for reasons he didn't know.

"Look who it is." Yashiro said with a smirk. "Mr. Kane himself."

"If I remember correctly, your team DIED back in 97." Billy pointed out. "How are you still alive?"

"What can I say?' Yashiro asked with a shrug. "The fans love my team."

"Enough to bring you back from the dead?"

"Hey. I'm not complaining."

"**ZAPPA!" (GG)**

Coming out to creepy music, the possessed man crawled down to the ring backwards. When he reached the end of the ramp, Zappa raised his legs and flipped himself over into the ring limply.

Zappa staggered ahead for a second before turning, showing the monstrous face on his back. The mouth of the face opened and shot a fireball forward, straight at Akuma, whom was still fighting Gaira.

Akuma's ears perked up at the sound of the fireball getting launched and spun in place, thrusting his fist into the oncoming projectile and negating it.

Seeing Zappa coming forward, the red hedgehog smirked. "Now THIS is going to be interesting." He said as he ran forward.

"**LILLY PENDRAGON!" (S3)**

Like during last year's tournament, the audience erupted in boos for the snobbish aristocrat that exited the curtain. Lilly looked around, offended.

"How can you simpletons boo me and cheer for that boy band reject?!" Lilly screamed, pointing her accusation at Yashiro.

Giving a loud huff, Lilly stamped down to the ring.

Lilly Kane looked up and saw Lilly Pendragon coming over. "Why is she coming over here?" She asked nervously.

"Uh…Looks like ya have a fight coming." Dee Jay said. "I'll talk to ya again once ya finish."

As Dee Jay went off to start a fight elsewhere, Lilly Pendragon approached. "You! Fight me this instant!" She ordered.

"Why would I take orders from someone as rude as you?" Lilly Kane asked.

"Because I'm far more rich and important that you will ever be!" Lilly Pendragon shouted.

Lilly Kane narrowed her eyes and got into her stance.

"There. THAT'S better." Lilly Pendragon nodded. "Now, you're going to let me win so-"

Lilly Kane promptly smashed her staff across the snob's face.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twelve!"**

"**DEMYX!" (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

The fangirls went wild for the young-looking Nobody that exited the curtain. Unlike most of the other fighters in the tournament, Demyx didn't have a theme song playing. This was because he was making his own, playing hard rock music from his sitar.

Still playing his sitar wildly, Demyx was lifted into the air by a pillar of water. Once the pillar was seven feet tall, it turned into a wave and sailed straight towards the ring, Demyx riding atop it and playing his sitar like he was doing an insane guitar solo. The fans went wild at Demyx's display.

Sonic looked up and saw the wave of water coming towards him. His eyes sprang open. **"WATER! I HATE WATER!"** Sonic screamed. **"I CAN'T SWIM!!"**

With that, Sonic had run off, leaving Rimururu to fend for herself.

In spite of her situation, Rimururu smirked. "This guy doesn't know me very well, does he?" She asked.

Waving her hand, Rimururu cast her ice magic and turned the wave of water into a wave of ice, which froze solid instantly.

Seeing that his attack was no longer effective, Demyx shrugged and jumped onto the canvas.

"**ALVAN!" (GF)**

The young prince of Galaxy Fight knew that he wouldn't be able to top Demyx's entrance, so he simply ran down to the ring, holding his sword, and jumped in.

While in midair, Alvan steered himself towards Gaira Caffeine and swung his sword. The giant monk looked up, saw Alvan coming down and raised his beads. The sword struck the beads and Alvan's attack was successfully blocked.

"How can a set of beads be able to block a sword?!" Alvan asked.

"You get used to it." Gaira shrugged,

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**MORRIGAN AENSLAND!" (DS)**

The males in the crowd went wild as the leading lady of Darkstalkers came out from behind the curtain and floated down to the ring. The green-haired bat-woman stepped into the ring and looked around for a potential opponent.

"Hmm…Whom should I go for first?" She asked herself before setting her sights on Mewtwo. Smirking evilly, Morrigan floated over.

However, Mewtwo had better senses than she had anticipated and spun in place, throwing a Shadow Ball at her. Morrigan quickly and swiftly avoided the projectile.

"Remind yourself not to sneak up on me." Mewtwo told Morrigan. "It won't work."

"And here I was thinking this night would be boring." Morrigan's smirk increased.


	16. Section Six Results

Note to Sonic Phantom: Okay, I'm sorry if I portrayed Sonic out of character, but I do that to a number of characters as a way to make the tournament funnier (you should see the original UVR. Haohmaru and Genjuro did nothing but talk for lengthy periods of time and Yoshimitsu from Tekken was a complete goofball that quoted something whenever he spoke). The main reason I had Sonic freak out at the sight of Demyx is because I wanted to emphasize the point of him not being able to swim.

Like I said, I apologize for portraying your favourite video game character the way I did and I will attempt to make him act a little more in character.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

Section Six Results 

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Dee Jay ducked a swing from Joe Higashi and kicked the half-naked man in the stomach. As Joe staggered back, Dee Jay lashed out his fist, sending an orange energy projectile at the Thai fighter.

The Jamaican man narrowed his eyes as Joe avoided the projectile. After Lilly Pedragon had entered the ring and started the fight with Lilly Kane, Dee Jay had gone off to try and talk to Billy. However, Joe had jumped in and started a fight before the Jamaican had even known it.

"Look, mon. I don't wanna keep this fight going." Dee Jay pointed out.

"But I do!" Joe replied as he lunged forward in an attempt to kick Dee Jay in the face.

"I have more important matters to talk to someone else with." Dee Jay stated. "I don't have time for this!"

"Too bad, Mr. Rhythm." Joe replied with a smirk as he sent a tornado at Dee Jay.

"You're bringing this upon yourself, mon." Dee Jay said as he stepped around the twister.

Needless to say, things were getting pretty interesting in Rimururu's fight with Demyx. Waves of water created by the sitar-playing Nobody were quickly frozen by the ice maiden, creating frozen obstacles everywhere in the ring.

"You fight pretty well for someone that apparently doesn't like to fight at all." Rimururu noted. "What gives?"

"Hey, I don't like to fight when I'm given a mission and a whole bunch of objectives that need to get done." Demyx shrugged. "When in a tournament like this where everything's just for fun, I love to let loose a little because I'm not on a timeline." Demyx sent another wave of water at Rimururu.

The ice maiden quickly froze the wave. "So you're not following any orders?" She asked.

"Nope." Demyx shook his head. "Neither was Xigbar back in the first tournament. We both entered just for the fun of it."

"But what's the fun in fighting me?" Rimururu asked with a smirk. "Look around you. Whatever attack you dish out, I can freeze it."

Demyx smirked. "I beg to differ." He said as he swung his sitar like a club and clocked the ice maiden in the side of the head.

Gado, still in his lion form, jumped over Tigerman and delivered a hard kick to the back of the TFSer's head. The tiger-like creature stepped forward and spun in place, slashing with his claws. Gado jumped backwards, but his shirt received a good number of tears in the process.

However, Gado quickly recovered from this and lashed out with his own claws. Tigerman held up his hands and used his own claws to block those of Gado.

"You're pretty fast in your lion form." Tigerman said with a smirk as Gado reverted to his human form again. "Too bad that you're not as skilled in your human form."

"I'll have you know that I AM just as fast and powerful in this form." Gado told Tigerman as he shoved his fist into the TFSer's chest, sending him recoiling backwards a few feet and surprising Tigerman.

"Hmm…Impressive." Tigerman said with a smirk. "Maybe I won't be let down, after all."

"**GET THIS CRAZY WOMAN AWAY FROM ME!!!"** Bowser screamed as he ran past Tigerman and Gato.

"Come on, you hunky Koopa, you!" Felicia said as she chased the Koopa King down. "Just one ride in the Clown Copter! I can prove to you that I can be a much better captive than Peach!"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I never would have thought that Felicia was such a big fan of Bowser." Unknown1 scratched his head. "I wonder what she sees in him."

"Probably the hair." SSBFreak shrugged. "It's gotta be the hair."

Tinyrocket didn't seem to be paying attention. He was too busy talking on the phone. "Is he here, yet?" He asked. "He just arrived? Great. Send him into the Ready Room so he can enter the ring in the next section."

Unknown1 looked at Tinyrocket. "What's with him?" He asked.

SSBFreak shrugged.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Kid USA and Maiagaru helped Mickey McFist to his feet. The Irishman was now sporting a very unsightly slap mark on the side of his face.

Kid USA shook his head. "Mickey, why do you have to hit on every woman you see?" He asked.

"One of them might actually like me, lad." Mickey replied hopefully as he rubbed his face. "That one didn't seem so bad."

"Dude, that was Mai Shiranui." Kid USA pointed out. "She's already head-over-heels for that younger Bogard brother."

"NOW ye tell me." Mickey sighed. "Ye could've told me that BEFORE I asked her on a date, lad."

"He did, McFist." Maiagaru replied, eyes narrowed. "You did not listen."

Rather than help get Mickey back on his feet, Cream was looking down the hallway. She had suddenly heard footsteps and was wondering what whom was coming.

"When I get my hands on Bison, I'm gonna-" J. Maxx seethed.

Kasumi Todoh looked ahead as J. Maxx was ranting and suddenly saw Cream. "J. Maxx, you may not want to finish that thought." She said. "There's a child in hearing range."

"Huh?" J. Maxx asked as he looked ahead and saw Cream. "Oh. Sorry."

Kid USA looked and saw Kasumi and J. Maxx coming. He recognized Kasumi. "Hey! You're last year's winner!" He said.

"Uh…Yeah. That's me." Kasumi nodded.

Mickey was instantly in her face. "I seem ta have lost meh number. Can I borrow yours?" He asked hopefully.

Kasumi promptly slapped Mickey across the face, sending the Irishman to the floor.

"If you'll excuse us, we have a date with Bison." J. Maxx said as he started walking past the small group.

"Bison?" Kid USA asked. "What business do you have with that creep?"

"If you must know, we're going to beat the tar out of him." J. Maxx replied. "He's up to something and it's definitely not going to be good."

"Hey! Maybe we can help!" Kid USA said.

"What for?" Kasumi asked.

"This hard-headed man was almost killed back at the arcade." Maiagaru sighed in hopelessness. "The culprit was one of the villains from the Mortal Kombat node."

"Mileena, if I'm right." Kid USA said.

"Mileena?" Kasumi asked before turning to J. Maxx. "You think Bison may have joined forces with Shao Khan?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." J. Maxx sighed. "Great. If Bison has this much firepower, I don't know if we'll be able to rush him alone."

"I guess we'll just have to find more help, then." Kid USA suggested.

"That's probably the best choice." Kasumi pointed out to J. Maxx.

"Yeah. I suppose you're right." J. Maxx nodded.

**(The Arena)**

Lilly Pendragon rushed Lilly Kane and attempted to run her through with her sword. However, Lilly Kane easily swerved to the side and avoided the blow and smashed her staff against the aristocrat's face, making Lilly Pendragon even madder.

"Why won't you listen to me, you brat?!" Lilly P. screamed at Lilly K. "I've ordered you to do many things since we've started, but you won't do any of them!"

"And what makes you think I would listen to someone as conceited as you, anyway?" Lilly K. asked as she readied herself.

"EXCUSE me?! Do you have any idea whom I am?!" Lilly P. shouted as she swung her sword upwards. "I am Lilly Pendragon!"

"Yeah? So?" Lilly K. asked as she blocked the blow with her staff.

"It should be an honor to obey me!" Lilly P. shouted. "If you can get it through that thick head of yours, then maybe you'd actually realize that!"

"How can Reed and Samus put up with this girl?" Lilly K. muttered under her breath as her face started twitching.

"I'm talking to you, you brat!" Lilly P. shouted.

"**JUST SHUT UP!!!"** Lilly K. screamed as she jumped into the air and pulled her staff above her head, multiplying it several times. When Lilly K. was holding about ten staffs, she swung the entire bunch of them downwards, smashing them over Lilly P.'s head.

As Lilly P. was stunned, Lilly K. ended her massive attack, dropped her staff, ran over to the aristocrat and grabbed her by her jacket with both hands, lifting her off her feet and staring into her eyes.

"**HOW CAN PEOPLE LIKE YOU EXIST, WITH YOU DEMANDING THAT EVERYONE DO WHATEVER YOU SAY?!?!"** Lilly screamed in rage, something extremely out-of-character for her. **"THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU, YOU SELF-ABSORBED BRAT!!!"**

"Release me, you peasant!" Lilly P. ordered.

"**DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!!! MY BROTHER AND I LIVED ON NEXT-TO-NOTHING FOR MOST OF OUR LIVES!!!"** Lilly K. continued the verbal assault. **"THE ONLY WAY WE COULD EARN ENOUGH MONEY TO GET BY WAS AFTER BILLY STARTED WORKING FOR A CRIME BOSS!!! A **_**CRIME BOSS!!!**_**"**

Billy Kane stopped his fight with Yashiro for a moment when his sister started screaming and stared at his sister, wondering how long she had been keeping that rage of hers bottled up. Yashiro saw his opening and shoved his fist out, but Billy easily blocked the attack without looking.

"**JUST GET OUT OF HERE!!!"** Lilly K. screamed. **"IT SICKENS ME JUST TO LOOK AT YOU!!!"**

With that, Lilly K. hurled Lilly P. out of the ring. After she was gone, Lilly K. took several deep and hard breaths before calming herself down and picking up her staff.

Lilly Pendragon landed in NFL Blitz. The entire football team stampeded over her downed form.

Although surprised at Lilly's sudden outburst, everyone went back to the fighting they were doing.

Well, almost anyone. Bowser had pressed himself against a turnbuckle and nervously sweated as Felicia approached him.

"You don't have anywhere to run now, you big hunk!" Felicia said. "Now are you going to accept me?"

"Over Peach?! No freaking way!" Bowser replied as he ran forward and charged past Felicia. He didn't get scared easily, but this catgirl was REALLY freaking him out.

"Oh, he's just playing hard to get." Felicia said with a smirk as she resumed chase again.

Bowser ran towards the fight between Rimururu and Demyx. "Help me! Help me!" He pleaded. "Get this crazy woman off my back!"

Rimururu looked at Bowser, then at the oncoming Felicia. "I thought that you would have liked to have a woman swooning over you." She remarked.

"The only woman that I'd enjoy doing that over me is Peach!" Bowser insisted. "This girl's completely nuts!"

"It's not that hard to take care of, though." Rimururu said as he grabbed the passing Felicia by the tail and threw her out of the ring. "See? It's dead easy."

Bowser stood in silence for a couple of seconds, wondering why he didn't think of that. He quickly slunk off.

Felicia landed in Looney Tunes, where Pepe Le Pew fell in love with her and started smothering her with smooches, much to Felicia's disgust.

"Woo-hoo!" Sonic said as he slid underneath the legs of Gaira Caffeine as the huge monk swung his bead necklace down at him. The blue hedgehog then jumped upwards and kicked Gaira in the back, making the huge man stagger forward a couple of steps.

"He's too fast." Gaira said as he looked over his shoulder. "I can't keep up with him."

"Well, what did you expect?" Sonic, whom had just zoomed around the huge monk and had taken him by surprise, asked. "I'm the world's fastest thing on two legs."

Gaira jumped back in surprise, but quickly lashed out with his beads again.

"Okay, seriously." Sonic said as he jumped up and soared through the middle of the ring of beads. "Who uses beads as weapons? I mean, I even think that fighting with _basketballs_ would be more cool."

**(KOF Locker Room)**

Lucky Glauber sneezed, falling onto his back.

"You okay, man?" Heavy D! asked as he helped his friend to his feet. "You picked a real lousy time to get a cold, Lucky."

**(The Arena)**

Gaira swung again, but Sonic was too quick for him, performing a backflip in place and kicking the huge monk in the chin with both feet. As Gaira soared back, Sonic curled into a ball and started spinning.

The huge monk landed on the canvas and slowly got to his feet, but when he looked ahead, Sonic had already shot into his chest in a spinning ball of blue. The force from the attack launched Gaira out of the ring.

Gaira landed in Doom. We'll leave it up to you to figure out what happened.

Landing on his feet, Sonic smirked and tightened his gloves before turning around to see Guile performing a Flash Kick, removing Kyo Kusanagi from the ring (and sending he KOF posterboy into the node of Timesplitters, where he set Captain Ash on fire).

"So what's up, soldier dude?" Sonic asked.

"Let's see…Avenged Ken's honor, then didn't do a thing about it…Bison isn't entering the ring for a while…" Guile scratched his head. "I guess I'm just trying to stay alive right at the moment."

El Blaze, one of the two newest additions to the Virtua Fighter roster, ducked low to avoid a horizontal slice from one of Morrigan's razor-sharp attacks. The green-haired bat-woman saw that her attack failed and tried to recover in time, but El Blaze had just landed a hard side kick to her torso, sending her sprawling.

"Why don't-cha stay down this time, amigo? El Blaze asked. "It's a lot easier that way."

"You think that I'm going to listen to that?" Morrigan asked as she stood up. "Maybe that mask of yours is too tight." She smirked as she approached. "Let me loosen it a little."

El Blaze backed away in fear and held onto the top of his mask. "No! Stay away from it!" He said. "When a Luchadore removes his mask, he must never wear it again!"

"So if I remove it, you'll have no choice but to cease fighting." Morrigan concluded as she reached for El Blaze's mask.

"I said get away!" El Blaze roared, partly in fear, as he swung his fist and clocked Morrigan in the side of the face, sending her to the canvas again.

"I need to get this woman out of the ring before she removes my mask." El Blaze told himself as he grabbed Morrigan and pitched her over the ropes. However, while she was in the air, Morrigan spread her wings and started floating just outside the ring.

"You'll have to do better than that." Morrigan reminded with a smirk.

That's when El Blaze literally threw one of the turnbuckles at her. How he had done it was anyone's guess, but the main thing was that he had done it somehow. Unable to get away from underneath the turnbuckle, Morrigan plummeted into the elimination portal (and into the desert of Crusin' World, where, even though it was in the middle of nowhere, someone instantly stopped to give her a lift).

**(Announcer's Booth)**

The three announcers found themselves unable to come up with a response, and simply stared down at the ring, slack-jawed.

"How the heck was El Blaze able to get the turnbuckle detatched from the corner of the ring?" SSBFreak asked.

"I'M wondering how he was able to throw it like that. Those turnbuckles must weigh a good fifty pounds easy." Unknown1 added.

"I saw it and I STILL don't believe it." Tinyrocket shook his head.

"We should probably do something about that." SSBFreak pointed out. "We can't really have an arena with only three turnbuckles, right?"

"The arena restoration will only work when the action dies down at the end of the Section." Unknown1 reminded. "So until then, the fighters are stuck with three turnbuckles."

**(The Arena)**

"Come on, man! I know you can fight better than this!" Joe Higashi taunted Dee Jay. "Start giving me a workout!"

"I've told you, mon!" Dee Jay replied. "I have more important matters to deal with right now!"

"That can wait! Now keep fighting!" Joe said as he kicked at Dee Jay.

"I'm afraid that it can't wait any longer, mon." Dee Jay sighed as he grabbed Joe's foot and spun it, lifting the Thai fighter off his feet and spinning him in the air several times.

Joe landed on his behind, stunned and dazed. Dee Jay quickly picked him out and threw him out of the ring, eliminating him.

Dee Jay nodded as he turned to head over towards Billy Kane, whom, at the moment, was still fighting Yashiro.

Joe landed in Street Fighter, where Geki soundly defeated him,

**(Hotel; Arcade)**

Cador flew backwards and slammed into an arcade game. Slowly, the armour-clad TFS resident stood up and leveled his shoulder cannon at Reptile, whom simply beckoned Cador to approach.

"You'll pay for that!" Cador shouted as he fired three shots from his shoulder cannon. Reptile was too quick and easily avoided the three projectiles before running forward and thrusting his fist out.

Cador held up his palm and caught Reptile's fist. He struggled for a bit, but he managed to push Reptile off of him and punch him in the face.

Baraka lashed out at Wildfox, but the tall man held up his axe and parried the blows. Baraka continued the onslaught of attacks, but Wildfox held firm and searched wildly for an opening. Finding one, Wildfox pulled his axe back and shoved the end of the pole into Baraka's stomach.

"Need a lift?" Wildfox asked as he lifted Baraka off the ground and threw him away.

"THAT WAS CORNYYYYYY!!!" Baraka screamed as he flew back-first into a gaming machine.

Seeing Baraka stunned, Wildfox ran at him, jumped and swung his axe down.

However, Barak saw the attack coming. Raising the blades coming out of his arms, Baraka stopped the axe from splitting him in half and forced Wildfox back, allowing himself to stand up.

"The longer we fight, the more I want to tear you to shreds." Baraka informed with narrowed eyes.

"Good luck with that." Wildfox said with a smirk. "To do that, you'll have to get through me."

"Gladly." Baraka said as he leapt at Wildfox.

Cador ducked a swing from Reptile and gave the lizardman a kick to the stomach while he was down. As Reptile backed away, Cador jumped to his feet and fired another ball of energy from his shoulder cannon, sending it into Reptile's face.

"Maybe now you think twice about trying to kill someone that can fight." Cador said.

"You two were the ones to start the fight in the first place!" Reptile snapped.

"Meh. I don't care that much for details." Cador shrugged as he fired another shot at Reptile.

Wildfox swung his axe down, but Baraka rolled to the side, making Wildfox send his axe flying into the floor. Seeing Baraka avoid the attack, Wildfox pulled his axe from the floor and took another swing, this one horizontal. Baraka ducked under the attack and lunged at Wildfox, attempting to run him through.

However, Wildfox saw the attack coming and quickly moved his axe down to block the oncoming attack.

"How can you be so fast?!" Baraka asked. "You look like you should be slower!"

"I train myself regularly." Wildfox replied. "I've learned how to move that fast on my own."

Without giving Baraka time to react, Wildfox gave the mutant a hard kick to the head, sending Baraka sprawling.

At the same time, Cador was charging up his shoulder cannon and had just avoided another swing from Reptile. With his cannon fully-charged, Cador let loose and sent a huge ball of energy into Reptile's torso, sending the lizardman flying back, landing on Baraka.

While he was down, Baraka looked ahead and saw the doorway leading back into the hotel. Shoving Reptile off of him, Baraka jumped to his feet. "Let's make ourselves scarce for now, Reptile." He instructed.

"Yeah." Reptile nodded. "Let's get out of here."

With that, Baraka and Reptile fled the scene, leaving Wildfox and Cador alone.

"Man! That felt SO good!" Cador laughed. "Man, if that was a fight outside of the ring, it makes me wish I was in the tournament!"

"You and me both, Cador." Wildfox nodded before pausing. "Uh…What did we come in here for in the first place?"

Cador scratched his head. "I dunno. I can't remember."

The two looked at each other, shrugged and left the arcade to head back to the crowd.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

The Koopinator poked his head into the Eliminated Seating and crept in. Knowing that the Eliminated Seating was limited to people that were already out of the tournament, the Koopinator wanted to make sure that he didn't get spotted by security.

"I need to find some people that may be able to help us on this mission." The Koopinator told himself. "And I need to hurry."

Spotting Rawk Hawk sitting down, the Koopinator walked over. "Hawk, I require assistance." The armour-clad koopa told the giant bird.

Rawk Hawk looked down at the Koopinator and lifted an eyebrow. "What're you doing here, Koopinator?" He asked. "You haven't entered the ring yet. Heck, you enter pretty soon, if I'm right."

"Indeed. That's why I need to hurry." The Koopinator explained. "Something evil is brewing and I am trying to stop it, but I require more help."

"So you looked at me and knew that you needed my help to pull it off?" Rawk Hawk asked with a smirk as he stood up. "Heh. Took you long enough."

"What can I say? I am extremely desperate." The Koopinator replied making Rawk Hawk's smirk vanish. "Now come on. When I enter the ring, I need you to stand outside the door to the Recovery Room until I get eliminated."

With that, Rawk Hawk followed the Koopinator out of the Eliminated Seating, although a few of the other fighters saw them go and decided to follow them as well. In the end, Ky Kiske, Blue Mary, Ally Gator and Tiny Tiger followed the mismatched duo out of the Eliminated Seating.

**(The Arena)**

Rimururu swung her dagger at Demyx, catching the music-playing Nobody by surprise and leaving a rip in his cloak. Demyx was quick to retaliate however, in smashing his sitar into the ice maiden's side.

The ice girl staggered to the side, but recovered long enough to see Demyx's sitar coming at her again. Rimururu threw herself to the floor to avoid the attack, then shoved her foot into Demyx's stomach while she was down.

Demyx stepped back a couple of steps and narrowed his eyes, holding his sitar. "Okay! I'd like to see you try that one again!" He challenged.

Rimururu responded with a kick to Demyx's sitar, sending it flying into the Nobody's forehead.

"Good enough for you?" Rimururu asked.

"Quite. You can stop, now." Demyx replied as he shook his head a couple of times.

"It's time for me to press the attack, now!" Rimururu said as she waved her hand, sending a wave of cold air at Demyx.

Demyx used his sitar to block the attack. "Is that the best you've got?" He taunted.

"Nope. That was just a distraction." Rimururu said with a smirk as she thrust both of her hands down.

Demyx found himself looking up and his eyes bugged out as he saw an ice meteor falling towards him. Demyx jumped back to avoid the meteor as it slammed into the canvas.

The sitar-wielding Nobody found himself glaring at Rimururu. "Okay! I didn't want to do this so early, but you leave me no choice!" He said.

With that, Demyx started wildly playing his sitar. Rimuruu looked down and saw a small geyser of water starting to form in front of her.

Rimururu rolled her eyes and easily froze the geyser. "Please. You've tried that before." She said. "Is that really your last-ditch attack?"

Demyx smirked and pointed down. "Nope. That was just a distraction." He replied casually, purposefully mimicking Rimururu.

Rimururu looked at her feet and saw that there was a huge geyser of water forming underneath her feet. Before she had time to do anything about it, the geyser erupted, forming a gigantic tower of water, which promptly sent Rimururu rocketing over the ropes and out of the ring.

Rimururu landed on top of Scooby Doo in the great dane's home node. Unfortunately, it was just as Scooby, Shaggy and Velma were in the middle of fleeing in terror from a ghost, so Rimururu was taken on a ride she would never forget.

Demyx spun his sitar in his hand for a second, but stopped as he watched J. Carn fly past him and fall out of the ring (and into Wii Sports, where a Mii that looked remarkably similar to Luke Skywalker beat him down in a boxing match).

Wondering what had happened, Demyx turned and saw Gutsman cracking his knuckles. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Hey, that creep hit on Roll." Gutsman replied. "I don't care who you are or where you come from. That just ain't right."

Guile found himself in a heated battle with Ralf Jones, literally. Ralf's punches felt like they were on fire, quickly bringing Guile's stamina down.

"How can your punches be so hard?" Guile asked. "It's almost like your fists are on fire."

"That's nothing, pops." Ralf smirked as he stepped back. "Wait to you see my GALACTICA PHANTOM!!"

Guile quickly held his arms up to attempt a block as Ralf sent his fist flying into them. The sheer force from Ralf's signature super move sent Guile recoiling back several feet, sliding on his feet the entire way. In fact, the only way Guile was able to stop was when he flew back-first into one of the three remaining turnbuckles.

"Okay. I need to rethink my strategy here." Guile said. "How am I going to beat this guy?"

Sonic suddenly appeared beside him. "What're you up to now, dude?"

Guile looked down at Sonic, then over at Ralf, then back at Sonic again. Gears turneding the American's head for a couple of seconds before a smirk floated across his face.

"Uh…What's so funny, man?" Sonic asked.

Guile jumped to his feet and grabbed Sonic by the head.

"SONIC BOOM!!" Guile roared as he threw the blue hedgehog at Ralf.

"I did NOT agree to this, dude!!" Sonic shouted at Guile as he flew headfirst into Ralf's stomach.

"What the heck?" Ralf asked as he fell onto his back and got up. "What was that about?"

Realizing that Ralf would go after him, Sonic ran around Ralf and gave him a swift kick to the behind, booting Ralf out of the ring.

Ralf landed in Super Smash Bros. Melee, where he took his aggressions out on Sandbag.

Akuma the Hedgehog jumped back as Zappa lunged backwards, the demon possessing him biting at Akuma from Zappa's back.

"Let's see you chew on this for a while!" Akuma taunted as he lashed out his palm, throwing a fireball into Zappa's back where the evil face was.

Zappa leaned backwards until he was staring at Akuma upside-down. "You think that's going to stop me?" He asked. "Let me show you something I can do."

With that, Zappa got back into a standing position and the evil face on his back spat a fireball of its own at Akuma.

Akuma's eyes widened when he saw the attack coming, but quickly held up his hands and parried the attack. Once the attack had been successfully blocked, Akuma rushed forward and gave Zappa a kick to the back of the head.

However, this did little more than make Zappa laugh. "Your attacks have no affect on me, you fool." He taunted. "Face it. I have you outpowered."

"Outpower ME? I think not." Akuma replied as he pulled his hands back.

"Another fireball?" Zappa laughed. "Fine. I'll play along."

"Shinkuu…"

"Wait. What?"

"HADOUKEN!!!" Akuma roared as he lashed out both hands, firing a beam of energy at Zappa. The possessed man took the attack to the back (right where the demon face was) and flew forwards. Akuma ran after him.

Just as it looked like Zappa was going to land on the canvas, Akuma jumped up after him and started a spinning flurry of kicks, delivering several hard blows to Zappa's chest and head. When Akuma delivered the final blow, Zappa was sent flying out of the ring.

Zappa landed in Zombies Ate My Neighbors. He fit right in.

Tron Bonne swung one of the fists of her green mech at Bowser, but the Koopa King easily blocked the attack simply by catching it with his hands. Bowser used his brute force to push the mech's arm back, making Tron step back a couple of feet, the black-haired mechanical genius losing her footing for a couple of seconds.

"Hmm…Interesting." Tron said, rubbing her chin. "My punches won't work on you if you're ready for them." In spite of this, she smirked. "However, I'm sure you'll wear yourself down soon enough. Let's face it. You can't throw me from the ring."

This time it was Bowser to remain silent. He had tried to pick up Tron's mech a while ago, but even though he was incredibly strong, Tron's machine was just too heavy for him to lift.

"Let's see…How do I remove a three-ton mech from the arena when I can't lift it…" Bowser mused. "Hmm…Take the average percent rating of the mech weight, multiply it by the weight of the driver…Divide by nineteen…"

Tron, seeing Bowser attempting to solve an incredibly complex math problem in his head, lunged forward with her mech delivering a hard punch.

Bowser walked forward, unknowingly avoiding the attack. "…Take the multiple of the two charges…Subtract it by the multiple of the other two charges…Carry the nine…" He continued. "…Multiply it by thirty percent…Divide by two…Add the weight of the weaponry…Carry the seven…"

Tron pulled a few switches in the body of her mech and raised the two giant hands of the mech above Bowser's head.

"…Multiply the total by the density percent of the arena canvas…Divide the whole thing by the average…And…Uh…Um…" Bowser said as he tried to finish the problem. "…Oh, what the heck."

Bowser spun in place and thrust his head forward, connecting it with the body of Tron's mech. The sheer force from Bowser's severe headbutt sent Tron and her green mech tumbling out of the ring.

Tron landed in Chrono Trigger, where she and Lucca got into an argument about robots.

"Heh. When math doesn't cut it, just do a headbutt." Bowser nodded in satisfaction. "That takes care of that."

As Bowser turned, he saw El Blaze kicking Alvan out of the ring (sending the prince of Galaxy Fight into the node of Warriors Orochi, where he fell to the hundreds of soldiers that rushed him). Deciding to ignore it, Bowser lumbered off to start a fight elsewhere.

Gado, once again in his lion form, lashed out with razor-sharp claws, but Tigerman jumped back, making Gado drive his claws into the canvas.

"Hmm…Pretty powerful swing." Tigerman noted when he saw how deep into the canvas Gado had sent his claws. "Too bad you're stuck, now."

Gado quickly de-transformed back into his human state, freeing his fingernails from the canvas. "You were saying?" He asked.

"Aw, fudge."

Gado jumped at Tigerman and gave the catlike creature a hard kick to the chin. Tigerman stepped back, holding his jaw, all the while keeping an eye on Gado.

"Man. You're strong." Tigerman said. "I REALLY felt that one."

Quickly regaining his composure, Tigerman leapt at Gado and slashed with his claws. Gado held up his arm and blocked the blow, surprisingly without feeling any pain.

"How…How did you not get cut from that?" Tigerman asked as he stepped back. "You blocked my claws with an almost-bare arm and you didn't get a scratch!"

"There's a reason I'm the strongest in my node, kid." Gado said with a smirk. "Remember that from now on."

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Tigerman muttered to himself. "How the heck am I supposed to get rid of this guy?"

Gado rushed Tigerman and landed a hard kick to his face. Tigerman staggered back, but only just managed to regain his footing when Gado leapt onto him and pinned him to the canvas.

While downed, Tigerman received several sharp blows to the face. However, he eventually found an opening and pushed Gado off of him.

After getting pushed off, Gado rushed Tigerman again. Tigerman was ready for this attack and stepped to the side, delivering a hard blow to the passing man's back. Gado stumbled forward, and because this was the corner missing the turnbuckle and ropes, there was nothing stopping Gado from stumbling off the arena canvas and falling into a portal.

Gado landed in Rage of the Dragons, where he and Elias sparred and came out evenly matched.

**(Dome; Vending Machines)**

"Get away from me, you maniac!" Gadget Z shouted as he rolled to the side. Right after he did, the Servbot swung his crowbar down, smashing it against the floor.

"Hold still, you!" The Servbot roared. "If there's one thing I hate, it's a moving target!"

The Servbot swung again, only to have Gadget Z block it with his bolt-shaped hammer.

"What makes you think I'd actually listen to you?!" Gadget Z asked. "You trying to kill me, here!"

"Don't you dare bother me with details, boy!" The Servbot snapped. "Just do me a favour and die!"

The Servbot lunged at Gadget Z again and swung his crowbar again. The barrel-shaped robot lowered his head to avoid the attack, then swung with his hammer, connecting it with the small robot's face. The Servbot flew backwards and crashed into one of the vending machines.

"Okay! You're really asking for it now, bucko!" The Servbot shouted.

The Servbot rushed Gadget Z and swung his crowbar, which Gadget Z blocked with his hammer. The two locked weapons several times, neither of them coming out the victor of the duel. Gadget Z managed to gain the upper hand, pushing on his hammer and forcing the Servbot away. The barrel-shaped robot swung his hammer down, but the Servbot jumped backwards as the bolt-shaped hammer slammed into the floor.

"This bucket of bolts isn't making things easy for me." The Servbot muttered. "If I'm going to win, I need to focus hard and take him out."

Gadget Z rolled forward on his three wheels and swung his hammer again. The Servbot quickly held up his crowbar and blocked the blow. The Servbot pushed Gadget Z away, causing the barrel robot to spin around.

It was then that the Servbot saw a panel on Gadget Z's back. Smirking evilly, the Servbot approached the still-dizzy Gadget Z and shoved his crowbar into the panel easily prying it open.

"Huh?! Hey! What're you doing?!" Gadget Z demanded.

"Time for a little mechanical engineering!" The Servbot laughed darkly as he switched a few wires around. "Heh. Makes me with that I actually studied to become a mechanic…"

Gadget Z tried to respond, but stopped short and started twitching uncontrollably. Is memory files started going blank as a very familiar personality started creeping back.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP. I AM ERROR. PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART." Gadget Z droned. "…SYSTEM NOT FOUND. INSERT INSTALL DISC. DISC NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISC COVER IS CLOSED. READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT DISC AND PRESS ENTER. NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO SLAG. APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND QUIT. YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS. WAITING FOR PROCESSORS." Gadget Z started rolling in circles as the Servbot watched on. "404 COMPUTER HAMSTERS NOT FOUND. THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO JELLY ROLL 1. DETONATION IMMINENT. BLEEBLEBLIP! RUN QUERY IDENTIFICATION. RUN INSULT GENERATOR. GO AWAY YETI-LIP!** CTRL ALT DEL!**"

Turning around completely, Gadget Z rolled off, leaving the Servbot alone, chuckling.

"Man. That was hilarious." The Servbot said to himself before pausing. "But I wonder if I've endangered anyone in the ring, now."

**(The Arena)**

Zelda waved her hand, casting Din's Fire and sending the flaming orb at Bombette. The pink Bomb-omb jumped to the side as Zelda's attack exploded where she had just been standing.

"That wasn't very nice, you know." Bombette said simply.

"I was trying to detonate you and get you eliminated." Zelda replied.

"Just because I blow up doesn't mean I die when that happens." Bombette reminded. "Observe."

Bombette jumped into the surprised Zelda's hands and started her fuse. In a few seconds, Bombette exploded in Zelda's face, knocking the Hylian princess to the canvas.

Zelda looked up and saw an unharmed Bombette walking over to her downed form. "How the heck can you survive blowing up?" Zelda asked. "I thought Bomb-ombs were supposed to be kamikaze machines."

Bombette 'shrugged'. "The evil ones do. We good ones have the ability to blow up as many times as we want." She explained.

"Okay. It seems I need a new plan." Zelda said to herself as she got to her feet and gave Bombette a kick, sending the pink Bomb-omb across the arena.

Bombette landed on her side a rolled for a few seconds before coming to a stop. Jumping to her feet, Bombette narrowed her eyes and charged headfirst at Zelda.

"I didn't want to do this so early, but you leave me no choice, princess!" Bombette shouted.

"We already know that your explosions aren't strong enough to remove me from the arena." Zelda reminded.

"My NORMAL ones, maybe." Bombette replied as she got close. "BOMB SQUAD!!"

With that, Bombette exploded in a huge, firey cloud at least five times the size of her normal explosions. The force from the explosion was more than enough to remove Zelda from the ring.

Zelda landed in Mario Strikers Charged, right in the middle of a heated battle between Daisy and Waluigi. Daisy, unaware of Zelda's presence, activated her Special Move, slamming her hands into the ground and causing pillars of stone to shoot out of the ground. Zelda was launched straight into the electric fence.

Akuma the Hedgehog launched another fireball at Watari, but Suikoden's resident ninja easily avoided the attack, vanishing into thin air and appearing behind the red hedgehog.

However, while Watai was swinging his katana, Akuma spun in place and blocked the sword with his hands. Watari's eyes widened in surprise.

"I knew you were behind me the instant you vanished." Akuma explained. "It'll take more than that to surprise me."

"Thanks for the head's up." Watari said as he kicked Akuma in the face while the hedgehog was blocking his sword.

Although surprised at the attack, Akuma stepped back and smirked. Akuma pulled a sword twice as big as Watari's out of nowhere and charged forward. Not one to be intimidated, Watari ran forward.

Hedgehog and ninja clashed swords, each one proving to be stronger than they looked. The two fighters swung their swords several times trying to find an opening to defeat their opponent.

"This is getting nowhere." Watari pointed out.

"I couldn't agree more." Akuma nodded as he jumped back. "Shinkuu…"

Watari narrowed his eyes.

"HADOUKEN!!!" Akuma screamed as he lashed out his palms, launching another beam of energy at Watari. When the beam attack finished, Akuma looked forward and saw that Watari was nowhere to be seen.

"I suppose I finished the fight." Akuma said to himself.

"Think again!"

Akuma looked up and saw Watari falling down towards him, sword raised. Akuma's eyes widened as he held up his sword just as Watari swung down. Akuma managed to block the sword attack, but was taken completely off-guard. Watari forced Akuma back towards the ropes, repeatedly swinging his sword without giving the hedgehog time to retaliate.

When Akuma was back far enough, Watari swung his sword on last time, harder than ever. This broke Akuma's guard, making him easy picking to kick out of the ring.

Akuma landed in Streets of Rage, where he joined the fight and helped take down Mr. X.

Watari stood, arms folded, when he suddenly felt the presence of something flying towards him. Watari vanished into thin air as Yashiro flew past him, going over the ropes (and into Guitar Hero, where he easily beat the high score).

Appearing back on the canvas, Watari turned and saw Billy Kane getting out of his stance and turning to talk to Dee Jay. Watari scratched his head, shrugged and charged off to start a fight with El Blaze.

"Ack!" Demyx shouted as he dropped to the floor as Guile sent a Sonic Boom over his head. While he was down, Demyx swung his sitar at the American soldier's legs, but Guile easily avoided the attack.

"Kid, you're out of your league." Guile pointed out. "Face it. You're not meant for fighting."

"No way! I finally get to have a little fun without having to worry about Xemnas yelling at me for failing a mission and you're telling me to stop it?" Demyx asked as he got to his feet. "Besides, I'm a much better fighter than people say I am!"

"Okay. Prove it." Guile replied, folding his arms.

"Fine. I will." Demyx said with a smirk as he started playing his sitar, creating a wave of water underneath him. Further playing his sitar, Demyx turned the small wave into a gigantic tidal wave, which he rode on, surfing around Guile.

Guile looks back and forth as Demyx surrounded him on the huge wave of water. Soon, Demyx had made a complete circle of water around the soldier, cutting him off from the rest of the canvas.

"Please. It's just water." Guile said as he stepped forward to walk through the wall of water.

"Not a smart move, pops." Demyx said with a smirk as he surfed down low and stopped playing his sitar long enough to swing it and smash it across Guile's head, knocking the soldier out of the wall of water.

As Guile was laying on the canvas, Demyx stopped his tidal wave and jumped back to the ground, directly in front of the downed Guile's head.

"Still think I can't fight?" Demyx asked.

"Okay. You've got a bit of skill." Guile said as he got to his feet. "Then why do you say that you don't like to fight if you have skill?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Demyx asked himself before responding. "I don't like to fight, but that doesn't mean I can't fight at all."

"I suppose you're right, but that doesn't mean you can beat me so easily." Guile said as he got into a stance.

"Maybe not by myself." Demyx said with a smirk before he started to play his sitar again. "Dance, water! Dance!"

Two musical notes made of water formed in the air, morphing into liquid clones of Demyx, whom slid close to Guile. The American solder made short work of the clones, punching the head off of one and kicking the other in half.

"Is that it?" Guile asked as he looked at Demyx again, only to see him charging forward.

Demyx swung his sitar, sending Guile up and over the ropes.

Guile landed in Art of Fighting 2, where he saw John Crawley as a clone and beat him down.

Demyx turned and scanned the arena for another fight. Seeing Bowser and Gutsman fighting, Demyx created another wave of water and surfed over.

For the past while, Bowser and Gutsman had been fighting it out, each one proving to be just as strong as the other. Bowser had some very unsightly bruises and Gutsman was sporting several dents in his armour.

The two giants tried one more time and lunged at each other, grappling each other in an attempt to get the other to fall.

Bowser ended up pushing Gutsman towards the ropes. When the robot was close enough, Bowser gave Gutsman a kick sending the robot out of the ring. Bowser didn't notice it, but Gutsman seemed to go over the ropes willingly.

Gutsman landed on a grassy field and got up. "Well, I'm glad that's over." He said as he pulled out the piece of paper O'Chunks had given him earlier. "Now I can focus on this little mission O'Chunks gave to me."

Suddenly, a baby deer ran onto the scene and cowered in front of Gutsman, looking back.

"Hey, little guy." Gutsman said. "What's wrong? Why're you so scared?"

Gutsman looked over his shoulder and saw a ferocious-looking, brown creature spinning wildly at him. Gutsman turned around and blocked the creature's path from the deer. The creature spun straight into Gutsman's torso, but was unable to break through like with anything else he had spun into in the past.

"What's the big idea picking on this poor, defenseless deer?" Gutsman demanded darkly.

Taz's eyes bugged out as he turned and ran off screaming.

Seeing her 'big brother' getting tossed, Roll grunted and shot a Roll Buster at Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon waved his hand, deflecting the shot and sending it flying into the air. However, in the time Mewtwo had taken to deflect Roll's shot, the blonde robot girl had run up and gave him a swift kick in the knee.

Mewtwo grunted in pain as he collapsed to one knee, making him easy pickings for a punch to the head.

As Mewtwo recoiled, Roll pulled her arm cannon close and started cycling through the weapons in her disposal.

"Rolling Cutter won't work…SSBFreak wouldn't allow the Time Stop…He can probably get through the Skull Barrier…" Roll said as she searched for the right weapon. "Ah! Here we go!"

Mewtwo got up and looked at Roll.

"CHARGE KICK!" Roll shouted as she slid at Mewtwo, her foot engulfed in flames.

Narrowing his eyes, Mewtwo pulled one hand back. "That's not going to work." He said as he lashed out, swinging his hand down and pointing at the canvas, causing a small explosion to erupt on it. Roll slid right into the attack, bringing her out of her kick.

Roll landed on her side the wind knocked out of her. The robot girl tried getting up, but she was just too drained.

Seeing that his opponent was exhausted, Mewtwo sighed. "I suppose I'd best put you out of your misery." He said as he telepathically lifted Roll off the canvas and deposited her over the ropes.

Roll landed in Fifa Street. One hard kick later and the ball was sent flying over the rooftops of the city.

Back in the arena, Mewtwo turned, arms folded, to look around the ring. Seeing that the right amount of fighters had been eliminated, Mewtwo relaxed for a bit, knowing that he had a bit of a break before the next wave entered. Demyx was tuning his sitar as Bowser adjusted the spiked bracelets he was wearing. Sonic took a couple of deep breaths and jumped in place, getting ready for the next fighters. El Blaze looked similarly active, keeping his mind focused. Tigerman had started a fight with Watari, but the two had since stopped their fight for a bit. Bombette stood aside, eyeing everyone else and forming battle plans. Dee Jay was talking to the Kanes about something, and Mewtwo was almost tempted to listen in to see what it was about.

Unfortunately, Mewtwo would never get the chance, as the next wave of fighters was about to enter.

FINAL SCORE: (14 votes on the main fight, thirteen votes on the bonus fight.)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (StH) (11:3) 8 (Gaira Caffeine, Ralf Jones)

BOWSER (SSB) (11:3) 8 (Tron Bonne, Gutsman)

DEMYX (KH2) (10:4) 6 (Rimururu, Guile)

EL BLAZE (10:4) 6 (Morrigan Aensland, Alvan)

LILLY KANE (KOF:MI2) (11:5) 5 (Lilly Pendragon)

BILLY KANE (FF) (10:6) 4 (Yashiro Nanakase)

MEWTWO (SSB) (11:7) 4 (Roll)

TIGERMAN (TFS) (8:6) 2 (Gado)

DEE JAY MAXIMUM (SFA3) (8:6) 2 (Joe Higashi)

BOMBETTE (PM) (8:6) 2 (Zelda)

WATARI (S3) (8:6) 2 (Akuma the Hedgehog)

**(ELIMINATED)**

GUTSMAN (MM) (8:7) 1 (J. Carn)

AKUMA THE HEDGEHOG (TMG) (8:7) 1 (Zappa)

RIMURURU (SS) (8:7) 1 (Felicia)

GUILE (SFA3) (8:7) 1 (Kyo Kusanagi)

FELICIA (DS) (9:8) 1

TRON BONNE (MM) (7:7) 0

JOE HIGASHI (7:8) -1

ZELDA (SSB) (7:8) -1

ROLL (MM) (7:10) -3

MORRIGAN AENSLAND (DS) (5:9) -4

RALF JONES (KOF) (5:9) -4

ALVAN (GF) (4:10) -6

ZAPPA (GG) (4:10) -6

YASHIRO NANAKASE (KOF) (4:10) -6

KYO KUSANAGI (KOF) (5:11) -6

GADO (BR) (3:11) -8

J. CARN (WH) (3:11) -8

GAIRA CAFFEINE (SS) (3:11) -8

LILLY PENDRAGON (S3) (2:12) -10

BONUS MATCHES:

"Robo Rumble" 

SERVBOT (MVC2) _**hacks into**_ GADGET Z (S3)

7 to 6

"**Arcade Assist"**

WILDFOX and CADOR (TFS) _**slice and dice**_ BARAKA and REPTILE (MK)

8 to 5

**Reversal of Fortune**: Gutsman and Guile, after having good performances in the previous section, are both eliminated.

**Falling to Fatigue**: Roll and Felicia have both been eliminated. This just goes to show that fatigue can kill a fighter even if they get a lot of votes.

…**Then Again**: Mewtwo, despite being in the arena longer than Roll and Felicia,is still in the ring. He's really surprising me.


	17. Section Seven

Section Seven 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The eleven fighters remaining in the arena looked at each other for a few seconds, making sure that no one was going to try a sneak attack. In the process, the turnbuckle that El Blaze had ripped from the corner of the ring regenerated, forming a complete ring again. When they were satisfied, everyone looked towards the entrance curtain as the next fighter made their first appearance.

"**NESS!" (SSB)**

The young psychic boy of the SSB node came out to a loud cheer. Waving to the crowd, Ness stepped down to the ring, baseball bat in hand.

"I'm not going to be in Brawl, so I'd best give the audience what they want." Ness said to himself as he stepped into the ring.

Mewtwo saw Ness make his entrance and floated over. "Looks like we've made it into the ring together, Ness." He said.

"Yeah. I'm surprised that you've lasted this long." Ness nodded. "So what should we do, first?"

"Focus all of your attention on that music-playing Nobody." Mewtwo replied, pointing at Demyx.

"But…He doesn't like to fight." Ness pointed out.

"Then how did he eliminate TWO people, one of which was that Guile guy from the Street Fighter node?" Mewtwo challenged.

"…Okay. Maybe you're right."

"**ASH CRIMSON!" (KOF)**

As soon as Ash stepped out from the curtain, an empty soda can (courtesy of Chizuru Kagura, whom was sitting near the ramp) ricocheted off the back of his head. Ash looked around, rubbing his head, at all of the people booing him.

"Is it just me or did this booing get WORSE from last year?" Ash asked himself as he walked down to the ring.

Seeing Ash make his entrance, Bowser smirked and walked over, towering over the red-clad Frenchman. "Look who it is." The Koopa king chuckled. "You teamed up with Bison again, Crimson?"

Ash's eyes snapped open. "How did you know about that?!" He demanded.

"Falco was part of the group that defeated Bison last year. He told everyone about it once we got back to the mansion." Bowser replied. "Seeing how poorly you lot fared, I'm glad I didn't make the move to join you."

Ash growled and created a green flame in his hand. "Let's see if you'll change your mind in a few seconds." He said.

"**HAOHMARU!" (SS)**

The samurai with the head of wild hair came out from the curtain and looked around at the people cheering. Haohmaru walked down to the ring and stepped in, pulling out his sword at the same time.

Once he was in the ring, Haohmaru broke into a run and charged at Watari. The silent ninja saw the samurai coming and whipped out his katana, blocking the samurai's following attack.

"Hmm…Pretty quick moves, there." Haohmaru noted. "You should prove to be a good fight."

"I should be saying that to you." Watari said, narrowing his eyes.

"**I-NO!" (GG)**

The majority of the males in the audience instantly started letting out catcalls and wolf whistles at the red-clad, guitar-wielding witch that emerged from the curtain. I-No smirked as she strutted down to the ring, preparing to unleash a barrage of musical attacks.

I-No made excellent time in choosing her target, as the instant she was in the ring, she went over to Demyx.

The sitar-playing Nobody looked up and saw I-No coming over. "Oh! You play the guitar, too?" He asked. "Are you a musician as well?"

I-No smirked and fingered the strings of her guitar. "You might say that." She replied.

"**WISE IDIOT!" (TFS)**

Standing tall outside of the entrance curtain, the blue-faced, white-haired swordsman ran down to the ring and leapt in without a word.

Tigerman looked up from his fight with Sonic and saw Wise jump in. "Hey! Wise! A little help?" He asked.

"Sorry, Tigerman." Wise said as he ran past. "I have an appointment with that wrestler from the Virtua Fighter node."

El Blaze turned his head and saw Wise come running over. "Ah. This is gonna be good." He said with a smirk. "Bring it on, sword-boy!"

"**CHRIS LIGHTFELLOW!" (S3)**

_(She's the kind of girl who takes a chance)_

_(She's living for a harlequin romance)_

_(She believes in every lie she hears)_

_(Pour her a lie and she'll drink it in…)_

Like last year, the silver maiden came out to Wilshire's 'Ms. Innocence'. However, unlike last year, Chris was paying attention and cast a glare up at the Sound Booth, knowing that the song was chosen due to her gullibility and the fact that fanfic writer's paired her with almost every man in Suikoden 3.

_(Watcha gonna do when it all comes down?)_

_(Mr. Anybody won't be around)_

_(When it comes crashing to the ground)_

_(Ms. Inocence)_

_(What have you…)_

_(Lost or found?)_

When Chris hit the ring, she looked around for a few seconds before something tapped against her foot. Looking down, Chris found herself staring at a pink Bomb-omb.

"Uh…Can I help you?" Chris asked.

"Can we fight?" Bombette asked.

"Um…No offence, but you're kinda small."

"And since when did that matter in these things?" Bombette asked. "Don't you have a seven year-old girl in your node that can take down most of the other residents of Budehuc?"

Chris pondered about Shabon, the little girl in question, for all of three seconds. "Okay. I stand corrected." She admitted.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"So where're we going, now?" Cream asked as Kid USA led her along by the hand.

"The Eliminated Seating." Kasumi replied. "We can take some of the people that were already eliminated and see if they can help out."

"Too bad we didn't think of that earlier when we were already there." J. Maxx grumbled. "It would have saved us a LOT of time."

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, now." Kid USA sighed. "Let's just get going and get more help."

The small group continued through the hallway, hoping to get to the Eliminated Seating to add to their numbers. None of them showed it, but they were all nervous about their chances. Even with added help, taking down Bison would be a real chore, and the group was wondering if they were even capable of doing it.

Suddenly, everyone heard a voice coming from down the hallway as a lone figure approached.

"_Oh, gimmie money. Lots of it." _Ryuji Yamazaki sang to himself with a smirk as he walked down the hallway with one hand in his pocket. _"Oh, gimmie money."_

Yamazaki continued his signing as he walked past the group, and would have continued walking on his merry way had J. Maxx not decided to step in.

"Hey, Yamazaki! You doing a job for Bison again?" J. Maxx asked suspiciously.

Yamazaki froze as he turned to look at the group. He was about to make a snide reply when he suddenly caught a glimpse of the Master Emerald shard in Cream's hands. A twisted smirk floated across his face.

"I am now." Yamazaki replied as he reached out with one arm and grabbed the person closest to him, Maiagaru. In a flash, Yamazaki had pulled Maiagaru close to him, whipped out his dagger and brought it to the Japanese woman's neck.

"_Maiagaru!"_ Cream said in fear.

"Okay. This'll be over nice and easy." Yamazaki assured. "Hand over the gem and the little lady here won't get hurt."

Cream looked up at Kid USA, wondering if he knew what to do. The rabbit's eyes widened when she saw that Kid was smirking. "What're you smiling for?! Maiagaru's in danger!"

"Cream, you don't know her." Kid USA said.

"Well? I'm waiting." Yamazaki said.

Maiagaru chuckled, taking Yamazaki by surprise. "You actually think I am helpless?" She asked as she drove her elbow into the thug's stomach, making him release her. Maiagaru spun around and clocked Yamazaki in the face with her boxing glove.

Yamazaki staggered to the side and smirked as he looked at Maiagaru. "Boy. We've got a real feisty one here." He remarked.

"Okay. I am going to give you an extra punch for that one." Maiagaru grunted as she got into her stance.

**(The Arena)**

"**KOOPINATOR!" (PM)**

Dee Jay looked up at the entrance ramp in surprise as the dark Koopatrol charged down to the ring and leapt in. He honestly didn't think Koopinator had gotten such a close draw to himself.

Seeing Dee Jay, Koopinator ran over. "Having any luck?" He asked.

Dee Jay jerked his thumb at the Kanes. "I managed to get these two onto our side, mon." He replied. "It's definitely a start."

"Whatever Bison's planning, it can't be good." Billy shook his head. "He brainwashed Geese last year."

"Is that why he didn't enter this year?" Dee Jay asked.

"Yeah. He was worried the same thing would happen and he didn't want to unintentionally hurt either of us." Billy replied referring to himself and his sister.

"Well, it's good to have you on our side." Koopinator replied with a nod. "So what should we do now?"

"Well, Ash Crimson is over there." Lilly pointed out. "He had a hand in the plan last year."

"But he seems to be busy enough trying to fight off Bowser." Billy added.

"**LAU CHAN!" (VF)**

Pai Chan's aging father came out from behind the curtain and slowly made his way down to the ring, scanning it for a fight.

When he hit the ring, Lau looked around. Bowser was in the ring and could provide a good fight, but the Koopa king was the one that eliminated Lau last year, so the old man decided to pick a fight elsewhere.

"I could go help El Blaze, but that swordsman looks pretty tough." Lau rubbed his chin, studying Wise Idiot.

Eventually, Lau decided to go over and help Demyx with I-No.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Thirteen!**"

"**GABBY JAY!" (Super Punch Out!)**

The old boxer came out to a surprisingly loud cheer. Gabby Jay punched the air a few times and pumped his fists before making his way down to the ring. To say that Gabby Jay felt pumped was an understatement. He had done great in the last tournament and was really hoping that he could match his record.

When Gabby Jay hit the ring, Koopinator saw him come in. He was about to make his way over to eliminate him when Dee Jay held him back. "What is it?" He asked.

"Mon, he's tougher than he looks." Dee Jay replied. "He got FOUR eliminations last year."

"Is that so?" Koopinator asked. "Hmm…Maybe he could make a decent team-mate then…"

Gabby Jay went over to fight Chris Lightfellow, whom had just knocked Bombette away. The silver maiden turned her head and saw him coming over. "Look, old man. I don't want to hurt you." She said. "Just go pick a fight somewhere else."

"I'm a lot tougher than you think, lady." Gabby Jay said with a smirk. "Come on!"

"**GADGET Z!" (S3)**

Thanks to his defeat at the hands of the Servbot, Gadget Z's circuits were on the fritz. Much like last year, Gadget Z had been reduced to a malfunctioning robot.

"Rollin', rollin' rollin'. Rollin', rollin', rollin." Gadget Z droned as he rumbled down to the ring. "Rawhiiiiiiiiide!"

Watari looked and slapped himself in the forehead as Gadget Z rolled over. "Great. He's malfunctioning again." He said.

"_AaAaAaAah! I'm a touchy-feely-holic!"_ Gadget Z said, imitating Homsar from Homestar Runner.

Haohmaru, however, seemed confused by the small robot and gave him a poke with his sword. "What's wrong with this thing?" He asked.

"I'm a-Wario!" Gadget Z said as he swung his hammer, slamming it into Haohmaru's face. "I'm a-gonna win!"

"**ALICE!" (BR)**

The leading lady of Bloody Roar stood outside the curtain, adjusting the straps on her gloves. When satisfied, Alice ran down to the ring. However, halfway there, Alice jumped, engulfing herself in a white light.

Two big, furry paws hit the end of the ramp and performed a super-high jump, launching the transformed Alice high into the air.

Ash Crimson looked up. "What the?" He asked.

Alice landed directly in front of Ash, now transformed into a huge, white rabbit.

"Am I the only one that finds it ironic how a girl named Alice transforms into a white rabbit?" Ash asked himself before a big, furry paw slammed into his face.

"**BLANKA!" (SFA3)**

The green-skinned mutant of Street Fighter scratched himself a couple of times before curling into a ball and rolling down to the ring.

Blanka hit the ring and scampered over to fight Mewtwo. The psychic Pokemon looked and saw him coming. "Hmm…I'm picking up strong electricity readings coming from that thing." He noted. "And yet I'm also picking up severe strength as well."

"Yeesh. It's like DK and Pikachu rolled into one." Ness added.

"Indeed. This could prove to be interesting." Mewtwo smirked as he approached the oncoming Blanka.

"**JETTA MAX!" (EC)**

Coming out to a decent-sized cheer, the blonde circus performer took a couple of deep breaths before running down to the ring. When she got close, Jetta leapt onto her hands and sprung herself into the ring, starting an instant flying kick.

Alice, still in her rabbit form, looked too late. Jetta's foot collided with Alice's chest, knocking her away and turning her back to her human form.

Ash sighed in relief as Jetta ran off to continue the fight with Alice. However, he paused in thought. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?" He asked himself.

Bowser's clawed hand wrapped around his head.

"Oh. Yeah." Ash said.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"We always seem to be late when trying to get to these fights." Gumshoe remarked, scratching his head. "Why IS that?"

"Because it puts more focus on the fighters for plot advancement?" Max supported.

"Yeah. I mean, we don't really add much to the plot of this fanfic, anyway." Psymon shrugged.

Gumshoe and Marilyn looked at each other before taking a step away from the two.

The security force had finally arrived at the hotel lobby to sto the fight between Gutsman and O'Chunks, only to see that the fight had already finished (Gutsman had already entered the ring by the time the security force had arrived). The force had spent the past several minutes trying to gather clues and information to what could have happened.

"Maybe we should try to stop this plot Bison's brewing ourselves." Max suggested. "That'll make us more important to the plot."

"Hey, it beats just wandering around the hotel and dome aimlessly, only showing up a few irrelevant times throughout the night." Psymon nodded.

"These two are REALLY freaking me out." Gumshoe pointed out.

"Guh." Marilyn nodded.

Sergei would have agreed with Gumshoe as well, but he picked up a strong, familiar scent. It was the same scent he had picked up when the security force had encountered that monstrosity outside the Recovery Room, but just not as strong.

Looking towards the entrance to the dome, Sergei saw Earthquake walking towards the hotel with a couple of green gems in his hands.

"Man. Bison had better give me a reward for this." Earthquake said. "With the amount of trouble I went through trying to get these, he had better be pleased."

Hearing Bison's name, Sergei narrowed his eyes and approached, knowing the huge thief was up to no good.

Earthquake looked and saw the gigantic rabbit, whom was just as tall as he was, coming over. "Uh…Can I help you?" He asked, trying not to sound suspicious.

Sergei responded by getting into a stance, holding up his huge fists.

"I knew the unsuspicious approach wouldn't work." Earthquake sighed as he put the Master Emerald shards in his pockets and pulled out his weapon.

**(The Arena)**

"**HINAKO!" (KOF)**

The blonde schoolgirl (and sumo wrestler) came out from behind the curtain and slapped her arms together in preparation as she ran down to the ring. Jumping into the ring, Hinako ran over to fight Ness.

The psychic boy saw Hinako coming over and turned around, holding his bat ready to attack. "You looking for something?" He asked.

"I'm just looking for a fight." Hinako replied. "Can you keep me entertained for a while?"

Ness paused in thought for a couple of seconds before shrugging. "Fine. Let's see what you can do." He said.

"**WOLFGANG KRAUSER!" (FF)**

The pruple-haired nobleman strode down to the ring proudly, simply nodding to acknowledge the people cheering for him.

Lilly noticed Krauser come in and looked at her brother. "There's Krauser, Billy." Lilly said.

Billy looked and saw his boss' step-brother in the ring and start a fight with Bowser. "Great! Maybe he can help us!" He said.

"You think he can be an ally?" Koopinator asked.

"He's Geese's step-brother." Billy shrugged. "They've always been on good terms. He's never really been one to turn down an offer to help me."

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…Fourteen!"

"**HARVEY BIRDMAN!" (Attorney At Law)**

Every Hanna-Barbera fan in the audience instantly started booing the winged lawyer that appeared.

"How can all of these people boo me?" Birdman asked as he looked around. "I've been exposing all of those dirty secrets of those cartoon characters for years. And now I have the chance to do he same thing with these video game characters." He made his way down to the ring, readying his fists. "Maybe I should start by exposing those Mario brothers of drug abuse with those mushrooms."

Gabby Jay saw the lawyer come in and smirked, approaching as he pounded his fists together.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Tinyrocket, why the heck did you invite that shmuck?" SSBFreak asked. "I thought you hated Birdman's guts."

"I do." Tinyrocket said with a smirk.

"Your friend is almost as confusing as you are." Unknown1 said to SSBFreak.

"Uh…Thanks…I…Uh…Think." SSBFreak scratched his head.

**(The Arena)**

"**J. TALBAIN!" (DS)**

Letting out a loud howl, the blue-furred wolfman ran down to the ring on all fours and leapt in without a second thought.

Koopinator saw Talbain come in and smirked underneath his metal mask. "Shall I go challenge him?" He asked.

"Go right ahead, mon." Dee Jay said. "I'm gonna go help Gabby Jay with that lawyer."

J. Talbain looked ahead and saw Koopinator charging headfirst at him, the spike on his helmet sharp and at ramming speed.

The wolfman smirked. "Looks like the little guy's wanting a fight." J. Talbain said to himself. "Okay. Let's see what he's got."

"**JACK!" (WH)**

The clawed maniac of World Heroes came out to a louder cheer than last year. Jack laughed as he ran down to the ring and jumped into the air, his target in sight before he was even in the ring.

Ash Crimson looked around. Jetta had knocked Alice away and Bowser was now preoccupied with Krauser. This left Ash with no one fighting him.

"Finally I get a breather." Ash said. "Now maybe I can-"

"Hey, sunshine! Remember me?"

Ash's eyes snapped open at the familiar cackle and turned to see Jack on a turnbuckle, grinning maniacally. Several memories of the last tournament went through Ash's head, remembering the battle he and Jack had on top of the roofs of moving vehicles and how that ended.

"**OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-"** That was all Ash got out before Jack pounced.

"And now, the final fighter in this section…"

"**MEGAMAN!" (MM)**

_(Yo, listen up. Here's a story.)_

_(About a little guy that lives in a blue world)_

_(And all day and all night, everything he sees is just blue)_

_(Like him. Inside and outside)_

To a loud cheer and Eiffel 65's 'I'm Blue', Megaman came out from behind the curtain and ran down to the ring, charging his Mega Buster.

_(Blue big house with a blue little window)_

_(And a blue corvette and everything is blue for him)_

_(For himself and everybody around)_

_(Cause he ain't got nobody to listen)_

When Megaman hit the ring, he looked around and saw that both Roll and Gutsman were eliminated. "Drat. I'm too late." Megaman said to himself. "It looks like I'll have to wait for Protoman, Bomb Man or Skull Man to enter to double-team."

Sonic looked over and saw Megaman running up. "Look who it is. The so-called 'True Blue Hero'." He said with a smirk. "Care to back up that nickname against the REAL hero of blue?"

Megaman smirked. "You're on, hedgehog!'


	18. Section Seven Results

Section Seven Results 

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Ash Crimson landed flat on his stomach. Jack jumped onto his back and wiggled his clawed fingers around.

"Let's see. Should I just kill you now or hack off a limb or two to watch you die?" Jack asked. "So many choices."

"How about you get off of me?!" Ash roared as he pushed Jack off of him. Jumping to his feet, Ash spun around and cast a wave of green flames at the clawed maniac, which Jack easily avoided. "Why are you so intent on killing me?!"

"Hey, I had a blast during that fight we had at the end of last year's tournament!" Jack cackled. "I want to see if you can prove to be even more entertaining from back then!"

"I've been trying to forget that fight for years!" Ash snapped. "Ever since that fight, I've been afraid of bridges!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're a pansy." Jack shrugged.

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!"** Ash shouted as he jumped forward.

Meanwhile, while Dee Jay was helping Gabby Jay pound on Harvey Birdman and the Kopinator was off challenging J. Talbain, the Kane siblings were studying the fight between Jack and Ash.

"What do you think we should do, Billy?" Lilly asked. "Crimson may know something."

"But it looks like that lunatic's having too much fun." Billy shook his head. "Approaching now could result in him turning on us."

"So what do you suggest?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go over and see if Krauser's interested in joining us." Billy replied as he went over to talk to his boss' stepbrother.

"Well, what am I going to do then?" Lilly asked herself before feeling a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, Lilly found herself staring down Tigerman, whom quickly took action and pounced.

Megaman took aim and fired several Mega Buster shots down at Sonic while in midair.

"You don't know me as well as I thought, blue boy." Sonic said with a smirk as he used his super-speed to avoid all of the shots with ease.

"Then maybe I should try a different approach." Megaman said as he pressed a button on his arm cannon. "Let's see how you handle the Homing Sniper!"

Taking aim again, Megaman fired Search Man's weapon at Sonic. The blue hedgehog stepped to the side, only to see the missile change course and continue to track him.

"Aw, man." Sonic grunted as he turned and ran away at high speeds. The Homing Sniper followed suit, chasing down the speedy hedgehog.

"That should keep him busy for a while." Megaman chuckled as he watched Sonic run from the Homing Sniper, running around the ring rapidly.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Man. As of now, I'd say that Jack has done the most damage out of all the World Heroes thus far." Unknown1 pointed out.

"Really? After J. Maxx got the elimination a few sections back?" SSBFreak asked.

"But Jack's been fighting nonstop since he entered." Unknown1 replied. "And I don't think he's going to be stopping anytime soon."

"Only time will tell. As much as I hate him, I have to commend Ash for standing as long as he has." Tinyrocket said. "Mind you, I don't know about his chances now that Bowser is running over to help out Jack."

"And it looks like he's winding up for the Bowser Bomb." SSBFreak said. Ash's screams of pain were suddenly heard throughout the ring.

"Ouch. Spike to the back. That looked like it hurt." Unknown1 cringed.

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Gutsman stepped out of the door to the Recovery Room, only to stop short upon seeing Rawk Hawk, Ky Kiske, Blue Mary, Ally Gator and Tiny Tiger standing outside the door.

"What's going on? You guys waiting for someone?" Gutsman asked.

"Yeah. We're waiting for Dee Jay and the Koopinator." Blue Mary replied.

"Uh…Why?" Gutsman asked.

"It's a little too complicated, I'm afraid." Ky shook his head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Hmm…Actually, I think I do." Gutsman replied. "You guys are trying to stop some sort of evil plot, aren't you?"

This made everyone stare at the large robot with wide eyes. Ally was the one to break the ice. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Those guys are making that O'Chunks fellow from the Mario node work for them." Gutsman replied. "Something about taking someone close to him."

"O'Chunks? That Scottish guy?" Rawk Hawk. "Great. He's just as strong as I am. This changes everything."

"How so?" Tiny asked, scratching his head.

"We were going into this thinking that all of these creeps were going to be easy to beat." Rawk Hawk pointed out. "Now that they have people like O'Chunks fighting for them, this can make things a little more difficult."

"So what should we do?" Blue Mark asked.

"I suggest we wait for Dee Jay, Koopinator and whoever they have helping them to come from the Recovery Room." Ky suggested.

"Then I'll wait with you guys." Gutsman said.

"You sure?" Ky asked the large robot.

"Yeah." Gutsman nodded as he leaned against a wall and watched the tournament on a monitor. "Let's see how long it takes."

**(The Arena)**

Bowser reared back and let loose with a wave of fire breath at Ash. The Frenchman quickly jumped to the side, only to receive a kick to the face from Jack. As stepped back into Bowser's fire, singeing his pants a little bit.

"You will both pay for that!" Ash shouted. "These pants are hard to come by nowadays!"

"When we're done with you, you'll have bigger worries than that." Bowser said, cracking his knuckles.

Ash narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist, igniting it in green flames. "It's time I showed you who's boss around here." He said as he cast a wave of green fire at Bowser.

Bowser laughed. "YOU? The 'boss'?" He asked. "There's nothing about you that says 'boss', kid. I, on the other hand, have 'boss' written all over me! I was the final boss in more games than you can count!"

"Shut up! It was a figure of speech!" Ash shouted as he kicked Bowser in the head and sent him flying to the side. However, this left him wide open for Jack to give him a slash to the back, cutting three tears in his jacket.

"What did I tell you about the suit?!" Ash shouted at the clawed maniac.

"You just told us about the pants." Jack said with a smirk. "I don't recall you saying anything about the jacket."

Ash screamed in fury and rushed forward, attempting to wrap his fingers around Jack's neck. The clawed maniac proved to be too quick and jumped back, kneeing Ash in the face.

"You know? Fighting you just isn't any fun when we're not on the roof of a moving car." Jack admitted. "I thought this fight was going to be fun, but this is just turning out to be a big yawn."

"Well, let's see if you change your tune in about nine seconds." Ash growled as he ignited his fists.

Jack paused, smirked and crouched low. "I think it's time to get outta dodge." He chuckled as he jumped high into the air and landed on a nearby turnbuckle.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What the heck is-" That was all Ash got out before suddenly remembering what had happened after Jack pulled a similar stunt last year. Spinning around, Ash saw Bowser stampeding straight at him, looking extremely angry.

Before Ash had time to react, Bowser plowed into him and lifted his head up, catapulting the Frenchman over the ropes.

Jack laughed as he jumped off the turnbuckle. "That was freaking awesome." He chuckled.

Ash landed on a soccer field in Mario Strikers: Charged. Slowly standing up, Ash growled.

"How could I let those two get the best of me so easily?!" Ash shouted. "Never again will anyone get the better of Ash Crimson!"

Suddenly, three Koopas, two Hammer Bros. and Monty Mole plowed over the prettyboy from behind, chasing down the Koopa with the soccer ball.

Ash slowly got to his feet again and turned. "Who did that?!" He demanded. "I demand to know who did that!"

The two teams quickly came running back from the other side of the field, plowing over Ash from behind again.

Ash raised a hand into the air weakly, but a huge Chain Chomp fell from the sky and landed directly on him before starting to chase down the team of Koopas.

**(The Arena)**

Harvey Birdman slowly got to his feet and glared daggers at Dee Jay and Gabby Jay.

"How could you guys double-team me like this?!" The winged lawyer demanded. "I'm one of the good guys!"

"After seeing the things ya do to other cartoon characters, not in my book, mon." Dee Jay shook his head.

"What's your excuse?" Birdman asked Gabby Jay. "Why did you start attacking me?"

Gabby Jay shrugged. "Easy elimination." He admitted.

"Yeah. Why the heck did ya enter this thing if ya can't fight?" Dee Jay asked.

"I can fight! I just prefer to use my lawyer skills to force opponents to eliminate themselves." Birdman pointed out.

"Oh, gimme a break." Dee Jay sighed. "If that's the case, why didn't those guys running the tournament invite Phoenix Wright or something?"

"I am ten times more experienced than that poser." Birdman said. "Now watch as I-"

That was all Birdman could get out before Gadget Z jumped in from behind and slammed his hammer into his head.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" **Gadget Z screamed.

"Stay out of this, you." Birdman, rubbing his head, warned.

"Ruh-oh!" Gadget Z said.

Birdman's eyes widened, recognizing the familiar tone of voice.

"Scooby Doo…" Birdman said as he approached Gadget Z. "So you thought you could escape me, you drug-dealing dog? Well, I'd say that it's time to get you out of that stupid robot costume and get rid of you for good."

"Meep, meep!" Gadget Z said, jumping into the air a bit before rolling off quickly. Birdman growled and gave chase.

Gadget Z rolled over to the fight J. Talbain was having with the Koopinator. "Eh, what's up doc?" The robot asked as he rolled over.

"Huh?" The wolfman asked as he looked down.

"Bogey behind me! Am I getting slow?!" Gadget Z asked as he rolled behind J. Talbain's leg.

The blue-furred wolfman looked up and saw Birdman charging over. Sighing in hopelessness, Talbain grabbed the oncoming lawyer by the suit and hurled him out of the ring.

Harvey Birdman landed in Phoenix Wright. Everyone in the node beat on him with blunt objects.

Talbain shook his head and turned to face Koopinator, whom was simply standing still, waiting for Birdman to get eliminated rather than taking advantage of the situation when the wolfman was distracted.

"You didn't attack me?" J. Talbain asked.

"My friend, I am a warrior. Not a coward." Koopinator replied.

"Zoom, zoom, zoom!" Gadget Z sang as he rolled off, passing Lilly as she sent Tigerman flying out of the ring with a strike from her staff (and sending him into the node of Mario Paint, where the disembodied hand gave him a coat of paint).

"Kaiser Wave!" Krauser shouted as he lashed out his hands, firing a powerful projectile into Lau Chan's chest. The aging man was sent flying backwards, but quickly uprighted himself in midair and landed gracefully on his feet. Taking a deep breath, Lau charged forward again, shoving his fist at the purple-haired noble's face.

Krauser easily blocked Lau's attack, but the older man proved to be faster than he looked and followed up with another quick punch to the stomach. Krauser found himself flying backwards a few feet, but landed upright while he was still moving, sliding backwards of his feet for a number of meters.

"Impressive, comrade." Krauser admitted. "I haff not seen someone so old viff so much power."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Lau said. "Let's see how well you can stand up to me when I keep unleashing my fast attacks!"

With that, Lau lunged at Krauser and swung his leg. However, the larger ma saw the attack coming and caught Lau's leg, throwing the older man behind him.

Lau flew into a turnbuckle and groaned as he got to his feet. "Looks like I need to rethink my strategy." He noted as he charged forward again.

"I admire your determination, comrade." Krauser said. "But zhere has to be a limit to how much you can put up viff."

With that, Krauser pulled his arms back. "Kaiser…"

"…WAVE!"

Krauser's signature move pierce through the air again, striking the oncoming Lau in the face. The sheer force from the attack launched the Virtua Fighter out of the ring.

Lau landed in Army Men. Scorch, being the crazy pyromaniac he was (hey, a lover of fire made of plastic HAD to be pretty crazy), set the older man on fire.

Brushing his hands off, Krauser folded his hands in satisfaction.

"Oy! Krauser!"

Lifting an eyebrow, Krauser turned around and saw Billy coming over. Looking behind the blonde-haired man, Krauser saw Blanka booting Ness out of the ring (and into Wii Sports, where he hit a homerun with his bat).

"Ah! Billy! Eet ees good to be seeingk you still in zhe arena!" Krauser said, giving the younger man a hard slap on the back, making Billy step forward a couple of steps in recoil. "So vhat breengs you over here?"

"Actually, there's something I need to tell you." Billy replied.

"Uh…Ees this personal?"

"No."

"Okay. Go ahead, zhen."

"There's something going on outside of the ring." Billy informed. "Dee Jay and the Koopinator relayed the message to Lilly and I."

Krauser looked around the ring and raised his eyebrow again. "Ze half-naked Jamaican and ze turtle in armour?" He asked.

"Uh…Yeah." Billy nodded. "Look, what they said is-"

"Excuse me?"

Billy looked down and saw Bombette at his feet.

"Can we fight?" Bombette asked. "I've been looking for a fight for a while."

Billy growled. "Oy! I'm in the middle of something, here!" He said as he pulled his staff back and swung it, striking Bombette and sending her flying out of the ring like a golf ball.

Bombette landed in Super Mario Bros. 2, where she blew up in Mouser's hands.

Gabby Jay swung his fist at Dee Jay, but the Jamaican ducked under the blow and gave the old boxer a punch to the stomach. Gabby Jay stepped back in pain, but quickly recovered and gave Dee Jay a hard right hook.

The two had been going at it since Birdman had chased Gadget Z off (neither of them figured the lawyer was worth running after), trying to eliminate the other. Dee Jay knew that he had a job to do, but he couldn't pass up a good fight, which was definitely something the old man was providing.

Wiping a spot of blood off his lip, Dee Jay smirked. "You're pretty good, mon." He said. "Let's see if you can top this!"

"Max Out!" Dee Jay shouted, lashing out his hand and sending his trademark orange projectile at Gabby Jay. Taking the attack to the face, Gabby Jay leaned backwards, providing an opening for Dee Jay to step in and kick him in the face. This sent Gabby Jay flying backwards, landing on his back.

Slowly getting to his feet, Gabby Jay narrowed his eyes. "I didn't want to bring out the big guns so early, but it looks like I don't have a choice." He said as he stood up.

Gabby Jay clenched his fists, making his boxing gloves glow. Looking at the two gloves, Gabby Jay nodded and looked at his opponent. Smirking and pounding his fists together, Gabby Jay rushed forward.

Dee Jay saw Gabby Jay coming and raised his arms, preparing to block the blow the old man was charging up. However, it wasn't enough, because Gabby Jay wasn't charging just one punch. While Dee Jay blocked the first punch, Gabby Jay thrust an equally-charged punch into the Jamaican's stomach. This made Dee Jay drop his guard, and once he did, Gabby Jay swung his fist, clocking the Jamaican in the side of the head.

That's when Dee Jay felt the force of the punch. Each of Gabby Jay's punches felt ten times more powerful than normal, and he had just found that out firsthand. Dee Jay found himself staggering towards the ropes and tried to stop himself.

Gabby Jay wouldn't let him recover and gave Dee Jay a hard uppercut, sending the Jamaican up and over the ropes.

Dee Jay landed in Super Mario Galaxy, on a soft patch of grass. Holding his throbbing head, Dee Jay sat down, unaware of the boulder that was rolling in his direction.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Maiagaru ducked underneath Yamazaki's dagger as the thug swung it at her. The Japanese woman quickly took advantage of the situation and thrust her gloved fist into Yamazaki's stomach while he was recovering.

"Not bad, toots." Yamazaki said with a smirk. "You've got some serious moves."

"I train myself day and night to perfect my fighting." Maiagaru replied coldly. "I am prepared for anything you dish out."

"Really?" Yamazaki asked. "Let's see if you're ready for this one!"

Shoving one hand into his pocket, Yamazaki rushed headfirst at Maiagaru, an insane grin on his face.

"Guillotine!" Yamazaki cackled as he leapt into the air, taking the Japanese woman off guard. Grabbing Maiagaru by the face as he jumped, Yamazaki landed on his feet, dragged her for a few feet and threw her aside.

"Why are you guys helping her?!" Cream demanded to both Kid USA and Mickey McFist.

"You really don't know her, Cream." Kid USA pointed out. "If we jumped in to help her, Maiagaru would turn on us and get us to back off and let her handle it."

"Seriously?" Kasumi asked.

"She's like that sometimes." Mickey shook his head. "If she gets into a fight, there's no stopping her."

Maiagaru continued with the pummeling, thrusting her fists into Yamazaki's stomach several times, but the entire time, Yamazaki simply stared down at her with a smirk.

"You done yet, lady?" Yamazaki asked.

"W-What?! How could you not be keeling over in pain?!" Maiagaru asked.

"I've got a higher endurance level than most people think." Yamazaki explained as he picked the smaller fighter up off the ground and threw her aside again. "Punching me in the stomach is especially useless."

Maiagaru grunted as she got to her feet again. "I shall take that into consideration for next time." She informed.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there ain't gonna BE a next time." Yamazaki said as he leapt forward.

Maiagaru thrust her fist at Yamazaki's face, but the blonde thug smirked and leaned to the side before swinging his fist upwards. During the swing, his fist became engulfed in purple energy, giving Maiagaru a killer uppercut.

As Maiagaru flew backwards, Yamazaki smirked triumphantly and stepped forward, pulling his head backwards.

Maiagaru stood up again, but before she could do anything, Yamazaki's head smashed into her face, giving her the biggest headbutt she had ever felt. Maiagaru flew backwards, landing on her back.

Kid USA and J. Maxx helped Maiagaru to her feet. "I think that's enough, Maiagaru." Kid USA said.

"Release me, fool!" Maiagaru said as she pulled against the two holding her back. "Let me finish this thug off!"

"You just received a bad beating." J. Maxx informed. "You need to let off a little bit to preserve energy."

"I shall let you know when I am finished!" Maiagaru roared.

Seeing the scene, Yamazaki chuckled. "I'll be taking my leave. Thanks for the exercise, lady." He said

With that, Yamazaki turned around and casually strode down the hallway as Maiagaru's roars of fury echoed continued to blare even after he was gone.

**(The Arena)**

I-No swung her hand down, playing her guitar loudly. Sound waves shot forth from the instrument and flew straight at Demyx. The sitar-playing Nobody jumped to the side to avoid the blow.

"Why are you doing this?!" Demyx asked. "I thought we would get along because of our similarities!"

"Ignoring the fact that this is a FIGHTING tournament, I don't DO 'getting along'." I-No replied with a smirk as the teeth on her hat gave a crooked smile. "Now hold still!"

With that, I-No rushed Demyx and swung her guitar at him. Thinking quickly, Demyx played a quick couple of notes on his sitar, creating a wave of water and sliding out of harm's way on it. By the time I-No had realized that Demyx was no longer in her field of vision, the Nobody was long gone.

In fact, Demyx had caused the wave to take him around I-No, depositing him behind the insane guitarist. Demyx quickly played another chord and created a small wave, shooting it towards I-No.

The wave crashed into the woman's back, sending I-No flying into the ropes. Once the wave died down, I-No leaned against the ropes, soaking wet, as she spat a small stream of water onto the canvas.

"That should give me enough time to get out of the way." Demyx said to himself as he turned around.

Only to duck as Watari flew overhead, swinging his katana. The Suikoden ninja landed gracefully on his feet and stood up, fingering his sword.

"What is it with assassins going after me?!" Demyx asked.

"I'm a ninja, genius." Watari pointed out. "Get your facts straight."

"Get away from me!" Demyx shouted as he turned.

Watari didn't give Demyx much time to run and threw a ninja kunai at him. The small knife flew past Demyx and drove itself into a turnbuckle.

"Why am I reminded of Larxene all of a sudden?" Demyx asked as he turned to watch Watari running over. Demyx tried to keep Watari at bay with another chord of sitar-playing, but the black-clad ninja was too quick and jumped in, driving his foot into the Nobody's chin. This was more than enough to send Demyx out of the ring.

Demyx landed smack dab in the middle of an ocean level in Super Mario Bros. Looking around while he was underwater, Demyx suddenly saw that several Bloopers and a couple of really hungry-looking fish were surrounding him. The Nobody screamed as he started playing his sitar underwater.

Back in the ring, I-No grumbled as she twisted her hat in her hands, wringing it out. Placing her hat back on her head, I-No looked around.

"Where'd that punk go?" I-No asked. "When I get my hands on that little freak-"

That was all I-No could get out before Gadget Z decided to jump in, quite literally. The malfunctioning robot fell from above and landed directly on top of I-No, knocking the insane woman to the canvas.

"I've fallen and I can't get up…" Gadget Z whined.

"Get off, you!" I-No roared as she shoved Gadget Z off of her.

"How dare you disturb my family vacation!" Gadget Z roared back.

"…Okay. That just made no sense."

"Ah raptured mah toenail."

"And that made even less sense." I-No sighed. "I suppose I should get you out of the ring."

"Pikachu! I choose you!" Gadget Z said as he clocked I-No in the head with his hammer.

I-No staggered back, but quickly recovered quickly and lashed out with her guitar, striking the barrel robot and sending him rolling aside a few feet.

"The lights went out…All over the world." Gadget Z said dizzily. "Dude. Dude. What a trip."

"Looks like you'll be easy pickings now." I-No said with a smirk.

The barrel robot suddenly got to his 'feet'.** "THIS! IS! SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Gadget Z screamed as he swung his hammer, striking the red-clad woman in the stomach like a baseball bat and sending I-No out of the park and out of the ring.

I-No landed on dry land. Slowly getting up, she looked around.

"Where am I?" I-No asked.

Suddenly looking ahead, I-No's eyes widened, because she saw Demyx using his powers to hold the entire Super Mario Bros. ocean above his head in a huge ball. Looking around, I-No saw all of the deadly marine life flopping around uselessly.

Demyx saw her and smirked. "Look who it is." He said.

"Uh…What're you going to do with that?" I-No asked, pointing to the sphere of water above Demyx's head.

"Simply holding it in place." Demyx explained.

"Then I can kill you right here and now." I-No said as she approached.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. In fact, I'd high tail it over to high ground." Demyx informed. "Need I remind you that I got here first and will go back to the dome before you? Once I vanish, the entire ocean will fall back down and drown you unless you're on the shore."

I-No stood in silence for a few seconds before heeding Demyx's advice and running off.

"Right on! Let's roll, man! We gotta boogie!" Gadget Z said as he pointed into the air and started rotating the area of his body where his hips were supposed to be.

Suddenly, Hinako slid past the robot on her back, sliding underneath the ropes and falling out of the ring. Although this caught the barrel robot off guard for a second, he shrugged and continued on his way, loudly humming the tune to 'Bonanza'.

Sonic the Hedgehog shook his head and turned to face Megaman again. "Yeesh. You'd think that people would be kind enough not to interrupt a fight." He said.

"Yeah. That being said, that looked like a powerful attack." Megaman pointed out.

"Ah, that was just a normal Spin Dash, man." Sonic said. "The only reason she went as far as she did was because she didn't block it."

Hinako landed in Silent Hill. Needless to say, she didn't dare move from the spot she landed in to avoid running into Pyramid Head.

Koopinator jumped to the side as J. Talbain slashed his claws at him. The armour-clad Koopatrol stood in his stance, prepared for anything the wolfman was going to throw at him.

"Ignoring the fact that I can avoid those slashes easily, what good do you think they'll do on me?" Koopinator challenged. "This armour I'm wearing is near-impenetrable. Those slashes of yours will have no effect one me."

"That may be so, but my attacks will be able to get through eventually." J. Talbain explained as he kicked at Koopinator's face.

The smaller fighter grabbed the oncoming foot and lifted J. Talbain into the air, slamming the wolfman into the canvas several times before dropping him and folding his arms.

J. Talbain coughed as he got to his feet. "How the heck were you able to lift me like that?" He asked.

"I train day and night." Koopinator replied. "Because of this, I am one of the toughest fighters in the Glitzville circuit."

"Which will make it even more satisfying when I beat you." The wolfman explained.

"Unfortunately, that's not going to happen." Koopinator said as he lunged forward, spiked-shell first. J. Talbain quickly avoided the blow and delivered a kick to Koopinator's midsection, sending the smaller fighter flying away several feet.

Koopinator landed awkwardly, but quickly uprighted himself, got to his feet again and rushed J. Talbain, preparing a hard right hook. When he arrived, Koopinator swung his fist, hoping to make contact with J. Talbain's face.

Unfortunately for the Koopinator, J. Talbain saw the attack coming and swerved to the side. J. Talbain quickly took advantage of the time the Koopinator was distracted and recovering to pick up and throw the smaller fighter out of the ring.

The Koopinator landed in Sonic 2, where he found himself destroying mechanical hornets and wasps for the next ten minutes.

Jetta swung her arm, sending a razor-sharp ribbon spinning at Alice. Alica attempted to avoid the blow, but received a sharp cut to the shoulder. Alice collapsed to one knee and grasped her shoulder in pain.

In the meantime, Jetta smirked and looked down. "Looks like I win." She said.

Alice looked up at her and narrowed her eyes. "I think not." She said as she engulfed herself in a white light.

A furry white paw shot from within the white light and slammed into Jetta's face. As the circus acrobat recoiled, a white rabbit jumped out of the light and landed on top of Jetta's downed form.

However, this did little to stop Jetta. Sending out another ribbon, Jetta managed to land a strike against Alice's face. The huge rabbit held its face as it got off of Jetta. Jetta jumped to her feet and lashed out with her foot, magically increasing her speed to make her attack stronger.

Jetta's foot connected with the back of Alice's head, but while Alice was falling towards the canvas, she managed to kick behind her with both feet, striking Jetta in the chest with her huge rabbit feet and launching her into a turnbuckle.

Getting up, Alice reverted back to her human form and rushed over to the stunned Jetta. Jetta slowly shook her senses back into herself, but before she knew it, Alice had arrived at her side and had punched her out of the ring.

Jetta landed in Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage, where she started a fight and turned the Western Bar level into an all-out brawl.

"Man, that's going to hurt for a bit." Alice groaned, holding her injured shoulder. "I guess I should just try to deal with it."

Scanning the arena, she saw El Blaze kicking Chris Lightfellow out of the ring (sending the Silver Maiden into the node of Joust, where she demolished the competition). Seeing that the Mexican wrestler didn't have an opponent now, Alice ran over.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"Hold still ya furry freak!" Earthquake roared as he swung his bladed weapon at Sergei. The huge rabbit showed a surprising case of agility and jumped back, avoiding the blow. As quickly as he avoided the attack, Sergei lashed out with his own fist, catching Earthquake with a right hook.

Staggering backwards a couple of steps, Earthquake rubbed his face before narrowing his eyes. "You're asking for it, bunny!" He shouted as he grabbed Sergei and spiked him into the floor.

While the two giants were duking it out, the rest of the security force stood aside, not making a move.

"Uh…Aren't we gonna help Sergei?" Gumshoe asked.

"You kidding?" Psymon asked. "I may be a lunatic, but I'm not supid."

"Yeah. Going into battle when those two are going into it could be complete suicide!" Max agreed before giggling. "Hee hee! The mere thought is giving me this tingling sensation!"

Marilyn looked at Max strangely, but remained silent as she folded her arms and watched Sergei grab Earthquake and repeatedly punch him in the face.

"You're…Starting…To…Annoy…Me!" Earthquake said in between the punches Sergei was giving his face. After the last word in his sentence, Earthquake shoved Sergei away from him and gave him a kick to the stomach.

Had it been anyone weaker, the kick would have done absolutely nothing to Sergei. However, because of Earthquake's massive size and strength, Sergei was sent flying into the far wall. Sergei let out a groan as he got up, but quickly recovered and charged the huge bandit again.

"You just never learn, eh?" Earthquake shook his head as he pulled his weapon into the air and swung it down, attempting to take one of Sergei's limbs off.

However, Sergei was anticipating this and jumped to the side to avoid the blow. While Earthquake was recovering from his failed attack, Sergei slipped in a hard kick to the head, stunning the giant man. Sergei leapt into action and wrapped his arms around Earthquake from behind.

"Sergei, this is no time for hugs!" Max called out. "That guy is trying to kill you!"

Sergei didn't seem to notice (or he just ignored) Max and leapt into the air with Earthquake, turning both over in midair and piledriving the giant bandit into the floor headfirst.

Amazingly, this did little to stop Earthquake, whom pushed Sergei off of him with his feet and got up to stare the huge rabbit down.

"Looks like you're not going to make this easy for me." Earthquake said.

Sergei, although he was breathing deeply, remained silent. His red eyes glowed and dimmed several times with his breathing.

"Well, I'm afraid I NEVER give up in the middle of a fight!" Earthquake shouted. "Either I win or I lose! I ain't backing down from this!"

Sergei growled and rushed forward, preparing to give Earthquake a hard punch. The huge bandit saw the attack coming and raised his arms to block the blow. Sergei's fist slammed into Earthquake's arm, all of the power dying out quickly.

Earthquake didn't want to admit it, but this fight was getting him nowhere. Sergei was proving to be just as strong as he was, which was definitely something Earthquake didn't like.

"_I'm a little short on time. Looks like I'll have to retreat for now."_ Earthquake thought. _"I'll have to deal with this furry freak some other time."_

Earthquake quickly pushed Sergei away from him and narrowed his eyes. "Texan Ninja Vanish!" He exclaimed before engulfing himself with flames and smoke. When the smoke cleared Earthquake was gone.

Gumshoe scratched his head. "Okay. That just defies all the laws of physics I can think off." He noted. "How can a ninja that fat vanish that quickly?"

"Ninjas are ninjas, pal." Max shrugged. "Much like how mimes are mimes and clowns are clowns…Boy, I really feel like blowing something up now for some strange reason."

"Guh." Marilyn nodded.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

Kasumi and J. Maxx led their small group into the Eliminated Seating with hopes of finding some more help. Everyone saw that a few of the fighters were missing, but paid it no mind and looked around.

"See anyone?" Kid USA asked.

"Well, Brian's probably a good start." Kasumi said, pointing out the football player eating popcorn.

"Let's go ask him, then." Mickey shrugged.

The group made their way over to Brian. Eventually, the football player looked up and saw them coming. "Oh, heya, Maxx!" He greeted.

"Greetings, Brian." J. Maxx nodded. "Look, we need a favour to ask of you."

"Shoot."

While J. Maxx was talking to Brian, Kid USA suddenly saw that one particular fighter was absent. "Hey! Where's Ally?" He asked upon not seeing his little sister.

"Ally? She left with a few other fighters to go somewhere." Brian replied. "I'm not sure what it was about, but they sounded pretty serious."

"You think they could be trying to stop the plot as well?" Kasumi asked.

"If so, this can help greatly." J. Maxx nodded. "Where were they going, Brian?"

"I think it was the Recovery Room to wait for Dee Jay or something." Brian relied, scratching his head.

"Then we should go over and see if we can catch them." Maiagaru said.

"You in, Brian?" J. Maxx asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Brian asked as he stood up. "From what they told me, D! and Lucky had a blast fighting off the plot last year."

"Good to have you on board." Kasumi nodded. "Is there anyone else hanging around here that would be helpful?"

"Please! Take me with you!" Mickey Rogers said as he came rushing over. "I can be useful! I can fight! I can prove it!"

"Uh…Who're you?" Kid USA asked.

"See?! No one remembers me anymore!" Mickey Rogers said. "I just want to feel important again!"

"Alright! Fine! You can come!" Kasumi said. "Just stop your begging!"

"Kasumi, are you sure this is a good idea?" J. Maxx asked. "This guy isn't exactly the best fighter around."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Kasumi replied. "Right now, I'd take anyone that wants to help out."

**(The Arena)**

Megaman continued to shoot Mega Buster shots at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog was still too fast and avoided all of the shots with ease.

"Come on! I told you already, man!" Sonic reminded. "I can easily avoid those things!"

"I know." Megaman said with a smirk.

"Uh…Then what're you still shooting them for?"

"To distract you." Megaman replied. "Charge Kick!"

With that, Megaman slid forward in a powerful kick that looked similar to what Roll had done earlier in the tournament. Sonic may have been fast, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the kick Meaman was doing. Sonic flew backwards and landed on his back. While Sonic was distracted, Megaman created a Rock Ball and kicked it into the hedgehog's face as he was standing up.

"Dude! What the heck was that?!" Sonic demanded.

"My backup plan." Megaman replied. "Now let's see if you can get through this, Sonic."

Pressing a button on his arm cannon, Megaman activated his Leaf Shield, surrounding himself with several floating leaves.

"Leaves? Heck, I can get through that easily." Sonic said as he advanced.

"I think not." Megaman said as he pressed the button again, launching all twelve leaves surrounding him into Sonic's face, making the blue hedgehog stagger backwards.

"That was a pretty fast move, dude." Sonic admitted. "However, this is where it's gonna end!"

"How so?" Megaman asked.

"Sonic Wind!" Sonic shouted as he curled into a ball and started spinning, creating a blue tornado, catching Megaman and sending the blue bomber spinning into the air. Sonic jumped out of his own tornado and leapt up after Megaman, kicking the blue robot out of the ring with a blow to the torso.

Megaman landed in Bomberman. After accidentally shooting a bomb, Megaman ended up destroying everything in a fifty-mile radius.

Haohmaru slashed with his sword, but his opponent, Krauser, easily avoided the attack simply by stepping backwards. While Haohmaru was distracted, Krauser sent a Kaiser Wave into the swordsman's chest, sending him flying away.

Not one to give up, Haohmaru jumped to his feet and rushed Krauser, swinging his katana wildly. Krauser saw the attacks coming and managed to avoid most of them, but a few swings of Haohmaru's sword got through and gave the purple-haired man a few cuts.

Quickly recovering, Krauser rushed ahead and gave Haohmaru a hard uppercut, sending the black-haired man flying away.

"I am needingk to get out of here. Billy is needingk my help." Krauser said to himself. "I am needingk to come up viff a vay to get out."

Seeing Haohmaru rushing over, Krauser formed a quick plan. Haohmaru jumped in and gave Krauser a hard kick to the face, sending the purple-haired man out of the ring, almost too-easily.

The satisfied Krauser landed in Mark of the Wolves, where he and Tizoc ended up in a duel.

Billy Kane looked in time to see Krauser getting tossed, then turned to his sister. "Lilly, you stay here. I'm gonna head out and give the others a hand." He informed.

"You sure you don't want me to go instead?" Lilly asked.

"As crazy as it sounds, it's safer for you to stay in the ring as long as possible." Billy replied.

Lilly sighed. "I AM capable of handling myself, you know." She explained.

"I know, but I'm just worried for your safety." Billy replied.

"Fine. I'll stay for the time being, but don't expect me to sit out of helping out." Lilly said. "Once I get eliminated, I'm coming to find you."

"I guess that's as good as I can get it." Billy shrugged. "Now I just need a way to get out of here…"

"Let me help ya with that, pal!" Jack cackled as he jumped in from behind, grabbed Billy by the back of the jacket and hurled him out of the ring.

Once Billy was gone, Jack cackled and ran off to cause more mischief.

Lilly scratched her head. "How did that guy help in stopping the plot last year?" She asked herself.

Billy landed in Clayfighter, where he smashed his staff over Bonker's head (and leaving a very severe dent in the clown's head).

Meanwhile, a very-annoyed Wise Idiot was trying to fend off Gadget Z, whom just didn't seem to be leaving him alone.

"Get away from me!" Wise shouted as he slashed his sword at Gadget Z.

"There is no spoon!" Gadget Z said, shaking his fist, as he rolled at Wise and swung his hammer.

"There really IS no way to get through to you, is there?" Wise sighed.

"Nya! Insulted I am!" Gadget Z shot back. "Teach you I must! Who's in charge!"

Gadget Z rolled at Wise and spun his barrel-shaped body around, attacking Wise while holding his hammer outstretched. Wise got struck in the stomach several times before Gadget Z finished with a blow to the head.

"That hurt, you little machine!" Wise shouted, holding his face.

"Now you're on my time, you little skunk!" Gadget Z pointed out. "Give me the crystals!"

"…What?" Wise asked as he charged and gave Gadget Z a hard kick, sending him rolling away several feet. "I'm going to need to finish this quickly and get him out of the ring before he hurts somebody."

"Did someone get the license number of that truck?" Gadget Z asked dizzily as he got to his 'feet'. The robot then turned to face Wise again, only to see the blue-faced swordsman running at him and slashing him with his sword.

Gadget Z rolled back another couple of feet, then jumped back up. Once he did, Gadget Z started jumping up and down, waving his fists wildly and letting out garbled screams of fury ala Donald Duck.

Wise stared down at Gadget Z while the robot was having the tantrum, then kicked the robot out of the arena.

"Yay! I'm a pop sensation!" Gadget Z cheered as he flew out of the ring and into an elimination portal.

Gadget Z landed in King of Fighters, where he spent ten minutes whaling on K9999 while calling him 'Richard Nixon'.

Haohmaru swung his sword at Gabby Jay, but the old boxer ducked under the attack and sent his right fist into the swordsman's stomach. Haohmaru backed off, then tried again with a vertical swing.

Gabby Jay wasn't prepared for this and was given a minor cut in the torso for his troubles. The aging boxer backed off, trying to come up with a decent strategy to defeat the black-haired swordsman with.

"How can I beat this guy?" Gabby Jay asked himself. "He's gotta be half my age and twice as fast."

"I do not wish to kill you, old man." Haohmaru pointed out. "Simply back down from the fight and I shall eliminate you quicky."

"Ain't gonna happen, sonny." Gabby Jay pointed out. "If you think I'm going to stand down from a fight, no matter what the opponent, you've got another thing coming! I didn't get my boxing record by backing away from fights!"

"Which is why you lose in boxing so much." Haohmaru pointed out.

"Hey!"

The two rushed each other again and attacked. Haohmaru's sword attack was faster than Gabby Jay's fists, but the old boxer was backed away far enough for the sword to miss slashing him. Gabby Jay managed to sneak in a left hook while Haohmaru was recovering from his own attack and sent the samurai sprawling.

Groaning, Haohmaru slowly got to his feet, leaning on his sword for support. Looking at Gabby Jay, Haohmaru's eyes widened when he saw the old boxer rushing at him.

Gabby Jay swung his fist upwards, nailing Haohmaru with a powerful uppercut, this sent the samurai flying up high and falling just past the ropes.

Haohmaru landed on the streets of Jak 2. Slowly getting up, Haohmaru looked around before suddenly noticing a shadow fall over him. Looking up, the black-haired samurai saw Jak leaping off of a flaming hoverbike in midair, sending the now-unoccupied aircraft falling towards Haohmaru.

Blanka and Jack circled each other, each one baring their claws in case the other would attack. Blanka's eyes narrowed in determination as Jack's crooked grin just got bigger.

Suddenly, both clawed fighters lunged at each other at the same time, slashing at their opponent as they passed. When they landed, the two turned to face each other again.

Jack looked at his body and saw that his shirt had rips and that he was bleeding. "Crap. That's gonna leave a real mark." He lamented.

Blanka had fared better than Jack, having only suffered a minor cut and a bit of lost hair. The green-skinned beast lunged at Jack while he was distracted and latched onto him.

"Hey! Get offa me, you sick-"

That was all Jack could get out before Blanka surged him full of electricity. Once he was done, Blanka jumped off the clawed maniac and let him collapse to the canvas.

Jack groaned. He didn't want to admit it, but Blanka was winning the fight. However, Jack wasn't about to give up as he got to his feet and rushed the beast again.

Blanka, proving to be just as athletic as Jack, did a backflip to leap over the maniac as he passed underneath. Jack found himself running into the ropes at the arena's edge.

It took a couple of seconds, but Jack was able to free himself from the ropes and spun around to face Blanka again. "Try and do that again, you green-"

Blanka was a lot faster than Jack's mouth and did another backflip, kicking Jack with both feet on his way up. This sent Jack flying out of the ring.

Jack landed in Final Fantasy, where he looted the bodies of some dead soldiers before running off.

Bowser and Mewtwo found themselves back-to-back as El Blaze and Sonic continued to fight them off. The two had been fighting their opponents for a little bit and now they had only just reunited.

"It seems that we are in a bit of a predicament." Mewtwo noted.

"Speak for yourself, cat!" Bowser snapped. "I could beat BOTH of these suckers!"

"Then why HAVEN'T you?" Mewtwo quizzed.

"Uh…I…Don't feel like it!"

Mewtwo rolled his eyes and sent a Shadow Ball into Sonic's face. Mewtwo floated over to Sonic and telepathically lifted him into the air before slamming him into the canvas several times.

"Dude, what gives?!" Sonic asked. "You're worse than Silver!"

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not, so I'll simply ignore that comment." Mewtwo replied casually as he swung his arm at the canvas underneath Sonic's feet, causing an explosion of purple fire to erupt underneath the blue hedgehog.

Bowser clawed at El Blaze, but the masked man proved to be too quick for the Koopa king and jumped into the air, giving the huge turtle an airborne roundhouse to the face.

"You're getting annoying, you punk!" Bowser snapped as he rubbed his oversized nose.

"So what's your point?" El Blaze asked with a smirk.

"I'd say it's about time to turn up the heat." Bowser said with a smirk as he reared back and started exhaling, spewing a stream of fire at the wrestler.

El Blaze's eyes widened as he started running from the flames chasing him down. Eventually, Bowser ran out of breath and the flames died down. El Blaze took the opportunity to kick the huge king in the face again.

"Just for that, I'll tear you apart limb from limb!" Bowser shouted as he approached with a menacing look on his face.

"Not likely, amigo." El Blaze said with a smirk as he lunged forward and gave Bowser a hard punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. While Bowser was distracted, El Blaze gave the Koopa king a hard kick to the face, sending him flying backwards.

However, this was just as Sonic performed a Spin Dash into Mewtwo, sending the psychic Pokemon flying backwards at the same time. The two SSB representatives slammed into each other with full force. However, because Bowser was so much heavier and Mewtwo was so much lighter, the force from the blow sent the dazed Mewtwo flying forwards, falling out of the ring.

Mewtwo landed in Resident Evil 4, where he made Jack Krauser shoot himself.

Back in the ring, Bowser growled as he got to his feet, glaring at El Blaze and Sonic, both of whom were no longer wearing smirks. The two Sega characters looked at each other, then back at Bowser, whom roared in fury as he lunged forward. J. Talbain and Wise Idiot saw Bowser losing it and rushed over to get him to stop. Gabby Jay was tempted to go over as well, but he valued his vital organs and wasn't sure if stopping an enraged Bowser was a good idea. Blanka, Alice and Lilly were too afraid to step forward and Watari simply didn't care, standing aside with his arms folded.

The black-clad ninja looked around the arena. After he was sure that the sufficient number of fighters had been eliminated, he glanced up at the entrance curtain to see whom was going to enter next.

FINAL SCORE: (12 votes on the main fight, eleven on the first bonus fight and twelve on the second)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

BOWSER (SSB) (12:1) 11 (…Holy…Freaking…Crap) (Ash Crimson, Mewtwo)

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (StH) (9:4) 5 (Hinako, Megaman)

J. TALBAIN (DS) (8:4) 4 (Harvey Birdman, Koopinator)

GABBY JAY (SPO!) (8:4) 4 (Dee Jay Maximum, Haohmaru)

BLANKA (SFA3) (7:5) 2 (Ness, Jack)

ALICE (BR) (7:5) 2 (Jetta Max)

WISE IDIOT (TFS) (7:5) 2 (Gadget Z)

EL BLAZE (VF) (7:6) 1 (Chris Lightfellow)

WATARI (S3) (7:6) 1 (Demyx)

LILLY KANE (KOF:MI2) (8:7) 1 (Tigerman)

**(ELIMINATED)**

BILLY KANE (FF) (8:7) 1 (Bombette)

JACK (WH) (6:6) 0 (Billy Kane)

WOLFGANG KRAUSER (FF) (6:6) 0 (Lau Chan)

GADGET Z (S3) (6:6) 0 (I-No)

HAOHMARU (SS) (6:6) 0 (Wolfgang Krauser)

DEMYX (KH2) (6:7) -1

MEGAMAN (MM) (5:7) -2

JETTA MAX (EC) (5:7) -2

KOOPINATOR (PM) (5:7) -2

CHRIS LIGHTFELLOW (S3) (5:7) -2

DEE JAY MAXIMUM (SFA3) (5:8) -3

BOMBETTE (PM) (5:8) -3

MEWTWO (SSB) (7:10) -3

HINAKO (KOF) (4:8) -4

LAU CHAN (VF) (4:8) -4

I-NO (GG) (4:8) -4

NESS (SSB) (4:8) -4

TIGERMAN (TFS) (4:9) -5

HARVEY BIRDMAN (AaL) (3:9) -6

ASH CRIMSON (KOF) (2:10) -8

BONUS MATCHES:

"Distressing Damsel" 

RYUJI YAMAZAKI (FF) **takes out** MAIAGARU (B&B)

7 to 4

"**Land of the Giants"**

SERGEI (R:RR) **stalemates with** EARTHQUAKE (SS)

6 to 6

**Rumble Dominator:** EVERYONE voted 'Live' for Bowser. His only 'Die' vote came from his fatigue.

**At the Top:** Bowser and Sonic, for the second section in a row, dominate the votes and take the top two slots again.

**Sibling Rivalry: **Billy and Lilly have been neck-and-neck with votes the entire way through. In the end, the only thing that eliminated Billy was that he got an earlier draw than his sister.


	19. Section Eight

Section Eight 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

To say Bowser was upset was an understatement. He may have been a villain, but he would never double-cross his nodal companions (unless it was the Mario brothers). However, El Blaze and Sonic had just caused Bowser to accidentally eliminate his nodal companion and he wasn't exactly thrilled about it. In fact, it was taking the combined efforts of J. Talbain and Wise Idiot to slow Bowser down from chasing down the two Sega characters, and even then the huge Koopa king was dragging the two of them around as he continued chasing.

"We could use a little help!" Wise shouted at Watari.

"You're on your own." Watari said, his arms folded. "I'm not going to go anywhere near that turtle when he's that angry."

"**SWORD MAN!" (MM)**

To a mixed reaction, the tall robot master came out and strode down to the ring, his levitating top half hovering mere inches above his lower torso.

"It's a pity Megaman was eliminated." Sword Man lamented. "I was hoping to give him a piece of my mind for the last fight we had."

Entering the ring, Sword Man went over to Alice and silently swung his arm (the one with the sword attached) at the Bloody Roar leading lady. Alice saw the attack coming and ducked under the blow.

"You could have killed me!" Alice shouted.

"You don't seem to understand the concept of a fighting tournament, my dear." Sword Man pointed out.

"If that's the case, then let me introduce you to my fist!" Alice said as she threw her fist.

"**PYRON!" (DS)**

The flaming boss of Darkstalkers came out and walked down to the ring, leaving a trail of flaming footprints as he walked.

Seeing Bowser dragging J. Talbain and Wise Idiot, Pyron smirked. "Three targets in one." He said. "This'll be good."

With that, Pyron threw a fireball at Bowser. J. Talbain looked at him while he was being dragged.

"Let go!" J. Talbain ordered to Wise.

With that, both wolfman and swordsman let go of Bowser, falling onto the canvas as Pyron's fireball flew straight into Bowser.

"Who the crap did that?!" Bowser shouted as he saw Pyron. "Oh! So you wanna go at it as well, fire guy?! Okay! Let's do this!"

"**CHOI BOUNGE!" (KOF)**

Coming out to a decent-sized cheer, the small man ran down to the ring and leapt in with enough agility to make anyone jealous. Landing in the ring, Choi made a beeline for El Blaze, swinging his claws.

El Blaze saw Choi coming and stepped to the side to avoid the attack. Choi's attack missed and the claws slashed beside El Blaze, whom gave the small man a kick to the side, sending him flying away.

Choi landed on his face several feet away and got to his feet. "That's one of the reasons why I hate being short." Choi sighed as he got up and charged El Blaze again.

"**M. BISON!" (SFA3)**

Lilly Kane's eyes snapped open as she looked fearfully at the entrance curtain and saw Bison floating down to the ring. Lilly started backing away as memories of her getting kidnapped in the previous tournament flooded back into her mind.

Bison saw Lilly's fear and smirked, floating over. "Why hello, Ms. Kane." Bison greeted. "Judging by that look on your face, you remember last year."

Lilly continued backing away, cursing her horrible luck. Not only was Lilly the only one left in the ring that was going against this plot Bison was brewing, but now that Billy was gone, there was no one left to help her ward off this sick attacker.

"You'd make a good doll, young lady." Bison said as he gripped the terrified Lilly by the face. "Don't worry. Once I fill you with psycho power, you will serve only me."

Lilly's eyes were wide with fright by now, but she was just too scared to scream. She could only pray for a miracle.

"**GALFORD!" (SS)**

"Unhand the girl, you fiend!" The blonde knight roared as he charged down the ramp and leapt in, ignoring the cheer the crowd was giving him. Galford's dog, Poppy, followed him.

Once he was in the ring, Galford charged at Bison, going straight through the fight Bowser was having with Pyron.

Bison looked over his shoulder. Cursing, Bison teleported out of harm's way, releasing Lilly at the same time. The blonde girl collapsed to her knees, shaking in fear.

"Are you okay, miss?" Galford asked.

Lilly nodded shakily as she got up. "Thank you so much for the assistance." She said. "Had you taken a second longer, he would have brainwashed me."

Galford growled as he turned to face Bison, whom had appeared a few feet away. "Prepare to be vanquished, vile beast!" Galford roared as he charged at Bison.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Fifteen!**"

"**STINKOMAN!" (Homestar Runner)**

The 'Japanimation' version of Strong Bad came out to a loud cheer and ran down to the ring, his short blue hair wafting as he ran.

"Now let's see…Where can I find a decent challenge?" Stinkoman asked himself (with his mouth moving out of sync to the words he was saying). "I think that ninja over there would provide a good fight for a while."

Watari looked and saw Stinkoman jogging over. "Uh…Can I help you?" The ninja asked.

"I'm looking for a good challenge. Can I interest you in a fight?" Stinkoman asked.

Watari shrugged. "Okay. Humour me." He challenged.

Stinkoman struck a pose and started glowing white. **"DOUBLE DEUUUUUUCEEEE!!!!!"** He screamed as he lunged at Watari.

"Yeesh. This guy has a serious problem." Watari said as he stepped to the side to avoid Stinkoman's punch.

"**QUEEN!" (S3)**

Brushing a bit of black hair out of her eyes, Queen scanned the arena as she made her way down. The female mercenary stepped into the ring and decided that Wise Idiot would prove to be a good opponent.

Walking over to the blue-faced swordsman, Queen drew her sword and swung.

However, Wise had an extremely keen sense of awareness and blocked the blow with his own sword without even looking. "I see that you won't hesitate to backstab me." He noted.

"You were aware of my presence?" Queen asked.

"I'm a swordsman. It comes with the job." Wise replied as he turned and readied himself. "Let's see how well you fare against me when I'm fully aware."

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

Balrog wandered into the empty Lounge area of the hotel and looked around. After he was satisfied that no one he was working with was watching, Balrog rushed over to a chair and sat down.

"Man. I may be getting paid a lot, but it sure feels good to relax once in a while." Balrog said with a satisfied smile. "I just hope no one catches me relaxing. Bison would have my head."

In all honesty, Balrog hadn't had a chance to sit down since the tournament started. He was too busy running errands and making preparations for Bison's plan, so he figured he earned it.

Balrog frowned when he remembered what Bison was up to. He didn't trust Maximov one bit, and didn't like where the plan was going. Unfortunately, because he was nothing but a simple lackey, Balrog could only comply with his boss' wishes.

"So that vampire creep is looking for a wife?" Balrog muttered. "Why can't he just get her himself? He shouldn't be needing Bison's help for something like this."

The next thing Balrog thought, he was thinking about his latest mission that had been passed out to the rest of Bison's underlings. Everyone had been ordered to keep their eyes open for the robot that O'Chunks fought in the lobby. Unfortunately, they weren't given a description, so they had nothing to go on.

"Meh. It's not like this'll be very hard." Balrog shrugged. "I can't think of any robots in the dome or hotel off the top of my head…"

**(Megaman Locker Room)**

Everyone still in the locker room suddenly let out a collective sneeze, everyone falling onto their backs.

"What the heck was that?" Protoman asked as he got to his feet.

"Yeah. We all sneezed at the same time." Axl nodded.

"But we're robots." Skull Man reminded. "We shouldn't HAVE the ability to sneeze."

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"So I guess that there's nothing for me to do other than just take a ten minute break before I head off to continue my search." Balrog shrugged.

However, just as Balrog was starting to relax, he heard some voices coming from outside the door.

"I still can't believe you got us eliminated."

"Hey, it wasn't MY fault!"

"Then whose fault is it, then?! Because it certainly isn't mine!"

"…………………"

"I thought so. Shut up."

Balrog looked at the doorway to the lounge, expecting to see two people come in. However, he instead saw one figure walking in. The most distinct feature was the two heads that were currently squabbling.

"But we were attached to each other!" The right, goofy-looking head of Search Man insisted. "I couldn't get tossed out of the ring without you!"

"Yes you could have." The left, more-serious head, replied. "Your head could be cut off, allowing you to be eliminated while I could have been still in the ring."

"But who would do a thing like that?"

"I would, for starters."

Balrog scanned Search Man. After a few seconds, he realized that this robot must have been the one Bison told him to go after. Although he was upset that his alone time had been interrupted, Balrog considered the situation.

"If I can get rid of this robot now, Bison might give me a raise!" Balrog said to himself before leaping off of the chair he was sitting on and rushing over to fight Search Man.

The right head saw Balrog coming and willed Search Man's right hand to tap the left head on the noggin. "There's someone coming to fight us, lefty." He pointed out.

"Looks like we're not done with the tournament, yet." The left head smirked. "If anything goes wrong, I'll say that you did it."

"Sounds fair." The right head nodded. It took him a full eight seconds before he added to it. "Wait. What?"

**(The Arena)**

"**URIKO!" (BR)**

"Alice!" The young girl called out, waving one of her arms (which looked funny considering that her jacket's arms were much longer than her own). The teenage fighter ran down to the ring and jumped in, rushing over to help Alice with Sword Man. On the way over, Uriko engulfed herself in a white light.

"What in the world?" Sword Man asked as he turned his head. A furry paw slammed into his face, making him stagger back.

"Thanks for the help, Uriko." Alice nodded.

"Mew." The transformed Uriko said. The teenager had transformed into a catgirl, almost like a half-beast.

"So it's a two-on-one, is it?" Sword Man asked as he got into his stance as Alice transformed into a rabbit again. "Very well. Let's see how well you two young ladies can stand against me."

"**LESSE'EL DEATHBRINGER!" (TFS)**

Rather than a normal TFS'er, the figure that emerged from the curtain was a huge, floating alien. Snapping its pincer claws a couple of times, the dark being floated down to the ring.

Wise looked up to the entrance curtain. "Crap." He muttered.

"What?" Queen asked.

"Stay away from that thing if you value your life." Wise informed. "Man. Why the heck did Ekoi enter that thing instead of coming himself? That alien won't get along with anyone."

"Not even the nodal companions?" Queen asked.

"Lady, that thing comes from a race of aliens so ruthless and vile that you wouldn't understand."

"I think I might." Queen said, thinking of Yuber.

Lese'el floated over to El Blaze and Sonic, thinking that they would be a good fight. The two Sega characters had been resting for a bit since Bowser started the fight with Pyron, but Sonic looked up and saw the alien floating over.

"Dude, creepy-looking alien at two o'clock." Sonic pointed out.

"At least it doesn't look as mad as Bowser." El Blaze supported.

"**BRIDGET!" (GG)**

Spinning his yoyo in his hand, Bridget walked down to the ring and stepped in wondering where he could go to find a fight.

That's when he saw Bison fighting Galford. The young bounty hunter's eyes narrowed, remembering how Bison played him for a fool last year and sent him to abduct some kids to help the evil man with his plan. Thankfully, Bridget had some sense knocked into him before any real damage was done, but the memory was still there.

Bridget whipped out his yoyos and ran over. "Hey, Bison!" He called out.

Bison blocked a blow from Galford and turned.

"This one's for last year!" Bridget shouted as he hurled one of his yoyos with all of his might.

"Fool." Bison said as he waved his hand, canceling the attack and sending the yoyo crashing onto the canvas. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Stay out of this, kid!" Galford ordered. "This guy is too dangerous!"

"I think I'm capable of looking after myself." Bridget said as he charged again.

"**MIMI!" (PM)**

"**SHABON!" (S3)**

Mimi's theme song played through the speakers as the two small girls walked down to the ring together, talking with one another.

"Shabon thinks those pigtails look cute!" Shabon pointed out, referring to herself in the third person. "Shabon always wanted hair like that."

"Why, thank you!" Mimi said. "And I must say that your outfit is amazing! Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, Nei made it for Shabon." Shabon explained with a smile. "Shabon wears it all the time when she performs with Nei and Toppo."

Continuing to talk, the two girls hit the ring and looked around, wondering where they should go first.

That's when Shabon spotted Bison. She gulped, having remembered being one of the kidnapped kids Bison used in his plan last year. She quickly turned to her new friend. "Don't go fight that mean-looking man over there, Mimi." Shabon instructed. "He did horrible things last year and Shabon witnessed them firsthand."

Mimi smirked. "But can he fight himself?" She asked as she engulfed herself in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, Mimi had transformed herself into a perfect replica of Bison.

Shabon watched as Mimi flew off after Bison, worried about what could happen if she screwed up.

"**JEFFRY MCWILD!" (VF)**

The huge, hairy man came out to a loud cheer. Cracking his knuckles, Jeffry ran down to the ring.

When Jeffry landed in the ring, he found himself staring down at Shabon, whom probably was at the same level of height as his kneecaps.

"Would you mind stepping aside, young lady?" Jeffry asked politely. "I wouldn't want to hurt you fighting someone."

"Shabon is just as good a fighter as anyone else here." Shabon explained, folding her arms. "Do you wish for Shabon to demonstrate?"

Jeffry shrugged. "Okay."

Shabon quickly reached up, grabbed Jeffry's hand and threw the much larger man across the ring, landing beside a surprised Gabby Jay.

Jeffry groaned and got up. "Note to self: Never ask someone to give a demonstration of his or her power." He said.

**(Hotel; Metaknight's Room)**

Despite what some people might have thought, Kirby's rival was looking forward to the tournament. He had been training himself to take on anyone with a different fighting style until he thought he was ready.

Even after all of the training he had put himself through, Metaknight was still unsure of whether or not he was ready. He had to make absolute certain that he could handle the ring, no matter what the condition he was in.

Currently, Metaknight was practicing some punches and kicks just in case someone separated him from his sword. However, while he was about halfway through his training, he heard the door open.

"Look, Kirby. I'm busy right now." Metaknight explained without looking. "I've told you already that I'm not interested in a buffet."

"Mistaking me for that ball of fluff? I'm insulted."

Metaknight raised a non-existent eyebrow at the new voice and turned to see a blue demon with a dark blue outfit walking into the room.

Jedah of Darkstalkers.

"I apologize for not knocking, but the door was unlocked." The demon explained.

"Then what business do you have in my hotel room?" Metaknight asked, pulling out his trusty sword.

"I mean you no harm, my friend." Jedah explained. "I'm just here because I have a little proposition for you."

"Such as?" Metaknight asked, not lowering his stance.

"Bison needs help with a plan he's brewing and he wants you help." Jedah said.

"I'm not interested." Metaknight replied coldly. "Now get out."

"I don't recall saying you had a choice." Jedah explained, flashing a crooked smirk.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I work alone." Metaknight said as he spread his wings and flew straight at Jedah.

**(The Arena)**

"**CAPTAIN KIDD!" (WH)**

The pirate captain came out to a loud cheer (for the World Heroes gang) as he strode down to the ring and jumped in.

Setting his sights on Blanka, Kidd walked over and lashed out his hand. "Pirate Ship Punch!"

Lashing out his hand, Kidd sent the ghostly image of a pirate ship crashing into the green-skinned mutant. Blanka stepped back in pain, but quickly recovered and narrowed his eyes.

Seeing Blanka jump at him, Kidd smirked. "Let's see what this one can do." He said.

"**KING!" (KOF)**

King wasted no time in running down to the ring and jumping in. Looking around, King tried to find someone she could double-team with and spotted Lilly. The female bartender ran over to Lilly's side.

"Hey, Lilly." King greeted.

"Hey, King." Lilly nodded.

"Do you want to double-team someone for a bit?" King asked.

"Anything if it takes my mind off of Bison." Lilly sighed. "So what should we do first?"

"Normally, I'd say Bowser, but he seems to have his hands full with Pyron." King pointed out.

"Maybe we should go help him, then." Lilly shrugged.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Sixteen!**"

"**ASHELIN!" (Jak & Daxter)**

Spinning her pistol in her hand, the redheaded woman walked down to the ring, preparing to go after the biggest threat in the ring. Now that Mewtwo was eliminated, that was Bison.

Suddenly, Ashelin heard a very loud wolf whistle coming from the audience. Turning around, Ashelin took aim and fired, striking the pervert in the forehead. Her job done, Ashelin continued down to the ring.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Uh…Did she just kill that guy?"

"Meh. It was just Hsu Hao from Mortal Kombat. No one's gonna miss him."

**(The Arena)**

Bison turned and saw Ashelin running over. "Looks like I have another opponent coming." He said as he grabbed Bridget and threw him into the oncoming redhead.

Ashelin seemed to ignore this and continued running at Bison, taking aim at his head.

"**GOZU!" (KE)**

Ignoring the jeering crowd, the red-clad, gasmask-wearing ninja walked down to the ring and jumped in.

Choi saw him come in and charged, swinging his claws. However, Gozu blocked the attack with his own claws that were attached to his gauntlet. Taking the short man off guard, Gozu knocked him away.

"This shouldn't be too hard." Gozu said. "Now that my mind's focused, I may be able to stand a chance."

"**EIJI KISARAGI!" (KOF)**

Gozu's eyes snapped open behind his mask as he spun around to look at the entrance curtain.

Indeed, there was Eiji, arms folded and a cross look on his face. Eiji obviously remembered the incident he had after touching a piece of both Gozu and Mezu's gauntlets during the last tournament. After doing so, Eiji was flooded with the fire and water elements of the two ninjas. Because of conflict between the two, Eiji was almost killed until the two elements finally decided to work together to help the purple-clad ninja win a vital fight.

Eiji landed in the ring and stared down Gozu silently.

"Uh…Hi?" Gozu said.

"I'll give you a three-second head start." Eiji explained.

Gozu quickly turned tail and ran.

"**WAN FU!" (S3)**

_(How come you're always such a fussy young man?)_

_(Don't want no Captain Crunch, don't want no Raisin Bran)_

_(Well don't you know that other kids are starving in Japan?)_

_(So eat it. Eat it.)_

Suikoden 3's resident glutton (even though he was still pretty skinny) came out to Weird Al's 'Eat It', finishing off a shish-kabob. After eating his food, Wan Fu held his staff in his hands and ran down to the ring.

_(Don't wanna argue, I don't wanna debate)_

_(Don't wanna hear about the kind of foods you hate)_

_(You won't get no desert until you clean up your plate)_

_(So eat it)_

_(I don't care if you're full)_

_(Eat It! Eat It!)_

_(Grab yourself an egg and beat it!)_

_(Have some more chicken! Have some more pie!)_

_(It doesn't matter if it's boiled or fried!)_

_(Just Eat It!)_

Hitting the ring, Wan Fu instantly went over to Lese'el Deathbringer and smashed his staff over the alien's head.

The alien turned and stared down Wan Fu, whom simply stood in place, smirking.

"Bring it on, alien." Wan Fu said.

"Wan Fu, get away from that thing!" Queen shouted from across the ring. "That thing's a killer!"

"Oh, come on." Wan Fu laughed. "What's the worst it can do?"

Lese'el responded simply by snapping its razor-sharp pincer claws.

Wan Fu's face fell. "Oh."

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**LUIGI MARIO!" (SSB)**

_(Tired of being what you want me to be)_

_(Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface)_

_(Don't know what you're expecting of me)_

_(Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes)_

The younger Mario brother came out to a very loud cheer and Linkin Park's 'Numb' (simply because he really thought the song suited him when Shadow and co. chose it for him last year). Waving to the crowd, Luigi made his way down to the ring.

_(Caught in the undertow)_

_(Just caught in the undertow)_

_(Every step that I take is another mistake for you)_

_(Caught in the undertow)_

_(Just caught in the undertow)_

Bowser turned and saw Luigi come in. "Great. Just when I was having fun, one of those plumbers decides to enter and ruin it." He pouted.

Pyron decided to take advantage of the situation and attacked. Bowser easily blocked it.

_(I've become so numb!)_

_(I can't feel you there!)_

_(I've become so tired!)_

_(So much more aware!)_

_(I'm becoming this!)_

_(All I want to do!)_

_(Is be more like me!)_

_(And be less like you!)_

Luigi was tempted to go fight Bowser, but saw that he was busy fighting Pyron. Looking around, Luigi saw the fight Watari was having with Stinkoman and went over.

Watari knocked Stinkoman away and looked. "Hmm…Luigi Mario. Definitely a worthy opponent." He noted.

"Did someone say a worthy opponent?!" Stinkoman asked as he ran back over. "Where is he?! I can take him!"

"Uh…What's his problem?" Luigi asked Watari.

"You got me." Watari shrugged.


	20. Section Eight Results

Section Eight Results 

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Bison growled as he lashed out his hand, sending an orb of dark energy at Galford. The blonde samurai easily sliced it in half with his sword and continued running at the evil dictator.

"You insignificant gnat!" Bison roared as he grabbed the oncoming Galford and threw him aside, sending him flying into Bridget. "It will take more than that to defeat me!"

"How about yourself?" A new voice asked. Bison looked and saw Mimi walking into view, having taken Bison's form. "I wonder how well you'll be able to stack up to your OWN power."

"So you think the only way to defeat me is to copy my power?" Bison asked as he smirked. "I wonder if that's a compliment to me or it just makes you look like a coward."

Ashelin helped Bridget and Galford to their feet and looked at the two Bisons fighting. "Great. Which one's the real one?" The redhead asked.

"Looks like we're going to have to have for that green girl to transform back to her normal form." Galford shook his head.

"That sucks." Bridget sighed. "I really wanna give Bison a peace of my mind."

"What do you have against Bison?" Galford asked the young boy.

"He was in charge of this big plot last year and he played me like a pawn for the first few sections." Bridget replied. "I wanna get revenge."

Gears turned in Ashelin's head, the she-elf pondering something for a few seconds.

Sword Man slashed his sword, but the transformed Uriko easily backflipped over the blade, kicking the Robot Master in the face on the way down. Sword Man staggered backwards a few steps, but quickly received a furry fist to the face before he could recover.

Anyone watching Uriko's antics as a catgirl were instantly reminded of Felicia, because her speed and agility were greatly increased in her transformed state. Sword Man wasn't finding this much of a thrill, and Alice helping Uriko made things ever worse.

"I'm still not fully charged yet, Uriko." Alice said as she smashed her fist over Sword Man's head. "Keep attacking until I can transform again!"

"Nya!" Uriko nodded as she leapt at Sword Man again.

"**WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?!?!" **Gozu screamed as he ran from a furious Eiji Kisaragi.

"Need I remind you what you and that brother of yours did to me last year?!" Eiji roared as he continued to give chase.

"It was your fault for picking up the gauntlet pieces in the first place!" Gozu replied.

Eiji seemed to ignore this and instead kept chasing the red-clad ninja down.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"What exactly does Eiji have against Gozu?" Tinyrocket asked.

"We're not sure, but apparently it involved Eiji and a couple of elemental abilities that once belonged to Gozu and Mezu." SSBFreak scratched his head.

"We're never really told anything." Unknown1 added.

"But…You guys RUN the tournament." Tinyrocket pointed out.

"Yeah, you'd think we'd be more in the loop of things." SSBFreak nodded. "None of the fighters wanted to talk about it last year."

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Billy left the Recovery Room and stopped short when he saw the large group of people waiting for him, Dee Jay, Koopinator and Krauser among them

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"We've been waiting for you, Billy." Koopinator replied.

"Right now, your sister is the only one going against Bison's plot that hasn't been eliminated yet." Blue Mary added.

"Lilly's still in the ring?" Billy asked as he looked towards a tv monitor on the wall, where he saw Lilly fighting Lese'el Deathbringer with Wan Fu.

"Hey, your sis has guts." Rawk Hawk pointed out. "That thing looks like it could tear a person to shreds."

"Thanks for pointing that out, big mouth." Billy muttered as he walked past the huge bird. "Now I have something to worry about while I'm fighting Bison's cronies."

"So what we do now?" Tiny asked.

"We need to find out what Bison's planning first." Dee Jay said. "I say we start searching for one of the villains working with Bison and see if we can get info out of him."

"Works for me." Ky nodded. "But we need to hurry. We don't know what Bison's up to, and he could be putting the finishing touches on his plan right now for all we know."

With that, the group turned and walked down the hallway, starting their trek to hunt down one of Bison's men.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Get away from me!" Nana shrieked as she jumped out of the way as a huge, green fist slammed into the wall where she had previously been standing. "What did I ever do to you?!"

Popo jumped onto the monstrosity's back and started whacking it in the head with his hammer. "Leave my sister alone, you monster!" He shouted.

The monster, unaffected by Popo's attacks, simply grabbed the blue-clad Eskimo and hurled him into a wall. It then turned and continued walking at Nana.

Several thoughts went through Popo's head as he got up and ran at the monster. _"Why isn't this thing going after me?"_ He thought. _"Why is it focusing on Nana?"_

Nana found herself backed into a wall as Popo continued to whale on the monster (to no effect). She started shaking in fear, wondering what this monster wanted from her.

The monster reached out and plucked the green gem shard from her parka pocket. Holding the gem in his hand, the monster absorbed the gem, turned and lumbered off, leaving no evidence it was even there, save for two terrified kids.

"Nana, are you okay?" Popo asked as he approached his sister.

Nana didn't answer. She had already fainted dead away.

**(The Arena)**

Gozu screamed as he flew past Queen and Wise Idiot, Eiji still hot on his heels. The red-clad ninja had been running from Eiji ever since the ninja-with-a-mullet entered the ring and Gozu was starting to tire out.

Eiji, on the other hand, didn't look drained in the least, and was rapidly gaining on the ninja he was chasing. Gozu knew this, and realized that unless he did something quick, there would be no stopping Eiji from throwing him into next week.

"Okay! Look, I'm sorry!" Gozu shouted as he turned his head. "I'm sorry that you had to endure that last year!"

"You morons nearly got me AND Julia Chang killed!" Eiji shouted back. "You think I'm going to let you off that easily?!"

"You can't blame me for trying!"

The two continued to run around the arena, nearly bowling over several unsuspecting fighters. Gozu looked back to see if Eiji was still right behind him and suddenly ran into something hard, instantly bringing the red-clad ninja out of his run.

Bowser turned around and lifted Gozu off the ground by the back of the neck of his outfit. "Where do you get off running into my back like that?" The koopa king asked. "I have an appointment with those two Sega characters over there!"

Looking around, Bowser suddenly saw Eiji coming over and held Gozu out. "Is this yours?" He asked.

Eiji pondered the possibilities for a few seconds before smirking behind his mask. "Nope. Not mine." He said as he turned and walked away. "Do what you want with it."

Bowser shrugged and tossed Gozu over his shoulder, sending him falling out of the ring.

Gozu landed in Rayman Raving Rabbids. A group of Rabbids saw him land, screamed and dogpiled him, beating on him with plungers and spatulas. Rayman shrugged and continued onward.

"Trap Shot!" King shouted as she kicked the air, sending a projectile flying into the face of Captain Kidd.

The pirate captain stepped back and smirked. "Pretty neat move you have there, lady." He noted as he pulled his hand back. "But I have one of my own."

"Pirate Ship Punch!" Kidd shouted as he lashed out his hand, sending a ghostly pirate ship flying forward a few feet, ramming it into King's stomach and sending her flying backwards.

King landed on her back, but looked up in time to see Kidd rushing her. King rolled out of the way as Kidd punched the canvas where she had been laying. King quickly kicked Kidd in the side before getting to her feet and kicking him again in the face.

"You're pretty persistent, lady." Kidd admitted. "Let's see how persistent you are after this."

Kidd rushed King and gave her a hard punch to the stomach, followed directly by an uppercut to the chin, launching the female bartender into the air. King once again landed on her back, but recovered just as fast and jumped to her feet.

King rolled up her sleeves. "Looks like I have a real fight on my hands." She said to herself. "Looks like I have to bring out the big guns."

King rushed forward, surprising Kidd with her speed. When she arrived at the pirate's side, she did a backflip, kicking Kidd in the face with both feet and sending the pirate captain into the air. King jumped up after him and gave him a hard kick to the stomach, sending Kidd flying straight down and into the canvas, knocking the daylights out of him.

"Looks like I win, Kidd." King said with a smirk as she picked Kidd up and threw him out of the ring.

Captain Kidd landed in Power Stone. The monstrous form of Dr. Erode slapped him into the ground while he was aiming for Wang-Tang and Ayame.

Not one to take much of a rest after a fight, King turned to start another duel. She turned in time to see J. Talbain gently dropping the small form of Shabon out of the ring (and sending the young girl into Mario Party DS, where she played the drum in Toadette's Music Room, much to the chagrin of the four players).

"So you decide to pick a fight with a little girl?" King asked sternly as she walked over.

"Hey, she's the one that insisted I fight her." Talbain said defensively. "At least I got her out of the ring without hurting her."

"I suppose so." King shrugged as she walked away.

Queen and Wise Idiot locked swords again. The two sword-wielders had been clashing for several minutes, attempting to get the better of the other. Wise swung his sword horizontally, but Queen proved to be just as quick as her opponent, ducking under the blade and lashing out her own sword.

Wise saw the attack coming a mile away and stepped to the side calmly as Queen's sword shot past him.

"I'll give you credit. You're definitely one of the best sword-wielders I've ever seen." Wise admitted as he repeatedly swung his sword, forcing his opponent towards the ropes. "However, you won't be able to hold out forever."

"Then I guess it's time to stop playing defense." Queen said with a smirk as she retaliated with several sword slashes of her own, forcing Wise to back away.

Wise's eyes widened. "You were playing defense the entire time?" He asked.

"Buddy, I'm a mercenary." Queen replied. "You have to be prepared to confuse your opponents."

Wise continued to swing his sword, managing to block all of Queen's much-faster slashes. "I don't believe it. You're three times faster when playing offense!" He said.

"Tell me something I don't know." Queen replied as she pushed Wise away.

Wise staggered backwards in an attempt to regain his footing. As he did, Queen charged her Water Rune. The blue-faced swordsman managed to regain his balance and rushed forward again.

"Not going to happen." Queen said as she cast her Water Rune, creating a huge iceberg that shot from the canvas underneath Wise and sent him flying out of the ring.

Wise landed in Sonic Adventure 2, where he cut Eggman's mech in half with his sword.

Bison did a front flip, landing both of his feet against the forehead of Mimi, whom was still transformed to look like the evil dictator. The force from the blow sent Mimi flying backwards and turned her back to her normal self.

"That hurt, you big meanie!" Mimi shouted. "You're really asking for it!"

"And you think a little girl can stop me?" Bison asked with a smirk.

"With the help of us, maybe!" Galford shouted as he jumped in from behind and slashed with his sword.

Bison quickly swerved to the side to avoid Galford's blow, but received a plasma shot to the face courtesy of Ashelin.

"You worthless gnats!" Bison roared as he swung his hand, backhanding Galford and sending him flying away. "You think your attacks can actually defeat me?!"

"Our attacks don't matter, Bison!" Bridget growled as he lashed out a yoyo. "We just need to be really mad!"

"I see you're still upset about last year." Bison said with a smirk as he lashed out his hand, sending an orb of dark energy at the bounty hunter.

"You played me like a pawn, Bison!" Bridget shouted back as his yoyo struck the oncoming energy orb and cancelled both attacks out. "There's one thing I want from this tournament, and that's revenge!"

"This kid is starting to sound like Jak." Ashelin shook her head. "That's not good, considering what the path of revenge did to him."

"I'd say that it's time for me to finish this." Bison said as he stepped back a couple of feet and lunged forward in a flaming torpedo. "Psycho Crusher!"

Galford, the only one fighting Bison that was out of the way, called out to the others. "Get out of the way!" The blonde knight shouted.

Mimi and Bridget managed to get out of the way in time, but Bison plowed into Ashelin with full force, sending the redheaded she-elf flying backwards. Ashelin flew backwards several feet before plowing into Wan Fu and knocking both fighters to the ground.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Wan Fu demanded as he got to his feet. "I was just about to deal the finishing blow to that alien!"

"I apologize, but you have to understand that it wasn't my fault." Ashelin insisted as she got to her feet as well.

"A likely story!" Wan Fu said. "Maybe I should pound you with my staff a few times to get the real story out of you!"

Ashelin stood in silence before raising her leg and giving Wan Fu a hard kick to the face, launching the tattooed man over the ropes.

"No!" Lilly Kane said as she jumped backwards from Lese'el Deathbringer's claws. "I can't fight this thing by myself!"

Wan Fu landed on a huge pizza in Mario Party 3. He instantly started wolfing it down.

Bowser clawed at Pyron, but the flaming being easily blocked Bowser's claws and grabbed his arm. Pyron intensified the flames around him, hoping to burn Bowser to a crisp. However, when he regulated the flames again, Pyron's eyes widened when he saw Bowser still standing and virtually unharmed.

"But…How?" Pyron asked.

"Pal, I've been dipped into lave so many times I've become immune to it." Bowser chuckled as he drove his head into Pyron's forehead, knocking the flaming being away. "Now if you're done, I would really like to go and take out those two Sega characters for making me eliminate my nodal companion."

"I'm afraid the word 'quit' isn't in my dictionary." Pyron replied. "Allow me to demonstrate." With that, Pyron sent a wave of fire at Bowser, hoping to make him back away.

"That's not gonna happen." Bowser said as he inhaled and breathed a wave of fire of his own. Both waves of fire clashed, but neither could surpass the other. Bowser and Pyron got closer in an attempt to get the better of the other, but the two waves of fire continued to negate themselves.

After a few seconds of this, the sprinklers above the ring suddenly kicked on, pouring water all over the ring and drenching everyone.

This included Bowser and Pyron. Once the water started coming down, the two stopped attacking with fire and backed away from each other.

"Looks like I'll have to resort to other methods to beating you." Bowser said before suddenly seeing that he was close to Sonic and El Blaze. The koopa king quickly reached out, grabbed El Blaze and threw him at Pyron.

"You think that can stop me?" Pyron asked as he attacked the oncoming wrestler with perfect timing and sent him out of the ring. "I believe I overestimated you."

"That was just a distraction." Bowser said just before ramming his horns into Pyron's stomach.

El Blaze landed in River City Ransom, where he spent the next ten minutes beating on the Frat Boys.

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

"Hold still, tin can!" Balrog shouted as he thrust his fist at Search Man. The two-headed robot was too quick and jumped to the side before kicking the boxer in the head with his left leg.

"Keep him at bay, Righty!" The left head of Search Man instructed. "I'll pick him off with the Homing Sniper!"

"You got it, Lefty!" The right head nodded before looking at Balrog. "You couldn't punch a beached whale!"

Balrog's eyes snapped open, then narrowed. He charged the two-headed Robot Master and started throwing punches.

"I didn't mean like that, you fool!" The left head roared as he smashed a fist over the right head. "How can I pick him off with the Homing Sniper if he's close to us?!"

"Well, how could you expect me to keep him at bay when I'm attached to you to begin with?" The right head asked.

"Just…Just shut up!"

Balrog managed to land a hard body blow to Search Man's torso, launching the Robot Master into a lounge chair. The left head attempted to get up, but the right head had more will at the moment and was preoccupied.

"This chair feels real nice." The right head pointed out as he started feeling the chair's material. "Maybe we should get Wily to set a few of these up at his evil base."

"We're in the middle of a fight, moron! Now is NOT the time to be feeling chairs!" The left head shouted before realizing something. "How can you feel, anyway? We're robots."

"I dunno." The right head replied simply. "I don't think too much about it."

"That's probably because you don't think too much at all." The left head muttered as his will overpowered the right head, giving control of the body to the left head.

"THIS is the robot Bison considers a threat?" Balrog asked himself. "If I don't kill that thing, those two heads will."

With that, Balrog pulled his fist back and lunged forward in a Crazy Buffalo, directing it at Search Man's chest.

The left head looked and saw Balrog coming. "Look alive, Righty!" He ordered.

"I…I thought we WERE alive." The right head pointed out.

"Just punch him!"

"Oh, right!" The right head nodded as he controlled Search Man's right arm and gave the oncoming Balrog a hard punch to the face, bringing the boxer out of the attack. Search Man quickly kicked Balrog while he was stunned, knocking him away.

Balrog landed on his feet and screeched to a halt. "Pretty quick moves for a robot." He noted. "But let's see if you can survive my ultimate attack!"

Pulling his fist back, Balrog charged at Search Man. "Gigaton Blow!" He shouted.

"Righty, hold out your hand!" The left head ordered.

"Okay!" The right head nodded as he held out the right hand of Search Man. Balrog's fist flew into it with full force, resulting in a scream of pain from the right head. "That hurt! That freaking hurt!" He whined. "Lefty, you could have made the right arm move! Why didn't you?!"

"Because I would have felt that." The left head reminded. "Now shut up and help me."

Search Man stepped forward, punching Balrog several times. The right head managed to get the last hit in and sent Balrog flying into the far wall.

"Okay! Time to finish it!" The left head said as he held up the sniper gun. "Homing Sniper!"

Search Man sent the heat-seeking projectile out and it flew straight into Balrog's face. Balrog collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Well, that's that." The right head nodded before pausing. "Uh…What did we come in here for in the first place, Lefty?"

"Uh…I can't remember." The right head replied.

"Well, let's go watch the tournament. I'm sure it'll come to us while we're sitting there."

With that, Search Man turned and left the Lounge, leaving Balrog's prone form on the floor.

**(The Arena)**

Sword Man slashed his sword, but Uriko (whom had transformed back into her human form) saw the attack coming and ducked to the side, giving the Robot Master a swift kick to the torso.

At least, that's what she was aiming for. Uriko's foot soared through the gap separating Sword Man's hips from his levitating upper torso.

"Didn't hurt." Sword Man said simply as he picked Uriko up and threw her aside. However, that's when Alice, whom had garnered enough energy to transform into her rabbit form, kicked him in the face with a furry foot. Sword Man staggered back, giving Alice an opening to punch him in the stomach.

"You are becoming a nuisance." Sword Man noted as he slashed with his sword. Alice jumped backwards to avoid the sword, but was unprepared for the strong body blow that followed. Sword Man sent the huge rabbit backwards, knocking her away from the fight.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Uriko shouted as she jumped on Sword Man's back and started beating him over the head with her fists (even though they were still hidden in her overly-long sleeves).

"Get off of me, human!" Sword Man shouted. "All those punches are giving me a headache!"

Uriko smirked. "Okay." She said as she planted her feet against Sword Man's upper torso and kicked off, launching herself into a backflip, which she landed easily.

However, the force from Uriko's kick had pushed Sword Man's upper torso out so far that the levitation mechanism on his lower torso couldn't find it anymore. Sword Man's upper torso landed on the canvas with a dull thud as his legs started walking around, trying to find him.

"You dishonorable cheater!" Sword Man accused Uriko.

"Hey, it's your own fault for having such a big weakness." Uriko shrugged.

The teenage girl slowly managed to haul Sword Man's upper torso up and pitched it out of the ring. She then kicked the legs out after it.

Sword Man landed in Simpsons Hit and Run. Homer suddenly plowed over him in a monster truck.

Uriko nodded and turned, only to see Blanka throwing the still-transformed Alice out of the ring (where she fell into the node of Loony Tunes; Bugs hit on her until she transformed back).

"Hey! You just eliminated my big sister!" Uriko shouted at Blanka as she stormed over.

Blanka scratched his head with a dumb look on his face before shrugging and rolling at the teenage girl.

"Whoa!" Luigi shouted as he ducked under a high surprise punch from Stinkoman. The blue-haired Strong Bad-like character was proving to be a lot faster than he looked and it was starting to catch Luigi off guard. "How the heck did you get so fast?!"

"I train all day every day just in case someone comes by with a challenge." Stinkoman explained, his mouth still moving out of sync with his words (Luigi still couldn't get over how strange that looked). "If I get a challenge, I want to give it my all and show how well I can fight!"

"Is that all you care about? Fighting?" Luigi asked.

"Have you got something against fighting?" Stinkoman asked, pointing one of his 'hands' at Luigi. "Maybe I should show you just how good fighting feels by giving you a good punch in the face!"

"Uh…No thanks." Luigi said as he lashed out his hand, sending a green fireball at Stinkoman. The strange individual smashed his fist into the oncoming orb of embers, punching through the attack like it was nothing.

Luigi did a double-take, only now realizing what he had gotten himself into fighting a guy like this. Stinkoman charged at Luigi and let out a battle cry, lunging at the green-clad plumber.

Said green-clad plumber quickly swerved to the side and let Stinkoman fly past him. As soon as Stinkoman was beside him, Luigi sprung into action.

"Luigi Cyclone!" Luigi shouted as he spun around wildly, striking Stinkoman with a flurry of punches while he was still in the air. The last punch from Luigi's attack sent Stinkoman flying away, landing on his back.

Stinkoman jumped to his feet and stared in amazement. "That move was amazing, man!" He said. "How'd you do it?! You gotta teach me!"

"Uh…How about later?" Luigi asked.

"Sure! I look forward to it! Anything to make myself a better fighter!"

"This kid has a serious problem." Luigi shook his head as he ran at Stinkoman and booted him out of the ring.

Stinkoman landed in Galactic Wrestling. Starface and Checkmate ganged up on him.

Lilly screamed and jumped over the claws of Lese'el Deathbringer, jumping onto the alien's back and running down it, jumping off behind the monstrous alien and driving her staff into its back.

Lese'el roared in pain as it spun around to face Lilly. The younger Kane sibling backed away, nervously wringing her staff.

"B-Back off!" Lilly said, trying to sound threatening. "D-Don't make me kill you!"

Lese'el obviously wasn't amused and roared. Lilly screamed and jumped backwards as Lese'el clawed at her again.

"I need to get rid of this thing fast!" Lilly said as she started spinning her staff in her hands, gathering up a spinning wheel of cold energy. Lashing it out, Lilly sent the cold wheel spinning straight into Lese'el's face. While the alien was stunned, Lilly rushed forward and kicked it in the face.

Lese'el recovered abnormally fast and lashed out its claws, ensnaring Lilly in its left claw. The alien roared and threw the young Kane sibling away, making her land on her side.

Lilly groaned as she slowly got to her feet. Fatigue was starting to get the better of her and she knew it. If she wanted to finish off her opponent and survive the section, she'd have to do it fast.

The young girl looked forward and saw Lese'el approaching her, snapping its claws like a crab several times. Lilly waited for Lese'el to get close, then shoved her staff into the canvas, pole-vaulting herself into the air. While she was in the air, Lilly gripped her staff with both hands and pulled it back.

Lilly fell towards the canvas and swung her staff when she got close to her otherworldly opponent. Lilly's blue staff smashed over Lese'el's head with a sickening crack, causing the alien to collapse. When Lilly got to her feet, Lese'el was laying on the canvas, letting out unusual-sounding groans as stars circled its head.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Lilly pushed Lese'el underneath the ropes with her foot. "I'm glad that's over." She said.

Lese'el landed in Asteroids. Luckily, because it was an alien, it didn't explode in space, so it simply swam about, attacking asteroids for ten minutes.

Bison grabbed Ashelin and threw her away before blocking an attack from Galford. However, a yoyo (courtesy of Bridget) flew into his head, providing a opening for Galford and Mimi to attack.

The evil dictator laughed. "You fools can't stop me so easily!" He said as he grabbed Galford and threw him aside before concentrating on Mimi.

The little green girl looked up at Bison. "I'm not afraid of you, you big meanie!" She said before sticking her tongue out at him.

"You should be, little girl." Bison said with a dark smile. "No one's is as strong as I am. This is why it's taking four of your to fight me."

"If O'Chunks was here, he could pound on your butt all day!" Mimi snapped. "Compared to him, you're not strong in the least!"

Bison's grin faded. Could it really be true that O'Chunks could potentially be stronger than him? If that was the case, then Bison made a mental note not to double-cross the bearded warrior like he was originally planning.

He quickly looked down at Mimi again. "I shall see that for myself when I see him." He replied before grabbing Mimi and throwing her away.

Mimi landed on her side and slowly got up, narrowing her eyes at Bison. "You're asking for it." Mimi said, surprisingly dark.

Suddenly, with a loud crack, Mimi's head turned upside-down. Four long and thin legs emerged from the bottom of her neck and lifted the girl's body off the ground. Within seconds, Mimi had become a huge spider-like creature easily twice as tall as Bison and Mimi's small body was now the head for the creature.

"_**Mimimimimimimimimimimimimimimi…"**_ Mimi chuckled wickedly as she stepped forward and jabbed one of her legs down at Bison.

Although Mimi's sudden transformation took Bison off guard, he easily blocked the attack. "An impressive move, my dear. Unfortunately, it will do you no good." He said.

Standing aside, Galford, Bridget and Ashelin stared in shock at Mimi's display and didn't make a move to go help her as she continued to peg Bison with her spider-like legs.

"Remind me never to get into a fight with her." Ashelin said.

"I'm just glad she's on our side." Galford noted.

"Maybe I can take out Bison while Mimi's distracting him." Bridget said as he pulled out both of his yoyos and performed a double walk-the-dog. Bridget jumped onto the yoyos and rocketed towards Bison's back.

However, the makeshift rollerblades were noisy, and Bison heard them coming from behind. Bison blocked one more attack from Mimi before folding his arms and teleporting away.

Bridget's eyes widened as he saw that he was heading straight towards Mimi. "Mimi, watch out!" He shouted.

Mimi turned to look, but before she could react, Bridget slammed into her with full force. The force from the blow sent the huge spider-creature over the ropes and into a portal.

"No!" Bridget shouted.

Mimi landed in Roller Coaster Tycoon. Transforming back into her small form, Mimi squealed with glee as she ran off to get on a ride.

Bridget shook his head in disbelief. He had just eliminated one of his team-mates and now the fight against Bison was going to be even harder.

Bison chuckled as he lowered from above. "That was fairly amusing." He noted.

"You fiend!" Galford shouted as he jumped in and slashed at Bison.

As Galford and Ashelin continued to whale on Bison, Bridget sighed and turned around to help, but stopped short when he saw Bowser throwing Blanka out of the ring (and into Super Mario Kart, where he started eating banana peels).

"What is it with you people trying to interrupt my fights?!" Bowser roared as he turned and drove his forehead into Pyron's chest.

**(Hotel; Metaknight's Room)**

The small, round form of Metaknight leapt at the demon known as Jedah Dohma and slashed his sword several times. Jedah held up his arms as blocked the blows, but was surprised as the speed the winger knight was attacking at.

However, Jedah had been quick to find out that Metaknight was extremely light. All it took was a simple throw to send the small fighter across the room. On the flipside, being so small made Metaknight lightning-fast, and he was zipping around Jedah and delivering attacks from all angles before the demon king had a chance to react.

"This is starting to become annoying." Jedah noted as he tried to keep his eyes on Metaknight, whom was maneuvering around the blue-skinned demon again. "I can see why Bison wants this guy fighting alongside him, but how does he expect anyone to catch him?"

Keeping an eye on Metaknight's frantically-moving form, Jedah anticipated where he would end up next and attacked. Sure enough, Metaknight ran straight into the punch, creating an opening for Jedah to continue attacking.

"I shall ask again to avoid killing you." Jedah said as he continue attacking. "Will you or will you not come willingly?"

"I was thinking about not going at all." Metaknight replied as he thrust his sword out, stabbing Jedah through the stomach.

Jedah roared in pain, but managed to grab hold of Metaknight's sword and pull it from his torso. "That was pretty fast." He noted. "But I have an attack just as effective."

Metaknight's eyes narrowed behind his mask as he prepared himself for the worst.

Jedah held his hand out and, in the blink of an eye, his fingernails extended to amazing lengths, going straight towards the small fighter. The long nails would have punctured Metaknight for sure if he wasn't prepared and jumped to safety.

While he was in the air, Metaknight spread his pair of wings and took to the sky, swooping down at Jedah and slashing at him. Jedah growled and ducked under the oncoming ball of blue.

Unfortunately for Jedah, Metaknight did an instant about-face and slashed at the demon as he passed. Metaknight continued attacking like this several times before jumping off Jedah's head and landing on his feet, folding his wings again.

"You insignificant gnat! You dare make me look like a fool!" Jedah shouted. "You cannot escape the wrath of Jedah Dohma for long!"

"Just like how you cannot escape from having a stupid name?" Metaknight teased, taking a moment to joke for once in his life.

"Oh, right. Like 'Metaknight' is any better."

"As you can see, I can out-power you." Metaknight said. "Now, if you will, leave me in peace before I am forced to get rough."

Jedah growled. The small ball of blue had a point. "Very well. I shall take my leave for now, but just remember that Bison will be back for you later."

With that, Jedah turned and stalked out of the room. Metaknight shook his head in hopelessness before going back to his training.

**(The Arena)**

Speaking of short fighters with amazing speed, Choi Bounge jumped at Watari and slashed his claws, but the silent ninja simply held up his katana and blocked the blow. Watari then pushed Choi off of him, sending the small man flying backwards several feet.

Choi easily turned himself over in midair and landed gracefully on his feet. The small man looked up and saw Watari rushing at him, preparing to swing his katana down.

"Not gonna happen!" Choi taunted as he flipped into the air and landed on a nearby turnbuckle, perching himself on it as Watari slashed at nothing but air. Once Watari's attack missed, Choi sprung from the turnbuckle and soared down at the ninja, slashing at him twice.

Although these two attacks took Watari slightly off guard, he recovered quick enough to drive his foot into Choi's face and send him flying backwards again.

Once again, Choi landed on his feet and glared daggers at Watari through his shades. "You're asking for it, ninja!" The short man said as he rushed at Watari.

"We'll see who's asking for it." Watari noted as he held up his katana and blocked the oncoming swings from Choi. Choi managed to sneak a few hits in and knocked Watari back a couple of feet.

Reaching into his pocket, Watari pulled out a handful of throwing needles. "Let's see how fast you REALLY are." The ninja challenged as he started throwing the needles at the small man.

Choi's eyes widened behind his shades as he started moving to avoid the rapid-fire projectiles from Watari. Utilizing a selection of sleek and quick moves, Choi managed to jump over, duck under or swerve around any and all of Watari's needles.

When the dust settled, Choi looked around and laughed. "Ha! How'd you like that?!" He asked.

"Not bad, but that was all just a distraction." Watari explained as he jumped at the unprepared Choi and slashed at him. Choi flew backwards several feet, flying into a turnbuckle.

Watari smirked underneath his mask and approached, grabbing Choi by his shirt and throwing the short man out of the ring.

Choi landed in Mario Strikers Charged. The teams, not really paying attention, started kicking him around thinking he was the ball.

Watari nodded once in satisfaction before something plowed into him from behind, knocking him to the ground. Slowly getting up, Watari turned to see Sonic getting to his feet as well.

"Watch where you're going." Watari said sternly.

"Sorry, man." Sonic apologized. "I'm just trying to stay away from that turtle until he calms down."

"You caused him to eliminate his nodal companion." Watari explained. "Bowser's not going to forget it."

"What can I do to pass the time, then?" Sonic asked before coming up with an idea. "You up for a spar?"

Watari shrugged. "Okay." He replied.

The silent ninja pulled his katana into the air and swung it down. Sonic backpedaled a few steps to avoid the attack. Watari was anticipating this and threw a few needles at the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked up too late and one of the needles slammed into his shoulder.

"Ack! That hurt!" Sonic said as he pulled the needle from his shoulder. "You're going to pay for that, man!"

Sonic curled into a ball and started spinning, engulfing himself in a bright blue light. After a couple of seconds of charging up, Sonic unleashed his patented Light Speed Dash, flying at Watari at nigh speeds.

However, Sonic had forgotten that he was fighting a ninja, and Watari proved this with a ninja vanish technique, vanishing just before Soinc bowled him over. As Sonic continued on, Watari landed on the canvas from above. Expecting that Sonic went through the ropes and eliminated himself, Watari brushed his hands off and continued on to start another fight.

But Sonic didn't hit the ropes. He hit the turnbuckle and bounced off of it like a pinball, bouncing right back and slamming into Watari's back with full force. Feeling the full brunt of the attack, Watari flew over the ropes as Sonic uncurled himself.

Watari landed in House of the Dead. His katana proved to be an excellent weapon in zombie-slaying.

Sonic looked around the ring for another fight and saw Luigi throwing Queen out of the ring (and sending her into Timesplitters, where she cleaned Harry Tipper's clock after he hit on her).

"Sure. Mario's brother could be a good fight." Sonic nodded as he ran headfirst at the green-clad plumber.

Ashelin took aim at Bison's head and pulled the trigger of her pistol, only to hear a clicking noise coming from it. "Guys, hold him off for a bit!" She told Galford and Bridget. "I need to reload my gun!"

Bridget smirked. "Yes, ma'am!" He said as he jumped at Bison, baring yoyos.

Ashelin reached into her pockets to find another cartridge of ammo, but before she could get very far, she saw Eiji Kisaragi approaching her from the corner of her eye.

"These toys can't defeat me, fool!" Bison laughed as he swatted a yoyo out of the air.

Again, Bridget smirked. "Let's see how you can stack up against Roger!" He said.

Bison raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

With that, Bridget threw a teddy bear at Bison. While it looked like a simple, adorable teddy bear at first, rotating blades emerged from its torso and started acting as a propeller, keeping the bear off the ground. The teddy bear flew at Bison, whom knew that blocking wouldn't do any good. The evil dictator hovered backwards for a few feet before Bridget called Roger back.

However, that's when Galford jumped in from above and slashed at Bison. The evil man looked up too late and received a hard blow to the face.

Bison staggered back, still not sure how these simple fools were beating him. Pulling his hand back, Bison sent an orb of dark energy at Galford, whom easily slashed through it and advanced.

"You can't escape, fiend!" Galford shouted. "It's time to make you pay for all of the evil you have committed!"

Bison tried blocking, but Galford was so determined that his attack broke right through Bison's guard. While the evil dictator was distracted, Galford grabbed him and threw him into the air, jumping up after him. Galford gave Bison a hard slash in midair, sending Bison falling down into an elimination portal so fast that the evil man didn't get a chance to teleport back into the ring.

Bison landed in Halo 3. Someone on the blue team mistook him for someone on the red team and swung his battle axe.

Galford and Bridget nodded at each other before remembering Ashelin. Turning to see what was taking her so long to reload her gun, Galford and Bridget saw Ashelin booting Eiji out of the ring (and sending him headlong into Ninja Gaiden, where he started attacking monsters).

"Is that why you were taking so long?" Galford asked.

"He thought he could sneak up on me." Ashelin replied. "I just decided to prove him wrong."

Gabby Jay swung his fist at Jeffry McWild, striking the huge man in the chest. However, Jeffry's chest was just as tough as he was himself, so the old man's fist did nothing to damage him. Instead, all Gabby Jay did was hurt his fist.

Seeing Gabby Jay staggering around, holding his hand, Jeffry looked down. "You okay?" He asked simply.

"What do you EAT, sonny?!" Gabby Jay asked, shaking his hand to get the feeling back in it.

Jeffry shrugged. "Fish." He replied.

The old boxer sighed and rushed Jeffry, knowing there'd be no use talking to him. Seeing that his chest was pointless to attack, Gabby Jay swung at the huge man's face, clocking him in the side of it. This attack proved to be more successful than the blow to the chest, as it made Jeffry stagger to the side a couple of steps.

"Hmm…" Jeffry noted, rubbing his chin. "You punch pretty hard for an old guy."

"I'll take that as a compliment, sonny." Gabby Jay replied, looking up at Jeffry, whom was at least a full foot taller than he was. "Now let's see how powerful your punches are."

"Against you?…Uh…You don't wanna find out…" Jeffry said, backing away a little.

"Come on! I dare you!" Gabby Jay challenged as he tapped his face. "Hit me right here!"

Jeffry sighed. "Okay." He said as he backhanded the old boxer lightly, sending Gabby Jay flying to the side several feet. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Gabby Jay slowly got to his feet and wavered around a bit. "Is that all you got?" The old man asked. "That was nothing!"

Jeffry shook his head in hopelessness as he picked the old man up and tossed him over the ropes.

Gabby Jay landed in The Movies. Seeing a sci-fi set in action, the old boxer didn't realize it was fake and started attacking the man in the alien costume. He was hauled off the lot three minutes later.

Back in the ring, Jeffry scanned the ring to see whom was left. Bowser was still fighting Pyron, but from the looks of things, the koopa king wanted to get things finished quickly so he could continue chasing down Sonic. Said blue hedgehog was having a fight with Luigi and it looked like they were evenly-matched. King, Uriko and Lilly were standing aside, wisely conserving energy, while J. Talbain was rushing in to help Bowser with Pyron. Galford, Bridget and Ashelin were also conserving energy, although Ashelin was making sure that she had a spare ammo cartridge handy when she needed it.

Jeffry looked up at the entrance curtain, knowing that the next wave of fighters was about to enter the ring.

FINAL SCORE: (13 votes on the main fight, twelve on the bonus fights)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (11:2) 9 (Stinkoman, Queen) 

BOWSER (SSB) (11:4) 7 (Gozu, Blanka)

ASHELIN (J&D) (9:4) 5 (Wan Fu, Eiji Kisaragi)

BRIDGET (GG) (8:5) 3 (Mimi)

URIKO (BR) (8:5) 3 (Sword Man)

GALFORD (SS) (8:5) 3 (Bison)

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (StH) (9:6) 3 (Watari)

LILLY KANE (KOF:MI2) (10:7) 3 (Lese'el Deathbringer)

J. TALBAIN (DS) (8:6) 2 (Shabon)

KING (KOF) (7:6) 1 (Captain Kidd)

JEFFRY MCWILD (VF) (7:6) 1 (Gabby Jay)

PYRON (DS) (7:6) 1 (El Blaze)

**(ELIMINATED)**

WATARI (S3) (8:7) 1 (Choi Bounge)

BLANKA (SFA3) (7:7) 0 (Alice)

QUEEN (S3) (6:7) -1 (Wise Idiot)

STINKOMAN (HSR) (6:7) -1

M. BISON (SFA3) (6:7) -1

SWORD MAN (MM) (6:7) -1

GABBY JAY (SPO!) (6:8) -2

EIJI KISARAGI (KOF) (5:8) -3

MIMI (PM) (5:8) -3

LESE'EL DEATHBRINGER (TFS) (5:8) -3

CHOI BOUNGE (KOF) (5:8) -3

EL BLAZE (VF) (6:9) -3

WAN FU (S3) (4:9) -5

SHABON (S3) (4:9) -5

WISE IDIOT (TFS) (5:10) -5

ALICE (BR) (4:10) -6

CAPTAIN KIDD (WH) (3:10) -7

GOZU (KE) (1:12) -11

BONUS MATCHES:

"Balrog's Mistake" 

SEARCH MAN (MM) _**shoots down**_ BALROG (SFA3)

7 to 5

"**Knight's Honor"**

METAKNIGHT (SSB) _**fends off**_ JEDAH (DS)

9 to 3

**Koopa King**: Bowser continues to dominate voting and stay within the top five fighters. I wonder how long this is going to last…


	21. Section Nine

Section Nine 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The twelve fighters in the ring awaited the next wave of fighters patiently. Well, most of the fighters were waiting. Luigi and Sonic were sparring and Bowser was still fighting Pyron, although J. Talbain was helping the koopa king (much to Bowser's chagrin).

Suddenly hearing the crowd cheering, some of the fighters turned to the entrance curtain to see whom was entering next.

"**MILLIA RAGE!" (GG)**

Her hands behind her back, Millia strode down to the ring, her long hair barely touching the floor. When she got to the end of the ramp, Millia lifted herself into the air using her long hair and lifted herself into the ring.

Jeffry saw Millia and wandered over. "How long has it been since you've seen your barber?" He asked.

Millia looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I could say the same for you." She noted. "Well, I suppose you're looking for a fight?"

"Uh…I guess." Jeffry shrugged.

"Okay." Millia replied as she wrapped the end of her long hair around Jeffry's ankle and lifted him into the air, slamming him into the canvas.

"**TERRY BOGARD!" (KOF)**

SNK's mascot character came out to a loud cheer. Taking off his cap and waving to the crowd with it a couple of times, Terry placed it back on his head and charged down to the ring.

Landing in the ring, Terry made a break for Pyron. "BURN KNUCKLE!" He shouted, lunging forward and slamming his fist into Pyron's face.

"If I want your help, I'll say it!" Bowser roared at Terry. Suddenly, a light went on inside Bowser's head. "Actually, do you think you and the wolf here can fight him for a second while I take care of something?"

Terry smirked. "Sure thing." He nodded.

Bowser grinned darkly and he stalked over to the fight Sonic was having with Luigi.

"**BASARA!" (SS)**

Creepy music started playing through the speakers as the undead samurai slid out from behind the entrance curtain. Holding his unusual, triple-bladed, circular weapon in his hand, Basara strode down to the ring and jumped in without a sound save for the chains connecting his weapon to his wrist.

"That guy looks pretty creepy." Bridget said. "Maybe he's working for Bison."

Bridget was about to step forward to challenge Basara when Galford held him back. "Don't get too close to him." The knight instructed.

Luigi, however, stepped forth to fight him, as he was without an opponent (now that Bowser was chasing Sonic again).

"**FRANCO BASH!" (FF)**

Pounding his boxing gloves together, Franco Bash charged down to the ring and jumped in.

Jeffry saw Franco come in and shoved Millia away. "Another boxer." He noted. "Let's see how well this one fares."

King looked at Lilly Kane. "You think we should tell him?"

"I think he'll find out eventually." Lilly shrugged.

Franco's foot connected with Jeffry's face, showing that he was a kickboxer instead of a regular boxer.

"Looks like this tournament is just full of surprises." Jeffry chuckled.

"Bring it on, big guy!" Franco challenged.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Seventeen!**"

"**NEMESIS!" (Resident Evil)**

Receiving a mixed reaction from the crowd, the huge, towering form of Nemesis paid it no mind and charged down to the ring. Leaping high into the air, Nemesis landed on the canvas, shaking the arena and knocking most fighters off their feet.

Bowser, whom was too heavy to be knocked off his feet, looked at the monster with wide eyes. "What the freaking crap is that thing?!" He asked.

"S.T.A.R.S…" Nemesis said as it pulled out a rocket launcher and shot a missile straight at the king of koopas.

"**VEGA!" (SFA3)**

Cackling loudly, Vega stepped down to the ring, mask on his face and claw in his hand. The Spanish matador leapt into the ring and directed himself at Galford, taking a big swing with his claw before he hit the ground.

"What's YOUR problem?" Galford asked as he blocked the blow with his sword.

"You eliminated Bison, my friend." Vega replied with a chuckle. "But I guess that works out."

"How so?"

"Because now he can work on the plan he and Maximov have been brewing together." Vega replied.

Ashelin narrowed her eyes and fished out her communicator. She pressed a few buttons before talking into it. "Torn, this is Ashelin. Our suspicions were right." She explained. "You and Jak keep an eye open for anyone working with Bison."

**(Dome; Snack Bar)**

"You got it, Ashelin." A brown-haired male elf nodded before turning off his communicator and looking at his friend, a male elf with yellowish-green hair. "You hear that, Jak?" Torn asked.

"Sure did." Jak nodded. "Looks like those rumours we heard from last year were true after all."

"Sorta makes it worth coming here, eh?" Torn chuckled.

"I still would have liked to enter the ring myself." Jak replied.

"You and me both, buddy." Torn nodded.

"So what do we do?" Jak asked as he stood up. "Just look for someone that could be working with Bison?"

"Pretty much covers it." Torn nodded before seeing something at the doorway to the Snack Bar. "Jak, turn around and take a look at the doorway."

Jak turned and saw Earthquake walking past the Snack Bar with Sankuro. The two large thieves seemed to be talking.

"Is that the big bandit that we heard helped with the plot last year?" Jak asked, pointing at Earthquake.

"It has to be." Torn nodded. "I can't think of anyone else that big and fat."

"Krew."

"You know what I mean, Jak." Torn sighed. "Look, let's go ask those two some questions."

"And by 'ask them questions', you mean, 'mercilessly threaten them at gunpoint until they blabber everything', right?" Jak asked.

"You got it, Jak." Torn replied with a smirk.

Both Jak and Torn each whipped out a gun and aimed it at the two bandits. "Freeze, slime." Torn hissed.

Earthquake turned and looked down at the two elves. "Looks like we've got some company, Sankuro." The fat bandit explained.

"Can we make this quick?" Sankuro asked. "I'm entering in the next section and I may not get paid if I'm late."

"Whatever."

**(The Arena)**

"**NASH!" (S3)**

The Suikoden fangirls went wild as Nash came out from behind the curtain. Brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes, Nash scanned the ring for a fight and set his sights on Pyron. Jumping into the ring, Nash walked over to the being of fire and aim his wrist at him, firing a needle from a device attached to it.

The needle struck Pyron's body and turned to ash instantly. "You actually thought that would have worked?"

"Hey, you can't blame me for trying." Nash insisted with a shrug.

"I suppose not, but I hope you realize that you now have my full attention." Pyron said.

"Give us a hand with this guy!" Terry called out to Nash as he and Talbain continued to fight off Pyron.

"Sure thing." Nash nodded.

"**DRTEMPO!" (FT)**

Whistling as he came out from behind the curtain, the brown-haired man walked down to the ring and stepped in, getting himself ready to take anyone on.

When he hit the ring, DrTempo activated one of his powers, changing his appearance to look a little bit like Fenrir from Megaman Zero. Taking aim with one of his guns, DrTempo aimed it at Terry and prepared to pull the trigger.

However, that's when he laid eyes on Millia. DrTempo looked back and forth between Terry and Millia.

"Talented fighter…Hot chick…Talented fighter…Hot chick…" DrTempo said to himself. "Oh, what the heck?"

With that, DrTempo rushed to Millia's side as the blonde threw Jeffry away. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Only if you'll allow me to buy you dinner after the tournament." DrTempo replied.

Millia wrapped her hair around DrTempo's torso and threw him away.

"**MUSCLE POWER!" (WH)**

The loud wrestler came out from behind the curtain and played to the crowd as he ran down to the ring and jumped in. He instantly made a break for Vega and leapt into the air.

"**NUMBAH ONE!!"** Muscle Power shouted in midair.

Vega looked up. "What the-" He said before Muscle Power landed on top of him.

Muscle Power laughed as he stood up. "Come on! Fight me! I can take you!" He challenged.

Vega growled and got to his feet. "You, my friend, have a death wish." He said as he lunged at Muscle Power.

Standing aside, Galford scratched his head. "Did he just forget about us?" He asked.

Ashelin shrugged. "Works for me."

"**KOOPER!" (PM)**

A blue-shelled koopa came out from behind the curtain and looked around to see if he had any allies in the ring. After a few seconds, he sighed.

"Looks like I'm on my own." Kooper said as he ducked into his shell and spun himself down to the ring. Hitting the end of the ramp, Kooper launched himself into the ring.

Landing in the ring, Kooper spun himself at Lilly, whom looked up in time to see the blue shell coming at her. Her eyes widening, Lilly jumped to the side as Koopa slammed into a turnbuckle. Kooper got out of his shell and looked at Lilly.

"I didn't think you'd see me coming." Kooper admitted.

"Serves you right for trying to sneak up on me." Lilly scolded.

"**AOI UMENOKOUJI!" (VF)**

Taking a deep breath and preparing herself, Aoi gazed down at the ring and ran down to give Jeffry a hand with his fight. Running over to the fight Jeffry was having with Franco Bash, Aoi lifted her hand and gave the kickboxer a hard blow to the face, knocking him away from the large man.

Jeffry nodded at the newcomer. "I'm grateful for the help, Aoi." He said.

"Think nothing of it." Aoi said. "Coming into this, I told myself that I would help any of my nodal companions other than Goh and Duraal."

"Makes sense." Jeffry shrugged before noticing Franco advancing on them. "Here he comes again."

At the same time, DrTempo had seen Aoi come in. "My. She's pretty." He noted as he wandered over.

"**MIDKNIGHT!" (EC)**

The half-vampire of Eternal Champions came out from behind the curtain and everyone that wasn't familiar with Eternal Champions were suddenly grossed out at the fact that Midknight's ribs were actually visible.

Stepping down to the ring, Midknight set his sights on Basara and advanced, giving the undead samurai a hard blow to the head.

Recoiling a bit, Basara recovered and looked at Midknight. "That was a mistake, my friend." He said. "I'm going to have to kill you for that."

"Good luck with that." Midknight smirked as he advanced on Basara.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"I hope we can catch up to the others before they get too far away from the Recovery Room." Cream said.

"If we hurry, we should be pretty close." Brian replied. "They left shortly before you guys showed up."

"Then they may still be there." J. Maxx noted. "Come on. We need to hurry."

The small group of fighters, now including Brian Battler and Mickey Rogers, quickly went through the dome, trying to get to the Recovery Room before the other group going after Bison left. Everyone knew that it would be close, and that just made them rush even faster. Cream was starting to fall behind because of her small size and short legs, so Kid USA had taken her into his arms to carry her.

"Where IS the Recovery Room, anyway?" Maiagaru asked.

"Not too much further." Kasumi assured. "The room's in the same place it was last year, so most of us know exactly where to go."

The group rounded a corner, but J. Maxx, the one leading, collided with someone approaching from the opposite direction. J. Maxx found himself on the ground.

"Hey! Why don't you-" J. Maxx said before seeing whom he had run into. He recognized the furry mane and large sword of the newcomer from Bison's plot last year.

"You." King Lion said as he narrowed his eyes, also recognizing the person he had run into. "You have some nerve showing your face, Maximum. You joined up with that band of heroes and humiliated us all."

"Bison turned on his end of the bargain and kidnapped my son! Of course I'd want to see him fail!" J. Maxx roared. "And now that I know that you with him, I want a piece of you right here right now!"

"Fine." King Lion said as he got into his stance.

"J. Maxx, don't you dare." Kasumi scolded. "You and Brian are the strongest in our group and we can't risk either of you losing energy."

"But he has information." J. Maxx growled.

"Then let meh take care of this." Mickey McFist said with a smirk as he strolled past the two and approached King Lion. He then looked back at Mickey Rogers. "Ye wanna make yourself useful again, Rogers? Give meh a hand with this guy."

"Yes, sir!" Mickey Rogers nodded as he leapt forward and landed beside the Irishman.

"Okay. We'll go ahead." J. Maxx sighed. "If we find the others, we'll meet you in the hotel lobby."

"Be careful, guys." Cream said as Kid USA carried her down the hallway as the rest of the group continued on their trek to the Recovery Room.

King Lion smirked as the two Mickeys got into their boxing stances and prepared to take him on together. "This shall be interesting." He noted.

**(The Arena)**

"**BAO!" (KOF)**

As 'Popcorn' played through the speakers, Bao skipped down to the ring with a mostly-negative reaction from the crowd. Bao gleefully leapt into the ring and landed on the canvas, looking around to find a fight.

Seeing King fighting off Ashelin, Bao skipped over. "Heya, King! You wanna double-team?" He asked.

Ashelin raised an eyebrow. "You know this kid?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's on another of the teams from my node." King replied.

"Wait. That kid's a boy?!"

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Eighteen!**"

"**ZATO!" (Guilty Gear XX)**

Millia's eyes snapped open as she spun around to watch her sworn enemy floating down to the ring on his own shadow. Millia growled and readied her hair to take on the newcomer.

Zato smirked as he saw Millia. "Looks like we meet again, Millia." He noted. "I'd say it's about time to make you pay for walking out on us."

"You think I'm going to let you kill me?!" Millia shouted as she turned her hair into a blade-like weapon. "I think not!"

"I wasn't counting on it." Zato replied with a shrug. "In fact, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"**BOMB MAN!" (MM)**

Laughing insanely, Bomb Man charged down to the ring and jumped in, whipping out a couple of bombs at the same time. Bomb Man jumped into the air and hurled his explosives down to the ring at once, sending one flying into Pyron and the other flying into Nemesis (neither of them did any damage).

Bomb Man landed on the canvas and looked around. Before he could get anywhere, Uriko jumped him from behind and kicked him in the back.

"You could seriously hurt someone with those things!" Uriko snapped. "Why don't you be more careful?!"

"What are you talking about?" Bomb Man asked. "I WAS being careful. Those bombs were right on target."

**(Sound Booth)**

"Okay. It's my turn to go in, guys." Aila said as she stood up. "Keep the booth running while I'm gone."

"Good luck, kid." Astaroth said, flashing a thumbs-up (which, on any other day, would have been considered extremely out of character for the giant).

"Remember what I taught you, Aila." Shadow instructed as he handed the dark-skinned girl a Chaos Emerald.

Aila smirked. "You bet, Shadow. Okay, let's try this out." With that, Aila tossed the Chaos Emerald into the air and caught it. "Chaos…CONTROL!"

**(The Arena)**

"**AILA!" (S3)**

A flash of green light erupted from above the canvas and Aila emerged, falling towards the ring, surprising the crowd and making them give her a loud ovation for the amazing entrance.

While in midair, Aila whipped out her bow and started shooting arrows down at the ring, trying to hit random fighters. Sonic avoided the arrows using his speed, any arrows that hit Pyron turned to ash and Kooper ducked into his shell to avoid the shots.

Aila landed on the canvas gracefully and quickly took aim at Vega, sending an arrow straight into his mask from across the ring.

Vega screamed as the arrow buried itself into his mask. Vega quickly ripped the arrow from his mask and glared at Aila, whom was running over to fight him.

"You'll pay for that, kid." Vega said as he shoved Muscle Power away. However, Aila was too fast and kicked him in the face when she got close.

"**HSIEN-KO!" (DS)**

The Chinese ghost girl wasted no time in getting down to the ring. Jumping in, Hsien-Ko landed on her feet and looked around for a fight.

However, before she could do anything, J. Talbain landed at her feet. The ghost girl helped the wolfman to his feet. "You okay, Talbain?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"Yeah. Pyron's just taking us off-guard." J. Talbain replied.

"Pyron?!" Hsein-Ko asked as she looked forward and indeed saw the being of fire fighting Terry and Nash. "Need some help?" She asked as she created a spiked ball in her hand.

"Taking on Pyron? We need all the help we can get." J. Talbain nodded.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**MARIO MARIO!" (SSB)**

Mario came out to a huge cheer, waving to the crowd. He rushed down to the ring, but froze when he heard a familiar tune playing through the speakers.

_(Swing your arms from side to side!)_

_(Come on! It's time to go!)_

_(Do the Mario!)_

_(Take one step, and then again!)_

_(Let's do the Mario!)_

_(Altogether now!)_

Mario looked up at the Sound Booth and saw Shadow and Astaroth laughing their behinds off. Shaking his head, Mario continued down to the ring and got in.

Bowser looked at the entrance curtain and roared in disbelief. "Now I have to worry about BOTH of those pesky plumbers?!" He asked.

"Hey, Mario!" Luigi said.

"Hey-a, bro!" Mario greeted as he and Luigi high-fived. "How's a-things going?"

"Good thus far." Luigi nodded. "Looks like Bowser's still in the ring, so I wanted to wait until you were in the ring until I went after him."

Mario waved it off. "He's a-having fun chasing Sonic around." The red-clad plumber replied.

"Okay. Come on! Let's go double-team someone!"

"Let's a-go!"


	22. Section Nine Results

Section Nine Results 

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Bomb Man jumped onto a turnbuckle and whipped out a bomb, throwing it down at Hsien-Ko. The Chinese ghost girl jumped to the side, causing the bomb to explode on the canvas beside her. Lashing out her hand, Hsien-Ko sent the claws on her sleeve out at Bomb Man like a grappling hook.

"Whoa!" Bomb Man shouted as he jumped into the air and avoided the grappling hook claw. Landing on the chain the claw was connected to, Bomb Man ran down it and gave Hsien-Ko a hard kick when he got down to her.

Staggering back, Hsien-Ko shook her head to regain her senses and glared at the Robot Master. "So that's how you want to play?" She asked. "Okay. Let's fight ire with fire. Or shall I say: Bombs with bombs!" With that, Hsien-Ko summoned two bombs, one in each hand.

Most people would have run away upon seeing the Chinese ghost girl with explosives. However, Bomb Man wasn't most people.

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Bomb Man said as he created another bomb.

Bowser couldn't believe his horrible luck. He was really hoping to take care of that blue hedgehog, but the fight against Pyron was seriously slowing him down. And now BOTH of the Mario brothers were in the ring, and the king of koopas knew they would pounce the instant Bowser finished his fight with the being of fire.

"You're gonna have to fall eventually." Bowser growled at Pyron. "You already know that your fire doesn't have any effect on me."

"That may be true, but that's not something that should stop me." Pyron said as he swung a fist, connecting it with Bowser's face. "See? That attack affected you."

Bowser sprang to his feet and threw himself at Pyron. "You're really making me mad, bub!" He warned.

Sonic was running circles around Nemesis, easily avoiding the attack the huge monster was dishing out. Eventually, Nemesis got tired and stuck its foot out, tripping the blue hedgehog as he ran past. Sonic, surprised, fell onto the canvas and slid forward a couple of feet.

"S.T.A.R.S…" Nemesis hissed as it pulled out its trusty rocket launcher, aiming it down at Sonic.

Sonic looked up and found himself staring down the rocket launcher's barrel. "Oh, snap!" He shouted as he sped off just before Nemesis blew a hole in the canvas. Thinking it had gotten rid of Sonic, Nemesis lumbered off.

Standing aside, Sonic shook his head. "Great. I got it off my tail." He said as he turned to see Aila standing aside, shooting arrows at Vega. Sonic approached her. "Hey, you!"

Aila turned. "Yes?" The Karayan girl asked.

"What was the big idea with switching my theme song in both these tournaments?" Sonic accused. "It was NOT cool, you know."

"It was Shadow's idea." Aila shrugged. "I thought it was hilarious."

Shaking his head, Sonic turned and zipped off.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I still don't get why we decided to invite Nemesis." Unknown1 scratched his head. "That thing's a living death machine."

"Hey, I said on the advertising pamphlet that this wouldn't be limited to only fighting games like most tournaments like these are." SSBFreak reminded. "I just wanted to invite someone from as many nodes as possible and I thought Nemesis would make things interesting."

"Well, what about Zato?" Tinyrocket pointed out. "We already HAVE a Guilty Gear node."

"What, and miss seeing the look on Millia's face when he entered the ring?" SSBFreak asked with a sly smirk.

"Yuber and Pesmerga part two?" Unknown1 asked.

"Admit it. It was funny."

**(SSB Locker Room)**

Peach shook her head in disbelief as the remaining SSB representatives watched the fight. "I can't believe Bowser's done as well as he has." The pink-clad princess said. "I don't know if anyone's going to be able to eliminate him."

"It's still early on." Captain Falcon shrugged. "Fatigue could wear him down."

"Yeah. Look at what happened to Mewtwo." Link reminded. "He's gotta be twice as strong as Bowser is."

"Fatigue will have little effect on Bowser." Peach shook her head. "He's not going to let anyone beat him so easily."

"Even with Mario and Luigi BOTH in the ring?" Marth asked in surprise.

"Even on their adventures, it takes both Mario and Luigi a lot of their energy before they can bring Bowser down." Peach pointed out. "Imagine how hard it's going to be for them if they fight against dozens more people before even getting CLOSE to Bowser."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Kasumi's team walked down the hallway of the dome, hoping to catch the other team to let them know that they weren't alone in fighting off Bison's plot. However, one thought was on everyone's mind.

"Are you sure it was okay to let Mister McFist and…Uh…The other boxer back there?" Cream asked.

"Mickey's got skills. I can't deny that." Kid USA shook his head. "I just don't know if leaving him to fight someone like that King Lion guy is such a good idea, anymore."

"They'll be fine." J. Maxx said. "Our main concern is to find the other team before they start going after Bison."

"Indeed. They're going to need all of the help they can get against Bison." Kasumi agreed.

Suddenly, as the group was approaching an intersection of hallways, a very short and familiar figure stepped onto the scene from the hallway on the right.

The Servbot stopped walking when he saw the group and looked up. "What're you punks looking at?" The small machine asked.

"Uh…Nothing?" Kid USA asked back.

"Good. If I catch you looking at me, I'm gonna tenderize your face with a spiked mallet." The Servbot threatened.

"Tough talk coming from someone less than two feet tall." J. Maxx folded him arms, not amused.

The Servbot was about to reply when another familiar figure walked into view, but stopped the instant it saw the Servbot. The Servbot suddenly noticed the newcomer and looked back.

The Rabbid narrowed its eyes at the Servbot and cracked its knuckles, slowly approaching the suddenly-nervous machine.

"Uh…Buddy! Pal! Where've you been? You never write!" The Servbot said. "Look, I seem to have misplaced my heavy artillery, so do you think you can forget you ever saw me?"

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"** The Rabbid screamed as it lunged forward.

"I suppose not!" The Servbot said as he turned around and ran off. "Retreat! Retreat!"

With that, both of the short fighters were gone, leaving the small group alone again.

"That rabbit would make a good ally." Kid USA stroked his chin in thought.

Maiagaru smacked the American upside the head.

**(The Arena)**

Luigi's fists connected with Midknight's fist several times. The half-vampire bared his fangs as he upped the ante and swung his fists even faster, but the green-clad plumber easily blocked the attacks.

When he saw an opening, Luigi shoved his foot into Midknight's leg, knocking the vampire to one knee. Luigi quickly drove his hand into the vampire's neck, making Midknight stagger back.

"Come on!" Luigi taunted. "Let's see you try!"

Midknight narrowed his eyes. "You're asking for it, plumber." He said as he advanced on Luigi.

However, he wasn't expecting Luigi to charge his Thunderhand, surging his hand with electricity. When Midknight got close enough, Luigi sent his hand flying into his stomach, surging the half-vampire with a lot of electricity.

When Luigi finished the attack, Midknight flew backwards and landed on his back. The half-vampire quickly jumped forward and gave Luigi a hard kick to the torso. And the fact that Midknight's legs were almost all bone made the kick feel even harder. Luigi was sent to the canvas, but quickly got to his feet again.

"Okay. Keep my eyes open for the kicks." Luigi told himself. "Those bone-legs are as hard as rocks."

Suddenly, before Luigi could make another move, a small figure jumped onto his back from behind.

"C'mon, mister plumber! Gimmie a fight!" Bao said cheerily. "I'm bored and I wanna do something!"

"Kid, get off of me!" Luigi said as he threw Bao off his back. Midknight decided to stand back and wait for Luigi to finish.

"What's wrong? You decided to fight me?" Bao asked.

"No. In fact, you jumped in while I was in the middle of a fight." Luigi scolded.

"So?" Bao asked.

Luigi stood in silence for a couple of seconds, grabbed the orange-clad kid and threw him out of the ring.

Bao landed in Halo. He tried using his cute looks to keep the Covenant from shooting him, but as he soon found out, the aliens were immune to it.

Bowser held up a bulky hand and blocked a firey punch from Pyron. The koopa king quickly retaliated with a hard slash of his claws, but it did little more than anger the being of fire.

"Foolish mortal!" Pyron said. "You honestly thought that would do anything to stop me?!"

"Give me a break, here! I'm running out of ideas!" Bowser snapped.

"All the better for me." Pyron said as he approached Bowser and gave him a kick to the face, knocking the huge turtle back a couple of steps.

Rubbing his jaw, Bowser narrowed his eyes. "I'm starting to feel his hits." He said to himself. "That's never a good sign."

Realizing that Pyron, being immortal, had infinite times more stamina than he had, Bowser decided to get back in the game and pick up the pace.

"I can't take out that hedgehog or those two pesky plumbers until I get rid of this thing." Bowser muttered. "I need to get it out of the ring before it does the same to me."

"This should take care of you!" Pyron shouted as he sent a wave of fire at Bowser. Bowser held up his arms and blocked the attack, but that was what Pyron was expecting, and quickly rushed in, giving the koopa king a boot to the head. "You're starting to weaken. I can sense it."

"So what if I am?!" Bowser snapped. "I can still kick your flaming behind into next week!"

"You're persistent. I'll give you that." Pyron admitted. "I don't think even Demitri Maximov or Jedah would still be standing after everything I've done." The flaming being smirked. "How do you intend on defeating me, anyway?"

Bowser smirked darkly. Pyron's expression turned to confusion. The koopa king pulled a glowing orb from out of nowhere and held it in his hand.

"I didn't wanna use this so early, but it looks like this is as good a time to use it as any." Bowser said. "Each of us SSB representatives were given one of these when we arrived." With that, Bowser clenched his hand, crushing the orb and making it explode, then started laughing. "Let's see how you can stand up to THIS!!"

As Bowser talked, he grew in size. His horns grew longer, the spikes on his shell lengthened, his claws became razor sharp and his face started twisting in a dark, warped way. Within seconds, Bowser had become fifteen feet tall, a lumbering monstrosity of what he used to be.

"Uh oh! Pyron's in for it now, folks!" SSBFreak announced. "Now that Bowser's performing his Final Smash and has transformed into Giga Bowser, nothing will be able to harm him for thirty seconds!"

Pyron's grin faded completely as he started backing away. However, that did little to stop Giga Bowser from letting out an inhuman roar and lunging forward. The huge monster sent punch after punch into Pyron, punching the flaming being's entire body with one blow. Pyron was down for the count long before Bowser's thirty seconds were up.

Giga Bowser picked up the body of Pyron and pitched him out of the ring like a pebble. Right after he did, he shrunk in size, transforming back into his normal self.

Pyron landed in Ecco the Dolphin. Needless to say, he didn't like the water.

"I never tire of that." Bowser said as he shook his head with a smirk. He looked over his shoulder and suddenly saw Sonic forcing Franco Bash over the ropes and out of the ring (where the kickboxer landed in Metal Slug, where he plowed his way through a tank).

A smirk floated across Bowser's face. "Hey, hedgehog!" He called out, getting Sonic's attention. "Now that I finished with the Human Torch-wannabe, I can deal with you again! Isn't that GREAT?!"

Sonic eyes widened as Bowser lumbered straight at him. "Aw, man! Now I have to deal with ANOTHER inhuman, ugly beast bent on total destruction?" He complained as he turned and sped off, Bowser hot on his heels.

Vega ducked as one of Bridget's yoyos soared over his head. Using his flexibility, Vega leaned back while he was down as Aila's arrow shot past him. Rolling to the side, Vega got to his feet, but before he could do anything, Ashelin drove her fist into his masked face.

"So you think that the best way to fight be is to team up against me?" Vega asked. "I didn't think you lot were the cowardly type."

"Who's cowardly?!" Bridget asked.

"I could have put on an insulting theme for you, wise guy!" Aila snapped. "Don't make me shove this arrow where the sun don't shine!"

Vega paused, somehow getting the feeling that the young girl was very capable of such a threat.

Ashelin whipped out her gun and leveled it at Vega's head. "Let's see you dodge THIS one, creep." The she-elf said as she fired the gun. However, Vega proved to be a lot faster than he looked and ducked under the blast (said blast shot into the back of Nemesis. It was unknown if it noticed). Vega quickly slashed his claw and sliced Ashelin's blaster in half.

The she-elf cursed. "That was the only gun I brought!" She said as she kicked Vega in the chest. Vega flipped backwards, recoiling from the blow, and landed on his feet again. The Spanish matador quickly pounced forward, aiming himself towards Bridget.

"I think not!" Bridget shouted as he spun a yoyo at the airborne man. Vega quickly blocked the projectile with his claws and kicked the boy in the face, making him stagger backwards.

Seeing Vega forcing Bridget towards the ropes, Ashelin growled and rushed forward as Aila took aim with her bow and arrow. The Spanish matador lunged his claw forward, but Bridget stepped to the side and avoided the blow, but quickly received a knee to the face.

"Looks like I can bring down your numbers a bit." Vega noted as he grabbed the stunned Bridget and threw him over the ropes. Right after he did, Ashelin jumped him from behind.

Bridget landed in Sunset Riders, where he saw the bounty on one of the villain cowboys and rushed off with dollar signs dancing in his head.

Basara lashed out his spinning, bladed weapon at Terry, but the elder Bogard was quick to avoid and rolled to the side. Basara was anticipating this, however, and sprung into action, slashing Terry with his weapon.

Holding the deep cut on his shoulder, Terry backed off. "That's going to hurt for a while." He muttered through his teeth. "I thought zombies were supposed to be slow."

"Just shows you what Resident Evil did to our reputation." Basrara shook his head before lunging at Terry again.

"Not this time." Terry said as he pulled his hand into the air. "Power Wave!" He shouted as he slammed his fist into the canvas, sending his trademark floor-crawling projectile at the undead samurai.

Basrara took the attack to the stomach, bringing him out of his attempted attack.

Terry wasn't finished though. Pulling his fist back, he lunged forward. "Burn Knuckle!" He shouted, striking Basara in the face with his fist and sending the undead man reeling.

Staggering back several feet, Basara looked at Terry and prepared to throw his weapon again. "I'll tear you apart!" He said as he lashed out his hand, spinning his bladed disc at Terry.

His eyes widening, Terry threw himself to the floor, causing the bladed weapon to soar over his head. Once the weapon had passed, Terry jumped to his feet and rushed Basara doing a front-flip and slamming the heel of his foot into Basara's forehead.

However, Terry had forgotten that Basara didn't call his weapon back yet. Pulling on the chain connected to his wrist, Basara yanked his bladed disc back to his hand. Terry noticed this and dropped to the ground again just as the weapon flew past him.

"Quite impressive senses." Basara noted. "I'm afraid that it won't help you."

"That's what you think." Terry said with a smirk as he pulled his fist into the air. "Overheat…"

Basara's eyes widened and prepared to swing his weapon to take off Terry's head before he could finish his sentence.

"…GEYSER!!"

Basara wasn't fast enough. Terry's fist slammed into the canvas three times, creating three consecutive pillars of flaming energy. The first two struck Basrara in the face and the third, the most powerful one, sent the undead man flying out of the ring.

Basara landed in Mario Strikers: Charged. The team of Boos saw him as one of them and welcomed the undead man to their team.

Terry sighed in relief and adjusted the cap on his head, realizing how close that last move was. Turning, he saw Lilly using her staff to smash Nash across the face, sending him toppling over the ropes (sending the womanizer into Mortal Kombat, where he found that hitting on Jade was never a good idea).

"What was that for, Lilly?" Terry asked as he approached.

"He made some inappropriate comments." Lilly replied simply.

"How bad?"

"Let's just say that if Billy heard them, he would have ripped that man's tongue out."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Mickey Rogers received a hard blow to the face from King Lion, sending him into a wall. Rubbing his chin, Mickey R. jumped back into battle to help his team-mate, Mickey McFist, fight the large form of King Lion.

"This guy outclasses us, laddie." Mickey M. told his partner. "But together, we may have the power to take him down."

"Yeah. His punches hurt." Mickey R. added, still rubbing his chin.

"That hurt you?" King Lion laughed. "That was my weak punch."

"You calling me weak?!" Mickey R. demanded.

The larger man shrugged. "Okay."

"Lad, don't! He's trying to make you mad!" Mickey M. warned. Unfortunately, it didn't stop Mickey R. from jumping at King Lion.

King Lion pulled his fist back. "THIS is a strong punch." He said as he lashed out his hand with full force, plowing it into the airborne boxer's stomach and sending Mickey R. rocketing down the hallway several yards.

Mickey M. looked up at King Lion and narrowed his eyes. "You'll pay fer that one, laddie." The Irishman said.

"Not jumping at me showed that you're a lot smarter than your friend." King Lion pointed out. "But do you really think you can take me out by yourself?"

"It ain't gonna stop me from tryin'." Mickey M. said as he concentrated and engulfed his gloves in a gray energy.

"What the?" King Lion asked.

However, that was all he could get out before Mickey M. rushed the large man and sent a huge flurry of immensely-fast punches into King Lion's face and stomach. King Lion wasn't even given the chance to block and received almost twenty punches in seven seconds. When Mickey M. delivered the final blow, King Lion staggered backwards in pain.

"Does EVERYONE from your node have the ability to do that?!" King Lion asked.

"_EVERYONE."_ Mickey M. replied.

Suddenly, Mickey R. charged back onto the scene and gave King Lion a hard punch to the face, stunning the large man. While King Lion was distracted, Mickey R. rushed around him and gave him a punch to the back, knocking King Lion forward.

Seeing King Lion falling towards him, Mickey M. gave the larger man a hard uppercut to the chin, sending him flying backwards again.

"You little punks!" King Lion shouted. "You think I'm going to let either of you get away with that?!"

"Would ye?" Mickey M. asked with a smirk.

King Lion growled and pulled out his sword. "I don't think so!" He shouted as he rushed at the orange-haired Irishman. Mickey M.'s eyes widened, wondering how he didn't see the sword until now.

King Lion swung his sword, but the Irishman swerved to the side to avoid the blow. King Lion tried a couple more times, but before he could get an attack in, Mickey R. intervened and attacked him with a three-hit combo.

Stepping back, King Lion growled. Neither of the two boxers were looking very tired, and had managed to stand up to everything he had thrown at them. "Very well. I'll take my leave this time." He said. "Consider yourselves lucky."

"Tell us what Bison's up to!" Mickey R. said.

King Lion smirked. "Let's just say that he's after a large jewel." He said as he turned around and rushed off.

"A large jewel?" Mickey M. asked. "What would a large jewel be doing here?"

"You think it has something to do with this thing?" Mickey R. asked as he pulled out a green gem shard.

"…Where'd you get that, laddie?"

"Oh, I found it on my way to the Eliminated Seating after getting eliminated." Mickey R. shrugged.

"It's looks exactly like the gem Cream has." Mickey M. noted. "Maybe there IS a connection!"

"We'd better go find the others and tell them, then."

With that, the two Mickeys ran off, hoping to catch up with the rest of the team.

**(The Arena)**

"S.T.A.R.S…" Nemesis groaned as it swung its fist at Galford. The blonde ninja quickly evaded the attack and slashed the mutated monster with his sword.

"Back, foul beast!" Galford ordered as he continued to slash at Nemesis.

Stepping back, Nemesis reached into its trenchcoat and pulled out its trademark rocket launcher.

"Where the blazes does that thing GET that from?!" Galford said as Nemesis opened fire, sending a rocket at him.

Vanishing into thin air, Galford avoided the rocket and appeared over Nemesis, bringing his sword down upon the mutant's head. Unfortunately, this did little more than anger the beast.

Nemesis roared and spun around, launching Galford off of it. The blonde ninja was sent crashing into a turnbuckle as Nemesis lumbered over.

Looking up, Galford saw Nemesis' ugly mug staring down at him. Narrowing his eyes, Galford gripped his sword and sprung into action, stabbing Nemesis through the stomach.

Unfortunately, much like before, all Galford did was make Nemesis even madder. The mutant beast threw Galford off of it, then pulled his sword out of its chest. Pulling its arm back, Nemesis through Galford's own sword at him.

The blonde ninja looked up in time to see his weapon coming at him. Throwing himself to the ground, Galford let his sword fly over him, burying itself in another one of the turnbuckles.

Seeing Nemesis coming over again, Galford rushed over to his sword and attempted to pull it out of the turnbuckle. However, it wouldn't budge. Galford continued to attempt to pull his sword from the turnbuckle as Nemesis loomed over.

"S.T.A.R.S…" Nemesis moaned.

Galford smirked. "I'll give you stars!" He shouted as he let go of his sword, rushed behind Nemesis and pushed it over the ropes, sending the mutant toppling into the elimination portal.

With Nemesis gone, Galfor walked over to his sword and casually pulled it from the turnbuckle. "I can't believe that thing actually fell for it." He said.

Nemesis landed in Cruis'n World. A school bus promptly hit it, but all it did was crumple the front end of the bus. Nemesis, unaffected, lumbered off.

Millia lashed out her hair, wrapping it around Zato's arm and slamming him into the canvas. The blonde man growled and got to his feet, which were still surrounded in a black, shadow-like substance.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Millia." Zato said as he summoned a huge, black hand from the shadow and punched at Millia with it.

The blonde woman saw the attack coming and lifted herself into the air by pushing her hair into the ground. "Face it, Zato! I'm much more powerful than you remember!" She shouted back.

"Indeed, you HAVE gotten some extra skills since you defected." Zato nodded. "But you're not alone. I have ALSO learned some new tricks."

"Then why aren't you using them?" Millia asked as she lashed out with her hair and struck Zato in the chest with it.

"Very well." Zato said as he lifted a hand. A shadow appeared behind Millia as a hand reached out a grabbed her.

Millia growled and turned the tip of her hair into a blade, slicing the huge hand of shadow at the wrist and destroying it. Millia landed on her feet and rushed at Zato.

"Millia, Millia, Millia." Zato shook his head as Millia jumped at him. "You should know better."

Lifting his arm again, Zato created a shield of shadow in front of him, which Millia flew straight into. The blonde woman hit the shield and collapsed to the ground.

"Even with new skills, you are unable to surpass me. Millia, I'm a little let down." Zato said.

Millia struggled to get to her feet, but a fist of darkness slammed into her face, knocking her down again. Zato stepped even closer to her. "Maybe I should just put you out of your misery right now." He reasoned. "However, I think I want to watch you suffer."

"That's enough, shadow-boy." Terry Bogard said as he stepped in.

"Step back, Bogard." Zato said. "My quarrel is with Millia."

"Are you okay?" Terry asked.

"What do you mean by-"

"BUSTAH WOLF!"

The explosion that erupted from Terry's fist was more than enough to send the shadow-user over the ropes and out of the ring.

Zato landed in Manhunt, where he sunk into the shadows to allow the chaos to erupt around him.

Adjusting his cap, Terry nodded and turned to check on Millia. However, he saw Mario throwing the weakened Millia out of the ring (and into Streets of Rage, where she used her hair to strike down an attacking Axel, whom mistook her for an enemy).

"What was that for?!" Terry demanded.

"I a-saw an elimination." Mario shrugged.

DrTempo, holding an elemental staff in his hands, swung at Jeffry McWild, sending a wave of water up and splashing it into the larger man's face. While Jeffry was distracted, DrTempo drove his foot into his stomach.

However, the last attack brought Jeffry back to his senses. The large man quickly grabbed DrTempo and pitched him across the ring, then rushed forward to prepare an attack.

"This guy is becoming a severe thorn in my side." DrTempo muttered as he got to his feet. "Looks like I may have to change forms again. I'd better make this quick before I run out of energy."

In a flash of light, DrTempo had changed forms, turning his armour colour lighter and now wielding two guns. Taking aim, DrTempo prepared to fire the guns at Jeffry. Before he could do it, Jeffry's foot slammed into his face, knocking DrTempo back even further.

DrTempo groaned as he got to his feet, staring up at Jeffry, whom was in his stance.

"Starting to second-guess your decision about fighting me?" Jeffry asked.

"Not yet." DrTempo replied. "I've still got some fight left in me."

Taking aim, DrTempo fired one of his guns, striking Jeffry with one of the pellets that came from the barrel. DrTempo, seizing his chance, rushed forward while Jeffry was distracted and kicked him in the head, knocking the larger man back.

"See? How do YOU like it?" DrTempo challenged.

Jeffry chuckled. "That actually hurt. I'm impressed." He noted.

"I can still beat you! Bring it on!" DrTempo said.

"You're asking for it." Jeffry shrugged as he sprung into action, kicking at DrTempo wildly. DrTempo managed to avoid most of the kicks, but the last couple sneaked past his defenses and struck him in the face.

Staggering back and clutching his face, DrTempo took the time to analyze the situation.

"Okay. I'm starting to run out of energy." DrTempo said. "If I let my energy get too low, I won't be able to go into my different forms and I'll be a sitting duck for this guy." Narrowing his eyes, DrTempo rushed ahead. "I'll have to finish him off quickly."

DrTempo rushed at Jeffry at high speeds and swung his fist, landing an uppercut to the larger man's face. Jeffry stepped backwards, towards the ropes. DrTempo continued the onslaught of attacks and, after a few more hits, finished Jeffry off with another uppercut, sending the larger man up and over the ropes.

Jeffry landed in Sonic Adventure, where he went fishing with Big.

Bombs flew in every direction as Bomb Man flew past Hsien-Ko, throwing his trademark explosive. The Chinese ghost girl retaliated by swinging her oversized claw at the robot as he past, attempting to do damage. Bomb Man took the attack, but quickly recovered and pulled out two more bombs.

"Let's see you handle this!" Bomb Man laughed as he threw the bombs.

It took a bit of flexibility, but Hsien-Ko was able to avoid the two bombs (which struck Bowser in the back and exploded. He didn't seem to notice) and generated a spiked ball in her hand. Rotating her hand, Hsien-Ko hurled the spiked ball at Bomb Man.

Bomb Man proved to be a lot more flexible than he looked, and easily avoided the projectile. While Hsien-Ko was distracted, Bomb Man rushed in and gave her a kick to the face.

Hsien-Ko staggered backwards, but recovered and rushed in to attack again. However, before she could get very far, Bomb Man struck her again, this time in the stomach. Once again, she quickly recovered and gave Bomb Man a hard blow to the face, knocking him backwards.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Bomb Man asked.

"You might say that I'm very determined." Hsien-Ko replied.

"Let's see how determined you'll be in about five seconds." Bomb Man said with a smirk as he created two more bombs.

"Is that all you can do? Create bombs?" Hsien-Ko asked.

"Uh…Yeah. My name's 'Bomb Man' for a reason." Bomb Man replied.

"You should seriously think about expanding your arsenal." Hsien-Ko said as she turned her claws into sharp blades. "It makes you way too predictable."

Without giving Bomb Man time to react, the Chinese ghost girl rushed forward and started attacking. The Robot Master received several hard blows to the torso and face, not being given any time to counter.

Just as Hsien-Ko was about to punch again, she suddenly noticed that Bomb Man was still holding the two bombs he had just created and that they were just about ready to go off. Thinking quickly, Hsien-Ko grabbed the robot and threw him out of the ring while he was still holding the bombs.

Bomb Man landed in Crash Bash, where the two bombs he was holding exploded, blowing up Rilla Roo.

Ashelin kicked Vega in the face, knocking him down. "I know your boss is up to something, prettyboy!" The she-elf said. "Now tell me what it is!"

"So you like being the nosy type, eh?" Vega chuckled as he got to his feet and lashed out at Ashelin (missing completely). "What makes you think Bison's doing something?"

"That stupid smirk tells me everything." Ashelin pointed out.

Vega's smirk vanished as the matador narrowed his eyes. "You think you can do anything? By the time you get out of the ring, Bison will have had most of the Master Emerald shards anyway!" He said.

"Master Emerald?" Ashelin asked, forming a smirk of her own. "Thank you for cooperating."

With that, Ashelin booted Vega out of the ring, sending him falling into an elimination portal (and into Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage, where the bull stampeded him). As soon as Vega was gone, Ashelin pulled her communicator from her pocket.

"What's that?" Aila asked.

"My communicator." Ashelin replied as she spoke into it. "Torn, come in. Come in, Torn."

**(Dome; Snack Bar)**

Torn growled and ripped the communicator from his belt. "Just a minute, Ash!" He said as he put his communicator back on his belt and gave Sankuro a kick to the face. The huge man stepped back, but quickly recovered and swung his hammer. Torn saw the attack coming and jumped backwards.

"Hold still, elf!" Sankuro shouted as he swung his hammer again, striking the wall instead of Torn (and leaving an unsightly hole in the wall). "I can't crush you if you don't hold still!"

"Yeah. Like THAT'S gonna make me stand still." Torn muttered with a roll of his eyes. The brown-haired elf whipped out his gun and fired, but Sankuro proved to be fast and blocked the shots with his hammer, deflecting the shots into the walls and ceiling.

"Nice try, kid." The thief chuckled. "But that's not going to work."

Pulling his hammer backwards, Sankuro swung it out and attempted to take the elf's head off. Torn quickly ducked under the blow and drove his foot into the thief's stomach.

Across the room, Jak was relying on his hands to take down Earthquake. The huge thief grunted in annoyance as Jak dug his hands into his stomach. Following several hard blows to the stomach, Jak leapt into the air and spun around, slamming his leg into Earthquake's head.

Earthquake stepped back and growled, pulling his weapon into the air and swinging it down.

"Too slow, fatty." Jak said with a smirk as he jumped back. Earthquake's weapon slammed into the floor, missing the light-haired elf. "It's going to take more than that to take me down."

"Oh yeah?" Earthquake asked. "Well, let's see you avoid this one!"

Earthquake inhaled and exhaled a second later, breathing fire down at Jak. The male elf covered his face with his arms, and Earthquake used that to his advantage with a hard blow to the body. While Jak was bending over in pain and surprise, Earthquake lashed out again, catching Jak in the face and knocking him backwards.

Jak crashed into the wall, but quickly peeled himself away and landed on the ground, glaring daggers into Earthquake's eyes.

"You're asking for it!" Jak roared as he lunged at Earthquake.

Sankuro shoved the end of his hammer into Torn's stomach and lifted him into the air, flinging him across the room. Torn landed on his side, but quickly got to his feet and whipped out a small knife.

"So you like to fight with weapons?" Torn asked. "Okay. Have it your way."

With that, Torn sprung to life and flew at Sankuro, swinging his knife. Sankuro quickly blocked the attack with his hammer, then swung his weapon, striking Torn in the face and sending him sprawling.

Torn slowly got to his feet, but shook the attack off and turned to face Sankuro again. "Okay. I'd say that it's about time Jak and I stopped fooling around." He said before turning to his partner. "Jak! Time to take out the trash!" He said.

Jak smirked. "Now you're talking my language, Torn." He said as he reared back and roared inhumanely, morphing and twisting until he had become a white-skinned, white haired, dark-eyed beast with long nails.

Earthquake saw this and stepped back in surprise. Dark Jak roared and lunged at the oversized bandit, digging his claws into Earthquake. Sankuro was also taken aback by Jak's twisted transformation and became distracted long enough for Torn to break out a hard combo of punches and kicks.

Dark Jak continued to strike Earthquake with a massive amount of energy-powered attacks. The huge man wasn't given a chance to counter or block and found himself going into a daze pretty quickly. Dark Jak leapt into the air and pulled his arm up, preparing to swing it down.

Torn looked up from attacking Sankuro and saw Dark Jak coming down. Smirking, Torn punches Sankuro one more time and jumped.

Dark Jak slammed his fist into the ground, sending a shockwave of dark energy out in all directions and launching both Earthquake and Sankuro into the air (Torn was airborne at the time, so the attack didn't affect him). Both bandits crashed into the floor as Jak gripped his head, morphing back into his normal self.

Torn looked down at Sankuro, only to see the bandit getting to his feet. The hammer-wielding man quickly backed away from Torn and Jak and fled the scene, running off to enter the ring.

"Should we go after him?" Jak asked as he stepped away from the unconscious Earthquake.

"Ashelin just called me. I'll see what she wants." Torn replied as he fished his communicator from his pocket and activated it. "Yeah, Ashelin?"

"Torn, I just eliminated that Vega guy from the Street Fighter node." Ashelin explained. "He's in cohorts with Bison and seems to know what he's up to."

"You want Jak and I to go to the Recovery Room to 'interrogate' him?" Torn asked.

"You got it. This may just be the lead we need." Ashelin replied.

"Got it, Ashelin." Torn nodded as he turned off his communicator and turned to Jak. "Leave fat boy, Jak. We need to get over to the Recovery Room."

**(The Arena)**

Kooper ducked into his shell and spun around Aoi, whom swung her hands down in an attempt to actually hit the smaller figure. The blue-shelled koopa quickly arrived behind Aoi and popped back out of his shell, jumping into the air and kicking Aoi at the same time.

Feeling the hard kick, Aoi stepped forward and turned around to face the koopa, only to have Kooper launch himself and ricochet off of Aoi's head.

"Hold still!" Aoi shouted. "I can't hit you!"

"It's not my fault that I'm fast." Kooper shrugged as he spun himself forward and launched himself into Aoi's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Aoi coughed a couple of times and looked at Kooper, narrowing her eyes. "Maybe I just need to anticipate his attack." She mused.

Kooper launched himself at Aoi again. However, the dark-haired woman was expecting this and leaned to the side, reaching out with her hands. Aoi's aim was true and she managed to catch Kooper's shell, preventing him from attacking her.

Noticing that he wasn't moving, Kooper poked his head out of his shell and found himself staring at Aoi's angry face. He flashed a nervous grin, but that didn't stop Aoi from throwing him into a turnbuckle.

Kooper groaned as he got out of his shell and looked at Aoi. "Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought." He noted. "I'll have to be more careful."

Ducking into his shell, Kooper once again spun himself at Aoi. The dark-haired woman pulled her foot back in an attempt to kick the blue-shelled koopa out of the ring, but when she swung her foot, Kooper maneuvered himself around Aoi. Jumping out of his shell, Kooper gave Aoi a hard kick from behind, forcing her towards the ropes.

Aoi stopped herself from falling over the ropes and prepared to turn, but Kooper once again ricocheted off of her head. Aoi collapsed, unconscious, as Kooper pushed her underneath the bottom rope and out of the ring.

Aoi landed in Tetris. Needless to say, with her unconscious, she was a sitting duck.

DrTempo took aim with one of his guns and fired it at Mario. The red-clad plumber ducked under the shot and rushed forward, giving DrTempo a hard punch to the face and knocking him backwards.

Recoiling in pain, DrTempo shook his head and looked at Mario. "Maybe challenging Mario wasn't the best idea I've ever had." DrTempo said to himself. "And I'm running out of energy again. I need to get him out of the ring before my energy runs dry."

Changing forms again, DrTempo summoned a beam sword in his hand and charged Mario. The portly plumber stayed in his stance, then took action.

"Yahoo!!" Mario shouted as he performed the Mario Tornado, striking DrTempo with a flurry of punches. The last punch knocked DrTempo away even further.

"Okay. Trying this again…" DrTempo said as he rushed forward and prepared to swing his sword. Pulling his arm into the air, DrTempo swung his sword down in an attempt to attack Mario.

However, DrTempo suddenly found himself facing the other way when he pulled off the attack. Looking around, confused, DrTempo turned and saw Mario holding his cape a smirking.

"It's a-gonna take a-more than a-that." Mario said as he rushed the surprised DrTempo and performed his Coinbox Jump, lifting both fighters into the air.

While in the air, DrTempo suddenly found that he was getting close to the ropes. However, when he looked at Mario, it was already too late. The portly plumber had performed his meteor smash, sending DrTempo out of the ring.

DrTempo landed in Street Fighter 3, where he got into a fight with Necro.

Mario landed on his feet and turned to see what Luigi was doing. He saw his brother throwing Midknight out of the ring (and into Castlevania, where Simon Belmont wonder why nothing was killing him). Mario wandered over.

"Hey a-Luigi!" Mario greeted. "What do you a-want to do now?"

Luigi turned his head and saw Bowser continuing to chase Sonic down (how he was doing it was anyone's guess). "Normally, I would suggest double-teaming Bowser, but it looks like he's got his hands full already." He shrugged.

"Trap Shot!" King shouted as she kicked the air, sending her trademark projectile at Muscle Power. The blonde wrestler simply held up his arm and blocked the attack. However, he wasn't prepared for King to rush forward and give him a kick to the head, knocking him down.

King quickly pulled her foot into the air and slammed it down onto the downed wrestler's back. Muscle Power growled and jumped to his feet, knocking King backwards. Muscle Power advanced, cracking his knuckles, as King got up and stood in her stance.

"You think that you're big and tough, don't you?" King asked as she jumped into the air and kicked at Muscle Power, making him step back a couple of feet. "Well, let me be the one to prove you wrong!"

"What is it you guys have against us World Heroes, anyway?" Muscle Power asked as he grabbed King's leg when she kicked again and threw her aside. "Some of us have done pretty well."

"That may be so, but most of the people here have had a lot more fighting experience than you!" King replied as she leapt at Muscle Power and kicked him in the stomach.

Muscle Power backed away, clutching his stomach. "That shouldn't make a difference!" He insisted.

"Sometimes, that's what makes you or breaks you." King replied with a smirked as she kicked the wrestler in the face several times.

While he was being kicked, Muscle Power growled and pushed himself forward, knocking King off balance. Pulling his fist back, Muscle Power punched King and sent her sprawling. "Want me to make you eat those words?!" He asked as he grabbed King and suplexed her. "Well, here it comes!"

Grabbing both of King legs, Muscle Power started spinning, taking King with him.

"_NUM..."_

King started to snap out of her daze. Shaking her head, she suddenly realized how fast Muscle Power was spinning her.

"…_BAH…"_

Everyone left in the ring stopped what they were doing and took a step back, not wanting to get caught in the crossfire if Muscle Power's aim was off.

"…_**ONE!!!!"**_

With that, Muscle Power let go of King's legs. The female kickboxer was sent flying clear out of the ring, going so far as to slam into the forcefield protecting the audience from stray attack. Still in disbelief at the sheer power of Muscle Power's throw, King fell headlong into an elimination portal.

King landed in Kirby's Adventure, where Paint Roller attempted to use his drawings to take her down (it didn't work).

Standing aside, Ashelin, Galford and Aila watched Muscle Power's display of strength and looked at each other nervously.

"I was contemplating challenging him to a fight, but now I'm not so sure." Ashelin admitted.

"Remind me never to put on any insulting music for him in future tournaments." Aila shook her head.

That's when Uriko jumped in and gave Aila a kick to the head. The dark-skinned girl staggered to the side and shot a dark glare at the teenage girl.

"What's your problem?!" Aila asked. "I wasn't ready!"

"I was just trying to get an easy elimination." Uriko shrugged.

Aila growled and whipped out her bow and arrow. "Okay. You want a fight? You've got one." She said.

"Need help, kid?" Ashelin asked.

Aila shook her head. "This one's mine."

Uriko was the first to act, rushing Aila and kicking at her. Aila was ready for this and ducked under the kick. Quickly spinng with one leg outstretched, Aila tripped Uriko off of the one foot she was standing on, sending the teenager crashing to the canvas. Uriko quickly got to her feet and rushed at Aila, throwing a punch (which looked unusual consider that her fist was at least six inches inside her sleeve).

The Karayan girl took the punch to the face and stepped back, pulling out her bow and firing three arrows at her opponent. Uriko easily avoided the arrows (which ended up getting embedded into one of the turnbuckles) and pounced again. Aila blocked Uriko's next attack and pushed her away.

An idea suddenly struck the dark-skinned girl's head. "Why do you wear such long sleeves?" Aila asked.

"I dunno." Uriko shrugged. "They're comfortable."

"But haven't you ever thought that your opponents could take advantage of those long sleeves?"

"Like what?" Uriko asked, confused.

Without giving Uriko time to react, Aila rushed her and grabbed both of the sleeves of Uriko's jacket. Aila crossed the sleeves and rushed behind Uriko, tying the two sleeves into a knot behind her back.

Uriko suddenly realized that her favourite jacket had just been used as a makeshift straitjacket, and she wasn't too thrilled about it. "Hey! That's not fair!" Uriko said as she struggled to free her arms. "I can't move my arms!"

"You brought this on yourself." Aila replied casually as she picked Uriko up and threw her out of the ring.

Uriko landed in World of Warcraft. Seeing as how she couldn't use her arms, she decided to get into hiding.

Lilly Kane held up her staff and blocked a claw slash from J. Talbain. The wolfman attempted another attack, but Lilly proved to be too quick and continued to block his attacks.

"I don't want to do this, but you're leaving me no choice!" Lilly warned as she summoned up some more cold energy and swung her staff, expelling a wave of ice from the tip. Talbain easily blocked the blow and continued forward.

"You're extremely skilled, Miss Kane. In fact, I would hate to fight you if you didn't have so much fatigue weighing you down." Talbain said. "However, you are starting to tire out due to being in the ring so long."

Lilly suddenly realized that she was breathing heavily. Talbain was right. She had been fighting for a while and was really tiring out. However, there was something that just made her continue fighting, even though she felt like her legs could buckle on her.

"I…I can still fight…" Lilly said, taking deep breaths.

"I find that unlikely." Talbain sighed as he pressed forward and gave Lilly a kick, although it was much lighter than his previous attacks. He didn't want to really hurt the girl. Just make her work hard enough to tire herself out completely.

Lilly stepped back and swung her staff at the wolfman, whom easily ducked under the blow and rolled towards Lilly, tripping her and sending her to the canvas.

The younger Kane sibling tried to get up, but it was no use. Lilly collapsed, defeated.

Talbain sighed and gingerly picked Lilly up, depositing her over the ropes and letting her fall into an elimination portal.

Lilly landed on a bed in Paper Mario, where she curled up and fell asleep.

J. Talbain sighed and turned to see how everyone remaining was doing. Mario and Luigi were talking, as if trying to come up with a decent strategy. Bowser was still chasing Sonic, whom was easily running from the giant and even running backwards while making faces at the king of koopas. Kooper, whom looked relatively fresh, simply looked towards the entrance curtain. Galford was running in to challenge Hsien-Ko, but Ashelin and Aila seemed to be telling him to stay back. Terry looked almost untouched and readied himself for the next wave of fighters while Muscle Power rotated his arm and prepared himself for more action.

Talbain looked up towards the entrance curtain, knowing that the next fighter would be entering any minute…

FINAL SCORE: (15 votes on the main fight, 14 on the first bonus fight and 13 on the second)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

MARIO MARIO (SSB) (12:3) 9 (Millia Rage, DrTempo)

TERRY BOGARD (KOF) (11:4) 7 (Basara, Zato)

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (11:5) 6 (Bao, Midknight)

BOWSER (SSB) (12:6) 6 (Pyron)

HSIEN-KO (DS) (10:5) 5 (Bomb Man)

KOOPER (PM) (10:5) 5 (Aoi Umenokouji)

J. TALBAIN (DS) (11:6) 5 (Lilly Kane)

ASHELIN (J&D) (10:6) 4 (Vega)

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (StH) (11:7) 4 (Franco Bash)

AILA (S3) (8:7) 1 (Uriko)

MUSCLE POWER (WH) (8:7) 1 (King)

GALFORD (8:8) 0 (Nemesis)

**(ELIMINATED)**

LILLY KANE (KOF:MI2) (10:10) 0 (Nash)

DRTEMPO (FT) (7:8) -1 (Jeffry McWild)

VEGA (SFA3) (7:8) -1 (Bridget)

KING (KOF) (7:9) -2

JEFFRY MCWILD (VF) (7:9) -2

MIDKNIGHT (EC) (6:9) -3

MILLIA RAGE (GG) (6:9) -3

BRIDGET (GG) (6:10) -4

URIKO (BR) (6:10) -4

PYRON (DS) (6:10) -4

BOMB MAN (MM) (5:10) -5

ZATO (GGXX) (5:10) -5

AOI UMENOKOUJI (VF) (5:10) -5

NASH (S3) (5:10) -5

NEMESIS (RE) (5:10) -5

FRANCO BASH (FF) (3:12) -8

BASARA (SS) (3:12) -8

BAO (KOF) (2:13) -11

BONUS MATCHES:

"Undercover Work" 

JAK and TORN (J&D) _**whallop**_ EARTHQUAKE and SANKURO (SS)

10 to 4

"**One Mickey Too Many"**

MICKEY MCFIST (B&B) and MICKEY ROGERS (AOF2) _**defeat**_ KING LION (KE)

7 to 6

**Surprise of the Century:** Muscle Power not only getting an elimination, but surviving the section. I honestly didn't see that one coming.


	23. Section Ten

Section Ten 

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Twelve fighters were still in the ring. Before the next section could officially start, eighteen more fighters needed to enter the ring. The only ones focused on the entrance curtain were Kooper, Terry, Muscle Power and J. Talbain. Bowser was chasing Sonic, the Mario brothers were talking about a strategy and Galford was fighting Hsien-Ko (with Ashelin and Aila telling him to back off).

Hearing the audience cheering, the few fighters turned towards the entrance curtain to watch the next fighter enter the ring.

"**METAKNIGHT!" (SSB)**

The audience cheered as the small, winged sword fighter of Pop Star rushed down to the ring and jumped in. Spreading his wings in midair, Metaknight glided into the ring and dropped to the canvas, whipping out his sword at the same time.

Landing on his feet, Metaknight ran headlong towards Terry. The elder Bogard brother saw the small fighter coming and jumped to the side as Metaknight slashed beside him.

"Nice try, shorty." Terry said with a smirk.

"Don't judge me because of my size." Metaknight said. "I'm the most skilled swordsman on my planet."

"Aren't you the ONLY-"

"Shut up." Metaknight growled. "Just shut up."

"**VANESSA LEWIS!" (VF)**

The dark-skinned beauty of Virtua Fighter came out from behind the curtain and played to the crowd as she made her way down to the ring. Once she got into the ring, Vanessa made her way over to Ashelin, hoping for a fight.

"Excuse me." Vanessa said as she put her hand on Ashelin's shoulder.

The redhead she-elf jumped and reacted accordingly: Grabbing Vanessa's hand and flipping her over her shoulder. It was only once Vanessa was on the canvas did Ashelin remember that it was a fighting tournament and not life-threatening.

"Sorry about that." Ashelin muttered.

Vanessa got to her feet. "Pretty impressive strength." She said. "You must train a lot."

"I've had practice." Ashelin shrugged.

"**CRUMP!" (PM)**

"Buh-huh-huh!" Crump laughed as he stomped down to the ring. "Time for me to prove that I can handle myself against the best of them!"

Landing in the ring, the short, fat henchman suddenly saw a familiar figure in the ring. "Oh! Would you look at that? Mario!" Crump said. "Maybe I can trounce his behind as well and prove to lord Grodus that I can take him down!"

However, on his way over, Crump found himself staring into the angry eyes of Kooper.

"Don't go near Mario, fat guy." Kooper warned.

"Back off, koopa." Crump replied.

"Not happening." Kooper said, putting up his fists.

"**KAZUMA!" (GF)**

To a mixed reaction, the Galaxy Fight ninja came out from behind the curtain and made his way down to the ring and jumped in. Whipping out his sword, Kazuma went over to challenge Muscle Power, seeing him as an easy elimination.

"Whatcha looking for, bud?" Muscle Power asked.

"A fight, mainly." Kazuma replied. "Think you can provide?"

"Can I provide?' Muscle Power asked. "I'm numbah one!"

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

"**BALD BOY!" (TFS)**

The new TFS resident lived up to his name with his bald head. Dressed in a black football uniform, Bald Boy slapped his fist into his palm and charged down to the ring, leaping in headfirst.

Bald Boy ran over to Aila, hoping to get a fight from her. "Can I interest you in a fight?" The TFS'er asked.

Aila ducked under a stray bomb (courtesy of Hsien-Ko). "I'm sorta busy trying to get Galford away from this girl!" She replied.

Bald Boy scratched his head. "Need any help, then?"

"If you want, but try not to get yourself killed!"

"**ROBERT GARCIA!" (KOF)**

Standing outside of the entrance curtain, Robert tossed a coin to himself a couple of times before catching it and putting it in his pocket. Once the coin was in his pocket, Robert ran down to the ring.

This first thing Robert did was go over to J. Talbain to see if he could fight him. However, before he could get far, Sonic zoomed past him.

"Outta my way, small fry!" Bowser roared as he swatted Robert aside as he passed by.

Robert groaned as he got to his feet. Making sure no one would run him over this time, Robert ran over to Talbain.

**(SSB Locker Room)**

"We've got a fair amount of people in the ring." Captain Falcon noted. "We seem to be in good shape."

"That may be so, but the tournament's only half over." Fox reminded.

"Meh. I'm not worried."

Peach was about to add her two cents when she heard a rapid knocking at the door. Curious, the pink-clad princess walked over to the door and opened in. No sooner was the door opened when a blur of green shot into the locker room and latched onto Peach.

"Peach, something's happened!" Mimi wailed. "I can't find them! They're gone!"

"C-Calm down, Mimi!" Peach said. "Who's gone?"

"Nassy and O'Chunks!" Mimi cried. "Nassy told us to meet her after one of us got eliminated, but I can't find her! I've tried to see if O'Chunks has seen her, but he's gone, too!"

"Well, O'Chunks couldn't have gone far." Peach assured. "He's entering the ring in a couple of sections."

"But…What about Nastasia?' Mimi asked, rubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"She's probably with him." Peach suggested.

Mimi shook her head. "No, she's not. She's not in her spot in the crowd and I can't find her in the hotel."

Peach bit her lip. She wasn't really sure what to say, now. She knew that Mimi considered Nastasia like a big sister, or even a mother, and she was always prone to getting severely upset whenever something came up.

"Look, I don't enter the ring for a while." Peach said. "How about we go look for her together? If O'Chunks is still in the ring when I enter, I'll ask him if he's seen her."

Mimi simply nodded, continuing to wipe her tears of fear away. With that, she led the pink-clad princess down the hallway, starting the search.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"Why the heck are we waiting here?" Rawk Hawk asked. "We should be storming that creep's room right now."

"Lilly just got eliminated." Billy replied. "We need to wait for her to catch up before we move on."

"Be patient, oaf." Koopinator scolded the yellow giant. "To go against Bison, we'll need all the help we can get."

"You think this many people is enough, though?" Blue Mary asked, doing a quick head count. "I think we're going to need quite a bit more."

"You kidding?" Rawk Hawk laughed as he stepped over to Tiny. "I'm sure the big guy here and I could bench press half of Bison's men ourselves!"

"Uh…Policewoman have point." Tiny pointed out. "It better safe than sorry."

"Thanks a lot, pal." Rawk Hawk said flatly.

"Bison's no pushover, mon." Dee Jay reminded Rawk Hawk. "Fight him unprepared and you'll likely get killed."

"Even still, waiting around isn't going to do us any good." Ally Gator pointed out.

"Da! Ve are needingk to be movingk quickly!" Krauser agreed.

"Not without us, you're not!"

Everyone turned to see Kid USA, Cream, Maiagaru, Kasumi, J. Maxx and Brian Battler enter the lobby.

"Big bro!" Ally said. "You know about this plot, too?"

"Know about it? I was almost killed BECAUSE of it." Kid USA shook his head. "If Cream here hadn't shown up with that piece of emerald, I would be dead now."

"It's a shard of the Master Emerald. It holds immense power." Cream replied. "Knowing him, mister Knuckles is probably looking for these."

"So is that all of your allies?" Ky asked.

"No. We've got two more coming." Kid USA shook his head. "They should be getting here soon."

"Well, we'd best wait for them as well." Billy noted.

Rawk Hawk muttered something under his breath and folded his arms. "All this waiting is making me bored." He said.

**(The Arena)**

"**CHUN-LI!" (SFA3)**

Street Fighter's leading lady came out to a loud cheer. Setting her sights on the ring, Chun-Li stepped down and got into the arena.

"Looks like Vega got eliminated." Chun-Li noted. "Too bad. I was hoping to give him a few punches myself."

"Lady! You gotta help me!" Sonic said as he rushed over to Chun-Li. "That villain over there is trying to kill me, man!"

Chun-Li narrowed her eyes at Bowser, whom lumbered over. "Step aside, lady. My fight's with short, blue and spiky."

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, scum?" Chun-Li said, cracking her knuckles.

Meanwhile, Sonic chuckled. "That should keep big, green and ugly occupied for a bit." He said as he continued on to challenge Mario.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Nineteen!**"

"**STORMTROOPER!" (Star Wars)**

Much like in the last tournament, a lone Stormtrooper emerged from the curtain and made his way down to the ring. The crowd response was much warmer than last year, as people were cheering instead of laughing due to the expendable grunt's success in the ring in the previous tournament.

"I'll make Lord Vader proud." The white-clad soldier said as he stepped into the ring. "This tournament is going to feel the wrath of the Galactic Empire."

The Stormtrooper whipped out his blaster rifle and shot a laser bolt at Crump. The portly henchman took the laser bolt to the back, making him take his attention off of Kooper (whom quickly slipped off to start a fight elsewhere).

"Buh-huh-huh! How amusing!" Crump laughed. "You trying to take me out that way! Because I'm so popular, people should know that lasers don't have any effect on me!"

The Stormtrooper paused. "Oops. Looks like I mistook you for Batman, but now I guess you're too short and fat." He said as he walked off. "Sorry. I just think I'd rather fight someone more worthwhile."

"H-Hey! Get back here!" Crump shouted as he gave chase.

"**LI XIANGFEI!" (FF)**

The Chinese glutton (although she was still extremely thin) came out from behind the curtain, balancing three meat buns on her nose. Hitting them into the air, Xiangfei opened her mouth, catching all three meat buns and swallowing them at the same time.

"Mmmm…That's good eating." Xiangfei said as she rushed down to the ring.

As soon as Xiangfei was in the ring, Kazuma crashed into her, courtesy of Muscle Power's throw from across the ring.

"Ugh…Sorry about that." Kazuma said as he got to his feet.

"Don't tell me that wannabe is beating you." Xiangfei said.

"Hey, you wanna go challenge him or something?!" Kazuma asked.

Xiangfei stood in silence, shrugged and rushed forward, straight at Muscle Power.

"**HUGO!" (S3)**

The main protagonist of Suikoden 3 came out to a decent-sized cheer. Swinging his dagger a couple of times, Hugo ran down to the ring, charging his True Fire Rune.

When Hugo landed in the ring, he looked around, suddenly seeing Aila still in the ring. Hugo rushed over to his fellow Karayan. "Hey, Aila! Good to see that you're still in the ring!" He said.

"Hey, it feels good to get out of that Sound Booth once in a while." Aila chuckled.

"How IS it in there, anyway?" Hugo asked.

Aila shrugged. "Pretty good. Shadow and Astaroth are good friends to me." She replied.

"No offense, but you three make a very unusual-looking trio." Hugo shook his head. "I can't believe that you're good friends with an immortal hedgehog and a bloodthirsty demon."

"Don't say that about Astaroth. He's a sweetie."

"**SANKURO!" (SS)**

The crowd mainly booed the thief that emerged from the curtain. Paying it no mind, Sankuro walked down to the ring, his hammer slung over his shoulder. Stepping into the ring, Sankuro looked around for exactly three seconds before a weight slammed into his face, making him collapse.

Hsien-Ko bounded over, looking worried. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I was aiming for that American ninja and missed!" She said. That's when she saw that Sankuro was looking a little beat up as he got to his feet. "Wait. I didn't throw it that hard to cause that much damage. What happened?"

"Uh…Nothing." Sankuro said, trying to forget about his tussle with Jak and Torn.

"**FUUMA!" (WH)**

To a mixed reaction, the red-clad ninja came out from behind the curtain and rushed down to the ring, jumping in.

Once he landed, Fuuma rushed over to Muscle Power, whom had just knocked Xiangfei away. "This is great! There are two of us in the arena at once!" Fuuma announced.

"Uh…Yeah? So?" Muscle Power asked.

"We can double-team all of these losers and take the crown!" Fuuma replied.

"Uh…Just try not to get in the way." Muscle Power said.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Fuuma asked. "Usually, you'd be running around, saying that you're 'numbah one' about now."

Muscle Power paused. _"Am I really like that?"_ He thought.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"What the heck are we doing here?' Gumshoe asked as the security force walked down the hallway.

"Because this script is saying that we need to be here now." Max said, reading a booklet that read 'Megamix Tournament 2' on it.

"How can you argue with logic like that, man?" Psymon asked Gumshoe, making the detective step away from him.

"Look, the only reason I signed on for this job was to keep the peace." Gumshoe pointed out. "Not to put up with two lunatics."

"Guh." Marilyn agreed.

"What have we done to show that we're lunatics?" Psymon asked defensively. He was met with cold, flat stares from Gumshoe, Marilyn and Sergei. "Don't answer that."

"We're just treading water, here." Gumshoe explained. "If I went this slow back in my node, I would have been fired ages ago."

"Well, we won't have to wait long." Max said, pointing down the hallway in the direction the group was walking. "According to this, we should be meeting up with someone right about…Now."

As if one cue, someone came walking around the corner and walked straight into Psymon. The dreadlocked psycho stepped to the side and laughed.

"Boy! That's what I call great timing!" Psymon said as he looked at whom he had walked into.

Unfortunately, the newcomer didn't look as pleasant as Psymon. "Out of the way, worm." Ganondorf Dragmire said.

"Hey, watch your mouth." Gumshoe ordered. "We're the security force here. We have full authority over everyone here."

"You have no authority over me!" Ganondorf said. "I am Ganondorf Dragmire!"

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Mire." Max said, shaking Ganondorf's hand. "I'm Max."

Ganondorf growled as he swatted Max aside, sending the white creature crashing into the wall.

Sergei growled as his red eyes deepened. The giant rabbit stepped forward to take the evil king on. Marilyn followed behind, cracking her knuckles.

"This could be rather interesting."

Gumshoe looked to the side and saw Psymon simply standing still, watching the fight. "What's wrong with you?! Why aren't you moving in to help?!" He asked.

"The script says that only Sergei and Marilyn can fight this guy." Psymon, whom was now reading the booklet, replied casually.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does. Here. Read this." Psymon said as he passed the booklet to Gumshoe.

"Uh…'_Gumshoe reads part of script Psymon points out as Sergei and Marilyn start fist-fight with Ganondorf Dragmire_'." Gumshoe read before pausing and looking ahead with a confused expression.

**(The Arena)**

"**HUITZIL!" (DS)**

_(You're wondering who I am…)_

_(Machine-o-matic man…)_

_(With parts made in Japan…)_

_(I am the modern man)_

The gold robot came out to a mixed reaction and 'Mr. Roboto;. Huitzil paid it no mind and stepped down to the ring, preparing to take on whomever came at it. Huitzil set its sights on J. Talbain and Hsien-Ko, seeing them as threats despite them being its nodal companions.

_(I've got a secret…I've been hiding…Under my skin…)_

_(My heart is human…My blood is boiling…My brain IBM…)_

_(So if you see me…Acting strangely…Don't be surprised…)_

_(I'm just a man who…Needs someone…And somewhere to hide!)_

_(To keep me alive…To keep me alive!)_

When Huitzil landed in the ring, it stepped towards J. Talbain when Luigi jumped in and struck it in the head. Huitzil turned and looked down at Luigi, whom was now looking nervous.

"Oh. It's not a guy in a suit." Luigi said as he backed away. "It's a real robot."

Huitzil turned its left hand into a chainsaw. Luigi ran away screaming, but Huitzil gave chase.

"**SHINGO YABUKI!" (KOF)**

Kyo's self-proclaimed student came out to a decent-sized cheer. Punching the air a few times, Shingo ran down to the ring and leapt in headfirst.

Seeing the Stormtrooper fighting Crump, Shingo rushed over. "Shingo Kick!" He shouted, launching himself forward in a flying kick.

Crump looked up in time to see Shingo's foot fly into his face. As the fat henchman recoiled, the Stormtrooper looked down at Shingo.

"Thanks a lot, kid. I was starting to think he'd NEVER go away." The Stormtrooper replied.

"Uh…No problem." Shingo said, not wanting to tell the Stormtrooper that he was the young teenager's intended target.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twenty!**"

"**LEON POWALSKI!" (Star Fox)**

Up in the Eliminated Seating, Falco did a spit take with his water and looked at the entrance curtain with wide eyes.

Indeed, there was Leon. The chameleon looked up at Falco, smirked evilly and waved. Falco's eye twitched a few times before he jumped to his feet and ran from the Eliminated Seating, screaming his head off.

Leon saw this and shook his head. "Pity. I would have loved to see the look on his face when I beat his elimination record." He said as he stepped into the ring and camouflaged himself, blending into the background.

Ashelin, in the meantime, had given up on getting Galford away from Hsien-Ko and was fighting Vanessa Lewis. The two woman fought for a bit, dodging each other's punches and kicks.

"My. Such fierce combat." Leon's voice said, startling the two women. He suddenly materialized again, his arm on Ashelin's shoulder. "You sure look like you've had practice, my dear."

"Remove the arm before I tear it from your socket, you creep." Ashelin threatened, narrowing her eyes.

Leon lifted a non-existent eyebrow. "Well, well, well. THAT is the type of attitude I like in a woman." He said.

Ashelin quickly punched the chameleon in the face.

"**SLAYER!" (GG)**

The gentleman vampire came out from behind the curtain and studied the ring for a few seconds, trying to come up with a decent strategy. Setting his sights on Bowser, Slayer walked down to the ring and stepped in.

Unlike those before him, Slayer easily maneuvered around whomever was in his path to the king of koopas. Sonic flew past him, Mario jumped over him, a blaster shot from the Stormtrooper soared over his head and an arrow (courtesy of Aila) shot behind him.

Eventually, Slayer arrived at Bowser's side, only to see that he had his hands full with Chun-Li.

"Looks like you're in need of assistance, my good man." Slayer said.

"Sure. Give me a hand with this crazy lady so I can resume chasing down that little blue punk." Bowser said.

Chun-Li narrowed her eyes. "Two against one now? Sounds like good odds to me." She said as she jumped at the two.

"**JUAN!" (S3)**

_(Too many days like the other days)_

_(I feel I'm lost like it's yesterday)_

_(Half expecting Saturday)_

_(I can't seem to turn around)_

_(Turn around to you again)_

_(Half expecting Saturday)_

The young and lazy Bujitsu teacher came out, yawning and stretching. He had been napping in the Ready Room for a while and, as luck would have it, he woke up when he had to enter the ring.

_(By the way, by the way, I'm not okay)_

_(By the way, by the way, I'm not okay)_

_(By the way, by the way, I'm not okay...)_

_(To be awake is the only thing I want!)_

_(With you, I'm just walking in my sleep!)_

_(To be awake is the only thing I want!)_

_(With you, I'm just walking in my sleep!)_

Juan scanned the ring for allies as he made his way down. "Hugo and Aila." He noted. "Not bad, I guess."

Fuuma saw him enter and rushed over, attempting to give him a karate chop while he wasn't looking.

Without looking, Juan shot his hand to the side and caught Fuuma's wrist. Juan quickly turned his arm, flipping Fuuma into the air and making the redhead ninja land on his back.

"What the heck?!" Fuuma asked.

"I've got the biggest string of combos in my node and I'm one of the highest damage dealers in the game." Juan replied simply. "I may be lazy and sleep a lot, but I'm still the best at what I do."

Fuuma started sweating, only now realizing that he had gotten into a fight with a fighting machine. He quickly looked back. "Give me a hand, Muscle Power!" He called out.

"You're on your own, Fuuma." Muscle Power replied as he walked away. He was never really one to think rationally, but there was a first time for everything.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**PROTOMAN!" (MM)**

Coming out to a techno remix of his theme song, Protoman stood outside the entrance curtain, his scarf wafting in the wind (even though there wasn't any to begin with). Protoman hit the ring and went over to help Luigi with Huitzil.

Jumping in, Protoman gave the gold robot a hard kick to the face, making Huitzil stagger backwards.

"Why are you so scared of this thing?" Protoman asked the green-clad plumber.

"You would be too if you were human!" Luigi replied.

"Okay. You have a valid point." Protoman shrugged. He suddenly saw Huitzil coming at the two of them. "Here it comes again."

"Ack! Quick! Run!"

"You can." Protoman said as he whipped out his shield. "I'm going to take it on."


	24. Section Ten Results

MUDMAN (WH) (0:6) Section Ten Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

"Get back, creep!" Chun-Li shouted at Bowser as she kicked at his head. The koopa king ducked under the blow. "Now why were you chasing that poor, defenseless hedgehog?!"

"Defenseless?!" Bowser asked as he clawed at the policewoman. "That little shrimp was just playing innocent! If you had seen what he did, you'd be chasing him down as well!"

"Don't compare me to you!" Chun-Li roared. "I'm above attacking civilians!"

"Yeesh. There's just no getting through to you, is there?" Bowser asked.

Ever since Sonic had told Chun-Li about Bowser's 'bullying', the policewoman had yet to give the king of koopas a break. Bowser wanted to finish his fight and continue to hunt down Sonic for the inadvertent elimination of Mewtwo. The rest of the fighters were staying back because they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

"Look! Just let me go after that little blue punk!" Bowser said. "I have a score to settle with him!"

"You really think that I'm going to let you through?" Chun-Li asked. "You've got another thing coming, buster!"

Sankuro growled and swung his huge hammer at Galford. The blonde ninja jumped backwards and swung his sword, blocking Sankuro's hammer and canceling out the attack.

"Why are you always this bad of a thorn in my side?!" Sankuro growled.

"You are but a lowly criminal, fool." Galford replied coldly as he swung his sword again. "I cannot let any criminals go free, even the lowly thugs and petty thieves."

"I resent that! I'm no mere thug!" Sankuro insisted. "I'm ringleader-worthy!"

"Look, I've dealt with you before." Galford pointed out. "If I considered you 'ringleader-worthy', you'd be a bigger threat to me."

"Hey!"

Suddenly, Sankuro was pushed forward. Galford lifted an eyebrow and stepped backwards.

"Excuse me!" A disembodied voice said as Sankuro was given an invisible punch to the face. As Sankuro staggered away, Leon Powalski materialized on the canvas.

Thinking the chameleon was on his side, Galford bowed politely. "I appreciate the assistance." He said.

Leon smirked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not exactly on your side." He said as he lunged at Galford.

"I was afraid of that." Galford muttered as he held up his sword and blocked a blow from the reptilian assassin.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Hey, SSBFreak?" Unknown1 asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why exactly did we invite the Stormtrooper back?" Unknown1 asked. "I thought we were inviting Darth Vader."

"Vader declined the invitation in favour of entering that 'Tournament of Legends' Sonic Phantom is running." SSBFreak explained. "Something about fighting the Soul Caliber characters to 'prepare for the future'."

"Prepare for the future?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Yeah. Vader's going to be in Soul Caliber 4." Unknown1 nodded.

**(Dome; Recovery Room)**

Vega growled as he left the Recovery Room. He couldn't believe that he let that redhead she-elf get the better of him so easily and swore that he'd get revenge on her before the night was over.

"Well, now that that's over, I suppose Bison would want to see me." Vega mused to himself. "I'd better get back to him before he gets mad."

Vega took two steps forward and froze when he saw two men blocking his way. Or rather, two elves.

Seeing the two newcomers reminded the matador of Ashelin, and he narrowed his eyes. "You're friends with that redhead elf, aren't you?" He asked.

"What if we are?" Jak asked, slapping a fist into his palm.

"Then I'm going to have to skin you alive." Vega replied, pulling out his claw and readying himself. However, he wasn't prepared for Torn to give him a hard kick to the face, knocking him down.

Torn shook his head. "Well, let's see what we've got here." He said.

"Hey, Torn. Look at this." Jak said as he grabbed a locker key that was tied around Vega's wrist. "This looks like a key for the lockers in the pool area."

Vega's eyes widened. "Don't you dare take that!" He shouted, knowing what was inside the locker the key was for.

"Then it IS important." Jak said with a smirk as he punched Vega in the face, rendering him unconscious. He easily took the key from Vega's wrist and examined it. "I wonder what's inside the locker that this opens…"

"Only one way to find out." Torn said. "Come on, Jak. Let's find the pool."

"Right."

With that, Jak and Torn turned and walked off, leaving Vega on the floor, unconscious.

**(The Arena)**

Li Xiangfei shoved her hand at Muscle Power, only for her palm to strike the wrestler's thick forearm, doing no damage whatsoever. Muscle Power quickly grabbed the Chinese glutton and threw her aside.

This didn't set too well with Xiangfei, as she jumped to her feet quickly and rolled up imaginary sleeves. "How can this guy be beating me so bad?" She asked herself. "I always thought he was a real pushover…"

Not being one to give up, Xiangfei charged at the blonde wrestler and swung her foot. Muscle Power took the foot to the face and staggered to the side as Xiangfei pressed the attack.

However, Muscle Power regained his footing in time to see Xiangfei charging at him. Holding out his hands, Muscle Power caught the Chinese girl and threw her over his shoulder, sending her flying into a turnbuckle.

"Sorry, kid. Looks like I'm going to keep surprising you." Muscle Power said with a smirk.

Fuuma suddenly jumped in and laughed. "This is amazing!" He said. "We're taking the tournament by storm!"

"What the crap are you talking about, Fuuma?" Muscle Power asked. "I'm the only one out of the two of us that's gotten an elimination and you haven't really done anything since you entered."

"When did you get like this, man?" Fuuma asked. "I haven't heard you say 'I'm numbah one' since you entered."

Muscle Power narrowed his eyes in annoyance, grabbed Fuuma and threw him away, sending him towards the fight between Metaknight and Terry.

Metaknight slashed at Terry, but the elder Bogard jumped backwards and gave the sword-wielding puffball a kick, sending him over the ropes. Metaknight quickly spread his wings and flew back into the ring, slashing the surprised Terry with his sword.

"That's cheap! You've got wings!" Terry said.

"I'm not complaining." Metaknight replied as he jumped at Terry again.

"Get away from me, short stuff!" Terry shouted as he stepped to the side, letting Metaknight pass him.

However, Metaknight still completed his attack and slashed, but Terry was no longer in his path. Instead, Fuuma had just been thrown into his line of sight, causing the red-clad ninja to be attacked instead. The power from Metaknight's attack sent Fuuma flying out of the ring.

Fuuma landed in Mace. The lead character saw him and pulled her huge hammer over his head.

Protoman shook his head in hopelessness as Huitzil swung a chainsaw-like arm above a terrified Luigi's head as the green-clad plumber ducked. Protoman decided to help Luigi and rushed in with his shield in front of him.

"Hey, robot!" Protoman shouted as he rushed forward.

Huitzil momentarily took its attention off of Luigi and looked at Protoman. The helmeted robot rushed into Huitzil shield-first and sent the golden robot flying backwards.

However, this did little more than anger the golden robot. Huitzil quickly got up and stepped towards Protoman and Luigi again.

"That thing's unstoppable!" Luigi shouted in fear.

"Meh. I've fought worse." Protoman shrugged.

"Then how are we going to beat it?!"

"Just keep pressing the attack." Protoman explained. "Something that big moves real slow."

The two rushed forward, although Luigi was still a little hesitant. Huitzil swung its arms like clubs at the two of them, but Luigi backed away and Protoman leapt into the air, above the clubs. Protoman quickly struck Huitzil with his foot, making it stagger back.

"Get it now!" Protoman called down at Luigi. "While it's stunned!"

"O-Okay!" Luigi said as he rushed forward and delivered is flaming uppercut, which was lethal at close range. Even with its huge bulk, Huitzil found itself flying up and over the ropes.

Huitzil landed in Crash Twinsanity. Nina saw it enter and decided to attempt to take it apart.

Sankuro groaned as he got to his feet, a victim of a throw (courtesy of Galford). Looking ahead, he saw the American ninja in a duel with Leon. Forcing himself to his feet, Sankuro heaved his hammer and rushed the two again, hoping to do some damage.

However, on his way over, Hsein-Ko landed in front of him, skidding to a halt after Mario threw her.

"Hey! Get out of my way!" Sankuro shouted down at the Chinese ghost girl.

"You've got a real attitude problem." Hsein-Ko pointed out. "You should see someone about that."

"Move before I squash you flat!" Sankuro threatened as he pulled his hammer into the air.

"You don't wanna do that." Hsein-Ko shook her head.

"Oh yeah? Just watch!" With that, Sankuro swung his hammer down at the smaller fighter.

Hsein-Ko shrugged and swung her claws, slicing through the handle of Sankuro's hammer. The head of Sankuro's hammer fell uselessly to the canvas, but Sankuro didn't realize it until after he had bonked Hsein-Ko over the head with the handle.

"Ow!" Hsein-Ko whined, rubbed her head. "That hurt!"

Sankuro suddenly noticed that the head of his hammer was no longer attached to the handle. "What the-" He said.

That was all Sankuro could get out before Hsein-Ko grabbed him and threw him over the ropes. She then showed a surprising amount of strength by picking up the head of Sankuro's hammer with ease and tossing it out after him.

Sankuro landed in a sea of oil in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. The head of his hammer promptly fell on him.

Hsein-Ko nodded her head before turning to face Mario again. She saw the portly plumber throwing Aila out of the ring (sending the Karayan archer falling into Link's Crossbow Training, where she easily plowed through the levels of difficulty). Hsein-Ko quickly rushed over to continue her fight with him.

Vanessa Lewis ducked under a kick from Ashelin and quickly grabbed the she-elf around the waist, bending over backwards and slamming her into the canvas. Ashelin roared in pain as Vanessa released her. Ashelin gripped her arm as Vanessa grabbed her again and slammed her into the mat.

"Can't take it?" Vanessa asked with a smirk. "Bet you've never fought a woman of my strength before."

"No. But I can beat Sig in a fight, and he's stronger than you are." Ashelin replied as she got to her feet. "I can still take you out."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Vanessa said as she swung her foot (Ashelin ducked under it). "I think that the battle's pretty much over."

"Indeed it is." Ashelin nodded with a smirk. "However, it's over for you."

The she-elf rushed forward, spiking her elbow into the taller woman's stomach. Vanessa bent over in pain, providing Ashelin with an opening to give the dark-skinned fighter an uppercut to the face, launching Vanessa backwards.

Vanessa landed flat on her back, but she quickly shot to her feet again. However, this was what Ashelin was planning, and quickly jumped in with a punch to the stomach. Vanessa proved to be just as fast, blocking the blow. While Ashelin was distracted, Vanessa grabbed her arm.

"Looks like I win." Vanessa said as she started spinning around to prepare to throw Ashelin from the ring.

However, while she was getting spun, Ashelin sprung into action and slammed her feet into the canvas while in the air, thus canceling Vanessa's throw and catching her off guard. Ashelin quickly picked up where Vanessa left off and started spinning, throwing Vanessa out of the ring after a few seconds.

Vanessa landed in Mario Strikers Charged. The Boo with the ball turned invisible and shot through her, leaving her in the path of the three Hammer Bros. that quickly plowed her over.

Ashelin nodded and rotated her sore arms, starting to feel fatigued. She was about to continue on when she heard a familiar voice.

"**WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS TRYING TO STOP MY FIGHTS?!"**

Ashelin turned and saw Bowser grabbing Crump by the scruff of his shirt.

"**AND IT'S **_**YOU**_** OF ALL PEOPLE!! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT I **_**HATE**_** YOU X-NAUTS?!"** Bowser screamed at Crump as Chun-Li stood aside.

"Uh…" Crump started.

Bowser didn't give the overweight crony time to reply and pitched him out of the ring easily (where he landed in the node of Batman. The dark knight saw his getup and mistook him for a new villain in town).

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Sergei and Marilyn may not have been geniuses, but they knew that they were over their heads. Ganondorf connected a Gerudo Draon with Sergei's face, knocking the huge rabbit backwards a couple of steps. Marilyn tried to attack the evil warlock while his back was turned, but Ganondorf proved to be too quick and spun in place, kicking the Shadow Siren in the face.

Marilyn growled and sunk into the floor, appearing behind Ganondorf and striking him in the back. Ganondorf spun around and stared down the overweight Shadow Siren.

"You seem to enjoy pushing your luck." Ganondorf grunted as he pulled his fist back and charged up the Warlock Punch. Sergei stepped in front of Marilyn as Ganondorf threw the punch, but because of his bulky frame, Sergei's muscles absorbed the brunt of Ganondorf's powerful attack.

Standing aside, Gumshoe looked at Psymon and Max. "Why aren't you guys going in to help them?!" He asked.

"It's not part of the script." Max shrugged, reading the papers in his hands.

"Screw the script! I'm going in there!" Gumshoe said as he rushed into the fight to help out.

Max continued reading the script. _"Gumshoe goes into the fight, but receives a blow to the face."_ He read as a loud punch was heard. _"Ganondorf drives Gumshoe into the ground and charges the Warlock Punch, which he unleashes the instant Gumshoe is on his feet."_ Another loud punch was heard, followed by Gumshoe shouting in pain. _"While Gumshoe is stunned, Ganondorf drives his knee into Gumshoe's crotch."_ Another hit was heard, with a high-pitched scream following.

Suddenly, Gumshoe flew into the wall, collapsing.

"So how'd it go, sunshine?" Psymon asked with a smirk.

"Don't disrespect the script, dude." Max warned.

Sergei held his hands up, blocking Ganondorf's punches long enough to find an opening and give the warlock a hard punch to the stomach. Because of Sergei's immense strength, Ganondorf recoiled and flew into the wall.

"Ugh…Impressive." Ganondorf noted. "Never have I seen such strength in a warrior. You may even be stronger than Bowser."

Standing up to his full height, Ganondorf smirked and cracked his knuckles as he approached. "I've always wanted a challenge from someone other than Link."

Evil warlock and giant rabbit clashed again. Marilyn sunk into the floor again, attempting to get the drop on Ganondorf while he was distracted with Sergei. However, Ganondorf was aware of her plan and thrust his fist into the shadow Siren's face the instant she was above the ground. Ganondorf quickly spun around and swung his foot, striking Sergei in the side of the head.

While Sergei was stunned, Ganondorf jumped over the huge rabbit and kicked him in the back. Sergei, taken aback, stumbled forward and fell down, landing on the surprised Marilyn.

Ganondorf chuckled. "Amusing for a while, but the result was to be expected." He said as he turned and walked off, leaving Sergei's defeated body laying on top of Marilyn.

However, the instant Ganondorf was gone, Marilyn arose from the floor a few feet away from Sergei, looking mad.

"Guh." Marilyn muttered, folding her arms.

"Well, THAT went over well." Gumshoe sighed.

"Did the script say Ganondorf was going to win?" Psymon asked Max as he and Gumshoe helped Sergei to his feet.

"Dude, this is a votefic." Max replied. "The results aren't scripted. Only the initial fights."

"To quote your friend Sam, _'You crack me up, little buddy'_." Psymon chuckled.

**(The Arena)**

J. Talbain slashed his claws at Slayer, but the gentlemanly vampire easily stepped back and avoided the attack. However, J. Talbain pressed forward and shoved his foot out. Slayer took the attack to the chest and slashed his hand at J. Talbain, hoping to give him a blow to the head.

"That's not going to work, vampire." J. Talbain warned as he jumped backwards, allowing Slayer to miss. While Slayer was recovering, the wolfman lunged forward in a pulsing fireball, should first. J. Talbain rocketed straight into the vampire and sent Slayer flying ackwards.

Landing on his back, Slayer got to his feet again. As he did, the red cloth resting on his shoulder reverted into the form of a shadowy devil, which held its head. As quick as it appeared, the devil vanished, turning back into a shoulder cloth. Holding his own head for a few seconds, Slayer quickly recovered and smirked.

"An interesting trick, my friend." Slayer admitted.

J. Talbain snarled. "You just wait to see my next one." He replied.

With that, J. Talbain sprung to life and stampeded at Slayer on all fours. Slayer pulled his hand back, anticipating the werewolf's movements. When J. Talbain got close enough, Slayer swung his hand, but struck nothing but air. This confused Slayer for a second, but his thoughts were answered when J. Talbain, whom had slipped around the vampire in the blink of an eye, kicked him in the back.

Slayer staggered forward and tried to regain his footing, but J. Talbain quickly jumped in and clawed his back, following up with another charging fireball.

"My, you're persistent…" Slayner growled. "It's going to be a real pain eliminating you."

"You say that as if you're going to win!" J. Talbain replied hotly as he slashed at Slayer again. The vampire was prepared this time, as he held up his hand to block the blow. This continued for several seconds.

Suddenly, J. Talbain spotted an opening. Slayer blocked another blow from the wolfman and attempted another swing, but J. Talbain was just as fast, ducking under the attack and leaving Slayer open. J. Talbain used this to his advantage, kicking the vampire out of the ring.

Slayer landed in Medal of Honor. While gunfire erupted all around him, Slayer slunk into the shadows to hide himself.

Li Xiangfei shoved her foot at Muscle Power, but the blonde wrestler blocked the blow, then grabbed the Chinese girl by the foot. Spinning in place, Muscle Power threw Xiangfei away (where she ended up fighting Sonic).

This left Muscle Power fighting Kazuma. The green-clad ninja in question quickly rushed forward and gave Muscle Power a hard blow to the head. It didn't hurt the wrestler, but it still made him stagger to the side a couple of steps.

"You're still trying to get rid of me?" Muscle Power asked. "You've been trying ever since you entered the ring."

"What can I say?" Kazuma asked. "I like to finish what I start."

"I guess I'll just have to be the first person to make you fail." Muscle Power replied with a grin as he rushed forward.

"That's not going to work." Kazuma said as he jumped into the air and kicked the passing Muscle Power in the back.

Although the attack stunned the wrestler for a second, it didn't do much else. Muscle Power turned and grabbed Kazuma before he even landed on the ground. Throwing Kazuma over his shoulder, Muscle Power approached the fallen ninja as he landed on the canvas.

Kazuma grunted as he got to his feet. "Even your throws have strength in them." The ninja noted. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Muscle Power smirked as he picked up Kazuma by the back of the neck of his outfit. "What're ya gonna do about this, now?" He challenged.

Kazuma promptly kicked Muscle Power in the chest, making the wrestler let go of him and back away in pain.

"Not very ninja-like, but I'll take it." Kazuma noted.

"I'll make you pay for that cheap shot!" Muscle Power growled as he rushed forward.

However, as Muscle Power got close enough, Kazuma stepped to the side and let the blonde wrestler pass him, running himself into the ropes. Kazuma quickly kicked Muscle Power in the back, toppling the wrestler over the ropes and sending him down into an elimination portal.

Muscle Power landed in Super Mario Kart. Toad drove into him, but it did little other than wreck his kart.

Kazuma was half surprised that he managed to get an elimination, but decided to celebrate later and turned around to start another fight. However, as he did, he saw Terry performing his Overheat Guyser and sending Hsein-Ko up and over the ropes (sending the ghost girl into Fatal Frame, where the lead character took a picture of her).

Leon Powalski landed on the canvas, but quickly sprung back into a standing position, preparing himself for anything Galford had up his sleeve. The American ninja in question approached the chameleon assassin cautiously, knowing that Leon was just as unpredictable as he was.

"It seems that I'll need to try a different strategy to defeat you." Leon noted as he cloaked himself again, vanishing into thin air.

"Not the best trick to use on a ninja, pal." Galford smirked as he waited a couple of seconds, then shoved his fist to the left, catching the invisible reptile in the face and knocking him to the ground. Leon hit the canvas and materialized again. "I can hear footsteps no matter how light they are. All it took for me was a little concentration."

"Indeed. An impressive move." Leon noted. "The only one I've met that's able to spot me while I'm invisible is Wolf."

"What about that avian rival of yours?" Galford asked. "Falco Lombardi?"

Leon chuckled. "That bird couldn't find an invisible elephant." He replied. "But that aside, seeing as how my stealth won't work on you, I'll have to rely on the old-fashioned way."

With that, Leon pulled out his blaster and opened fire on Galford. Although the sudden move took Galford by surprise, the American ninja held up his sword and deflected the shots fired at him. Galford pressed forward, managing to move towards Leon while the chameleon continued to shoot at him.

Within seconds, Galford was staring down Leon. The blonde man smirked. "Looks like you need to find a better alternative to fight." He noted.

The chameleon assassin smirked darkly. "On the contrary, this has been a diversion to get you close." He replied as he leapt into the air and overtop of Galford, surprising the ninja. Landing behind Galford, Leon drove his foot into the ninja's back, stunning him.

"You have been entertaining to fight." Leon noted as he picked Galford up, showing a surprising amount of strength for a chameleon. "But I'm afraid that my goal is to dominate the tournament, and that means you must be eliminated."

Without giving Galford time to object, Leon threw him over the ropes and out of the ring.

Galford landed in the Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. When he saw the caravan carrying Ilia and Telma being attacked, he charged in to vanquish the 'evil Moblins' responsible for 'endangering the lives of the innocent'.

Bowser grunted in annoyance as Chun-Li's foot soared into his open palm. The Koopa king pushed Chun-Li backwards, making her stagger backwards a couple of feet. Stepping forward, Bowser drove his horns towards Chun-Li in a massive headbutt, but he leading lady of Street Fighter managed to regain her footing and saw the attack coming, swerving to the side and driving her knee into Bowser's face while he was distracted.

"Spinning Bird Kick!" Chun-Li shouted, turning upside down and spinning around, kicking with both feet. Bowser, being on the slower side, couldn't avoid the attack in time and received several powerful kicks to the face. When Chun-Li finished, Bowser was launched backwards as the female fighter landed gracefully on her feet.

"Lady, you're really pressing your luck." Bowser growled. "Now stop moving and let me eliminate you!"

"You really think that's going to get me to stop moving?" Chun-Li asked.

However, in the time Chun-Li took to talk, Bowser plowed into her with a shoulder-barge, sending her across the ring.

"That did!" Bowser called out with a smirk as he rushed forward.

Chun-Li slowly stood up, but before she could move, Bowser had grabbed her and had thrown her to the canvas. Standing over the female fighter, Bowser fell forward and landed on top of Chun-Li, flattening her.

Chun-Li was down, but not out. While she was underneath Bowser, she attempted another Spinning Bird Kick, spinning Bowser around and launching him off of her. With Bowser knocked away, Chun-Li stood up and cracked her knuckles.

"I'd say it's time to teach you not to mess with me, turtle." Chun-Li said as she rushed at her opponent.

His head spinning, Bowser sat up and held his throbbing head. However, he wasn't paying attention as Chun-Li jumped at him and kicked him in the back rapidly, stunning him even further.

While Bowser was dazed, Chun-Li gathered up energy in her hands. "This fight is over." She said darkly.

After gathering up enough energy, Chun-Li shot her hands forward and engulfed both her and Bowser in an orb of pulsating, blue energy. Bowser got pelted with seemingly endless amounts of energy, and when Chun-Li finally finished her attack, the Koopa king was sent flying from the ring, much to the shock of the crowd.

Bowser landed in a very familiar castle. Turning, he saw a pixelated version of himself breathing fireballs at a pixel-version of Mario. Bowser sighed and grabbed the axe by the bridge, dropping Mario into the lava.

"I sure wish I would have thought of that way back when…" Bowser muttered as he lumbered off.

"Yahoo!" Mario shouted as he performed the Mario Tornado, attacking Bald Boy, the latest TFS'er, with several punches. The finishing blow sent Bald Boy into the air, crashing down onto the canvas a few feet away.

Bald Boy grunted as he got to his feet. "I gotta keep telling myself that Mario's no pushover." He mused to himself. "I'm going to have to try harder to beat him."

The TFS'er charged forward, shoulder first, and plowed into Mario, knocking the portly plumber to the ground. However, Mario was on his feet again instantly and delivered his 'punch-punch-kick' combo to Bald Boy's chest, knocking him back further.

"Looks like I'll have to start fighting like Brian Battler and use my football moves." Bald Boy mused as he got into a football stance, as if he was preparing to charge.

Mario, in the meantime, stood in a defense stance, wondering what Bald Boy was doing. "I a-need to be a-prepared for anything." Mario noted to himself.

Without giving Mario a chance to react, Bald Boy sprung into action and stampeded at him, tackling the plumber and knocking him to the canvas. While Mario was down, Bald Boy started punching him in the face.

Bald Boy managed to get four hits in before Mario sprung to his feet and performed his Coinbox Jump, delivering a powerful uppercut that looked like in generated coins with every attack.

After Mario delivered the last punch, Bald Boy saw an opening and pulled his fists into the air, smashing them over Mario's head and sending him torpedoing into the canvas.

Mario slowly got to his feet, plans starting to form in his head about how to beat his opponent. Bald Boy, on the other hand, was wondering how he was actually surviving the fight against Mario.

"Here a-we go!" Mario said as he jumped at Bald Boy, taking the TFS'er off guard. Mario landed directly on top of Bald Boy's head and bounced off, sending him onto his back.

Bald Boy got to his feet and narrowed his eyes. "It's time for me to end this!" He shouted as he charged at Mario and prepared another shoulder-barge.

However, Mario swung his cape at Bald Boy, turning him around just before he hit. Mario took the opportunity while Bald Boy was recovering from his attack and grabbed him. Spinning around in place, Mario let go of Bald Boy and sent him flying out of the ring.

Bald Boy landed in NFL Blitz, where he unwittingly caught the ball and was forced to run from two angry teams.

In the ring, Mario suddenly noticed that he was without a fight and looked around for Sonic. He saw his eternal rival performing a Spin Dash and sending Li Xiangfei out of the ring (where she landed in Cooking Mama and started chowing down).

Mario smirked and advanced on Sonic, preparing for a fight.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

"Are you done yet?" The restaurant owner asked as he leaned against the doorway leading into the kitchen.

Knuckles poked his head out of a drawer and jumped out with an emerald shard in his hands. "Yep. I got what I was looking for." The echidna replied.

"What was that thing doing in the drawer, anyway?" The owner asked.

"These things have a tendency to turn up anywhere after the Master Emerald shatters." Knuckles replied. "Thanks for letting me search the kitchen."

"I'm just thankful you didn't search the soup. I have to serve that stuff."

Knuckles bid farewell to the owner and left the restaurant. After he was in the hallway, he concentrated.

"Let's see where the nearest emerald shard is…" Knuckles said as he searched around with his 'emerald radar'. After a few seconds, his eyebrow raised. "That's strange. I'm picking up a huge reading of master emerald energy in one place and it seems to be moving. What gives?"

Scratching his head, Knuckles shrugged. "I'll deal with that later. There's an emerald shard closer." With that, Knuckles was off down the hallway to resume his search.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"That's unusual." Xaiver Pendragon mused as he picked up a green shard and observed it for a couple of seconds. "I've never seen a jewel such as this before."

The blue-garbed warlock had a history of identifying gems, but this gem was beyond anything he had ever seen. Xavier pulled his hood back to get a better look at the unusual crystal.

"I wonder if I could study this in my room." Xavier pondered. "I bet I could figure out what kind of jewel this is."

Before Xavier could pocket the gem, he heard a loud thumping noise coming in his direction. Recognizing them as footsteps, Xavier looked up in curiosity, then got into his stance, knowing that whoever was making those big footsteps, they were coming in his direction.

Turning around, Xavier found himself staring down a darkened hallway.

"I know you're down there." Xavier said. "Come on out and show yourself or I'll blast you with my staff's energy."

The figure in the hallway lumbered out into view, and when it did, Xavier's eyes widened at the monstrous, yet familiar, figure.

"…T-Trident?" Xavier asked.

That was all the warlock could get out before a huge hand backhanded him, sending him flying into the wall and knocking him out. The huge figure scooped up the Master Emerald shard and absorbed its energy before lumbering off, leaving Xavier alone in the hallway.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

"I appreciate you coming on such short notice." Bison said to a newcomer. "I am a little short on hands and I sense that there will be some people trying to stop me."

The newcomer, a large, blue penguin with a huge hammer, placed one hand on his hips. "Meh. I was announced for Brawl too late and didn't get invited." King Dedede replied. "I needed SOMETHING to do."

"I assure you that you will not be disappointed." Bison said with a smirk. "My forces could use your strength, my friend."

"Hey, need I remind you that just because I'm an antagonist in the Kirby games doesn't mean that I'm a bad guy." King Dedede warned. "You want me to help you? What's in it for me?"

"Don't talk to master Bison like that!" Birdie shouted as he approached the large penguin.

One swing of a hammer later and Birdie's head went through the far wall. Reptile and Baraka looked at each other nervously, reminding themselves not to anger the penguin.

In spite of the recent happenings, Bison smirked. "I am aware that you would need to be bought, my friend." He replied as he fished a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here. This is for you, but only if you agree to help me."

"What is it?" King Dedede asked as he looked at the piece of paper.

"An official, yet blank, Smash Bros. invite." Bison replied. "You can use that for the next game and send it to whomever you want."

Thoughts started going through King Dedede's head, imagining the possibilities of defeating Kirby if he invited someone he knew to even the odds…

"It looks perfectly legit." King Dedede said with a smirk as he shoved the blank card into his pocket. "You've got a deal, pal."

"Splendid." Bison said, his smirk growing.

**(The Arena)**

Chun-Li rapidly kicked at Juan, kicking her foot four times a second. The blonde man, even though half asleep, proved to be just as aware and skillfully blocked every kick without breaking a sweat. During the split-second break between two of Chun-Li's kicks, Juan shoved his palm out and caught her in the stomach. Chun-Li flew back a few feet, but landed upright.

"How did you do that?!" Chun-Li demanded. "You blocked all of my attacks and you look like you're going to fall asleep!"

"Come to think of it, I AM a little tired." Juan replied, yawning.

While Juan was yawning, Chun-Li rushed forward, sensing an opportunity. The female street fighter lashed out her foot, but the yawning young man held up his hand and blocked the attack without looking. Grabbing Chun-Li by the wrist, Juan threw her over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Definitely getting tired." Juan noted, scratching his head.

"I'd hate to think of how well you'd fight while fully awake." Chun-Li muttered, standing to her feet and rushing forward.

"Kikoken!" Chun-Li shouted, shoving her fists out and sending her trademark projectile at Juan's face. Juan took the attack and stepped back, stunned.

Chun-Li was finished and pressed the attack. "Spinning Bird Kick!" She shouted, turning upside-down, spinning around and kicking with both legs. Because he was still stunned, Juan took several strikes to the face before snapping to his senses and drove his knee into the upside-down Chun-Li's face, bringing her out of her attack and sending her to the canvas.

"Look. Nothing personal, but I'm going to have to eliminate you." Juan shrugged as he approached the downed woman.

"That's what you think!" Chun-Li shouted as she jumped to her feet again.

"Lady, I respect your skills, but you're outmatched." Juan pointed out simply. "I've been blocking your attacks and found openings whenever you've managed to land a hit."

"That may be so, but at least I have some reassurance." Chun-Li replied.

"And what's that?"

"No matter how skilled you are, talking distracts you."

Before Juan could react, Chun-Li charged forward and drove her foot into his chin, sending the narcoleptic bujitsu teacher over the ropes and out of the ring.

Juan landed in an open field in Kirby 64. Shrugging to himself, Juan laid down on the grass and went to sleep.

Kooper spun around Robert Garcia with hopes of striking him in the back. However, the rich fighter anticipated this and spun around, shoving his hands out and launching a fireball into the koopa's face.

Flying backwards a few feet, Kooper landed on his back and slid a few feet further. Quickly jumping into the air, Kooper uprighted himself in the air and landed on his feet. After a couple of seconds, Kooper narrowed his eyes at Robert.

"Looks like I can't use the element of surprise." Kooper noted. "Let's try head-on, then."

Ducking into his shell, Kooper spun himself, launching at Robert with full force. The blue-shelled koopa crashed into Robert and sent the rich young man staggering backwards.

"That shell hits pretty hard." Robert noted to himself as Kooper jumped out of his shell. "I'm going to have to try harder to take care of him."

Kooper rushed Robert again and leapt into the air, swinging his short leg at him. Robert easily caught the oncoming koopa and threw him aside, sending Kooper into a turnbuckle.

"Just try to analyze the facts." Robert informed. "I'm more than twice as big as you and overpower you greatly."

"Yeah? Well, you know the saying ;the bigger they are, the harder they fall'." Kooper replied as he rushed at Robert again.

"That's not going to happen, pal." Robert said as he pulled his hands back as Kooper ducked into his shell and continued spinning at him. "You're fast, but I don't think you'll be able to avoid this one."

Lashing out his hands, Robert sent a large fireball and connected it with the oncoming blue koopa shell. The force from the attack sent Kooper, still inside his shell, flying out of the ring.

Kooper landed in Boogie, where his shell helped him become a break dancing master.

Robert looked around to find another fight, and noticed that Luigi had just thrown Kazuma out of the ring (sending the ninja into Crash Team Racing, where Pinstripe started chucking bombs at him).

Robert suddenly saw Metaknight still fighting Terry. The rich young man smirked and charged at the fighting pair, hoping to eliminate both fighters in one blow.

However, while Robert was coming over, Terry saw him. He looked down at Metaknight, whom had his back turned to the oncoming man. "Looks like we're having another interruption." He pointed out.

The short knight glanced to the side and saw Robert coming. "Indeed. This will only take a second."

Spinning in place, Metaknight spin around wildly, creating an orange tornado around him. Robert couldn't stop in time and ran right into it, getting himself launched into the air. While Robert was in the air, Metaknight jumped after him and slashed him with his sword several times, sending the rich young man falling just past the ropes and out of the arena.

Robert landed in Zelda: Twilight Princess, where he found himself fighting off skeletons for the next ten minutes.

The Stormtrooper leveled his laser rifle at Protoman's head and fired several shots. The red and white robot quickly held up his shield and deflected the shots, sending them in different directions. Several fighters were struck by the lasers, but others (like Metaknight and Leon) easily avoided them.

"Let's see how well you enjoy getting shot at." Protoman said as he aimed his arm cannon at the Stormtrooper.

The white clad foot soldier watched as Protoman fired a charged shot from his arm cannon. Throwing himself to the canvas, the Stormtrooper rolled underneath the projectile and shot back into a standing position after he had passed. Swinging his leg, the Stormtrooper smashed his leg across Protoman's head, knocking Megaman's big brother to the side.

"You pretty quick for an expendable grunt." Protoman noted.

"Lord Vader only recruits the best of the best." The Stormtrooper replied. "We must be at our peak condition to prove to him that he made the right choice."

"And yet you fall like flies against a lightsaber." Protoman said with a smirk.

Behind his mask, the Stormtrooper growled. "I'll make you pay for that low blow."

"Let's see if you can." Protoman said as he rushed forward with his shield in front of him. This caught the Stormtrooper off guard and the foot soldier received a hard and sharp blow to the face. Recoiling in pain, the Stormtrooper landed on his back and slowly got to his feet.

However, before the Stormtrooper could act, Protoman jumped in and swung his shield, striking the soldier in the chin like an uppercut and launching him into the air. Protoman jumped up after him and kicked him in the stomach, launching the Stormtrooper straight into the canvas again.

Groaning in pain, the Stormtrooper got to his feet and looked up as Protoman came falling towards him. Narrowing his eyes behind his mask, the Stormtrooper swung his rifle with perfect timing, striking the oncoming Protoman in the face and sending him flying away.

Landing on his back, Protoman slid backwards a few feet before jumping up again to stare at the Stormtrooper through his shades. When Protoman looked up, he saw that the foot soldier was rushing him, taking aim with his rifle again.

The Stormtrooper fired his gun, and this time, Protoman didn't have time to pull out his shield. The laser flew into Protoman's shoulder, making Megaman's brother extremely thankful that he was a robot, otherwise, it would have really hurt.

Unfortunately, while Protoman was distracted, the Stormtrooper took the opportunity he had and booted the robot from the ring.

Protoman landed in Breakout, where he found that his shield proved to be an excellent way to deflect the ball and break through the blocks.

Hugo swung his dagger at Shingo Yabuki, but the young fanboy jumped backwards and avoided the blow. While Hugo was recovering from his own attack, Shingo jumped forward and drove his leg into Suikoden's protagonist's head, making Hugo stagger to the side.

"Hold still!" Hugo snapped as he leapt forward again, swinging his dagger three more times.

Shingo backed away and managed to avoid the first two swings, but the third swing was too close and cut a tear in his jacket. This did little to faze Shingo, as Kyo's fan rushed the Karayan prince again.

"Shingo Kick!" Shingo shouted as he jumped at Hugo and swung his leg at him in a flying kick.

Hugo took the kick to the face and recoiled backwards, landing on his back. However, Hugo was quick to get on his feet again and sprung upwards. Eyeing Shingo as the fanboy rushed forward again, Hugo quickly charged his True Fire Rune and sent a few small fireballs at the oncoming youth.

"Ack!" Shingo said as he received the fireballs to the face and was sent to the canvas. "No fair! You can use fire!"

"Your point being?" Hugo asked.

"In the name of Kyo Kusanagi, I'll defeat you!" Shingo shouted.

"I'd like to see you try." Hugo replied with a smirk.

"With pleasure!" The energetic youth said as he charged at Hugo, swinging his fist in an attempt to punch the Karayan boy in the face. Hugo was prepared for this, and backflipped, striking the oncoming Shingo in the chin. While Shingo was in the air, Hugo started charging his True Fire Rune again.

"You've got potential, but you need to focus on being more your own fighter rather than trying to copy Kyo." Hugo said as Shingo hit the canvas.

"N-No…Kyo is the only one I can-" Shingo started.

That was all Shingo could get out before Hugo cast his True Fire Rune, creating a pillar of fire underneath the youth's feet. The force from the pillar rocketed Shingo into the air and sent him falling out of the arena.

Shingo landed in Crackdown. Once he got his hands on a rocket launcher, things didn't get pretty.

Back in the ring, Hugo stood and spun his dagger in his hand a couple of times in satisfaction. Turning, the Karayan prince scanned the ring to see whom was left. Metaknight and Terry were still fighting, although it was looking more like a spar by now. Sonic was now able to fight Mario now that Bowser had been eliminated. Luigi was standing aside, looking like he didn't want to get into any fights, and J. Talbain was standing aside to recover his fatigue. Ashelin and Chun-Li had now gotten into a fight (Ashelin may have insulted the size of Chun-Li's thighs). The Stormtrooper was shooting his rifle around, obviously trying to shoot a cloaked Leon Powalski.

Before deciding to rush over and challenge J. Talbain, Hugo glanced up at the entrance curtain, knowing that the next fighter was due to come out.

FINAL SCORE: (13 votes on the main fight, 11 on the first bonus fight and 13 on the second)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

METAKNIGHT (SSB) (10:3) 7 (Fuuma, Robert Garcia)

MARIO MARIO (SSB) (10:4) 6 (Aila, Bald Boy)

CHUN-LI (SFA3) (9:4) 5 (Bowser, Juan)

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (10:5) 5 (Huitzil, Kazuma)

LEON POWALSKI (SF) (8:5) 3 (Galford)

STORMTROOPER (SW) (8:5) 3 (Protoman)

ASHELIN (J&D) (9:6) 3 (Vanessa Lewis)

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (StH) (10:7) 3 (Li Xiangfei)

TERRY BOGARD (KOF) (8:6) 2 (Hsein-Ko)

J. TALBAIN (DS) (9:7) 2 (Slayer)

HUGO (S3) (7:6) 1 (Shingo Yabuki)

**(ELIMINATED)**

ROBERT GARCIA (KOF) (7:6) 1 (Kooper)

KAZUMA (GF) (7:6) 1 (Muscle Power)

BOWSER (SSB) (9:8) 1 (Crump)

HSEIN-KO (DS) (7:7) 0 (Sankuro)

KOOPER (PM) (7:7) 0

BALD BOY (TFS) (6:7) -1

GALFORD (SS) (7:8) -1

MUSCLE POWER (WH) (6:8) -2

PROTOMAN (MM) (5:8) -3

SHINGO YABUKI (KOF) (5:8) -3

JUAN (S3) (4:9) 5

AILA (S3) (4:10) -6

SLAYER (GG) (3:10) -7

HUITZIL (DS) (3:10) -7

SANKURO (SS) (3:10) -7

LI XIANGFEI (FF) (3:10) -7

CRUMP (PM) (3:10) -7

VANESSA LEWIS (VF) (3:10) -7

FUUMA (WH) (2:11) -9

BONUS MATCHES:

"Scripted Bout"

GANONDORF DRAGMIRE (SSB) _**beats down**_ SERGEI (R:RR) and MARILYN (PM)

6 to 5

**Down for the Count:** Bowser is out. Can Sonic manage to overtake the koopa king's KO count?

**Smashin' Good Time:** Mario, Luigi AND Metaknight get two KO's this section. Can they keep this up?


	25. Section Eleven

Section One Section Eleven

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The eleven fighters still in the ring were either fighting amongst the others or standing aside to conserve energy and much-needed stamina. The fighters that were standing still looked at each other to make sure that no one would attack while someone's back was turned.

When the cheering started again, the waiting fighters glanced up at the entrance curtain to watch the next entry make his way out from behind the entrance curtain.

"**TESTAMENT!" (GG)**

With 'Don't Fear the Reaper' coming through the speakers, the black-haired, scythe-wielding man came out from behind the curtain to a decent-sized cheer. Scanning the ring, Testament slowly made his way down.

"Dizzy isn't due out for a while." Testament noted as he stepped into the ring. "I suppose I should make the most of it and try to survive until she enters."

Once he landed in the ring, Testament branded his scythe and made his way over to the Stormtrooper, whom was still shooting around wildly. Testament jumped in and slashed at the foot soldier, taking him off guard.

"What was that for?!" The Stormtrooper demanded.

"It's unwise to stand around and shoot at nothing but air, you know." Testament replied with a smirk.

"I resent that, you know." Leon Powalski's disembodied voice replied as the chameleon materialized beside Testament, clocking him in the face.

"**WHIP!" (KOF)**

Holding her whip coiled in her hand, Whip strutted down to the ring and stepped in, preparing or whoever attacked her first.

That was J. Talbain. Seeing the wolfman knock Hugo away, Whip approached and cracked her whip. J. Talbain snapped to attention in time and jumped backwards, avoiding the attack.

"You have a lot of nerve trying to attack me from behind." J. Talbain warned.

"Then I look forward to seeing how you can fight while you're fully-aware of my presence." Whip replied with a smirk.

In spite of himself, J. Talbain smirked back. "Why not?" He asked aloud.

"**SHEN LONG!" (BR)**

Looking up into the Eliminated Seating as he walked down to the ring, Shen Long saw Long looking down at him. Smirking, Long's clone waved casually to the green-clad man as he walked down to the ring and got in.

Up in the Eliminated Seating, Long's brow furrowed as he pushed his glasses higher up on his nose, silently cheering for whoever would fight his clone first.

Engulfing himself in a white light and turning himself into a white tiger, Shen Long approached Luigi, whose back was turned to him. Tapping the green-clad plumber on the shoulder, Shen Long roared in Luigi's face.

Luigi stood in silence for a few seconds before pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil, writing out a haiku.

"_**I stare down a beast."**_

"_**It snarls at me like a lion."**_

"_**It's time to run, now."**_

Casually putting his writing credentials back in his pockets, Luigi screamed and took off running.

"**SIGMA!" (MM)**

To a mixed reaction, the main boss of Memaman X came out, having to duck underneath the curtain doorway to step out completely.

"Zero's long gone and Axl isn't due for a bit." Sigma said with a smirk as he walked down to the ring. "Looks like I can have a little uninterrupted fun for a while."

Landing in the ring, Sigma drew his long beam sword and advanced on the fight between Metaknight and Terry Bogard.

Terry glanced to the side and his eyes widened. "Whoa. That guy's big." He noted.

Metaknight glanced as well in time to see Sigma lunge at him. Spreading his wings, Metaknight took to the air just as Sigma's sword swung underneath him.

"I hope you realize that I don't take too kindly to people doing that." Metaknight warned before realizing whom he was talking to. "You're in on Bison's plot, aren't you?"

"How'd you know Bison was planning something?" Sigma asked.

"That Jedah guy from the Darkstalkers node approached me with an offer. I flat out refused and booted his sorry behind out of my room."

Sigma growled, cursing Jedah for revealing the plan.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twenty-One!**"

"**JURGEN!" (Sam and Max)**

_(I'm a marinade of what's hot this summer)_

_(I'm an early comer…Bought a Gulf War Hummer)_

_(Every fad, I feel it's force)_

_(Every trend I do endorse)_

_(Got my genomes mapping)_

_(Caught my smart dog napping)_

_(I'm charging up the new, new thing…)_

_(I'm answering a customized ring…)_

_(I'm starting from the place you stop…)_

_(I'm packing for an ego-trip…Hop)_

As Newsboys' "Fad of the Land" blared through the speakers, the redhead, German, gothic vampire stood outside the curtain, scanning the ring as a smirk floated across his face. Pulling his hand into the air, Jurgen vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

_(Stop the scam!)_

_(You day traders in a traffic jam!)_

_(Can the craze!)_

_(All you players outta place!)_

_(Fight the man!)_

_(All you suckers for a better brand!)_

_(They got us livin' off the fad of the land!)_

Jurgen suddenly appeared on the canvas in front of the fight between the Stormtrooper, Leon and Testament.

The only downside of this was that Leon was transparent again, and the chameleon was using this to his advantage. "Well, look at what we've got here!" The disembodied voice chuckled. "Some fresh blood!"

Jurgen rolled his eyes and thrust his fist to the side, clocking the invisible Leon in the face and knocking him down.

The Stormtrooper's eyes widened beind his mask. "How'd you do that?!" He asked.

"It's a little hard to explain." Jurgen chuckled before looking in a different direction and talking in a seemingly-depressed voice. _"Because no vone understands me."_ Looking at the Stormtrooper and Testament, Jurgen smirked and bared his vampire claws. "Let's see how vell you stack up to me, da?"

"**SODOM!" (SFA3)**

Making sure his helmet was on right (he didn't want it flying off in the middle of a fight), Sodom pulled out his Sai and rushed down to the ring, jumping in headfirst.

Landing in the ring, Sodom looked around for a fight. He didn't dare go over to interrupt the fight between Mario and Sonic (he admitted that he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he wasn't THAT stupid), so he instead decided to go help Luigi with Shen Long.

Charging in from the side, Sodom rammed his Sai into Shen Long's torso, picked the tiger up and threw him aside, making Long's clone revert back to his normal form.

"Thanks a lot for the help." Luigi nodded before noticing that Shen Long was getting up. "Uh…Looks like he's pretty mad."

Sodom said a sentence in Japanese, intending to make Luigi think that he was actually Japanese rather than American.

Luigi's eyebrow raised. So did Shen Long's. Long's clone stopped advancing and stared at Sodom. "Uh…You just asked if the president wanted to eat a chocolate truffle." Shen Long pointed out.

"Great." Sodom muttered to himself.

"Look alive! He's coming!" Luigi said.

Sodom snapped his head up and raised his arm in time to block Shen Long's fist. "I hope I didn't get in over my head…" The Japanese-wannabe mused.

**(Hotel; Pool)**

Nastasia sighed as she slumped against the side of the locker she was trapped in. She had given up on breaking free of the ropes binding her arms and legs long ago, so the only thing she could do, as much as she didn't like it, was to wait and hope O'Chunks could spring her from the locker soon.

Once again, Nastasia's mind wandered. She was angry at O'Chunks for siding with scum like Bison at first, but the more she thought about it, the less Nastasia could blame the big guy. He had only joined Bison as an effort to make sure that no harm would come to the petite, blue woman. Nastasia was normally a very strong-willed woman, but every time she thought of O'Chunks and how he joined Bison to protect her, she felt like crying because of her helplessness.

Suddenly, Nastasia heard voices coming from outside the locker, making her snap back to reality.

"Is it that locker, Torn? The key's missing from that one."

"…Nope. It doesn't fit. The locker has to be around here somewhere…"

"Yeah. If only we could find out what that Spanish matador was hiding…"

Natsasia's eyes widened, now convinced that she could trust whomever was searching due to them describing Vega. Shifting around in the already-tight locker, Nastasia kicked the door a couple of times, hoping that it would get the attention of the two men outside.

Outside the locker, Torn's ears picked up the kicking noises and rushed over to the locker they were coming from. "I think it's this one, Jak!" He called out as he jammed the key he had taken from Vega into the slot on the locker.

"Does it fit?" Jak asked as he made his way over.

"…Yes, it does!" Torn nodded as he lifted the handle on the locker and opened it.

Of all the things for the two elven men to find in the locker, a bound and gagged woman with blue skin wasn't one of them. Jak and Torn, shocked at what they had just found, pulled Nastasia from the locker, set her on the floor and started to free her.

Once the cloth had been pulled from her mouth, Nastasia looked up at Jak. "I-I don't know who you two are, but thank you so much!" She said.

"What were you doing in there, miss?" Jak asked.

"Bison was holding me hostage, k?!" Nastasia replied. "O'Chunks joined him so Bison wouldn't hurt me!"

"Well, you're okay now." Torn assured.

"I need to find O'Chunks and tell him to get as far away from Bison as he can, k?!" Nastasia said as she started to make her way towards the exit door leading back into the hotel.

"We'll go with you." Jak assured. "If Bison finds out you've been rescued, he may try to kidnap you again."

Nastasia nodded, thankful for the help, as the three left the pool to find O'Chunks.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Nassy! O'Chunks!" Mimi called out as she and Peach walked down the hallway, searching for the green girl's missing companions. "Oh, where could they be?"

"They're around here somewhere, Mimi." Peach assured, placing a comforting hand on Mimi's shoulder. "We'll find them."

"I just hope we can find them before O'Chunks enters the ring." Mimi replied before pausing. "Thanks again for helping me search, Peachy."

Peach smiled. "Think nothing of it, Mimi." The princess assured. "It's the least I could do."

"I just hope nothing's happened to them." Mimi said. She paused for a second before perking up. "Well, if Nassy's in trouble, then I know O'Chunks is gonna stop at nothing to help her."

"That's the spirit, Mimi." Peach nodded with a kind smile. "Now come on. Let's continue our search and find those two."

"I can't let you do that, princess."

Peach and Mimi looked ahead and saw King Dedede blocking their path, his huge hammer slung over his shoulder.

"Dedede, what's wrong? Why can't you let us search for her friends?" Peach asked.

"Because Bison hired me to bring the little girl there to him." Dedede replied before sighing. "Great. Had I known she was a friend of yours I may not have accepted."

"Dedede, you can't be serious!" Peach said. "You're actually HELPING Bison?!"

"He made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Dedede shrugged. "I don't trust him as much as the next guy. I just work for him because he paid for my services."

"Why does he want Mimi?!"

"I dunno. He never told me." Dedede shrugged. "Something about 'added assurance' pertaining to some blue lady he kidnapped…"

"He's got Nassy!" Mimi gasped. "You! Mister meanie penguin! Let Nassy go at once!"

"Dedede, please let Nastasia go." Peach said.

"Look, I can't help you with that. I don't even know who this 'Nastasia' is. But Bison even said that he wouldn't harm her." Dedede reasoned. "Just let me take the girl and no one needs to get hurt."

"You think I'm gonna go without a fight?!" Mimi shouted as she stepped forward.

"Mimi, no!" Peach urged.

"Peachy, stay back." Mimi directed. "I can handle this."

Dedede sighed as he gripped his hammer with both hands.

**(The Arena)**

"**BEECHAM!" (S3)**

The middle-aged Karayan swordsman came out from behind the curtain, cursing his luck. "Why couldn't I have gotten an earlier draw?" Beecham muttered. "I may have been able to protect Chief Lucia while she was still in the ring…"

Suddenly seeing that Hugo was still in the ring, Beecham's eyes lit up. "Well, maybe I can settle for helping out her son." He reasoned as he made his way over.

Hugo kicked Terry Bogard away and turned to see Beecham coming over. "Hey, Beecham! Good to see another Karayan in the ring with me."

"Looks like I was too late to keep Aila in the ring." Beecham noted.

"Hey, since you're here, can you give me a hand with this guy?" Hugo asked as Terry got to his feet again. "He's pretty tough and I want to conserve my True Fire Rune for when I need it."

"Sure thing, Hugo." Beecham nodded as he pulled out his sword.

"**SOLID SNAKE!" (SSB)**

To a cheering crowd, Solid Snake emerged from behind the curtain. Or rather, Solid Snake crouching down in a cardboard box. While still under the box, Snake slowly crept down to the ring, as if trying not to alert the other fighters.

Snake finally hit the ring and suddenly saw Ashelin and Chun-Li fighting. Sneaking over to them, Snake prepared to jump up and attack both women at the same time.

"This'll be too easy." Snake said with a smirk underneath the box.

Ashelin paused from attacking Chun-Li and looked down, seeing a cardboard box at her feet. The redhead she-elf looked at Chun-Li, as if expecting an explanation. Chun-Li shrugged, proving that she didn't have any idea.

Curious, Ashelin grabbed the cardboard box and lifted it up, revealing Snake sitting on the canvas. Snake suddenly saw that he had been spotted as a red explanation mark appeared over his head.

"So much for the element of surprise…" Snake muttered as he got to his feet and pulled out a grenade.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twenty-Two!**"

"**FREAKAZOID!" (Freakazoid!)**

_(Super-teen-extraordinare! Freakazoid! Freakazoid!)_

_(Runs around in underwear! Freakazoid! Freakazoid!)_

_(Then saves Washington, DC! Freakazoid! Freakazoid!)_

_(Unless something better's on TV! Freakazoid! Freakazoid!)_

The wacky, blue-faced superhero emerged from the curtain to a loud cheer. Even though he had super speed, Freakazoid simply pointed his arms upwards and ran down to the ring.

"Woooosh! Woooosh!" Freakazoid said in glee as he charged down the ramp.

_(His brain is overloading!)_

_(It has a chocolate coating!)_

_(Textbook case for Sigmund Frued! Freakazoid! Freakazoid!)_

"Whee!!" Freakazoid cheered as he jumped into the ring. The instant he landed, his super-speed kicked into gear and Freakazoid rushed off towards the fight between Sonic and Mario.

In a split second, Freakazoid was across the ring and standing beside Sonic. "Hi, little buddy! Can uncle Freakazoid interest you in a fight?" He asked.

"I'm sorta busy fighting my eternal rival here, dude." Sonic replied.

Freakazoid zoomed in front of Sonic, pushing Mario out of the way. Sonic suddenly noticed that the wacky superhero was now dressed like Mario.

"Mama-mia! You a-wanted to get a a-fight with a-your rival, the great a-Mario?" Freakazoid asked with a cheesy Italian accent.

"Okay. This tournament has just become one of the top five strangest things I've ever been a part of." Sonic shook his head.

"**KING LION!" (KE)**

Coming out from behind the curtain, King Lion was taken aback at the surprisingly warm reception the crowd was giving him.

"Hmm…They seem to like me a little more." King Lion noted. "Maybe this can take my mind off of my defeat at the hands of those two boxers I had."

A little more confident than before, King Lion took to the ring and made a break for Testament, whom was still trying to ward off the Stormtrooper and Jurgen. However, on the way over, King Lion tripped over Leon's invisible foot and fell flat on his face.

"Watch where you run." Leon chuckled as he materialized beside the fallen King Lion. "You may not trip next time."

King Lion muttered something under his breath as he got to his feet.

"**JR. TROOPA!" (PM)**

"**MAAAAAARIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!!"** The young koopa screamed as he ran down the ramp leading into the ring, hoping to finally get revenge on Mario for the six consecutive losses to him in the first Paper Mario.

Mario looked ahead and saw Jr. Troopa coming over, waving his magic staff. Mario, knowing that Jr. Troopa could follow him, held up his arms and prepared to block.

Jr. Troopa charged forward until his head ran into something, preventing him from going any further. Looking up, Jr. Troopa saw that Jurgen had teleported in his path and was holding his hand against the small koopa's head to prevent him from going any further.

Naturally, this made Jr. Troopa even angrier, as he took a few swings at the gothic vampire (missing narrowly each time). "Let me go, buster! I've got a date with that mustached moron over there!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Such a bad temper." Jurgen scolded with a smirk. "Please. Allow me to be teaching you zhe right manners for a duel."

"You're asking for it!"

"**NAKORURU!" (SS)**

"This isn't fair." Nakoruru lamented. "I was hoping to double-team with Galford…"

The warrior of nature continued down to the ring, deciding to pick a fight with the one that eliminated Galford. However, she couldn't see him anywhere in the ring (Leon had turned invisible again). Nakoruru chose to start a fight elsewhere and rushed over to vanquish the evil that was Sigma.

Reaching Sigma, Nakoruru jumped into the air and swung her dagger. However, she didn't realize that Sigma was a robot and her attack simply bounced off the villain's head.

Sigma turned and saw Nakoruru getting up, recovering from her failed attack. The villainous reploid smirked. "Nice try, but you're going to have to do better than that."

"Don't ignore me!" Metaknight roared as he repeatedly stabbed Sigma in the kneecap (to no effect). "We have to finish our battle!"

"**HEAVY D!" (KOF)**

_(It hardly seems like a year ago)_

_(That I packed my bags and some money I'd saved)_

_(I had a yearning to find myself)_

_(And to see this lad of the free and the brave)_

The crowd cheered as Heavy D! stood outside the curtain, punching the air a few times. Like the previous tournament, D! had 'American Man' by Farrell & Farrell playing through the speakers.

_(I saw my first mountain sunrise)_

_(From an appellation range)_

_(I felt a heavenly presence)_

_(And a rushing wind of change)_

D! rushed down to the ring, prepared to take anyone on. The dark-skinned boxer jumped into the air and soared over the ropes leading into the ring.

_(I am an American Man)_

_(I'm made of American dreams)_

_(I am an American Man)_

_(Returning to the things I once believed)_

D! quickly sprung into action and rushed over to help Luigi and Sodom, giving Shen Long a Rolling Soul Driver to the face. Long's clone recoiled, reverting him back to his human form again.

"Okay. Just wait for my signal and then we'll-" D! said before suddenly realizing that both Luigi and Sodom had run off. "Just great." He sighed as Shen Long pounced again.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

"Thanks for the ice, mac!" Max waved to the restaurant owner as the security force left the restaurant.

Gumshoe moaned as he held a bag of ice against his head. "Some job this is turning out to be. " He muttered. "I never had it this rough back home."

"Back 'back home', you never had to deal with so many annoying fighters that just want to pound you into the ground." Psymon supported.

"Maybe not, but I've dealt with Richard Wellington and Redd White." Gumshoe replied. "I think it balances out."

"Guh. Guh-guh." Marilyn added, shaking her head. Being a shadow siren, even though she was fatigued, no physical damage to her body was visible. Because of this, Marilyn wasn't needing an ice pack.

Marilyn looked up at Sergei as the group walked, seeing the huge rabbit holding a large bag of ice against his side. The huge rabbit was ashamed of the loss he and Marilyn had occurred, and his face was definitely showing it. The huge rabbit was so ashamed that he refused to make eye contact with anyone since the fight with Ganondorf ended.

The overweight shadow siren shook her head again, knowing that Sergei would be back to normal by the end of the night.

Max was bringing up the rear, and decided to take a look at the crystal shard he had found earlier. Searching his 'pockets' (wherever they may have been), Max was surprised when he came up with nothing.

"That's strange. I don't have it anymore…" Max pondered before realizing something. "Someone must've swiped it while I was watching Sergei and Marilyn getting their butts handed to them!"

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

The Servbot rounded another corner with the screaming Rabbid in hot pursuit, waving a spatula in the air. The two short fighters had been running ever since the Rabbid had chased the Servbot off, and neither were slowing down yet.

"Get away from me, you furry freak!" The Servbot shouted. "What does a man have to do to get you to leave him alone?!"

Of course, because he was incapable of speech, the Rabbid simply continued running, screaming like a maniac. Even if he would have been functioning properly and not like a war veteran, the Servbot would have known that the Rabbid wouldn't listen.

"This isn't the right way for a soldier to act!" The Servbot tried again. "A real soldier wouldn't chase someone down like this! There's no stealth at all!"

Because he wasn't looking where he was going, the Servbot ran straight into someone's leg. The Rabbid followed suit, slamming into the Servbot. Both short fighters peeled away from the leg and collapsed to the ground.

"What the heck?" Reptile asked, looking down at the two fighters that had just run into his leg.

"I didn't know the pipsqueak convention was in town." Mileena noted.

"I'm bored. You think Bison would mind if we skinned these two?" Baraka asked.

"I think the yellow one's a robot." Mileena replied. "I don't think that would be possible for it."

The two short fighters stood up and suddenly found themselves staring up at the three Mortal Kombat fighters. The Servbot and the Rabbid looked at each other.

"Uh…I propose a truce for now." The Servbot suggested. The Rabbid quickly nodded. "We're still one fighter short, though."

"_Oh, I have a lov-e-ly bunch of coconuts." _A familiar voice sang. _"And there they are a-standing in a row."_

The five fighters turned and saw Gadget Z rolling down the hallway, his hammer slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy! You think you can forget about what I did to you earlier and give us a hand here?" The Servbot asked.

"_Heeeeeeere's Johnny!"_ Gadget Z said as he rolled to a stop beside the two other short fighters.

"This is getting kinda freaky." Baraka whispered to Mileena.

"Maybe so, but we can still win." Mileena replied. "Let's get them."

**(The Arena)**

"**RYOKO!" (WH)**

"D!-san! D!-san!" The young brunette girl called out as she ran down to the ring, jumping in to run over to her hero.

Heavy D! gave Testament a hard punch to the face and turned to see Ryoko running over. "Oh. Hey, Ryoko." He greeted. "I haven't seen you all night. Where've you been?"

"We must've been just missing each other D!-san." Ryoko replied, bowing in respect. "But are you in need of assistance? I will help you any way I can!"

D! smirked. "Sure thing, Ryoko. Help me beat on this grim reaper wannabe, will ya?" He asked.

"Of course, D!-san!" Ryoko nodded as she jumped in and attacked Testament.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Why is Ryoko treating Heavy D! like she's his biggest fan?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Again, that's something no one told us." SSBFreak replied, scratching his head. "I think D! saved her life during last year's tournament or something."

"And we had to guess that because we were both kept in the dark." Unknown1 sighed.

**(The Arena)**

"**MATT PALMATEER!" (TFS)**

Up in the Eliminated Seating, Thomas Component MKII folded his arms and muttered something crude under his breath.

The white hedgehog wasted no time in getting down to the ring. Matt jumped into the arena, snapping his fingers at the same time.

"Author Snap!" Matt shouted while he was in midair as a shape started to form in his hands.

When Matt landed, he was holding a grenade launcher, which he quickly shot, launching a grenade over to the fight between Ashelin and Chun-Li. However, he wasn't expecting the invisible Leon Powalski to be standing in the way. The invisible chameleon too the grenade to the back and was sent to the canvas, turning visible again.

Leon growled and got to his feet. "Who did that?!" Leon asked before looking at Snake, whom was standing nearby. "It was you, wasn't it?!"

"Huh?" Snake asked before Leon pounced.

Matt, whom quickly realized what he had started, quickly put the grenade launcher away. "Whoops. Uh…Exit stage right." The white hedgehog said as he pulled a large star from out of nowhere and surfed off on it to start a fight elsewhere.

"**THOMAS!" (S3)**

The unofficial 'fourth hero' of Suikoden 3 came out to a loud cheer. The brown-haired young boy gripped his sword in his hand, gulped nervously and quickly made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

Thomas ran over to help Hugo and Beecham, whom had just knocked Metaknight and Sodom away. "Flame Champion Hugo! Master Beecham!" The master of Budehuc Castle said as he rushed over.

"Oh! Hey, Thomas." Hugo nodded.

"Greetings, Master Thomas." Beecham greeted. "I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you look a little nervous."

Thomas did a quick scan of the ring. "Why would I be nervous? There's a grim reaper lookalike, a creepy-looking vampire, a chameleon assassin, Street Fighter's strongest woman and BOTH Mario brothers in the ring at the same time" He replied, counting off his fingers.

"Just stick with us, Thomas. You'll do fine." Hugo assured.

"**JEDAH!" (DS)**

Doing a quick scan of the ring, Jedah cursed his luck when he saw Metaknight still in the arena. The winged warrior was probably still cross, so the blue demon lord made a mental note to steer clear of him.

Stepping into the ring, Jedah was about to go over and slash Terry Bogard when a blur of blue knocked him to the ground. Jedah looked up and found himself staring into the eyes of a familiar wolfman.

J. Talbain cracked his knuckles. "You like that, Jedah? Well, there's more where that came from." He chuckled.

"You fool." Jedah growled. "You know not of whom you're dealing with."

"On the contrary, I know EXACTLY whom I'm dealing with." J. Talbain replied with a smirk.

"**RAX!" (EC)**

The cyborg kickboxer came out to a relatively warm reception and made his way down to the ring, waving to the crowd. Activating the jets on his legs, RAX boosted himself into the arena and landed on his feet with a metallic thud.

"Hmm…Where should I go first?" RAX mused, using his robotic eye to scan the ring. "The Suikoden fighters are teaming up, and there's no WAY I'll survive against a big hitter like Mario or Sonic."

The cyborg stepped back as Matt Palmateer jumped off his floating star and landed in front of RAX. "You looking for something?" The white hedgehog asked as he took notice of the newcomer.

"Actually, I'm looking for a fight." RAX mused as he looked down at Matt and smirked. "I think you'll do fine."

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**WOLF HAWKFIELD!" (VF)**

The crowd cheered at the Canadian wrestler that emerged from the curtain. Letting out his trademark wolf howl for a moment, Wolf lunged down the ramp and leapt into the ring headfirst.

Landing on the canvas (with a loud thud), Wolf looked around, seeing that he was the only Virtua Fighter in the ring. He was about to run over and help J. Talbain with Jedah when he heard rapid footsteps approaching him. Ducking down low, Wolf allowed his would-be attacker to soar over his head, the attemted flyign kick failing to make contact.

Whip landed on her feet and turned, smirking. "Impressive evasive skills." She noted. "You should consider a career as an Ikari Warrior."

"Sorry, lady. I'm a wrestler." Wolf said, slapping his fist into his palm. "I don't think I'd be qualified.

"You'd be surprised at what Ralf and Clark were before they joined." Whip chuckled as she pulled out her whip and snapped it at the redheaded wrestler. "But enough of this. Fight!"

Wolf smirked. "You got it, lady." He replied.


	26. Section Eleven Results

MUDMAN (WH) (0:6) Note to Chance: Hmm…I never really thought about what number Sigma was…I never played Megaman X, so I just assumed it was the same number the whole way through. I'll say that he has the beam sword from X1 and the claws from X2, but he has the body style of X4 (I don't think the ripped cloak in X6 suits him…).Section Eleven Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

"R.S.D.!" Heavy D! shouted as he lashed out his fist at Shen Long, engulfing it in a spiraling energy. Long's clone took the attack to the face and was sent reeling.

"My turn, D!-san!" Ryoko announced as she jumped ahead of her hero and lashed out her palms, sending a burst of blue energy into Shen Long's torso, sending the dark-haired man back even further.

"You fools!" Shen Long growled as he got to his feet. "Do you really think that I'm strong enough to be double-teamed?"

"Nah. I just hate prettyboys." Heavy D! shrugged.

"So you don't like my face?" Shen Long asked as he lowered himself into a crouching stance. "Why don't I do something about that, then?"

Engulfing himself in a white light, Shen Long had turned himself into a white tiger again. Letting out a primal roar, the transformed clone threw himself at the two opponents.

Thinking quickly, Heavy D! shoved Ryoko aside and jumped the opposite way himself. Shen Long flew between the two and slashed at nothing but air now that the two were gone.

"Look alive, Ryoko." Heavy D! warned. "He looks pretty mad."

Ryoko nodded. "I'll be careful, D!-san." She replied.

Heavy D! stood in silence for a couple of seconds, still not used to having such a dedicated fan.

Jedah growled as he swung his arm, creating a blade and slashing it at J. Talbain. The wolfman ducked under the blow and drove his foot into Jedah's stomach before leaping at him and clawing the demon king in the torso.

"You and the rest of your friends have become major thorns in my side, ruffian!" Jedah shouted. "I could kill you with a glance!"

"Then why haven't you?" Talbain asked with a smirk.

"Because I've been holding back!" Jedah snapped. "But if you really want to play rough, then I'll gladly throw everything I've got at you!"

"Bring it, you freak." Talbain challenged. "I was one of the ones that beat you before. I can do it again."

"You don't have anyone helping you this time, I've afraid." The demon king smirked evilly. "And I wouldn't be calling me a freak if I were you. Not with a body covered with fur and a nose six inches long."

"You'll pay for that one." The wolfman growled.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Unknown1 and Tinyrocket looked at SSBFreak, whom was currently on the phone. "Look, you're the one that built him! You need to find a way to get him to turn back to normal before he kills something!" The tournament owner said into the phone. A few seconds of waiting later and he spoke again. "I don't care how you do it! I'm responsible for everyone in the building, and if that creation of yours kills someone, I'll be accountable!"

With that, SSBFreak hung up the phone and sighed.

"Tron Bonne still trying to find a way to change the Servbot back to normal?" Unknown1 asked.

"Yeah, and now that we've gotten a call that the Servbot's teamed up with a malfunctioning Gadget Z and a psychotic rabbit to take on three Mortal Kombat characters, things are getting even more serious." SSBFreak replied.

"Wait. The Servbot, whom has more the less become a war veteran, is teaming up with Gadget Z, whom is acting more randomly than he did last year, and the Rabbid, whom is more random and psychotic than both of them put together?" Unknown1 asked.

"Man. There's no WAY this is going to end well." Tinyrocket shook his head.

"We'll have to keep the security force on top of things." SSBFreak reasoned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Unknown1 asked.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

"Excellent work." Bison said as Birdie handed over a piece of the Master Emerald. "That makes five."

"I don't think we'll be able to get all of the pieces, boss." Birdie pointed out. "That red echidna is also searching for the pieces."

"And he's gathered a LOT of shards already." Ganondorf added.

"I'm not worried." Bison replied casually. "We can easily swipe it all from him later." He looked towards Shao Kahn, whom was standing aside. "Were you able to get any more help?"

"I was able to enlist Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Kano and Motaro." Shao Kahn replied. "I wanted to get Jarek as well, but he's become more of a one-man army against all of us."

Suddenly, Vega burst through the door, looking beat up. "Sir! Some punks took the key to the locker we were storing that blue-skinned woman in!"

This caught Bison's attention fully. Although he was visibly angry, he looked at the rest of the people in the room. "Where's O'Chunks?" He asked.

"He's getting ready to enter in the next section." Ash Crimson replied, arms folded.

"That blue penguin had better be successful in this mission I gave him." Bison growled. "We need to have leverage so that bearded fighter will still assist us."

**(The Arena)**

Testament growled and swung his scythe, trying to strike an invisible Leon Powalski. However, unknown to the black-haired man, the reptilian assassin he was trying to hit was nowhere near his zone of sight and was off fighting Snake.

"I hope you realize how stupid you're making yourself look." The Stormtrooper pointed out as he grabbed Testament by the shoulder and smashed his armoured fist into his face.

"Shut up!" Testament shouted. "You shouldn't have such a sharp tongue! I am easily ten times more powerful than you!"

"Then let's see that power in action." The Stormtrooper challenged as he hoisted his laser rifle.

"As you wish." Testament said as he leapt at the white-clad foot soldier and slashed at him. The Stormtrooper jumped backwards, but didn't move fast enough and received a slash to the chest. Thankfully, the armour of a Stormtrooper was tough, so all the scythe did was give him a little cut.

Testament left himself open after his attack, so this gave the Stormtrooper enough time to jump in and club the reaper lookalike in the head with his rifle. The foot soldier continued the assault with a knee to the chest, but this just made Testament angrier.

"Get away from me!" Testament shouted as he kicked the Stormtrooper off of him. The soldier landed on the canvas and slid forward for a few feet before getting up to lean on his hands.

Testament slowly approached the fallen soldier and raised his scythe. "Time to finish you off." He said.

The Stormtrooper looked up at Testament and chuckled. If anyone would have been able to look into his helmet, he would have been smirking as well.

"What's so funny?" The reaper lookalike asked.

"Look down." The Stormtrooper replied as he threw himself to the canvas and covered his head.

Testament raised an eyebrow and looked down, only to realize that the Stormtrooper had planted a thermal detonator on him while he had gotten close.

Unfortunately, there was nothing Testament could do about it now and the bomb exploded, engulfing Tsetament in fire.

The explosion died down two seconds later and the Stormtrooper got up, looking down at Testament's charred, but still alive, body. This made the reaper easy pickings for the Stormtrooper to pick up and throw out of the ring.

Testament landed in Golden Sun, where the heroes saw him as a monster and rushed in to kill him.

Heavy D! was currently in the struggle of his life, using his hands to keep Shen Long's tiger mouth from closing around his head. The dark-skinned boxer started sweating as he felt himself starting to lose the battle. Shen Long's fangs got dangerously close to his head.

"D!-san!"

That was when Ryoko jumped in and delivered a powerful judo chop to Shen Long's back. The white tiger roared in pain as he let go of Heavy D!, turning around to stare down Ryoko.

"Keep stalling him, Ryoko!" Heavy D! ordered as he jumped onto Shen Long's back and wrapped an arm around the tiger's neck. "His time as a beast has to be almost up by now!"

"Right, D!-san!" Ryoko nodded as she sent another energy blast into Shen Long's stomach, sending him flying away.

However, Heavy D! was still on him and Shen Long landed on his back, crushing the boxer and knocking the wind out of him. This forced Heavy D! to release Shen Long, whom quickly stood up and rushed at Ryoko rather than finish off Heavy D!.

Ryoko was scared as Shen Long approached, but she stood her ground, her fist held up and prepared to continue battle with the white tiger.

Shen Long slashed at Ryoko, but the young fighter ducked under the blow and kicked the larger fighter in the stomach. Shen Long stepped backwards a couple of steps, but quickly recovered and charged at the young girl again.

The white tiger plowed into Ryoko shoulder-first, knocking her to the canvas. Shen Long towered over her and lifted his claws to finish her off.

Before he could get the chance, a white light engulfed Shen Long, and when it vanished, he was a human again.

"Of all the rotten-" Shen Long started to say before Ryoko grabbed him by the arm and threw him over her shoulder and over the ropes.

Shen Long landed in Sonic Adventure 2. He was promptly run over by the huge truck chasing Sonic down in City Escape.

"That was close." Ryoko said to herself. "If he didn't change back when he did, I don't think I would have been able to-"

"Soul Flower!"

Ryoko turned and saw Heavy D! performing a Soul Flower, sending Hugo out of the ring (and sending Suikoden 3's protagonist into the node of Harry Potter, where he proved to be a more formidable wizard than half of Harry's school).

"What happened, D!-san?" Ryoko asked.

"The kid thought he could take me out while I was down." Heavy D! replied. "I just decided to prove him wrong."

"Let go of me, you goth-emo vampire!" Jr. Troopa screamed at Jurgen as he continued to try and push against the vampire's hand. However, Jurgen was still holding onto the small koopa's forehead, preventing the deranged kid from going any further.

"Vhy do you call me that?" Jurgen asked, feigning hurt. "Vampire's haff feelings too, you know. He once again looked in a different direction and put on a pouty expression. _"As if anyone vould care."_ He said, acting depressed, as he looked down at Jr. Troopa again.

"Let go!" Jr. Troopa shouted, swinging his staff (missing Jurgen again). "I have a score to settle with that plumber!"

Jurgen looked, only to see Freakazoid running around the ring, still dressed as Mario. He looked down at Jr. Troopa again. "Kinda tall, isn't he?"

"Not that weirdo, stupid!" Jr. Troopa roared. "Mario!"

"Vell, if you think I vill let go simply for that, you are mistaken." Jurgen shrugged with his free hand.

Jr. Troopa growled and started running headfirst into Jurgen's palm, kicking up dust and looking like he would be running at full speed if Jurgen wasn't holding in place.

Gears turned in the vampire's head as he looked over his shoulder and saw Metaknight and Nakoruru fighting Sigma. Smirking, Jurgen vanished in a cloud of purple smoke and reappeared a few feet away. Beause he was still trying to run when Jurgen teleported, Jr. Troopa charged forward at top speed, unknowingly running directly towards the three-way fight.

Jurgen chuckled and cupped a hand beside his mouth. "Head's up, short vone!" He called out.

Metaknight turned to see Jr. Troopa charging at him. "Hmph. Another annoyance." He said as he grabbed the oncoming koopa and suplexed him in a Kirby-like fashion, sending Jr. Troopa out of the ring. He then used his sword to block a slash from Sigma's claws.

Jr. Troopa landed on a small, round planet. Looking around, Jr. Troopa wondered where he was.

"That's strange." The koopa said to himself. "There's nothing-"

Suddenly, Mario appeared in front of him, then another one appeared, and then another one. Mario copies kept popping up everywhere until the entire small planet had been covered with 128 Mario clones. Jr. Troopa screamed in rage.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"…What?"

"The original demo video for Mario 128."

"Man! Jr. Troopa's attacking them!"

"Yeah. Too bad for him they can all fight back."

**(The Arena)**

Ashelin ducked as Sodom swung his sai over her head, then delivered a hard kick to his chest. The American shogun backed away, but recovered in time for Ashelin to come running at him. Grabbing the redhead she-elf by the leg, Sodom tossed her behind him.

The elven woman landed on her side, the hit feeling harder due to fatigue starting to weigh her down. Ashelin managed to get to her feet again and charged at Sodom, swinging her fist in a right hook. The punch connected and Sodom staggered to the side, but Ashelin felt the hit as well due to the Japanese wannabe wearing a hard helmet.

"Man. That was some punch." Sodom noted. "Even with my helmet I could really feel that one. That must've hurt a bit."

Ashelin decided to ignore the pain in her wrist and reminded herself not to do that again. "Your helmet may be tough, but I don't think you have as much armour on the rest of your body!" She said as she charged forward.

Sodom's eyes widened when Ashelin said that and his hands instantly went down to block an anticipated kick to the crotch. However, Ashelin's foot went straight into his stomach while he wasn't ready, knocking him flat onto his back.

"Oh. That's where you were aiming for." Sodom moaned as he slowly got to his feet.

"You've lost, shogun." Ashelin said. "You have potential, but you still have a ways to go."

With that, Ashelin jumped forward and swung her foot to kick Sodom out of the ring.

That was when Sodom grabbed the she-elf's torso and lifted her into the air, using his sai as forklift prongs. Slamming Ashelin into the canvas headfirst, Sodom rushed forward, pushing Ashelin along for the ride. Sodom quickly reached the ropes and lifting his sai into the air, flipping Ashelin over the ropes and sending her tumbling out of the ring.

Ashelin landed in Mario Strikers: Charged. Seeing the ball coming at her, Ashelin gave it a hard kick and sent into down Petey Piranha's throat.

"Whew! That was almost TOO close." Sodom said to himself as he turned to see if he could find a new fight. He saw J. Talbain shoving Jedah over the ropes (sending the blue-skinned demon king into Resident Evil, where it was proven that even HE was no match for Wesker), but decided against fighting him and rushed off to start a fight elsewhere.

Sodom took two steps before Freakazoid zipped up beside him, startling the American shogun.

"Hi! You must be Sodom!" Freakazoid said. "I've heard so much about you!"

"You have?" Sodom asked hopefully.

"Of course! I know all about you being an American that wants to be Japanese and you can't say a word of the language properly!" The blue-skinned superhero replied.

Sodom sighed. "Figures."

Freakazoid suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw nothing. Sodom took this opportunity to slink off elsewhere.

"Where's the guy that tapped me on the shoulder?" Freakazoid scratched his head before cupping his hands around his mouth. "_Helllllooooooo!_ Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He called out.

Something suddenly punched him in the side of the face, knocking Freakazoid to the canvas. The zany superhero looked up to see Leon Powalski materialize in front of him.

"Gee. That wasn't very nice, you know." Freakazoid said.

"My friend, I am an assassin." Leon replied. "Since when did I care about-" Freakazoid gasped as he jumped to his feet, covering his mouth. Leon paused and lifted a non-existent eyebrow. "Um…What is it?"

"You just said two bad words, mister!" Freakazoid accused, pointing at Leon. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to say bad words?!"

The chameleon stopped to think, then slapped himself in the forehead. "Of all the stupid…" He muttered before looking at Freakazoid. "I said _'ASSASSIN'_, my boy."

"You said them again!" Freakazoid proclaimed before zooming around Leon, suddenly dressed in drag and wearing a bad wig. "Son, you're a shame to the family! How could you use such foul language!"

Leon clenched his fists and growled. Spinning in place, Leon clocked Freakazoid and sent him to the canvas.

"That's no way to treat your mother!" Freakazoid pointed out.

Leon was about to shout back before calming himself down. "If you'd be so kind as to stop the stupid act, we can get back to our fight and I can kick the tar out of your freak in."

Freakazoid paused. "What's a 'freak in'?" He asked.

Unfortunately, just as Leon planned, Freakazoid had just said 'freak in', and in a burst of light, the zany superhero had become his nerdy, powerless alter ego, Dexter Douglas. "Uh…Oops." The nerdy teenager said.

Leon smirked. "Wow. That actually worked." He said as he picked up the now de-powered Freakazoid and chucked him out of the ring.

Dexter landed in Whiplash, where he turned back into Freakazoid and shoved his head into an electric generator to give him a power boost (or maybe just for the fun of it).

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Stay still, kid!" King Dedede shouted as he swung his hammer at Mimi. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be!"

"You're working for the guy that took Nassy!" Mimi shouted as she jumped over the blue penguin and kicked Dedede in the back. "You think I'm going to let myself be beaten?!"

"I knew you'd be passed talking to." Dedede muttered. "Too bad. I may have to do something I may regret."

"It's going to take a lot more than to make me regret this!" Mimi snapped as she jumped onto Dedede's shoulders and started pounding his head.

"Hey! Stop that, kid!" Dedede shouted angrily. "That's annoying me more than hurting me!"

"Then maybe I should up the ante, then!" The green girl pointed out as she jumped off Dedede and performed a transformation. When the transformation ended, Mimi had turned herself into a copy of Kyo Kusanagi, whom swung his hand at Dedede and gave the penguin a mouthful of fire.

King Dedede felt the full power of the attack and flew backwards a couple of feet, but landed upright and rushed forward again, swinging his hammer at the transformed Mimi. Mimi gave the blue king a kick to the head, and since she was in the form of Kyo, the kick hurt that much more.

"You're making me mad, kid!" Dedede snapped. "It's time I stopped fooling around!"

"Mimi, be careful!" Peach called out from the sidelines as Mimi turned back to normal.

"I'm doing fine, Peachy." Mimi replied. "I just need to keep him on the edges."

"You're not gonna get the chance, kid." Dedede said as he pulled his hammer into the air as if preparing to swing it.

"You already tried that, you big blue meanie." Mimi replied. "What makes you think it'll work now?"

Mimi's question was answered when Dedede's hammer opened up, revealing a mechanized jet engine, which was quickly building up energy. The green girl's eyes widened, but before she could react, Dedede swung his hammer, striking Mimi with full force. Mimi flew straight into the wall and blacked out instantly, peeling away from the wall and landing on the floor with a dull thud.

"Mimi!" Peach shouted as she rushed over to the fallen girl's side. However, before she could get far, Dedede slammed his hammer onto the floor in front of her, stopping her and preventing her from going any further.

"You'd best stay away, princess." Dedede said as he approached Mimi's body and scooped her up. "I don't want to hurt you as well."

"Dedede, why are you doing this?!" The pink-clad princess asked.

"Like I said, I'm being paid for my services." Dedede replied. "I don't know what Bison's planning, but hey, if you want to try and stop him, be my guest. I hear there's already a good number of people trying to stop him."

Slinging his huge hammer over his shoulder, Dedede marched off with Mimi in his other arm, leaving Peach alone in the hallway. Peach stood in silence for a few seconds before making a decision.

"I need to find O'Chunks before he enters the ring!"

With that, Peach turned and rushed off, hoping to find the bearded fighter before he entered the ring in the next section.

**(The Arena)**

Whip cracked her namesake weapon at Solid Snake, managing to catch the mercenary by the wrist. Whip gave her whip a good pull, yanking Snake over to her, after which she gave the mercenary a hard kick to the head.

Staggering back a couple of steps, Snake rubbed his chin before a smirk floated across his face. "Kid, you're pretty tough." He noted. "You consider a career as a mercenary?"

"Way ahead of you, gramps." Whip replied. "The Ikari Warriors are the best mercenaries around."

"If that's the case, then why haven't I heard of them?" Snake asked with an even bigger smirk.

"Beats me. You were probably angsting somewhere at how you got turned into an old man for MGS4 while Raiden suddenly became an awesome character with his new look." Whip replied slyly.

Snake narrowed his eyes and ripped a grenade from his pocket, pulling out the pin. "You're asking for this, kid." He said as he hurled the grenade at Whip. The grenade landed at Whip's feet, and before the female soldier had a chance to evade, the deadly bomb blew up, launching Whip into the air. The dark-haired woman landed on her back and found herself staring up at Solid Snake's smirking face.

"Had enough, kid?" Snake asked.

"I think not." Whip replied as she cracked her whip again, giving Snake a hard strike to the chin, drawing a bit of blood. Snake backed off, wiped his chin and inspected the blood.

"Not bad." Snake noted. "Surprising amount of bleeding, but I've seen worse."

Looking up, Snake saw Whip rushing him, her trusty pistol in hand. Whip cracked her whip again, but Snake ducked under it. He wasn't prepared for the powerful gunshot that followed, however. Whip's aim was precise and Snake took an explosive hit to the chest, flying backwards into a turnbuckle.

"Not bad for a kid, eh?" Whip asked with a smirk as she walked over.

"You have potential. I'll give you that." Snake replied. "However, I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

"What might that be, old man?" Whip asked.

Her question was answered when Snake pulled out a rocket launcher from seemingly nowhere, taking aim at the canvas below Whip's feet. Without giving the young Ikari Warior time to react, Snake shot his rocket launcher and caused an explosion to erupt from underneath Whip's feet. This explosion was much more powerful than the grenade's explosion and Whip was sent flying out of the ring.

Whip landed in the Haunted Mansion level in Super Mario 64. Whip got up and dusted herself off, unaware of the several Boos starting to surround her.

RAX kicked the Stormtrooper in the face, making the foot soldier step back a couple of steps. The Stormtrooper quickly recovered and pulled out another Thermal Detonator, throwing it at the kickboxing cyborg. RAX had seen what had happened to Testament and jumped to the side as the mini-nuke exploded on the canvas where he had been standing.

"You can only use one of those things once before people get wise, buddy." RAX pointed out.

"Hmm…Duly noted." The Stormtrooper replied before pulling out his laser rifle. "But can you stop a barrage of red laser bolts?" He asked as he opened fire.

"You'd be very surprised." RAX replied as he used his cybernetic eye to get a lock on all of the oncoming laser bolts and started kicking at a rapid-rate, amazing everyone watching by kicking each oncoming laser bolt and cancelling out each one. When he had finished, RAX was untouched and the Stormtrooper had just run out of ammo.

"Great. My gun's overheated." The Stormtrooper sighed as he put his rifle away. "Looks like I'll have to rely on my fists and feet until my gun's ready to fire again."

"You say that like I'll give you the chance." RAX said with a smirk as he launched himself at the Stormtrooper, knee-first. The jets on his legs activated, carrying the fighting cyborg into the air and giving the foot soldier a rocket-powered knee to the face.

The Stormtrooper flew backwards but turned himself upright in midair and landed safely on his feet. Breaking into a run, the foot soldier dove at Rax and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face a couple of times while he was down.

"Is that supposed to hurt?" RAX asked. "That last punch hit me on the metallic side of my face. If anything, it simply hurt your hand."

"Not true. My armour is tougher than that." The Stormtrooper replied, showing off his armoured fist. "If I had punched pure concrete, that would be another matter."

"It's been fun, but I think I need to finish this." RAX said as he kicked the Stormtrooper off of him. As the Stormtrooper recoiled, RAX rushed him and drove his foot into the soldier's face rapidly several times. The last kick sent the white-clad soldier flying away, towards another fight.

Metaknight ducked under a slash from Sigma's beam sword and glanced upwards. "Hmm…Another fighter coming." He noted.

"I'll take this one." Nakoruru replied as she prepared to strike the oncoming Stormtrooper.

Before she could make the move, Sigma pushed past her and slashed his claws, sending a crescent of power out. The Stormtrooper flew into it and received the full brunt of the attack, flying out of the ring.

The Stormtrooper landed in Smash TV, where he was mistaken for an enemy.

RAX saw this and sighed. "Well, that sucked." He said. "I was hoping he would go out of the ring from my attack. Looks like I'll have to-"

Before RAX could finish his sentence, someone did a flying kick from behind. RAX staggered forward, but turned around to face a cowering Luigi, whom was holding up his hands in a stance in an attempt to look fierce.

"Can I help you?" RAX asked, not amused.

Luigi didn't answer and instead rushed forward, delivering his Flaming Uppercut at close range. This was more than enough to send RAX out of the ring.

"That was scary." Luigi said to himself. "I didn't think cyborgs could look that fierce."

RAX landed in Star Wars Episode 1, directly on top of the speeding podracer of Dud Bolt, taking the racer out. No one noticed.

"This guy is tougher than he looks." Nakoruru noted as she jumped back to avoid a slash from Sigma. "He's been fighting both of us with no problem."

"I am not exactly human, my dear." Sigma replied with a smirk. "I can take whatever you dish at me."

"Well, I'm not exactly human either, you bucket of bolts." Metaknight pointed out as he slashed at the robotic villain.

"Ah, but being a machine, I am much more superior to people like you, my friend." Sigma replied.

"You actually think that a machine can fight better than an organic lifeform?!" Metaknight asked. "A soulless machine could never best a real person in combat!"

"I've been doing well thus far." Sigma reminded.

"He has a point." Nakoruru pointed out as she used her dagger to block an attack from the robotic villain.

"Don't encourage him, woman!" Metaknight shouted as he jumped at Sigma and slashed several times with his sword. He managed to get a couple of hits in, and this stalled Sigma long enough for Nakoruru to drive her dagger into his stomach.

Unfortunately, this did little to hurt Sigma, whom laughed and got down in Nakoruru's face. "Did you really think that would do anything?" He asked.

"No. That was to get you to come close." Nakoruru replied as she jumped and kicked Sigma in the face, making the surprised villain step back towards the ropes. This gave Nakoruru the chance to rush forward and push Sigma out of the ring.

Sigma landed in the middle of the desert in Paper Mario. Trying to find a way out, he got hopelessly lost.

Nakoruru turned to see Metaknight having a sword fight with Thomas. The timid young master of Budehuc Castle had obviously underestimated the small sword fighter's ability and started a fight. Nakoruru was tempted to go help Metaknight, but decided against it.

"Fairly impressive swordsman skills." Metaknight noted as he blocked another slash from Thomas. "You have a personal trainer?"

"N-No. It's all self-taught." Thomas replied nervously as he continued to unleash on Metaknight. "My mother wasn't a fighter and my father didn't want anything to do with me."

"Okay. Touchy subject." Metaknight quickly said as he advanced on Thomas, whom blocked his next few attacks. "But you still made the mistake of fighting someone as skilled as I am."

"I just assumed that someone so small wouldn't be that good of a fighter." Thomas gave a nervous shrug.

"You've obviously never played SSB." Metaknight noted, raising an eyebrow behind his mask. "I think I'd better get you out of the ring. You're a nervous wreck as it is."

Without giving Thomas time to react, Metaknight spun around in a small, orange tornado, lifting Thomas into the air. Metaknight quickly jumped after the boy and sent him out of the ring with a kick.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"And Metaknight has scored yet another two eliminations for the section!" SSBFreak announced. "The SSB gang is dominating everyone else for eliminations!" 

"Say. Where'd Thomas end up going, anyway?" Tinyrocket asked.

The three looked at a monitor for a few seconds before their faces turned white.

"Oh, nothing good can come of this…" Unknown1 said, shaking his head.

**(The Arena)**

"Author Snap!"

Doing another trademark move, Matt Palmateer created a stick of dynamite in his hand. Snapping the fingers of his other hand, Matt created a flame on his thumb and lit the dynamite, throwing it at his opponent, Chun-Li.

Street Fighter's leading lady quickly jumped to the side to avoid the dynamite, which quickly exploded once she was out of harm's way. Rolling into a standing position, Chun-Li looked at Matt and lashed out her hands. "Kikoken!" She shouted.

Matt ducked under the flaming blue projectile that shot forth from Chun-Li's hands and quickly hopped on his Warp Star again. Matt zoomed close to Chun-Li and punched her once before jumping off his star and rushing her again.

Chun-Li recovered quickly enough and saw Matt approaching. "I don't think so!" She shouted. "Spinning Bird Kick!"

"That's not going to work, lady!" Matt taunted as he ducked underneath Chun-Li's kicking legs and rushed over to her head, which was now close to the canvas considering that she was upside-down. One punch was all it took to bring Chun-Li out of her attack and send her to the canvas.

Knowing not to underestimate someone like Chun-Li, Matt cautiously approached. Chun-Li sprung to life and leapt to her feet again, preparing to take the white hedgehog on again in full force.

"Looks like I need to stop pulling punches." Chun-Li said to herself. "That move of his allows him to create anything he wants."

Chun-Li quickly leapt at Matt and kicked the air rapidly. Matt couldn't evade the attack in time and took the majority of the blows to the face before managing to raise his arms and block the rest of the attacks.

However, the last kick at the enf of Chun-Li's attack was enough to send Matt recoiling a few feet, screeching to a halt on his feet before coming to a complete stop.

"You're going to need to do more than that to take me out, lady." Matt said with a smirk.

"That may be so, but the fight is already over." Chun-Li replied.

"How so?" Matt asked.

Chun-Li rushed towards a turnbuckle and kicked the top rope, snapping it. Matt was up against the ropes at the time, so when the top rope fell back from behind him, he was expecting that and toppled over the ropes and into the portal.

Matt landed in Kirby's Air Ride. Using his Warp Star, he managed to beat almost everyone in the node.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Forward, men! No one lives forever!"

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!"**

"_Oh, sugar! Doot, doot, doot, doot, doot, doot! Ohh, honey, honey! Doot, doot, doot doot, doot, doot!"_

Baraka held up his hands as the Rabbid's plunger bounced off his arm. The insane Takartan looked towards his female counterpart. "These guys are fast, Mileena!" He said.

"But only one of them seems to have his head on straight!" Mileena reminded.

"Yeah, but he's naturally insane to begin with!" Baraka pointed out as he jerked his thumb at the Rabbid.

As much as the three Mortal Kombat characters didn't want to admit it, they were losing the fight, and pretty badly. The Servbot was proving too fast for Reptile, Baraka was constantly trying to ward off attacks from the Rabbid and nothing Mileena dished out could penetrate Gadget Z's barrel body.

"Hold still, small fry!" Reptile shouted as he spat acid at the Servbot.

"You cowardly fool!" The Servbot shouted back as he jumped backwards to avoid the green spit. "Resorting to using projectiles to defeat an opponent smaller than you!" Narrowing his eyes, the Servbot reached into his pocket. "Very well. I know when to fight fire with fire."

The Servbot ripped something from his pocket, revealing to Reptile that it was a potato peeler. Letting out a battle cry, the Servbot jumped on Reptile's shoulders and started trying to scratch him.

Unfortunately, it did next to nothing. Reptile grabbed the Servbot and pitched him into the wall. The yellow machine fell flat on his back before jumping back to his feet again.

"I'd like to see you try that again, punk!" The Servbot warned.

Reptile smirked. "Let's see if you can find me." He said as he vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

"Vanishing into thin air." The Servbot muttered. "I freaking hate these guys."

Tossing the potato peeler to himself, the Servbot threw it ahead, luckily striking Reptile and making him visible again. The Servbot smirked and rushed forward.

Baraka swung one of his arm blades, but the Rabbid jumped over the attack and smashed the plunger he was holding into the side of Baraka's head. Now with a plunger stuck to his left ear, Baraka staggered to the side before ripping the plunger from his head.

"What kind of attack was that?!" Baraka asked before smirking. "I guess it doesn't matter now that you're unarmed.

Baraka rushed the Rabbid and rapidly slashed his arm blades. The Rabbid saw the attack coming and swerved to the side, allowing the sharp-toothed maniac to pass by. As soon as Baraka passed, the Rabbid pulled a rubber chicken from behind his back and screamed psychotically as he jumped at Baraka.

"Why aren't my sai going through that body of his?!" Mileena roared to herself as she continued to slash at Gadget Z, but with little to no effect. The barrel-shaped robot simply looked at Mileena with a blank stare.

"The clouds…They want to file a lawsuit against me…" Gadget Z said as he swung his bolt-shaped hammer and struck Mileena in the knee.

The Takartan woman roared in pain and collapsed to one knee. "That hurt, you little freak!" She said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Gadget Z noted.

"You're not even making any sense! What's wrong with you?!" Mileena asked.

"I'll be your lightning rod of hate!" The barrel robot said as he smashed his hammer into Mileena's head, knocking her out.

The Servbot got off Reptile's unconscious body and saw Gadget Z finishing his fight. The two looked and saw the Rabbid continuously beating on the unconscious Baraka with a rubber chicken. The two robots looked at each other.

"I'm just glad he's on our side." The Servbot said.

"You crack me up, little buddy."

**(The Arena)**

Solid Snake staggered backwards a few feet as J. Talbain kicked him in the face. The mercenary quickly recovered in time to see the wolfman's furry foot coming at his face. Snake acted quickly and grabbed J. Talbain's furry leg, throwing the wolfman over his shoulder. J. Talbain landed on his back, but quickly rolled backwards into a standing position.

"Hmm…I can tell that you're not unfamiliar to fighting." J. Talbain noted.

"You might say that." Snake replied, not taking his eyes off the wolfman.

The two started circling each other, preparing to strike and preparing to defend at the same time. Several plans of attack went through the heads of both fighters before Snake made the first move, lunging at J. Talbain and rolling forward, barreling into the wolfman with full force.

J. Talbain once again landed on his back, but managed to get to his feet again. He saw that Snake was close to him, so the wolfman quickly slashed his claws. Snake wasn't expecting this and received a few slashes to the torso.

"You really ARE a beast, aren't you?" Snake asked. "Those were real claws."

"I am a werewolf, you fool." J. Talbain replied flatly. "I am a human that becomes a wolf."

"I know what a werewolf is. I just didn't know they existed." Snake replied as he pulled a grenade from his pocket. "That makes things a little more interesting."

Pulling the pin from the grenade, Snake hurled it at J. Talbain, but the werewolf swiftly avoided the explosive and darted over to Snake, giving him a hard blow to the head. The grenade exploded harmlessly as Snake staggered back, holding his chin.

"Okay. Looks like I'll have to resort to drastic measures." The mercenary said as he pulled out a missile launcher and aimed it at J. Talbain, whom was standing two feet away from him.

"You're crazy. You'll kill us both." J. Talbain said calmly, thinking Snake was bluffing.

"I've survived much worse." Snake replied with a smirk. "You think YOU'LL be able to survive it?"

Talbain stood in silence for a couple of seconds before turning and running. Snake smirked, stood upright, put the missile launcher away and pulled out a remote detonator. "Fish in a barrel." The mercenary chuckled as he jammed the button on the detonator, making a plastic explosive he had secretly planted on J. Talbain's back earlier explode. The explosion sent J. Talbain up and over the ropes, out of the ring.

J. Talbain landed in Mario Strikers Charged. The two teams were freaked out at his appearance and ran away, some of them even running into the electric fence.

Snake looked around for another fight after eliminating J. Talbain. He saw Nakoruru throwing Terry Bogard out of the ring (and into the middle of a wrestling ring in Final Fight), so the mercenary made his way over to her.

Heavy D! ducked under the Karayan sword of Beecham and shoved his fist into the swordsman's stomach. Beecham stepped backwards a couple of steps, but recovered quickly and gave Heavy D! a kick to the face, knocking the boxer onto his back.

"Not bad for an old man, eh?" Beecham chuckled.

Heavy D! wiped blood from his mouth as he got to his feet. "You're good with a sword." He commented.

"I have the most fighting experience in Karaya." Beecham explained. "I'm not Chief Lucia's personal bodyguard for no reason, you know."

Heavy D! put up his fists and narrowed his eyes. "Well, this could be fun." He said as he dashed at Beecham and pulled his hand into the air. "Soul Flower!"

Heavy D! slammed his hand into the ground, causing a small explosion of energy to erupt at his feet. However, Beecham saw the attack coming and blocked it with his sword. Waiting for Heavy D!'s attack to die down, Beecham lashed out with his sword. The black boxer saw the swing coming at him and jumped to the side, then followed with a Rolling Soul Driver to the older man's face.

Holding his chin, Beecham shook his head a couple of times to regain his senses. "Looks like I need to up the ante if I want to take this guy out." He said to himself as he rushed at Heavy D! and swung his sword downwards.

The dark-skinned boxer was ready for this and lashed out his fist, sending several streaks of energy out and striking Beecham's sword, cancelling the attack and making the Karayan swordsman stagger to the side to keep a grip on his sword.

"Time for me to end this!" Heavy D! shouted as he rushed forward and pulled his fist back. **"D! MAGNUM!!"** He roared as he lashed his fist out, creating a rocketing explosion, much to the approval of the crowd.

However, when the smoke cleared, Heavy D!'s eyes widened when he saw Beecham standing his ground, holding his sword out, which had managed to block the boxer's devastating attack.

"Unbelievable." Heavy D! said, shaking his head in amazement. "That was the attack that I used to finish off Bison last year and he's still standing after it."

Beecham was still exhausted, showing that the attack had still taken a lot out of him. "I can…Still win…" He said as he took a staggering step towards Heavy D!.

Said black boxer shook his head. "I need to get him out of here. That attack drained his energy." He said as he pushed Beecham backwards, sending the swordsman over the ropes.

Beecham landed in Animal Crossing, passing out completely. A rhino resident of the town looked at Beecham's unmoving body, thought he was dead and started digging a grave.

"That guy was tough." Heavy D! said. "He could have beaten me if I didn't do that move."

"Then you're starting to slip, D!-san."

Heavy D! turned to see Ryoko walking over to him. He saw Jurgen falling past the ropes in the background, falling out of the ring (and into Castlvania, where he started teaching zombies how to dance).

"You just eliminated that gothic-emo vampire?" Heavy D! asked.

"He tried to convert me." Ryoko shrugged.

Mario tossed a fireball at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog easily ran to the side and avoided the ball of embers. Sonic quickly rushed at Mario and did a front flip, kicking the red-clad plumber in the chin. Mario was sent flying into the air for a second, but landed on his feet and attacked his rival with his Coinbox Jump.

"I can see that you haven't lost anything, Mario." Sonic chuckled. "Good to see that you're still on the top of your game."

"Well, when you a-fight in these a-tournaments all of a-the time, you a-need to be prepared." Mario noted. "I'm always a-training for a-these things."

"Heh. It's good for us to finally have an official fight with me being in Brawl." Sonic pointed out as he ran at Mario and ducked into a ball, tripping his rival. "The Olympic games were a start, but it just wasn't the same."

"It IS a-long overdue." Mario nodded as he gave Sonic two punches followed by a hard kick. "Hopefully, we'll a-get another chance when the a-next game is announced."

"Looks like we'll have to wait another half-decade, then." Sonic replied with a smirk. "We'd better make the most of it."

Ducking into a ball, Sonic spun in place for a second before launching himself at Mario. The red-clad plumber saw the attack coming and whipped out his FLUDD, sending a jet of water into Sonic and forcing him backwards long enough for the hedgehog's attack to end.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Sonic said as he rushed at Mario on foot and performed a flying kick, managing to catch his rival in the face. Mario stepped backwards and looked ahead in time to see Sonic charging him again. Whipping out his yellow cape, Mario lashed it out, spinning Sonic around and causing him to run in the wrong direction for a second before the hedgehog screeched to a halt.

"Let's face it, Mario. We're pretty evenly matched." Sonic shrugged.

"I a-suppose so." Mario nodded.

Sonic grinned and pulled out a Smash Ball. "What say we finish the fight here and now?" He asked. "That is unless you've already used your Final Smash."

"Nope. I've a-got it right a-here." Mario replied, pulling out his own Smash Ball.

"Okay. On the count of three, we'll each activate out Final Smashes and see which one lands first." Sonic explained as he broke his Smash Ball.

"Works for a-me!" Mario said as he crushed his own Smash Ball.

Now giving off a golden hue, both Mario and Sonic circled each other for a few seconds. "One…Two…THREE!!" They shouted as one as they activated their respective Final Smashes. Mario pulled his hands back and started to gather energy as Sonic summoned the Chaos Emeralds and became Super Sonic.

As Mario sent out his double-pillar of spiraling fire, Sonic flew headfirst into the attack. The Mario Finale was slowing Super Sonic down and starting to weaken him, but Sonic pressed on, getting closer to his rival.

After a good several seconds of pushing against each other, Sonic launched forward and struck Mario with the last of his energy before his Final Smash wore off. However, Sonic got caught in the tail end of the Mario Finale and was pelted with immense amount of flaming energy.

The audience watched in awe as the sheer force from both Final Smashes sent both Mario and Sonic flying out of the ring in opposite directions. The crowd, although disappointed at the loss of the two gaming giants, erupted in cheers for the spectacular performance.

Mario and Sonic landed on a roof in Jet Grind Radio. Too tired to do anything, both heroes fell asleep.

King Lion blocked with both arms as Wolf drove his foot into his stomach. The Canadian wrestler quickly jumped at King Lion after failing his first attack and wrapped his arm around the villain's neck in a chokehold.

"Grr…Let go!" King Lion shouted.

"Make me!" Wolf snapped back.

"Fine by me!" With that, King Lion thrust his head backwards and struck Wolf in the face, making the redhead let go of him. Once he was released, King Lion got into a standing position and got into a boxing stance.

"Why are you so hard to knock out?" Wolf asked. "You're from Kizuna Encounter. It should be easy to eliminate you."

"I have added experience from Neo Geo Battle Coliseum." King Lion explained.

"Serves me right for never playing the game." Wolf muttered as he rushed King Lion again, kicking him in the face. King Lion staggered back as Wolf rushed forward, thrusting his fists out several times. King Lion whipped out his sword and held it in front of him, causing the blade to absorb the brunt of Wolf's attacks.

Eventually, Wolf stopped punching. Once he did, King Lion shoved his free hand into the wrestler's face. This made Wolf back away, providing King Lion with a much-needed opening. The large boxer rushed Wolf, but the redhead saw him coming and grabbed King Lion by the leg when the boxer got close. Spinning in place, Wolf tossed King Lion over his shoulder and caused him to land flat on his back.

King Lion slowly got to his feet, showing Wolf that he was weakening. Smirking to himself, the wrestler charged ahead.

However, as Wolf was running at him, King Lion gave a dark smirk. "Perfect. He fell for it." He said to himself.

As Wolf got close enough, King Lion swerved to the side and allowed the wrestler to pass. King Lion quickly took advantage of the opportunity and shoved the wrestler over the ropes and out of the ring.

Wolf landed on top of one of the ships in R-Type and was taken for one wild ride.

Back in the ring, King Lion became suddenly aware that he had actually managed to score an elimination. To say he felt great was an understatement. Now feeling ready to continue the fight, King Lion turned to find another fight. Heavy D! and Ryoko looked like they were trying to avoid a fight, as they were standing aside. Solid Snake was currently in a fight with Nakoruru, and was beginning to resort to explosives to finish the fight. Metaknight was cautiously scanning the ring for Leon Powalski, whom had once again become invisible. Chun-Li took the time to adjust the bracelets on her wrists as Sodom spun a sai in his hand. Luigi nervously scanned the ring, trying to see if there was anyone in the ring that wouldn't be able to take his life.

King Lion glanced up to the entrance curtain, where he knew that the next wave of fighters was getting ready to enter the ring.

FINAL SCORE: (15 votes on the main fight, 15 on the first bonus fight and 13 on the second)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

SOLID SNAKE (SSB) (12:3) 9 (Whip, J. Talbain)

METAKNIGHT (SSB) (10:6) 4 (Jr. Troopa, Thomas)

RYOKO (WH) (9:6) 3 (Shen Long, Jurgen)

HEAVY D! (KOF) (9:6) 3 (Hugo, Beecham)

NAKORURU (SS) (9:6) 3 (Sigma, Terry Bogard)

KING LION (KE) (9:6) 3 (Wolf Hawkfield)

LEON POWALSKI (SF) (9:7) 2 (Freakazoid)

CHUN-LI (SFA3) (9:7) 2 (Matt Palmateer)

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (10:8) 2 (RAX)

SODOM (SFA3) (8:7) 1 (Ashelin)

**(ELIMINATED)**

SIGMA (MM) (8:7) 1 (Stormtrooper)

MARIO MARIO (SSB) (9:8) 1 (Sonic the Hedgehog)

J. TALBAIN (DS) (10:9) 1 (Jedah)

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (StH) (10:10) 0 (Mario Mario)

STORMTROOPER (SW) (8:8) 0 (Testament)

THOMAS (S3) (7:8) -1

MATT PALMATEER (TFS) (7:8) -1

FREAKAZOID (F!) (7:8) -1

JURGEN (SaM) (7:8) -1

WHIP (KOF) (7:8) -1

TERRY BOGARD (KOF) (7:9) -2

ASHELIN (J&D) (8:10) -2

WOLF HAWKFIELD (VF) (6:9) -3

RAX (EC) (6:9) -3

JR. TROOPA (PM) (5:10) -5

HUGO (S3) (5:11) -6

JEDAH (DS) (4:11) -7

BEECHAM (S3) (4:11) -7

SHEN LONG (BR) (4:11) -7

TESTAMENT (GG) (3:12) -9

BONUS MATCHES:

"Attack of the Penguins"

KING DEDEDE (SSB) _**trounces**_ MIMI (PM)

11 to 4

"**Fight of the Random Ones"**

SERVBOT (MvC2), RABBID (R:RR) and GADGET Z (S3)

_**confound and confuse**_

BARAKA, MILEENA and REPTILE (MK)

9 to 4

**Fallen to Fatigue**: This section shows that anyone can fall if they have enough fatigue wearing them down. Case and point: J. Talbain and Sonic.

**Better Brother**: Despite coming out later, Luigi ended up outlasting Mario. Maybe there's more to the green guy than meets the eye.

**Settling the Score**: Man. Bowser SLAUGHTERED Mario in the eliminations department…

**Mystery Solving**: Six Mystery Fighters entered this section (Count 'em! Six!). When the dust clears, Leon is the only one left standing.


	27. Section Twelve

Section One Section Twelve

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The ten fighters still standing looked around at each other, sizing everyone else up. Currently, the only real alliance was with Heavy D! and Ryoko, and most people didn't even know the reason behind the team-up due to not knowing what had happened the year before. Suddenly hearing loud cheering, the remaining fighters looked up towards the entrance curtain as the next fighter made his entrance.

"**KIM KAPHWAN!" (KOF)**

The psychotic soldier of justice stood outside the entrance curtain, hands on his hips and flashing his trademark grin. Kim rushed down to the ring and jumped in headfirst, running over to Heavy D!.

The black boxer sighed as Kim came running over. "You want something, Kim?" He asked.

"I have been impressed with your abilities thus far, D!." Kim nodded. "Perhaps we should team up and smite all evil in the name of justice!"

Heavy D! stood in silence, grabbed Kim by the head and spiked him into the ground before walking off.

"So…Why didn't we get his help in stopping Bison's plot last year?" Ryoko asked.

"We wanted to defeat the villains. Not kill them." Heavy D! replied.

"**ANAKARIS!" (DS)**

With 'Walk Like and Egyptian' playing through the speakers, the mummy of Darkstalkers walked down to the ring and jumped in, almost floating in the air as he did so.

Landing on the canvas, Anakaris was suddenly aware that he was the only one from his node in the ring. "Seems like I'll have to wait for the next section and see whom I get helping me." He said.

Setting his sights on someone he thought he could team up with, Anakaris walked over and looked down at the person. "Greetings, mortal." He said.

Luigi whimpered as he looked up at the towering form of Anakaris before screaming and running away.

"Why do they always run?" Anakaris pondered.

"**BORUS REDRUM!" (S3)**

_(I don't know if it's necessarily…(The things you do…))_

_(Maybe the things you say or maybe just they way you say it.)_

_(It's true you sing a pretty song indeed…(In a new way…))_

_(You said some things to me, but I'm not sure if you really mean it.)_

_(Do you realize what you have done?)_

_(Do you think we have a problem?)_

The Swordsman of Rage came out from behind the curtain to (much to his dismay) "You Make Me Mad" by Third Day. Glaring up at the Sound Booth, he saw the three friends doubling over in laughter (Aila had returned sometime during the last section).

_(You make me dance, you make me cry, you make me laugh!)_

_(You make me shout, you make me smile, you make me mad!)_

_(You make me sing, you make me think, you make me sad!)_

_(You make me fall, you make me love, you make me mad!)_

Borus growled as he stomped down to the ring, pulling out his sword, storming over to King Lion. "I need a fight to calm my nerves!" He instructed.

"What's your problem?" King Lion asked.

"This is the second year those chumps in the Sound Booth changed my entrance tune and I bet that Karayan brat was responsible." Borus replied hotly.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twenty-Three!**"

"**HOL HORSE!" (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)**

Spinning his gun in his hand and holding a cigarette in his mouth, Hol Horse walked down to the ring with a smirk plastered on his face.

"It's been a while since I've been back in action." Hol Horse noted. "And it doesn't look like there are any big threats in the ring right now. I just need to stay clear of the mummy and I should be alright."

Hol Horse walked forward a couple of feet before Sodom slid in from the side, coming to a halt in front of the cowboy.

The cowboy gave a chuckle. "Please. I'm not in the mood for a circus act." He said as he pulled out his pistol and trained in on Sodom's head.

Narrowing his eyes behind his mask, Sodom pulled out his sai. "Bringing guns to a tournament like this. Even with non-lethal ammunition, that is completely dishonorable!" Striking a pose, the American shogun readied himself. "Prepare yourself!"

"**O'CHUNKS!" (PM)**

O'Chunks took a very sudden interest in his feet as he walked down to the ring. He didn't like what he was going to do, but he valued Nastasia's life far more than his honor. If he didn't do what Bison told him, they could kill Nastasia.

Unfortunately, O'Chunks was unaware that Nastasia had already been rescued or that Mimi was now the prisoner in Bison's care. O'Chunks entered the ring and looked around. Seeing Heavy D!, the bearded warrior cracked his knuckles and made his way over.

"Are ye Heavy D!, lad?" O'Chunks asked, standing taller than the already-tall boxer by at least one foot.

"Uh…Yeah?" Heavy D! uneasily replied.

"Aye have orders to take ye out, then." O'Chunks said as he got into a stance.

"Hey! Leave D!-san alone, you brute!" Ryoko shouted.

"**ANJI MITO!" (GG)**

Coming out to a decent-sized cheer, Anji came out from behind the curtain and made his way down, readying his fans for attack.

"Too bad Baiken doesn't come out for a bit." Anji sighed. "I don't know if I can survive until she enters."A smirk floated across his face. "Won't stop me from trying, though."

With that, Anji raced over to Metaknight and lashed out with one of his fans. Metaknight easily blocked the attack and looked at the weapon that Anji had tried to attack him with.

"Fans?" Metaknight asked. "You just tried to attack me with fans?"

"**TAM TAM!" (SS)**

Letting out a savage battle cry and waving his sword in the air, Tam Tam ran down to the ring and jumped in, landing on the canvas with a loud thud. Getting into a standing position, Tam Tam looked around before setting his sights on Anakaris.

The mummy turned his head in time to see Tam Tam stampeding over. Anakaris turned completely and shoved his foot into the canvas, causing it to shoot up from the canvas several feet away, nailing the oncoming savage in the head.

Tam Tam staggered backwards, but thankfully, his mask had absorbed most of the attack. "You hurt Tam Tam!" He shouted. "Tam Tam no like that!"

"Who in the world talks like that?" Anakaris asked.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Tiny suddenly sneezed, falling onto his back.

"Are you okay?" Ky asked.

"Uh…Yeah. Tiny good." Tiny nodded as he got to his feet.

"So you're saying that those villains might be after these shards?" Blue Mary asked the two Mickeys.

"Yeah. King Lion mentioned something about Bison being after a large gem." Mickey McFist replied.

"Sounds like the Master Emerald to me." Cream pointed out. "Can I see that gem you found, Mickey?"

Mickey Rogers nodded. "Sure thing, kid." He said as he handed the shard to the young rabbit. Cream held the gem shard up to the one that she already had and in a flash of light the two shards had combined to form a larger shard.

"Mr. Knuckles is probably looking for the rest of the shards." Cream explained.

"But what would Bison want with the gem to begin with?" Koopinator asked.

"The Master Emerald holds untold power in it." The young rabbit replied. "If Bison and the rest of the villains get their hands on all of the shards, all of the power will be at their disposal."

"I'll just be takin' that shard then, mate."

Everyone turned to see the Australian thug Kano walking over, a smug smirk on his face. "Now just hand over the shard, kid." He said as he walked towards Cream. "Ah don't wanna hurt a kid."

Cream did what she should have and clutched onto the shard, hoping to protect it. "Get away, meanie!" She said.

"You realize that we outnumber you greatly?" Brian asked Kano.

"Yeah! We could gang up on you and take you down in no time flat!" Rawk Hawk agreed.

"Maybe he already has some gem shards on him." J. Maxx suggested. "Why don't we find out?"

Kano chuckled and fired a laser bolt from his cybernetic eye, striking Rawk Hawk in the chest. The yellow bird flew backwards and hit the wall.

"If you're confident in your abilities, then just send one of ya to fight me." Kano pointed out. "Maybe Ah have some shards, but maybe Ah don't. Ya don't know until ya fight me."

"I'll take you, mon." Dee Jay said, stepping forward.

"Careful, Dee Jay." Blue Mary said. "This guy has a record as long as my arm and knows every dirty trick in the book."

The Jamaican man smirked. "That just makes it more interesting."

"Put up yer dukes, mate!" Kano shouted.

"Gladly, mon."

**(The Arena)**

"**BROCKEN!" (WH)**

Coming out to a mixed reaction, the German robot emerged from the curtain and strode down to the end of the ramp, using his leg jets to hover into the ring.

"You want to go double-team with your nodal companion, Ryoko?" Heavy D! asked as he blocked a punch from O'Chunks.

"Team up with Brocken? No way." Ryoko asked. "If I was given the choice between him and Fuuma, then maybe."

In the meantime, Brocken walked over to Luigi with hopes of getting a fight from him. The green-clad plumber looked the robot up and down for a few seconds. "Seems harmless enough." He shrugged.

"I require a fight." Brocken said. "Can you satisfy?"

"Sure. It'll keep that creepy mummy off my back." Luigi shrugged.

"**KIRBY!" (SSB)**

With the theme song from his anime blaring through the speakers, the ball of pink skipped down to the ring before puffing up and floating over the ropes to land on the canvas.

"Perfect. There's Kirby." Metaknight noted as he slashed at Anji. "Looks like I'll have to wait for our duel for a second, though."

Chun-Li felt a tap on her leg and when she looked down, she saw Kirby experimentally poking her. Grinning, Kirby pulled a salt shaker from behind his back and shook it over Chun-Li's foot.

"Um…What are you doing?" Chun-Li asked.

Her question was answered when Kirby opened his mouth and sucked Chun-Li inside. The next thing Chun-Li knew, she was back on the canvas. Looking at Kirby, she saw that the ball of pink now had hair buns like hers and was wearing spiked bracelets on his stubby arms.

"Um…What?" Chun-Li asked.

"Keekoken!" Kirby shouted, lashing Chun-Li's trademark fireball at her. The surprised woman took the attack to the stomach and flew backwards.

"**STUN!" (BR)**

Cracking his knuckles, the enhanced warrior rushed down to the ring, instantly setting his sights on Anakaris and Tam Tam. Leaping into the arena, Stun landed on his feet before rushing headfirst at the fighting duo, engulfing himself in a white light.

A horn ran right through Anakaris' body (thankfully there wasn't anything inside Anakaris' wrappings to feel it), taking both the mummy and Tam Tam by surprise. On further inspection, they saw that Stun had transformed into a blue rhino beetle.

"Man become big creature." Tam Tam pointed out. "This make fight much interesting."

As Tam Tam leapt at the transformed Stun, Anakaris stepped back, having heard that Stun was a super-soldier and didn't want to get involved.

"**K'!" (KOF)**

The white-haired man came out from behind the curtain, in a surprisingly good mood. He figured that it had something to do with how good he felt after setting Joe Higashi on fire earlier in the night.

K' reached the end of the ramp and stepped in. He looked around, seeing if he could find someone to fight. Most KOF representatives would have gone to team up with Heavy D! or Kim Kaphwan, but K' was only in the tournament for fun. The only people he would consider double-teaming with were Maxima, Kula and Whip, and the latter two had already been eliminated.

"Seems like I have to wait for Maxima." K' noted as he snapped his fingers, creating a flame in his hand.

Hol Horse saw this and wandered over, pulling out his dead cigarette. "Um…Can I trouble you for a light?" He asked.

K' looked at Hol Horse, shrugged and lit the cowboy's cigarette for him.

"Thanks a bunch." Hol Horse said as he put the cigarette back in his mouth.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twenty-Four!**"

"**HELL'S CHEF!" (Gregory Horror Show)**

Everyone watched as a black-faced candle dressed like a chef wandered down to the ring, the top of his head lit up with a small flame. The chef made it down to the ring and wandered over to his target.

"No smoking…" A harsh voice emerged from the blackness of Chef's face and directed at Hol Horse.

The cowboy smirked and looked at the large candle. "Well, isn't this cute?" He asked. "A candle dressed like a chef that is trying to promote kids not smoking." Taking a large puff of his cigarette, he blew the smoke directly into Chef's face. "What do you think of that?" Hol Horse taunted, not realizing that K' and Sodom were both long gone.

Two glowing red eyes opened from within the blackness of Chef's face. **"I HATE SMOKING!!" **He roared, pulling a giant cleaver into the air.

Hol Horse's face fell. He screamed like a little girl and ran away, Hell's Chef hot on his heels.

"**FRED MAXIMILLION!" (S3)**

"Well, I guess that saves me having to go after the evil cowboy myself." Fred scratched his head as he walked down to the ring, pulling out his sword and shield.

Landing in the ring, Fred saw Kim Kaphwan and went over. "I say! It's good to see another freedom fighter in this tournament!" The leader of the Maximillion Knights greeted.

"Ah! Likewise! Fighting for the common good is truly a great goal!" Kim nodded. "It's just too bad that no one seems to appreciate my efforts…"

"What can you do?" Fred asked. "Evil does not go down so easily."

"All the more a reason to fight it." Kim said determinedly, clenching his fist.

K' saw this and sighed. "Just what we need. Another Kim."

**(Gregory House)**

Thomas screamed as he flew down a hallway of the insane hotel, a pink lizard in a nurse's outfit following him.

"Please don't resist it!" Catharine pleaded. "I just need to take a blood test!"

"That needle's as long as I am tall is at least ten times thicker than it's supposed to be!" Thomas replied. "I think I'll just keep running!"

"A good idea, lad." A voice beside Thomas said. The dark-haired boy turned and saw Gregory, a middle-aged mouse, running with him. "Catharine's obsessed with taking blood samples. Maybe if I can get her to focus her attention on Mummy Dog and Mummy Papa, she'll leave you alone."

"Any help would be appreciated!" Thomas nodded as he ran towards the stairs.

Gregory's eyes widened. "No! Boy, don't go upstairs!" He begged. "Not even Hell's Chef dares go up there!"

Thomas didn't listen and ran upstairs to the upper floor. Reaching the top of the stairs, Thomas suddenly realized how quiet it was. Suddenly hearing some soft crying, Thomas looked around and saw a little girl sitting by a door, sobbing.

"Um…What's wrong?" The good-natured Thomas asked.

"Where's my doll?" The girl cried. "Someone took my doll." The girl looked up at Thomas. "Did you take my doll?"

"N-No! I just got here!" Thomas insisted.

"Give it back…Give it back…" The girl sobbed just before her head turned around, revealing a demonic blue face. **"GIVE IT BACK!!"** Lost Doll roared.

Thomas screamed and ran back downstairs, finding the first door he could find and going inside the room, closing the door behind him.

"Finally…I lost them…" Thomas panted. "I'll be safe here…"

"_**Do you know my name?..."**_ A voice sang. _**"They call me Judgment Boy…"**_

Thomas whimpered as he slowly turned around just in time for an orange scale-like creature hanging from the ceiling to drop down in front of him.

"**JUDGMENT!!"** Judgment Boy said in glee.

Thomas screamed as he fled the room, deciding to take his chances with the rest of the hotel.

Meanwhile, Gregory sighed and shook his head. "It's a good thing he's only here for ten minutes. I'd hate to think of what he'd become if he was a permanent resident." He said before giving a high-pitched, evil-sounding chuckle.

**(The Arena)**

"**CAMMY WHITE!" (SFA3)**

Most of the men in the audience went wild as Cammy emerged from the curtain and made her way down to the ring. The perverts making the most obnoxious calls at Cammy were quickly silenced by the rest of Cammy's team, whom were scattered around the stands.

"Canon Spike!" Cammy shouted, launching herself into the air with a flying kick and sending herself into the ring.

Cammy saw Chun-Li and rushed over to help her with Kirby. "What IS that thing, Chun-Li? And why does it look sort of like you?" She asked.

"It's a mimic, Cammy." Chun-Li replied.

"Speening Bird Keeck!" Kirby shouted with glee as he turned upside down and did a chibi version of Chun-Li's helicopter kick.

"I see what you mean…" Cammy noted as she blocked against the attack. "Any ideas on how we're supposed to beat it?"

"We'll think of something. Just keep attacking it."

"**RYOUKYSLER!" (TFS)**

RyouKysler emerged from behind the curtain, brandishing his double swords. His dark robes nearly touching the ground, the redheaded fighter clenched his fist, ignited his hand in a magma claw.

"I was hoping for a later draw, but it looks like I'll have to make the most of it." RyouKysler said to himself as a smirk formed on his face. Leaping into the arena, he rushed at Sodom and slashed both of his swords, sending a flaming X at the American shogun.

"Oh, crap!" Sodom said as he held up his sai and blocked the blow, the force from the attack forcing him backwards a couple of steps.

RyouKysler saw this and smirked. "This could be interesting."

"**CHRIS!" (KOF)**

Playing a beat in his head, Chris snapped his fingers a couple of times before walking down to the ring casually. The young-looking boy jumped into the ring and landed gracefully.

Chris took two steps before Hol Horse screeched to a halt. The cowardly cowboy ripped the cigarette from his mouth and shoved it into Chris' hand. He then looked back at the psychotic demon chef chasing him.

"Look! Look! This kid's got the cigarette now!" Hol Horse accused.

"You GAVE it to me." Chris said as he threw the cigarette on the canvas and stomped on it, extinguishing it.

Hell's Chef narrowed his eyes and Hol Horse. "You gave a cigarette to a minor? They have such undeveloped taste buds!" He shouted.

Hol Horse quickly looked at Chris. "Help me!" He pleaded.

"You're on you own, shmuck." Chris replied as he casually walked off, leaving Hol Horse to continue running from Hell's Chef. He may have been the host for Orochi, but he wasn't stupid.

"**BRAD BURNS!" (VF)**

Playing to the crowd and waving to a few of the ladies in the audience, the dark-haired kickboxer made his way down to the ring and stepped in, looking around for a fight.

Brad made his way over to Cammy and kissed her hand. "My. You're quite the catch." He noted. "Why are you in such a tournament when it could damage your perfect beauty?"

Cammy looked at Chun-Li. "Can I kill him?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Chun-Li replied.

"**AXL!" (MM)**

"Alright! Let's do this!" The young Reploid shouted in enthusiasm as he ran down to the ring, pistols in hand. Leaping into the ring, Axl opened fire on Tam Tam and Stun, striking both of them several times with the non-lethal ammunition given to him.

"That hurt Tam Tam!" The savage man shouted as he lifted his sword into the air. "You pay!"

The shots were powerful enough to revert Stun back to his normal form, which still only looked half-human. Stun let out a growl and rushed at Axl.

"You two don't know what you're getting into." Axl said as he performed a transformation, turning himself into a carbon copy of Tam Tam, sword and all.

"**DUCK KING!" (FF)**

_(Went to a party the other night…)_

_(All the ladies were treating me right…)_

_(Moving my feet to the disco beat…)_

_(How in the world could I keep my seat?)_

Duck King, with his little duck P-Chan, danced down to the ring to Disco Duck. The audience cheered at Duck's dancing skills, which he finished off with a somersault over the ropes to land in the ring.

_(All of a sudden, I begin to change…)_

_(I was on the dance floor acting strange…)_

_(Flapping my arms, I begin to cluck…)_

_(Look at me! I'm the Disco Duck!)_

"You ready for another run, P-Chan?" Duck asked his little yellow friend. P-Chan nodded and gave an excited cheep in response. "Okay! Let's go!"

Leon Powalski saw Duck running over and looked the unusual fighter over. "What in the world?" He asked.

"Let's rock!" Duck shouted as he rolled at Leon, barreling over the surprised chameleon.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**GEDDOE!" (S3)**

Geddoe's cheer was the loudest by far when it came to the Suikoden gang. The one-eyed mercenary made a quick scan of the ring as he charged his True Lightning Rune. Pulling out his sword, Geddoe stepped into the ring.

"Ah! Another fighter worthy of being a freedom fighter!" Kim Kaphwan noted. "Come! Let's go recruit him!"

"Don't try it unless you want a black eye." Fred Maximillion warned.

K' saw Geddoe come in and smirked. "This could be fun." He said as he walked over, creating a flame in his hand. "You up for a battle of fire vs. lightning?"

Geddoe looked K' over for a bit, then shrugged. "Might as well. I don't have anything better to do." He said.

"You won't be disappointed." K' replied as he swung his hand.


	28. Section Twelve Results

Section Twelve Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Heavy D! ducked as O'Chunks swung a huge fist over his head. The black boxer quickly lashed out his own fist, catching the bearded warrior in the stomach.

"What is it you have against me?" Heavy D! asked. "I've never even met you before."

"Aye have orders, lad." O'Chunks sighed. "Aye dun wanna do this, but Aye got no choice in the matter."

"Orders from whom?" Heavy D! asked.

"Aye can't tell ye." The bearded giant shook his head. "Dun take this personal, lad."

Suddenly, Ryoko jumped onto O'Chunks' shoulders from behind and started attacking him. "Leave D!-san alone!" She ordered.

"Ryoko, get off him!" Heavy D! said. "He's at least ten times stronger than you are!"

As if to prove the boxer's point, O'Chunks plucked Ryoko from his shoulders and hurled her into the turnbuckle across the ring. As soon as Ryoko was gone, O'Chunks turned to Heavy D! and continued attacking.

Ryoko slowly got to her feet and staggered in place for a couple of steps before regaining her senses. She looked at O'Chunks and narrowed her eyes.

"That guy's asking for it!" Ryoko said as she cracked her knuckles.

However, before Ryoko could take two steps forward, Hol Horse shot past her, Hell's Chef still chasing after him, waving his giant meat cleaver in the air.

"Get away from me!!" Hol Horse shouted.

"I'll teach you to ruin your taste buds with those cursed cigarettes!!" Chef roared back. "You brought this on yourself!!"

Suddenly, Kirby flew in from the side, courtesy of a throw by Chun-Li. The ball of puff bounced off Chef's face , causing the demonic cook to stop chasing Hol Horse. The cowboy saw this and screeched to a halt to catch his breath.

"My quarrel isn't with you." Chef said. "Let me continue."



Kirby blinked a couple of times, flashed a cheeky smile and inhaled.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"…Please tell me Kirby didn't just copy Hell's Chef."

"He copied Hell's Chef."

"I asked you not to tell me that."

**(The Arena)**

Hell's Chef moaned as he got to his feet. He looked down at Kirby to take the ball of puff out, only to stop when he saw what had happened to the Pop Star resident.

Kirby was now wearing a red neckerchief and a chef's hat like the cook's own, complete with a flame on top of it. Kirby's face was blackened and his eyes were now glowing. Kirby stared back at Chef silently, neither one making a move.

Hell's Chef stared at Kirby for several seconds as many thoughts started going through his head. Some people would have seen this as a chance to fight themselves and gives themselves the ultimate challenge. Some people would have seen this as an insult and would have made it their goal to wipe Kirby off the face of the Earth.

However, Hell's Chef saw this as a golden opportunity.

Slowly, Chef looked at Hol Horse, turning as he did. "No smoking…" He said.

Kirby followed suite. "Nah smokeeng…" He said.

Hol Horse frantically looked at the two for a couple of seconds. **"THERE'S TWO OF THEM!!"** He screamed as he turned around and ran off, Hell's Chef and Kirby both chasing him down, waving cleavers.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

SSBFreak slapped himself in the forehead. "As if Hell's Chef wasn't bad enough on his own." He muttered. "Now with two of him, the arena's a danger zone."

"We just need to hope someone knocks those powers out of Kirby soon." Unknown1 pointed out.

"Speaking of Hell's Chef, I wonder how Thomas is faring in Gregory House…" Tinyrocket said as he turned his attention to a small screen. After a couple of seconds, his eyes widened. "Why is there a cactus shooting at him?!"



"Consider Thomas lucky." SSBFreak said. "Cactus Gunman has horrible aim and is actually one of the less-dangerous residents of Gregory House."

"How are his chances of making it out?" Unknown1 asked.

"Well, since Hell's Chef is here, a little better. If that cook was still in that hotel, I don't think Thomas would still be alive by now."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Peach rushed through the hallways of the dome, trying to find someone that could help her. She was too late to stop O'Chunks and now the pink-clad princess was forced to find help in a different way.

"I feel so sorry for the poor guy…" Peach sighed. "With both Nastasia and Mimi being used as leverage against him, there won't be anything he can do to counter Bison."

"O'Chunks!" A familiar voice called out. "You around?!"

Peach's eyes widened as she turned her head in the direction of the voice. The blonde princess saw Nastasia approaching with Jak and Torn following her, all three looking around.

"What's this guy you're looking for look like?" Jak asked.

"He's big, muscular, bearded and has a Scottish accent, k?" Nastasia replied.

"He can't be that hard to miss, then." Torn added. "We just need to find him before he enters the ring."

"If he hasn't already." Jak piped up.

"Nastasia!" Peach said as she rushed towards the petite, blue woman and threw her arms around her in a tight hug.

"P-Peach! What's wrong?" Nastasia asked.

"I heard you had been kidnapped!" The princess replied hysterically. "Are you alright?!"

"These two saved me, k?" Nastasia replied, motioning her hand towards Jak and Torn. "How'd you know I was kidnapped, anyway?"

"Some guy I know explained everything!" Peach replied. "It's too late to stop O'Chunks to tell him you're alright, though. He just entered the ring."

Nastasia sighed. "Well, at least Bison doesn't hold any more power over him.

Peach bit her lip. "Uh…Not exactly." She replied. "Now Bison's got Mimi."

Nastasia did a double-take. "W-What?!" She asked. "Why would they go after Mimi?!"

"Obviously to keep O'Chunks from betraying the villains." Peach replied. "I just need to hope O'Chunks can stay in the ring until I enter in a couple of sections so I can tell him."

"We need to hurry and save Mimi, k?! She's terrified of tight, enclosed spaces!" Nastasia said. "If they treat her like they treated me and stuff her in a locker, she'll go crazy, k?!"

**(The Arena)**

Metaknight ducked under the sword of Borus Redrum, not like it was very hard considering the masked warrior's short stature. The Swordsman of Rage was becoming quite frustrated with his opponent and was letting the little fighter know that.

"Quit moving!" Borus shouted. "You're making me look like an idiot!"

"You're doing it to yourself, my friend." Metaknight replied as he spread his wings and started hovering above the canvas, slashing at Borus. "I am merely fighting back as I normally would."

Borus growled and slashed his own sword, blocking Metaknight's attacks furiously. "How could I be such evenly matched against a pipsqueak?!" He shouted aloud.

Metaknight narrowed his eyes behind his mask. "I see you have quite a big mouth." He noted. "Maybe I'll teach you to keep it shut once in a while."

The blonde knight's eyes flared up in anger. "Allow me to show you why they call me the 'Swordsman of Rage'!" He said as he jumped at the still-flying Metaknight and swung his sword down.

Metaknight saw the attack coming from a mile away and casually swooped to the side. Spinning around in midair, Metaknight drove himself into Borus' side in an orange tornado, striking the blonde man several times. Even with his armour, Borus still felt the pain of the attack. The Swordsman of Rage backed off, clutching his side.

"I'm going to make you pay for that, shrimp!" Borus roared as he lunged at Metaknight.

"Once again, I sincerely doubt it." The masked warrior replied simply as he wrapped himself in his cape, vanishing from sight. Borus charged past the area where Metaknight had been a second ago and the short fighter reappeared on the canvas after Borus has passed.



It took a couple of seconds, but Borus managed to stop himself from running. However, he had gotten close to the ropes and Metaknight saw this.

"Perfect." Metaknight said as he rushed at Borus and knocked the Swordsman of Rage over the ropes with a well-placed airborne attack.

Borus landed in Loonatics Unleashed. He ad Ace Bunny got into a swordfight, one Ace easily defeated the knight in.

King Lion grunted as he blocked a kick from Duck King. The large boxer quickly lashed out his fist, catching the breakdancer in the face. Duck recoiled from the blow, but did a flip in midair and landed in a crouching position. P-Chan scurried over to stand by its owner again.

"Looks like this guy's going to cause me nothing but trouble." Duck noted as he put a beat into his head and started dancing again, getting into his stance. P-Chan seemed to almost mimic the dance.

In the meantime, King Lion stood in his stance, studying Duck and waiting for him to move. "This fighter looks pretty unpredictable." He noted. "I'd better be prepared for anything he may dish out."

Suddenly, Duck broke into a run and charged headfirst at King Lion. The large boxer waited for Duck to get close and shoved his fist out again. However, Duck dropped to the canvas and started spinning on his back, kicking the surprised King Lion in the stomach several times. The last kick sent King Lion flying away several feet.

Landing flat on his back, King Lion groaned as he got to his feet. "Okay. Hold still!" He shouted as he rushed Duck. "You can't keep that dancing up forever!"

Duck smirked. "You don't know me very well, do you?" He asked as he pulled his head backwards and swung it ahead, bashing the oncoming King Lion with a massive headbutt. Duck followed up with another headbutt, finishing the combo by jumping into the air and striking King Lion in the chest.

"You like my moves, old man?" Duck quizzed.

"Not in the slightest, thank you." King Lion growled. "Now hold still!"

King Lion kept punching at Duck, but the breakdancer swerved to the side for each punch, swiftly and easily avoiding everything the large boxer dished out. Duck then started to force King Lion back towards the ropes, then ejected the boxer from the ring with a backflip kick.

"And that is that." Duck said as he and P-Chan moonwalked away.



King Lion landed in 1080 Snowboarding. A racer in a panda costume tripped over the boxer's body, allowing Rob Haywood to win the race to the bottom of the mountain.

Tam Tam jumped over Stun and slashed at the enhanced human with his sword. Stun took the attack to the back, but didn't feel it as much due to his enhanced endurance. Quickly spinning in place, Stun grabbed hold of the savage tribesman and punched him in his masked face, sending Tam Tam sprawling and knocking the mask off his face.

It took a couple of seconds, but Tam Tam quickly grabbed his misplaced mask and slid it back onto his face. "You no do that! You make Tam Tam mad!" He roared as he lunged at Stun, swinging his sword wildly.

Stun stood his ground and held up his arms as Tam Tam approached. He managed to block the savage's first attack, but was surprised when Tam Tam slipped in a kick to the stomach. This made Stun drop his guard and Tam Tam used this to his advantage, picking up the enhanced human and throwing him away.

However, Stun was a lot more agile than he looked and easily landed on his feet. Reminding himself to watch out for Tam Tam's sneaky tricks, Stun rushed forward in an attempt to take the savage man on. Stun shoved his fist at Tam Tam, but the dark-haired tribesman swerved to the side and gave the enhanced human another slash to the chest, then kicked Stun in the stomach, knocking him over.

Landing on his back, Stun let out an inhuman moan and got to his feet, staring down Tam Tam. However, before the enhanced human could react, Fred Maximillion jumped in and shoved him aside.

This also took Tam Tam by surprise and the savage lifted a finger into the air. "Why for you do that?" He asked.

"I have seen the fighting the two of you have done and I can safely say that you are both too violent and savage to be on the same side as me." Fred pointed out, unaware of the white flash that erupted off to the side. "I, Fred Maximillion, shall take great pleasure in vanquishing you two vile beasts!"

"Uh…You make opponent angry." Tam Tam reminded.

Fred's eyebrow lifted as he looked to his left. However, instead of seeing an enhanced human, Fred saw a ticked-off blue rhino beetle humanoid stampeding towards him, horn first.

Before Fred had time to react, the transformed Stun plowed into him and continued running. Once he reached the ropes, Stun lifted his horn and sent Fred flying out of the ring. With the knight gone, Stun turned and charged at Tam Tam again.



Fred landed in Jet Set Radio Future, where he chased the GG's around until they knocked him over and sprayed him with graffiti.

Kim Kaphwan watched his ally get tossed and shook his head. "Looks like I'm on my own for now." He noted. He looked up and saw Hol Horse running towards him. "No matter. Here comes a lowlife I can teach a lesson right now."

Pulling his foot back, Kim waited until Hol Horse got close. "Phoenix Flattener!" He shouted as he shoved his foot straight into the oncoming Hol Horse's face, sending the cowboy high into the air and launching him across the ring.

Of course, Hol Horse's two followers saw this and were none too pleased. Hell's Chef looked down at Kirby. "Take care of him." He said. "I'll go after the black-lunged lowlife."

"No smokeeng…" Kirby said.

As Chef turned and rushed off to intercept Hol Horse when he landed, Kirby rushed over to Kim, whom looked down at him.

"Look at what that demonic monster turned you into." Kim shook his head. "Absolutely unforgivable! Fear not! I shall vanquish the demon in your soul!"

"Ah'll turn yoo eento mincemeet…" Kirby said as he leapt into the air and did a flip-kick, striking Kim in the face and sending the soldier of justice toppling over the ropes. However, as Kim was going over, he accidentally kicked Kirby in the face, knocking Chef's copied powers out of the puff ball. Now back to normal, Kirby shook his head a couple of times and waddled off with a cheery smile.

Kim landed in Mario Superstar Baseball. Unfortunately, Birdo had just managed to land a super-powerful hit and Kim was directly in the path of the ball.

Two Anji Mitos clashed, swinging fans at each other. It was obvious that Axl was fighting Anji and had turned into a replica of the Guilty Gear fighter, but no one wanted to interfere because they didn't know which was the real Anji.

The real Anji lashed out one of his fans and attempted to knock Axl back into his normal form. "Why don't you just turn back to normal and save everyone else the confusion?" He asked.

"It's so much more fun when the audience is confused." Axl replied in Anji's voice. "Keeps the people guessing."

The real Anji sighed, knowing that he'd get nowhere fast with trying to talk to Axl. Anji swung his fans again, but Axl held up fans of his own and blocked the attack. Axl quickly gave Anji a kick to the head, knocking him onto his back.

"Looks like it's about time for me to finish this!" Axl said as he rushed at Anji.

Anji narrowed his eyes. "That's what you think." He said as he grabbed the oncoming Axl's arms and flipped him over. Now it was Axl laying flat on his back and Anji was standing over him, although no one would have been able to tell that.

"What did you think of that, you imposter?" Anji asked.

"Actually, I don't think much of it at all." Axl replied as he jumped to his feet and swung a fan at Anji, whom blocked the attack.

The two Anjis clashed for a good while, sometimes sneaking in the occasional hit to their opponent. After what seemed like an eternity, one of the Anjis started to gain the upper hand and forced the other towards the ropes.

"Had enough, yet?" The winning Anji asked.

"No. I can still beat you." The other Anji replied as he blocked a hit from his opponent.

"With the way the fight's going, I wouldn't say that."

The losing Anji growled and pushed the winning Anji backwards, then jumped at him, swinging one of his fans downwards. The second Anji took the blow to the face, but quickly recovered and blocked the following attack from the first Anji.

The second Anji smirked. "And there's an opening." He said he broke his guard and slashed the first Anji while he was in the air, sending him just past the ropes and out of the ring.

The victorious Anji stood in silence for a couple of seconds before turning back into Axl. "That was actually pretty fun." He chuckled.

Anji landed in Wario World. Thinking he was an enemy, Wario grabbed him and wound up for a massive piledriver.

Back in the ring, Axl turned and looked around for a fight. After seeing Chun-Li kicking Brad Burns out of the ring (where he hit on Blaze in Streets of Rage (bad idea)), Axl decided not to bother Street Fighter's leading lady and rushed off to start a fight elsewhere.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Ky Kiske and Kid USA jumped out of the way as Dee Jay flew in between them, crashing into a wall. The Jamaican man of rhythm quickly recovered, getting to his feet and rushing at Kano again.

The Australian Black Dragon smirked as he saw Dee Jay approaching and shot a laser beam from his cybernetic eye. However, Dee Jay saw this coming and jumped to the side, not stopping his run. Dee Jay plowed into Kano and knocked the thug away.

Kano growled as he got to his feet. "Yer becoming a lot more trouble than yer worth, mate." He noted. "Now hold still so Ah can shoot ya in the chest!"

Firing another laser bolt from his eye, Kano shot it straight at Dee Jay's heart. The attack would have landed as well has Dee Jay not seen the attack coming.

"Max Out!" He shouted, shoving his fist out and firing his trademark orange projectile at the oncoming laser, cancelling the attack. The Jamaican quickly ran at Kano again and gave him a hard kick to the face, flipping backwards at the same time.

Kano landed on his back and got to his feet, pulling out his two butterfly knives. "It's about time Ah gutted ya like a fish." He said with a smirk.

"That's not fair!" Cream accused. "Mr. Maximum doesn't have any weapons!"

"Don't worry about me, kid." Dee Jay replied, not taking his eyes off Kano. "I've fought armed people unarmed before."

"Then let's see how well ya do, mate." Kano challenged.

"You asked for it, mon."

The two rushed each other again and Kano was the first to act, swinging his knives several times. Dee Jay showed an impressive amount of swiftness and dodged the blows, but wasn't prepared for a hard kick from Kano that followed shortly after the last swing of the knives. Dee Jay was knocked to the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

Kano smirked and crouched low, preparing to pounce. "Say goodnight, mate." He said, baring his knives as he leapt at the downed Jamaican.

"Dee Jay, look alive!" Koopinator shouted.

Hearing his comrade's shouts, Dee Jay snapped to attention and rolled out of the way as Kano came down hard, spiking his knives into the floor where Dee Jay had just been.

"You're really making me mad, mon!" Dee Jay shouted. "And that's not an easy thing to do!"

With that, Dee Jay shot to his feet and rushed Kano, attacking him with a flurry of punches and kicks, not giving the thug any time to react, block or counter. Pulling his 

foot backwards, Dee Jay kicked Kano in the face, launching him clear across the lobby. Kano landed on his back and skidded to a halt after sliding for about ten feet.

Suddenly realizing that he was at the exit he was heading towards, Kano jumped to his feet. "Ya win this round, mate. But watch yer back!" He warned. "Ya never know when Ah'm gonna stab it."

With that, Kano turned tail and rushed off, leaving everyone else standing alone in the lobby.

Blue Mary suddenly remembered something. "We never checked him for those emerald shards!" She said.

"Thug escape and him probably have gems!" Tiny agreed.

"Come on! Let's chase him down!" Brian finished.

Dee Jay smirked. "Not necessary, mon." He said, pulling a Master Emerald shard from his pocket. "I picked his pocket while I was giving him the flurry of attacks at the end." He explained as he tossed the shard to Cream. "He only had one on him, though."

"Great! We're finding more shards!" Cream cheered as the shards fused together, now forming an even bigger gem shard.

"We'll keep our eyes open for more as we try to find out what Bison's up to." Kid USA. "I say we split up for now and meet back here in about half an hour."

"Sounds like a good idea." J. Maxx agreed. "We'll cover a lot more ground that way and we'll have a better chance at finding out something."

After a couple of minutes to split into teams, the ground wandered off to start searching.

**(The Arena)**

Leon Powalski, once again invisible, looked around the ring at all of the carnage happening. Stepping forward to let Hol Horse fly past screaming, the chameleon decided to sneak up on Heavy D! and Ryoko, whom were still fighting O'Chunks.

"Maybe if I can surprise them, I can get rid of them." Leon said to himself.

However, Heavy D! had just been given a hard punch to the face and the boxer was sent flying into the invisible chameleon, knocking both over.

"Huh? What'd I hit?" D! asked. Leon suddenly appeared on the canvas underneath the boxer. "Oh." He said as he got to his feet.



"Well, so much for that plan." Leon said as he got to his feet as well.

"Look, mac. I don't have time for this." D! said. "I need to help Ryoko with that big lug."

"My good man, I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Leon replied with a smirk as he swung his hand at the boxer, slicing through the air like a knife.

D! leaned back to avoid the blow. "Whoa!" He shouted as the attack missed. "Looks like I need to finish you off before I go back and help Ryoko."

"That's more like it." The chameleon assassin said with an evil grin as he rushed D! and lashed out with his sharp tail.

D! swerved to the side and avoided the tail. He then lashed out his fist in a Rolling Soul Driver, catching the reptilian assassin in the face and sending Leon recoiling.

Leon landed in a crouching position and cursed himself for letting his guard down like that. "He's fast for a human." He said to himself as he rushed at D! again. "I need to keep my eyes open so I don't leave myself open like that."

He chameleon swung his fists a couple more times, but D! proved to be too fast, giving Leon a quick combo and making him stagger backwards. D! added to the attack by lashing out his hand and sending several streaks of energy into Leon's face.

As Leon stepped back and attempted to regain his footing, D! gathered up some energy and jumped at the reptile. "Eat this, greenie!" He shouted as he performed a Soul Flower, slamming his hand into the canvas.

A burst of powerful energy erupted from D!'s hand and sent Leon flying into the air. The chameleon was sent flying out of the ring and wasn't able to make his way back in. After Leon was gone, D! rushed back to help Ryoko with O'Chunks.

Leon landed in Resident Evil 2, where he and the Leon of that node got into a fight.

The lone TFS resident in the ring, RyouKysler, swung one of his swords at Sodom, hoping to do some damage. The American shogun held up his sai and blocked the attack, then shoved his foot into RyouKysler's stomach.

Gripping his stomach for a second, the TFS resident stood straight again. "I'll make you pay for that one." RyouKysler said as he clenched his fist, engulfing it in another claw of magma.

RyouKysler leapt at Sodom and lashed out with his claw. Sodom tried to block, but the attack broke through his guard and sent the shogun reeling backwards a couple of feet.



"Okay. This guy's a lot tougher than he looks." Sodom said. "I need to stay on my toes for this."

The two rushed each other again lashed out their respective weapons, clashing a couple of times. However, Sodom managed to get the upper hand and stabbed RyouKysler's magma claw with one of his sai. Thankfully, the sai didn't go through the TFS resident's real hand, but it was enough to make RyouKysler back off in pain and dissipate his magma claw.

While RyouKysler was distracted, Sodom rushed at him and used both of his sai to lift the redhead off the ground like a forklift. Slamming RyouKysler into the canvas, Sodom charged forward and pushed the TFS resident across the ring.

However, as Sdom was getting close to the ropes, RyouKysler managed to break out of the attack and used his feet to vault the still-running Sodom over him. Sodom landed on his back, but quickly got to his feet again.

"So that's how you want to play?" Sodom asked. "Okay. I'll teach you to mess with a shogun master such as myself!"

"Uh…Huh. Right." RyouKysler said with a slow nod. Seeing Sodom rushing him again, RyouKysler whipped out both of his swords and slashed them at the same time, striking the oncoming shogun with the full force of both weapons. Sodom was sent into the air.

"This fight is over." RyouKysler said with a smirk as he jumped after Sodom and sent him out of the ring with a hard kick.

Sodom landed in Way of the Samurai, where he practically pleaded the main character to teach him his ways.

Chris landed on his side in pain, but was quick to jump to his feet again. He rushed at Brocken and performed a flying kick, knocking the cyborg's head back several inches, revealing that it was attached to the body via a long rail of notches.

Grabbing his own head and pulling it back down into place, Brocken shoved his fist at Chris, only for K' to interfere and grab it. Swinging his hand, K' sent a wave of fire directly into Brocken's face, knocking him away.

"I didn't need you help." Chris pointed out. "I'm perfectly capable of eliminating him myself."

"I'm aware of that." K' said. "But I'm also looking for an easy elimination and I think that robot will suffice."

"Look, pal. That robot's mine to eliminate." Chris pointed out, jabbing his finger into the chest of the much-taller K'.

K' suddenly noticed Brocken approaching from behind Chris. Grabbed Orochi's host by the shoulder and shoving him aside, K' caught an extending fist from Brocken and pushed him backwards.

As Brocken stepped back, K' pulled out a pair of shades. "Time to finish that thing off with a Chain Driver." He commented as he prepared to throw the shades at the German robot.

"Oh, no you don't!" Chris said as he kicked K' in the back and leapt at Brocken, doing repeated backflips in the air and kicking the robot three times.

Chris landed on his feet as Brocken landed in a crumpled heap. Chris stood up and cracked his knuckles, preparing to finish the robot off.

However, that's when Hol Horse barreled into him from the side, still on the run from an angry Hell's Chef. Chris found himself getting carried across the ring and was too stunned to try and get away from the scared cowboy.

Hol Horse suddenly took a notice to Chris. "Where did you come from?!" He asked. "You'll only slow me down!" He shouted as he chucked Chris out of the ring and kept running.

Seeing Chris get tossed and Brocken getting to his feet, K' shrugged. "Whatever works." He said as he dashed forward and booted Brocken from the ring.

Brocken landed in Mario Strikers: Charged, where his head was kicked off. Unfortunately for him, Chris had landed there as well and was playing with one of the teams. Orochi's host enjoyed kicking Brocken's head around for ten minutes.

"How is this guy so fast?" Snake asked himself as he pulled a pin from a grenade with his teeth and hurled it at Duck King. The breakdancer simply leaned to the side, allowing the grenade to fly past him, where it exploded off to the side.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that!" Duck pointed out with a grin.

Snake narrowed his eyes and pulled out his rocket launcher. "Let's see you avoid a heat-seeking missile." He said as he pulled the trigger, sending a long missile at Duck, which quickly locked on and started homing in on him.

Duck's eyes widened as he looked at his pet. "You ready, little buddy?" He asked. P-Chan chirped in agreement. "Okay! Let's do this!" Duck and P-Chan stepped back before running forward, straight at the oncoming missile. "Do a barrel roll!"

The breakdancer and his favourite pet rolled forward, directly underneath the missile. With its targets out of range, the missile collapsed to the canvas, useless.

Seeing this, Snake growled. "Looks like it's time for a little melee action." He said as he dashed forward and swung his foot, kicking Duck's rolling form and bringing him out of the ball.

"Ouch!" Duck said as he looked up at Snake. "That hurt!"

"Good. If that didn't hurt, my training was for nothing." Snake said as he picked Duck up with one hand and hurled him over his shoulder.

Duck landed on the canvas and slid backwards, coming to a rest two feet from the ropes surrounding the ring. Getting up, Duck saw how close he was to sliding underneath the ropes and make a note not to let his guard down.

"Time to get serious, man!" Duck said as he rushed Snake.

"Okay. This guy's already pretty unpredictable, but if I block, I should be alright." Snake told himself as he lifted his guard to block whatever Duck had in store for him.

Duck swung his head forward, attempting another headbutt. Snake's arms blocked the attack, as well as the second headbutt that followed. However, it was the third attack, the palm strike to the face, that snuck through the mercenary's defenses and landed a hit.

As Snake stepped backwards, Duck smirked. "Alright, everyone! Let's…" He said as he crouched low and prepared to spring forward.

Snake looked up.

"…BOOGIE!!" Duck shouted as he flew straight at Snake, spinning wildly. Duck cannonballed into Snake's stomach, pelting him several times. The last attack sent the mercenary tumbling over the ropes.

Snake landed in Pokemon. Once he got his hands on an Electrode, he literally had a blast defeating opponents.

Ryoko lashed out her palms, sending an energy burst at Nakoruru. The nature girl easily blocked the attack with her dagger, then rushed forward, slashing at Ryoko, clipping her shoulder.

The judo expert backed off, holding her wound. "How did I get myself into this?" She asked herself before remembering that O'Chunks had punched her clear across the arena. She would have gone clear out of the ring had she not flown into Nakoruru. Since then, the two girls had been fighting, trying to beat the other.

"It is cowardly to hit from behind." Nakoruru noted as she lifted her dagger and charged again. "I must show you just how wrong that move was."

"It was an accident!" Ryoko insisted. "That big lug fighting D!-san over there punched me across the ring!"

"A likely story." Nakoruru said as she slashed at Ryoko, whom jumped backwards to avoid the blow. "I don't want to do this, but I have to teach you a lesson for that cheap shot."

"I can see that I need to take care of you before I go back over to help D!-san." Ryoko muttered, more to herself.

The two girls rushed each other and attacked, Nakoruru with her dagger and Ryoko with her fist. Nakoruru's dagger swung past the judo expert, but Ryoko's fist smashed the nature-lover in the side of the face, sending her sprawling.

Nakoruru slowly got to her feet as Ryoko stood in her stance, preparing to continue the fight. Nakoruru charged at Ryoko and attempted a kick, but Ryoko easily caught the foot, blocking the blow.

While holding Nakoruru's foot, Ryoko drove her own foot into the nature girl's face, knoking her to the canvas. While she was down, Ryoko charged up another energy blast and lashed out her palms. However, Nakoruru was more awake than Ryoko thought and rolled out of the way to avoid the attack. Nakoruru jumped to her feet and kick the surprised Ryoko in the chest, making her back off a couple of steps before tripping and falling on her back.

Nakoruru sighed as she approached, baring her dagger. "The fight is over." She said. "Hopefully, this will teach you not to attack from behind."

Ryoko growled. "It was a freaking accident!" She shouted as she shot to her feet and punched Nakoruru, stunning her. "When are you going to get it through that head of yours?!" Pulling her hands back, Ryoko charged up another energy burst and lashed out her palms again. This time, the attack was a success and Nakoruru was sent hurtling out of the ring.

Nakoruru landed in MySims, where she planted a tree and made it grow, only to watch it sprout black apples.

Hol Horse didn't want to admit it, but he was running out of steam. He had been running from Hell's Chef since the section started and the demonic cook still wasn't slowing down.

"That guy's not even human!" Hol Horse panted. "I need to think of some way to get this guy off my back."



Suddenly, Hol Horse tripped over something on the canvas (actually, it was Kirby, whom was just passing by), making him fly forward, landing flat on his face.

Chef grabbed Hol Horse by the back of the vest and held him off the canvas, pulling his cleaver back.

"W-Wait! Wait!" Hol Horse insisted. "You don't want to kill me!"

"Why not?" Chef asked, deciding to let Hol Horse humour him.

"Uh…Look around!" Hol Horse replied. "There's an elimination portal surrounding the ring!"

"…I have no idea what you mean by that." Chef pointed out. "…I don't like being confused…I think I'll kill you now."

"W-Wait!" The cowboy said. "What would the fun of killing me now be when you have so many opportunities? You could send me out of the ring and I could get killed wherever I end up!"

Chef paused for a few seconds. "That's actually not a bad idea…" He said as he pitched Hol Horse out of the ring. His job done, Chef hefted his cleaver and walked off to find another fight.

**(Gregory House)**

A portal opened up as Hol Horse was deposited into a dark hallway. Slowly standing up, the cowboy brushed himself off and looked around.

"Well, that gets me away from Mr. Homicidal Maniac for a while." Hol Horse noted. "Hopefully, I can avoid him when-"

Suddenly, a screaming Thomas flew past, running down the hallway without looking back, taking Hol Horse off guard.

"What the heck?!" Hol Horse asked. "Hey! You almost ran into me there!"

Hol Horse was unaware of the pink lizard with the giant syringe behind him until she spoke. "Time for a blood test…" Catharine said. Hol Horse's eyes snapped open.

As Hol Horse's screams echoed throughout the hotel, Thomas continued running, trying to find a way out of Gregory House before its demented inhabitants tore him apart.

Suddenly, Cactus Gunman slid around the corner of the upcoming hallway, staring down Thomas. "You! Prepare to draw, amigo!" He said.



"Nice try, but I know you have horrible aim!" Thomas shouted.

Cactus Gunman whipped out his pistols and shot several times at Thomas. However, true to form, his aim was horrible and all the bullets missed Thomas by a mile. Thomas body-checked Cactus Gunman out of the way as he continued running.

Thomas continued running through the hallways of the hotel before passing a set of stairs. He paused and looked at the steps. "Those look sorta familiar." He noted.

"Give it back…Give it back…"

Thomas' eyes snapped open as he looked up the stairs and saw Lost Doll coming down them, crying.

"**GIVE IT BACK!!"** Lost Doll screamed, her head turning around to become blue and demonic.

"Oh, no! Not you again!" Thomas said as he turned tail and started running.

"There has to be a way out of here!" Thomas said, frantically looking around as he ran.

"_**Do you know my name?"**_ A familiar voice sang cheerily (in a creepy way). _**"They call me Judgment Boy…"**_

Thomas' eyes widened as he saw Judgment Boy rolling into view, hanging by a track on the ceiling. Thomas came to a halt as he looked around for a way out, but couldn't find anywhere to run.

"You are twenty-three years old and still the master of a prospering Budehuc Castle." Judgment Boy said, as if predicting the future for the teenage boy. "You hire a new employee and he quickly becomes responsible for bringing in more money for the castle than ever before. However, you eventually find out that he fancies your Garrison Commander Cecile and that he has tried to force himself upon her more than once."

Thomas' eyes widened, but remained silent as the orange scale-like creature continued. He suddenly noticed that Judgment Boy was holding a cage in each of his scale-like hands, one containing a glass heart and the other containing a golden dollar sign.

"You have a choice." Judgment Boy said, cocking an eyebrow. "What do you do?"

It took Thomas all of three seconds to make his decision, but he found out that he only needed to think of it, as Judgment Boy reacted before he can say anything.

"**JUDGMENT!"** Judgment Boy shouted, spinning around several times before coming to a stop. "Judgment now!"



The dollar sign dropped from its cage, shattering on the floor.

"The instant you find out about your new employee's deeds, you fire him. Budehuc loses money fast, but you have earned more respect from the rest of your staff, including a potential relationship with Cecile." Judgment Boy explained. "The exit you seek is in the lobby of the hotel. Leave this place as fast as you can and don't look back."

With that, Judgment Boy turned around and wheeled off, humming his song until he vanished into the shadows.

Thomas suddenly realized what the scale had said. "The lobby!" He said as he broke into a run. "The exit's in the lobby!"

The young master of Budehuc rushed through the hallways of the hotel until he reached the lobby. Rushing towards the two double-doors, Thomas threw them open and ran out of the hotel, finally free of the demented inhabitants.

An old mouse watched him go. "Amazing. He managed to get out of here within ten minutes." Gregory said. "Pity. His soul is strong and would have made a good addition to mother's collection." He gave another creepy-sounding chuckle.

**(The Arena)**

Luigi blocked as Cammy's leg struck his arms. Having been fighting her for the past while, Luigi was quickly realizing that Cammy was amazingly fast and her kicks hurt a lot.

"Maybe it's because she's a lot fresher than I am." Luigi said. "I need to pick up the pace if I want to keep up with her."

After blocking another kick, Luigi pushed Cammy backwards and pulled his hand back, charging his Thunderhand. Once it gathered up enough electricity, Luigi lashed out his hand and engulfed a small area around his hand with lightning. Cammy took the attack and was surged with electricity.

"What the heck was that?!" Cammy asked.

"Something I picked up on one of our adventures." Luigi explained. "There's also a few other moves I picked up then." Pulling out a mallet, Luigi rushed Cammy and swung the weapon, but the blonde woman flipped backwards and kicked the plumber in the face before landing on her feet.

"You're going to have to try harder than that." Cammy explained.

"I can see that." Luigi noted.



The two rushed each other again and swung their respective fists. Because of her longer reach, Cammy's fist was the one that connected and Luigi recoiled backwards, landing on his back.

"Time to end this!" Cammy said as she rushed Luigi.

Luigi slowly got to his feet and saw Cammy rushing him, then held up his hands, preparing to block.

"Cannon Spike!" Cammy shouted, launching herself into the air with an uppercut-like kick. The kick connected with Luigi's face and sent him flying out of the ring.

Luigi landed on the roof of a moving car in Cruisn' USA, eventually causing a fifteen-car pileup.

One big punch from O'Chunks had sent Heavy D! flying into a turnbuckle headfirst. Getting up and holding his head, D! was about to rush back into battle to help out Ryoko when RyouKysler walked in his way. The redhead smirked and pulled out his swords.

"I've got no quarrel with you, man." D! pointed out. "I need to help Ryoko with that big lug over there."

"I'm afraid you're out of luck, there." RyouKysler said. "I need a fight and I think you'll suffice."

"You're bringing this down on yourself, bro." D! shook his head as he put up his fists and rushed forward.

RyouKysler held up one of his swords and blocked a hard punch from the black boxer, then lashed out his second sword. D! saw the sword coming at him and jumped backwards to avoid the blow. Because RyouKysler was now left open now that his attack had missed, D! clocked him in the side of the face, knocking him to the side.

Slowly getting to his feet, RyouKysler narrowed his eyes at D!. "You're starting to annoy me." He said as he pulled both swords into the air and slashed them down, sending a wave of energy at D!.

Not expecting the attack, D! took the attack to the face and was sent sprawling. RyouKysler saw his chance and rushed D!, jumping into the air and holding both swords under him.

D! looked up in time to see RyouKysler coming down towards his chest. Rolling out of the way, D! escaped death as both of RyouKysler's swords went through the canvas. Sighing loudly, RyouKysler plucked the weapons from the canvas and turned to face D! again.



"I don't like using a move so much in such a short amount of time, but you leave me no choice." The TFS resident said as he clenched his fist, creating another Magma Claw.

"Not this again." D! muttered as RyouKysler rushed him.

The redhead TFS resident lashed out with his Magma Claw. D! tried blocking, but the attack was too strong and sent the boxer flying backwards with full force. Heavy D! got to his feet again, eyes narrowed behind his shades.

"Okay. Looks like I need to get rid of that claw." D! said to himself as he rushed forward. "I hope this works."

RyouKysler smirked as he saw D! running over. He held up his Magma Claw to block whatever D! was planning. "This can block almost-"

"**D! MAGNUM!!"**

**KA-POW!!**

That was al RyouKysler could get out before D!'s devastating attack obliterated the Magma Claw. The force from the attack was still more than enough to send the TFS resident clear out of the ring.

RyouKysler landed in F-Zero GX. Seeing Black Shadow racing towards him, RyouKysler sliced the cockpit clean off the machine, resulting in an explosion.

Back in the ring, Heavy D! turned to help Ryoko with O'Chunks when he saw the Scottish warrior throwing Axl (whom had tried to interfere) out of the ring (and into the world of Marvel, where he destroyed a Sentinal). Seeing Ryoko alright and still fighting, D! charged in to assist her.

Geddoe jumped backwards to avoid Anakaris' long reach and quickly charged his True Lightning Rune. Jumping to his feet, Geddoe rushed the living mummy and slashed his sword a couple of times, hoping to do some damage. Unfortunately, Anakaris saw the attack coming and lifted his upper torso off his lower torso, allowing Geddoe's sword to pass through the gap.

"Magical abilities." Geddoe muttered. "Suddenly, I'm not liking this battle very much."

Casting his True Lightning Rune, Geddoe sent a barrage of lightning at Anakaris, pumping the mummy with electricity.

"No mortal should be able to pull off the things you do." Anakaris said. "Such powerful magic…"



"I should be saying the same thing to you." Geddoe countered. "Since when do people separate their torsos to avoid an attack."

"I'm undead, my friend." Anakaris said. "I though it would be obvious since I was a mummy."

"Sorry. My mistake." Geddoe noted. "I thought you were some joker going to a costume ball."

"Hmm…A sharp tongue to boot." Anakaris said, more to himself.

Geddoe started casting his True Lightning Rune again as he continued. "I think we should get this over with. I feel my immortal self getting older by the minute."

The two immortals rushed each other again, but before they could reach each other, Tam Tam flew in between them, soaring out of the ring (and into Donkey Kong Country, where he sat down to peel a banana). Geddoe and Anakaris paused to look at the cause of the distraction and saw Stun dusting his hands off. The enhanced soldier turned and wandered off to start another fight.

Although temporarily distracted, Geddoe and Anakaris clashed again. Anakaris performed several magic-enhanced attacks, but Geddoe managed to block most of them. The one attack that slipped by was when Anakaris swung his feet, his legs suddenly vanishing from sight. The mummy's legs suddenly shot from the canvas and straight into Geddoe's face, sending the one-eyed man sprawling.

Geddoe moaned as he got up onto one knee, holding his head. "Those attacks shouldn't even be possible, even for an undead guy." He said. "I need to finish this."

Anakaris jumped into the air, seemingly floating in midair. Swinging his hand downwards, the mummy landed a chop to Geddoe's head, stunning him long enough for Anakaris to grab him and throw him over his shoulder.

Crashing onto his side, Geddoe got up and smirked. "Perfect. I'm a good enough distance away." He said as he lifted his hand, the one with the True Lightning Rune embedded into it, into the air. "Soaring Bolt!"

A ball of lightning formed above Geddoe, then quickly broke off into several smaller orbs, which homed in of Anakaris. Each orb pelted the mummy with electricity, and the combined force of all of the orbs forced Anakaris backwards enough for him to topple over the ropes and out of the ring.

Anakaris landed in No More Heroes, where Travis Touchdown wondered why nothing would kill him.

"Hold still, you ball of puff!" Chun-Li shouted as she kicked at Kirby.

Kirby cheered happily as he jumped into the air and somersaulted several times over Chun-Li's leg. Landing on his feet, Kirby ran at the fighting cop and started doing his rapid flutter punch on her.

Unfortunately, Kirby was so short that all he could punch was Chun-Li's legs, and that didn't do a whole lot. "Stop doing that, you annoying little-" Chun-Li muttered as she kicked the Dreamlander across the ring.

Metaknight paused his fight with Duck King to look up as Kirby sailed overhead. "Hmm…That's about three feet higher than the last time he got knocked across an arena…" He noted.

Kirby landed on his head and bounced a couple of times before coming to a stop. Rubbing his head with a sour look on his face, Kirby got up and dashed at Chun-Li, pulling out a blade-like weapon.

"Ya!!" Kirby shouted as he performed his Final Cutter, jumping into the air with his blade out and striking Chun-Li on the way up, bringing her with him. Kirby slammed his blade down towards the canvas and slammed Chun-Li into the ground hard.

Chun-Li moaned as she got to her feet. "That hurt a bit." She noted as she grabbed Kirby and threw him into a turnbuckle, knocking the wind out of him (not an easy task).

Seeing her opponent stunned, Chun-Li smirked. "This is my big chance to get rid of him." She said as she grabbed Kirby and threw him out of the ring. "Well, that's that." She said as she turned.

However, Chun-Li wasn't expecting Kirby to float back into the ring and land silently behind her. Chun-Li suddenly became aware of Kirby once he grabbed her, but by the time she realized it, Kirby had already thrown her out of the ring.

Chun-Li landed in Leisure Suit Larry, where she promptly killed the perverted protagonist.

Back in the ring, Kirby hummed a cheerful tune as he turned and skipped off. Metaknight, still fighting Duck King, shook his head in hopelessness. D! and Ryoko didn't notice the ball of puff eliminated Chun-Li, as they still had their hands full with O'Chunks. Geddoe, having known that it's always best to conserve energy, was simply resting to wait for the next wave of fighters. Stun had a similar plan, as he stood to the side and casually kept his eyes on the entrance curtain. K' and Cammy were also waiting for the next wave of fighters, although they were in their stances to prepare t continue the fight. Finally, Hell's Chef stood off to the side. So long as no one bothered him, he would remain still.

Judging by the next wave of fighters soon to enter the ring, that may not last too long…

FINAL SCORE: (10 votes)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

DUCK KING (FF) (8:2) 6 (King Lion, Solid Snake)

HEAVY D! (KOF) (8:3) 5 (Leon Powalski, RyouKysler)

STUN (BR) (7:3) 4 (Fred Maximillion, Tam Tam)

KIRBY (SSB) (7:3) 4 (Kim Kaphwan, Chun-Li)

METAKNIGHT (SSB) (8:4) 4 (Borus Redrum)

RYOKO (WH) (7:4) 3 (Nakoruru)

GEDDOE (S3) (6:4) 2 (Anakaris)

CAMMY WHITE (SFA3) (6:4) 2 (Luigi Mario)

HELL'S CHEF (GHS) (6:4) 2 (Hol Horse)

K' (KOF) (6:4) 2 (Brocken)

O'CHUNKS (PM) (6:4) 2 (Axl)

**(ELIMINATED)**

CHUN-LI (SFA3) (7:5) 3 (Brad Burns)

AXL (MM) (5:5) 0 (Anji Mito)

RYOUKYSLER (TFS) (5:5) 0 (Sodom)

HOL HORSE (JJBA) (5:5) 0 (Chris)

LUIGI MARIO (SSB) (7:7) 0

NAKORURU (SS) (5:6) -1

SOLID SNAKE (SSB) (5:6) -1

TAM TAM (SS) (4:6) -2

ANAKARIS (DS) (4:6) -2

LEON POWALSKI (SF) (5:7) -2

KING LION (KE) (4:7) -3

SODOM (SFA3) (4:7) -3

BRAD BURNS (VF) (3:7) -4

CHRIS (KOF) (3:7) -4

BROCKEN (WH) (3:7) -4

ANJI MITO (GG) (3:7) -4

KIM KAPHWAN (KOF) (3:7) -4

FRED MAXIMILLION (S3) (1:9) -8

BORUS REDRUM (S3) (0:10) -10

BONUS MATCHES:

"Jamaican vs. Australian"

DEE JAY MAXIMUM (SFA3) _**pounds**_ KANO (MK)

6 to 4

"**Maniac Mansion"**

THOMAS (S3) _**escapes**_ GREGORY HOUSE (GHS)

7 to 3

**Flash in the Pan**: Solid Snake. First place to instant elimination over the course of one section…

**A Word of Explanation**: Most of the people whom voted on the side matches voted for Thomas because they had no idea 'whom' Gregory House was. I should have explained that 'Gregory House' was the name of the hotel itself and Thomas was going against everyone in it…


	29. Section Thirteen

Section Thirteen

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The eleven fighters still in the ring were waiting for the next wave of fighters to enter, although the only ones not paying attention were Heavy D!, Ryoko and O'Chunks, the former two still trying to take on the latter, whom seemed bent on taking down D!.

The audience started cheering again, signaling the next entrant to the tournament.

"**SHEN WOO!" (KOF)**

Punching the air a couple of times, Shen Woo charged down to the ring and leapt in, hoping to make up for Ash's performance earlier in the tournament.

"Where's Heavy D!?" Shen Woo asked himself. "I'll show that has-been who the better boxer is!"

Seeing D! still fighting O'Chunks, Shen Woo smirked and ran over, preparing to give the black boxer a punch to the head from behind.

However, he was prepared for O'Chunks to take a swing at D!, or for D! to duck under the huge fist. O'Chunks' fist connected with Shen Woo's face, sending the boxer flying into a turnbuckle.

"**JUBEI YAGYU!" (SS)**

Jubei felt that he was coming it at a good spot. Not too late that he couldn't fight anyone worth fighting, and not too early that he didn't have a chance at winning the entire tournament. The one-eyed samurai clutched both of his swords as he rushed down to the ring and jumped in.

The one-eyed samurai rushed over to Metaknight, whom he considered the best fighter still in the ring. The masked warrior turned and saw Jubei coming. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked, a little suspiciously.

"I want a fight and I think that you're the best swordsman still in the ring." Jubei explained. "You think you can live up to your name?"

Metaknight smirked behind his mask as he kicked Duck King away. "Why don't you just find that out?" He asked as he got into a stance.

"**NEO DIO!" (WH)**



"Oh, no!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Not him!"

The main boss of World Heroes came out to a mixed reaction. He had to admit that his popularity had increased due to his inclusion in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, much like King Lion's.

"Let's see if any of these mortals can give me a challenge." Neo Dio said to himself as he floated down to the ring.

Once he landed in the ring, Neo Dio set his sights on Stun and wandered over. "You seem like a strong being." The enigmatic creature noted. "I don't suppose you'd be interested in fighting an immortal, would you?"

Stun gave Neo Dio a look that read 'It wouldn't be the first time' and got into his stance.

"**GUY!" (SFA3)**

"Looks like Sodom got tossed." The co-star of Final Fight noted as he scanned the ring as he walked down the ramp. "Well, I suppose he IS one of the lesser-evil members of Mad Gear, so it's not like he's a top priority."

Dashing down to the ring, Guy made a beeline for the first person he saw and performed a flying kick to the back of his head.

The figure turned around to revealed a very-angry Hell's Chef, whom raised his cleaver into the air. "I'll make mincemeat out of you!" The evil cook shouted.

Guy got into his stance, wondering if he had just done something incredibly stupid.

"**ZT!" (TFS)**

The brown-haired human-like being, stood outside the curtain for a few seconds, scanning the ring for a fight. Setting his sights on K', ZT charged down to the ring and leapt in.

The white-haired clone of Kyo turned his head and saw ZT charging over to him. "Looks like someone wants a fight." He noted dully.

Pulling his hands back, ZT started gathering energy. "Take this!" He shouted, lashing out his hands and firing a beam of energy at K'.

K' swiftly avoided the blow and narrowed his eyes. "This could be trickier than I thought…" He said as he ignited his hand in fire.

"**SGT. JOE!" (S3)**



The military duck stood outside the curtain, holding his halberd with one hand. Adjusting the helmet on his head, Sgt. Joe noticed Geddoe joining Stun in fighting Neo Dio. "Looks like Captain Geddoe could use a little help." The duck said to himself as he rushed down to the ring.

Geddoe ducked a slash from Neo Dio and saw Sgt. Joe coming over. "You need something, sergeant?" He asked.

"I'm here to help you fight this thing." Sgt. Joe replied.

"Help is appreciated. This thing is tougher than it looks." Geddoe replied, jerking his thumb towards Neo Dio.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a 'thing'!" Neo Dio snapped.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

A small group of the 'good' fighters walked down one of the hotel hallways, trying to find something that could help them find out what Bison was up to. Kid USA, Ally Gator, Cream, Kasumi Todoh, Gutsman and J. Maxx had been walking for a bit, but hadn't come upon anything yet.

"Something tells me this'll be like looking for a needle in a haystack…" Ally said as she looked at Kid USA. "You even know what we're looking for, bro?"

"Anything that can help us. Information, clues and anything else we can find out." Kid USA replied. "Heck, even if we can find a few Master Emerald shards, the trip wouldn't have been a waste."

"Too bad we don't have Mr. Knuckles' emerald radar." Cream sighed. "That would have helped us a lot for searching for the shards."

"I just want to find someone helping Bison." J. Maxx said, cracking his knuckles. "My fists could use a punching bag for a few minutes."

"We'd better hurry. We've still got a lot of ground to cover." Gutsman pointed out.

"He's right. We need to focus on our mission and keep our eyes open for anything." Kasumi nodded.

The six figures continued walking down the hallway when they heard a couple of voices approaching.

"Are you always this pathetic or are you just having an off-day?" A female voice asked.



"Hey! It's not my fault! That two-headed robot just caught me of guard!" A male voice insisted.

"And you failed to realize that you were fighting the completely WRONG robot?"

"How was I supposed to know there was more than one robot here?!"

"Aside from the fact that an entire NODE of them entered the tournament?!" The female voice snapped. "Honestly, I don't know why Bison still keeps you around…"

Everyone's eyes widened at the mention of Bison's name. They looked ahead and watched as I-No and Balrog walked past them. The 'good' team stood in silence, as if waiting for one of their own to act first and confront the villains.

I-No was the one to act first and slowly turned her head to look at the group. Seeing Gutsman in the group, she punched Balrog in the shoulder and pointed at the large robot. "There! THAT'S the robot Bison told you to go after!" She pointed out.

"It is?" Balrog asked. "Well, I guess there's nothing stopping me from taking it out, now."

"You looking for a fight, shrimp?" Gutsman asked. "I'll have you know that those punches of yours can only dent my armour!"

I-No was about to add a statement when she noticed something else about the group. The dark-haired woman smirked evilly. "Well, look at who else is in that little group." She said. "And look at the rabbit girl with the gem. That's a piece of the Master Emerald."

"Those shards Bison's after?" Balrog asked. "Sweet! We can get two birds with one stone, then!"

"Indeed." I-No said as she got into her stance.

Kid USA turned to J. Maxx. "Get everyone else out of here!" He ordered. "I'll catch up!"

"You can't be serious." J. Maxx said. "We outnumber them six to two."

"They're after Gutsman and the Master Emerald." Kid USA pointed out. "We can't risk letting them get either one."

"Well, if you're fighting, then I am, too." Ally said, stepping beside her older brother.

Kid USA smirked. "Sure thing, sis." He nodded as everyone else in the group rushed off to continue the search. "Okay! Let's take these two out!"

"Age before beauty?" Ally asked with a smirk.

"Very funny." Kid USA shook his head. "Come on!"

**(The Arena)**

"**YOSHI!" (SSB)**

The Yoshi's Island theme song played as the crowd cheered. Mario's faithful pet skipped down to the ring happily and performed his trademark flutter jump to enter the arena.

When he hit the ring, Yoshi's happy attitude faded slightly when he saw that both Mario and Luigi had been eliminated. Still, Yoshi was never one to let something get him down easily and perked up, running towards O'Chunks and kicking him several times in the back.

"Ack!" The Scottish warrior said as he turned. "What's yer problem, lad?!"

"Looks like we've got a little extra help, D!-san." Ryoko noted.

"Good. We could use it." Heavy D! nodded.

"**MAI SHIRANUI!" (KOF)**

Mai huffed as she walked down to the ring. "Why did Andy and I get our two draws so far away from each other?" She asked herself. "If that owner didn't have such a strong conscience, I would have bribed him to enter Andy and I in the same section."

Suddenly aware that she was at the end of the ramp, Mai jumped in and landed on her feet. "I guess I should just hope I can survive until he enters…"

Geddoe suddenly landed at her feet, leaving Sgt. Joe to face off with Neo Dio alone with Stun. The one-eyed mercenary stood up, only to have Mai whack him over the head with a fan. Rubbing his head, Geddoe glared at Mai with his good eye. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"You can give me a fight, for starters." Mai said, getting into her stance.

"You any good?" Geddoe asked.

"Yep. The men like to fight me a lot for some reason…" The female ninja pondered.

Geddoe scanned over Mai's outfit and shook his head. "Gee, I wonder why…" He muttered.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twenty-Five!**"

"**HULK DAVIDSON!" (Viewtiful Joe)**

Standing outside the curtain, the huge green dinosaur laughed as he pulled a microphone from out of nowhere and held it to his mouth.

"_**Davidson is in the house!"**_ Davidson sang. "_**Hulk Davidson was born to be wild!"**_ The song brought a cheer from hardcore fans of Viewtiful Joe.

Giving a laugh and throwing the microphone away, Davidson clutched his huge axe and lumbered down to the ring. He had done amazingly well in the Tournament of Legends and now he had been invited to this! Wondering if he could match his KO count, Davidson jumped into the arena.

Once Davidson landed in the ring, he saw O'Chunks and saw him as a worthy opponent due to his size and strength. "Someone my own size!" The green dinosaur said as he lumbered over.

However, he tripped over Kirby, whom was taking a nap in the middle of the ring. Davidson fell flat on his face and Kirby woke up, turning to look straight into Davidson's eyes.

"What's the big idea, you ball of fluff?!" Davidson roared, getting to his feet.

Kirby blinked three times, then inhaled.

The next thing Davidson knew, he was staring at Kirby, whom was now green, wearing a cap and sporting a long, dinosaur-like beak.

"_**Daveedson ees een the house!"**_ Kirby sang (in a strange voice). _**"Hoolk Daveedson was burn ta bee wild!"**_

"Hey! That's my signature theme song!" Davidson roared. "Give it back, you shrimp!"

"**EMILY!" (S3)**

_(And I'll be everything that I wanna be!)_

_(I have confidence in insecurity!)_

_(I am the voice that's waiting to be heard!)_

_(I shoot the shot (Bang!) that you hear round the world!)_

_(And I'm a One Girl Revolution!)_



Deciding to leave Kirby, a potential threat to her, to Hulk Davidson, the redhead one-woman fighting machine walked down to the ring, cracking her knuckles, as Superchick's 'One Girl Revolution' played through the speakers.

"Let's see…Geddoe's fighting that scantily-clad ninja and Sgt. Joe is fighting that genetically-altered thing with the bug-man…" Emily noted. "I think Sgt. Joe may need the help more at the moment…"

However, before Emily could get very far, Duck King jumped into view and stepped into her way. "What say you and I have a competition, kid?" The breakdancer asked.

"Such as?" An unamused Emily asked.

"A dancing competition!" Duck replied, spinning in place (with P-Chan doing the same thing). "The better dancer kicks the loser out of the ring!"

"I can't dance, though!" Emily pointed out.

"All the better for me!"

"I'll dance all over your back!" The redhead teenager shouted as she rushed at Duck.

"**LARCEN TYLER!" (EC)**

Out of the Eternal Champions, Larcen's cheer was by far the loudest. The former 40's gangster spun his grappling hook in his hand a few times as he strolled down to the ring, preparing to enter the Megamix Tournament for the second time.

"At least I'm not alone and the rest of my node is entering as well." Larcen noted as he stepped into the ring. "Too bad we haven't had much success so far…"

Seeing Shen Woo rushing Heavy D! again, Larcen walked over, lashing out his grappling hook. The weapon's rope wrapped around Shen Woo's leg a couple of times, and when it did, Larcen yanked it, pulling the surprised Shen Woo off his feet.

"What the heck?!" Shen Woo asked as he freed his leg from the grappling hook. "What was that for?!"

"Hey, you've been rushing that other boxer since you entered." Larcen pointed out. "I figure that it's best for me to give you something else to do other than get your face punched in.

"Wise guy, huh?" Shen Woo asked as he put up his fists. "Well, allow me to show you how much things have changed over the past sixty-five years."

"**SOL BADGUY!" (GG)**

The fans erupted with cheers as one of Guilty Gear's main characters exited the curtain. Sol smirked and pumped his fist a couple of times, walking down to the ring with his sword at his side.

Sol leapt into the ring and pulled his sword above his head as he directed himself towards Heavy D!. The black boxer blocked a punch from O'Chunks and looked up in time to see Sol falling towards him.

His eyes widening behind his shades, D! jumped away and Sol crashed into the canvas, performing his slash on nothing now that D! was out of the way.

"Impressive sense of awareness." Sol said with a smirk. "Care to show me more of your power?"

"I'd love to, but I have to help my partner with that big lug over there." D! pointed out.

"She can wait." Sol explained. "Put up your fists."

D! sighed.

"**GOOMBARIO!" (PM)**

The audience stared in shock as a lone goomba wearing a blue baseball cap waddled down to the ring and jumped in. Most people wondered how a goomba could fare in the ring but stayed silent to see what happened.

K' saw the goomba come in and lifted an eyebrow before asking what everyone else was thinking. "A goomba? What can you do that makes you a good fighter?" He asked.

Goombario beamed. "I can do THIS!" He shouted as he jumped into the air and bonked K' in the head with his own head.

K' staggered backwards, holding his head, reminding himself never to ask that again.

**(Hotel; Pool)**

"Found it!" Birdie announced, poking his head above the water of the pool while holding a shard of the Master Emerald.

Standing aside, Ash Crimson nodded. "Good. Now we can take it back to Bison before any of those other fighters interrupt and take it from us." He replied.

Birdie got out of the pool. "Yeah. We don't wanna get yelled at like Kano did when he got those shards stolen from him."



"For once, you're right." The white-haired Frenchman nodded again. "Now come on. We need to get out of here before people notice what we're doing."

Birdie nodded and took a couple of steps before stopping, looking around with curiosity.

"What is it now?" Ash asked with a sigh.

"You hear that?" Birdie asked.

"Hear what?"

"Sounds like…Claws digging into a wall…"

Ash groaned. "Stop playing the fool and get a move on." He ordered.

Suddenly, a blur of red flew past Birdie, surprising him, snatching the shard from his hand with a "Gimmie!" and knocking him back into the pool.

Ash's eyes widened as he did a double-take, but when he got a better look at the perpetrator, he was Knuckles the Echidna fingering the shard he had just swiped from Birdie.

"Give that back, you little runt!" Ash growled.

"Why should I?" Knuckles asked. "It's mine to begin with." Pounding his fists together, Knuckles approached Ash. "In fact, maybe I should check and see if you have any more of those on you."

Ash stepped back in fear. "W-Wait! Don't you have an emerald radar or something?!" He asked. "I'm not carrying any more!"

"I know." Knuckles replied. "I just wanted to pound you." Turning, Knuckles made his way towards the door before looking over his shoulder. "Now stay away from MY emeralds!" He warned as he fled the scene.

Ash sighed. "Now the guardian of the emerald is after the shards as well." He moaned as Birdie climbed out of the pool again. "Bison's not going to like this…"

**(The Arena)**

"**DUKE!" (S3)**

Geddoe's good eye widened as he looked up towards the entrance curtain.

Indeed, there was Duke. The orange-haired mercenary saw Geddoe and smirked pulling out his two-handed sword and making his way down to the ring, his eyes set on his rival.

Geddoe grabbed Mai and threw her away, then turned to greet his opponent. "Duke." He greeted.

"Geddoe." Duke nodded. "Fancy seeing you still in the ring."

"You sound surprised." The one-eyed man said without emotion.

"Look, I've never really been good with conversations." Duke shrugged. "You think we can skip straight to the fight?"

"Can't think of a reason not to." Geddoe noted as he charged at Duke.

"**LION RAFALE!" (VF)**

The teenage girls in the audience went crazy as the blonde-haired young man exited the curtain and made his way down to the arena, waving to the crowd.

Hitting the ring, Lion looked around for a fight. Ryoko suddenly landed in front of him, the wind knocked out of her. And because of D! still fighting Sol Badguy, this was leaving Yoshi fighting O'Chunks alone. O'Chunks tried to go over and get D!, but Yoshi wasn't giving him any breathing space.

Lion raised an eyebrow. "She's pretty cute." He noted to himself. "Excuse me, miss? Would you be interested in a duel for a bit?"

Ryoko narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorta busy at the moment." She said.

"That's okay." Lion shrugged as he got into a stance. "This will only take a minute."

"I'll see to it that it does." Ryoko muttered.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twenty-Six!**"

"**PINTEL & RAGETTI!" (Pirates of the Caribbean)**

The audience cheered as their two favourite bumbling pirates exited the curtain together. The short, balding form of Pintel and the tall, lanky form of Ragetti waved to the crowd as he walked down to the ring, each holding a sword.

"Ready for this, Rags?" Pintel asked his best friend.

"Heh. Bring 'em on, Pintel!" Ragetti said with a smirk.



Metaknight ducked a slash from Jubei Yagyu and saw the two coming over. "Hold it." He told Jubei as he looked at the oncoming duo. "If there's two of you, won't you have an unfair advantage?"

Pintel and Ragetti held up their hands, showing that they were handcuffed together. "The owner wanted ta make it fair, so he cuffed us together." Pintel explained. "That way, we can only do one fight at a time and if one of us goes, the other goes with him."

"Sorta like those kids from your node that wear those parkas." Ragetti pointed out.

"**SETH!" (KOF)**

Taking the time to adjust his gloves and suspenders, Seth walked down to the ring and stepped in without a word, his hands in his pockets.

Deciding to go help Stun with Neo Dio, the dark-skinned agent rushed over and kicked the enigmatic creature in the back. Neo Dio turned and narrowed his eyes.

"You are a fool to think you can beat me while my back is turned." Neo Dio said.

Stun looked at Seth and gave a thumbs-up, thankful for some help.

"No problem. This thing is a major threat and needs to be taken care of." Seth said.

"How many times do I have to tell you people?!" Neo Dio asked. "I'm not a 'thing'!"

"**JIGGLYPUFF!" (SSB)**

The balloon Pokemon came out from behind the curtain, singing into a microphone. Once she was done, Jigglypuff put the microphone away and floated into the ring, going over to help Yoshi with O'Chunks.

"Puff!" Jigglypuff shouted, performing her Pound attack on O'Chunks and knocking him to the ground. Jigglypuff landed gracefully beside Yoshi.

"Yosh! Yoshi-yosh, yoshi!" Yoshi greeted.

"Puff! Jig, jiggly puff-puff!" Jigglypuff nodded.

"Yoshi, yosh-yoshi?" Yoshi asked, jerking his thumb towards O'Chunks.

"Puff! Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff agreed.

"Um…What?" O'Chunks asked as Yoshi and Jigglypuff jumped him together.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**BASS!" (MM)**

The black-armoured robot exited the curtain to a loud cheer. Bass smirked as he strode down to the ring, preparing to take anyone on.

"That blue bomber couldn't even get one elimination and that brother of his didn't fare any better." Bass chuckled to himself as he stepped into the ring. "Time for me to show that I AM the superior creation!"

Bass hit the ring and started charging his blaster, looking around for a fight. Seeing Hulk Davidson fighting Kirby (or at least trying to; Kirby's a pretty small target), Bass smirked and let a fully-charged blaster shot go, firing the projectile straight into the green dinosaur's back.

Davidson turned around and glared at Bass, angry. "What did you do that for?!" He asked.

"You look like a worthy opponent." Bass said. "If I can beat you, I can show that blue bomber how much better I am!"

"You sound like you think you can actually win." Davidson noted as he hefted his huge axe.

"I don't 'think' I can win." Bass said with a smirk. "I know I can!"


	30. Section Thirteen Results

Section Thirteen Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

"Yoshi!"

"Jigglypuff!"

"Get offa me, you shrimps!" O'Chunks roared as Yoshi and Jigglypuff continued to pelt him with attacks.

The bearded warrior couldn't believe how hard it was to fight two small fighters. Yoshi's attacks were too fast to counter and Jigglypuff was floating circles around O'Chunks, making it hard for him to hit her.

"Why are ye fighting me, anyway?!" O'Chunks asked. "Aye need ta eliminate that boxer!"

"Yoshi! Yosh-yoshi!" Yoshi said brightly.

"Puff! Jij-jiggly, jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff agreed.

O'Chunks mentally slapped himself. "Why did Aye think Aye would get an answer from two people that can't speak English?" Sighing, O'Chunks put up his fists. "Okay. If Aye have ta take you two out ta get ta the boxer, then so be it."

Seth leaned backwards as Neo Dio's arm slashed at him. While the enigmatic being was recovering, Seth shoved his foot into his face. This gave Stun an opening, allowing the enhanced warrior to grab Neo Dio and slam him into the canvas.

Getting to his feet, Neo Dio narrowed his eyes. "You foolish morals think you have a chance against someone like me?!" He asked. "Allow me to show you how deadly I am!"

"You're not that tough." Seth shrugged. "Jivatma is tougher than you."

Stun would have added that Chonos, someone from his node that had yet to enter the ring, was tougher than Neo Dio as well, but that would have only been if he had been able to talk.

Neo Dio narrowed his eyes. "I have yet to reach my full potential! I think it's time to fight at my fullest at destroy the both of you!" He roared.

"Bring it on, freak!" Seth said with a smirk as he put up his fists. Stun did the same.



Sol slashed his sword at Heavy D!, but the black boxer saw the attack coming and swerved to the side. D! lashed out his fist and managed to catch Sol in the face, making him recoil a bit.

Rubbing his chin, Sol smirked. "Impressive for someone that hasn't seen any work in a long time." He noted. "Why haven't you been brought back yet?"

"Not a day goes by when I don't ask myself that question." D! replied as he rushed at Sol with a Rolling Soul Driver.

Sol saw the attack coming this time and held up his sword, blocking the attack. "You seem intent on finishing the fight quickly." He said with a smirk. "Am I making things too hard for you?"

"You have no idea, buster." D! replied. "That bearded guy seems determined to eliminate me and I still need to find out why."

Sol looked over D!'s shoulder and saw O'Chunks futilely trying to attacking Yoshi and Jigglypuff. "I don't think you'll have anything to worry about…" He noted.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Something's up." SSBFreak said. "O'Chunks has been gunning for Heavy D! ever since he entered the ring…"

"That doesn't make any sense." Unknown1 scratched his head. "They've never met each other before tonight."

"I think it's safe to say that something's going on." Tinyrocket pointed out.

"Then why isn't that security force staying on top of things?" SSBFreak moaned. "We hired them so they could keep things from happening behind our backs!"

Unknown1 picked up the phone and started to call Gumshoe. "I'm going to let those guys know about this and make sure that they get things settled." He said.

"Good idea. Maybe we can get them to work harder, now." Tinyrocket said.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"Here's another one of those shards!" Mickey Rogers announced, holding up a piece of the Master Emerald that was sitting on the floor.

"That makes three." Koopinator noted. "We're making good progress thus far."



"We haven't found anyone working with Bison, though." Blue Mary added. "But I guess the shards are a good start."

"If this keeps up, we'll have found most of the emerald before those creeps do!" Lilly Kane said.

"Hold it." The four turned and saw a red echidna walking over. "I'll be taking those shards."

"For your sake, you'd better not be working for Bison." Koopinator growled, putting up his fists.

"Stand down, buddy. That's Knuckles the Echidna." Mickey pointed out. "He was on the security force last year."

"That's right. He's one of the good guys." Blue Mary nodded. "Chances are he's trying to rebuild the emerald as well."

"So you guys are looking for the emerald pieces as well?" Knuckles asked, walking over. "What for?"

"Mainly, we're trying to keep them out of Bison's hands." Lilly replied.

"Then it looks like we have similar goals." Knuckles nodded. "Is there more of you?"

"Yeah. In fact, this whole thing was started when a rabbit kid from your node found a shard." Mickey said.

Knuckles' eyes widened. "Cream's a part of this and Bison's after the shards?!" He asked. "How many shards did she have when you left her?!"

"At least a few." Lilly scratched her head.

Knuckles activated his emerald radar. "The more shards there are together, the stronger a reading I'll get on my radar." He replied. "Hmm…I still can't get over this huge source of emerald energy that seems to be moving around on its own…"

Mickey handed the gem shards (which had fused into one) to Knuckles. "You'd better hold onto these." He explained.

"Thanks. I'll tag along with you for now. At least then I'll be able to recover the gem shards you find." Knuckles nodded as he added the recovered shard to what he had already found, forming one-third of the complete emerald. "Hopefully, I'll be able to rebuild the emerald before the night is out."

**(The Arena)**

Hell's Chef swung his huge cleaver at Guy, but the red-clad ninja easily jumped to the side and avoided the blow. While in the air, Guy kicked the deranged chef in the face and made him stagger backwards.

The red eyes within the blackness of Chef's face deepened. "Hold still, roadkill!" He roared as he lunged at Guy again.

"I think not." Guy said as he jumped over Chef as he ran towards him. Landing behind the evil cook, Guy swept Chef off his feet, causing him to land on his back.

However, Chef was back on his feet almost instantly. The evil cook spun around. "I'll turn you into a stew!" He shouted.

"This guy is more demented than the entire Mad Gear gang." Guy muttered to himself as Chef charged him again. "I need to be careful fighting him."

Guy had to admit that Chef was a LOT faster than he looked, and reminded himself not to turn and run, because there was no way he'd be able to get away from the evil cook. The one upside was that Chef's attacks were slow, so at least Guy knew when the best time to attack him would be.

Chef rushed over to Guy and raised his cleaver above his head, preparing to split the red-clad ninja in two. Guy leapt backwards as the cleaver slammed into the canvas, then jumped at Chef, kicking him in the face again.

"You're starting to annoy me!" Chef shouted. "I don't like people that annoy me!"

"I might've figured that." Guy said with a smirk. "But if you want to get rid of me, you have to catch me."

"Sounds like you have a death wish!" The cook roared as he rushed at Guy.

"_Okay. I just need to get him mad so he'll lose his focus."_ Guy thought. _"Seems like it won't be that hard."_

Seeing Guy easily avoiding him, Chef blindly charged at him, swinging his cleaver wildly. Guy smirked and jumped to the side as Chef charged past, still swinging his knife. It took a bit for Chef to slow down, but by the time he did, Guy kicked him in the back and sent him toppling over the ropes.

Chef landed in Crash of the Titans. Crash rushed by on the back of a monster, clobbering Chef and sending him into the ocean on his way by.

D! ducked under Sol's blade again, then performed an uppercut, striking the swordsman in the chin and sending him flying backwards.

Landing flat on his back, Sol got to his feet and smirked. "Man. That's what I call a punch." He said as he rushed at D!. "This could be more interesting than I thought…"

Sol lashed out again, sending a wave of fire with a swing of his sword. D!'s eyes widened behind his shades as he held up his arms in an attempt to block the attack.

The wave of fire slammed into D!'s arms, burning him. Still, the boxer managed to keep the flames out of his face. However, this distracted D! and gave Sol the opportunity to kick him in the face, sending the boxer to the canvas.

However, while D! was on the canvas, he heard someone laughing as he was hauled to his feet.

"Well, if it isn't mister past-his-prime." Shen Woo said as he pulled D! to his feet. "Face it. You're old-fashioned style of fighting is out. Why don't you just give up now?"

"Why are you talking like you're the one that's been fighting me, rookie?" D! asked.

"Rookie?! I can beat you blindfolded!" Shen Woo shouted.

"Look, man. I don't have time to deal with you at the moment." D! said. "I have an appointment with a much better opponent."

Pulling his fist backwards, D! lashed it out. **"D! MAGNUM!!"** He roared, creating a rocketing explosion with his fist and sending Shen Woo flying backwards. D! then resumed his fight with Sol.

Shen Woo flew backwards and would have went out of the ring had he not fly into something hard. Unfortunately for the boxer, said hard thing was the back of O'Chunks, whom reached back, grabbed Shen Woo and held him in front of his face.

"Lad, maybe ye didn't hear me the first time." O'Chunks said. "Aye already have meh 'ands full, so Aye don't want ta deal with ye right now."

"But-" Shen Woo tried to say.

"Don't say anything, lad." O'Chunks said. "Aye know nothing Aye say will get through to ye."

Pulling the arm holding Shen Woo backwards, O'Chunks pitched the boxer out of the ring, then turned to continue his fight with Yoshi and Jigglypuff, whom were laughing at the amusing scene.

Shen Woo landed in Mario Strikers: Charged, where he unwittingly caught the ball. Everyone else on the field instantly dogpiled him.

Larcen slowly got to his feet, rubbing his chin after a kick from Lion Rafale. Quickly making a scan of the ring, he saw Metaknight throwing K' out of the ring (and sending the white-haired warrior into the node of Animal Crossing, where he set Tom Nook on fire (there was much rejoicing)), but not much other than that.

Suddenly hearing rapid footsteps behind him, Larcen dropped to his knees and let Lion fly over him in a flying kick. Whipping out his grappling hook as he got to his feet again, Larcen lashed it out and managed to wrap it around Lion's ankle while the youth was still in the air.

Larcen flashed a smirk. "Going down." He said as he yanked the rope down, pulling Lion straight into the canvas.

Lion groaned as he got to his feet. "That hurt, old man!" He said.

"That's the point of a tournament like this, kid." Larcen replied with a smirk. "You have to hurt people if you want to eliminate them."

Lion muttered something under his breath and rushed Larcen again, attempting a combo. Larcen held up his hands and blocked the first punch, then the second, but Lion drove his foot into the gangster's stomach, catching him off guard and making him drop his guard.

Seeing his chance, Lion punched Larcen a couple of times, then kicked him in the face, launching him backwards several feet before landing on his back.

"Man. For a kid, he packs quite a punch." Larcen muttered as he got to his feet.

Seeing Larcen getting up, Lion rushed at the gangster, preparing to land a flying kick to his face.

However, Larcen was ready and lifted his knee, striking the oncoming Lion in the face and making him recoil, landing on his behind.

"Stop that!" Lion shouted.

"Not happening, kid." Larcen said as he jumped forward.

Lion saw Larcen coming at him and lifted his arms, blocking the gangster's punch. Lion quickly countered the blow and kicked the surprised Larcen in the face, making him back off. "Time for this to end, old man!" He said as he rushed forward.

"You're right about that, kid." Larcen said as he pulled out his grappling hook again and lashed it out, wrapping it around Lion's leg. Larcen quickly pulled it, yanking Lion off his feet. Larcen quickly spun in place, spinning the rope with Lion attached to the end of it around him.

Eventually, the grappling hook undid itself and detached from Lion's leg. Because there was nothing keeping him on the rope, Lion was sent flying out of the ring.

Lion landed in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where Olimar started bombarding him with Pikmin.

After a surprise attack from Neo Dio, Seth had been thrown across the ring. He was trying to get back over to help Stun with the enigmatic Neo Dio, but Jubei Yagyu wasn't giving him any breathing space. The one-eyed samurai lashed out with both swords, but Seth saw the attack coming and jumped backwards, then rushed forward, delivering a punch combo while Jubei was distracted.

"Impressive abilities for someone that doesn't fight with a weapon." Jubei noted.

"For my job, you need to be in peak condition." Seth replied. "I must be able to fight armed people at all times."

"Well, it seems to have paid off." Jubei said. "Most other unarmed fighters would be dead by now."

"Well, I'm also a bit determined." Seth said as he swung his fist at Jubei in an uppercut. "I need to help that guy with the beast over there."

Jubei looked to the side as he blocked Seth's attack and saw Stun fighting Neo Dio. "He seems to be handling himself rather well, so I don't think you should worry."

"Yeah. I guess the thing HAS been fairly easy to fight." Seth shrugged as he leaned to the side, avoiding a slash from Jubei's right sword.

Jubei rushed Seth and slashed several times with both swords, but Seth proved to be just as fast as the one-eyed samurai, dodging most of the sword slashes. Unfortunately, the last one was able to sneak past Seth's defenses and the special agent found himself flying backwards, landing on his back.

Seth looked up and saw Jubei running at him again. Seth rolled to the side and allowed Jubei to slash at where he had been laying. This gave Seth the opportunity to jump to his feet and kick Jubei in the back, knocking him to the canvas. Seth attacked the samurai a few more times before Jubei was able to get back up.

"You are a good opponent and a fine warrior, but I'm afraid only one of us can win." Jubei noted as he leapt at Seth again. "And I'm afraid that person will be me."

With that, Jubei slashed both swords as one, swinging them down with all his might and sending an x-shaped projectile straight into Seth. The special agent tried blocking, but it was too late and Seth took the attack to the face, flying out of the ring.

Seth landed in Double Dragon, where the Lee twins ganged up on him.

Jubei turned his attention towards Stun and saw him throwing Neo Dio out of the ring (and into Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, where the clone soldiers mistook him for an alien jedi and gunned him down). Jubei smirked. "Just as I thought. He was victorious." He said, more to himself than anything.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Kid USA flew into the wall, but quickly recovered and looked ahead in time to see I-No swinging her guitar at him. Ducking under the instrument, Kid USA swerved to the side as I-No slammed her guitar into the wall.

"Hold still and die, you worm!" I-No shouted as she played her guitar loudly, sending a killer sound wave straight into Kid USA's face and making him recoil.

Landing on his stomach, Kid USA was once again on his feet quickly. "I almost died once tonight! It's not happening again!" He shouted as he rushed I-No and punched her in the side of the head, making her stagger to the side. Kid USA took advantage of this and rushed forward, delivering a hard body blow to I-No's torso.

I-No stepped backwards and growled, holding her guitar. "I'm going to make you pay for that one!" She snarled.

"Great. I just made her even madder…" Kid USA muttered.

Ally Gator and Balrog exchanged blows, but each time they swung their fist, their opponent would block the attack with a punch of their own. Because of this, the two boxers were on fairly equal ground.

The biggest difference was that Ally far outclassed Balrog in the speed department, while Balrog excelled in stamina and strength. The two were taking advantage of their strengths whenever they could, but still were unable to pull ahead of the other.

Balrog jabbed his fist forward, striking Ally in the face. "Okay, lady. Just give up now and we won't hurt you two as bad." He said.

Ally pulled her arm backwards and lashed it out, striking Balrog with a powerful hook. "You're going to have to beat us both!" She said.

"So much for getting through to you." Balrog said.

Ally blocked a blow from Balrog and looked over her shoulder. "Hey, bro! Why do _**I**_ have to fight the ugly ox?!"



"Hey!" Balrog shouted.

"You mean you'd rather fight the psychotic witch?!" Kid USA asked as he ducked another swing of I-No's guitar.

Ally pondered this for a couple of seconds. "Okay. You have a point." She shrugged as she rushed Balrog again.

"Why are you after the Master Emerald pieces?!" Kid USA asked I-No.

"Bison never told anyone." I-No replied with a smirk. "My guess is that it's because he didn't want the plan getting spilled by a stool pigeon."

"Well, if you don't know anything, then I guess that means you're useless to us." Kid USA said.

"You sound like you actually have a chance of winning." The red-clad witch said with an evil smile. "I'm afraid that, even if I didn't have that buffoon on my side, I'd still be able to beat the two of you into the ground."

"I'm still here, you know!" Balrog pointed out.

"Ally, we need to finish these two off quickly so we can catch up to the others!" Kid USA explained.

"Way ahead of you, bro!" Ally replied, clenching her fist and ignited it in flames. "I say it's time to bring out the flame powerups!"

"We've only got a few of those, but this IS a worthy-enough time." Kid USA nodded, clenching his own fist and igniting it as well. "Okay! Let's do this!"

The boxing siblings unleashed flurries of punches on Balrog and I-No, and the added power from the flame powerups gave the siblings three-times the power with each punch. The evil fighters tried to block, but couldn't do it in time and received several intensely-painful punches. By the time Kid USA and Ally had finished, I-No and Balrog were already out like a pair of lights. The guitar-playing witch and the fallen boxer collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." Ally said with a smirk. "Good job, bro."

"Thanks, sis. You too. Now let's get out of here and find the others." Kid USA replied.

The siblings high-fived before turning and running off down the hallway.

**(The Arena)**



Hulk Davidson pulled his huge axe into the air and brought it down hard, but Bass saw the attack coming and jumped backwards as the huge weapon spiked into the canvas. The black robot quickly charged his arm cannon and unloaded it into the recovering Hulk Davidson's face.

Unfortunately, this did little more than anger the giant reptile. "You little punk! I'm gonna crush you for that!" He roared as he pulled his axe back, preparing to swing horizontally.

"You're going to have to attack faster than that." Bass said with a smirk as he easily jumped over Davidson's axe and kicked him in the face. "With attacks that slow, it's no wonder you were beaten so easily."

"Say that again!" Davidson shouted as he charged forward in a shoulder-barge, managing to barrel into Bass. The black robot was sent flying across the ring and landed on his back, sliding to a halt.

Bass slowly got to his feet and narrowed his eyes. "Okay. That attack hurt." He said as he activated his leg jets and started hovering above the ground. "Time for me to stop pulling punches.

Bass rocketed straight at Davidson, but the dino saw him coming and held up his axe. Bass plowed straight into the axe, but Davidson's strength was evident with the fact that his guard was holding up and he wasn't getting pushed back despite a rocketing robot plowing into him.

The struggle continued for a few seconds before Bass' jets finally overheated and the robot pulled away. Bass landed on the canvas and looked at Davidson, pondering.

"He's definitely as strong as he looks, and that's not a good thing…" Bass said to himself. "Maybe if I can get him away from that axe…"

Bass rushed at Davidson, firing several shots from his arm cannon as he ran. Davidson managed to block all of them with his axe, but he wasn't paying attention because of this and when Bass got close enough, he kicked the axe right out of the green dino's hands.

Davidson watched as his axe spun in the air for a few seconds before planting itself into the canvas. He then turned to glare at Bass. "What was that for, punk?!" He asked.

"That was the chance I needed." Bass replied as he hovered above the ground again. "You're helpless without that axe."

Davidson smirked as Bass rocketed towards him again. "Nah. In fact, the axe just weighs me down." He said as he leapt into the air, managing to jump right overtop of Bass because he wasn't carrying a five-hundred pound axe. As Bass passed underneath him, Davidson gave one of his leg jets a hard kick.

The kick caused Bass' leg jet to malfunction, and as such, caused the robot to go out of control. Bass spiraled into the air, turned around and rocketed straight down into an elimination portal.

Bass landed in Scrapland, where he started opening fire on the robots that tried to arrest him.

Ryoko lashed out her hands, firing an energy blast at ZT. The TFS resident easily blocked the blast and lashed out his own hands, firing a larger energy blast at the young martial artist. Ryoko took the attack to the face and was sent sprawling.

"Fatigue weighing you down?" ZT asked.

Ryoko slowly got to her feet. "No way! It's only been a couple of sections! I'm still perfectly fine!" She insisted as she got into her stance again.

"Good to see that you don't quit so easily." ZT said with a smirk as he rushed at Ryoko and punched at her.

However, Ryoko caught ZT's fist and threw him over her shoulder, causing the brown-haired fighter to land flat on his back. ZT was quickly back on his feet and spun around to face Ryoko again, only to receive an energy blast to the face, launching him backwards.

ZT landed on his back again and slid towards the ropes, but jumped to his feet before his got too close. "Hmm…This could be tricky. She's still fighting like she just entered the arena." He said to himself before rushing at Ryoko. "Then maybe I can eliminate her if I can get her to use up all her energy."

The TFS resident and the young martial artist clashed again, dodging energy blasts and sneaking in the odd attack once in a while. Eventually, Ryoko managed to gain the upper hand and shoved her palm into ZT's face, making him back away from her. Mustering up some energy, Ryoko sent another energy blast into ZT's stomach, but the brown-haired fighter snapped out of his daze quick enough to block the attack.

"Impressive, but I've just got more agility." ZT pointed out. "Had I not snapped out of that as fast as I did, I may not have been able to block it."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but I need to finish the fight so I can help D!-san!" Ryoko said as she rushed ZT and started forcing him towards the ropes.

ZT was aware of this and smirked, grabbing Ryoko's arm. "I'm afraid that's not going to work on me." He said as he threw Ryoko over the ropes.



However, Ryoko grabbed hold of ZT's arm and was still holding on after he threw her. Grabbing one of the ropes, Ryoko brought herself back down onto the canvas and hurled the surprised ZT out of the ring at the same time.

ZT landed in Sly Cooper, where he started attacking Muggshot.

Ryoko sighed in relief at how close that fight had become, then turned to go help Heavy D! with Sol, but paused for a second when she saw Kirby performing a suplex, sending Goombario out of the ring (and into Sonic & Knuckles, where he hitched a ride on a mechanical beetle). Shrugging, Ryoko rushed over to help D!.

However, before she could get very far, O'Chunks landed in front of her (a victim to a severe headbutt from Yoshi). Ryoko narrowed her eyes. "You!!" She said.

O'Chunks' eyes snapped open as Ryoko jumped on him.

"Why are you determined to get rid of D!-san?!" Ryoko roared. "Fess up, you brute!"

With O'Chunks occupied with an opponent, Yoshi and Jigglypuff were about to go find other fights when Duck King decided to jump in, rolling into Yoshi. Breaking out of his roll, Duck smirked.

"You like that? There's more where that came from, man!" Duck said as he spun in place.

Yoshi grumbled and performed a roll of his own, ducking into an egg and rolling straight into Duck's stomach, sending him to the canvas.

"Oh…I guess you can do that, too." Duck said as he got to his feet. P-Chan slapped himself on the forehead with his wing.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said as he jumped at Duck and performed his flutter kick, kicking the breakdancer in the face several times. Landing on the canvas, Yoshi did a tail-whip, knocking Duck off his feet.

"Wow! Those were some serious moves, man!" Duck said as he got back up again. "You ever consider a career as a dancer?"

Yoshi paused, tilting his head. "Yosh?" He asked.

"Yeah! Like this!" Duck said as he got down and spun around on his shoulders, kicking wildly. Yoshi received several blows to the face, but backed off and narrowed his eyes.

Duck, unaware that he had just attacked Yoshi, looked down. "What'd you think of that?" He asked.



Yoshi pulled his foot back and punted Duck out of the ring (P-Chan jumped out after his master). Yoshi paused, looked at his feet for a few seconds, then moonwalked away.

Duck landed in American Idol. While he may have been an excellent dancer, he was definitely NOT a singer…

Geddoe and Duke clashed again, locking swords for what must have been the fiftieth time. Ever since Duke had entered the ring, the two rivals had been going at it, trying to best the other despite them being nodal companions.

"Good to see that you haven't lost your edge, old man." Duke taunted.

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Duke." Geddoe said, eye narrowed. "Ever since you found out I was immortal and over a hundred years old, you've been calling me that."

"I just like to get on your nerves." Duke said as he lashed out with his sword again. "Maybe it'll make you lose your focus."

"Wrong again, Duke." Geddoe replied as he blocked the huge sword with his smaller, one-handed sword. "With my old age, I've perfected my focus. I can't lose it, now."

"Pity. It would have given me the edge to win our fights." Duke said as he started casting magic from his Fire Rune.

Quickly casting his built-up magic, Duke lashed out his hand and sent a ball of fire at Geddoe, whom had just started casting magic from his True Lightning Rune. The one-eyed mercenary didn't have time to finish casting his magic and took the attack to the face.

Duke smirked as Geddoe fell on his back. "You give up, Geddoe?" He asked. "Finally going to admit that I'm the better mercenary?"

"I'll die first." Geddoe muttered as he got to his feet.

"But you can't…" Duke said before realizing what Geddoe meant. The redhead mercenary slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh, yeah. That's a real smart one, Geddoe."

"Now let's get back to our fight." Geddoe said.

"Sure, but I'll still win even if you DON'T admit it!" Duke said as the two rushed each other again.

Duke's two-handed sword and Geddoe's one-handed sword clashed several more times, neither of the two rivals letting up for anything. Eventually, the two swords locked and 

the mercenaries started a struggle to get the upper hand and force the weapon out of their opponent's hands.

After several seconds of struggling, the two wore out at the same time and broke away, staring each other down for a few seconds.

"It's time this ended." Geddoe said.

"I couldn't agree more." Duke replied.

"**LOOK OUT!!"**

The two turned and saw Cammy White flying towards them after getting thrown by Hulk Davidson. Before either of the two had time to react, Cammy flew straight into Geddoe and landed on the canvas while the one-eyed mercenary flew out of the ring.

"Hey! That was my opponent you just knocked out of the ring!" Duke shouted as he drew his sword and pointed it down at Cammy. "I am NOT going to let you steal my win like that!"

"H-Hey! I'm sorry!" Cammy insisted. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"Save it!" Duke shouted.

The redhead mercenary was about to slash at Cammy when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning his head, Duke found himself staring into the eyes of Pintel and Ragetti.

"Sorry, matey." Ragetti said as he and Pintel pulled their handcuffed hands (Ragetti's right and Pintel's left) backwards. "But that's quite enough."

The two bumbling pirates thrust their cuffed fists out as one huge ball, catching the surprised Duke in the chin. The force from the combined punch sent Duke out of the ring as well.

With Duke gone, the two pirates turned to Cammy. "Uh…Hello, poppet." Pintel said, trying to flash a friendly smile.

Cammy screamed and scrambled away.

"Hey, I tried ta be nice!" Pintel pointed out.

"Well, maybe she ran because we ain't exactly the best-lookin' guys around." Ragetti said, looking himself over.

"…Yeah. I guess yer right, Rags."



The two pirates looked around for another fight and saw Metaknight throwing Guy out of the ring (and into Ninja Gaiden, where he vanished into the background). Deciding to try and fight Hulk Davidson, the two rushed over.

**(Kongo Jungle)**

Duke landed on his behind in the middle of a jungle. Holding his chin (where the two pirates had punched him), Duke looked around, wondering where he was. However, he stopped when he saw Geddoe standing a ways away, looking around himself.

Deciding not to get up, Duke chuckled. "Well, looks like we have to put up with each other for the next ten minutes." The redhead pointed out. "I just hope that it doesn't turn into one of those cheesy shows."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Geddoe said casually (without turning around). "It's probably already been done, anyway."

"Yeah. I guess." Duke shrugged. "I guess we wouldn't have enough time to start another fight, eh?"

"Not likely." The one-eyed man replied simply.

"I suppose that's the drawback of evenly-matched rivals." Duke sighed. "It takes us a long time just to get close to finishing a fight between each other."

"You're right about that." Geddoe nodded, still not turning.

"So any idea where we are?"

"My guess is Donkey Kong Country." Geddoe said as he looked over his shoulder. "You may want to get up, Duke."

"What for?"

Duke suddenly felt a rumbling underneath him. By the time he realized he was sitting on an active geyser, it was too late. A rocket of water erupted from underneath the redhead mercenary, sending Duke high into the air and flying far away.

Geddoe watched as Duke became smaller and smaller before he fell somewhere over the jungle. "Well, it looks like I'm on my own." He noted as he turned around to face the jungle. "Well, I'm here for ten minutes, so I may as well see how I can fare against the enemies here."

The one-eyed mercenary stood in silence for a few more seconds, looking around. He heard a few growls from the inhabitants of the jungle, which included kremlings, bees and deranged beavers.

Geddoe smirked. "This could be interesting." He said to himself.

Drawing his sword, Geddoe entered the thick of the jungle to start his trek.

**(The Arena)**

Mai threw a fan at Kirby, then rushed at the ball of puff. Just as the brunette ninja anticipated, Kirby swallowed her fan, giving Mai an opening. The ninja rushed at the distracted Kirby and kicked him, sending him tumbling away.

"Okay. I just need to keep him from swallowing me and copying my abilities." Mai said to herself. "As long as I keep him from doing that, I can fight him and win."

Kirby, whom had landed on his head, rolled over to stand on his feet and rubbed his head. He then looked at Mai and narrowed his eyes, scurrying back over to fight her.

Mai kicked at Kirby when he got close, but the pink ball of puff was too small to hit and Kirby tackled Mai in the torso, knocking her to the ground. While the ninja was down, Kirby rapidly punched at her, punching at least five times a second.

However, while Kirby was attacking her, Mai managed to find an opening. "Stop doing that!" She shouted, kicking Kirby away from her.

Getting to her feet, Mai rushed at Kirby's downed form and grabbed him, picked him up and threw him out of the ring.

The female ninja had forgotten about Kirby's ability to float, and could only watch as Kirby floated back into the arena, right above her. The instant Kirby was above Mai, he morphed into a rock and dropped straight down towards the brunette.

Mai's eyes widened as she jumped to the side and let Kirby's rock form hit the canvas. A few seconds later and Kirby turned back into himself.

"What's the matter with you?!" Mai shouted. "You could have killed me!"

Kirby quickly responded with a backflip-kick, kicking Mai in the chin and launching her a few feet away.

Mai growled as she got to her feet. "Time to finish this!" She shouted as she lashed out her arms and threw several fans at Kirby.

Kirby looked ahead and saw the fans coming, ducking under some and jumping over others as he ran towards Mai. When he reached Mai, Kirby grabbed her.

"Hey! Let go, you little shrimp!" Mai shouted.

Kirby, naturally, didn't listen and leapt high into the air, turning himself over in midair and winding up for the world's biggest piledriver. Kirby slammed Mai into the canvas after falling a good twenty feet down, spiking the ninja into the ground and knocking her out.

With Mai out like a light, Kirby hummed a tune as he cheerfully pushed Mai out of the ring underneath the bottom rope.

Mai's unconscious form got lucky and landed on a patio chair on the beach stage of Sonic Adventure.

Sol smirked as he slashed his sword at D! and Ryoko. Now that he was fighting two opponents at once, things were getting interesting. Lashing his sword out again, Sol sent a wave of fire at the two friends.

"Ryoko, get back!" D! shouted as he raised his guard again.

Ryoko jumped backwards as D! blocked the wave of fire. Once the flames died down, Ryoko leapt at Sol and sent an energy blast into his face, making the dark-haired man recoil.

Sol quickly regained his balance and readied himself. "This is getting good." He said to himself. "I wonder which one would be better to eliminate first…"

Charging forward at the alliance, Sol swung his sword down, directing the attack at D!. The black boxer quickly jumped backwards and lashed out a R.S.D., drilling Sol in the face with his fist.

However, Sol was quick to recover from this attack and kicked D! in the face hard, knocking him away.

"D!-san!" Ryoko shouted before leaping at Sol in anger, unleashing several punches.

Sol used his sword to block Ryoko's attacks. "Why do you call him that?" He asked. "You two are from completely different nodes."

"You have no idea what he did for me last year!" Ryoko shouted as she kicked at Sol. "I'm not going to stand by and watch you pummel him!"

"Then I'm afraid that you're now on my list of targets to eliminate." Sol said with a smirk as he slashed at Ryoko, harder than before. Ryoko screamed in pain as Sol's sword slashed her arm. Ryoko collapsed to one knee as she gripped her wound with her good arm, tears of pain rolling down her face.

"Ryoko, no!" Heavy D! shouted as he charged across the arena, hoping to get to Ryoko.

Sol smirked as he picked Ryoko up with one hand by the front of her judo outfit. "You should know better than to mess with me, kid." He said. "You should be thankful that I took it easy on you."

With that, Sol threw Ryoko out of the ring, sending the injured girl down into a portal.

"_**No!!"**_ D! shouted as he ran forward.

Ryoko landed in Team Fortress 2, where the Scout hit on her. He was promptly launched across the stage for his troubles.

Sol smirked. "Well, that's one down." He said to himself as he turned. "Now to get rid of-"

"**D! MAGNUM!!"** D! roared as he charged straight towards Sol.

D! lashed out his hand and created another rocketing explosion. Sol wasn't ready for it this time and was sent flying straight out of the arena. D! watched him fall, eyes narrowed.

"At least I avenged Ryoko." He said as he turned and saw O'Chunks coming over. "Now to get some answers." He said, cracking his knuckles and approaching the Scottish strongman.

Sol landed in Road Rash 64. Seeing a bike gang approaching, he smirked and drew his sword, approaching all of the oncoming motorcycles.

Hulk Davidson swung his huge axe at Pintel & Ragetti, but the bumbling pirates jumped over the blade (a little awkwardly; they still hadn't gotten used to moving in sync with each other). Once they landed on the ground, the two pirates lashed out with their swords, only to have Davidson block the attacks with his own weapon.

"His defense is too strong, Pinty!" Ragetti said.

"Keep at 'im, Rags! We've gotta get through sometime!" Pintel replied.

Davidson laughed. "You think those swords are going to do anything to me?" He asked. "Even if you punks DO get an attack through, I won't even feel it!"

"What're we gonna do?!" Ragetti asked.

"He's bluffin' mate!" Pintel assured. "Keep at 'im!"



The two pirates continued to unleash their swords on Davidson, but the green dino blocked everything they threw at him. Once he saw his chance, Davidson stepped back, to give himself more room, then charged forward with a shoulder-barge.

Pintel & Ragetti tried to block, but even so, they were powerless as Davidson plowed into them and sent them sprawling.

"Too bad we're cuffed together like this." Pintel lamented as the two got t their feet again. "It'd be a lot easier to attack him from both sides."

"But then we'd 'ave an unfair advantage." Ragetti reminded.

"And that big lug doesn't already?" Pintel quizzed, pointing at Davidson.

"Time to take out the trash!" Davidson laughed as he charged at the two pirates like a bull.

"Oi! 'Ere he comes again!"

Pintel & Ragetti quickly ran to the side together as Davidson charged past. Davidson slowed to a halt once he realized he wasn't running at his targets anymore, and the two pirates struck him a few times with their swords, but like before, it did nothing to help them.

"You twerps are starting to annoy me!" Davidson growled as he pulled his axe above his head.

Pintel & Ragetti jump back as Davidson's axe crashed into the canvas. "Looks like we're backed into a corner, Rags." Pintel noted.

"Maybe we can still get outta this…" Ragetti said hopefully.

"It'll take a miracle." Pintel shook his head.

Davidson laughed as he pulled his axe above his head. "I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"_Jigglypuff!"_

Davidson lifted an eyebrow as he turned around, finding himself looking down at Jigglypuff.

"What do you want?" The green dino asked.

Jigglypuff jumped into the air, floated up to Davidson's face and fell asleep. However, this was Jigglypuff's rest attack and the most powerful move in her arsenal. To the shock 

of anyone unfamiliar with the move, Davidson flew headfirst out of the ring to a loud crack that sounded like a metal baseball bat, covered in flames on his way out.

Davidson landed in the middle of the ocean of Ecco the Dolphin, where the water put out the flames on his body.

Pintel & Ragetti stared down at the sleeping Jigglypuff with wide eyes and open mouths, not believing that a fighter so small could send a fighter at least five times her size out of the ring just by falling asleep.

"D-Did that thing just…" Ragetti asked.

"Yeah, it did." Pintel nodded.

"Y-You think we should…"

"Yep. I think we should."

Pintel & Ragetti turned around and ran away from Jiggypuff, towards Larcen (whom had just sent Sgt. Joe into the node of Disney, where he got into a heated argument with Donald). In the meantime, Jiggypuff woke up, looked around and skipped off.

"Cannon Spike!" Cammy shouted as she performed a kick in the form of an uppercut.

"Oh, no you don't!" Emily replied as she grabbed Cammy's foot and spun it around, spinning Cammy around a few times before making her fall onto the canvas.

Cammy quickly jumped to her feet. "You've been blocking my attacks ever since we started!" She shouted as she kicked at Emily. "How are you blocking so fast?!"

"Juan may be the biggest combo-master in my node, but I'm a very close second." Emily replied as she blocked Cammy's kick, then shoved her fist into the blonde's stomach.

"I'll have you know that I'm a specialist in fighting as well." Cammy reminded as she leapt at Emily and kicked her in the face.

The redhead staggered backwards, holding her chin, before smirking. "That just makes it that much more entertaining." She said as she rushed at Cammy and started throwing punches.

Cammy managed to block the first several punches, but Emily was able to sneak a hit it and that made Cammy drop her guard. Emily quickly continued the assault and finished with a hard punch, sending Cammy into a turnbuckle.

Groaning as she got to her feet, Cammy looked ahead and saw Emily rushing her again. Cammy quickly put up her fists and blocked Emily's first kick. Acting before the redhead 

could get another hit in, Cammy grabbed the redhead's foot much like Emily had done to her and pushed her away.

As Emily tried to regain her balance, Cammy did another Cannon Spike. Because Emily was unfocused, she wasn't ready and took the attack to the face. Emily was launched into the air and landed on her back. Cammy took advantage of the situation and dove at Emily, doing a drill kick into her side while she was down.

This made Emily jumped to her feet and glare in anger. "You think I'll let you get away with kicking me while I'm down?!" She asked.

Emily rushed Cammy again, but the special ops agent was ready and gave her a knee to the face when she got close. Emily stepped backwards, towards the ropes.

"And now the finisher." Cammy said as she rushed towards Emily. "Cannon Spike!"

With a final kicking-uppercut, Cammy sent Emily up and over the ropes, sending her down into an elimination portal.

Emily landed in Suikoden 1, where she finally had a chance to fight her mother at the top of her game.

Cammy sighed in relief as she turned to see whom all was left in the ring. Larcen was eyeing Pintel & Ragetti suspiciously, as if waiting for them to act first. Metaknight was giving a similar look to Kirby, as if contemplating challenging his rival. Jubei Yagyu stood silently off to the side, saving his energy. Heavy D! was fighting O'Chunks a lot more determinedly than before, perhaps because his friend had been eliminated. Stun was also resting up, although he was sitting on the canvas to do so. Jigglypuff was sitting on a turnbuckle and Yoshi was doing a very Duck King-like breakdance in the middle of the arena.

Cammy made a quick head count, then turned to the entrance curtain, where the next wave of fighters were about to enter.

FINAL SCORE: (13 votes on the main event; 12 on the side battle)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

LARCEN TYLER (EC) (11:2) 9 (Lion Rafale, Sgt. Joe)

CAMMY WHITE (SFA3) (9:5) 4 (Geddoe, Emily)

KIRBY (SSB) (9:5) 4 (Goombario, Mai Shiranui)

METAKNIGHT (SSB) (10:6) 4 (K', Guy)



PINTEL & RAGETTI (PotC) (8:5) 3 (Duke)

YOSHI (SSB) (8:5) 3 (Duck King)

JUBEI YAGYU (SS) (8:5) 3 (Seth)

HEAVY D! (KOF) (9:6) 3 (Sol Badguy)

STUN (BR) (8:6) 2 (Neo Dio)

O'CHUNKS (PM) (8:6) 2 (Shen Woo)

JIGGLYPUFF (SSB) (7:6) 1 (Hulk Davidson)

**(ELIMINATED)**

SOL BADGUY (GG) (7:6) 1 (Ryoko)

HULK DAVIDSON (VJ) (7:6) 1 (Bass)

GUY (SFA3) (7:6) 1 (Hell's Chef)

RYOKO (WH) (8:7) 1 (ZT)

GEDDOE (S3) (7:7) 0

DUCK KING (FF) (7:7) 0

BASS (MM) (6:7) -1

GOOMBARIO (PM) (6:7) -1

SGT. JOE (S3) (6:7) -1

ZT (TFS) (6:7) -1

K' (KOF) (6:8) -2

EMILY (S3) (5:8) -3

MAI SHIRANUI (KOF) (5:8) -3

SETH (KOF) (4:9) -5

LION RAFALE (VF) (4:9) -5



DUKE (S3) (4:9) -5

NEO DIO (WH) (3:10) -7

SHEN WOO (KOF) (3:10) -7

HELL'S CHEF (GHS) (2:12) -10

BONUS MATCHES:

"Boxing with Rhythm"

KID USA and ALLY GATOR (B&B) _**knock out**_ I-NO (GG) and BALROG (SFA3)

8 to 4

**Team Ash; Definitely NOT the King of Fighters:** Like last year, Ash Crimson, Duo Lon and Shen Woo have been eliminated pretty easily. I guess more people like the veterans…

**Flash in the Pan: **Hell's Chef…Uh…Wow.


	31. Section Fourteen

Section Fourteen

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The eleven fighters still in the ring waited for the next set of fighters to enter the arena. The only exceptions were Heavy D!, O'Chunks and Yoshi (the former two were fighting each other and the latter was still breakdancing). Some people (such as Cammy and Pintel & Ragetti) nervously waited to see whom would enter while others (like Metaknight and Jubei Yagyu) were eagerly anticipating the challenges to comes. People like Larcen and Stun were indifferent and simply stood calmly to the side.

Hearing the crowd cheering, everyone waiting looked up to the entrance curtain as the nest fighter came into the open.

"**GENJURO!" (SS)**

The purple-haired samurai and rival of Haohmaru came out to a cheer. Ignoring it, Genjuro stepped down to the ring, his sword ready to attack.

"Too bad Haohmaru didn't last long. I was hoping to eliminate him myself." Genjuro said to himself. "Well, looks like I'll have to settle for beating his elimination record."

Jubei Yagyu saw Genjuro come in walked over, readying his two katanas. "Greetings." He said, somewhat darkly.

"Ah. Yagyu. I take it you want a fight." Genjuro said with a smirk.

"You guess correctly." Jubei replied. "Now get ready!"

"Very well." Genjuro said as he got into his stance.

"**KIM SUE IL!" (KE)**

Kim Sue received a relatively-warm reception (for the Kizuna Encounter gang) as he exited the curtain. The descendent of Kim Kapwhan walked down to the ring, staff in one hand and his other hand in his pocket.

"Looks like there's no evil to be vanquished in the arena yet." Kim Sue noted. He was tempted to go over and help D! with O'Chunks, but decided against it.

Kim Sue walked towards Cammy when Jigglypuff floated in front of him. The brown-haired man stepped back a bit in surprise.

"What in the world is that?" Kim Sue asked.

"_Jigglypuff…"_ Jigglypuff sang as she rocked back and forth. _"Jigglypuff…"_

Suddenly feeling very tired, Kim Sue collapsed to his knees and fell asleep. Once he was out like a light, Jigglypuff stopped singing and noticed that he was asleep. Eyes narrowing in anger, Jigglypuff pulled out her marker.

"**SAMUS ARAN!" (SSB)**

The crowd cheered as the female bounty hunter exited the curtain, inspecting her arm cannon to make sure it was working. Once she was satisfied, Samus charged down to the ring and jumped in.

Wisely deciding to ignore Yoshi doing a skilled breakdance in the middle of the ring, Samus rushed over to Metaknight, whom was currently fighting Larcen. "Need any help, Metaknight?" She asked.

"Not yet." Metaknight replied. "I may have been in the ring for a few sections, but I'm still going strong."

The metal-clad bounty hunter jerked her thumb over at Yoshi. "What's up with Yoshi?" She asked.

"I don't know. He's been dancing ever since he eliminated Duck King." Metaknight shook his 'head'.

"**TWAIKIN!" (S3)**

The audience watched as a dwarf dressed as a miner stepped down to the ring, holding a shovel in his hand. Reaching the end of the ramp, Twaikin stepped over the ropes and into the ring.

Twaikin scanned the ring and lifted an eyebrow. "I'm the only one?" He asked. "Looks like I'll have to wait for my next nodal companion to enter."

Setting his sights on Pintel & Ragetti, Twaikin walked over and gripped his shovel. Ragetti saw him coming and poked Pintel on the shoulder. "Pinty? Someone's coming." He said.

"Ah. Just a runt." Pintel said. "Hmm…Ya think Marty's bigger than him?"

"I think it's about the same." Ragetti shrugged. "Should we fight him?"

The two pirates rushed over and swung their swords, only to have Twaikin block the attacks with his shovel. The dwarf smirked. "That was a mistake." He said as he swung 

his shovel, striking Pintel and sending him flying away. The heavier Pintel pulled Ragetti across the ring on his way to the canvas again.

"**RUGAL BERENSTEIN!" (KOF)**

The tall man exited the curtain, one hand on his hips. Rugal chuckled and walked down to the ring, setting his sights on O'Chunks. Reaching the end of the ramp, Rugal stepped in and made his way over.

O'Chunks picked up D! and hurled him away, then turned in time to see Rugal (whom was about the same height as him) coming over. O'Chunks stepped back in surprise. "Uh…Rugal." He said.

"You've been doing a good job at fighting that boxer thus far. You're starting to wear him down." Rugal said as he noticed D! slowly getting to his feet. "But remember that you have to eliminate him. He's the one that destroyed Bison's plan last year."

"Aye know. Ye told me several times before Aye entered." O'Chunks sighed.

"And remember what will happen to your lady friend if you fail."

"…Aye."

"**JENNY!" (BR)**

The men in the audience cheered as the blonde woman exited the curtain and strutted down to the ring.

"Stun's still in the ring, but I think I'll go on my own for a second." Jenny said to herself.

Reaching the end of the ramp, Jenny leapt into the air and engulfed herself in a bright light.

Everyone waited for Jenny to hit the canvas, but she never did. Curiously, everyone looked up and saw Jenny flapping her wings in the form of a brown bat-like humanoid. She swooped down towards Kim Sue, whom was just waking up, and landed on her feet.

"Man. What happened?" Kim Sue asked as he rubbed his head. He turned to look at Jenny, making her freeze.

Kim Sue now had glasses, a mustache and the words 'kick me' written on his forehead, all done in marker. The humanoid bat snickered, then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kim Sue asked.

Jigglypuff, across the ring, happily skipped away.

**(Dome; Storage Room)**

"Why the heck are we in here?" Gumshoe asked with a sigh as he followed Psymon and Max into the Storage Room (Sergei and Marilyn were right behind him). "I told you I got a call from the bosses and they're not pleased with our progress. We should be searching the dome and hotel for someone working for Bison."

"Guh." Marilyn nodded. Sergei silently nodded as well.

"Because the script says that a couple of bad guys are going to come in here, soon!" Max said, showing Gumshoe the script again.

"Not that stupid script again!" Gumshoe moaned.

Max whipped out a pen and wrote something on the script. One of the lights on the ceiling suddenly fell and landed on Gumshoe's head for no reason.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again." Max pointed out. "Don't disrespect the script."

The members of the security force suddenly heard the door on the other side of the room opening. Looking over some boxes, they saw Birdie and Ash Crimson entering the room.

"You just HAD to let that red rodent get that shard, didn't you?" Ash asked, shaking his head. "Can't you do anything right at all?"

"Well, where were YOU?!" Birdie asked.

"Just drop it. We need to get something in here, so let's just find it and take it back to Bison."

"Looks like we've got our bad guys." Psymon said with a smirk.

"Yep. Sure looks like it." Max nodded.

"So whom does the script say to go and fight them?"

The white rabbit-like creature checked the script again. "Uh…You and me." He replied. He looked at Gumshoe (whom had just gotten to his feet, rubbing his head) and gave him the script. "Hold onto this for a sec, will ya, pal?"

"What?" Gumshoe asked as he took the script.

However, the instant Gumshoe had the script, Psymon and Max had just jumped over the crates and were rushing over to confront Ash and Birdie.



Ash looked up and saw them coming. "Looks like we've got more company. Great." He sighed. "I just can't get a break…" With that, the two villains got into their stances.

"Okay, kiddies! Fun time is about to start!!" Psymon laughed crazily.

"I call dibs on the big guy's bling!" Max called out.

"Hey! This bling is mine!" Birdie insisted.

**(The Arena)**

"**ATHENA ASAMIYA!" (KOF)**

To a loud cheer, the leader of the Psycho Soldiers Team came out and waved to the crowd as she walked down to the ring. Activating her magic, Athena teleported into the arena.

Cammy saw Athena enter and rushed over to start a fight. Athena saw Cammy coming and teleported to the side as Cammy performed a Cannon Spike on the area she had just been standing.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Athena pointed out. "You could have hurt me!"

"Well, I just saw a chance and I took it." Cammy replied.

Athena placed her hands on her hips. "Well, let's see how well you can keep up when I keep my eyes on you." She said.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twenty-seven!**"

"**WILE E. COYOTE!" (Looney Tunes)**

The audience erupted with cheers as the brown-furred coyote stood outside the entrance curtain, observing the ring and rubbing his chin in thought. Smirking, Wile E. pulled a stick of dynamite from behind his back, lit the fuse and rushed down the ramp, jumping in.

While in the air, Wile E. threw the dynamite at Samus. The bounty hunter saw the dynamite coming and shot it from the canvas, destroying it. As she did, Wile E. landed on the canvas and rushed Samus, kicking her in the chest.

Although the kick didn't hurt her (with the power suit and all), Samus stepped back from the force. "I remember you from last year." She noted. "You back for another go?"

Wile E. held up a sign that said 'You got it, sister!'.



"Looks like you still aren't able to talk." Samus said as she got into her stance.

"**JUNK MAN!" (MM)**

The audience watched in shock as Junk Man, a literal robot of scrap metal, made his way down to the ring. Leaping in, Junk Man swung his arms, sending both of them flying straight at Kirby.

Kirby saw Junk Man's arms coming at him and swiftly jumped over them. Junk Man landed on his feet and summoned his arms back to him as he made his way over. "You think you have what it takes to get rid of me when I can put myself back together whenever I want?" He asked.

Kirby stood in silence for a few seconds, smiled and pulled out a mallet.

"**ERIK!" (WH)**

The portly blue-clad Viking emerged from the curtain and made his way down to the ring, brandishing his axe and wooden shield. Reaching the end of the ramp, Erik leapt in and landed on his feet with a loud thud.

Larcen saw him come in and wandered over, whipping out a sai from somewhere in his trenchcoat. Larcen approached Erik and swung his weapon, but the Viking proved to be faster than he looked and blocked the attack.

"Want to try that again?" Erik asked with a smirk.

Larcen narrowed his eyes. "Gladly." He replied.

"**SALOME HARRAS!" (S3)**

Sighing to himself, the eldest member of the Six Knights of Zexen walked down to the ring, mace in hand.

"We haven't had much luck so far, and Roland and I are the only ones left." Salome said as he stepped into the ring. "We definitely need to further our training for the future."

Seeing Stun without a fight, Salome picked up the pace and rushed at the enhanced warrior, preparing to swing his mace at Stun's head. The enhanced warrior saw the attack coming and ducked under the mace, then shoved his elbow into Salome's stomach.

Salome stepped back, clutching his stomach, before readying his mace again as Stun transformed into a beetle again. "Looks like this man isn't fully human." He noted. "I'll need to dish out everything I've got for this."

"**DUSKSTALKER!" (FT)**

Standing outside of the curtain, the black-clad ninja scanned the arena, trying to find someone to fight. Reminding himself to stay away from Samus Aran (his motto was to never start a fight with someone he knew was stronger than him), Duskstalker ran down to the ring and whipped out a shuriken, charging it with fire.

Once he hit the ring, Duskstalker made a beeline straight for the fight between Jenny and Kim Sue. Throwing the enhanced shuriken at Kim Sue, Duskstalker started gathering up some shadow energy.

Kim Sue saw the projectile coming out of the corner of his eye and held up his staff, blocking the attack. However, in doing so, he showed the black-clad ninja his marker-covered face.

Duskstalker paused. "Uh…You notice that-" He pointed out.

"Don't tell him." Jenny, back to her human form, whispered. "It's funny."

Duskstalker looked at Jenny and shrugged. "Okay. Whatever floats your boat." He said as he sent a wave of shadow energy into her face.

"**PEACH TOADSTOOL!" (SSB)**

Normally, Peach would have waved to the crowd that cheered her as she made her way down to the ring. However, because of the current situation, Peach wasted no time in rushing down to the ring, holding her dress up slightly so she wouldn't trip over it. Leaping into the air, Peach hovered into the ring.

Landing on the canvas, she saw O'Chunks fighting D!. Rushing over, Peach hoped to get O'Chunks to snap out of it. "O'Chunks!" She called out.

However, before the pink-clad princess could get very far, a very tall figure stepped into her line of sight with an evil smirk.

"Going somewhere, princess?" Rugal asked.

"I know why you're making O'Chunks work for Bison!" Peach snapped. "I'm going over to tell him everything!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Rugal said, getting into his stance. "We need his strength."

"Fine. I'm not afraid to beat you down before I tell him, anyway." Peach said.

**(Kongo Jungle)**



Beavers screamed and ran as the one-eyed mercenary tore through the jungle, sword slicing through trees as he ran. Those that tried to stand up to him were quickly jumped on.

Geddoe jumped on the head of a passing kremling as he ran through the jungle, slicing down branches as he ran to give himself a better idea of where he was running. Kicking a few beavers out of his way, Geddoe eventually rushed out into a clearing and looked around.

"Hmm…Nothing but jungle." Geddoe said. "And none of these enemies are proving to be any problem for me." Scratching his head, Geddoe looked around. "Where are all the TOUGH enemies? Is this the first level or something?"

Suddenly seeing an ancient temple off in the distance, Geddoe decided to try and look there and see if he could find something to fight.

Jumping on the heads of a few more kremlings that decided to get in his way, Geddoe reached the stairs leading up to the temple and made his way up until he was high above the trees.

Once he was at the top of the stairs, Geddoe took a moment to look at the view.

"Wow. That's what I call a sight." Geddoe said as he looked around.

"Hold it right there, soldier!"

Geddoe turned and saw two kremlings approaching him. One, the overweight one, was wearing an army hardhat and the larger, blue-skinned one had a lot of muscles.

"You've got some nerve treadin' on King K. Rool's territory!" Klump, the overweight kremling, snapped. "If you don't get outta here right now, we'll be forced to MAKE you leave!"

Geddoe smirked as he turned, drawing his sword. "You and what army?" He asked.

Klump smirked back. "Why, THIS army!" He said as he turned to the larger kremling. "Krusha?"

"Duh, right away!" Krusha said as he approached the one-eyed mercenary.

Geddoe shook his head. "One kremling?" He asked.

"One kremling with the strength of a hundred." Klump pointed out. "Make sure ya leave him alive so we can interrogate him later, Krusha."

"Duh, yes sir!"

**(The Arena)**

"**BANDY ANDY!" (PM)**

Chuckling to himself, a green-cloaked Bandit rushed down to the arena. Andy jumped into the ring, looked around for a second, then spotted Kim Sue fighting Duskstalker and Jenny.

"Hmm…Let's see if that guy has anything." Andy said as he scurried over.

Andy slipped into the battle unnoticed and approached Kim Sue. Acting quickly, Andy jumped at Kim Sue and started moving around him, appearing somewhere else around Kim Sue every split second.

After about three seconds, Andy was casually walking away from Kim Sue with a wallet.

"H-Hey! That's mine!" Kim Sue shouted.

Andy smirked. "It don't have your name on it, mac." The Bandit chuckled as he turned and joined the fight, turning it into a four-way free-for-all.

"**AYAME!" (S3)**

Up in the Eliminated Seating, Watari narrowed his eyes as he watched his rival/enemy striding down to the ring. Ayame didn't even spare Watari a glance as she jumped into the arena.

The purple-clad,black-haired ninja landed on the canvas and scanned the arena. She suddenly spotted Yoshi in the middle of the arena, spinning on his saddle. Ayame walked over, pulling out a throwing needle at the same time.

"Hey, lizard." Ayame said. "Get up."

Yoshi snapped to attention and skillfully leapt off his shoulders to land on his feet.

"You haven't done anything since the section started." The purple-clad ninja pointed out casually. "Why don't you start?"

Yoshi grinned and pulled an egg from out of nowhere. "Yoshi!" He said as he threw the egg.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twenty-eight!**"

"**DEMOMAN!" (Team Fortress 2)**

_(Boom!)_

_(Here comes the boom!)_

_(Ready or not!)_

_(Here come the boys from the south!)_

_(Boom!)_

_(Here comes the boom!)_

_(How you like me now!)_

The dark-skinned, one-eyed, Scottish demolitionist laughed heartily as he gripped his grenade launcher with both hands. Charging down to the ring to 'Boom' by P.O.D., Demoman had a smirk of anticipation on his face the entire way down.

Leaping into the ring, Demoman mad a beeline directly for Samus and Wile E. Pulling the trigger on his grenade launcher, Demoman launched a few explosives towards the fighting pair.

Samus turned her head and saw the explosives coming. "Get away!" She order as she jumped backwards.

Wile E. turned his head just as one of Demoman's explosives touched his foot. The resulting explosion blew up Wile E., but per usual, it did little good other than singe all of the coyote's fur and dizzy him. Wile E. shook himself clean again as Samus stepped back into view.

"Ah! A tough one ta crack are ye, laddie?" Demoman laughed. "This'll be pretty entertainin', then!"

The three stared each other down, Samus charging her arm canon, Wile E. lighting a stick of dynamite and Demoman preparing to launch another round of explosives.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Samus, Wile E. and Demoman in the ring at the same time?!" Unknown1 shouted at SSBFreak. "Are you _TRYING_ to destroy the arena?!"

"The thought hadn't occurred to me, but now that I think about it, it probably WOULD bring in more ratings…" SSBFreak pondered.

**(The Arena)**

"**TSUGUMI SENDO!" (FF)**

Throwing a few practice punches in the air, the cheery young wrestler charged down to the ring, waving to the crowd as she went.

However, when she jumped, she tripped over the top rope and fell facefirst into the ring, landing on the canvas with a dull thud. Quickly getting back up to her feet, Tsugumi gave a nervous chuckle before rushing over to help Kirby with Junk Man.

Pulling her fist back as she ran, Tsugumi shoved it into Junk Man's torso, launching it forward and away from the rest of his limbs. Junk Man quickly summoned his torso back t its original position and turned to stare down at Tsugumi.

"Uh…Your limbs aren't attached to your body…" Tsugumi pointed out.

"Yep." Junk Man said simply.

"I suppose a suplex wouldn't be too effective, would it?"

"Right again."

Tsugumi gulped.

"**ELISABETH!" (KOF)**

"Crimson is long gone." Elisabeth said with a smirk as she walked down to the ring. "Pity. I would have loved to take him out myself."

Staring at Rugal and Peach, Elisabeth entered the ring and wandered over, then kicked Rugal in the back of the head.

Rugal spun around and narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of this." He ordered. "I have an important matter to deal with.

"So you're saying you can't fit in more time?" Elisabeth asked with a smirk, getting into her stance.

Peach tried to slip behind Rugal while he wasn't looking, but Rugal quickly spun in place and sent a wave of energy into her stomach.

"And don't you even think about going over there." Rugal continued.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**RYU!" (SFA3)**



To one of the loudest cheers of the night, Street Fighter's poster boy emerged from the curtain and walked down to the ring.

Stepping into the ring, Ryu casually strode across the arena, stepping around some of the fights. He ducked under a stray explosive from Demoman, paused to allow one of Athena's Psycho Balls to fly past him and walked around Larcen's fight with Erik.

Eventually, he arrived at his destination. Lashing out his hands, Ryu sent a fireball into Junk Man's face, making the robot master's head fly backwards a few feet.

"That hurt!" Junk Man shouted as he summoned his head back. "You know what? I'm gonna take all of you out for that!"

"You've made him mad!" Tsugumi pointed out. Kirby simply smiled dumbly.

"Exactly. Now get ready, because here he comes." Ryu said as Junk Man approached, towering over everyone.


	32. Section Fourteen Results

Section Fourteen Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Peach watched as O'Chunks continued to fight Heavy D! with elimination on his mind. She wanted to go over and tell him everything, but Rugal was keeping her from going anywhere, keeping her occupied with a fight.

"You can't keep this up forever, creep!" Peach shouted. "One I deal with you, I'm going straight to O'Chunks to tell him what I found out!"

"Which is exactly why I'm going to make sure I get rid of you before you can do so." Rugal replied with a smirk as he pulled his arms back.

Rugal lashed out his hands, launching an attack that looked remarkably similar to Krauser's Kaiser Wave at the pink-clad princess. Peach jumped to the side, only to have Rugal send a Geese Howard-like Reppuken into her side while she was distracted.

"Face it. You're no match for my power." Rugal pointed out.

"I'm only losing because you're fighting with nothing but ripped-off moves!" Peach shouted. "Geese Howard and Krauser should sue you for copyright infringement!"

Rugal's smirk vanished. "They already have." He muttered.

"Get back here with my wallet!" Kim Sue shouted as he chased the much-faster Bandy Andy around the ring. "I can have you arrested!"

"Screw you, mac! This is too much fun!" Bandy Andy laughed. "I'll give it back once you catch me!"

As the two continued the comedic chase scene, Duskstalker and Jenny stood aside watching them.

"You SURE I shouldn't tell that guy he's got marker on his face?" Duskstalker asked. Jigglypuff pranced by behind him, but the black-clad ninja didn't notice.

"He'll find out eventually." Jenny shrugged with a smirk.

Samus leapt over one of Demoman's grenades as it exploded, then sent a homing missile at Wile E. Coyote. The brown-furred canine lit another stick of dynamite and hurled it away from him, causing the heat from the lit fuse to attract the missile, making both weapons explode in midair.



"Yer smarter than ye look, laddie." Demoman laughed, having watched the display. "Why don't ye act this smart in the 'toons?"

Wile E. didn't answer (or couldn't). He glared at Demoman, pulled a magnet from behind his back and aimed it at the Scotsman.

"What's that fer?"

Suddenly feeling the grenades on his vest tingling, Demoman suddenly became aware of what Wile E. was doing. However, before he could act, the pins from all of the grenades he was wearing ripped from their homes and flew straight into the magnet Wile E. was holding.

Thinking quickly, Demoman ripped his vest off and threw it into the air. Once he did, all of the grenades exploded in midair.

"Now look at what ye did, lad!" Demoman roared. "Now all Aye 'ave ta fight wit' is mah grenade launcher!"

Samus stood by, amused. "Wow. That was a smooth move." She said before firing a fully-charged arm cannon blast into Wile E.'s stomach. "But I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"You're crazy, man." Unknown1 moaned. "You are FREAKING crazy…"

"What?" SSBFreak asked in defense.

"Three people with an unlimited supply of explosive firepower at their disposal." Unknown1 reminded. "What were you THINKING?! How do you think this is even going to end?!"

"Uh…One heck of a fireworks show?"

Tinyrocket blinked as Unknown1 pounced SSBFreak and started hitting him with his chair. "…Well, I guess it WOULD be a sweet explosion…" He mused to himself.

**(KOF Locker Room)**

"I can't believe how well D!'s been doing." Andy Bogard shook his head. "This is the second year in a row he's done this well."

"You sound surprised, man." Lucky said with a smirk.



"He has to be tiring out by now." Sie Kensou pointed out. "Even the toughest fighters wear out at some point."

"The question is how much longer can he hold out for?" Clark asked.

"I don't know, but now that Athena's in the ring, he's in serious trouble!" Kensou said. "Athena's going to win!"

"There's still a good number of sections left, man." Lucky reminded.

"So?"

Suddenly hearing something hitting something else, everyone still in the locker room looked and saw Chang Koehan repeatedly hitting himself in the head with one of the benches.

"Uh…Chang?" Vanessa asked. "What're you doing?"

"I'm _TRYING_ to _AWAKEN_ 'The _KOEHAN_'." Chang said, hitting himself every other word.

"Chang, that superhero phase of yours last year was a result of a severe blow to the head." Leona reminded.

"And I was an amazing fighter while IN that phase!" Chang pointed out. "I enter the ring in a few sections, and I want to give the fans what they want!"

With that, Chang resumed hitting himself in the head multiple times. Everyone else slowly inched away from him.

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

"This isn't good." Bison mused as he paced back and forth in thought. "This force of fighters is proving to be more trouble than last year."

"So what do you intend to do about it?" Demitri asked from across the room.

Bison paused. "I think I need to 'convince' a few people to join me." He replied. "A little psycho power and they'll do whatever I ask."

"Remember our deal." Demitri reminded. "You need to help me get my bride."

"Indeed, and you'll get her, Demitri." Bison replied with a smirk. "In fact, if you time it right, she'll end up coming to you."



Demitri smirked evilly. "Splendid." He said. "So whom did you have in mind to brainwash?"

**(The Arena)**

"Give me my wallet back, you little punk!" Kim Sue shouted as he continued to chase Bandy Andy around the ring.

"_Oh, I'm running from a yutz!"_ Bandy Andy laughed and sang at the same time. _"I'm running from a yutz!"_

"How can someone take pride in stealing?!"

"Hey, I'm a Bandit! It's natural for Bandits to steal!" Bandy Andy replied, skillfully dashing through a series of explosions from Demoman and Wile E. Coyote without getting hurt.

Kim Sue tried to follow the Bandit, but wasn't as lucky and one of Demoman's grenades blew him sky high. Kim Sue landed flat on his face, but saw Bandy Andy getting away, growled, jumped to his feet and raced off after the green-cloaked Bandit.

As much as Bandy Andy hated to admit it, Kim Sue was getting a little too close for comfort. Racing over to Athena Asamiya, the Bandit ran between her legs, causing Kim Sue to run straight into the leader of the Psycho Soldiers.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Athena asked as she got to her feet.

"I'm sorry. I was just chasing after that Bandit there because he stole my wallet." Kim Sue apologized as he got up himself.

Seeing his chance, Bandy Andy smirked and started sifting through the wallet. "Let's see what we've got in here…" He mused.

"Hey! Get your filthy fingers out of my wallet, theif!" Kim Sue shouted as he lunged at the Bandit.

Bandy Andy stepped to the side as Kim Sue crashed down beside him. The Bandit smirked. "Well, look at what we have here!" He announced as he pulled a small pouch of powder from the wallet.

Athena gasped, then glared daggers down at Kim Sue. "How disgraceful!" She shouted. "And you call yourself a cop!"

"That's evidence for a case I'm working on while I'm here!" Kim Sue insisted.



Unfortunately, reasoning with Athena never did any good once she had her mind set. Lunging at Kim Sue, Athena performed her psychic uppercut, lifting Kim Sue into the air and throwing him out of the ring.

Bandy Andy chuckled and tossed the wallet out after the cop. "Pleasure doing business with you, sucker!" He called out as he turned and scurried off.

Kim Sue landed in Grand Theft Auto. Let's just say he didn't last very long, especially with 'Kick Me' written on his forehead.

Cammy ducked as Junk Man's fist went over her head. While the large Robot Master was distracted, Tsugumi jumped in from behind and kicked him in the back, launching his torso out a bit before it floated back into place.

"Not a smart move, kid." Junk Man said.

"How are we going to beat this guy?!" Tsugumi asked as Cammy punched one of Junk Man's fists away. "No matter what we do, he always brings his limbs back!"

"He has to have a weakness." Cammy pointed out. "Everyone does."

"I just hope we can find it before he takes both of us out." Tsugumi noted.

Junk Man towered over the two girls and smirked. "Killing two birds with one stone." He said as he pulled his fist into the air.

"Cannon Spike!" Cammy shouted and she launched herself into Junk Man's fist, launching it backwards a few feet.

"I've got two hands, kid." Junk Man noted as he pulled his other fist back while the other one was coming back to him.

Tsugumi gave the second fist a hard punch, sending it flying away a few feet as well. "Now you don't!"

"You're going to pay for that, punk!" Junk Man shouted.

"Eat this, metalhead!" Tsugumi shouted as she leapt at Junk Man's torso, swinging her fists wildly. Tsugumi punched Junk Man's torso multiple times, pushing it backwards more with each punch.

While Tsugumi was doing this, Cammy looked down and saw that Junk Man's feet were moving backwards as Tsugumi continued to punch his torso.



Cammy's eyes lit up. "Of course! The limbs can only go so far before his grip on them all weakens!" She said. "If we get the torso back far enough, we can force him out of the ring!"

With that, Cammy charged forward. "Kid, get away!" She said.

Tsugumi looked back and saw Cammy coming. Stopping her attacks, Tsugumi jumped to the side as Cammy performed a drilling kick into Junk Man's torso, making the Robot Master's feet slide back ever further.

Now that Tsugumi saw what was happening, she knew what to do. Racing forward, Tsugumi started attacking the instant Cammy stopped. Soon, with the combined teamwork, Cammy and Tsugumi had backed Junk Man towards the ropes. Once he got close enough to them, Cammy backed away as Tsugumi continued to attack.

"One more should do it." Cammy said as she raced forward and performed another Cannon Spike, pushing Junk Man's torso back just far enough that his feet dragged off the canvas. Junk Man plummeted straight down into the elimination vortex.

Junk Man landed on a magnetic walkway in Ratchet and Clank, effectively becoming stuck. The birds of the planet started swarming him and pecking his head.

Back in the ring, Cammy and Tsugumi gave each other a high-five before looking around the ring to see what to do next. They saw Jubei Yagyu throwing Elisabeth out of the ring (and into Rampage, where Ralph fell on her), but decided not to cross the one-eyed samurai and rushed off in different directions to find fights elsewhere.

"Eat nitro, ya two-eyes freaks!" Demoman laughed as he fired his grenade launcher at Samus Aran. The metal-clad bounty hunter rolled to the side and fired a missile at the Scottish demolitionist. Demoman ducked and ran underneath the oncoming missile, allowing it to keep going until it struck a turnbuckle and exploded.

Demoman kicked at Samus, then looked around. "Where'd the fleabag go?" He asked.

Samus looked up, then quickly rushed backwards. Demoman lifted the eyebrow of his good eye and looked up, only to see Wile E. rocketing down to the arena while wearing an active jetpack.

Wile E. changed direction just before hitting the canvas and shot straight at Demoman, picking the Scotsman up and carrying him straight into a turnbuckle. Wile E. backed away as Demoman crumpled to the canvas.

"Aye! We've got a fierce one, lads!" Demoman laughed as he got to his feet. "Well, let's see how ye stand up ta this!"



Demoman continued to lob grenades at the brown coyote, but Wile E. managed to avoid them as they bounced around the arena (several of the other fighters had to avoid getting blown up).

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Demoman lunged forward and gave Wile E. a shoulder-check, plowing through the coyote and running back over to Samus, whom was charging her arm cannon.

"Eat plasma!" Samus shouted as she let loose and sent a fully-charged shot from her cannon, sending it flying at Demoman. The black Scotsman jumped to the side and Wile E., whom was coming up from behind, received the blow to the face.

"Not a bad trick, lassie!" Demoman chuckled. "But let me show you how a REAL demoman blows stuff up!"

Demoman suddenly felt a tap on his leg. Looking down, he saw Kirby standing there. Kirby blinked a few times, then inhaled, sucking Demoman into his mouth.

Before anyone knew it, Kirby was wearing a skin cap, an eyepatch, was tinted brown and now had a goatee.

"Ah'm a bwack, Scottish cycwops." Kirby lamented. "Dey get mowe _**(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)**_ den Ah got da likes of meh."

The arena went deathly silent as they stared at Kirby with wide eyes. Even Rugal and Peach had stopped fighting.

Samus promptly turned and clubbed Demoman with her arm cannon. "You corrupted his mind!" She roared as she grabbed Demoman and threw him out of the arena with all of her might.

Demoman landed in Total Drama Island, where he blew up Heather (there was much rejoicing).

Samus turned to see if she could get Kirby to get back to normal, only to see Wile E. shoving a lit bomb into the ball of puff's mouth. The bomb exploded, causing Kirby to expand for a second, stunning him. Wile E. quickly pitched the still-transformed Kirby out of the ring (and into Team Fortress 2, where the rest of the team found him to be a suitable substitute for Demoman).

Jenny, in her bat form, flew above the arena as shuriken flew past her. Duskstalker, not having time to charge his weapons with elemental powers, simply threw normal throwing stars up at his opponent. However, Jenny was proving to be too quick for the black-clad ninja and was swerving around all of the shuriken.



"She can't keep this up forever." Duskstalker said to himself as he pulled another shuriken out and started charging it with fire, throwing a few normal ones with his other hand. "She can only stay in that form for so long before-"

Before Duskstalker could finish his sentence, a white light engulfed Jenny, turning her back into her human form, which dropped to the canvas without wings.

Jenny growled as she got to her feet. "Keeping me in the air until I turn back isn't the best way to win a fight." She pointed out.

"Maybe not, but it got the job done." Duskstalker replied and he threw the flaming shuriken at Jenny.

Stepping to the side, Jenny rushed Duskstalker, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the flaming shuriken had just struck the ropes around the arena, quickly setting them on fire. Jenny swung her fist at the ninja, catching him in the face and making him recoil.

Quickly regaining his senses, Duskstalker leapt at Jenny and started attacking with his fists. Jenny managed to block most of the attacks, but let a couple of punches slip through her defenses. The last blow made Jenny stagger backwards, but she snapped to attention when she saw Duskstalker lunging at her.

Jenny held up her arms and blocked Duskstalker's next attack, then gave the ninja a kick to the face, sending him flying backwards a few feet.

Uprighting himself in midair, Duskstalker landed on his feet and whipped out a couple more shuriken, charging them both with flame energy before sending them both flying at Jenny.

It took a bit of effort, but Jenny managed to avoid the projectiles and rushed at Duskstalker again, swinging her foot. However, the black-clad ninja was ready this time, and Duskstalker ducked under Jenny's roundhouse kick before delivering an uppercut to the blonde's chin.

Jenny flew backwards and landed flat on her back. However, as she got up, she didn't notice Duskstalker racing at her until he had already grabbed her and thrown her out of the ring. Jenny tried to transform into a bat again, but she didn't have enough energy stored up.

Jenny landed in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Let's just say that once she turned into her bat form, things got a little interesting.

"Dude, you're starting to bug me!" D! shouted as he performed a Rolling Soul Driver, drilling his fist into O'Chunks' chest. "Why the crap are you targeting me?!"



"Aye can't tell ye, lad." O'Chunks shook is head as he lifted a huge fist. "Dun take thus personal, because Aye dun 'ave anythin' against ye."

"The way you're fighting, I'd say otherwise!" D! replied as he jumped out of the way to avoid O'Chunks' fist.

O'Chunks narrowed his eye sand cracked his knuckles. He really hated doing this, but to save his beloved Nastasia, he'd do anything. Unfortunately, the Scottish strongman was still unaware of Nastasia being rescued, or that Rugal was currently trying to keep Peach from telling him that.

Still, D! was really giving O'Chunks everything he had, even with the fatigue weighing him down. The Scotsman made a note to finish the fight quickly or else D! may actually beat him.

"D! Crazy!" D! shouted as he rushed at O'Chunks with a wild flurry of punches, hoping to do serious damage. O'Chunks blocked and managed to hold up his defense throughout the attack, but his arms really hurt when he put them down again.

"That attack packed a whallop, laddie." O'Chunks noted as he clenched his fist. "But that's all ye are gunna do ta me. Aye need to take ye down."

"Only if I let you!" D! shouted back as he jumped over O'Chunks' fist, avoiding the larger fighter's next attack. While O'Chunks was distracted, D! pulled his hand backwards, an prepared to unleash his ultimate attack.

"**D! MAGNUM!!"** D! roared as he lashed out his fist, creating a rocketing explosion.

O'Chunks had seen the attack coming and got out of harm's way in time. Unfortunately, Jigglypuff had chosen that time to walk up from behind and received the full brunt of D!'s ultimate attack. The force from the D! Magnum was so great that it stunned Jigglypuff, keeping her from floating as she flew out of the ring and into an elimination portal.

Jigglypuff landed at the top of a QBert stage, where she toppled over and tumbled all the way to the bottom.

**(Dome; Storage Room)**

"He's too fast!" Birdie shouted as he swung his arms at Max, whom swiftly avoided the attack and continued to run circles around the much larger man.

"Fight harder, you idiot!" Ash Crimson snapped as he shoved his fist at Psymon's face. Psymon simply smirked and let Ash punch him. A loud crack was heard as Ash promptly pulled his hand away, covering it, while Psymon looked unaffected.



"You done?" Psymon asked.

"That didn't hurt you?!" Ash asked as he held his self-inflicted wound.

"You kidding? After taking numerous spills down a rocky mountain on a snowboard, you tend to not feel anything." Psymon replied. "And need I remind you that, since you have struck an employee of the dome, I could have you arrested."

"You and that stupid rabbit attacked first!"

"Details, details." Psymon shrugged.

"Well, if punches don't hurt you, then let's see how you stand up to flames!" Ash shouted as he ignited his hand and sent a wave of green fire at Psymon.

Psymon received the full brunt of the flame attack, but rather than scream in pain, he was laughing insanely. The other members of the security force expect for Max stared with wide eyes as Psymon stood straight, laughing crazily.

"Wow! I REALLY felt that one!" Psymon laughed. "Oh, that hurt so GOOD!"

Ash's eyes widened. "I. Am dealing. With a freak."

Birdie pulled his chains into the air in an attempt to bring them down on Max, but when he slammed them down, Max once again evaded getting hit, vanishing from sight.

Birdie looked around a bit. "Where'd the punk go? Where'd he go?" He asked.

Suddenly feeling a tap on his shoulder, Birdie turned and saw Max perched on his shoulder.

"Yo, what's up?" Max asked brightly as he pulled out a boxing glove and punched Birdie in the side of the face.

Birdie staggered to the side and growled, starting swinging his fists wildly. "Stand still, you little freak!" He said.

Max jumped to the side and whacked Birdie with a metal baseball bat (where he had gotten it was anyone's guess). "Boink!" He said with glee.

Meanwhile, Gumshoe was reading the script, and shook his head in amazement. "I don't believe it. Everything's happening according to the script. They're even saying everything word for word." Gumshoe said.

Sergei scratched his head in confusion as Marilyn nodded in shock, reading the script with Gumshoe.

Suddenly, a smirk floated across Gumshoe's face. "This gives me an idea." He said as he pulled out a pen.

Birdie pulled his head back and thrust it forward, attempting to give Max a massive headbutt. Birdie's head connected with Max's with a sickening crack, but when Birdie looked up to examine the damage, he saw Max wearing a cracked football helmet.

Max laughed as he took the helmet off. "This has been a blast, man." He said. "But you need to go down!"

"Oh, crap!" Birdie said as Max jumped him.

Psymon ducked under another wave of green fire, then tackled Ash to the ground, punching him a few times before getting kicked off the white-haired prettyboy. Psymon landed on his back, but jumped to his feet in time to see Ash rushing him.

"I'm not going to lose to someone like you!" Ash shouted as he swung his fist. Psymon caught the fist and pushed Ash backwards, giving him a roundhouse kick to the face.

"It's going to take a lot more than that, man." Psymon chuckled.

Ash started seething. "Okay. You've just crossed the line! I'm going to-" Ash trailed off when he suddenly saw Psymon laughing his head off. "What's YOUR problem?" He asked.

"Look down, girly." Psymon pointed out.

Raising an eyebrow, Ash looked down. His eyes snapped open when he saw that he was now wearing a pink tutu instead of his red pants. Ash shrieked in horror.

Standing aside, Gumshoe fingered the script and pen as he laughed. "Max was right! This script is amazing!" He said. Marilyn and Sergei seemed to be amused as well.

While Ash was distracted, Psymon rushed forward and gave Ash a headbutt, knocking him out. Looking over, Psymon saw Max jumping up and down on a barely conscious Birdie's back.

"Why! Won't! You! Just! **DIE!**" Max said as he jumped on Birdie's back.

Psymon's eyes lit up. "That looks awesome!" He said as he rushed over and joined Max in jumping on top of Birdie.

"Don't kill him, guys! We need answers!" Gumshoe called out.

"You're no fun, spoilsport." Max sighed.

**(The Arena)**

Ryu ducked under a blow from Stun, but wasn't prepared for the enhanced warrior to drive his knee into his face. Ryu was launched backwards as Stun stood in his stance, awaited his opponent.

Slowly getting up, Ryu wiped his mouth off as he stared at Stun. "Impressive. You are definitely a good fighter, eve after staying in the arena for a while." He noted. "Unfortunately, there can only be one winner."

With that, Ryu rushed Stun. The enhanced fighter crouched low and charged at Ryu, engulfing himself in a white light as he did. A blue horned beetle emerged from the white light and rushed Ryu, horn-first.

Even though he knew of the Bloody Roar characters having the ability to transform, Ryu wasn't expecting that. Unfortunately, Ry was too slow to avoid the oncoming attack and took a horn to the stomach. Stun lifted Ryu into the air and vaulted the street fighter over him.

Ryu crashed down onto the canvas, but quickly managed to get himself onto his feet again. "Okay. That horn is a lethal weapon and he's physically twice as strong as me in his normal form." He told himself. "He doesn't even look worn out from fatigue, yet."

Seeing Stun charging him again, Ryu pulled his arms back and gathered up energy, sending a fireball into Stun's face. However, while it did make the enhanced warrior wince, it did little to slow Stun down.

"Maybe I'm not hitting hard enough." Ryu said as he performed a Dragon Uppercut, striking Stun just as he got close. This was enough to send Stun into the air, making the enhanced fighter land flat on his back. Once he did, Stun got to his feet, reverting back to his 'human' form again.

Stun had to admit that he was starting to tire out, even with his enhanced abilities. The biggest problem was that Ryu had several long-distance attacks while Stun was more of a grappler. The best Stun could hope for was that Ryu would hit him with weaker attacks as he ran at him.

However, as Stun ran forward again, Ryu had pulled his arms back and was gathering up more energy than before. "Shinku…HADOUKEN!!" He roared, lashing out his hands and sending a huge beam of flaming energy straight into Stun, carrying the enhanced fighter out of the ring.

Seeing his opponent eliminated, Ryu brushed his hands off and went off to start another fight.



Stun landed in Ultimate Muscle, where he proved to be a better wrestler than half the people in the node.

Peach landed on her side, weakly looking up as Rugal towered over her. The pink-clad princess slowly got to her feet and got into a stance.

"Simply amazing. You refuse to give up even when against someone infinitely more powerful than you." Rugal said. "But there's only so much you can do, especially when you are currently barely able to stand."

Peach reached down and plucked a vegetable from the canvas (how she did it was anyone's guess). "I'm going to tell O'Chunks, and I'm not going to let you stop me!" She said as she hurled the vegetable at Rugal, making it bounce off his head, stunning him for a second.

While Rugal was stunned, Peach whipped out her frying pan and rushed forward, smashing the metal cooking pan against the evil man's head, knocking him down.

"You are extremely persistent for a damsel in distress." Rugal said.

Peach didn't reply, she simply flew into Rugal hip-first, creating a flowery explosion once she made contact. As Rugal staggered backwards, Peach smashed a golf club over his head.

Almost instantly, Peach had her eyes on O'Chunks' fight with Heavy D!. "O'Chunks!" She called out.

This made O'Chunks pause his fight for a second as he turned around. "Aye, princess?" He asked.

Before Peach could say what she had to say, Rugal jumped in and wrapped his hand around her throat, cutting her off and starting to choke her.

"Sorry, but I can't have you saying anything." Rugal sneered.

Peach weakly looked over at O'Chunks. "N…Nastasia's been…R…Rescued…" She said weakly.

In a split second, O'Chunks was across the ring and had a huge hand around Rugal's throat. "Let 'er go." He threatened darkly.

Rugal, seeing no way out of it now, released Peach, dropping her to the canvas.

Gasping for breath, Peach looked up at O'Chunks. "O'Chunks, some guys saved Nastasia, but now Bison's got Mimi instead." She said.



In spite of the situation, O'Chunks smirked. "The little lass can fight, princess." O'Chunks assured. "She'll be fine." His expression turning dark, O'Chunks glared at Rugal. "Ye said that nothing would happen if Aye did what ye told me, but ye still had ta do this."

"Hurt me and that little green girl dies." Rugal said with a smirk.

"If she doesn't kill ye first." O'Chunks said with a dark smirk, draining the colour from Rugal's face.

Pulling his arm backwards, O'Chunks pitched Rugal out of the ring, then looked down at Peach. "Princess, Aye need ya ta get me out of 'ere." He said.

"You sure?" Peach asked.

"If Nastasia's rescued, Aye need ta be with her." O'Chunks replied. "Please eliminate me."

Peach gave a nod, grabbed O'Chunks and shoved him backwards, pushing him over the ropes and out of the ring.

Heavy D! scratched his head. "Okay. First the big guy goes after me, then he goes after the bad guy, then he gets himself eliminated without dealing with me." D! muttered to himself. "This just gets more and more confusing…"

O'Chunks landed in a closed-off section of Twisted Metal. As several vehicles raced around and blew each other up, O'Chunks grinned when he saw Rugal not too far away.

"Well, lad. Now that we're 'ere, Aye can start getting my revenge against Bison wit ya." O'Chunks said, walking over to Rugal and cracking his knuckles. "Now this is goin' ta hurt me…On second thought, this is gunna hurt ya a LOT more than me."

Metaknight used his winds to swerve around a few shuriken from Duskstalker, then flew straight at the black-clad ninja, swinging his sword. This took Duskstalker by surprise a bit, but he managed to block the attack with another shuriken, charging it with lightning.

The smaller fighter saw Duskstalker charging up an attack and waited for the ninja to let loose. Once Duskstalker threw the shuriken, Metaknight jumped away, wrapped himself in his cloak and vanished, appearing a second later after the shuriken had passed him.

However, once Metaknight reappeared, he noticed that there were now five Duskstalkers surrounding him. "So he can make replicas of himself." He noted. "Too bad I have something that can find the real one."



Spinning around, Metaknight created an orange tornado around himself, striking each of the Duskstalker replicas, destroying them on contact. Metaknight hoped to find the real ninja this way, but all of the replicas had vanished once he stopped.

"Where'd he go, now?" Metaknight asked.

Suddenly hearing the sound of something being thrown, Metaknight jumped over another enhanced shuriken and spread his wings, turning and flying straight at Duskstalker, whom was behind him.

Seeing Metaknight coming at him, Duskstalker narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so!" He said as he swung his hand, casting shadow magic and creating a wall of shadow energy, causing Metaknight's sword to bounce off of it when the smaller fighter attempted to attack.

Seeing the shield working, Duskstalker quickly stopped the attack and gave Metaknight a kick, knocking him away. Metaknight landed on his feet, slid backwards for a yard, then rushed the ninja again. This time, Metaknight spun forward, sword-first, turning himself into a drill, which went straight into Duskstalker's torso. As Duskstalker flew backwards, Metaknight got up and rushed over.

"You're skilled. I'll give you that." Metaknight said as he grabbed the downed Duskstalker by the shoulder. "But only one can emerge the victor of a fight."

With that, Metaknight threw Duskstalker out of the ring and down into an elimination portal.

Duskstalker landed in Unreal Championship. Looking around at all the carnage, Duskstalker slipped into the shadows to wait until some of the psychotic players got injured.

"That's that." Metaknight said as he turned. He saw Yoshi headbutting Erik out of the ring (and sending the viking into Lost Vikings, where he ended up fitting in), but decided to ignore it when he saw the green dinosaur break out into another breakdancing fit to celebrate. Metaknight shook his head and walked off as Yoshi started doing the cabbage patch.

Pintel & Ragetti swung their swords at Athena, but the psychic fighter teleported behind the bumbling pirates and sent a Psycho Ball into Ragetti's back.

"Aye dunno how Aye feel about thish, Pinty." Ragetti said. "She's unarmed an' everyfing."

"She's a tough fighter, Rags!" Pintel replied as he swung his sword at Athena. "We ain't got no choice but ta use force!"



"Aye suppose yer right." Raggeti scratched his head.

"You pirates are very bad men!" Athena shouted as she kicked Ragetti in the face. "All pirates are scum and I'm going to take you both down!"

"Oy! That 'urt, poppet!" Pintel said. "Pirates 'ave feelings too, y'know!"

"And we ain't scum, either!" Ragetti said before pausing and looking down at Pintel. "We ain't scum, right?"

Pintel sighed and smacked his best friend over the head.

"It's time you villains received what you deserve!" Athena said as she lashed out another Psycho Ball.

Pintel swung his sword, cancelling out the Psycho Ball. "Lady, yer crazy!" He said.

"Uh…I don't think that's such a good idea, Pinty." Ragetti pointed out.

Athena rushed at the two pirates, but Ragetti quickly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. As Athena landed on her side, Pintel and Ragetti turned and rushed over together to take her out.

Unfortunately for the two pirates, Athena saw them coming and was back on her feet quickly. As Pintel & Ragetti swung their swords, Athena teleported behind them again.

"Oy! That's a cheap move if ya keep doin' it!" Pintel shouted. He received a punch to the face for his troubles.

"We can't let her git the better of ush, Pinty!" Ragetti said.

"Yer right, Rags! Let's get her!" Pintel nodded.

The two charged forward, but Athena was ready and she sent a huge Psycho Ball into Pintel's body, launching him clear out of the arena. Ragetti tried to keep his friend in, but because Pintel was so much heavier, Ragetti was pulled out of the arena as well.

The two pirates landed on the beach in Sonic Adventure 1 as their handcuffs magically disappeared. Pintel & Ragetti looked at each other, shrugged, put on shades and lay back down to relax.

**(Kongo Jungle)**

Geddoe flew back-first into a pillar, a victim to a massive throw. As Geddoe peeled himself away from the pillar and got into a standing position again, Krusha walked over from fifty feet away, cracking his huge, blue knuckles.

"This lizard is the strongest being I've ever seen." Geddoe muttered as he drew his sword. "How am I supposed to beat him if nothing I dish out does anything?"

"Krusha, keep your guard up!" Klump ordered. "This guy's a swordsman and it looks like he's got some surprises up his sleeve."

"Duuh, yes sir." Krusha nodded as he pulled both fists into the air and slammed them into the temple surface, creating a small earthquake that knocked Geddoe off his feet.

"I may have to rely on my magic." Geddoe said to himself as he started charging his True Lightning Rune, getting to his feet.

Geddoe rushed the large, blue Kremling, but Krusha was ready and held up his arms, blocking Geddoes sword easily. Krusha grabbed the one-eyed mercenary and threw him aside, sending him flying clear across the 'arena' they were on, almost causing Geddoe to slide off the edge of the temple.

However, when Geddoe was on his feet again, his rune was charged. Casting some lightning magic, Geddoe performed the Soaring Bolt, which created several balls of lightning, which homed in on Krusha and pelted him with electricity.

This seemed to be enough to harm the large Kremling, as he collapsed to one knee, shouting in pain.

"How'd that guy do that?!" Klump asked in shock.

"He must be a magician." Krusha said dumbly. "Duuh, I like magicians!"

"Rush him fast, Krusha!" The overweight Kremling ordered. "Before he can do it again!"

Krusha silently stood up and dashed over to Geddoe, whom stood his ground as he approached. When Krusha got close enough, Geddoe sprung into action, leaping onto the head of the blue Kremling and jumping over him, slashing at his back at the same time.

Krusha's back wasn't as muscled as he chest, so he actually felt the attack that time. He growled and turned. "I felt dat one, Klump!" He called out.

"Don't let him get near your back! You can't lose here!" Klump replied.

"That hurt him. That means I'm getting to him." Geddoe said with a smirk as he rushed Krusha again.

Krusha repeatedly swung his fists, but Geddoe was fast enough to avoid the blows. Geddoe, on the other hand, was constantly lashing out with his sword, but Krusha's arms were so thick that no damage was dealt.

Even still, both of the fighters were starting to wear out. Geddoe was tiring and Krusha's arms were starting to feel numb from all the blocking. Eventually, after a good while of attacking each other futilely, Krusha punched Geddoe square in the jaw as Geddoe cast more lightning magic. As Geddoe was sent flying several feet backwards, a beam of electricity plowed into Krusha's chest, sending the blue Kremling flying backwards as well.

Geddoe landed on his back, out cold, as Krusha flew back-first into a pillar, also out like a light. When Krusha collapsed on his face, Klump looked back and forth between the two fallen fighters and scratched his head.

"I wonder how I'm gonna explain THIS one to K. Rool…" Klump said as Geddoe's unconscious form vanished in a white light, going back to the dome.

**(The Arena)**

Genjuro's sword clashed with both of Jubei's, as the one-eyed samurai held his swords in an x shape to block the blow more effectively. Genjuro swung again, this time from the side, but Jubei used one of his swords to block the attack.

"I see that you haven't gotten rusty." Genjuro noted as he swung again.

"Why are we fighting?" Jubei asked. "We're nodal companions here. Back in our home node, I can understand, but here?"

"Because other than Haohmaru, I consider you the most-worthy opponent, and seeing you in the ring was too good of an opportunity to pass up." Genjuro replied as he readied his sword and lunged forward.

"I see." Jubei said as he leaned to the side and avoided the attack. "Well, if that's how you want to do it, then I suppose I have no choice."

Pulling both swords into the air, Jubei slashed them both downwards, sending an x-shaped energy projectile at the purple-haired samurai. Genjuro took the attack to the chest and collapsed to one knee, but made a quick recovery and shot to his feet again. Letting a low growl escape his throat, Genjuro raced at Jubei and slashed his sword hard.

Jubei held up both swords and managed to block the attack, but his guard was broken right after doing so. Genjuro took advantage of this and kicked the one-eyed samurai in the chest, knocking him backwards a few feet.

Regaining his footing, Jubei quickly got back into his stance in time to see Genjuro rushing him again. The two samurais clashed several times, managing to block the other's attacks skillfully. This continued for a good thirty seconds before Jubei got the upper hand and forced Genjuro back.

As soon as Genjuro was knocked away from him, Jubei rushed around him and kicked him in the back, knocking the purple-haired samurai onto his face.

Genjuro growled and looked up at Jubei, his eyes flaring up in anger. "I'll make you pay for that one!" He roared as he jumped to his feet.

Jubei stepped back as Genjuro charged at him angrily, swinging his sword with all his might several times. Even though he managed to block the attacks, Jubei was forced backwards, stepping towards the ropes. Genjuro saw his chance and finished the fight by kicking Jubei in the face and sending him toppling backwards over the ropes.

Jubei landed in Mario Strikers: Charged, where he saw the ball coming at him and sliced it in half. Now with the ball destroyed, the two teams proceeded to angrily chase the one-eyed samurai around the field.

Pulling a stick of dynamite from behind his back, Wile E. quickly lit the fuse and hurled it at his opponent, Salome Harras. The two had been fighting since Samus eliminated Demoman and neither of them looked willing to back down.

"What IS this beast?!" Salome asked as he swung his mace and swatted the stick of dynamite out of the arena. "There's no end to those explosives!"

Seeing that the dynamite wasn't getting him anywhere, Wile E. reached behind his back and whipped out a pair of boxing gloves, which he quickly put on. The brown coyote approached Salome and started swinging punches, but Salome, being one of the more-experienced members of the Six Knights of Zexen, easily blocked the blows.

"You are indeed an unusual opponent. I can easily say that I've never seen someone fight like you before." Salome noted as he used his arm to block one of Wile E.'s punches. "But even those skills of yours won't be enough to beat an experienced soldier such as myself."

Seeing an opening, Salome swung his mace, clocking Wile E. in the side of the head with a loud gong. Wile E. staggered away, his head still shaking and ringing. Holding the sides of his head, Wile E. got the ringing to stop and get his head to stop shaking back and forth.

Putting on an unamused look, Wile E. looked and Salome and placed his hands on his hips. After a couple of seconds, Wile E. looked ahead and pulled out a sign that read _'This calls for strategy'_.

Seeing Wile E. not moving, Salome rushed forward and swung his mace at his head again. The brown coyote ducked under the blow easily and gave the human man a kick to the face, stunning him. While Salome was stunned, Wile E. grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

While Salome was getting up, Wile E. reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of familiar running shoes (the Looney Tunes fans in the audience went wild, recognizing the sneakers as one of Wile E.'s few traps that actually almost worked). Quickly putting the shoes on, Wile E. raced at Salome at Roadrunner-like speeds, running circles around the human.

"Stop that!" Salome said as he swung his mace. However, he hit nothing but air and received a blow to the back once he swung. Salome instantly spun around and swung again, but once again missed and received another blow to the back.

Wile E. stopped running circles around Salome and stood in place for a few seconds before zipping to another spot in the arena, then to another spot. Salome looked back and forth as Wile E. zoomed all around the arena, and before the human man had known it, he had lost track of the brown coyote.

The next thing Salome knew, Wile E. was right in front of him, but before he could have time to react, Wile E. had already booted him from the arena.

Salome landed in Kirby's Adventure, on a castle rooftop. Suddenly seeing a shadow fall over him, Salome looked up and saw a pixilated Dedede falling straight towards him.

Back in the arena, Wile E. suddenly remembered that Samus was still in the ring and could attack him from behind when he least expected it. Turning around, Wile E. prepared to light another stick of dynamite and throw it before he saw Samus grabbing Bandy Andy and throwing him out of the ring (and into Grand Turismo, where he pick-pocketed some poor sap and took a car for a spin). Realizing that Samus wasn't attacking him, Wile E. slinked off.

"Stop dancing!" Ayame shouted as she threw a needle at Yoshi, whom was now doing the Peanut-Butter-Jelly-Time dance. Yoshi backflipped over the needle and performed the splits when he landed, then pulled himself up onto his feet again.

"What's with this thing?" Ayame asked as she swung her claws (which looked much like Vega's) at Yoshi (he dodged by spinning to the side on one foot). "He's been doing nothing but dancing since he eliminated that dancer in the last section."

Needless to say, the purple-clad ninja was getting annoyed. If there was something she hated (other than Watari), it was people that didn't take the fight seriously. And Yoshi, even though he was dodging everything Ayame threw at him, hadn't thrown a single punch. It was almost as if he was making her look like a fool for not being able to hit him.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered as he whipped out an egg and threw it into Ayame's face. "Yosh-yoshi!"



"Okay. This is really starting to annoy me." Ayame growled. "Watari's probably laughing up in the Eliminated Seating right now…"

Finally deciding that she had enough of Yoshi, Ayame grabbed the green dinosaur and threw him across the arena. As Yoshi got to his feet, Ayame readied another few throwing needles as she rushed at him.

Standing straight, Yoshi looked over his shoulder and saw Ayame coming. Springing into action, Yoshi rolled himself into an egg and tore at Ayame's legs, tripping her and knocking her onto her stomach.

Just when Ayame thought Yoshi was finished, the egg containing the green dinosaur came back and rolled over her again, pushing her face into the canvas again. Ayame growled and got to her feet, throwing several needles at Yoshi, whom had just gotten out of his egg.

"Yosh, yoshi-yoshi!" Yoshi said as he jumped to the side.

However, Ayame was ready and rushed forward, driving her foot into Yoshi's chin and launching him away.

"Okay. You're quick and annoying." Ayame said. "But that will only get you so far here."

"Yoshi?" Yoshi asked as he got up.

Without giving Yoshi time to react, Ayame leapt at him and grabbed him, throwing him out of the ring. Yoshi started his Flutter Jump, starting to come back into the arena.

Ayame smirked behind her mask and grabbed one of the ropes, pulling it back. "Not today." She said as she let the rope go, letting it snap forward and strike Yoshi, knocking him out of his Flutter Jump and making him fall down into an elimination portal.

Yoshi landed in Boogie. Putting on a pair of large shades, Yoshi started breakdancing.

Larcen leaned to the side as Twaikin's shovel swung past him. However, the dwarf was quicker than he looked, because as soon as he swung his shovel, Twaikin swung it again, this time driving it straight into Larcen's stomach.

As Larcen bent over and clutched his stomach, Twaikin smacked him in the face with his shovel, then laughed. "Surprised that someone so small could be so fast?" The dwarf asked, spinning his shovel in one hand a couple of times.

"I'll admit that it wasn't the first thing I was expecting." Larcen said as he wiped his mouth off. "But now that I know what you can do, it'll be easy for me to fight you."



"Not likely, pal." Twaikin said. "Let's see you TRY to hit me."

Larcen narrowed his eyes as he reached for his grappling hook, spinning it a few times before lashing it out. Twaikin saw the attack coming and blocked the attack with his shovel. However, this was what Larcen was anticipating, as he drew his sai with his other hand and swung it down.

Unfortunately for the cat burglar, Twaikin was also anticipating this and lifted the handle of his shovel a bit, blocking the sai. However, Larcen managed to slip in a knee to the face and sent Twaikin flying backwards a bit.

"You surprised at THAT?" Larcen asked.

"I suppose you've got a few tricks up your sleeve, but it won't do you any good." Twaikin said as he got to his feet with a smirk. "I can still block what you throw at me."

"Let's put those words to the test, then." Larcen said as he rushed Twaikin and started throwing punches. However, Twaikin made good on his promise and managed to block all of Larcen's punches using only his shovel.

Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Larcen backed off and stared in disbelief. "How can someone so small be so fast?!" He asked.

"I'll ignore that." Twaikin said, narrowing his eyes. He spun his shovel a few times, then jumped at the cat burglar.

However, Larcen was the one to get the upper hand this time. Seeing Twaikin swinging his shovel at him, Larcen stepped to the side as Twaikin fell beside him. Larcen gave the dwarf a good punch to the back, knocking him to the canvas.

"I need to get rid of him." Larcen said to himself as he picked Twaikin up. "If I don't, he'd eventually beat me."

With that, Larcen managed to hurl Twaikin out of the arena, wondering how he could be so heavy.

Twaikin landed in Dig Dug. Feeling right at home, Twaikin put his shovel to good use and started digging.

"There can't be too many more eliminations needed to finish the section by now." Larcen said. Doing a quick head count after Peach threw Tsugumi Sendo out of the ring (causing her to land on a zombie in Monster Madness), Larcen saw that only one more elimination was needed. Suddenly, he, along with the other fighters, became interested in one particular fight.



Ryu sent a fireball up and the flying Metaknight, but the winged warrior easily swerved to the side and avoided the firey projectile. Once the fireball had passed him, Metaknight swooped down for the kill, sword outstretched and aimed at Ryu.

Seeing the smaller fighter coming at him, Ryu smirked and crouched low. "Eat this. Shoryuken!" He shouted as he performed his Dragon Uppercut, nailing Metaknight just as he got close enough.

Metaknight spun out of control for a second, but quickly regained his balance and dropped to the canvas, landing gracefully on his feet. Metaknight quickly rushed at Ryu and started swinging his sword.

However, Ryu was ready and swerved to the sides several time to avoid the numerous sword slashes from Metaknight. The small fighter, realizing that Ryu was dodging his attacks, spun around in an orange tornado again with hopes of doing some damage. Metaknight got lucky, as Ryu was hit with several attacks before getting thrown backwards, landing flat on his back.

Stopping his tornado, Metaknight smirked underneath his mask. "I'd say that it's time to finish this." He said.

"You're right." Ryu said as he got to his feet. "Let's finish this."

"Looks like I've got a persistent one on my hands." Metaknight said to himself as he rushed Ryu again, slashing his sword multiple times.

Even though he was still hurting from Metaknight's tornado attack, Ryu held his ground and managed to remain standing even after taking a few hits from Metaknight's constant sword-slashing.

Eventually, Ryu managed to see an opening and held up his arm. Once Metaknight's sword struck Ryu's arm, the street fighter turned it into a counter move, punching Metaknight square in the jaw and sending him flying backwards.

Still, Metaknight wasn't one to give up, because the instant he landed on his feet, he spreads his wings, lifted off the ground and soared straight at Ryu.

Ryu didn't move to get out of the way. He simply stood still with his fists clenched in his stance. As if he was ready for whatever Metaknight was planning.

On the way over to Ryu, Metaknight started spinning, creating another drill. Ryu leaned to the side as Metaknight passed him, then smashed his fist over the small fighter's body, sending Metaknight straight into the canvas. Metaknight was officially unconscious, and that meant that Ryu had no problems picking up his small frame and dumping him over the ropes.



Metaknight, still unconscious, landed in Trauma Center. Seeing that his injuries weren't life-threatening, the doctors put Metaknight on a bed and sent him to a room.

Back in the ring, Ryu looked around at the other nine fighters still in the arena. Samus and Wile E. had stopped fighting for a second, but were eyeing each other suspiciously as if waiting for the other to act first. Genjuro was standing aside, sizing up the competition, as Ayame stood across the arena, leaned up against a turnbuckle. Larcen was spinning his grappling hook in his hand and currently had his eyes set on Heavy D!, whom was starting to look fatigued. Peach smoothed out her dress as Cammy was contemplating rushing Athena, whom was wondering if she should go for Genjuro or Ayame next.

No one had a chance to move any further, because the next wave of fighters was about to enter the ring.

FINAL SCORE: (11 votes on the main event and first side battle; 10 on the second)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) Final Score

PEACH TOADSTOOL (SSB) (8:3) 5 (O'Chunks, Tsugumi Sendo)

WILE E. COYOTE (LT) (8:3) 5 (Kirby, Salome Harras)

RYU (SFA3) (7:4) 3 (Stun, Metaknight)

ATHENA ASAMIYA (KOF) (7:4) 3 (Kim Sue Il, Pintel & Ragetti)

SAMUS ARAN (SSB) (7:4) 3 (Demoman, Bandy Andy)

GENJURO (SS) (7:4) 3 (Jubei Yagyu)

CAMMY WHITE (SFA3) (8:5) 3 (Junk Man)

LARCEN TYLER (EC) (7:5) 2 (Twaikin)

HEAVY D! (KOF) (8:6) 2 (Jigglypuff)

AYAME (S3) (6:5) 1 (Yoshi)

**(ELIMINATED)**

DUSKSTALKER (FT) (6:5) 1 (Jenny)

O'CHUNKS (PM) (7:6) 1 (Rugal Berenstein)

METAKNIGHT (SSB) (8:7) 1 (Duskstalker)

YOSHI (SSB) (6:6) 0 (Erik)

JUBEI YAGYU (SS) (6:6) 0 (Elisabeth)

TSUGUMI SENDO (FF) (5:6) -1

DEMOMAN (TF2) (5:6) -1

TWAIKIN (S3) (5:6) -1

KIRBY (SSB) (6:7) -1

JIGGLYPUFF (SSB) (5:7) -2

BANDY ANDY (PM) (4:7) -3

ERIK (WH) (4:7) -3

JENNY (BR) (4:7) -3

STUN (BR) (5:8) -3

PINTEL & RAGETTI (PotC) (4:8) -4

ELISABETH (KOF) (3:8) -5

SALOME HARRAS (3:8) -5

RUGAL BERENSTEIN (KOF) (3:8) -5

JUNK MAN (MM) (2:9) -7

KIM SUE IL (KE) (1:10) -9

BONUS MATCHES:

"Scripted Fight 2"

PSYMON STARK (SSX) and MAX (SaM) _**pulverize**_ ASH CRIMSON (KOF) and BIRDIE (SFA3)

8 to 3

"**Rumble in the Jungle"**

GEDDOE (S3) _**stalemates with**_ KRUSHA (DKC)

5 to 5

**Flash in the Pan:** Pintel & Ragetti. Not as big a drop as Hell's Chef, but still pretty big…

**Heavy Hitting:** Not only have O'Chunks, Kirby and Stun fallen, but Metaknight has also gone down as well!


	33. Section Fifteen

Section Fifteen

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The ten fighters still in the ring waited the next wave of fighters patiently. Some of the survivors were recovering energy while others were keeping an eye on some of the larger threats. Eventually, the crowd started cheering again, and that made everyone look up to the curtain to see whom was entering next.

"**WAN-FU!" (SS)**

The large, bald man gave a hearty laugh as he stood outside the curtain. Hefting his 'pillar of pain' onto his shoulder, Wan-Fu charged down to the ring and leapt in. "Look out below!" He laughed.

Genjuro looked up, saw him and sighed. "Great. Him again." He said. "I don't have time to deal with him right now."

With that, Genjuro raced off as Wan-Fu hit the canvas. Ryu, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow, shrugged and got into a stance. "He looks tough enough." He said. "This could be good."

"You think you can face me, kid?" Wan-Fu asked. "Let's see what you can do!"

"You have no idea what I've capable of." Ryu said with a small smirk.

"**FOX MCCLOUD!" (SSB)**

Coming out to the Starfox theme, Fox exited the curtain, spinning his blaster in his hand. Rushing down to the ring, Fox leapt in, performing his Fire Fox to give himself more distance in the air.

Larcen saw Fox come in and lifted an eyebrow. "Hmm…He's one of last year's finalists." He said to himself. "I'd better get rid of him quickly if I want to last until the end."

Grabbing his grappling hook, Larcen raced towards Fox and swung. The canine pilot saw Larcen coming and performed a Fox Illusion to get out of the way. Fox turned and folded his arms as he looked at Larcen.

"You think you can beat me that easily?" Fox asked.

"You can't blame me for trying." Larcen replied as he advanced on Fox again.

"**BALROG!" (SFA3)**

"Okay, Bison's been getting pretty mad since we've been losing those pieces of the Master Emerald." Balrog muttered as he walked down to the ring. "But he's got enough pieces to pull off the plan anyway. I don't see why he's gotta take everything out on the rest of us."

Stepping into the ring, Balrog was suddenly aware that he was without allies, at least for the moment. "This is just great." Balrog sighed to himself. "That Rugal creep told me that he would last the section. Looks like he didn't even survive. Now how am I going to-"

"Hey, you!!"

Balrog turned and saw an angry Peach storming over. "You work for Bison! You know what's going on!" Peach shouted. "Tell me what's going on!"

As he got into a stance, Balrog could only hope that help would come soon.

"**IORI YAGAMI!" (KOF)**

The females in the audience went wild as the red-haired rival of Kyo Kusanagi walked down to the ring, hands in his pockets.

"Kusanagi didn't last very long, so it looks like a rematch is out of the question." Iori noted as he stepped into the ring. "I suppose I'll just have to focus on eliminating everyone else."

Ayame saw him come in from behind and decided to go for the stealthy approach, lightly running straight at Iori and swinging her cat claws. However, just as Ayame swung, Iori swerved to the side, missing the attack. Iori turned, his hands still in his pockets.

"In hindsight, that probably wasn't a good idea." Iori said as he held out his hand, igniting it in purple flames. "Now I'm going to have to make you my first victim."

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "He's got inhuman awareness. How is that possible?" She asked herself.

"**DAVIN ODYSSOMAI!" (TFS)**

A redheaded young man with a black coat exited the entrance curtain, holding what looked like two lightsabers in his hands. Davin scanned the ring, seeing that he was the only TFS'er in the ring.

"We've been getting eliminations, but not a lot of us have actually survived a section." Davin noted as he stepped into the. "I need to try hard if I'm to last."



Davin used the force to push Wile E. out of the way, causing the coyote to drop a match he was about to use to light a stick of dynamite. The match landed on Wile E.'s tail, lighting it on fire. It took a couple of seconds for it to register in Wile E.'s head, but once he smelled smoke, he freaked out and started running around the ring, trying to put out the tail fire.

Samus Aran watched the scene and shook her head. "Was that a little much?" She asked.

Davin smirked. "This coming from the woman with an unlimited supply of explosives and hi-tech weapons at her disposal?" He asked.

Samus paused, realizing Davin had her there.

"**KATHY!" (S3)**

Unlike those before her, Kathy took her time in walking down to the ring, waving to the crowd with her pink cowgirl hat. Budehuc's rancher leapt into the ring when she got close enough and pulled out her whip.

Cammy saw Kathy come in and made her way over. "Why are you here? You don't even fight in Suikoden 3." She pointed out.

Kathy shrugged. "Just because I don't fight there doesn't mean I can't fight." She replied as she snapped her whip at Cammy, striking the air just above her shoulder.

"Hey!" Cammy said as she jumped in surprise. "You could have hit me!"

"I was aiming there just to show you that I mean business." Kathy replied. "Now let's see what ya got, partner!"

Cammy put up her fists and prepared to fight the blonde cowgirl.

"**PAI CHAN!" (VF)**

The daughter of Lau Chan exited the curtain and waved to the crowd (especially to her father up in the Eliminated Seating) as she ran down to the ring. Leaping in, Pai wasted no time in getting down to business and rushing over to Heavy D!.

The black boxer saw Pai coming over and lifted his arms to block her first punch. "Where the crap did YOU come from?!" He asked in surprise.

"I wanna take on the biggest threat here!" Pai said. "Since Metaknight just got eliminated, that's you! So put up your fists and let's fight!"

"Don't make me do something I'll regret, kid." D! said as he put up his fists and prepared to fight her.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"How's that Emerald Radar of yours holding up?" Blue Mary asked Knuckles as the group walked down the hallways. They had found a few more emerald shards, but none of Bison's men had decided to show their faces.

"There's another one around here somewhere." Knuckles replied, looking around as he walked. "And it's a larger shard as well, so that would help even more."

"We'd better find it before those creeps do, then." Lilly Kane added. "The last thing we need is Bison getting his paws on more shards."

"Well, I've gotten a fair amount of shards already, and if the rest of your group is finding them, then we should already have most of the Master Emerald by now." Knuckles said with a smirk. "We're making good timing."

The group of five continued searching the hallway for a bit, but still hadn't come across the emerald Knuckles had detected.

Scratching his head, Mickey Rogers looked down at Knuckles. "You sure you're radar thing is working?" He asked.

"Indeed. We've searched this area of the hallway three times already." Koopinator pointed out.

"It's always working." Knuckles sighed. "If we haven't found the shard by now, someone must be carrying it."

"Took you long enough to figure out."

The group turned and saw Yuber walking out of the shadows, clutching a large emerald shard in his gloved hand.

"I've been getting you lot to run in circles with this." Yuber explained with a chuckle.

"Enough talk, prettyboy. Hand it over." Knuckles growled.

"I should be telling you that." Yuber said as he drew one of his swords and aimed it at Knuckles. "Just give me the shards you have."

"It ain't happening, pal." Knuckles said, slapping his fist into his palm. "I'm willing to fight if I have to pry that shard from your hand."

Yuber lifted an eyebrow as an evil smirk floated across his face. "This could be rather interesting." He said as he readied himself for a fight.

**(The Arena)**

"**GORO DAIMON!" (KOF)**

The large man exited the entrance curtain, slapped his hands together and strode down to the ring silently before stepping in. Scanning the arena, Daimon stepped around the carnage as he made his way over to Genjuro.

The purple-haired samurai saw the tall man coming over and scoffed. "You looking for a fight?" He asked. "I'll have you know that I can kill you in a moment's notice."

"Ignoring the fact that the owner's banned death in the ring, you'd be surprised to know that I can prove to be a worthy opponent to you." Daimon said as he got into his stance.

Genjuro narrowed his eyes and got into his stance. "Fool. You'll never be able to-"

"**JOKER!" (KE)**

The audience booed as the mad clown of Kizuna Encounter skated down to the ring. Joker leapt into the ring and landed just in time to see Genjuro fly past him, a victim to one of Daimon's massive throws. Joker looked back and forth, shrugged and continued.

Balrog looked up and saw Joker. He may not have been what Balrog was hoping for, but help was help. "Hey! Dude! Help me out over here!" Balrog called out just before Peach smashed a frying pan into the back of his head.

Joker skated over and coasted circles around Balrog and Peach. "What seems to be the problem, buddy?" He asked.

"Help me get this chick off my back!" Balrog said. "She's been assaulting me nonstop since I entered!"

"You mean that you're losing to a GIRL?" He asked with a laugh.

Peach's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Oh, you did NOT just say that!" She shouted as she released Balrog and stamped over to Joker.

Joker eyes widened as he quickly turned and skated away, Peach hot on his heels.

"Thanks, man!" Balrog laughed.

"**DONKEY KONG!" (SSB)**

_(He's the leader of the bunch! You know him well!)_

_(He's finally back to kick some tail!)_

_(His coconut gun can fire in spurts!)_

_(If he shoots ya, it's gonna hurt!)_

_(He's bigger, faster and stronger, too!)_

_(It's the first member of the DK Crew!)_

To a loud cheer, the large, brown ape came out and danced down to the ring to the DK Rap. Pumping his fist into the air, DK leapt into the air.

_(DK! Donkey Kong!)_

_(DK! Donkey Kong is here!)_

Landing in the ring, DK saw Samus fighting off Davin and rushed over to help her, winding up his huge fist in preparation to clock the redhead in the side of the head.

However, that's when Wile E., his tail still on fire, ran into him and knocked him down. DK stood up, rubbing his head, as he looked down at Wile E., whom was now dragging his behind on the canvas in an attempt to put out the fire.

A very dim light went on inside DK's head as a smirk floated across his face. Cracking his knuckles, DK approached Wile E.

In the meantime, Wile E. looked up and saw DK looming over him. His ears drooped, he looked ahead and held up a sign that read _'Mommy!'_.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Twenty-nine!**"

"**NIGHTMARE!" (Soul Calibur)**

The audience near the entrance ramp screamed in fear as the demonic Azure Knight appeared outside the curtain, laughing evilly.

"Look at all of those souls!" Nightmare laughed. "This is the biggest chance I've ever had! It is time to feast!"

Nightmare raced down to the ring and leapt in, landing on his feet. Seeing Genjuro and Daimon fighting, Nightmare rushed over and prepared to swing Soul Edge.

Daimon saw the evil knight coming and shoved Genjuro backwards before jumping back himself. Nightmare's huge sword slammed into the canvas between them, and it would have killed them both had they not moved.

"I propose a truce." Daimon said.

Genjuro grunted. "Normally, I'd be against teaming up, but this demon IS the stronger opponent." He replied. "Very well, but ONLY until we take it down."

Nightmare laughed. "You fools! My darkness shall consume you both!"

**(Eliminated Seating)**

Hell's Chef shook his 'head' and folded his arms. "I cannot believe beings as evil as him can exist." He said. "Completely shameful."

Gabby Jay looked at Chef with a raised eyebrow, then turned to look at the Stormtrooper, whom shrugged.

**(The Arena)**

"**LUNAR!" (TFS)**

A tall, lanky, white-haired young man with a tail strode down to the arena, contemplating his first move.

"I could go help Davin with Samus, but I think I may try a shot at that pilot over there." Lunar said as he jumped into the ring and vanished in midair.

Lunar reappeared next to Larcen, making the cat burglar jump in surprise. "What the heck?!" Larcen asked.

"I'm looking for a fight." Lunar explained. "I thought I'd try to fight Fox, so I need you to step aside."

"You think I'm going to let you interrupt?!" Larcen asked as he approached Lunar.

Lunar smirked and created several blades of psychic energy that surrounded him in a floating ring, all of them aiming at Larcen. "Maybe this guy will give me an even better fight…" He mused.

"**JOKER!" (S3)**

"**HUH?!"** The audience asked, looking at the entrance curtain. The Joker from Kizuna Encounter already in the ring also looked up in shock.

A middle-aged man in a purple suit had his arms folded and was staring down at the mad clown in the ring. He didn't look very amused. Joker walked down to the ring, pulling out 

a flask of whisky at the same time, taking a quick drink from it and placing it back in his pocket just as fast.

The middle-aged mercenary made his way over to the clown with skates, whom had stopped running from Peach. Said pink-clad princess didn't even attack the Kizuna Joker and simply stood aside as the two Jokers stared each other down.

"W-What?!" Kizuna Joker asked.

"You, my good sir, are a disgrace to everyone that goes under the alias of 'Joker'." Suikoden Joker replied, jabbing his finger into the clown's chest. "I'm going to make you regret ever choosing that alias."

"Hey! Kizuna Encounter was released before Suikoden 3!" Kizuna Joker pointed out. "If anything, I should be saying that to YOU!"

Suikoden Joker cracked his knuckles and narrowed his eyes, continuing to walk towards Kizuna Joker. Said mad clown quickly turned and skated away with Suikoden Joker following him.

Peach scratched her head.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Two guys named Joker in the ring at the same time?" Tinyrocket asked. "That sure is a coincidence."

"Knowing SSBFreak, there ARE no coincidences." Unknown1 glared at the owner of the tournament.

"Hey! I just saw that the two had the same name and decided to pit them against each other." SSBFreak shrugged.

Unknown1 sighed. "What next? Did you invite the DC Comics Joker as a Mystery Fighter as well?" He asked.

"Well…"

"Oh, no you didn't!!" Unknown1 shouted in disbelief.

"No, I didn't! I figured two was enough!" SSBFreak insisted.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"I freaking hate this place!" Ash Crimson roared in frustration. "Why can't I EVER get a break?!"

Birdie slid into a nearby wall. "You know, you could actually help us." He pointed out.

"Are you kidding?! That monster could kill me!" Ash replied. "You guys are more expendable than me!"

"Said the guy that seems to be a human punching bag in this tournament." Birdie muttered as he got to his feet and rushed forward again.

After telling a few things (well, Ash did) to the security force after they lost to Psymon and Max, Ash and Birdie had eventually met up with Baraka, Kano, Vega and Motaro, whom had managed to find a couple of emerald shards. However, shortly after meeting up with them, a huge, green monstrosity had attacked them and was flinging everyone around left and right.

"We could use Shang Tsung's soul-stealing help right now!" Baraka pointed out as he peeled himself from the wall.

"We don't have his help, so we have to fight this thing alone!" Motaro replied as he charged at the monster on all four of his horse hooves. However, once the centaur had gotten close, the green monster swatted him away like a fly, sending the half-horse crashing into the wall.

"What's this thing after?!" Vega asked as he slashed at the monster's shoulder (it did no damage). "It just attacked us for no reason!"

Kano jumped to the side, avoiding a punch from the monster. "Heck if Ah know, mate! But one thing's fer sure, it ain't leavin' us alone!" He replied.

The monster, seemed to be more intent on taking out Kano, as it grabbed Vega from off its shoulder and threw the matador at the Australian thug, sending them both into the wall.

This also sent the two emerald shards Kano was keeping on him flying out of his pocket, landing on the floor. The monster scooped up the shards, absorbed them and lumbered off, leaving the group of thugs alone.

"Hey! It's leaving!" Baraka said.

"It took the shards!" Kano shouted. "It was after the shards!"

Ash smirked. "Bison's going to have your head when he finds out you lost the shards." He said cockily.

"Like how he's going to have YOUR head for telling that security force why he wants the shards to BEGIN with?" Birdie asked with an annoyed expression.

Everyone looked at Ash, looking angrier by the second. The white-haired prettyboy looked back and forth and gulped.

**(The Arena)**

"**SKULL MAN!" (MM)**

Standing outside the curtain, the popular Robot Master looked around, surprised at the people cheering for him.

"Hmm…I'm more popular than I thought." Skull Man said to himself as he made his way down to the ring.

Stepping into the arena, Skull Man looked around and saw Heavy D! fighting Pai Chan. Making his way over, Skull Man prepared to attack.

Heavy D! saw the Robot Master coming over. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"I promised myself that I'd go after the longest-running fighter when I entered. That's you." Skull Man replied.

"That MY reason as well!" Pai said. "I called it first!"

Skull Man stared at Pai with an unamused expression. "Try and punch me." Skull Man challenged.

"Gladly!" Pai shouted as she thrust her fist forward, only to strike an invisible, impenetrable barrier around Skull Man. "Ow! Owie, that hurt!"

"Think next time before you punch my Skull Barrier." Skull Man said as he pointed to the ring of skulls surrounding him.

"**PEGGI!" (S3)**

"**PEGGI IS COMING INTO THE ARENA, NOW!!"** The loud lizardman screamed at the top of his lungs as he limped down to the ring, dragging his huge hammer behind him. **"YOU ALL HAD BETTER WATCH OUT, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO ELIMINATE ALL OF YOU!!"**

Everyone in the ring held their ears as Peggi finally reached the arena. Peggi limped over to challenge Donkey Kong, whom was fighting Wile E. Coyote. Pulling his hammer back, Peggi clobbered Wile E. and sent the brown coyote into a turnbuckle.

Donkey Kong scratched his head, then looked at Peggi, whom was suddenly right in his face.

"**YOU WANNA FIGHT PEGGI?!"** Peggi screamed. **"I'M LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, AND YOU LOOK STRONG!!"**

Donkey Kong, although a little taken aback, nodded, wiggling a finger around in his ear to regain his hearing.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Thirty!**"

"**KID MUSCLE!" (Ultimate Muscle)**

Kid Muscle came out from behind the curtain to a surprised crowd and a loud cheer. Cracking his knuckles, Kid Muscle made his way down to the ring and stepped in.

Balrog saw him come in and saw him as an easy target. Smirking, the black boxer rushed over and swung his fist, but he wasn't expecting the young wrestler to lean to the side and avoid the attack.

"W-What?!" Balrog asked before Kid Muscle grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

"Next time think twice before you try to punch a master wrestler from the front!" Kid Muscle said.

"You?! A master wrestler?!" Balrog asked. "Ha! That's a laugh!"

"Yeah. All I need is a tag-team partner before I can go to town on your butt." Kid Muscle replied with a smirk.

"Well, I don't see any tag-team partners around here, so it looks like it's just you and me!" Balrog laughed.

"**RAINBOW MIKA!" (SFA3)**

Balrog's eyes snapped open as he spun around to look at the entrance curtain. The blonde-haired, blue-clad wrestler was bounding down the ramp and heading straight for him.

"RAIN-BOW!!" R. Mika shouted as she leapt into the arena hip-first and slammed into Balrog, knocking him to the canvas.

"Perfect timing!" Kid Muscle said. "I could use a tag-team partner to take this guy down."

"You probably wouldn't need it." R. Mika said with a chuckle as she walked over. "This guy's a pushover."

"Well, either way, help is appreciated." Kid Muscle said, looking up at R. Mika, whom was at least half a foot taller than him.

R. Mika shrugged. "Sure. Go to town." She said as she 'tagged' Kid Muscle, allowing him to race in and start attacking Balrog.

"**LEONA!" (KOF)**

The blue-haired woman had an emotionless look on her face as she straightened her gloves. Her eyes set on Ryu and Wan-Fu, Leona marched down to the ring and leapt in.

Landing on the canvas, Leona quickly ripped one of her earrings off, pulled a pin from it and threw it at Wan-Fu. Wan-Fu saw it coming and, expecting the unexpected, held his pillar in front of the earring, which hit the pillar with a resounding explosion.

"She's WEARING live grenades?" Ryu asked in surprise.

"Call it a trademark." Leona replied. "It's keeps people guessing."

Wan-Fu smirked. "I like her style." He chuckled. He received a boot to the head for his troubles.

"**RYUJI YAMAZAKI!" (FF)**

_(Down in the workshop, all the elves were making toys…)_

_(For the good, gentile girls, and the good, gentile boys…)_

_(Then the boss busted in; nearly scared them half to death…)_

_(Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whisky on his breath…)_

Of all the things the audience was expecting to see, Yamazaki standing outside the curtain wearing a red and white coat and Santa hat wasn't one of them. Yamazaki stood in silence as Weird Al continued to play.

_(From his beard to his boots, he was covered with ammo…)_

_(Like a big, fat, drunk, disgruntled, yuletide Rambo…)_

_(Then he smiled as he said, with a twinkle in his eye…)_

_("Merry Christmas to all…)_



Yamazaki took this as a cue and threw off the coat and jacket, leaving himself in his usual attire. He held his knife in one hand and pointed at the ring with the other, a psychotic smirk on his face.

_**(…NOW YOU'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!")**_

Yamazaki raced down to the ring and leapt in, his tongue flapping in the breeze as he ran. Leaping into the ring, Yamazaki landed flat on his feet, then looked around for someone to go after. Seeing Fox slipping away from the fight Larcen was having with the psychic Lunar, Yamazaki smirked and rushed over.

Fox looked up and saw Yamazaki coming. His eyes widening, Fox rushed to the side as Yamazaki swung his knife beside him.

"Heh. You're fast. Good." Yamazaki said psychotically. "I LOVE it when they make it hard for me."

"And now, the final fighter in this section…"

"**LINK!" (SSB)**

The crowd recovered from Yamazaki's unusual entry and erupted in cheers for the green-clad elven man that emerged from the curtain. Link took a few experimental swings with the Master Sword before making his way down to the ring.

_(Now, Link! He's come to town!)_

_(Come to save the princess, Zelda!)_

_(Cause Ganon took her away, now the children don't play!)_

_(But they will when Link saves the day! Halleluiah!)_

Link's eyes widened as he stared at the Sound Booth. Shadow, Astaroth and Aila were once again dying of laughter. Link sighed and continued down to the ring.

Hitting the ring, Link saw Peach and made his way over. "What's up, princess?" Link asked.

"I think I may have stumbled upon a plot, and that Joker guy seems to know something." Peach explained, jerking her thumb over her shoulder.

Link looked and saw the two Jokers running around the ring. "Which one?" He asked.

"The one in skates." Peach said. "Now come on and help me chase him down."


	34. Section Fifteen Results

_**Author's Note: I deeply apologize for taking such a long hiatus on this fic. I had run into a severe case of writer's block, but I swear that I WILL finish this, especially since I'm so close to doing so anyways. Once my semester ends, you can expect me to update this fic a lot quicker. Once again, I apologize to the people that have been reviewing this. Like I said, I'm determined to get this done.**_ Section Fifteen Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The Kizuna Encounter Joker ducked under a fireball, courtesy of the Suikoden Joker. Said middle-aged mercenary cracked his knuckles as he approached the jester. The blue-haired criminal looked up, saw Joker towering over him and backpedaled away.

"Get away from me, old man!" Kizuna Joker accused. "You been doing nothing but attack me since you entered!"

"As I said, you are a disgrace to everyone with the alias of 'Joker'." Suikoden Joker replied. "Now take it like a man!"

Pulling his arms into the air, Suikoden Joker swung them down, creating a flaming meteor above him. Kizuna Joker's eye started twitching.

"Oh COME ON!!" Kizuna Joker cried as he turned and skated off, Suikoden Joker right behind him and holding the gigantic, flaming boulder above his head.

Rainbow Mika watched as Kid Muscle continued to whale on Balrog, leaping off a turnbuckle and landing on top of the brute boxer. R. Mika could have walked away to start a fight at any time, but she just found it amusing to see this kid pull off an intense arsenal of wrestling moves on Balrog.

The spandex-clad wrestler looked over her shoulder and saw Peach coming over. "You want to whale on Balrog as well?" She asked.

"Actually, I need information." Peach replied. "I just need to make sure that kid doesn't beat the boxer unconscious before I get it."

R. Mika lifted an eyebrow. "Bison planning something again?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm still not sure what's going on, but there's apparently already a large group of fighters trying to stop him."

"Is that where Dee Jay's been all this time?" R. Mika asked, scratching her head. "We haven't seen any trace of him outside the arena all night and Ken saw him walking around with that armoured koopa earlier…"

"The Koopinator?" Peach asked. "Hmm…Maybe they WILL be okay, then…"

Samus fired a homing missile at Davin, one of the two TFS residents in the ring. The redhead swung his lightsaber and sliced the missile in half, then rushed at the armoured bounty hunter, attempting to use his weapon to slice her arm cannon off.

Samus saw Davin coming and leapt to the side, clubbing him in the head with her arm cannon as he passed beside her. As Davin recovered, Samus fired a fully-charged plasma ball into his side, launching the jedi across the arena.

Davin slowly got to his feet, holding onto his lightsaber and narrowing his eyes. "Okay. Time for me to end this!" He shouted as he shot his hand out in Samus' direction.

Samus suddenly found herself getting hurled backwards, landing on her back. "Huh?" She asked. "What was that?!"

The female bounty hunter looked up and saw Davin leaping at her, pulling his lightsaber backwards. Samus rolled to the side, leaving a bomb where she had been. Davin struck the bomb and caused it to exploded, launching him backwards.

"I'd say the field's pretty even." Samus said.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

The Stormtrooper lifted an eyebrow from behind his mask and pulled out a communicator.

"Uh…What're you doing?" Ragetti asked.

The Stormtrooper didn't respond and instead held out the communicator.

"Lord Vader." The Stormtrooper spoke into the communicator. "I have come upon a young man that appears to be a jedi."

"…_Is this young man from that group of forum people?"_ Darth Vader's voice asked.

"Uh…Yes, sir." The Stormtrooper replied.

"_Then ignore it. He isn't part of the official storyline and isn't a threat to us."_

"Uh…Okay, sir. Whatever you say."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

Unknown1 sighed. "Okay. Hell's Chef, Nemesis, Demoman and now Nightmare." He said. "How are these Mystery Fighters going make the arena a bigger warzone than that…"

SSBFreak shifted nervously in his seat and tried to hide the clipboard containing the fight card. Unknown1 noticed this. "What?" He asked.

"Uh…Nothing." SSBFreak replied.

"Give me the clipboard." Unknown1 ordered as he snatched the clipboard from SSBFreak and quickly scanned over it. When he saw the Mystery Fighter for the next section, his right eye started twitching. _**"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!?!"**_ He roared as he leapt at SSBFreak.

Tinyrocket grabbed the discarded clipboard as Unknown1 continued to beat on SSBFreak. "Wow. That may actually be pretty entertaining…" He noted.

**(The Arena)**

Genjuro stood on the canvas, eyeing his opponent and silently holding onto his sheathed sword with one hand, preparing to swing at a moment's notice. His eyes narrowed in determination, his killing instinct about to be set loose (which, no matter how you look at it, still looks comical coming from a guy with magenta hair).

Ayame was facing him, standing about twenty feet away. The purple-clad ninja fingered a few of her throwing kunai in one hand and clutched her cat claws in the other. The bangs of her black hair waved in front of her eyes as they locked onto Genjuro, preparing to rip him to shreds.

The samurai and ninja eyed each other, preparing to charge and formulating several different strategies in their heads. The tension could be cut with a knife…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"** Kizuna Joker screamed as he ran in between the two warriors, Suikoden Joker still chasing him down, throwing fireballs at him.

Genjuro and Ayame blinked a couple of times, looked at where the two Jokers had gone, back at each other, shrugged and rushed each other.

Kizuna Joker looked back in time to leap over another thrown fireball. He had been running from the middle-aged mercenary ever since he had entered the ring and hadn't even had the chance to attack anyone since then. If he could only find a way to get this other Joker off his back.

"Those skates of yours can keep you running forever!" Suikoden Joker shouted as he held a hand in the air, gathered up flaming energy and threw another fireball.

Kizuna Joker ducked under the fireball and looked back. _**"Get off my case, will you?!"**_ He screamed. "This is just ridiculous!"

"I'm not going to stop until I take you down, you clown!" Suikoden Joker replied as he hurled another fireball. Kizuna Joker ducked under this one as well, allowing the ball of fire to keep going.

Said fireball struck Heavy D! in the back. The black boxer growled and turned. "Alright! Who's the wise guy that did that?!" He demanded as he stormed over.

Kizuna Joker, whom had currently been backed into a turnbuckle, quickly started pointing at Suikoden Joker. "Him! It was him! He did it!" He insisted.

"I was aiming at him and he ducked!" Suikoden Joker countered as Heavy D! approached him.

"You need to watch where you aim, then." Heavy D! said as he got into Suikoden Joker's face. "That was SO not cool."

Heavy D! pulled his fist into the air and performed a Soul Flower, striking the canvas and launching Suikoden Joker out of the ring.

Kizuna Joker sighed in relief. "Well, I'm glad that's over with." He said as he stepped forward, only to get beaned in the head with a shield.

Stepping back and holding his head, Kizuna Joker got a look at his new attacker and saw Link standing there, the Master Sword in one hand.

The evil clown blinked a couple of times, then sighed. "What's YOUR problem with me?" He asked.

Link shrugged. "Peach told me you were bad news. I decided to come over and take you down." He replied.

"So be it. Your funeral." Kizuna Joker grunted and waved his hand, sending the ghostly image of a huge playing card at the Hero of Time.

Link smirked. "Poor choice, mister happy." He said as he leapt over the playing card and pulled his trademark weapon into the air.

Kizuna Joker screamed and jumped backwards as Link hit the canvas. However, he only delayed elimination as Link performed a spin in place, swinging his sword and sending the mad clown out of the ring.

Link stopped spinning and smirked. "So much for that." He said as he turned to see if he could find another fight. Nightmare was pitching Wan-Fu out of the ring (and into Facebreaker, where the characters had a heck of a time trying to take him down). Seeing Nightmare as a good choice, Link rushed forward.

**(Gotham City)**

A portal opened and deposited Kizuna Joker onto the streets. The mad clown groaned as he got to his feet.

"I can't believe I could allow myself to be eliminated so easily." Kizuna Joker moaned. "That's the second year in a row! Well, just they wait! Joker won't go down that easily next time!"

"Ah! So YOU'RE name is Joker as well?" A new voice asked with a cackle.

Kizuna Joker turned and saw another clown, this one dressed in a purple suit, coming over with a toothy grin on his face. The battered body of Suikoden Joker laid on the streets behind him.

"I don't take very well to people stealing my alias, you know." DC Joker said as he approached the clown. "And you're a clown, even! My, that's an even bigger strike against you!"

Kizuna Joker stepped back nervously. "H-Hey, I don't want to start something-"

That was all Kizuna Joker got out before a huge hammer slammed down on top of his head, knocking him out. "No one steals Mistah J's name and gets away with it!" Harley Quinn laughed. "No one!"

**(The Arena)**

Balrog groaned in pain as he laid on the canvas, having been a victim to another of Kid Muscle's suplexes. Said young wrestler was still fresh and punched the air a few times before turning to his 'tag parter', whom had yet to touch the banned boxer.

"You want a go at this guy yet?" Kid Muscle asked.

R. Mika chuckled and shook her head. "Nah. This is too much fun in itself just watching you." However, she approached Balrog and crouched down to look him in the eyes. "Now be a good goon and tell me what Bison's planning, Balrog." She instructed.

"Screw you!" Balrog shouted. "Bison's got enough people on his back already! He doesn't need you and that pink-clad boyfriend of yours on his back as well!"

All pleasant thoughts left R. Mika's head as soon as Balrog said that. The blonde bombshell of a wrestler promptly grabbed Balrog by the face. "Dan…Is not…My _**BOYFRIEND!!**_" She screamed as she hauled Balrog to his feet, clotheslined him and jumped on top of his downed form elbow-first.

In the previous tournament, Dan had made his entrance into the ring and tripped on his way in, crashing into R. Mika and accidentally kissing her. Since then, not a lot of the other Street Fighters had let either of the two live that experience down. R. Mika was demonstrating this fact and unleashing everything on Balrog.

R. Mika quickly picked up Balrog and hurled him into the air. "Never bring that up again!!" She screamed up at the boxer.

Kid Muscle looked at Balrog's airborne form and shrugged. "Not the method I was hoping for, but I'll take it." He said as he leapt into the air and kicked Balrog out of the ring.

Balrog landed on a stage in Chu Chu Rocket, where he spent the next ten minutes running from a psychotic-looking cat.

If he would have had a mouth, Skull Man would be grinning. He smashed his leg against the side of Pai Chan's face, knocking the Chinese girl away from him. So far, the young fighter had yet to lay a finger on him because of his trademark Skull Barrier. And whenever he took down his barrier, Skull Man was always quick enough to attack a few times before putting the barrier back up.

"This is so cheap!" Pai Chan growled as she continued to whale on the Skull Barrier (with no effect). "How am I supposed to attack you?!"

"You're not. That's how I'm going to win this fight." Skull Man said. "In fact, you've been doing nothing but wear yourself down ever since you started attacking me. I bet you can't ever remember why you picked a fight with me in the first place."

"That's not true! I do SO remember!" Pai insisted before freezing in thought. "Uh…It was…Uh…"

"I rest my case." Skull Man said. "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not one of the evil Robot Masters or else you wouldn't even be alive right now."

Pai did a double-take. "You're not evil? But…You look so fearsome…Uh…For a robot half as tall as I am, anyway." She admitted.

"I get that a lot. I don't complain." Skull Man said. "But seriously, I think it's time to show you the full potential of my Skull Barrier."

Pai's eye started twitching. "You can do MORE with it?!" She asked.

"Indeed. Observe." Skull Man said as he waved his arm and sent the entire circle of skulls at Pai.

Pai screamed and dove through the ring of skulls (which was no longer a shield since Skull Man was no longer equipped with it) safely and landed on the canvas.

Goro Daimon chose a poor time to approach the battle in an attempt to throw the weakened girl from the ring, because he was pelted with all of the flying skulls, forcing the large man backwards with each hit. The last man sent him tumbling over the ropes and out of the ring.

Daimon landed in Naruto. Needless to say, he was happy eating ramen for the next ten minutes.

Pai sighed in relief. "That was almost too close." She said as she stood up. Before racing at Skull Man, she noticed Athena using her psychic powers to hurl Davin out of the ring (and sending him into the node of Star Wars, where he was forced to tussle with actual Jedi). Reminding herself not to step near Athena, Pai raced at Skull Man.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Yuber roared and swung one of his swords at Knuckles, but the red echidna was too fast and jumped to the side. Knuckles planted his feet into the wall and launched himself off of it, flying straight into Yuber with his spiked fists outstretched.

Taking all four of Knuckles' spikes to the stomach, Yuber was launched into the other wall, nearly making him lose his grip on his swords. The black knight growled as he stood up, towering over the red emerald guardian.

"You are much too big of a pest for you own good." Yuber said as he rushed Knuckles.

"I try, you know." Knuckles said as he glided over top of the oncoming Yuber and kicked him in the back.

Spinning around, Yuber swung one of his swords in an attempt to take off Knuckles' head, but the echidna had a better sense of awareness than he anticipated and safely ducked under the blade. Knuckles quickly countered the attack with an uppercut to Yuber's chin, launching the black knight of chaos backward even further.

"I refuse to be defeated by someone so small! Especially this humiliatingly!" Yuber shouted as he got to his feet.

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that, pal." Knuckles said with a smirk. "Now hand over that shard and I'll go a little easier on you."

"Forget it, echidna." Yuber said as he held the shard in his hand. "Bison needs this to pull of what he needs to pull off and-"

That was all Yuber got out before Knuckles jumped at him in a blur of red, swiping the shard from him. This took Yuber completely by surprise. "H-Hey!" He shouted.

Knuckles smirked as he tossed the shard to himself. "Now be a pal and tell us why Bison's collecting shards of MY emerald in the first place." He said.

"Even if I knew, would you actually think I'll TELL you?" Yuber scoffed. "You really are as boneheaded as they say."

"Eh, we'll find out eventually. It's no big loss." Knuckles shrugged as he dove at Yuber and clobbered him in the face with his fist, sending the black knight sprawling out on the floor.

Knuckles quickly fused the shard he had just collected with the others in his inventory, making the resulting shard bigger. He then looked at the group of people he had come with. "I think we should head back to the lobby and meet up with the others in your group." He suggested. "That way, I can collect the other shards and see what kind of people are in your little 'army'."

Blue Mary nodded. "Sounds like a plan. We were going to go back soon, anyway." She replied. "Hopefully, the others were as successful as we were."

With that, the small group of heroes started making their way back to the hotel lobby, ignoring the downed form of Yuber.

**(The Arena)**

With one hand in his pocket, Yamazaki stepped backwards to avoid a huge hammer slamming into the canvas. The hammer's owner, Peggi, didn't look very pleased.

"**HOW DARE YOU AVOID PEGGI'S HAMMER?! IT'S HARD ENOUGH FOR HIM TO KEEP UP WITH YOU WHILE HE'S GOT A LIMP!!!"** Peggi screamed (which was natural for the lizardman). **"SO STOP AVOIDING AND TAKE YOUR BEATING LIKE A MAN!!!"**

Wiggling his finger around in his ear, Yamazaki looked to his right and saw Kathy fighting Wile E. "How the heck do you people put up with this guy all of the time?" He asked.

Kathy glanced his way and shrugged. "You get used to it." She replied as she ducked underneath a boxing glove.

Yamazaki shook his head and ducked as Peggi swung his hammer sideways. Peggi spun around several times on his uninjured foot, unable to stop himself until he had spun around four times.

Sensing an opening, Yamazaki rushed forward and thrust his head at Peggi. However, the attempted headbutt would be turned against him, as Peggi had a rock-hard body. The only thing Yamazaki did was give himself a massive headache.

Seeing his opponent's misfortune, Peggi gave a loud laugh. **"YOU MAKE PEGGI LAUGH WITH YOUR ATTEMPT TO-"**

"Shut up! That screaming is just making my headache worse!" Yamazaki shouted, holding his head.

"**YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN MAKE PEGGI STOP TALKING, PUNY HUMAN?!?!"** Peggi asked. **"THEN YOU ARE IN FOR A-"**

That was all Yamazaki could take. The deranged lunatic rushed the loud lizardman and performed a Guillotine, lunging into the air and grabbing Peggi by the neck on the way up. Yamazaki dragged Peggi across the canvas for a few feet before throwing the large lizard out of the ring.

Peggi landed in the middle of a race in ATV Offroad Fury. His talking created a huge avalanche.

Genjuro blocked a claw attack from Ayame and tried to counter with a slash of his own. Ayame, being a ninja, was a lot quicker than she looked and easily blocked the purple-haired samurai's attack.

A smirk floated across Genjuro's face. "You are a skilled warrior. I haven't seen a ninja like you before." He said.

Ayame's expression remained neutral. "I'll take that as a compliment." She said as she lunged at her opponent and swung her claws at him.

Genjuro stepped back and blocked the attack at the same time. Seeing that Ayame was preparing to attack again, Genjuro stepped to the side as Ayame slashed the air beside him.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Genjuro swung his sword in an upwards arc, intending to slice Ayame cleanly in half. However, at the last second, Ayame turned her head and saw the attack coming. The purple-clad ninja backflipped out of harm's way and landed gracefully on her feet.

Once she was on her feet, Ayame whipped out some of her kunai and threw them at Genjuro. The purple-haired samurai swung his sword a few times, successfully blocking the ninja's weapons. After finishing, he stood in his stance, readying himself for anything the ninja was going to do.

Ayame bared her claws and scanned Genjuro for a potential opening. When she finally spotted one, Ayame rushed at her opponent and raised her claws.

She got about halfway there when a blur of brown and tan zoomed past and collided with her, taking Ayame with it.

Genjuro blinked a couple of times, wondering if Ayame had a trick up her sleeve. However, when Genjuro turned around completely, he found himself staring up into the eyes of a grinning ape.

"What do YOU want, you furry distraction?" Genjuro asked.

Donkey Kong smacked his lips a couple of times before returning to his grin.

Genjuro pulled back his sword. "Answer me before I-"

Donkey Kong cut the assassin short with a huge backhand across the face. Despite the fact that it was a simple backhand, it sent Genjuro out of the ring.

Genjuro landed on a hovering train in Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire. Unfortunately, this particular train was about to sink into the water.

As it turned out, Ayame's attacker had turned out to be Fox McCloud, and the fox's interruption had caused the purple-clad ninja to miss out on her elimination. However, Ayame was finding that Fox was a much faster opponent than Genjuro, as he was able to move and punch from all angles at what seemed like the same time.

Ayame tried to swing her claws at Fox, only to miss entirely as Fox moved again. "Stop doing that, you fool!" She ordered.

"You're fast. I can't give you an opening, because I know you'd use it." Fox replied.

However, because he had to slow down to talk, Fox's point was proven when Ayame lunged at him and kneed him in the face, launching the young pilot backwards.

Ayame gave a smirk behind her mask as she walked over to Fox. "You should learn to keep your mouth shut during a fight." She suggested.

Fox suddenly sprang to life, pulling his legs back while he was on the canvas and launching himself into the air, clear over Ayame. The canine pilot gave the ninja a swift kick to the back, followed by a couple of Blaster shots.

The Blaster shots did nothing to stop Ayame, as she showed no signs of impaired movement when she grabbed Fox and threw him into the canvas. Ayame pulled her claws into the air and thrust them down.

"Not today!" Fox shouted as he rolled to the side and allowed Ayame's claws to strike the canvas. As the ninja girl was distracted, Fox started charging his Fire Fox.

Ayame looked a second too late. Fox blazed past her, sending her into the air with the sheer power of the Fire Fox. Fox jumped into the air after her and kicked her out of the ring.

Ayame landed in Mario Strikers: Charged. However, Diddy Kong had just activated his Trap Card and Ayame found herself getting pulled into a beam of light with a couple of Koopas, taking her off the field.

Fox landed on his feet and looked around, holding his Blaster and scanning for anyone trying to attack him while his back was turned. He saw R. Mika punting Lunar out of the ring (and into Zelda: Adventure of Link; Error annoyed him for ten minutes), but nothing else really of interest. Fox holstered his Blaster again and raced in to start another fight with someone.

Heavy D! was starting to tire out, and he knew it. Even still, he was giving it his all and trying to ward off Link, whom had stepped in to start a fight. D!'s fist bounced off Link's shield, which was then used to strike the boxer in the face.

"I commend you for managing to last as long as you have, but you can't win." Link shook his head. "I am much fresher than you."

"I liked you better when you didn't talk." D! muttered as he attempted another Rolling Soul Driver.

Seeing Link block this attack as well, D! started to contemplate his chances. He'd need strategy to beat someone as fresh and talented as Link, and D! had actually been going along without any real strategy since O'Chunks had been eliminated. Maybe it was time to see if strategy could pay off…

"Look! A decoy!" D! shouted, pointing behind Link.

"Huh?!" Link asked as he turned. "Where?!"

D! took his chance and performed another Soul Flower. This time the attack landed and Link was sent flying into the air. The Hero of Time crashed into the canvas and slowly got to his feet.

"Okay. So you want to play like that, do you?" Link asked. He pulled out his Boomerang. "Then maybe I should employ a few tricks as well.

Link hurled the Boomerang at D!, then rushed ahead of it. Racing past the boxer, Link gave D! a kick, knocking him straight into the path of the oncoming Boomerang. After the Boomerang stunned D! for a second, the boxer suddenly saw that Link was throwing a Bomb at him.

The resulting explosion sent D! into the air and caused him to land face-first into the canvas. D! tried getting up, but found that he was too tired to do it and collapsed.

Link shook his head and approached D!. "You're a good fighter, but you can leave yourself open too long if you're not careful." He said. "Hopefully, you'll keep that in mind for next time."

With that, the Hero of Time picked up D! and tossed him out of the ring, ending the run of the boxer.

D! landed on one end of a bench in Streets of Rage, launching the goon that was sitting on the other end of it into the air like a catapault. Axel and Blaze decided to ignore this and continued walking.

Leona gave Samus Aran a hard kick to the chest. Despite the fact that it didn't hurt the metal-clad bounty hunter, the force from the kick managed to make her stagger backwards a couple of steps.

The blue-haired military woman ripped another grenade earring from her ear and hurled it at Samus. Samus quickly held up her arm cannon to shield herself from the blast, but was caught in the tail end of the resulting explosion and was sent flying backwards.

"Had enough yet?" Leona asked as she approached Samus.

"On the contrary, I'm just getting warmed up." Samus replied as she got to her feet. "You may be faster on your feet, but you seem to forget that I'm got a complete arsenal of weapons at my disposal."

As if to prove her point, Samus launched a rocket from her arm cannon at Leona, but the blue-haired girl sidestepped it. The homing missile instead struck Kid Muscle, whom was coming over to help Leona fight Samus.

"Watch where you're going! You can hurt yourself like that!" Samus taunted.

Leona quickly kicked at Samus again, but the bounty hunter was quick to catch her foot. As Samus shoved Leona away, Kid Muscle jumped in and attempted to grapple her. Samus, more annoyed than anything, clubbed Kid Muscle with her arm cannon to get him to let go of her.

However, this did little to stop Kid Muscle, whom quickly jumped back into action and kicked at Samus' torso. Once again, the attack went unaffected and Kid Muscle was easy pickings for Samus to grab and throw away.

Kid Muscle landed beside Leona and stood up. "How are we going to beat her?" He asked.

Leona's face looked devoid of emotion, but she knew what she had to do. Without taking them off her ears, Leona ripped the pins from her earring grenades and rushed Samus with a roar of anger.

As soon as Leona latched onto Samus, the grenades exploded. Kid Muscle shielded his eyes and watched as the explosion engulfed both Leona and Samus, pelting both women with fire.

As soon as the explosion ended, Samus was flying out of the arena. Leona, amazingly, was still standing, but that didn't last very long as she collapsed onto her face almost right afterwards.

Samus landed in Space Harrier, where she used her cannon to shot down enemy ships.

Kid Muscle looked over Leona's barely-alive body and shook his head. "I need to get her out of here." He said. "I can't believe she just did that…"

With that, Kid Muscle picked up Leona and dropped her just past the ropes, allowing her to fall limply into a portal.

Leona's body landed on a bed in Nemo, the Dream Master, so she got extremely lucky.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

Knuckles scanned the crowd of people is this small band of heroes. He knew that these people would soon be taking Bison and his men head-on, but he honestly wasn't sure of their chances. Currently, the group consisted of Dee Jay Maximum, the Koopinator, Kid USA, Ally Gator, Mickey McFist, Maiagaru, the Kane siblings, Wolfgang Krauser, Kasumi Todoh, J. Maxx, Brian Battler Rawk Hawk, Ky Kiske, Blue Mary, Mickey Rogers, Tiny Tiger and Gutsman.

"Here're the emerald shards that we found, Mr. Knuckles." Cream said, handing Knuckles a large shard of the Master Emerald.

"Thanks, Cream." Knuckles nodded as he fused the shards together, forming half of the Master Emerald. "Okay, so what have we figured out so far?"

"For some reason or another, Bison is collecting shards of the Master Emerald." Ky replied. "Unfortunately we have no idea what he wants them for in the first place."

"However, you can bet it ain't good, mon." Dee Jay pointed out. "When he's planning something, you no it's gonna be big."

"So what're we waiting around HERE for?" Rawk Hawk asked. "Let's go storm that guy's hideout and beat the crap out of him!"

"He's got a small army and I'm not sure of our chances as they are." Knuckles shook his head. "We're going to need more help at the least."

"Can't you get that emerald of yours to help you out magically or something like that?" Brian asked. "I mean, from what I hear, that thing's pretty powerful."

"I don't have enough gem shards. The constructed emerald needs to be bigger for me to get anything out of it." Knuckles shook his head. "There are still a few pieces out in the open according to my radar, but Bison's got his hands on several and I can't get at them."

"How many more do you need to do something with the emerald?" Lilly Kane asked.

"Not a lot. A few more should be good." Knuckles nodded. "But what I just don't get is that there seems to be a large amount of shards in one place and they're moving around the dome and hotel on their own."

"…I think I may know what the problem is."

Everyone turned and saw Xavier Pendragon stagger into the Lobby, looking beat up.

"You're that Xavier guy from the Eternal Champions node, aren't you?" Blue Mary asked. "What happened?"

"There is a beast lumbering around the dome and hotel, absorbing the emerald shards as it goes." Xavier replied.

Knuckles blinked. "I guess that makes sense." He noted. "Do you know how a beast like that would be able to absorb the shards?"

"I have a good idea, because he used to be my nodal companion." Xavier replied darkly.

**(Hotel; 17****th**** Floor)**

Everything was quiet on this particular floor of the hotel, mainly because everyone was down in the dome, watching the tournament. The floor was completely silent…

…Until one of the doors broke down from the inside. A green, spider-like creature emerged from the room and walked down the hallway a few steps before reverting back to the small, green girl that had become it.

Mimi looked at the room she had just exited from before running down the hallway as fast as her legs could carry her. Ash Crimson and Vega emerged from the room and saw Mimi running off.

"After her!" Ash ordered. "I refuse to be outsmarted by a little girl!"

"Said the guy that got his behind handed to him several times last year." Vega said with a cocky smirk behind his mask.

"Shut up!" Ash shouted.

**(The Arena)**

"Dance, partner!" Kathy laughed as she cracked her whip at the feet of Wile E. Coyote. The brown coyote jumped to avoid getting attacked and quickly pulled a stick of dynamite from behind his back.

Kathy however was ready for this and just waited as Wile E. lit the dynamite and threw it at her. Kathy lashed out her whip at the dynamite, wrapping it around the airborne explosive. The young rancher quickly hurled the dynamite back at Wile E. where it exploded the instant it hit his face.

Wile E. was, as usual, reduced to being coated in black soot, which he quickly shook off himself. The brown coyote, towering over his opponent by at least a foot, looked down at Kathy with a cross look.

In spite of this, Kathy grinned. "You think y'all can scare me when everything you do explodes in your face?" She asked.

Wile E. let out a growl and pulled something from behind his back. He hurled it at Kathy, causing it to explode with a flash of light when it struck her.

Kathy let out a cry of surprise as she covered her eyes, but when the light died down, Kathy looked and saw that Wile E. was now wearing a complex-looking jetpack and was hovering high above the canvas.

Looking up at her opponent, Kathy let out a whistle of awe. "How'd ya do that so fast, partner?" She asked.

Wile E., naturally, didn't answer and swooped down at Kathy, grabbing her and lifting her into the air.

Kathy screamed as she was carried upwards, realizing what Wile E. was going to do. Once he was up high enough, Wile E. dropped Kathy, allowing her to start a free-fall towards the canvas at least fifty feet down.

While in midair and screaming in terror, Kathy was still able to formulate a plan and lashed out her whip, managing to snag Wile E.'s foot. Once she saw that she had her target, Kathy yanked her whip with all of her might.

Completely unprepared for this, Wile E. shot down towards the canvas, flew past Kathy and crashed into the canvas headfirst. Kathy, her fall slowed down by her counter attack, landed on her feet, a little shaken but otherwise okay.

Seeing that her whip was still wrapped around Wile E.'s foot, Kathy smirked. "Now yer in for it, partner!" She said as she turned and lashed her whip out towards the side of the ring. Wile E. was pulled off the canvas and was sent flying out of the ring.

However, Wile E. wouldn't be eliminated so easily and activated his jetpack again. As if you were expecting something else to happen, Wile E.'s jetpack exploded, leaving the brown coyote hovering in midair without it. Wile E. blinked a couple of times and looked ahead with a horrified expression before gravity kicked in. Wile E's body fell first, stretching his neck in the usual comedic way before his head followed suit and went down into the elimination portal.

Wile E. fell headlong into Serious Sam, inside a cavern and over a large pool of water. Wile E. fell straight into the water as the three alien judges held up a unanimous score of '0.0' before scampering away giggling.

Peach ducked as a grappling hook soared over her head. The blonde princess quickly jumped to the side as a sai flew past her. Thinking quickly, Peach plucked a vegetable from the canvas and hurled it at her opponent before he got the chance to throw another sai.

Larcen took the vegetable to the face and staggered back. Once he regained his footing, Larcen looked at Peach only to see a frying pan coming at his head.

With the loud and painful sounding clang, Larcen flew backwards and struck the turnbuckle. Peach, seeing a chance at elimination, rushed at him.

Larcen spun around. "I think not, princess." He said as he slid forward with his knee up. Peach took the attack to the face and stepped backwards. This gave Larcen the chance to grab her and throw her onto the canvas.

Peach slowly sat up. "You think you can win with moves like that?" She asked. "All of your moves look so stale!"

"Gimmie a break. I haven't seen any work since the Sega CD." Larcen shrugged. "But I can still tangle with the best of them."

"I guess your success in the ring thus far proves that." Peach replied as she stood up and whipped out her golf club. "But I think I have what it takes to end that streak."

"You're pretty spunky for a constant damsel in distress." Larcen taunted.

Peach's eye twitched. "Oh, that does it!" She said as she stamped closer to Larcen and lifted her golf club into the air. "That was totally a low blow!"

Larcen smirked and raised his arm, blocking Peach's club. "Why is it a low blow when it's the truth?" Larcen asked. "It seems that you can't go two minutes without getting kidnapped."

"Shut up!" Peach shouted, swinging her club harder.

"I mean, seriously." Larcen said as he blocked Peach's attack again (although it hurt a little this time). "Do you take time out of your schedule to allow for a kidnapping?"

"_Stop talking, you creep!"_ Peach said as she swung her club with all her might.

That was exactly the moment Larcen was waiting (and planning) for and he ducked under the swing. Peach's club struck the turnbuckle Larcen was standing against but because it was a steel post, all it did was send a massive vibration through the club. Peach's weapon starting wiggling back and forth before she herself started doing it as well.

As Peach was stunned, Larcen was quick to act as he picked her up and threw her out of the ring.

Peach landed in Sonic Shuffle. Unfortunately, she had landed on a space Eggman had rigged with an explosive.

Larcen smirked. "Man. That worked better than I thought." He said. "Just get her mad and she loses focus instantly."

With that, Larcen turned to prepare to take on someone else in the ring.

However, he found himself staring into the eyes of R. Mika. The blonde wrestler promptly clotheslined him, knocking him to the canvas. R. Mika then grabbed Larcen by the legs and swung him around a few times before hurling him out of the ring as well.

"Dirty tricks shouldn't get you very far." R. Mika shook her head.

Larcen landed in Crash Team Racing. Ripper Roo drove past him, laughing insanely, as he dropped a Nitro Box right beside the gangster.

dusted her hands off. "That takes care of him." She said. "I wonder who I should-"

Suddenly, a loud and sickening crack was heard throughout the arena. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what had happened. Everyone was extremely surprised at what had caused the noise.

Pai Chan was holding her left hand out in the form of a fist, breathing heavily and shaking as she did. Skull Man, his Skull Barrier down, could only look up at Pai with a shocked expression.

"She…She broke through my Skull Barrier…With her _**BARE hand**_…" Skull Man said in shock.

Pai quickly grabbed Skull Man with her right arm and pitched him out of the arena (sending the robot into the node of Maximo, where the lead character couldn't find a way to kill him because he wasn't undead). Once Skull Man was gone, Pai stood in silence for a few seconds…

…Before letting out a pained scream of agony. Pai screamed as she dropped to her knees and clutched her left arm. Everyone suddenly realized that, due to the fact that she had just obliterated an indestructible shield with her bare hand, Pai had actually broken her hand.

Everyone decided to leave the poor girl alone for a bit and resumed their fights. Cammy swung her leg at Iori, but the redhead swerved to the side and countered the move with a punch to the face.

Cammy was sent sprawling, but when she saw Iori approaching her, she performed a Cannon Spike, lifting herself into the air and giving Iori a powerful kick to the chin. This launched Iori several feet away.

In spite of this, Iori chuckled. "My. That was an attack." Iori said as he climbed to his feet. "I'm definitely going to enjoy this."

"It's about time I wiped that smirk off your face, you rocker-wannabe." Cammy said as she rushed at her opponent and kicked at him again.

Iori took two kicks to the face and staggered backwards, then gave another smirk. "That's going to be hard to do, kid." He said as he lashed out his hand, sending a wave of purple flames at Cammy.

Cammy screamed as the flames struck her, sending a searing pain through her body. Cammy flew backwards and landed flat on the canvas. Iori gave another smirk and approached the downed girl, but wasn't expecting her to trip him while she was down.

As Iori crashed into the canvas, Cammy stood up. "You'll have to do a lot better than that to pull one over on me, pal." She warned.

"That's good to know. That shows that you won't be easy to beat." Iori said as he climbed to his feet again.

The two exchanged blows for a bit, sometimes sneaking in a hit or two but mainly blocking attacks. They knew that they would have to finish the fight quickly if they wanted to last the section, so they both wanted to make sure that they were the winner of the fight.

Cammy swung her leg at Iori, but the redhead ducked under the attack and lashed his arm at Cammy's other leg, tripping her. While Cammy was down, Iori smirked triumphantly.

"The battle is mine." Iori said simply as he grabbed Cammy and threw her over the ropes and out of the ring.

Cammy landed in Ikari Warriors, where she helped Ralf and Clark through the level.

Ryu swung his fist, striking Donkey Kong's chest. However, this attack did absolutely nothing except amuse the giant ape a little bit. Ryu grunted and stepped back, reminding himself never to punch DK in the chest again.

"His abs are amazingly tough and his punches have power unlike anything I've ever seen before." Ryu mused. "He seems dim-witted, but maybe that's all an act. Maybe he's a strategic genius and is just making it look like he's an idiot."

Donkey Kong stared in silence for a few seconds, pulled out a banana and pointed at it with a cheeky grin.

"Uh…No thanks." Ryu said.

The giant ape shrugged and ate the banana, tossing the peel behind himself (where Yamazaki slipped on it).

Ryu, seeing an opening, gathered up energy in his hands and lashed out a Fireball. "Maybe this will take him by surprise." He mused.

The Fireball struck DK in the face, causing the ape the scream in pain. Once the fire died down, DK's face was black and he was looking down at Ryu with an angry expression. Donkey Kong beat his chest repeatedly and charged at the martial artist.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea. It looks like all I did was make him mad." Ryu said as he crouched low. "Hopefully, I can still beat him."

Just as the ape reached him, Ryu leapt into the air and started kicking the air, repeatedly kicking Donkey Kong in the face. After the final kick in the attack, Donkey Kong was sent to the canvas.

"Looks like I managed to beat him." Ryu nodded. "Now the biggest question is how I'm going to knock him out of the arena."

Ryu's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when DK stood to his feet, letting out a low growl. The huge ape grabbed Ryu and spiked him into the canvas, stunning him. DK pulled his fist back and started rotating it.

Shaking his head to regain his senses, Ryu looked ahead and his eyes went wide, because he looked at DK just when the giant ape was about to unleash a fully-charged Great Punch.

The impact of the punch was heard throughout the arena and most of the stands. Ryu was sent clear out of the arena with no hope of return.

Ryu landed in the original Street Fighter, where he saw a chance to fight himself during his younger days.

Seeing his opponent gone, DK gave a triumphant smirk before returning to his normal self. The ape, now sporting another grin, turned to look at the remaining fighters in the ring. Pai Chan was tearfully on her feet, trying her hardest to ignore her broken hand. Link looked ready for anything and was holding his shield in front of him in case anyone would rush him. R. Mika, in the fashion of an actual arena fighter, was leaning against one of the turnbuckles to relax herself. Kid Muscle was across the ring, doing the same thing to the turnbuckle opposite R. Mika. Iori looked back and forth between survivors, spotting Nightmare and seeing him as the biggest threat. Fox was spinning his blaster in his hand as he waited for the next wave to start. Kathy rolled up her whip again, readying herself for another fight. Yamazaki rotated his head a couple of times and eyed Athena, whom seemed intent on fighting him.

Hearing the crowd cheering, DK looked up towards the entrance curtain.

FINAL SCORE: (10 votes on the main event; 9 on the side battle)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score

LINK (SSB) (8:2) = 6 (Kizuna Joker, Heavy D!)

KID MUSCLE (UM) (8:2) = 6 (Balrog, Leona)

RAINBOW MIKA (SFA3) (7:3) = 4 (Lunar, Larcen Tyler)

DONKEY KONG (SSB) (7:3) = 4 (Genjuro, Ryu)

IORI YAGAMI (KOF) (7:3) = 4 (Cammy White)

FOX MCCLOUD (SSB) (7:3) = 4 (Ayame)

ATHENA ASAMIYA (KOF) (7:4) = 3 (Davin)

RYUJI YAMAZAKI (FF) (6:4) = 2 (Peggi)

NIGHTMARE (SC) (6:4) = 2 (Wan-Fu)

PAI CHAN (VF) (6:4) = 2 (Skull Man)

KATHY (S3) (6:4) = 2 (Wile E. Coyote)

**(ELIMINATED)**

LARCEN TYLER (EC) (7:5) = 2 (Peach Toadstool)

LEONA (KOF) (5:5) = 0 (Samus Aran)

SKULL MAN (MM) (5:5) = 0 (Goro Daimon)

HEAVY D! (KOF) (7:7) = 0 (Suikoden Joker)

RYU (SFA3) (5:6) = -1

PEACH TOADSTOOL (SSB) (5:6) = -1

WILE E. COYOTE (LT) (5:6) = -1

SAMUS ARAN (SSB) (5:6) = -1

CAMMY WHITE (SFA3) (6:7) = -1

JOKER (S3) (4:6) = -2

LUNAR (TFS) (4:6) = -2

DAVIN ODYSSOMAI (TFS) (4:6) = -2

BALROG (SFA3) (4:6) = -2

AYAME (S3) (4:7) = -3

GENJURO (SS) (4:7) = -3

PEGGI (S3) (3:7) = -4

GORO DAIMON (KOF) (3:7) = -4

WAN-FU (SS) (3:7) = -4

JOKER (KE) (2:8) = -6

BONUS MATCHES:

"**Emerald Fight"**

KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA (StH) _**pounds down**_ YUBER (S3)

6 to 3

**Revenge of the Newcomers**: Athena is the only survivor to last more than one section.


	35. Section Sixteen

Section Sixteen

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Eleven fighters stood in the ring (or sat and ate bananas, in the case of Donkey Kong), but knew that the section wouldn't officially start until there were thirty again. Everyone waited in anticipation for the first fighter of the next wave to come out. Some people were hoping for a challenge while others were hoping for some help from a nodal companion. However, the curtain opened and the next person emerged.

"**HALLEC!" (S3)**

Kathy sighed. "Great. I was hoping my ears would get a rest after Peggi got tossed." She muttered.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"** The tall barbarian screamed at the top of his lungs as he raced down to the ring waving his two battle axes.

Nightmare looked and saw Hallec racing over. The demonic Azure Knight held up Soul Edge and blocked the blow from Hallec's axes. "What do you hope to accomplish, foolish mortal?" Nightmare asked.

"I no stand by as you continue slaughter innocents and stain Earth with blood!" Hellec roared. "You pay for deeds!"

With that, Hallec jumped back and let out another inhuman battle cry.

Nightmare observed his opponent. "He's got a strong soul…This could be interesting."

"**RYO SAKAZAKI!" (KOF)**

Eiji Kisaragi started screaming death threats from the Eliminated Seating as the blonde-haired man emerged from the curtain and strode down to the ring. Ryo did his best to ignore his sworn enemy (as Eiji was getting carted off by security) and instead focused on his current mission.

"Yuri and Robert fell pretty easily. Even father didn't manage to do much damage." Ryo shook his head. "I have a lot to live up to here if I want to avenge my family in this tournament."

However, Ryo was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that he was getting close to the end of the ramp. Ryo promptly fell facefirst into the arena and landed on the canvas.

Up in the Eliminated Seating, Takuma, Yuri and Robert did a collective facepalm.

"**CAPTAIN FALCON!" (SSB)**

_(Forever he will be my hero)_

_(And I'm living up the way!)_

_(And not just only for tonight…)_

_(And now that I'm not just a dreamer)_

_(And I know I've got what he's got!)_

_(And not just only for tonight!)_

The crowd erupted with cheers as Captain Falcon emerged to his theme song from F-Zero GX. Saluting to the crowd, Falcon charged down the ramp at breakneck speeds and leapt in.

Falcon quickly ran over to Donkey Kong. "I'm impressed, DK. You actually managed to eliminate Ryu back there." He nodded. "Maybe there's more to you than meets the eye."

DK simply stood there, cleaning his ear and smacking his lips.

"You may wanna watch out, though." Falcon replied. "While I was up there in the Ready Room, someone else isn't going to take too kindly to you eliminating Ryu."

"**SAGAT!" (SFA3)**

"And there he is, now!" Falcon said as he turned back to DK. "Look, if anyone asks, I was talking to you about the after-party!"

With that, Falcon was off, leaving nothing in between DK and the tall, bald man coming over with a furious look on his face.

"You are in for a world of hurt, my friend." Sagat said, narrowing his good eye. "I've been waiting for a fight with Ryu for a long time and I certainly wasn't expecting someone like you to take that chance away."

DK blinked and raised an eyebrow. Was this human talking to him?

"You may be a stupid ape that I otherwise wouldn't give a lick of attention to, but you made the wrong man mad." Sagat continued, pulling his arms back and gathering energy. "Let's see how you stand up to this!"

"And now…Mystery Fighter…Number…**Thirty-One!**"

"**PYRAMID HEAD!" (Silent Hill)**

The audience near the entrance ramp screamed in fear again as the inhuman creature emerged from the curtain. The huge, brown pyramid helmet looked like it weighed nothing to the dirty and bloody human-like being as it dragged its huge sword down to the ring.

Pyramid Head finally landed in the ring. All of the females in the ring wisely chose to stay away from it, but Link stepped forward, a determined look on his face.

"I've faced beings ten times worse than you, spawn of evil." Link said as his eyes narrowed. "Do your worst."

Pyramid Head, not one to be intimidated, pulled its huge sword into the air and swung it down at the hero of time.

Up in the Eliminated Seating, Hell's Chef's red eyes deepened as he clenched his fists. The others sitting around him quickly scooted a little further away from him.

"**SHADOW MAN!" (MM)**

Being another popular Robot Master, Shadow Man received a much warmer reception than some of the others did. Still, Shadow Man paid it no mind and raced down to the ring silently, clutching a ninja star in his hand.

Seeing an easy elimination, Shadow Man landed in the ring and made a beeline for Pai Chan, whom was still clutching her broken arm, but no longer crying. However, Pai saw Shadow Man coming and swung her good arm, striking the robot in the face.

"If you think that I'm going to go down so easily, you've got another thing coming." Pai said through a tear-stained face.

"You have a broken arm. You can't continue." Shadow Man shook his head.

"I can manage." Pai replied. "I've pulled through in worse situations."

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"So you're saying that this Trident guy from your node is what's absorbing the shards of the Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

Xavier nodded. "I've seen what he's become with my own eyes. The power from that shard has turned him into some kind of monster." He replied.

"How do you think it happened?" Kid USA asked.

"Now that I know what that gem is, I know exactly what caused this to happen. Trident is a being created with ancient Atlantean technology, and is capable of some magical abilities that even I cannot duplicate." Xavier replied. "I take it that the Master Emerald is just as ancient as Atlantis."

"If not more." Knuckles replied. "And it's got near-infinite power when all the shards are together. How else do you think it can keep my island afloat in the air?"

"Well, here's what I think happened. When Trident picked up the shard of such an ancient and powerful gem, it clashed with his natural ancient technology." Xavier replied. "The Atlantean and Echidna powers and technology merged into one, forming a creature whose sole purpose now is to get stronger."

"By collecting the shards of the Master Emerald." Blue Mary nodded. "It makes perfect sense."

"Then when do-" Billy started to say.

That's when the doors to the dome burst open, revealing a huge, green monstrosity that lumbered into the lobby and towards the group. The being had huge muscles and was now more than twelve feet tall due to all of the shards it had absorbed. In fact, if it weren't for the familiar headgear the being was wearing, it would have been impossible to tell if it was actually Trident.

"Holy crap!! Is THAT what we're up against?!" Ally Gator asked.

"I'm afraid so." Xavier shook his head. "He can sense the power of the Master Emerald coming from the shards you've collected."

"How can we stop this thing?!" Rawk Hawk asked.

"We can't!" Knuckles shook his head.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked as one.

"The only thing that can defeat that thing is the power of the Master Emerald and I don't have enough shards to pull off anything with it!" Knuckles replied.

"Well, what do you propose we do now?!" Mickey Rogers asked.

"**CHARGE, MEN!!!"** A new voice roared.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"** Another voice screamed.

Two small beings leapt into view and attacked the creature with blunt objects several times. Everyone instantly recognized them.

"Get back in your place, maggot!!" The Servbot yelled at the transformed Trident. "Have you no shame?!"

Annoyed at the antics of the two, Trident swatted the Servbot and Rabbid off of him.

"What do you two think you're doing?!" Lilly Kane shouted.

The Servbot smirked. "Providing a distraction, civilian." He replied. "Now!!"

Trident looked over his shoulder and saw Gadget Z holding a huge rocket launcher aimed right at him.

"Oh my god!! Metal Gear!!!" Gadget Z shouted as he fired a rocket at Trident. _**"BLARRRRRRRRGH!!!!"**_ The rocket struck Trident, knocking him backwards and away from the group.

"I can't believe we just got saved by three little psychos." Koopinator shook his head.

"The point is that they've stalled him!" Knuckles said. "Everyone follow me! Let's regroup and get out of here!"

Everyone quickly left the lobby, followed by the Servbot, Rabbid and Gadget Z. Once they were gone, Trident stood up. The blow from the rocket had thrown his concentration off, so he couldn't pick up the energy from the large shard anymore. Trident turned and lumbered off to find another one.

**(The Arena)**

"**CHARLOTTE!" (SS)**

The Frenchwoman emerged from the curtain to a loud cheer. Charlotte waved to the crowd a couple of times before she made her way down to the arena.

Yamazaki saw her come over to him and gave a smirk. "You looking for something, toots?" He asked.

Charlotte instantly had her sword out and was pointing it directly at Yamazaki's throat. "I'm looking to take you out, you scum." She said. "People like you make me sick."

Yamazaki laughed and lashed out his arm, snapping it off of Charlotte's forehead and stunning her long enough to make her stagger back. "Good, because the feeling is very mutual, lady." He replied.

Shaking her head, Charlotte readied herself. "You'll pay for that one." She said darkly.

"**GORDON BOMAN!" (KE)**

Scratching his hairy chest, the huge cop marched down to the ring, his hand on his tonfas.

Gordon saw Iori beating on Ryo and made his way over, eyes narrowed. "That's no way to treat a downed man, pal." He warned, getting Iori's attention. "I'm not afraid to fight dirty to get that message through to you."

Iori gave a smirk. "A cop as large as Chang Koehan. Not only is that amusing, it's somewhat ironic." He mused. Ryo Sakazaki was seen crawling away from him, but Iori seemed to forget about him. "So you think you can show me how to fight?"

"Indeed. You think you can take me on?" Gordon asked, getting into his stance.

"Please. You're just a bigger target." Iori scoffed, but kept his smirk as he got into his stance.

"**BLAZEMAN!" (FT)**

Scanning the ring for opponents, Blazeman raced down to the ring and leapt in, starting his run through the tournament for the second time.

Landing in the ring, Blazeman spotted Kathy over to the side. Walking over Ryo Sakazaki's downed form, Blazeman went over to the ranch girl.

"Y'all want something?" Kathy asked suspiciously.

"A fight, for the most part." Blazeman said with a smirk. "That was a pretty impressive elimination you did on Wile E. Coyote. You think you can take me on and try to improve on it?"

Kathy smirked. "Ya think little ol' me can't beat y'all?" She asked, readying her whip. "Then just let me show ya what I've got!"

"**POTEMKIN!" (GG)**

The huge mountain of man emerged from the curtain and rushed down to the ring, leaping in normally.

Fox McCloud looked up and saw Potemkin coming down. His eyes snapped open. "Get out of the way!!" He screamed as he raced off to find someplace safer to stand.

Potemkin hit the canvas, causing everything in the arena to fly off the ground for a couple of seconds. Looking around, Potemkin saw Sagat exchanging blows with Donkey Kong (although DK was blocking everything as if playing patty-cake with Sagat's fists). The huge man made his way over, towering over even Sagat.

Sagat suddenly noticed the larger man. "You looking for something?" He asked. "I'm a bit busy."

"You're fighting an ape that doesn't even seem to know you're attacking him." Potemkin pointed out. "How is that busy?"

"I'd rather not say." Sagat sighed.

"**SHERMIE!" (KOF)**

The males of the audience went wild as the redhead woman emerged from the curtain. A tune playing through her head, Shermie made her way down to the ring and leapt in gracefully despite the fact that the bangs of her hair were covering her eyes.

Athena saw her come in and quickly rushed over. "How are you still alive?" She asked Shermie. "We all saw you and your team dead."

"I'm certainly not complaining." Shermie replied with a shrug. "So what's the first order of business? Getting the girl with the broken hand out of here?"

Athena looked over at Pai and saw that she was handling Shadow Man well enough with just one hand. "I'm not sure. It doesn't look like she's losing speed…"

Shermie nodded. "Then I think I may just go over and fight that Captain Falcon fellow over there." She said as she walked off.

"**MUSAFAR!" (GF)**

_(I'm not light on my feet)_

_(Now I clank and I squeak)_

_(But my voice sounds the same when I speak)_

_(My hand looks like aluminum foil…)_

_(Does this mean that I need a tune-up or a change of oil?)_

The robotic fighter of Galaxy Fight emerged from the curtain and made his way down to the ring to a surprisingly warm reception. "Metalhead", a song from the Donkey Kong cartoon, was playing through the speakers.

_(I'm a Metalhead. A Metalhead. A Metalhead. A Metalhead.)_

_(I'm a Metalhead. A Metalhead. A Metalhead. A Metalhead!)_

Kid Muscle watched Musafar come in and rushed over. "A robot fighter?" He asked. "This guy can't be as bad as fighting Warsman."

Musafar gave Kid Muscle a hard punch, sending the wrestler across the ring. Kid Muscle quickly got up and wiped his mouth off with his fist.

"Okay. I stand corrected. This could be good." Kid Muscle said as he rushed at Musafar.

"**RICO!" (S3)**

"Kathy!" The stout girl called out as she raced down to the ring with her hammer in tow.

"Rico, over here!" Kathy said, blocking a blow from Blazeman.

"You think we can team up like we did last year?" Rico asked. "I felt a little better knowing that I had a partner then."

Kathy grinned. "Sure thin, gal-pal Gimmie a hand with this guy, will ya?" She asked, pointing at Blazeman.

"Of course!"

"I still can't get over the fact that that kid is a _girl_…" Blazeman muttered as he held up his arm to block a swing from Rico's hammer.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Despite the fact that he was eliminated from the competition, Bowser felt elated. Sure, he didn't win, but he had managed to do a heck of a better job in the ring than Mario did, and that was reward enough for him.

"I'm not sure how well that cowardly brother of his did, not that it matters to me." Bowser shrugged. "The fact that even he did better than Mario is all the more a reason to make fun of him when I see him."

Bowser suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye. At closer inspection, he saw that it was a green gem shard sitting against the wall.

"Hello. What's this?" Bowser asked aloud as he picked up the shard. "Man. This thing's pretty shiny. Maybe I can turn it into a couple of decorative stones for a statue at my castle…"

"Actually, we'll be taking that shard."

Bowser turned and saw two Mortal Kombat sorcerers, Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, coming over. Shang Tsung was holding an orb of green fire-like energy in his hand and Quan Chi was brandishing his weapons.

He may have not been the brightest bulb in the box, but Bowser knew why these two wanted the shard. "You guys are working for that Bison creep, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Pretty sharp for an overgrown turtle." Shang Tsung said with a snide smirk.

"Hand over the shard and maybe we won't take for soul." Quan Chi said.

"Well, let me think about it for a se-No." Bowser said as he pocketed the shard (where he had put it, the sorcerers would never know). "You want it that badly, then fight through me. I've been itching for a fight ever since I was tossed."

"That'll be the last mistake you'll ever make, fool." Shang Tsung replied as he got into his stance. "You've outnumbered."

Bowser gave a toothy grin. "But not out-powered." He said. "Bring it on, you putzes!"

**(The Arena)**

"**MAXIMA!" (KOF)**

K' and Kula watched from the Eliminated Seating as their Canadian cyborg friend made his way down to the ring. Maxima rotated his arm a couple of times before stepping into the ring.

R. Mika saw him come in and bounded over. "I've heard that you're one heck of a powerful fighter." She said. "What say we go toe-to-toe for a bit?"

Maxima smirked. "Okay, but I'll have you know that I'm a lot stronger than I look." He said.

"I once beat Zangief in a street fight." R. Mika said with a smirk.

The smirk vanished from Maxima's face. So did the colour.

"**CRONOS!" (BR)**

The tan-skinned, white-haired prettyboy stood outside the curtain and scanned the ring.

"Doesn't look so bad." Cronos said as he unfolded his arms. "I can have half these people beaten in no time."

With that, Cronos engulfed himself in a white light. Those unfamiliar with him stared in shock at what he had become. These people were half-expecting Cronos to turn into something majestic or powerful.

Instead, what they got was a little penguin about one-third the size of Cronos himself. In his penguin form, Cronos slid down the ramp on his stomach and leapt into the ring.

Ironically, this transformation made Cronos a lot quicker, and he was across the ring in a flash, kicking Captain Falcon in the face.

"What the?! Where'd you come from?!" Captain Falcon asked.

Shermie couldn't help but giggle. "That's kind of cute." She noted.

"**VICTOR!" (DS)**

The Frankenstien-like robot came out and made his way down to the ring, electricity running through the two antennae on his head.

The first thing Victor did when he landed in the ring was go over to the fight Nightmare was having with Hallec. When he got close enough, Victor swung his huge hand and gave the Azure Knight a hard punch to the face.

Nightmare growled as he recovered. "So another one wants to throw away his…" He trailed off when he realized something critical. "Wait…He doesn't have a soul?! How am I supposed to feed on something without a soul?!"

Victor smirked. "I think I may have just uncovered your weak point." He said.

"You do good job." Hallec said. "We fight demon now?"

"Yes. We fight demon."

"**ETERNAL CHAMPION!" (EC)**

The crowd cheered as the Eternal Champion came out from behind the curtain, his glowing blue face and hands being the most prominent parts of his body considering that he was wearing traditional robes.

"Not much success thus far, but Xavier managed an elimination and Larcen did fairly well." The Champion nodded as he stepped into the arena. "I'd say that it's about time to show these people what our node is capable of."

The Champion saw Pyramid Head and made his way over. "I can sense that you are a being of pure evil, demon." He said. "While I'm not saying that you're the only pure evil one in the tournament, you are still far too dangerous to be left alone."

"Good. Some help." Link sighed with relief. "I was wondering if I would get out of this alive."

"Step back, boy. This thing can't kill me. You are but a mortal." The Champion said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Link said as he walked off.

"**TOPPO!" (S3)**

The silent juggler was tossing a few juggling balls and rings to himself as he looked around the ring. Putting the objects he was juggling away, Toppo made his way down to the ring and stepped in.

Link was walking away from the fight between Pyramid Head and the Eternal Champion when the Master Sword yanked him in Toppo's direction. "W-What?! What just happened?!" He asked.

Toppo saw this and walked over, his eyebrow raised in curiosity.

The closer Toppo got, the wilder the Master Sword shook. "What the heck's going on with this thing?!" He asked. "It's never acted this way before!"

Toppo, however, seemed to have a good idea. Because the silent juggler had wielded the Master Sword for a good portion of the previous tournament, the sword seemed torn as to who was the owner. However, Toppo wasn't about to let Link know that.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**WARIO!" (SSB)**

Wario gave a hearty laugh as he slapped his belly. The crowd went wild as Wario waddled down to the ring and jumped in without a second thought. This was his second time in this tournament and he had a blast the first time, so now he figured that it would only be better.

Yamazaki looked down at the overweight smasher coming over and ducked under a sword swing from Charlotte. "You think you can give a pal a hand?" He asked.

"I ain't your pal, buddy." Wario said before eyeing Charlotte. "But I'll give you a hand because you look like ya need it."

"It means no difference. Two scum helping each other is the same as fighting one scum on his own." Charlotte shook her head. "I won't lose to the likes of you two and I won't rest until I take the both of you down!"

"She likes to hear herself talk, doesn't she?" Wario asked.

"I was going to ask you that." Yamazaki replied. The two shared a laugh before rushing Charlotte together.


	36. Section Sixteen Results

Section Sixteen Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The arena was a danger zone and everyone knew it.

If the arena just had Nightmare or just had Pyramid Head, it wouldn't have been that bad. But now that the two beings of pure evil were in the arena at the same time, the others were either steering clear of them or trying to eliminate them.

Victor was managing to fend of Nightmare easily enough, considering that he didn't hold a soul in his artificial body. Needless to say, this infuriated Nightmare, and the fact that there was a very loud barbarian helping the bulky monster made things even more annoying.

"You worms think you can take me out simply by double-teaming me?!" Nightmare asked. "You're only delaying your imminent demise!"

"We've already proved that you can't take the soul from a soulless being." Victor countered. "You need to admit that we have an advantage here."

"It makes no difference! I'll just throw you from the arena!" Nightmare shouted as he charged.

Link was having a heck of a hard time trying to fight, because the Master Sword would always be drawn to the silent juggler known as Toppo for reasons Link still couldn't understand.

"Why is this happening?!" Link asked. "The Master Sword's never behaved like this before!" He struggled to lift the Master Sword up so he could block a blow from Potemkin, but only barely managed to do it.

Toppo ducked under a kick from Shermie and watched as the Master Sword continued to struggle against Link's grip.

"You know what's up with that sword, don't you, dearie?" Shermie asked with a smirk. "Care to tell me what it is?"

Toppo, being Toppo, shook his head and threw one of his juggling balls against Shermie's forehead, knocking her backwards a couple of steps.

"Okay. Poor choice of question." Shermie muttered.

A small, black penguin zipped around the feet of several of the fighters on it's belly, knocking over a few of them (Fox, Rico, Kid Muscle and Ryo) on his way across the arena. However, the penguin looked back as he was sliding forward and wasn't looking where he was going. The penguin slammed into something hard, hitting itself in the head.

Maxima looked down at the penguin, whom had just ran into his metallic leg, as it turned back into Cronos, whom was sitting on the canvas, rubbing his head. "You really thought you could trip a man of metal in the form of a penguin?" He asked.

"If I say no, would you believe me?" Cronos asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not."

"I thought so."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"For your sake I hope that you haven't invited any more demonic, murderous beings to the tournament." Unknown1 threatened SSBFreak. "We've already had Nemesis, Hell's Chef, Nightmare and now Pyramid Head."

"No! I swear that Pyramid Head was the last one!" SSBFreak assured. "The next Mystery Fighter is a normal person!"

"Good." Unknown1 said. "Who's coming out, anyway?"

Unknown1 inspected the clipboard of fighters and his eyes widened. "You call THAT normal?!" He demanded.

Tinyrocket inspected the clipboard. "Hey, you have to admit that it's way more normal than some of the other Mystery Fighters." He pointed out.

"Quit taking his side!"

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

The team of fighters had managed to elude the mutated Trident for now and had taken refuge in the hotel lounge to regroup. Needless to say, everyone was still surprised at the turn of events.

"Who are you guys?" Cream asked the three newcomers that had possibly saved the rest of their lives.

"They call me…Yellow-skinned wacky man!" Gadget Z piped up.

"Please don't try to understand him." The Servbot shook his head. "I admit that I am to blame for his current condition." The Rabbid nodded rapidly, making a rattling noise as he did.

"Well, the point is that you came at a great time." Xavier explained. "I'm not sure if we would have lasted much longer."

"So, Knuckles. Why can't we use that Master Emerald to fight off that thing?" Blue Mary asked.

"I don't have enough pieces to fight it." Knuckles shook his head. "As it stands now, the emerald won't be capable of any magic until it's more complete."

"Gravity cat not amused." Gadget Z explained randomly. He was ignored.

"So we CAN fight it, then?" Mickey Rogers asked hopefully.

"If I can collect a few more shards of the emerald, it will be enough to give out the power needed to counter Trident." Knuckles explained. "If we can manage to defeat Trident, I'll be able to remove the shards he's already absorbed and hopefully restore the emerald to normal."

"So how long do you think it would take us to collect the right amount of shards?" Ky Kiske asked.

"Long enough to know you've got a pretty mouth! INCOMING!" Gadget Z shouted as he jumped up and kicked Ky in the face with one of his wheels.

"Not long. From the looks of things, I only need four more shards." Knuckles explained. "Listen. We need to find those shards."

"But we need to take out Bison." Koopinator reminded. "We still don't know what he's planning."

"He can wait. Having Trident wandering the dome the way he is makes him way too dangerous to be left alone." Knuckles informed. "He's probably already scared a few people half to death."

**(The Arena)**

Charlotte swung her sword at Yamazaki, but the thug simply yanked his dagger from his pocket and blocked the blow with it. Grinning like a madman, Yamazaki gave Charlotte a headbutt, knocking her away from him.

The blonde knight staggered backwards a couple of steps and shook her head to regain her senses. She was about to rush Yamazaki again when Wario jumped in and gave her a hard kick to the head.

"You two stop this!" Charlotte ordered. "Joining forces beat me won't help you!"

"You keep telling yourself that, lady." Yamazaki grinned. "I deal with Hon-Fu on a daily basis and he's ten times worse than you are."

"And you'd be surprised at the things I deal with on a daily basis." Wario added. "My fights with Mario get pretty intense."

Charlotte narrowed her eyes and slashed her sword a few times, creating a shape in midair. Said shape was sent flying straight into Wario's face. Yamazaki looked back at Wario, then at Charlotte.

"…That's a new one on me." Yamazaki stated. "It takes a lot to blow my mind, but I have to say that came pretty close."

While Yamazaki was distracted, Charlotte lunged at the thug and swung her sword again. Yamazaki kept using his dagger to block the blows and the two exchanged attacks for a few seconds.

Wario suddenly jumped in and performed a shoulder-ram, plowing into Charlotte and knocking her back. Wario dusted his hands off as Charlotte climbed to her feet.

"If we don't take her out now, she may get the better of us." Yamazaki pointed out.

Wario paused for a few seconds, then smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"Why the heck not?" Yamazaki asked.

The two promptly turned around to face their backs to Charlotte, then waved their behinds at her. _"Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-naaaaah!"_ The two taunted.

Charlotte's eyes widened, then narrowed. The blonde knight rushed forward and swung at the two, but Yamazaki was quick to act and lashed out his hand, snapping it against Charlotte's forehead as Wario backed away. This stunned Charlotte for a little bit, but she looked in Wario's direction when she heard an engine revving up.

Wario was now riding atop a motorcycle and was barreling towards her, grinning like a maniac. Wario drove right over Charlotte, nearly flattening her, before jumping off the bike (which crashed into Musafar and exploded; the robot didn't notice).

"Is she down?" Yamazaki asked, kicking Charlotte's side with his foot.

"Yep. Now how do we figure out who eliminates her?" Wario asked.

Yamazaki held out his fist. "Evens."

Wario smirked and held out his own fist. "Odds."

"SHOOT!" The two shouted as one and displayed a combined number of five fingers. Wario grinned, picked up Charlotte's prone form and chucked her out of the ring.

Charlotte landed in a field. While this may have been good because she was unconscious, this left her unprepared for the small army of Advance Wars tanks that were coming straight at her.

Victor slammed a huge fist into the side of Nightmare's head, making the Azure Knight stagger to the side a couple of steps. Hallec took the opportunity presented to him and swung one of his battle axes, but the demonic soul-stealer quickly snapped to attention and blocked the blow with his sword.

"We're getting to him." Victor explained. "Just keep at it and we'll beat him before too long."

"We beat sadistic creature and protect land!!" Hallec roared. "He no kill anyone else!!"

"You're getting irritating, you puny mortal!" Nightmare shouted at Hallec. "If I didn't have to worry about the machine with no soul, I'd have already taken yours!"

"Keep you attention focused." Victor pointed out as he kicked Nightmare in the head. "You'll do better."

Nightmare growled, grabbed Hallec and threw him away before turning back to Victor. "There. Now you have my full attention." He said coldly.

Hallec hit the canvas and rolled on his side for a little bit before climbing to his feet. "You pay for low blow, demon!!" Hallec roared.

"Ugh! Keep it down!"

Hallec turned and saw Sagat and Donkey Kong standing close to where Hallec had landed, holding their ears. It became clear that they were in the middle of their fight before Hallec had interrupted them.

Sagat stood at his full height, managing to stand taller than the already-tall barbarian by a couple of inches. "Some of us have a hard enough time concentrating on our fights without having to listen to your loud rants!" He ordered.

"Funny man with no shirt think he can talk that way to me?" Hallec asked. "I have you know I strongest warrior in clan! I easily take you apart, then go fight demon again! **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**"

Sagat held his ears in pain at Hallec's loud battle cry before he decided that he had enough. Grabbing Hallec, Sagat turned and pitched him over the ropes and out of the ring.

Hallec landed in Pokemon, where his inhuman battle cry proved to be an effective weapon against almost all monsters.

Victor watched Hallec getting tossed and shook his head. "I'm not surprised to see him getting eliminated so early." He mused as he kicked at Nightmare's sword, blocking an attempted swing from the Azure Knight.

"Well, now the playing field has been leveled!" Nightmare laughed. "Without the added distraction, I'll have no problem taking you apart piece by piece!"

"And at the same time, it'll be much easier to fight you without having to worry about you stealing the soul of an ally." Victor countered as he swatted Nightmare across the face.

Nightmare growled and swung his sword again, slashing Victor in the arm. "You prosthetic fool! You really think a machine is capable of defeating the Azure Knight?!" He challenged.

"I've fought Pyron and Jedah in the past." Victor pointed out. "You're not much worse than them."

"Then let's see if you change your mind when I impale you on my sword!" Nightmare roared as he shoved Soul Edge straight at Victor's torso. The machine fighter grabbed Soul Edge before it could have the chance to run his through.

"Let go, you fool!" Nightmare ordered.

"You really think that's going to work?" Victor asked with a smirk as he engulfed himself with electricity, sending a huge jolt of lightning through Soul Edge and through Nightmare. The Azure Knight roared in pain as Victor stopped his attack. Once Victor ceased, Nightmare crumpled to the canvas in a head.

"Some Azure Knight." Victor mused with a smirk as he pitched Nightmare's prone form out of the ring.

Nightmare fell headlong into the middle of the desert in Super Mario Bros. 3, getting his head stuck in the sand. The Azure Knight screamed death threats as he futilely tried to get his head un-stuck.

Back in the ring, Victor turned in time to see Athena Asamiya sending Shadow Man out of the ring with a rising uppercut (sending the robot master into Tenchu, where being a robot put him at a disadvantage in the stealth department).

Pai Chan was really trying to fend off Captain Falcon as best as she could, but her broken hand was really impeding her process. Still, Pai wasn't one to give up easily, and wasn't about to let a broken hand stop her (she still remembered the original UVR, where Chun-Li scored multiple eliminations even after one of her arms had been hacked off).

The Chinese woman saw Falcon lunging at her in a Raptor Boost, and this made Pai rush to the side to avoid the blow. Falcon swung his flaming uppercut at nothing but air now that Pai wasn't there, and the F-Zero pilot received a hard kick to the side of the face while he was recovering from his failed move.

Rubbing his jaw, Falcon looked at Pai. "You've got a broken hand, kid. You can't continue." He pointed out.

"Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't continue!" Pai insisted. "This isn't even my good hand!"

As if to prove her point, Pai rushed forward and lashed out the palm that wasn't broken. Falcon swerved to the side and allowed the palm to slip past his head. Captain Falcon quickly spun on one foot and kicked her in the side of the head, knocking her away from him.

Although the captain's attack hurt Pai, it did little to slow her down. The Chinese woman quickly got to her feet and rushed Falcon again. Ducking under another kick from Falcon, Pai grabbed him by the collar using her unbroken hand. Pai surprised Falcon by throwing him over her shoulder with just one hand, sending him rolling on the canvas for a few feet.

Falcon groaned as he got to his feet. "If you fight like this with just one hand, I'd hate to think what you fight like at full strength." He noted.

Once again, Falcon rushed his opponent, whom stood in place, anticipating anything the pilot would throw at her. Falcon shoved his elbow at Pai, but the Chinese girl was quick to block the attempted attack. However, she wasn't quick enough to avoid the kick to the stomach that followed right afterwards.

Pai flew backwards a few feet, but managed to stagger back into a standing position, the wind knocked out of her. Falcon took this as an opportunity and raced up to Pai, pulling his fist back. "Falcon…"

"_**PUNCH!!!"**_

The audience went ballistic as a flame shaped like a bird engulfed Falcon's fist, striking Pai with his trademark and most powerful attack. The Chinese girl went flying straight out of the arena.

Pai landed on a subway in Final Fight. Seeing Cody, Guy and Hagger race through the train, beating up thugs, Pai went over to a bench and sat down to watch the carnage.

Falcon dusted his hands off. He hated eliminating an injured girl like that, but she was incredibly stubborn and probably wouldn't have been eliminated any other way. Falcon turned to see R. Mika hurling Rico out of the ring (and into Hammerin' Hero, where she assisted the main character in his quest) and decided that she was probably the biggest threat, racing over to challenge her.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Three shouts were heard in this particular hallway, but they were very different shouts. One was a shout of laughter and the other two were shouts of pain as they were attacked with a shell loaded with spikes.

Bowser felt that taking the two evil sorcerers from Mortal Kombat was good exercise for him. Neither Shang Tsung nor Quan Chi had managed to inflict very much damage themselves, leaving Bowser to deal out all of the pain since the fight for the emerald shard had started.

"You guys are the main villains of Mortal Kombat?" Bowser asked as he easily blocked a punch from Quan Chi with his forearm. "Man. If I invaded your world, I'd probably have taken over by now."

"How is this fool beating us so badly?!" Shang Tsung growled as he started to gather up some green energy in his hands. "We've never had this much trouble with an opponent in one-on-one fights and he's winning against the both of us combined!"

"Just keep at him. We're bound to find a weak point sooner or later." Quan Chi said. "I'll distract him and you take his soul."

"You think I'm going to let a couple of pansy sorcerers covered with makeup steal my soul?" Bowser asked. "You shmucks have another thing coming!"

Quan Chi raced at Bowser, whom in turn raced at him. As if you were expecting something else to happen, Bowser's unstoppable power was far too much for Quan Chi to overcome and the koopa king easily steamrolled over the bald sorcerer.

This left Shang Tsung open for attack, and Bowser was quick to drive his head into the sorcerer's midsection, stopping the soul-stealing spell. Shang Tsung flew into the far wall and landed on the floor.

"Look, this can all be avoided if you just hand over that shard." Quan Chi said.

"You ain't exactly winning, so you're not really in the position to be making that sort of statement." Bowser said with a grin. "Instead, I should be saying that this could all have been avoided if you putzes hadn't stupidly decided to start a fight with a guy that outclasses you in strength."

Quan Chi growled and drew his swords. "I'll make you eat those words!" He shouted and he lunged at Bowser with the intent of taking off the koopa's head.

However, while Quan Chi was in midair, Bowser had pulled his head back and gave the sorcerer a massive headbutt, sending the already-knocked-out Quan Chi straight into the wall.

Seeing his partner unconscious, Shang Tsung growled and got into his stance. "We need that shard. You'll pay for that!" He said as he hurled a green fireball at Bowser.

Bowser grunted in annoyance as he swatted the fireball out of the way. "Never give me orders." He said. "I've never really been a follower."

With that, Bowser gave Shang Tsung a hard punch to the face, sending the sorcerer into the wall again. Shang Tsung crumpled to the floor beside his partner, unconscious.

Bowser grinned as he put the shard away and lumbered off down the hallway. "It's going to take more than that to get rid of me." He mused to himself. "Bison should know better than that."

**(The Arena)**

It had taken Ryo a bit, but he had managed to regain his concentration and was managing to hold his own against Blazeman, whom had challenged him a few minutes after entering the ring.

Ryo Sakazaki shoved his hands forward, launching a fireball at Blazeman. The brown-haired young man jumped to the side and lashed out his yoyo, bouncing it off Ryo's head. The blonde fighter was quick to act and leapt at Blazeman, kicking him in the head.

Staggering to the side, Blazeman snapped to attention and drew his sword. "Looks like I'm slipping. I let my guard down there." He noted.

"Is that an insult?" Ryo asked. "Cause it sounds like an insult."

Blazeman didn't answer, but instead lunged forward and swung his sword at Ryo. The young man quickly dodged the blow and struck Blazeman in the face with his palm. Blazeman stepped back, but recovered in time to see Ryo's fist coming at his head.

"Not today!" Blazeman shouted as he ducked under the punch and kicked Ryo in the stomach, launching him back.

Ryo landed on his feet and slid backwards a few paces before coming to a halt. Not wanting to give up so easily, Ryo rushed Blazeman again, dodging another swing of a sword as he did. Ryo swung his fist, landing an uppercut to Blazeman's jaw, sending the younger man flying backwards, landing on his back.

"Had enough yet?" Ryo asked, though still on the defense just in case Blazeman had another plan.

Blazeman smirked as he climbed to his feet. "Actually, I'm nowhere NEAR done." He said as he rushed Ryo and struck him with a yoyo, making the blonde man stagger to the side, holding his face.

Taking the opportunity, Blazeman jumped at Ryo and kicked him in the back, knocking him to the canvas. While Ryo was down, Blazeman lifted his sword into the air, but wasn't expecting Ryo to kick at him while he was down. The sword was forced out of Blazeman's hands and he was pushed him backwards a couple of steps.

As Blazeman was recovering, Ryo got to his feet and approached the forum member, preparing to knock him out with a punch to the face.

That's when Blazeman snapped to attention and saw the attack coming. Grabbing Ryo's fist, Blazeman pushed it away, forcing Ryo backwards. Blazeman rushed the stunned Ryo and gave him a hard kick to the chin, sending the blonde fighter out of the arena.

Ryo landed in Mario Strikers: Charged. Unfortunately, he was standing in front of a Kritter goalie, in the path of five Megastrike shots from Diddy Kong. This would hurt tremendously.

Iori Yagami ducked under a juggling ball thrown by Toppo. The big-nosed bard rushed the red-haired orochi, attempting a kick to the face. Iori saw the attack coming and drove his head into the oncoming juggler's stomach, forcing Toppo back and knocking the wind out of him.

"I admire your determination. Simply coming at me the way you are is quite the feat for a simple juggler." Iori noted. "However, it's also extremely stupid."

Toppo, being Toppo, didn't answer. He simply leapt at Iori again, clocking the redhead in the face while he was distracted. Iori growled and engulfed his hand in a purple fire, launching it at Toppo.

The flames quickly reached Toppo and blasted him with a powerful energy, launching him backwards a little bit. Landing on his back, Toppo rolled backwards into a crouching position, one hand clutching a juggling ball to prepare for throwing. Toppo threw the ball at Iori's head, then raced after it.

Iori swatted the juggling ball out of the air, but wasn't prepared for Toppo's powerful knee to the face that followed it. Iori recoiled backwards, rubbing his face and glaring daggers at the silent juggler.

"I refuse to let you get the best of me!" Iori shouted as he raced forward and clawed at Toppo with his hands. The juggler received several sharp blows to the torso, but recovered fast enough to drive his fist into the side of Iori's head.

Stepping to the side for a second, Iori spun in place and saw Toppo rushing again. Iori was quick to kick Toppo in the chest, knocking the juggler backwards a couple of steps. Toppo quickly recovered and took out two more juggling balls, throwing them both at Iori at the same time.

Iori was able to take one of the two projectiles out of the way, the second juggling ball bounced off his head, stunning him long enough for Toppo to spike his fist into the back of his head, sending the redhead crashing into the canvas.

"How many of those things do you have, anyway?" Iori asked. "It seems like you never run out of them."

Of course, because he never talked, asking Toppo a question was a very stupid thing to do. Not bothering to answer Iori's question, Toppo rushed at Iori, attempting to kick him in the stomach.

However, Iori was expecting this. Ducking slightly, Iori allowed Toppo to overshoot his mark. Grabbing Toppo while he was ducking, Iori flipped the juggler up and over the ropes.

Toppo landed in the Sims. When he saw a green diamond floating above his head, he threw a juggling ball at it. Meanwhile, the house's kitchen had just spontaneously combusted.

"Psycho Ball!" Athena shouted as she lashed out her hands, firing a pink energy orb at Yamazaki. The psychotic thug took the attack to the chest and was sent flying backwards a few steps.

Quick to recover, Yamazaki stood at his full height and rotated his head a couple of times with a grin. "You think something like that's going to stop me?" He quizzed. "You obviously don't know me very well."

"I know that you're a bad man with very serious problems." Athena said, her eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to stop trying."

"Good to see that you don't know when to quit, sister." Yamazaki said. "Makes things a lot more fun for me."

Athena teleported behind Yamazaki, appearing and kicking him in the back at the same time. As Yamazaki stepped forward, Athena jumped into the air and engulfed herself in pink energy, flying straight down and clobbering the thug in the back.

Yamazaki fell flat on his face, but was quick to get up. He got to his feet and turned around to stare at Athena. His mouth twitched a couple of times as he smirked. "You're still as sneaky as you always are." He said. "Let's see if I can counter any of that."

Athena started to gather up energy. "It's time for me to do what Hon-Fu couldn't!" She said. "Psycho Ball!"

With that, Athena lashed out another Psycho Ball, sending it at Yamazaki. The thug raced at Athena and skillfully ducked under the Psycho Ball as he ran. Once he got close enough to Athena, Yamazaki kicked her in the face, sending her flying backwards.

Athena landed on her back and the Psycho Soldier slowly managed to get into a sitting position. "A lucky shot." She insisted. "I can still take you down."

Yamazaki smirked. "And you're still as delusional as always as well." He said as he started shaking one of his arms back and forth slowly. "Izuke…"

Athena saw what Yamazaki was doing and scrambled to her feet.

"…Ikuze…" Yamazaki continued, starting to sound a little more crazy.

Wanting to stop Yamazaki from attacking, Athena raced at the thug.

"…_Ikuze…"_ Yamazaki continued, his voice on the verge of cracking.

Athena pulled her fist back and prepared to punch.

"_**SHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" **_Yamazaki screamed, lashing out his hand and snapping it off of Athena's forehead. Athena stood in silence for a second before collapsing onto her face.

"They're always one second too late." Yamazaki said as he picked up Athena's prone form and threw her out of the ring.

Athena landed in Toejam & Earl, on a bed of pink sponge foam. Her unconscious form bounced up and down for the next ten minutes.

Yamazaki chuckled as he turned. He saw his temporary partner Wario chucking Shermie out of the ring (and into Clock Tower, where she spent the next ten minutes running from a creature with a huge pair of scissors). Deciding to leave the portly anti-hero alone for now, Yamazaki decided to try and find another fight.

The Eternal Champion dodged to the side as Pyramid Head's huge sword swung past him. The glowing entity focused a little bit of energy into his hands and he shoved his palm forward, catching Pyramid Head in the chest. The demonic creature was sent recoiling backwards, but landed on its feet and slid backwards, managing to stop itself easily.

Pyramid Head let out an inhuman roar as it rushed the Champion and swung its huge weapon. The blue immortal took the attack to the face and flew backwards several feet, landing on his back.

To any other being, this would have been fatal. Unfortunately for Pyramid Head, the Champion wasn't exactly a normal fighter.

"You can try all you want. I cannot die." The Champion pointed out. "Then again, neither can you."

With that, the Champion rushed Pyramid Head, shoving his hands forward. Pyramid Head managed to block the attacks using its huge sword, but it didn't stop the Champion from forcing it back towards the ropes.

When he got close enough, Pyramid Head swerved to the side as the Champion was taking another swing. The Champion flew past Pyramid Head and the demonic being took the opportunity to swing its sword like a club and send the Champion over the ropes.

However, at the last minute, the Champion grabbed the top rope and swung back down sliding under the ropes and back into the ring, saving himself from elimination. Pyramid Head wasn't expecting this, and received a sharp blow to the helmet for its troubles.

"I suppose I am to blame for falling for such a trick." The Champion shook his head.

Pyramid Head lifted its sword above its head and brought it down, attempting to cut the Champion in two. However, the Champion was aware of this and rushed to the side, avoiding the attack. The Champion gave Pyramid Head a hard punch, knocking it away.

Seeing that Pyramid Head was close to elimination, the Champion rushed forward and shoved out his fist.

Meanwhile, Cronos had set his sights on the fight R. Mika was having with Link and was rushing over to interrupt the fight and take both of the two off guard. However, to do this, Cronos had unknowingly run in the path of the Champion. He received a powerful blow from the side and the sheer power of the surprise attack sent the stunned Cronos spiraling out of the arena sideways.

Cronos landed in Zoo Tycoon, where he spent the next ten minutes fighting off the workers after turning into a penguin.

The Champion stopped in surprise at what had just happened. He looked at where Pyramid Head had been standing and saw that it was gone. The blue entity cursed his luck and started looking around for the demonic creature.

Link received one heck of a clothesline from R. Mika and was sent straight to the canvas, but not before flipping in the air before landing flat on his face. The spandex-clad wrestler played to the crowd before leaping off a turnbuckle, aiming her elbow at Link's downed form.

However, this was what the Hero of Time was anticipating and he rolled to the side, allowing R. Mika to strike the canvas. Link gave her a hard kick while she was distracted.

Link had to admit that the Master Sword was acting much more normal now that Toppo had been tossed. He still couldn't picture how the juggler's presence could have made the Master Sword act the way it was. Link decided to think about it later, because as long as the sword was behaving normally, he was happy.

R. Mika jumped to her feet and cracked her knuckles. "You ready for this, fairy boy?" She asked. "I'll have you know I can pound you flat with my power."

"You have power, but you lack experience." Link explained, pulling out his Gale Boomerang. "I have accomplished more in my life right now than you probably ever will as a wrestler."

"Take that back, punk!" R. Mika growled. "Wrestling is everything to me!"

The Gale Boomerang flew past R. Mika, spinning her around in a small tornado for a second. The boomerang returned to Link's hand. "But I have traversed countless dungeons and defeated creatures a hundred times my size in order to save my land. Tell me what a wrestler can do that comes close to that type of experience."

R. Mika was silent, but not because she was thinking. It was because she was freaking angry. Roaring in fury, R. Mika rushed the Hero of Time and swatted him aside with a backhand.

As Link was recovering, R. Mika bounced at him hip-first, slamming her hip into Link's face and knocking him away.

Link rolled on the canvas before breaking into a crouching position. "Looks like I failed to get through to her." He said. "Maybe a Bomb will get her to listen."

Link pulled out a Bomb and hurled it at R. Mika. The female wrestler, not expecting this, took the item to the face, where it exploded the instant it made contact.

Seeing the cloud of smoke where Mika had been standing, Link looked around, wondering if she had managed to rush around the bomb as it was exploding.

However, as he was looking back, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Link turned and found himself staring into the blackened, angry face of R. Mika. Her mask had been burned off, her entire face was covered in soot and her ponytails were now standing on end, but she was otherwise no worse for wear.

As R. Mika proved this by grabbing Link and throwing him out of the arena with all of her might.

Link appeared high above the surface of a planet in Mario Galaxy. Seeing that he was falling directly towards a Piranha Plant, Link held his sword under him and braced for impact.

R. Mika softened her gaze and sighed at the loss of her trademark mask. Still, she had won the fight, so she turned to see who she should fight next. She saw Fox booting Victor from the arena (and into Halo, where he ended up electrocuting all of the Covenant soldiers in the area after falling into a lake), but decided to leave him along for now and raced off to start a fight elsewhere.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

O'Chunks tore down the hallway, frantically calling out Nastasia's name. Ever since Peach had told him Nastasia had been rescued, the bearded warrior had spent the majority of his time back at the dome searching for her.

"Nastasia! Are ye here?" O'Chunks called out as he ran. After spending over half of the tournament forced to work for Bison, all the fighter wanted to do was see his petite friend alright.

As the Scottish fist-fighter rounded another corner, he froze at what he saw. He saw Nastasia walking down the hallway with two elven men, probably the ones Peach told him about. Nastasia was missing her glasses and she looked a little shaken, but she looked otherwise okay.

"Nastasia!" O'Chunks said as he rushed towards his friend and scooped her up in a huge hug. "Aye'm so glad ta see ye alright!"

"O-O'Chunks…" Nastasia said as O'Chunks put her down. "I…I was hoping I'd get to tell you I'd been rescued before you entered the ring, but I guess it didn't work out that way."

"Where were ye all this time?" O'Chunks asked. "Aye've been tryin' ta find ye all night."

"Bison stuffed me into a locker by the pool." Nastasia sighed. "There was barely enough room in there for me to move."

"If she hadn't kicked the door when we went in, we may never have found her." Torn explained.

O'Chunks suddenly became aware of the two elven men and stood up, holding out his hand to them. "Ye two have saved my friend from Bison. Aye am in yer debt, lads." He explained. "Any time yer node needs muscle, give meh a shout."

"O'Chunks, we're not in the clear yet." Nastasia pointed out as O'Chunks shook the hands of Jak & Torn. "They've got Mimi. Didn't Peach tell you in the ring?"

"She did, and Aye'm not worried about the little lass, Nastasia." O'Chunks said with a grin. "She can either take them all off guard and escape on her own or let herself stay captive while making them all miserable."

"So what do you propose we do, big guy?" Jak asked.

"Aye hear there's a group of people tryin' ta take Bison down." O'Chunks explained. "We could try ta find them."

With that, the united quartet wandered off, now with the new objective of finding the group of heroes.

**(The Arena)**

"Tiger!" Sagat shouted as he launched his trademark projectile at Donkey Kong. The huge monkey took the attack to the chest as staggered back a few steps, although he was quick to regain his composure. Once DK was focused again, he pulled his hand back and gave Sagat a hard slap to the face, sending the tall, bald man across the ring.

Sagat slowly got to his feet as DK clapped in amusement. "Amazing. He's the strongest being I've ever seen with half the intelligence." He said. "How am I supposed to beat him when he considers the entire fight to be a game?"

Deciding to rush DK, Sagat started running straight at the monkey with the intent on delivering a Tiger Uppercut once he got close enough. However, when Sagat got close enough, DK slapped the canvas, creating a small shockwave that sent the tall man into the air. Sagat landed flat on his back as DK cheered happily.

"Okay, seriously! How is this thing winning?!" Sagat asked. "How did it even beat Ryu?! It must be playing with my mind!"

DK cleaned out his ear.

Sagat growled as he crouched low. "Let's see you take this, you cheeky ape!" He shouted. "Tiger Uppercut!"

Sagat launched into the air, striking DK in the chin with his fist. The attack was so powerful that even someone DK's size was sent flying back a good distance before landing flat on his back.

DK got to his feet, looking a little cross now. The huge monkey marched towards Sagat, winding up his fist at the same time. Sagat, in the meantime, stood prepared for anything his opponent would dish out.

As DK continued walking, he started picking up speed. The entire time, his fist was winding up, charging a Great Punch. Once he reached Sagat, he let loose the power of the fully-charged punch.

However, Sagat had anticipated this and dodged to the side. DK's huge fist soared past Sagat's head as the tall man pulled his own fist back.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion for DK. Sagat managed to avoid his attack and was about to unleash another uppercut. Unfortunately, because he was still recovering from his own attack, there was nothing DK could do to avoid the oncoming punch. The huge monkey took the powerful punch to the face, stunning him.

Sagat wasn't done, however, as he leapt straight at DK's face. "Tiger Knee!" He shouted, striking DK with his oversized knee on the way up. This made DK step back towards the ropes.

Unfortunately for DK, Sagat noticed this and smirked. "Looks like I've gotten the upper hand." He said. "Now to finish you off!"

Without giving DK a chance to respond, Sagat gave him the hardest kick he could muster, striking the ape with his leg. DK staggered to the side before tumbling over the ropes and out of the ring.

DK landed in Rhythm Heaven where, because of his experience with rhythm games, he was able to clear the stages easily.

Potemkin held up a huge hand and blocked the equally-large, metallic fist of Musafar. The Galaxy Fight robot quickly shoved his other fist at Potemkin, managing to slip it past his defenses and punching the mountain of man in the side of the head.

The attack had taken Potemkin off guard and he stepped to the side a couple of steps. However, he was able to regain his footing quickly and thrust out his huge foot at the large robot.

Musafar took the kick to the face and was sent back several feet. Musafar, laying on his back, looked up in time to see Potemkin coming down towards him, attempting to land on him. Showing a surprising amount of agility for a robot, Musafar dodged the attack, got to his feet and gave the unprepared Potemkin a hard punch as soon as the mountain of man had landed.

"I wouldn't have expected a robot to have reflexes like that." Potemkin noted, rubbing his jaw with his huge hand. "This could actually be pretty interesting."

Musafar locked onto Potemkin and approached, rapidly swinging his fists in attempt to attack the huge man with a flurry. However, because of the size of Potemkin's limbs, all the huge man had to do to block all of Musafar's punches was hold his arm out in the path of the attacks.

Seeing that his punches were getting blocked with little to no effort, Musafar decided to change things up and delivered an uppercut at the end of the flurry. The powerful punch managed to knock Potemkin's arm away from his face, giving Musafar the chance to deliver another hard punch.

"Man. This thing's tougher than I thought." Potemkin noted.

Potemkin saw that Musafar was attempting another punch, so the huge man quickly caught the blow and hefted the robot onto his shoulders, then tossed him aside like a ragdoll. Musafar hit the canvas (creating a shockwave that sent everyone standing on the canvas into the air) and managed to get to his feet. The robot fighter turned to stare at Potemkin, then activated his leg jets, launching straight at the mountain of man.

Because he wasn't expecting such an attack from Musafar, Potemkin only had enough time to stare dumbfounded before Musafar plowed into him. Musafar continued going, racing towards the ropes.

Musafar suddenly came to an abrupt halt, throwing Musafar away from him. Musafar followed up with a powerful uppercut, finishing Potemkin off and sending the mountain of man over the ropes.

Musafar, his job done, turned to start another fight. However, he stopped when he saw who was standing in front of him.

Pyramid Head stood in place, although wavering back and forth and twitching slightly. Musafar, unsure as to what was in front of him, approached.

That was a bad move. Pyramid Head sprung to life and leapt at the robot, swinging its sword and sending the robot out of the arena.

Musafar landed in Bioshock, where the Big Daddies accepted him (and Potemkin, whom had just arrived) as one of their own.

Kathy snapped her whip, catching Kid Muscle in the shoulder. The wrestler backed away, clutching his wound as he stared at his opponent, trying to put together a strategy.

"What's wrong, partner?" Kathy quizzed. "Not used to fighting someone not a wrestler?"

"That's part of the equation." Kid Muscle replied.

Deciding to try a new tactic, Kid Muscle rushed the blonde cowgirl. Kathy snapped her whip again, but Kid Muscle managed to avoid the attack as he ran and tackled the cowgirl to the canvas. He wrenched the whip from Kathy's hands and threw it aside.

"There. Now what are you going to do now that your weapon's gone?" Kid Muscle asked with a smirk.

Kathy, much to Kid Muscle's surprise, gave a smirk in return. "The exact same thing I did to Wolf Hawkfield last year." She said as she pulled her foot back and gave Kid Muscle a hard kick to the crotch.

Kid Muscle's eyes widened with pain as he collapsed to the canvas. Kathy, in the meantime, raced over to her whip to gather it up again.

"Ya still think you can beat me, partner?" Kathy asked, standing over Kid Muscle's downed form.

"Yeah." Kid Muscle said in a high-pitched voice before clearing his throat. "Yeah. As a matter of fact, I do."

Kid Muscle slowly got to his feet and held up his fists, as if waiting for Kathy to strike first. Kathy took the bait and snapped her whip at him again. Kid Muscle quickly grabbed Kathy's whip, stopping the attack and preventing her from pulling it back.

"H-Hey! Let go, ya creep!" Kathy shouted.

Kid Muscle smirked. "I don't think so." He said as he grabbed Kathy's whip with both hands and started spinning. Kathy, unprepared for this, was lifted off the ground and was sent spinning along with her whip.

The Audience watched as Mid Muscle spun around countless times, spinning Kathy's whip harder and harder. Kathy was holding onto the other end of her whip for dear life, afraid that if she let go she'd be thrown from the arena.

Ironically, that's exactly what happened, although it was Kid Muscle to let go. After one final spin, Kid Muscle let go of Kathy's whip and sent the screaming cowgirl flying out of the arena.

Kathy landed in Sunset Riders. Seeing a stampede of horses coming at her, Kathy shrugged and jumped just as the lead one was passing underneath her. Kathy landed on top of the horse and let out a cheer as she was taken for a ride.

Kid Muscle winced and was extremely tempted to grab his still-aching crotch, but resisted it in fear of looking indecent. The young wrestler turned in time for Blazeman to fly over his head and out of the arena (courtesy of a throw by the Eternal Champion; Blazeman landed in Earthbound and stared beating up members of the Blue Blue Cult). Kid Muscle did a double-take, looking at where Blazeman had gone, then shrugged as he wandered off.

Gordon Boman held up a tonfa and blocked a punch from Maxima. The overweight cop quickly kicked the Canadian cyborg in the chest and knocked him backwards a couple of steps. Maxima retaliated with a kick (which was blocked), but followed up with a surprise punch while Boman was distracted.

Boman growled. "You're a tough one, but you'll fall eventually." He warned. "I have a lot more stamina than you do."

"I doubt that." Maxima said with a smirk. "I'm a cyborg."

"It makes no difference to me. You'll go down just as hard as a human." Boman said as he swung his tonfas at Maxima.

The cyborg ducked under Boman's weapons and gave the cop a hard uppercut, actually managing to lift Boman off his feet for a few seconds. Boman landed on his feet and narrowed his eyes, wiping him mouth with his arm.

"Okay. You're going to pay for that one." Boman said.

"You Kizuna people have been saying that all night." Maxima taunted. "A lot of good it's done you."

"Okay, pal. You've just unleashed my wrath." Boman said as he smashed one of his tonfas across Maxima's face. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Rubbing his face, Maxima quickly regained his composure and attempted another jab at the cop's face. Boman quickly held up his tonfas to block the blow, but was unprepared for the heavy blow to the stomach that followed.

Boman felt the wind getting knocked out of him as he staggered back. "Hey! I've got a sensitive stomach, you know!" He shouted.

"If that's the case, then why the heck do you walk around with an open vest, with nothing protecting it?" Maxima asked. "Not a very smart move if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you, punk!" Boman shouted as he lunged at Maxima and smashed his tonfas over the cyborg's head.

Amazingly, the strike was hard enough to stun Maxima. This gave Boman the opportunity to grab the cyborg by the arm and hurl him out of the ring.

Maxima landed in Lego Star Wars, accidentally breaking the Lego Qui-Gon. In response, the Lego Jar Jar curiously picked up the discarded lightsaber. Chaos ensued.

Back in the ring, Boman rotated his arm with a smirk on his face. Scoring an elimination was a rewarding feeling, but doing it against a strong opponent made the feeling that much better. Turning around, Boman saw the others remaining in the ring. Wario and Yamazaki were laughing their heads off at the Eternal Champion, whom was chasing Pyramid Head around the ring. Kid Muscle looked like he was in pain for some odd reason, but Boman didn't bother to question it. and Fox still looked relatively fresh, although the former was still cleaning soot off of her face. Captain Falcon looked around the ring, wondering which fighter was the biggest threat. Iori and Sagat stood off to the side, not really involved in anything.

Boman made a quick head count and smirked when he saw that he had survived the section. The overweight cop glanced up towards the entrance curtain to 'welcome' the next wave of fighters.

FINAL SCORE: (8 votes)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score

WARIO (SSB) (7:1) = 6 (Charlotte, Shermie)

ETERNAL CHAMPION (EC) (6:2) = 4 (Cronos, Blazeman)

SAGAT (SFA3) (6:2) = 4 (Hallec, Donkey Kong)

RAINBOW MIKA (SFA3) (6:3) = 3 (Rico, Link)

FOX MCCLOUD (SSB) (6:3) = 3 (Victor)

GORDON BOMAN (KE) (5:3) = 2 (Maxima)

PYRAMID HEAD (SH) (5:3) = 2 (Musafar)

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (5:3) = 2 (Pai Chan)

RYUJI YAMAZAKI (FF) (5:4) = 1 (Athena Asamiya)

KID MUSCLE (UM) (5:4) = 1 (Kathy)

IORI YAGAMI (KOF) (5:4) = 1 (Toppo)

**(ELIMINATED)**

VICTOR (DS) (4:4) = 0 (Nightmare)

MUSAFAR (GF) (4:4) = 0 (Potemkin)

BLAZEMAN (FT) (4:4) = 0 (Ryo Sakazaki)

ATHENA ASAMIYA (KOF) (5:5) = 0 (Shadow Man)

LINK (SSB) (4:5) = -1

NIGHTMARE (SC) (4:5) = -1

DONKEY KONG (SSB) (4:5) = -1

CRONOS (BR) (3:5) = -2

MAXIMA (KOF) (3:5) = -2

SHERMIE (KOF) (3:5) = -2

POTEMKIN (GG) (3:5) = -2

SHADOW MAN (MM) (3:5) = -2

PAI CHAN (VF) (3:6) = -3

KATHY (S3) (3:6) = -3

TOPPO (S3) (2:6) = -4

RICO (S3) (2:6) = -4

CHARLOTTE (SS) (2:6) = -4

RYO SAKAZAKI (KOF) (2:6) = -4

HALLEC (S3) (1:7) = -6

BONUS MATCHES:

"**Muscle vs. Magic"**

BOWSER (SSB) _**slaughters**_ SHANG TSUNG and QUAN CHI (MK)

8 to 0


	37. Section Seventeen

Section Seventeen

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The eleven fighters remaining from the previous section looked at each other, sizing everyone else up. The only exceptions were the Eternal Champion and Pyramid Head, the former of which was chasing the latter in an attempt to keep it from killing anyone. However, everyone else knew that there was going to be a new wave of fighters entering the arena shortly, so the rest of the fighters glanced up to the curtain to see whom was entering next.

"**CHAM CHAM!" (SS)**

The green-haired catgirl waved to the cheering crowd as she bounded down to the ring on all fours, holding her boomerang in her mouth. The only real one not cheering was Felicia up in the Eliminated Seating. Said catgirl pouted and folded her arms.

Cham Cham hit the ring and quickly looked around for a fight. She saw Pyramid Head coming in her direction and smirked. "Nya! You look tough! Gimmie a fight!" She said as she jumped at Pyramid Head.

"No! Child, get away from that thing!" The Eternal Champion ordered.

Cham Cham stuck her tongue out at the Champion as she climbed aboard Pyramid Head's huge helmet, effectively keeping the creature from attacking her. "You don't have any right telling me what to do, freaky blue guy!" She countered.

"**BAIKEN!" (GG)**

The crowd cheered again as the one-armed samurai wandered down to the ring, scanning the arena with her good eye.

Yamazaki saw Baiken step into the ring and smirked as he approached. "You think you can win a fight with only one arm?" He taunted. "It doesn't even look like you can wield that katana!"

The thug started laughing, but stopped short when he saw a metal claw on a chain drop from the sleeve of Baiken's missing arm.

"Yes." Baiken said simply. "I'll give you three seconds to make yourself scarce."

For once in his miserable life, Yamazaki didn't need to be told twice.

"**MARTH!" (SSB)**

Although the blue-haired prince didn't show it (and simply waved to the screaming fangirls that were cheering for him), he was glad Musafar had already been eliminated. The robot had been the one to eliminate Marth last year and the prince would probably be so focused on revenge this time around that he'd probably lose focus.

Marth stepped into the ring and looked around for a nodal companion to assist. Purposefully ignoring Wario (the yellow-clad plumber annoyed him to no end and was disgusting to boot), Marth approached Fox. "It's good to see you still in the ring, Fox." Marth greeted with a slight bow.

"Hey, it's good to have lasted this long." Fox nodded. "You looking to team up?"

"Yes. Whom do you think is the biggest threat?" The prince asked.

"The girl in the blue spandex." Fox pointed at R. Mika. "Focus on eliminating her first."

"She doesn't look like much of a threat." Marth noted. "This shouldn't take too long."

As Marth approached R. Mika to challenge her, Fox shrugged. "Your funeral." He mused.

"**ROLAND LESAURUS!" (S3)**

_(Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell)_

_(It was love from above that could save me from hell)_

_(She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see)_

_(How the devil himself could be pulled out of me)_

_(There were drums in the air as she started to dance)_

_(Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands)_

The elven knight emerged from the curtain to Santana's 'Into the Night'. He waved to Nei up in the Eliminated Seating (after all, he had chosen the song for her), receiving a blush and wave in return.

All Roland could say was that he was extremely thankful that Toppo was eliminated, but not back at the dome. He'd have killed the elven knight if he saw him flirting with Nei.

Whipping out his bow and arrow, Roland set his sights on Iori. Standing a fair ways back, the elf took aim with his bow and fired an arrow directly at the redhead.

Iori turned his head slightly to see the arrow coming. Thinking quickly, Iori slashed with his hand, striking the arrow and sending it flying off to the side. Seeing Roland across the ring with a bow, Iori narrowed his eyes. Crouching low, the redhead tore straight at the elven man.

"Why do I have the feeling that I've done something stupid?" Roland asked.

"**CLARK STEELE!" (KOF)**

Clark stood outside the curtain, hands on his hips. Reaching into his pocket, Clark pulled out his shades and put them on before charging down to the ring.

Wario saw him come in and smirked, stepping into his path and cracking his knuckles. "Okay, soldier-boy! Let's see what you-"

That was all Wario could get up before Clark stampeded over him, continuing on and ignoring him completely. Wario groggily sat up and looked to his left as Clark rushed towards Sagat. "Mama mia." Wario muttered.

Sagat looked at saw Clark coming over. Holding out one of his hands, he caught an attempted punch. "I assume that you're looking for a fight." He pointed out.

"You assume right." Clark nodded. "I'm going after the biggest threat and that's you." He explained.

Sagat shrugged and put up his fists. With Ryu already gone, the only thing he could do was actually try to win.

"**LAURENCE BLOOD!" (FF)**

The Spanish matador emerged from the curtain, sniffing a rose. He cast a glance at the audience, causing the females in line of his sight to swoon and faint in happiness.

"Ole!" Laurence shouted as he tossed the rose behind his back, into the crowd. Holding his dagger, Laurence raced down to the ring and leapt in without a second thought.

Laurence's first target was Captain Falcon, but the pilot saw Laurence coming and swerved to the side as the matador's dagger swung past his head.

"Why is it that almost every Spanish fighter turns out to be some sort of matador?" Captain Falcon asked aloud.

"At least I'm not cowardly enough to hide behind a mask." Laurence said with a smirk.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

Vega and Ash were chasing down Mimi when Vega suddenly sneezed loudly, falling flat on his face. Ash promptly tripped over him, giving Mimi more than enough time to escape the two.

Ash growled. "You idiot! You let her escape!" He shouted.

However, he was ignored. Vega was screaming. "Augh! It's all in my mask!!" The matador shrieked. "This is disgusting!!"

**(Hotel; Arcade)**

A gamer was swatted aside as a huge centaur scanned the arcade, looking around. Everyone else saw the size of the monster and decided that it was best to leave him be and let him do what he needed to do.

"I can't believe Bison makes me come down here of all places to find a gem shard." Motaro growled. "I know we lost those shards to the monster, but at least I tried fighting it off. Why couldn't he give this job to Crimson?"

As Motaro wandered through the crowded arcade, he ignored the people whom were looking at him in fear. Mothers held their children close, dates held their hands in fear and anyone stupid enough to actually stand in front of the centaur was brushed away like a fly.

Suddenly, after what felt like an eternity of searching, Motaro finally found the shard he had been assigned to locate. The centaur plucked it from the carpet behind one of the gaming machines and observed it.

"Doesn't look like it'd be very powerful." Motaro mused. "Bison must need a lot of them for this plan of his."

Something suddenly tapped Motaro on the shoulder. The centaur turned his head, only to see a huge, furry fist come flying at his face. Motaro recoiled and let out a roar of pain before getting a good look at his attackers.

The security force stood in front of Motaro, looking either crossed or smirking slyly (in the case of Psymon and Max). Sergei had been the one to hit him and was cracking his huge knuckles.

"Looks like the script was right again." Gumshoe told Max, whom was holding the script in his hands. "You sure it says that the shard is a piece of the Master Emerald?"

"Hey, that's what the script says, mac." Max insisted. "I'm not one to go against the script."

"So you fools think that you can take me?" Motaro asked. "That's a laugh. I am stronger than almost everyone else in my home node. I can take you all at once!"

"Oh. You're not fighting all of us." Gumshoe said. "Let'em have it, Sergei."

The huge Rabbid approached Motaro, his red eyes deepening.

Motaro smirked. "Bring it on. I'll have you know that any of your projectiles will bounce right off of me, however." He explained.

"Hey, that's awesome!" Psymon said excitedly. "Sergei doesn't HAVE projectiles!"

The colour drained from the centaur's face. "Wait. What?"

**(The Arena)**

"**AKUMA!" (SFA3)**

The red-haired demonic karate fighter paid no attention to the people cheering or screaming in fright. The red eyes of Akuma were focused on the canvas as he strode down to the ring and stepped in.

R. Mika screamed when she saw that Akuma was coming towards her and leapt to the side. Akuma continued going straight, seemingly ignoring the spandex-clad wrestler.

Iori was holding Roland by the neck of his shirt and was raising his hand, preparing to slash the elf in the face, when he suddenly felt a dark aura coming up from behind. Glancing over his shoulder, Iori saw Akuma approaching him.

The redhead gave a sadistic smirk. "Finally. Someone a little more worthwile." He said as he dropped Roland and jumped at Akuma.

"**EILEEN!" (VF)**

The second of the two newcomers to Virtua Fighter emerged from the curtain to a loud cheer. Eileen smiled at all of the cheers before taking off down the ramp and leaping into the ring.

Eileen hit the canvas and was quick to race over to Marth. She stopped on the way over for a moment to allow Pyramid Head to stagger past, still trying to get Cham Cham off its helmet, before continuing.

Marth looked up and saw Eileen coming over. "Hmm…I can't say I'm familiar with you." He noted.

"I'm new. That's probably why." Eileen said. "But one of the advantages of being new is the fact that no one sees anything coming!"

"Is that a challenge?" Marth asked with a smirk.

"You know it. Bring it on!"

A hauntingly-familiar chainsaw revving up was suddenly heard, everyone looked up to the entrance curtain, wonder who was making the noise.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Thirty-two!**"

"**RANCID!" (Time Killers)**

Oddly enough, the crowd exploded with cheers for the green-haired, chainsaw-wielding punk that emerged from the curtain. The UVR veteran fighter smirked as he rotated his arm, walking down to the ring with victory on his mind.

Wario saw Rancid come in and walked over to him, showing that the average-height punk was still quite a bit taller than Wario. "So you think you're so tough just because you carry around a chainsaw?" He asked.

"Hey, this sucker's my trademark." Rancid replied. "I ain't going anywhere without it."

As if to prove this, Rancid thrust his chainsaw at Wario, only to see the plumber calmly waddle out of the way.

"You go right ahead, then. But I have to remind you that carrying around that extra weight is just going to make it harder to swing." Wario taunted.

"**YUBER!" (S3)**

The black knight emerged from the curtain, standing tall with his head low (probably to cover the facial injuries he had sustained thus far). Two blades suddenly shot from within the sleeves of his black jacket, and when Yuber caught them he raced headfirst down to the ring.

Yuber saw Yamazaki having trouble with Baiken and rushed over kicking the samurai out of the way.

"How're we doing outside of the ring?" Yamazaki asked.

"Not good. We're losing shards left and right." Yuber shook his head. "And now that the emerald's guardian is after us, it'll be even harder to find the remaining shards before he does."

"Well, you can always use the excuse I'd be using." Yamazaki suggested.

"And what may that be?" Yuber asked.

"That since I was in the arena when everything happened, I wouldn't have had any time to stop them."

"…If you weren't on my side, I'd already have gutted you by now."

_(Stop!)_

The sudden outburst of a song's lyric had caused everything in the arena to stop, everyone looking curiously up at the entrance curtain. Pyramid Head and the Eternal Champion were even frozen in mid-run as they looked up to see what the deal was.

_(Hammer time!)_

"**HAMMA!" (PM)**

The Hammer Brother juggled hammers as he walked down to the ring to 'Can't Touch This'. Stepping into the arena, Hamma made quick work of the opposition, throwing hammers at R. Mika, Clark and Eileen.

One of the hammers ended up hitting Captain Falcon on the head, and the pilot approached Hamma with the discarded weapon in hand. "You know, that kinda hurt." He explained. "You should be more careful with these."

"Oh. Gee, thanks pal." Hamma said as he accepted the hammer.

However, the instant Falcon had turned his back, Hamma had drove the hammer straight into Falcon's head from behind.

"**SHURA!" (WH)**

The young Maui Thai fighter emerged from the curtain to a mixed reaction. The young fighter scanned the ring as he made his way down the ramp, putting a few strategies into his head.

Shura saw Gordon Boman, a member of the Kizuna Encounter node. Seeing him as an easy elimination, Shura rushed him and gave him a hard kick to the back of the head.

Boman staggered forward a couple of steps before spinning around. "You punk! What made you do that?!" He demanded.

"Uh…Oh…You…You didn't really feel that." Shura said, suddenly not liking where this was going.

"**BISHAMON!" (DS)**

The samurai with possessed armour emerged from the curtain, hand on his katana. The flames circling him in the air followed Bishamon down the ramp until the samurai was in the ring.

Baiken saw Bishamon come in and saw him as a challenge. Sheathing her katana, Baiken rushed over.

Bishamon scanned Baiken over for a little bit. "Can I help you?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes. I'm looking for a fight and I think you'll give me a good fight." Baiken explained.

"An excellent choice." Bishamon replied as he got into his stance. "I like your spunk. Let's see if you've got the skill to match."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"So you don't know what Bison's planning?" Jak asked.

"Nay. I assume it was because he was afraid Aye'd turn on him." O'Chunks shook his head. "All Aye know is that he's gatherin' those shards of the Master Emerald."

"I don't suppose you overheard anything during your captivity, did you?" Torn asked Nastasia.

"I overheard a few things, but nothing that I could form a complete sentence on." Nastasia sighed. "He kept me in another room as he discussed his plan."

"Then I guess the only thing we can do is try to find this group of people attempting to take Bison down and join them." Jak said.

"I'm with you, Jak." Torn nodded.

The quartet marched down the hallway of the dome, trying to find the group of heroes to assist them in their fight as they had been doing so ever since O'Chunks and Nastasia had reunited. However, they hadn't been having much luck thus far.

"Where do you think they would be?" Torn asked.

"I don't know. They could honestly be anywhere." Nastasia shook her head. "They could be searching the dome for more help or for emerald shards or they could already be going in to take down Bison."

"Well, Bison hasn't seen any of them yet, so you can rule that second possibility out."

The new voice had come in as the quartet was walking through a four-way intersection of hallways. They turned and saw Birdie coming over, brushing his unusual Mohawk with a comb.

"Bison's not gonna take too kindly to you leaving us, pal." Birdie told O'Chunks.

"Ye told me nothing would happen if I cooperated, lad." O'Chunks said, eyes narrowed. "Ye lot betrayed me when ye kidnapped Mimi, and I'm positive that she's either escaped or making you lads miserable."

Birdie looked away. "Both, actually." He muttered under his breath before turning back to O'Chunks. "Well, Bison told me to come search for shards, but now that I've spotted you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me taking you out as well."

Torn pulled out his gun. "You're gonna have to go through-"

"No, lad. Let me take him." O'Chunks said.

"Uh…You sure, O'Chunks?" Nastasia asked.

"Aye've spent half the tournament forced to work fer these lowlifes." O'Chunks replied, stepping towards Birdie. "I'm actually looking forward to this."

"That's the last mistake you'll ever make, bub." Birdie said as he got into his stance.

**(The Arena)**

"**GANESHA!" (BR)**

The portly, older fighter emerged from the curtain and scanned the ring. He saw that Cronos, the prince he had been looking after for a long time, was already eliminated, so double-teaming was out of the question.

"Looks like I'm on my own for the rest of the tournament." Ganesha said as he marched down to the ring. "Shina and Xion don't really like me that much."

Ganesha stepped into the ring. Kid Muscle was instantly in his face. "I'm looking for a fight, old man!" He said. "Think you can manage?"

This amused Ganesha, as he gave a smirk. "You underestimate me, boy." He said as he engulfed himself in a white light.

Kid Muscle's eyes snapped open, because when the light cleared, in Ganesha's place stood an elephant, and one that look perfectly capable of throwing him across the ring easily.

"Oh…Well, crap." Kid Muscle said.

"**EDGE!" (S3)**

Everyone in the audience instantly heard a loud and obnoxious rant coming from the redhead teen as he stormed down to the ring, but quickly noticed that Edge wasn't even moving his mouth. Instead, the rant was coming from the sword on Edge's back.

"You completely humiliated yourself last year, you fool! What makes you think you can do any better this year?" The Star Dragon Sword asked. "Honestly, even that gorilla that used to wield me had more common sense that you do, and that's saying something because he didn't have any at all!"

"If I didn't have so much respect for Viktor, I would have gotten rid of you ages ago." Edge muttered under his breath as he stepped into the ring.

Yuber heard the rant coming from the Star Dragon Sword and turned to see Edge coming over. "Why is it that wherever I go, that loudmouth sword seems to follow?" He asked.

"I'm not the one to ask." Edge said as he drew the Star Dragon Sword. "Ask him."

"You know that I would never stoop to talking to a sword." Yuber said. "Now hold still while I gut you like a fish."

Edge used the Star Dragon Sword to block Yuber's attack. "I'll have you know that I'm just as stubborn as Viktor." He said.

"Fantastic." Yuber cursed. "That man was so horribly stubborn."

"**PIT!" (SSB)**

One of the newcomers (and the last of them to enter the tournament), Pit spread his wings and flew down to the ring, holding his two swords in his hands.

Wario looked up and groaned. "Man. Of all freaking people, why does it hafta be him?" He asked. "The kid's so cheap I can never beat him."

Pit landed on the canvas and raced straight at Sagat. The bald man saw him coming and sneered.

"I don't have time for this." Sagat mused as he sent his trademark projectile at Pit.

However, on the way over, Pit crouched and held up a shield. Sagat's energy ball bounced off the shield and struck the tall man in the stomach.

"Oh. So you can reflect, can you?" Sagat asked.

"I'm equipped with enough tools to take on anyone!" Pit said. "Why don't you see for yourself?"

Sagat growled and got into his stance. "Fine."

"**ROLENTO SHUGERG!" (SFA3)**

To a loud cheer, the military Street Fighter (and last of four Final Fight representatives) emerged from the curtain, holding a grenade. Rolento raced down to the ring and leapt in, soaring over the heads of a few fighters before landing gracefully on his feet.

Ripping the pin from his grenade, Rolento hurled the explosive at Pyramid Head. The grenade hit the evil being and exploded, causing Pyramid Head to roar in pain and throw Cham Cham from its back.

"Get away from that thing, you two!" The Eternal Champion ordered. "It can't die!"

"Comrade, I am not unfamiliar facing off against enemies where I am at a disadvantage." Rolento assured. "I can hold my own."

"I am serious. The creature can't die!" The Champion said. He saw Cham Cham scampering off and sighed in relief. "Well, at least one of them was smart enough to listen to me."

"**BLADE!" (EC)**

The Eternal Champion's eyes widened at the familiar name. Turning his head, he saw the tall, green-clad bounty hunter coming down to the ring.

"Excellent timing, Blade." The Champion said.

"You need something, boss?" Blade asked.

"See that creature?" The Champion asked, pointing at Pyramid Head. "It is unkillable. It can easily overpower almost everyone currently in the ring."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to keep people away from it while I focus on getting rid of it." The Champion instructed. "Once that creature is eliminated, the arena will be safer."

"Sure thing, boss." Blade nodded as he armed his wrist-laser and prepared to step into battle.

_(Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?)_

_(Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?)_

_(Isn't there a white knight upon a firey steed?)_

_(Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need)_

Several people suddenly heard an old tune starting to play through the speakers. Curiously, some of the fighters stopped their fights to see what was going on.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**CHANG KOEHAN!" (KOF)**

_(I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night!)_

_(He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from a fight!)_

_(I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light!)_

_(He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life!)_

On any other day, 'Holding out for a Hero' wouldn't have fit Chang at all. However, tonight the song seemed to fit him immensely. Chang was wearing the familiar skincap on his head and there was a cape wafting behind him as he jogged down to the ring determinedly.

Chang leapt into the ring and set his sights on Yamazaki. He saw that he was fighting Eileen and rushed in.

"Take this, criminal!!" Chang roared as he swung his wrecking ball, smashing it into the side of Yamazaki's head.

"Ow! What the crap?!" Yamazaki said before realizing what Chang was wearing.

"You shall not continue your evil deeds any longer, scum!" Chang ordered. "You worst nightmare has arrived and it's name is 'The Koehan'!"

The crowd erupted in cheers for the return of the fan-favourite superhero Chang had become last year.

Yamazaki groaned. "Aw, man. Not again."


	38. Section Seventeen Results

Section Seventeen Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

"Face defeat like a man, you coward!" Chang, once again under the alias of 'The Koehan', roared as he swung his iron ball at Yamazaki.

"Seriously! What did you hit your head on THIS year?!" Yamazaki asked as he ducked under Chang's weapon.

"You scum! 'The Koehan' does not answer to lowlifes such as you!" Chang roared as he lunged at the yakuza thug.

"Yeesh. Whatever hit him seems to have made him worse this year." Yamazaki mused as he jumped to the side.

Eileen stood aside, scratching her head. She had heard from her nodal companions that, in the previous tournament, Chang had become some sort of warped superhero thanks to a major hit to the head, but she never thought she'd actually witness the relapse firsthand.

"At least he looks like he's on my side." Eileen shrugged. "I guess I should go help him out."

The Eternal Champion didn't get mad easily, but he had to admit that he was getting pretty annoyed. All he needed was a clear shot at Pyramid Head to get rid of the demonic being, but several of the other people in the ring were making it hard to do that. Cham Cham, Rolento, Shura and Hamma were all getting in the Champion's way and preventing the blue-faced being from attacking Pyramid Head without harming them at the same time.

Blade was doing his best to keep everyone away from Pyramid Head so the Champion could finish the being off, but wasn't having much luck so far. Every time he got someone away from Pyramid Head, he or she would just go straight back at the being, probably seeing it as a better opponent than Blade was.

"How the heck does the boss expect me to keep these people off of that thing long enough for him to finish it off?" Blade asked himself. "Whenever I get someone away from that thing, they go back for more!"

Cham Cham suddenly landed on the canvas in front of Blade. As she did, a light went on inside the bounty hunter's head.

"Hey, kid! That plumber over there said some unkind things about your brother!" Blade said, pointing at Wario.

Cham Cham suddenly jerked to attention, then narrowed her eyes. "Nya! That does it!" She shouted. "No one makes fun of my family!"

With that Cham Cham bounded towards Wario on all fours, leaving the fight with Pyramid Head altogether.

"Well, that's one down." Blade shrugged.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Um…Is THAT what you meant by 'make sure you keep an eye on Chang Koehan'?" Tinyrocket asked, looking at Chang fighting off Yamazaki wearing a skincap and cape.

"That's EXACTLY what we meant." Unknown1 moaned. "How did this happen, let alone two years in a freaking row!"

"Hey, of all the things that happened last year to happen again this year, I think Chang going into his superhero phase again will bring in the most ratings." SSBFreak shrugged. "I mean, that whole stint made Chang one of last year's MVP's for the audience."

"I suppose it IS a positive change from all of the demonic Mystery Fighters that have shown up." Unknown1 rolled his eyes before glaring at SSBFreak.

"What?" SSBFreak insisted.

"How many Mystery Fighters are left, anyway?" Tinyrocket asked.

"One official. If we're short a few fighters for the final section, I may have to search the audience for some willing participants." SSBFreak shrugged.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

A huge, overweight, seemingly-human man walked down the hallway in a huff. The things that definitely questioned on whether or not he was actually human were his deformed face and the fact that he didn't even have a nose. A large crown rested on the man's head, but no one really paid it any mind.

King Hippo was let down that, of all the Punch Out characters the host had to invite, it ended up being Gabby Jay. King Hippo was sure that he would have done ten times better than that old fogey if they had let him get into the ring with the rest of those pipsqueaks.

Still, most people would have expected King Hippo to be so grouchy that he didn't get the invite. After all, despite his comical appearance, he had one of the lousiest attitudes in the node, topped only by the ones even more overconfident than he was such as Super Macho Man and Mr. Sandman.

King Hippo was on his was back to the stands after taking a quick stop at the restroom. However, on his way back, something caught his eye. King Hippo looked down and saw that he was standing over a sparkling gem shard. His mouth formed a curious smile as he scooped up the shard and examined it. This shard would make a nice accessory piece to his crown…

"Hold it right there, fat boy."

King Hippo lifted a non-existent eyebrow and looked over his shoulder, seeing an angry red echidna that came up to his kneecaps staring at him.

"That shard is mine. I need it back." Knuckles pointed out.

King Hippo couldn't help but laugh. This shrimp was even smaller than Little Mac and he was threatening him?

"Fine then. If you're not going to give it back, I'll just have to take it from you." Knuckles said.

King Hippo suddenly felt a cool breeze around his legs. Looking down, he saw that Mickey McFist and Dee Jay Maximum had pulled his trunks down, exposing the boxer shorts he was wearing underneath, as well as the x-shaped bandage on his gut.

Knuckles lunged at King Hippo and threw a punch, striking the overweight boxer in his weak point. King Hippo went down after one punch, dropping the shard in the process.

Knuckles smirked and scooped up the shard. "Okay. Two more and we should be good." He said.

"What about him?" Mickey McFist asked, jerking his thumb at King Hippo, whom was struggling to get back up again.

"He'll get up eventually. I got what I came for." Knuckles said, tossing the shard to himself.

The group continued on, leaving King Hippo on the ground. The overweight man groaned as he struggled to get back up. Getting back to the stands wouldn't take as quickly as he would have liked…

**(The Arena)**

Kid Muscle ducked as Fox flew over his head in an attempted airborne kick. Fox landed gracefully on his feet, but Kid Muscle knocked him to the canvas with a sucker-punch to the back of the head.

The canine pilot groaned as he got to his feet. Fox turned in time to see Kid Muscle shoving his fist at his face, so the pilot dodged to the side and gave the wrestler a kick to the stomach.

Although stunned momentarily, Kid Muscle was quick to take action and grabbed Fox's oncoming fist. Thinking quickly, Kid Muscle lifted Fox off the ground and hoisted the pilot onto his shoulders. Kid Muscle leapt into the air and slammed Fox into the canvas as hard as he could.

Fox yelled in pain as he rolled over to get onto his knees. "You pack a punch for such a small fighter." He noted.

"I've had a lot of training." Kid Muscle replied. "A lot of people in my node are quite a bit bigger than me and I can still take them down."

"Well, I bet you've never taken on a fast fighter like me." Fox said. "I can outrun anyone in your node easily."

"Let's see what you've got, then." Kid Muscle smirked, putting up his fists.

"You asked for it." Fox said as he crouched and lunged forward in a Fox Illusion. Still, Kid Muscle was anticipating this and leaned to the side as Fox flew past. Fox screeched to a halt and instinctively ducked as Kid Muscle punched at him again.

While Kid Muscle was distracted, Fox took the given opportunity and spun in place, kicking the wrestler in the face and making Kid Muscle stagger backwards a couple of steps in surprise.

"Sorry, kid. You still need more experience to tussle with the big guys." Fox said as he rushed towards the still-stunned Kid Muscle and punted him from the arena.

Kid Muscle landed in Streets of Rage 2. Max mistook him for an enemy and gave him a piledriver.

Blade had managed to get Rolento away from Pyramid Head, but the Eternal Champion still had to worry about Shura and Hamma, whom were still attacking the demonic being as a team.

Shura leaned back as Pyramid Head swung its sword at him. "This thing's got amazing reflexes." He noted. "But not good enough to stand up to us!"

"We're totally owning this thing, man!" Hamma added as he smashed Pyramid Head in the helmet with a hammer. "Just as long as we keep at it, it'll come down soon enough!"

Shura jumped at Pyramid Head while Hamma was distracting it and kicked it in the back of the helmet. Unfortunately for him, it did next to no damage to the demonic creature.

Pyramid Head, starting to get annoyed, grabbed Hamma and hurled him at Shura, bowling them both over. Once both fighters were on the canvas, Pyramid Head pulled ita sword above its head in an attempt to bring it down upon the two.

Shura and Hamma saw the attack coming and rolled away in opposite directions. Pyramid Head's sword got stuck in the canvas for a moment, temporarily stunning it.

Seeing his chance now that Shura and Hamma were out of the way, the Champion raced at Pyramid Head and gave it a hard blow to the side of the helmet. Showing a display of power that far outclassed Shura and Hamma's attempt to damage the creature, the Champion sent Pyramid Head flying away several feet.

"We were doing fine without you jumping in to get rid of it!" Shura accused the Champion.

"That creature can't die. You were both fighting a battle you couldn't win." The Champion explained simply.

"All we needed to do was throw that thing out of the ring! We could have done it!" Shura insisted.

"With what you two had displayed thus far, I highly doubt that." The Champion said.

"Not cool! That was SO a low blow!" Shura shouted, approaching the Champion, pounding his fists together. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson!"

"You lack discipline." The Champion said as he easily blocked a punch from Shura. "You would never cut it as one of my champions."

Without giving Shura time to react, the Champion threw the young kickboxer over his shoulder and out of the ring.

Shura landed in Mario Strikers: Charged. His kicks may have helped him play soccer better than some of the others that came before him, but it was still only a matter of time before someone summoned the giant Chomp.

The Champion sighed. "That cost me precious seconds." He said. "I need to get that creature out of here before…"

The Champion turned and stopped short when he saw Pyramid Head throwing Hamma out of the ring like a ragdoll (and into Rock Band, where his hammers helped him play the drums).

"…It eliminates someone else." The Champion finished with a sigh. "At least it didn't kill him."

Sagat stepped back as Clark rushed him and attempted a flying punch. The Ikari Warrior was quick to try again, this time managing to catch Sagat in the chest. Unfortunately, he had hit the taller man right in the scar, and it didn't please him very much.

"Gah! That hurt!" Sagat shouted. "You fool! Assaulting an opponent's battle wound won't get you anywhere!"

However, in the time Sagat took to talk, Clark had grabbed him and slammed him into the canvas.

"Maybe not, but it creates a major opening." Clark explained with a smirk.

"I can't believe I let that happen." Sagat shook his head as he got to his feet and stood tall, towering over Clark. "But it'll take more than that to get rid of me."

"Good. I'd hate to get bored fighting someone like you." Clark replied as he rushed Sagat again.

"It won't work this time." Sagat said as he grabbed Clark's fist and pushed him away. Sagat then spun in place and smashed his huge leg into the side of Clark's face.

As Clark was stunned, Sagat pulled his hands back and lashed out his trademark projectile. However, Clark managed to snap out of his daze in time to see the Tiger Shot coming at him. Swinging his arm, Clark managed to cancel the projectile.

"Not bad for someone with no projectiles, huh?" Clark asked with a smirk. While Sagat was still recovering from his own attack, Clark kicked him in the face, sending the giant man crashing to the canvas, laying flat on his back.

Sagat growled. "For a grappler, you have skill. However, people like Zangief put up much better fights." He said.

"That's only because I've been pulling a few punches here and there." Clark smirked. "Let's see how well you fare against me coming at you at full power."

Clark rushed Sagat and started a flurry of punches. Sagat managed to block a few, but was struck multiple times. However, as he was starting to feel his energy start to deplete, Sagat found an opening in Clark's attacks.

"Tiger Uppercut!" Sagat shouted as he leapt into the air and struck Clark in the chin with a powerful uppercut. This was more than enough to send the Ikari Warrior out of the ring.

Clark landed on top of Octoman's car in F-Zero GX, creating a massive 25-hovercar pileup.

"Hold still, ya twerp!" Boman shouted as he swung his tonfas at Laurence Blood. The Spanish matador easily swerved to the side and stylishly gave the large cop an uppercut, giving a suave smirk to the audience as he did.

Boman landed on his back and got to his feet, rubbing his mouth with his fist. "So you think that just because you're better-looking than me that automatically makes you a better fighter?" He asked.

"Not entirely, but it DOES help." Laurence replied. "You just lack the style needed to improve your fighting."

"Style doesn't help you for nothing!" Boman shot back angrily. "All it dos is make you look a little better!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Laurence asked.

"It seems like I gotta beat some sense into you." Boman said as he approached the matador. "Maybe you'll listen to me once I mess up that stupid face of yours."

Laurence whipped out his dagger and lashed out at Boman, but the oversized cop easily blocked it with his tonfas, then kicked the matador in the stomach, knocking Laurence away. Laurence fell onto his back but quickly rolled into a kneeling position before standing up again.

"You're stubborn, but be thankful that you didn't hit me in the face." Laurence muttered.

"You mean like this?" Boman asked as he lashed out with his tonfas and struck the unprepared Laurence in the face. The matador staggered to the side, feeling his face with a horrified expression. His expression then turned to one of anger as he rushed Boman.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Why am I suddenly reminded of Narcis Prince?" Gabby Jay asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Ooh! That looks like it hurt!" Freakazoid winced.

"Yes. I'm in utter awe and surprisingly inspired." Leon Powalski mused with a wicked smirk.

The Stormtrooper was writing down Laurence's name for later reference. "We'll have to keep him in mind. All we'd need to do to unleash him on the Rebellion is get them to touch his face." He mused.

**(The Arena)**

A seething Laurence stood over the beaten and unconscious form of Boman. Laurence paused, gathered his composure and smoothed out his hair.

"Almost lost my cool there." The matador said as he pushed Boman underneath the bottom rope and sent him down into the portal.

Boman landed in Time Crisis, on top of Wild Dog. This made the main characters' jobs much easier.

Bishamon swung his sword at Baiken, but the one-armed samurai easily parried the blow and forced the possessed samurai backwards a couple of steps, kicking him in the face.

Even though Bishamon had managed to fight off unusual fighters in the past, he wasn't expecting a woman with only one arm to be such a good swordfighter. And the fact that she seemingly had the ability to summon that claw from her empty sleeve baffled Bishamon even more.

"You probably underwent a lot of training to fight with just one arm." Bishamon said. "I hate to think how good of a fighter you'd be with both arms."

"Oh, so you're a funny guy, are you?" Baiken asked. "I hope you realize that I don't particularly LIKE funny guys."

Baiken's claw dropped from her sleeve and she lashed it out at the possessed samurai. The claw slammed into the demonic face on Bishamon's armour and clawed at it, bringing a fair amount of pain to the samurai.

Bishamon collapsed to one knee for a moment, but jumped to his feet again and readied himself. "You're unpredictable as well. This is getting good." He said.

Baiken narrowed her good eye. "You talk like you're going to win." She said. "Let me correct you."

Baiken lunged at Bishamon and swung her katana. Bishamon blocked the blow, but he struggled to do so due to the immense power behind Baiken's attack. Bishamon was forced to back away from the one-armed samurai, but found himself backing into the ropes around the arena.

"You are now backed into a corner." Baiken said, forming a smirk before rushing Bishamon. "Time to end this."

"I couldn't agree more." Bishamon said as he swerved past Baiken's sword and grabbed her arm. After that, she was easy pickings for the possessed samurai to toss out of the arena.

Baiken landed in Soul Caliber, where she was easily able to take down Raphael.

Bishamon normally wouldn't have used such an underhanded tactic on such a formidable foe, but there was no doubt in his mind that Baiken would have eventually taken him down anyway.

Looking for another opponent, Bishamon saw Wario chucking Cham Cham out of the ring (and into Super Monkey Ball, where she started eating bananas). Seeing the yellow-clad plumber as a threat, Bishamon rushed Wario.

**(Hotel; Arcade)**

Motaro received a hard blow to the face, courtesy of a huge, furry paw. The centaur staggered to the side several steps, but recovered in time to see Sergei rushing him. Motaro ducked and allowed Sergei to punch the air above his head.

In all honesty, Motaro hated fighting people that didn't have any projectiles because that meant the centaur's biggest advantage was non-existent. And to make matters worse, Sergei had the strength to rival someone like Goro or Kintaro despite the fact the rabbit only had two arms.

"You've definitely got this one, Sergei!" Gumshoe called out. "You're taking him by surprise!"

"And cut off his horns when you're done with him, buddy!" Max added. "I could use a trophy!"

Motaro growled. "If you lot think I'm going to be defeated simply because this thing took me by surprise, think again!" He shouted as he lashed his piercing tail at Sergei.

Sergei, however, was a lot smarter than he looked. The giant rabbit stepped back a couple of feet as Motaro's tail reached its maximum reach, stopping a few inches short of stabbing Sergei in the stomach.

"For a creature that doesn't even talk, you're getting real annoying!" Motaro shouted. "Now, stand still!"

Motaro charged at Sergei on all four of his horse legs. Sergei, thinking quickly grabbed the oncoming Motaro by the horns and started to push against him. Pretty soon, Motaro was running in place and not getting anywhere. When this happened, Sergei got to the side and allowed Motaro to charge straight into the arcade wall.

The centaur growled as he pulled himself away from the wall. He needed to beat this furry creature fast if he wanted to get that shard he found back to Bison.

Motaro suddenly realized that he no longer had the shard. He obviously didn't have any pockets, but he was either holding it in one hand or with his tail, and at the moment he couldn't find the shard anywhere on his person.

"You creep! You stole it while we were fighting!" Motaro accused, pointing at Sergei.

Sergei tilted his head, as if wondering what Motaro was talking about.

"That's not fair! I stole it first! You have no right to steal it from me!" Motaro said. "Now where is it?! Give it here!"

Without giving Sergei time to react, Motaro jumped him and started attacking him furiously, beating him into near-unconsciousness with his bare hands.

Standing aside, Psymon looked down at Max. "Does the script say anything about us arresting that horse guy for assaulting a security officer?" He asked.

Max pulled out a pen and started writing something in the script. "It does now!" He said brightly.

With that, the other four security leaders jumped Motaro. Motaro, unable to focus on so many targets, quickly fell to the attacks.

Meanwhile, a red echidna was leaving the arcade, tossing a newly-recovered emerald shard to himself.

**(The Arena)**

Ganesha fell victim to a massive clothesline, making the large, older man fall to the canvas on his back. Ganesha got to his feet as his opponent, the mask-less R. Mika, jumped in place a couple of times to prepare herself.

"Child, fatigue is starting to weigh you down." Ganesha said. "I recommend that you just give up now. That will save me from having to resort to violent tactics."

"You think that tough talk will scare me?" Mika challenged. "Come on! Bring it!"

Ganesha shook his head. "I DID warn you." He said as he engulfed himself in a white light and transformed into an elephant.

"Okay. Doesn't seem so bad." Mika mused as she put up her fists. "I mean, he didn't really get that much bigger…"

Unfortunately for Mika, even though Ganesha didn't really change in size, he was given the strength to make up for it. Ganesha plowed into Mika shoulder-first and sent the aspiring wrestler sprawling.

In spite of this, Mika was able to get into a standing position quickly and just in time for her to see Ganesha charging at her again.

Thinking quickly, Mika leapt into the air and allowed the transformed Ganesha to pass by underneath her. Mika then drove her legs down, drilling them into the miniature elephant's back.

Ganesha fell flat on his face, but managed to get himself into a standing position again. Seeing Mika coming at him again, Ganesha held up a huge elephant paw and easily blocked the wrestler's punch. Ganesha used the moment to his advantage to throw Mika aside. However, as soon as he did, he transformation time ended and he reverted back to his human form.

Seeing Mika on the canvas, Ganesha cracked his knuckles and approached the fallen girl. "I'll say it again I DID warn you, child." He noted.

"I know." Mika said as she staggered to her feet. "But I'm not done yet! And now that you're not an elephant, the playing field's even again!"

As if to prove this, Mika lunged forward hip-first and slammed into Ganesha's face, knocking the older man away and stunning him.

Giving a smirk, Mika rushed the still-stunned Ganesha and booted him from the ring while he was recovering.

Ganesha landed in Crash: Mind over Mutant. Knowing what happened to the creatures of this particular game, he didn't dare transform until he saw Crash run by.

Rolento threw a grenade at Blade, but the bounty hunter held up his arms and managed to block the small explosion that ensued. Blade lowered his guard in time to see Rolento's boot coming at his face, but didn't have time to block this attack.

As Blade staggered back, Rolento did was he was known for, and that was rolling past his opponent. Once had had passed the stunned Blade, Rolento leapt out of his roll and kicked the bounty hunter in the back.

Blade grunted and turned to stare down Rolento, whom he towered over by a foot when both men were standing at full height. "It's gonna take more than a kick to take me down." He warned.

"I am aware of that, comrade." Rolento said. "That was just to get you to turn around."

Rolento leapt at Blade and smashed his baton across the bounty hunter's face. Blade staggered to the side, starting to question his obedience to the Eternal Champion by keeping Rolento away from Pyramid Head.

Seeing Blade lower his guard again, Rolento leapt at him. However, Blade managed to catch the German by the foot and threw him aside. As Rolento crashed into the canvas, Blade approached him, rotating his arm.

Rolento managed to get to his feet and ripped another grenade from his belt. "Don't think that you have this won just because you're bigger than I am, comrade." He said.

Blade smirked. "Bring it on." He said.

Rolento ripped the pin from his grenade and hurled it at Blade. The bounty hunter raced at the army general, dodging the grenade as he ran, Rolento tried again and threw another grenade, but Blade managed to dodge this one as well.

In a matter of seconds, Blade had arrived at Rolento's side and had delivered a charging punch to the general's face. Rolento flew across the ring and landed several feet away.

Rolento looked up and saw Blade rushing him again. The soldier growled and pulled another grenade from his belt, hurling it at Blade.

This time, Rolento's aim was perfect, and the grenade hit Blade square in the forehead. However, the grenade didn't explode and simply bounced off, into the surprised Blade's hand. The bounty hunter inspected the grenade, quickly finding the reason it hadn't gone off.

Rolento had forgotten to take the pin out.

Needless to say, the general had become pretty embarrassed. "Um…I can't believe I forgot to do that." Rolento said. "I didn't have time to think about it and-"

That was all Rolento got out before Blade picked him up and tossed him over the ropes and out of the ring.

Rolento landed in Lego Batman. He planted a few explosives and blew up the Lego Killer Croc.

Blade sighed in relief. "Well, that's one." He said. "Now I just need to get the others off of the creature's back so the boss can-"

Bishamon suddenly slammed into him from behind, knocking the bounty hunter to the ground. Blade groaned as he got to his feet and watched as Wario waddled over to stare down Bishamon.

"Just because you're a possessed samurai doesn't make you stronger than me, bub." Wario chuckled. "It just makes you more fun to beat on."

With that, Wario grabbed Bishamon by the leg and hurled him out of the arena.

Bishamon landed in the Netherrealm of Mortal Kombat, so he spent the next ten minutes fighting skeletons.

Needless to say, the Eternal Champion was getting fairly annoyed.

Everyone previously attacking Pyramid Head had been eliminated by now, but there was now an obstacle in the Champion's way. Edge had jumped in to fight the Champion just before the blue-faced being could make a run for Pyramid Head.

"You need to be more quiet when you approach someone! This guy could have heard your footsteps from a mile away!" The Star Dragon Sword yelled. "Honestly, I thought you'd have more common sense than that to approach such a powerful opponent without being quiet!"

"You should listen to your own advice, you know!" Edge shot back as he swung at the Champion.

The Champion shook his head in amazement as he ducked under Edge's attack. He'd seen many a strange thing during his time, but seeing a swordfighter having a heated argument with his weapon just was definitely one of the more unusual things he had seen.

Trying to ignore the constant rambling from the Star Dragon Sword, the Champion managed to find an opening in Edge's guard and struck the red-haired youth with his palm. Edge staggered backwards, but quickly recovered and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm going to make you pay for that one." Edge said.

"It's your own fault for letting your guard down in the first place." The Star Dragon Sword countered.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Edge shouted as he lunged at the Champion and swung hard.

"You need to watch your temper." The Champion noted as he swerved to the side. "You wouldn't last against any of my champions if you can't curb your temper."

"Well, you don't have to listen to this guy's constant degrading rambling all of the time." Edge muttered as he took another swing at the Champion.

The Champion stepped back to avoid the swing. The blue-faced being was getting extremely restless in wanting to continue going after Pyramid Head, so he needed to take this boy and the loud sword out quickly.

Edge leapt at the Champion, trying to ignore another outburst from the Star Dragon Sword. However, the Champion easily ducked under the blade and gave the redhead youth a hard uppercut to the face. This launched Edge backwards, making him land flat on his back. This knocked Edge unconscious, which may have been a good thing because his sword was still in the middle of a rant.

The Champion shook his head as he grabbed Edge's prone form and dumped him over the ropes. "He had much potential." He admitted as he picked up the still-rambling Star Dragon Sword and hurled it out of the ring as well.

Edge landed in Lost Planet, where the snow brought him to his senses. Seeing a huge monster off in the distance, Edge picked up the still-talking Star Dragon Sword and rushed into battle.

Akuma lashed out a fireball at Iori, but the redhead Orochi smirked as he leaned to the side to avoid the projectile.

"You'll have to do better than that." Iori said as he rushed Akuma and slashed with his hands.

Akuma managed to block Iori's hands using his arms, surprisingly causing no damage. "Impressive. You hold a competitive spirit I have never seen before." He said. "And I can also see that you've embraced the killing intent within you."

"Embraced it, nothing. It takes control of me when I don't want it to." Iori said as he kicked at the demonic Akuma's face. "If I gave in, I'd probably look something like you."

"I look the way I am because I have fully embraced the killing intent." Akuma replied, shoving a fist at Iori's face. "In doing so, I have become a more-powerful warrior than you could ever imagine."

Iori narrowed his eyes. "Then let's see what kind of power you're capable of unleashing." He challenged.

"Gladly." Akuma said as he leapt at Iori and spun around, kicking wildly. Iori was kicked in the face several times, but managed to hold up his arms for the last few kicks. Because of this, he wasn't sent flying backwards when Akuma finished the attack, and the redhead Orochi quickly took advantage of the situation, giving Akuma a headbutt.

As he staggered backwards and held his head, Akuma couldn't help but smirk. He had chosen a good opponent, and knew for a fact that Iori wouldn't be pulling anything back.

Akuma and Iori charged each other and exchanged blows a few times. Akuma managed to get lucky first and hit Iori in the side of the head, making the Orochi stagger to the side. Iori recovered and cast a sideways glance at Akuma. Iori spun in place and prepared to charge.

That was when a beam of blue light soared in from the side and struck Iori in the torso. Before either Iori or Akuma had time to react, a winged being flew past Akuma and raced at the injured Iori.

"Take this!" Pit shouted as he kicked Iori in the chin. "I'm not gonna let evil people like you win!"

Iori landed on his feet and looked at Pit, but it was already too late. Pit grabbed him and hurled him out of the ring.

"Alright! That's one down!" Pit cheered. "Now I just need to take out the other and-"

Akuma's hand was instantly gripping Pit by the face. Pit looked up at Akuma and saw that he wasn't exactly pleased at the winged boy's interference.

Seeing as how Pit had just eliminated the most-worthy opponent in the ring, Akuma knew that the only thing he could do know was get rid of the kid, which was exactly what he did. He hurled Pit out of the ring and tossed a fireball after him. Pit tried to fly back in, but hit the fireball and fell headlong into the portal.

Pit landed in an open playing field in Halo. He scratched his head as he stood up. "Well, this place seems big enough." He noted. "I wonder what I should do…"

"Can I offer a suggestion?" Someone asked. Pit turned and saw Iori, smirking evilly, holding a rocket launcher. "Run."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Birdie threw a punch at O'Chunks, but the Scottish strongman easily caught the thug's oversized fist. O'Chunks then used the opportunity to strike Birdie in the face with his other fist as he was stunned.

Stepping back a couple of steps, Birdie rubbed his jaw. "You're gonna pay for that one, you punk!" He shouted. "I'll make you regret turning your back on Bison!"

"Ye lowlifes betrayed me first, laddie!" O'Chunks roared back, cracking his knuckles. "Ye promised me no harm would come to Nastasia if Aye did what ye told me to do, and then ye lot kidnapped Mimi at the same time!"

"It's a little something called 'added assurance', pal." Birdie said before rushing O'Chunks in an attempt to headbutt him.

Standing aside, Jak slapped a fist into his palm. "I still say we should go in and help the big guy." He suggested.

"Please don't, k?" Nastasia said. "O'Chunks wanted to do this by himself."

"But why shouldn't we help him?" Torn asked.

"O'Chunks is a man of honor. He clearly feels that he's lost all the honor he had by working for Bison most of the night." Nastasia sighed. "He feels the only way to gain that honor back is to fight his fights alone."

"Admirable, but not that smart." Torn shook his head.

Birdie punched at O'Chunks again, but the bearded warrior was quick to counter it with another blow to Birdie's face. Birdie was quick to recover and gave O'Chunks a hard blow to the face in return.

Birdie didn't want to admit it, but he on the receiving end of an extremely one-sided fight. O'Chunks was clearly determined to win and Birdie had only managed to land a few hits thus far.

Still, Birdie wasn't one to give up. He'd only back away from a fight if he was knocked unconscious first. On the other hand, it seemed like that was going to be a good possibility for the outcome of the fight.

Birdie shoved his foot out and managed to strike O'Chunks in the stomach. However, the strongman easily grabbed hold of Birdie's foot before the thug could pull it back and shoved it into the air, causing Birdie to do a forced flip before landing flat on his stomach.

"Victory is mine, lad." O'Chunks said darkly as he stood over Birdie's form. "Ye better tell Bison that I'm comin' fer him next."

With that, O'Chunks slammed a fist down onto Birdie's back, knocking the thug out. Rotating his arm, O'Chunks turned to the others. "Well, it's a start." He said. "Shall we keep going?"

"O'Chunks! Nassy!"

The group turned and saw a familiar small, green girl running towards them. Nastasia, in surprise, spread her arms and threw them around Mimi when she got close.

"Mimi! I'm so glad they didn't hurt you!" Nastasia said. "Did you escape on your own?"

"Sure did! Nothing those creeps put me in could hold me when I transformed." Mimi explained.

O'Chunks gave Mimi a huge hug as well. "Aye'm glad to see ye, Mimi." He said. "We need to get ye and Nastasia to a safe place now that you're both alright."

"I can help you fight Bison, O'Chunks!" Mimi said. "I wanna piece of Bison as well!"

"Ye both were targets." O'Chunks explained.

"I see his point." Jak said. "If Bison tried to kidnap you two again, he'd have O'Chunks wrapped around his finger again."

"Yeah. We'd better get you two to the Eliminated Seating." Torn said. "There's enough fighters there that could fight off any attackers. You guys would be safe there."

Nastasia sighed. "Okay. Just promise me that you won't do anything irrational, O'Chunks." She said.

"When 'ave Aye ever acted irrationally?" O'Chunks said. He was met with flat looks from both Nastasia and Mimi. "Don't answer that."

**(The Arena)**

Roland was in pretty hot water and the elven archer was beginning to regret his choice of opponents. Nevertheless, Roland took aim again and fired an arrow at his opponent, hoping to do some damage.

The arrow never got close; it was instead cut in half by a chainsaw.

Rancid grinned insanely as he held his beloved chainsaw with both hands. "Is that all ya got, Legolas?!" He taunted. "Seriously, being an archer in something like this does you no good whatsoever!"

As if to prove his point, Rancid raced at Roland, easily ducking under another arrow. Rancid got close to Roland and swung his hi-powered weapon with all his might with the intent of taking the elf's head off.

However, Roland was able to show a sense of awareness and rolled to the side to avoid the powerful and potentially-lethal attack. While Rancid was distracted, Roland got up and gave the green-haired punk a kick to the head.

Rancid staggered to the side and shook off the effects of the kick before staring at Roland through his shades. "Okay, this could be interesting." He said. "I may actually enjoy this!"

With that, Rancid leapt at Roland and swung again. However, Roland was the owner of a strong, silver bow, which he promptly used to block Rancid's offense. Rancid's eye twitched as he put more force on his chainsaw, attempting to cleave Roland's bow in half.

He never got the chance. Roland kicked him in the stomach, knocking Rancid away from him momentarily. Roland then pulled another arrow from its quiver and fired another shot at Rancid, this time getting lucky and finding a home in Rancid's shoulder.

Staggering backwards in pain, Rancid noticed that the arrow was in his shoulder. He growled and grabbed hold of it, then yanked the arrow from his shoulder, much to the amazement of Roland. Rancid rotated his un-arrowed arm as if trying to iron the kinks out of it.

"You didn't feel that?!" Roland asked.

"With the stuff that everyone goes through where I come from, you build up one heck of an immune system." Rancid said with a smirk. "Now then, where were we?"

While Roland was still stunned in surprise, Rancid leapt at him again and swung his chainsaw. Roland saw the attack coming and threw himself to the canvas to avoid the chainsaw blade.

However, Rancid was anticipating this and kicked Roland while he was down, stunning the elven archer ever further. As Roland was distracted, he was easy pickings for Rancid to boot from the ring.

Roland landed in Link's Crossbow Training, where he was forced to fight the end boss without any knowledge as to what he was supposed to do.

Marth took a swing at Yuber, but the black knight held out one of his two swords and blocked the attack. Yuber smirked evilly and raised his other sword into the air, preparing to swing at Marth while the blue-haired prince was blocking the second sword.

Marth looked up and saw the sword coming at him. The prince jumped back, out of harm's way, as Yuber's sword swung at nothing but air. Marth quickly pulled his sword back in preparation to run Yuber through with it, but the black knight swerved to the side as the prince lunged forward.

"You're a lot better fighter than I thought you'd be." Marth noted as he blocked another blow from Yuber. "You weren't fighting like this last year."

"Well, last year I spent the majority of my time in the ring running from the one being in the world that could actually kill me." Yuber shook his head as he narrowed his mismatched eyes. "But now that Pesmerga is nowhere near here, nothing is stopping me from ripping you to shreds."

"I said you were a good fighter. I didn't say you would beat me." Marth said as he countered Yuber's next attack and struck the black knight with his sword, knocking him away.

Yuber staggered backwards, gripping his two swords with tight hands. He started seething, but had a sick, twisted and very Yamazaki-like smirk on his face as he did.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Yuber shouted. "Say goodbye to your legs!"

As Yuber lunged at him, Marth was prepared and did a backflip over the black knight as he swung at him. The only thing Yuber managed to accomplish was cut off a large portion of Marth's cape as he passed underneath the airborne prince.

Marth landed gracefully on his feet and raced at Yuber, kicking him in the back. Yuber fell face-first into the canvas, but the black knight was quick to get to his feet. Spinning in place, Yuber outstretched an arm and held out one of his swords, attempting to decapitate the prince.

However, Marth was a lot more agile than Yuber was expecting and rolled underneath the spinning sword, avoiding the attack altogether. Yuber managed to stop himself from spinning in time to see Marth's fist coming at his face.

Yuber flew backwards a few feet, landing flat on his back. Letting out a low growl, Yuber slowly managed to get to his feet, staring down Marth like a bull staring at a red cape.

"Okay. I have been humiliated more than once in my node, nearly killed several times and suffered public humiliation after losing a one-on-one fight to an echidna half my size." Yuber explained. "But I'm not going to lose to someone like you!"

Yuber charged at Marth, screaming in pure rage. Marth cautiously held up his sword, preparing to counter whatever Yuber would lash out at him.

Unfortunately for Marth, but counter move did nothing to stop a direct headbutt from the black knight. As Marth stepped backwards, Yuber grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hurled him out of the ring with one arm.

Marth landed in Zack & Wiki. Zack rang a bell near the prince, turning him into a blue hammer. Zack gleefully picked Marth up and ran off to cause mayhem.

Yuber managed to calm himself down when he saw Marth getting eliminated. He took a deep breath and straightened his hat before readying himself with his swords and turning around to start another fight.

Rainbow Mika's forearm collided with his face almost instantly, knocking Yuber to the canvas. The spandex-clad wrestler slapped her hands together as she picked Yuber up by the legs.

"You're probably up to no good again, so maybe I should just get rid of you while I still can." Rainbow Mika shrugged as she spin in place and launched Yuber out of the ring as well.

Yuber landed in the original Suikoden. Thankfully, Pesmerga didn't recognize him, but that still didn't prevent Yuber from hiding for the next ten minutes.

Fox zoomed past Eileen in a Fox Illusion, spinning the Virtua Fighter newcomer around a few times. As Eileen struggled to regain her footing, Fox turned and kicked her in the back, sending her sprawling.

Eileen staggered to her feet and spun around to face Fox, holding her hands up and standing in her stance. Eileen narrowed her eyes in determination as she faced the young pilot.

"Your speed may be giving you the edge right now." Eileen explained. "But the instant I can get used to your attacks, you'll be face-down on the canvas."

"Then let's see if you can keep up with this." Fox said as he started charging up a Fire Fox before launching himself forward in a burst of flames, striking Eileen and launching her into the air.

Eileen landed on her stomach, but knew that Fox was still hovering over her, so she thrust her foot behind herself and hoped that she would hit him. Eileen got lucky and managed to give Fox a kick to the stomach, stunning the pilot long enough for the young girl to get up and strike him in the face with her palm.

As Fox recoiled slightly, Eileen continued the onslaught by grabbing him by the arm and throwing him over her shoulder. Fox crashed into the canvas as Eileen pulled her foot above his stomach, preparing to bring it down upon him.

Fox saw the attack coming and rolled out of the way before Eileen could attack him. As Eileen's foot slammed into the canvas where he had previously been laying, Fox jumped to his feet and lunged at his opponent, barging into her shoulder-first and knocking her away.

Despite the fact that she had been hit hard, Eileen didn't waver and managed to keep her balance after a few steps. Eileen narrowed her eyes and got into her stance again.

"No. I won't lose here. I just entered the fighting scene." Eileen said. "I have to prove that I can beat strong opponents."

"I admire your determination, but you're far outclassed, kiddo." Fox pointed out. "Like so."

Fox flew past Eileen again in a Fox Illusion, taking her off guard. As Eileen tried to turn around to look at Fox again, he had already attacked a second time. Leaping into the air and performing a backflip, Fox sent Eileen hurtling out of the ring.

Eileen crashed into Wario Ware: Twisted. Unfortunately, she had just landed on a turning staircase, and once it had turned, it dropped Eileen down a deep, dark pit.

Laurence blood smirked as he swung his dagger at Captain Falcon. The good captain held out a hand and grabbed Laurence's dagger wrist, stopping the attempted attack and (needless to say) frustrating the Spanish matador.

"How can a human being be so fast?!" Laurence shouted in frustration. "This just doesn't make any sense!"

"I race all the time at high speeds. I guess it just transferred to my footwork." Falcon replied casually with a smirk.

Laurence growled and pulled his knife back. "Well, you're not going to get the better of me!" The matador shouted as he lashed out.

Falcon leaned to the side and allowed Laurence's attack to miss him, then followed up with a knee to the matador's face. Laurence staggered backwards, clutching his face in terror.

"For your sake, that had better not have left a bruise!" Laurence shouted in anger. "But for striking my face, I'm going to take you down as painfully as possible!"

"That sounded SO wrong, man." Falcon shook his head as he leapt over the oncoming Laurence and kicked him in the back as the matador charged underneath him.

As Laurence hit the canvas face-first, Falcon landed gracefully on his feet and performed a Falcon Kick to the side of the downed matador. This sent Laurence flying away, causing him to land on his side and roll for a bit before finally getting into a crouching position.

"Okay. If I'm going to beat this guy, I need to keep my concentration." Laurence told himself. "He's obviously trying to make me angry so I'll lose focus." He formed a smirk as he stood up and got into his stance. "Well, let's just take him by surprise, then."

Laurence rushed Falcon, trying to keep his cool and remained focused. He took a swing at Falcon, managing to catch the captain in the side of the face. As Falcon staggered to the side, Laurence followed up with a hard kick to his back, knocking him down.

"And now for the finishing blow!" Laurence shouted as he leapt at Falcon, dagger raised.

Falcon saw Laurence coming down at him and rolled out of the way. As Laurence hit the canvas, Falcon spun on one foot and kicked the matador in the side of the head. As Laurence was stunned, Falcon leaped at him in a Falcon Dive, latching onto him and leaping off in a burst of fire. This was enough to send Laurence toppling over the ropes.

Laurence landed in Kirby 64, in a field. However, the spiked balls rolling around the field were still there, as the matador was quick to find out.

Falcon smirked. "All too easy." He said as he turned around to see what was going on. He saw Sagat pitching Blade out of the ring (and into the Wii Punch Out!!, where he beat down on Mr. Sandman for a few minutes), but his focus ended up on a different fight altogether.

"Take this, criminal!" Chang roared as he swung his iron wrecking ball at Yamazaki, smashing it across the thug's face and sending him sprawling.

Yamazaki scrambled to his feet, trying to look calm and collected. "Look, mac! I don't care if you're on another superhero rage again!" He said. "I can still take you down easily!"

"Naïve fool! 'The Koehan' would love to see you try!" Chang taunted, gesturing for Yamazaki to approach.

Not one to back down from a challenge, Yamazaki rushed at Chang, swinging his dagger. Chang ducked under the blade, but it managed to clip his shoulder as he did.

Although he felt his arm in pain slightly (the blade had only given him a cut), Chang chose to ignore it. He had bigger fish to fry. "You are a sneak, but you cannot keep that up forever!" He said. "If you rely on a weapon all of the time, you won't do well when separated from it!"

"Oh, like YOU'RE a fine one to talk." Yamazaki rolled his eyes as he kicked Chang in the face and made him back away.

Chang staggered backwards, but shook off the attack. "You call that a kick?! 'The Koehan' will show you truly what a kick is!" He said as he leapt at Yamazaki. "Heinzan!!"

Much like last year, Chang's skill had greatly increased when in his superhero phase. Unlike most times outside of the ring, Chang's foot connected with Yamazaki's chest, causing a loud cheer of approval from the crowd. Yamazaki flew backwards and landed on the stomach.

Yamazaki groaned as he got to his feet, but quickly shook it off as he glared at Chang. "I can't believe that a bonk on the head is enough to change such a fat oaf into a skilled, psychotic superhero." He shook his head. "If I can hit him hard enough, I'll knock him out of it."

Deciding to try his theory, Yamazaki rushed Chang and leapt at him, kicking at his head. However, Chang saw the attack coming and held up his wrecking ball. Yamazaki's foot went straight into the iron weapon, cancelling out the attack and bringing a lot of pain to the thug's leg.

Chang smirked as Yamazaki crumpled at his feet. "You must try harder than that to defeat the likes of 'The Koehan'." Chang said as he pulled his wrecking ball back. "As it stands now, you are but an ordinary thug."

Yamazaki growled as he staggered to his feet. "I'm not an ordinary thug, you-"

That was all Yamazaki got out before Chang struck him with the wrecking ball with all his might. The audience watched as Yamazaki spiraled out of the ring, flew straight into the force field surrounding the audience and fell headlong into the elimination portal.

Yamazaki landed in a hotel. He stood up and looked around, wondering why it seemed devoid of life.

"Where IS everybody?" He asked. He suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from behind and turned around. He saw a pudgy, green ghost flying straight at him with a man wearing a strange gun running after it.

Yamazaki couldn't do anything to stop the terrified ghost from flying into him, leaving Yamazaki on his back and coated in slime as it continued on.

"Venkman, this is Ray!" The man said as he ran past Yamazaki without seeming to notice him. "I've spotted the ghost and it's coming towards you!"

Back in the ring, Chang smirked as he turned around from his successful fight with Yamazaki to look at the remaining fighters still in the ring. Rainbow Mika was starting to look a little tired, but she was still ready for more. Fox was looking similarly fatigued, but was having a harder time hiding it. The Eternal Champion was still trying to fight off Pyramid Head, whom was trying to get close to some of the other fighters. Akuma had his arms folded, watching the fight from afar. Sagat was doing the same thing, but was breathing a little heavier. Captain Falcon punched the air a few times as Rancid fiddled with his chainsaw to make sure it was still working. Lastly, Wario sat in the middle of the ring, picking his nose.

Chang clanked up at the entrance curtain. The next wave of fighters was about to enter, and Chang wanted to know if there were any villains amongst them…

FINAL SCORE: (8 votes)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score

SAGAT (SFA3) (7:2) = 5 (Clark Steele, Blade)

RAINBOW MIKA (SFA3) (7:3) = 4 (Ganesha, Yuber)

FOX MCCLOUD (SSB) (7:3) = 4 (Kid Muscle, Eileen)

WARIO (SSB) (6:3) = 3 (Cham Cham, Bishamon)

ETERNAL CHAMPION (EC) (6:3) = 3 (Shura, Edge)

CHANG KOEHAN (KOF) (5:3) = 2 (Ryuji Yamazaki)

RANCID (TK) (5:3) = 2 (Roland Lasaurus)

AKUMA (SFA3) (5:3) = 2 (Pit)

PYRAMID HEAD (SH) (5:4) = 1 (Hamma)

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (5:4) = 1 (Laurence Blood)

**(ELIMINATED)**

BLADE (EC) (4:4) = 0 (Rolento Shugerg)

PIT (SSB) (4:4) = 0 (Iori Yagami)

BISHAMON (DS) (4:4) = 0 (Baiken)

YUBER (S3) (4:4) = 0 (Marth)

LAURENCE BLOOD (FF) (4:4) = 0 (Gordon Boman)

CHAM CHAM (SS) (4:4) = 0

ROLENTO SHUGERG (SFA3) (3:5) = -2

GANESHA (BR) (3:5) = -2

HAMMA (PM) (3:5) = -2

BAIKEN (GG) (3:5) = -2

RYUJI YAMAZAKI (FF) (4:6) = -2

IORI YAGAMI (KOF) (4:6) = -2

GORDON BOMAN (KE) (3:6) = -3

EDGE (S3) (2:6) = -4

EILEEN (VF) (2:6) = -4

CLARK STEELE (KOF) (2:6) = -4

ROLAND LESAURUS (S3) (2:6) = -4

MARTH (SSB) (2:6) = -4

KID MUSCLE (UM) (3:7) = -4

SHURA (WH) (1:7) = -6

BONUS MATCHES:

"**Wars of the Monsters"**

MOTARO (MK) _**stampedes over**_ SERGEI (R:RR)

6 to 2

"**Redemption"**

O'CHUNKS (PM) _**bashes**_ BIRDIE (SFA3)

6 to 2


	39. Section Eighteen

Section Eighteen

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

The ten fighters still in the ring knew that the tournament was approaching its end and they all had a good shot at making it to the finals. However, they'd need to survive another couple of sections to do so, so they weren't about to let their guard down yet. Knowing that twenty fighters were needing to start the section, most of the fighters looked up towards the entrance curtain, the only exceptions being the Eternal Champion and Pyramid Head for obvious reasons. The crowd started cheering for the next fighter as they made their entrance.

"**SAKURA KUSANAGO!" (SFA3)**

The fighting schoolgirl and Ryu fangirl punched the air a few times as she made her way down to the ring. Sakura waved to the crowd before leaping into the arena.

Sakura looked around, seeing that both Sagat and Akuma were still in the ring. Telling herself that she wouldn't stand a chance against either one, she decided to steer clear of the two of them. Seeing Captain Falcon in the ring, Sakura rushed over to him.

Falcon turned and saw Sakura coming over. "Can I help you?" He asked.

"You were one of the final ten last year!" Sakura reminded. "I wanna fight someone of your caliber!"

Falcon lifted an eyebrow behind his helmet, but shrugged. "Sure thing, kid. Let's see what you've got." He said.

Fox scratched his head. He had also been part of the final ten last year, but Sakura just ran right past him for some odd reason.

"**DOOPLISS!" (PM)**

A white Duplighost (although it looked more like a walking bedsheet with a part hat) emerged from the curtain and made his way down to the ring. Doopliss reached the end of the ramp and levitated off the ground, floating into the ring.

Doopliss hit the arena canvas and quickly saw Sagat standing aside. Smirking to himself, Doopliss made his way over.

Sagat looked down at Doopliss and raised his good eyebrow. "It's a little early for Halloween, kid." He noted.

"Look, slick. I ain't no kid." Doopliss said. "I wanna fight, so you think you can help me with that problem?"

"Think about this. I'm three times your size." Sagat explained.

Doopliss engulfed himself in a cloud of purple smoke, surprising Sagat. When Sagat caught a glimpse of Doopliss again, the Duplighost had turned into an exact copy of him, standing at full height and everything.

"Not anymore, you're not." Doopliss said (in Sagat's voice, no less).

A smirk floated across Sagat's face as he got into his stance. "A chance to fight myself. How interesting." He said.

"**XION!" (BR)**

The white-haired prettyboy emerged from the curtain to a loud cheer. Xion scanned the ring for a few seconds before choosing his target.

"It's still in the ring. Good." Xion said to himself as he marched down to the ring, engulfing himself in a white light as he did.

Pyramid Head had just managed to get the Eternal Champion down. Raising its huge sword to finish the Champion off, Pyramid Head was unprepared for what happened next. A huge, shiny white arm grabbed hold of Pyramid Head's sword, stopping the attack.

"What in the world?" The Champion said as he looked at what Xion had become. In Xion's place was a tall, shining, white demon-like creature with spikes all over its body. The transformed Xion roared at Pyramid Head.

"**JIN CHONREI!" (FF)**

The elder Jin twin emerged from the curtain to a mixed reaction. Cracking his knuckles, the blue-clad, young-looking fighter made his way down to the ring.

"Looks like Laurence got tossed." Chonrei mused. "Seems that I'll have to wait for Raiden to come out to do some double-teaming."

Wario waddled over to Chonrei and gave a laugh. "What's a kid like you doing in a tournament?" He asked, laughing. "They're making this way too easy!"

Chonrei narrowed his eyes as he engulfed his hand in a blue energy. "I'm a lot older than you are, kiddo." He warned Wario. "And a lot more powerful, too."

"Oh. He's a spunky one, too." Wario noted with a smirk.

"**ELAINE!" (S3)**

The blonde swordswoman came out to the curtain and brushed her hair out of her eyes as several males in the audience started making catcalls at her. Elaine ignored the catcalls and made her way down to the ring (Duke and Gau soon took care of the perverts anyway).

As she entered the ring, Elaine saw that she was the only Suikoden fighter in the ring at the moment. "Well, all I need is two eliminations to top Queen's record." She mused to herself. "I wonder who my first victim will be…"

"Hey, lady! You may wanna be careful!" Rancid taunted from across the ring. "You don't want your top to pop off!"

"Bingo." Elaine said as she drew her sword and made a beeline for the green-haired punk with the chainsaw.

"**DIZZY!" (GG)**

The blue-haired girl emerged from the curtain as her two wings bickered with each other. The angelic white wing and the grim reaper-like black wing were giving a comedic argument and poor Dizzy was stuck in the middle of it.

"Would you two keep it down?" Dizzy asked her wings. "It'll be hard for me to keep my concentration in the ring, you know."

The beings inside Dizzy's wings glared at each other before reverting back to their normal wing form, allowing Dizzy to enter the ring in peace.

Fox saw Dizzy come in and made his way over. "Why did it look like you were having an argument with your wings?" The pilot asked.

"Oh. I wasn't arguing with them." Dizzy replied sweetly. "I was just getting them to stop their bickering."

Fox scratched his head.

"**JACKY BRYANT!" (VF)**

The hotshot of the Virtua Fighter gang came out to a loud cheer. The brother of Sarah Bryant pumped his fist into the air as he made his way down to the ring. However, when he got to the ring, Jacky made sure that the arena was coated with ice before stepping in (he wouldn't be making that mistake again…).

Once he was in the ring, Jacky looked around for someone to fight with. He saw Rainbow Mika prepping herself for a future fight and decided to challenge her, preparing to attack her at the same time.

Mika looked to her right and saw Jacky rushing her. The female wrestler ducked and allowed Jacky to pass over her, then flipped the hotshot onto his back.

"Did you really think you'd get the drop on a professional wrestler?" Mika asked, hands on her hips.

"Hey. You can't blame me for trying." Jacky chuckled nervously.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"I can't believe that trying to find one more shard could be so frustrating." Knuckles sighed.

"You have that emerald radar thing, though." Maiagaru noted.

"I know, but trying to find a shard that Bison doesn't have or Trident hasn't absorbed isn't as easy as I'd like it to be." Knuckles shook his head. "But I only need one more shard to do anything with the Master Emerald."

"**KHAN!!!"** Gadget Z screamed at the sky. He was once again ignored.

"So I take it there aren't that many shards left out in the open?" Koopinator asked.

"I'm afraid not." Knuckles shook his head. "We need to get that one last shard so we can at least get a half-decent shot at pulling something off."

"You looking for this, by any chance?"

Everyone in the group turned and saw Bowser approaching, fingering a shard.

Knuckles growled as he got into a stance. "So you're working for Bison too, huh?!" He asked. "Well, I was able to beat down that prettyboy, so I think you'll go down just as fast!"

"Yeah, man. If you don't wanna fight, you'd better hand that shard over." Kid USA added, stepping forth.

Bowser smirked. "I ain't even working for Bison." He explained. "The great king of koopas works for no man, especially one as warped as the Bison creep."

"Wait. You AREN'T working for Bison?" Dee Jay asked.

"Nope. In fact, Bison sent a couple of his goons after me for this shard." Bowser explained. "I wanna get a piece of that guy, so I'll hand this over if you take me along."

"You think we can trust him?" Billy Kane asked.

"Bowser's telling the truth. He doesn't work for anyone." Koopinator shook his head.

"Okay. You've got yourself a deal." Knuckles nodded.

"Good. Catch, short stuff." Bowser said as he tossed the shard to Knuckles.

Knuckles fused the shard with the others, forming a Master Emerald that was close to completion. "Okay. I've got enough shards now." He noted. "This is good. Now we can actually take down Trident and get him back to normal."

"So do some magic and let's see what we can do." Rawk Hawk said.

"No. Not here. Let's go back to the Hotel Lounge and regroup." Knuckles explained. "We'll go from there."

The group, now including Bowser, continued off down the hallway, going at a brisk pace because they knew what was at stake.

**(The Arena)**

"**BB HOOD!" (DS)**

The psychotic Red Riding Hood lookalike emerged from the curtain, a twisted smirk on her face. The blonde bounty hunter whipped a pair of Uzis from underneath her red cloak as she raced down to the ring.

"BANZAI!!" BB Hood screamed as she soared overtop of Pyramid Head and opened fire.

As if you were expecting something else to happen, the bullets did nothing to slow Pyramid Head down. BB Hood landed beside an annoyed Eternal Champion.

"When are you people going to realize that that thing cannot be killed?!" The Champion asked.

BB Hood smirked as she pulled a bomb from her basket. "That creature's got an amazing bounty on it. I intend to be the one to bring it in." She said. "Don't try to stand in my way!"

With that, BB Hood raced at Pyramid Head. The Champion shook his head. "Poor, deluded soul." He noted.

"**FROST MAN!" (MM)**

The huge, hulking form of Frost Man easily towered over everyone else (even Sagat) as he lumbered down to the ring. The muscled robot leapt into the arena and landed on the canvas, creating a loud thud.

Rancid had been knocked off his feet due to the tremor (causing him to miss being struck by Elaine's sword). He saw Frost Man come in and smirked. "Now THERE'S an awesome opponent." He said as he kicked Elaine away and raced over to Frost Man.

The huge robot looked down at Rancid as he approached. "I'll make a popsicle out of you!" He threatened in a dumb-sounding voice as he sent a wave of ice at the green-haired punk.

Rancid easily cut his way through the ice wave and advanced. "It's gonna take more than that to slow me down, pal!" He said.

"And now, Mystery Fighter…Number…**Thirty-three!**"

"**VENOM!" (Marvel Comics)**

_(I have a secret that I let nobody see)_

_(An evil shadow that's been hanging over me)_

_(My alter ego that I try to hold in place)_

_(But despite my good intentions, it'll always get away)_

_(He does the things that I don't want to do…)_

Eddie Brock emerged from the curtain, standing tall and prepared for anything. The black symbiote took over from there, covering Eddie's body and face until only Venom remained. The black Spiderman gave a toothy grin as he leapt into the ring from the entrance curtain to Petra.

_(Sometimes I feel like Jekyll & Hyde!)_

_(Two men are fighting a war inside!)_

_(One gives, one takes! I have to decide!)_

_(Sometimes I feel like Jekyll & Hyde!)_

Elaine got up from Rancid kicking her away from him and saw Venom coming in. She narrowed her eyes, remembering that Venom was responsible for her elimination last year.

"Okay, you toothy punk! It's time for round two!" Elaine said as she stormed over.

Venom smirked. "This will get interesting for us very quickly." He said to himself as he prepared to fight Elaine.

"**ROOMI!" (GF)**

The bubbly catgirl from Galaxy Fight emerged from the curtain to the loudest cheer her node had gotten all night. The redhead catgirl bounded down to the ring, her huge and furry paws ready for anything.

Dizzy didn't see Roomi come in, but one of her wings pointed the catgirl out to her when they saw Roomi rushing Dizzy from behind. Dizzy instinctively leapt into the air and hovered using her wings for a few seconds. Once Roomi stumbled underneath her, Dizzy landed gracefully on her feet.

"That wasn't very nice, you know." Dizzy said. Her black wing had taken its grim reaper form and was shaking a skeletal fist at Roomi.

"Um…I was just trying to fight you." Roomi explained.

"By attacking me from behind?" Dizzy shook her head. "I don't think so."

"**MEZU!" (KE)**

The blue-clad ninja came out to a series of boos, but Mezu paid it no mind. He was instead thinking about how much trouble he would be getting in by failing the missions he and Gozu had been given.

"How are we supposed to call ourselves ninjas if we can't do anything right?" Mezu sighed. "Maybe all those people are right. Maybe Gozu and I ARE a couple of has-beens…"

"Freeze, criminal!"

Mezu didn't have time to think about it any further, as the familiar voice had brought him back to reality. Mezu, having just now realized that he had stepped into the arena, saw Chang Koehan rushing over, iron wrecking ball in hand.

"You are a scum of a ninja!" Chang said. "Prepare for a fierce beating at the hands of 'The Koehan'!"

Mezu's eyes snapped open behind his mask. He quickly turned tail and ran with Chang quickly gaining on him.

"**LUCKY GLAUBER!" (KOF)**

Dribbling a basketball in his hand, Lucky couldn't help but stare as Chang seemed to be, once again, in the form of a superhero. Knowing that the big guy was beyond help now, Lucky tossed his basketball into the air (where it mysteriously didn't come down from) and raced down to the ring as the crowd cheered him on.

Lucky instantly went over to Wario and gave him a kick to the behind, launching the portly plumber ahead several feet and causing him to comically roll forward a few feet.

Jin Chonrei looked up at Lucky. "While I appreciate the help, I didn't need it." He explained.

"Oh, yeah? Then how well do you think you'd managed against THAT?" Lucky asked, pointing at the oncoming Wario, whom was now stampeding at the two like a train.

Chonrei blinked a couple of times before he sighed. "Just don't get in my way." He said.

"Whatever you say, short stuff." Lucky said with a smirk.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

"Bad news, sir." Baraka said as he entered the restaurant. "It seems that the security force has arrested Motaro."

Shang Tsung blinked. "And how did that happen?" He asked.

"Apparently, none of them had projectiles." Baraka replied.

"Ah. That would do it." Shang Tsung nodded. "This puts a little damper on things. Motaro was the strongest of us and we needed his muscle."

"Even still, Motaro was an idiot. We'll manage without him." Quan Chi replied.

The group of Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Reptile, Mileena, Kano and now Baraka were sitting around a large table in the dome's restaurant, discussing the situation they were all currently in. Needless to say, none of them were liking their chances very much.

"We haven't been doing as well as we would have liked." Kano sighed. "Mileena's the only one of us that actually beat someone outside the ring."

"And even still, I then lost to a trio of lunatics." Mileena moaned.

"I say we just get in way over our heads with these things." Reptile piped up. "None of us have ever fought these people before so we often get caught off guard."

"And now we get dragged into this stupid plan that Bison guy's been thinking up." Shang Tsung added. "Honestly, it's times like these that makes me hate Shao Khan."

"I know. Bison must have promised him something in return for his services to make him drag us along for the ride." Quan Chi added.

"Mind you, I WAS given guard duty for that blue prisoner Bison had kidnapped." Reptile said. "She had a sweet body for such a small woman."

Everyone else looked at Reptile strangely. "You've got serious issues, man." Kano said.

"I'm serious! There were times that I just wanted to-"

A chair suddenly flew in from the side and clocked Reptile in the head, knocking the lizardman down. Everyone looked in the direction the chair had come from and their eyes widened.

O'Chunks stood at the doorway to the restaurant, seething in hatred and looking extremely ticked off. Jak and Torn stood on either side of him.

"Man. Of all the times to walk in front of the restaurant, it HAD to be when that creep was saying those things." Torn sighed.

"Well, it looks like there's nothing we can do about it, now." Jak shook his head. "We may as well help him out."

The Mortal Kombat villains stood up as O'Chunks stampeded towards them, Jak and Torn following from behind.

"You just HAD to open your big mouth, didn't you?" Mileena snapped at Reptile.

**(The Arena)**

"**SLASH!" (EC)**

The Eternal Champion looked up as the intelligent caveman emerged from the curtain and made his way down to the ring, his club slung over his shoulder. "Excellent timing. And just when Blade was eliminated as well." The Champion greeted.

"What wrong, boss?" Slash asked.

"Keep people away from that thing with the huge helmet." The Champion said, pointing out Pyramid Head. "If you can keep the others away from it, I'll have an easier time getting rid of it."

Slash nodded. "Okay, boss. Me do good." He said as he rushed towards the closest person fighting Pyramid Head.

Unfortunately, that was BB Hood, whom promptly turned on Slash and started chasing him down with a machete, shouting something about a fur coat.

"**HANZO HATTORI!" (SS)**

The black-clad ninja emerged from the curtain to a loud cheer. Hanzo made his way down to the ring and stepped into it.

Hanzo made it about three steps before Mezu flew past him, screaming. A roaring Chang Koehan was giving chase (and surprisingly gaining on the ninja), leaving just as fast as he had shown up.

Hanzo watched the chase for a few seconds before shrugging. He held onto his katana with one hand as he raced at Akuma.

Akuma teleported to the side as Hanzo slashed at him. "So you want to be the next to die, do you?" Akuma asked. "So be it."

"I think I just made a stupid choice." Hanzo muttered.

"**OSWALD!" (KOF)**

Fingering a card in his left hand, Oswald scanned the ring with his red shades as he stepped down the ramp. He received a mixed reaction, but paid it no mind as he stepped into the ring to start his fight.

Once he was in the ring, Oswald raced at the fight between Sagat and Doopliss (that still looked like a fight between two Sagats) and lashed out, swinging his card like a blade.

Sagat saw the attack coming and shoved his doppelganger backwards before stepping back himself. The card sliced at the air in between the two, showing that the attack was still razor-sharp despite being a mere playing card.

Sagat cracked his knuckles. "You think you can put the fight on hold for a bit?" He asked Doopliss.

"I'll join ya, slick." Doopliss said as he turned into a copy of Oswald.

Oswald growled and cursed under his breath. "Of all the rotten luck." He said. "Now I need to fight two of them…"

"**T. HAWK!" (SFA3)**

The huge native American came out from behind the curtain to a loud cheer. Rotating his arm, T. Hawk walked down to the ring and stepped in easily, looking around for someone to fight.

Setting his sights on Fox McCloud, T. Hawk made his way over to him. "If I recall correctly, you were one of last year's finalists." He said.

"Uh…Yeah. I was." Fox nodded.

"Then I would like to fight you." T. Hawk said. "I hope that you don't disappoint."

Fox blinked a couple of times before getting into his stance. "I don't think he's going to give me a choice." He mused to himself.

"**REED!" (S3)**

The blonde swordsman came out to a loud cheer. Taking a couple of practice swings, Reed advanced down to the ring and jumped in. Reed refused to make eye contact with Lilly Pendragon, his employer, up in the Eliminated Seating in fear of making her mad for an unknown reason.

"I got one heck of a draw." Reed mused to himself with a smirk. "I just hope I can do as well as I did last year."

Reed landed in the ring and looked around. He was relieved to see that Yuber was eliminated (he'd have no chance against the black knight), but was slightly unnerved to see Pyramid Head still in the running. Telling himself to stay as far away from the demonic being as possible, Reed went off elsewhere.

Jin Chonrei landed at Reed's feet (a victim to one of Wario's shoulder barges), but quickly stood upright. He suddenly saw that he was near a new opponent and took a swing at Reed with his hand.

Reed shouted as he leaned to the side. "What the heck?!" He asked.

"You were going to attack me while my back was turned." Chonrei accused.

"N-No! I swear, that wasn't what I was-" That was all Reed could say before Chonrei pounced.

"**JANNE!" (WH)**

Like Reed, Janne took a few experimental swings with her sword before rushing down to the ring. The Frenchwoman leapt into the ring, holding her sword and shield tightly.

"Heads up, big guy!" Janne shouted at Frost Man as she weaved her way around his legs (and arms, which were resting on the canvas).

"Huh?" Frost Man asked as Janne raced around him. "What's that?"

Jannes slashed at a cable on one of his legs, breaking it. Frost Man shouted in pain as he grabbed his 'injured' leg, jumping up and down on his other.

As they were being shaken by the multiple tremors of Frost Man jumping, Rancid cast a glare at Janne. "Yeah. Smart move, girlie." He said.

"How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Janne asked.

"And now, the final fighter of this section…"

"**PICHU!" (SSB)**

The more-adorable version of Pikachu came out to a loud cheer. The young mouse Pokemon scurried down to the arena excitedly and leapt in without a second thought.

Pichu, much to the horror of the audience, raced over to Pyramid Head. The excited Pokemon leapt onto Pyramid Head's helmet.

"_**PICHU!!"**_ Pichu screamed as he called down a thunderbolt, striking Pyramid Head from above and electrocuting the being.

"Slash, I could still use your help in getting people away from that thing!" The Eternal Champion called out.

"Me busy, boss!" Slash shouted as he continued to flee from a psychotic BB Hood.

The Champion sighed as he looked at Pyramid Head, which now had a brightly-smiling Pichu sitting high atop its helmet. "Looks like I'm once again on my own." He sighed.

"Pichu!"


	40. Section Eighteen Results

Section Eighteen Results

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Pyramid Head stumbled around the ring, trying to get its unwanted passenger off of him. Pichu sat perched atop Pyramid Head's huge helmet, having the time of his life.

"Pichu!" Pichu cheered.

Pyramid Head let out a growl and held its sword, swinging it at where Pichu was sitting on his helmet. However, Pichu saw the attack coming and leapt off Pyramid Head's helmet, causing the demonic being to wallop itself in the head with its own weapon.

Pichu made a face at Pyramid Head, then jumped out of the way as the demonic being swung its sword at him again. Pichu quickly sent a spark of electricity into Pyramid Head's sword, giving the wielder a massive electric shock.

The Eternal Champion stood aside, scratching his head. "I've been trying to get that thing eliminated for two sections now…How is that little mouse thing beating it?" He asked.

Mezu screamed as he flew headfirst into a turnbuckle, a victim of a massive swing of a wrecking ball. Chang Koehan lumbered over to the fallen ninja and plucked him off the canvas.

"You evil scum! 'The Koehan' shall make sure that you do no evil deeds again!" Chang shouted boldly.

"Uh…Again?" Mezu asked.

"Don't think 'The Koehan' has forgotten about the incident last year!" Chang shouted. "You took part in a vile scheme that I refuse to bring up again!"

"Please don't kill me! I know I'm a complete washed-up has-been!" Mezu explained. "Unless Kizuna Encounter gets another game, I'll stay that way as well! I know what I am!"

"Then the only thing left to do is a little rehabilitation." Chang said as he walked off, dragging Mezu behind him.

"NO! Anything but that!!" Mezu shrieked. "Someone! _**ANYONE!!**_ Please kill me!!"

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"Wow. I actually feel sorry for Mezu." SSBFreak noted.

Unknown1 looked at Pyramid Head trying to kill Pichu and shook his head. "You realize that PETA is going to be all over us if Pyramid Head kills Pichu, right?" He accused.

"I honestly thought Pyramid Head would be gone by now!" SSBFreak insisted.

"It's your own fault for inviting that thing in the first place!" Unknown1 said.

"Pyramid Head makes things interesting! You have to admit that!"

As SSBFreak and Unknown1 continued to argue, the phone on the desk started ringing. Tinyrocket looked at it for a few seconds before looking at the others. "Uh…Guys?" He asked.

"You made a huge risk by inviting Pyramid Head and it's coming back to bite you for it!" Unknown1 pointed out. "You'd better hope that Pichu is able to pull off a miracle!"

"It's not like Pichu would really die, though! Our doctors would bring him back if anything happens!" SSBFreak insisted.

"Quit trying to weasel your way out of this!"

"Uh…Guys?" Tinyrocket asked.

"You know what?! I really hate it when you consider me a gah-nat!" SSBFreak shouted.

"It's pronounced gnat, you dipwad! The g is silent!" Unknown1 snapped back.

"You're calling me a gah-nat now!"

"GUYS!!" Tinyrocket said.

"WHAT?!" SSBFreak and Unknown1 asked at the same time.

"The phone's ringing!"

SSBFreak blinked a couple of times before quickly picking up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Gumshoe. How goes the search?" He asked. "Oh, you managed to arrest one of them, did you? Okay, you have my permission to get information from him."

**(Dome; Interrogation Room)  
**

"Thanks, pal." Gumshoe said as he hung up the phone and walked back over to the others. "We've got permission, guys." He said.

"Freakin' awesome!" Psymon grinned. "Would you like to start us off, Gumshoe?"

"I'd be glad to." Gumshoe said as he turned to the small table in the small room they were in, where Motaro was sitting. "Okay. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He explained.

"The hard way! Do it the hard way!" Max said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"You actually think I'd stood to telling you anything?" Motaro asked. "The day will come where you and your kind will be overrun and the centaurs will rule once again!"

"Uh…Huh. That's nice and all, but you're only limited to two options." Gumshoe explained. "You can tell us what you know about Bison or I can turn you over to Psymon and Max and THEN you'll tell us."

Motaro glanced at Psymon and Max. Psymon slapped a fist into his palm while Max was now wielding a chainsaw (where he had gotten it from was anyone's guess). "Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!" He explained.

"Good to see that you're seeing things our way." Gumshoe nodded.

**(The Arena)**

Pyramid Head swung its sword at Pichu, but the tiny mouse Pokemon was too quick for it and swiftly dodged the attack. As Pyramid Head's sword lodged itself into the canvas, this provided a much-needed opening for the Eternal Champion, whom struck the demonic being in the side of the helmet.

"Keep away from that thing!" The Champion ordered Pichu. "Now that it's distracted, I can get rid of it! I can't risk any innocents getting hurt!"

Pichu blinked a couple of times, then grinned cheekily. "Pichu!" He said happily as he jumped at Pyramid Head again.

"No!" The Champion shouted, both annoyed and horrified that his pleas had fallen upon deaf ears.

Pichu latched onto where Pyramid Head's face would logically be underneath the helmet and sent another surge of electricity into the demon's body. Pyramid Head let out an inhuman scream of pain before yanking Pichu from its helmet and hurling the Pokemon across the arena.

Pyramid Head reached for its sword with the intent on turning Pichu into a paste when the Champion jumped into the fray again and struck the demon in with his palm. Pyramid Head staggered backwards a couple of steps, but quickly regained its footing and charged at the Champion. The Champion held up his guard, but even that was no match for a headbutt charge from Pyramid Head's huge helmet. The Champion flew backwards and landed flat on his back, providing Pyramid Head with the time needed to grab its sword again.

However, as Pyramid Head was walking towards Pichu's downed form, the Champion teleported in front of the Pokemon and gave Pyramid Head a hard uppercut, launching it away.

"Having trouble with that thing, pal?"

The Champion looked down and to the left and saw Rancid standing beside him, smirking in amusement.

"I've been trying to get rid of that thing for the last two sections." The Champion explained. "Nothing's worked."

"You just aren't doing the right strategy. Observe." Rancid said before taking a deep breath. _**"DOGPILE!!!"**_

**(Announcer's Booth)**

SSBFreak was taking a drink of water at that moment. The drink was promptly sprayed out and splattered against the window.

"Dude! That's sick!" Tinyrocket said.

**(The Arena)**

Almost instantly and for seemingly no reason whatsoever, half of the fighters in the ring stopped what they were doing and instinctively rushed over to Pyramid Head, leaping on it and burying it in the mass of bodies.

The Champion stared at the scene with a slack jaw and watched as Pyramid Head struggled to get out from somewhere at the bottom of the large pile of fighters.

"Never underestimate the power of the dogpile." Rancid said with a smirk before revving up his chainsaw.

Without giving the Champion time to react, Rancid leapt at the dogpile and shoved his active chainsaw into it, where Pyramid Head was thought to be. Rancid moved the chainsaw around for a few seconds before pulling his chainsaw from the dogpile. Almost right after Rancid retracted his chainsaw, everyone got off Pyramid Head.

The demonic being staggered to its feet, then stared Rancid down. It raised its sword into the air with the intent of slicing the punk in half.

Giving a smirk, Rancid slapped his hands together.

As if on cue, Pyramid Head's sword arm fell off, showing everyone that it had been cleanly severed off. Pyramid Head stared at the bleeding stump that used to be its arm before letting out a scream.

Rancid grinned and rushed forward, booting Pyramid Head from the ring while he had the chance.

Pyramid Head landed in a dark dungeon. It looked around for a little bit before it heard a scream coming from behind.

"_**LEEROOOOOOY JEEEEEEENKIIIIIIIINS!!!!" **_A World of Warcraft player screamed as he charged blindly at Pyramid Head.

Pyramid Head turned and hefted its sword with its remaining hand.

Rancid laughed and got right into the Champion's face. "How'd you like THAT, Mr. Big, Blue and Shiny?!" The green-haired punk taunted. "I did in five seconds what you couldn't do in two sections! I guess that shows you who the REAL champion of the ring is around her, eh?!"

The Champion stood in silence for a few seconds before shoving his hand into Rancid's forehead, making the punk stagger backwards until he tumbled over the ropes and out of the arena.

Rancid landed in Friday the Thirteenth. He had a field day with Jason.

Sakura ducked underneath a katana swing from Hanzo Hattori and delivered an uppercut to the black-clad ninja's chin. Hanzo was thrown backwards, but uprighted himself in midair and landed gracefully on his feet.

"Looks like I'll need a little extra strategy here." Hanzo mused to himself. "She's got a lot of determination."

Clutching his katana, Hanzo rushed at Sakura. He took a swing and the schoolgirl ducked again, but Hanzo was anticipating this and gave Sakura a knee to the face while she was ducking.

Staggering backwards and holding her face, Sakura snapped to attention to see Hanzo coming at her. Sakura leaned to the side as Hanzo's katana passed by her, everything seemingly going in slow-motion. Time returned to normal when Sakura gave the ninja a kick to the face.

"It's going to take more than that to deter my concentration!" Sakura pointed out, getting into her stance.

"Fascinating. For one so young, you have amazing determination." Hanzo said. "This is going to be a lot harder that I would have liked."

Sakura gave a smirk as she rushed Hanzo and gave him a charging uppercut. However, Hanzo saw this coming and dodged to the side, giving Sakura a kick as she passed. Hanzo took another swing at Sakura, this time from behind, but the schoolgirl threw herself at the canvas and avoided the attack.

"You have potential, but you lack discipline." Hanzo noted.

"What is it with ninjas and them saying that people lack discipline?" Sakura asked herself as she grabbed Hanzo and threw him over her shoulder.

Hanzo landed gracefully again and gripped his katana. "It is to show opponents that they need to take their training much more seriously." He explained.

"Hey, I take my training VERY seriously." Sakura said, her eyes narrowed. "You want someone you shouldn't take seriously? Look over there."

Hanzo glanced in the direction Sakura was pointing in and saw Chang Koehan swinging a flailing Mezu around like a club. "Aaand…Which one should I not take seriously?" He asked.

Sakura took the opportunity given to her and rushed Hanzo again. The black-clad ninja teleported aside and kicked Sakura when he reappeared.

"I knew you would try that and I'm STILL annoyed." Hanzo shook his head.

"Yeah? Well, did you expect THIS?!" Sakura asked, launching a fireball into Hanzo's face, making him stagger backwards a bit. However, the time it took Hanzo to balance himself again was all Sakura needed. One uppercut later and Hanzo was out of the arena.

Hanzo landed in Tenchu, in a dark forest. Sensing assassins nearby, Hanzo slipped into the shadows.

Sakura dusted her hands off as she turned to find another fight. Seeing Captain Falcon hurling Oswald out of the ring (the card player landed in X-Men and was bested by Gambit), Sakura grinned and raced over.

"Rehabilitate! Rehabilitate, I say!" Chang roared as he slammed Mezu into the canvas repeatedly. "Get it through that head of yours! 'The Koehan' won't stop the rehabilitation process until you do!"

"You call this rehabilitation?!" Mezu demanded in between slams. "All you've done for the last five minutes is beat me senseless!"

"It seems that you need even more rehabilitation." Chang shook his head as he dragged Mezu over to a turnbuckle. "Such a shame."

"No! Not the turnbuckle!!" Mezu shrieked.

In a desperate attempt to get away from Chang, Mezu shoved his gauntlet into the oversized man's back. Chang roared in pain and let Mezu go. The blue-clad ninja was quick to get to his feet, and was equally-fast in dodging a wrecking ball swing from Chang.

"You foul criminal! You dare strike 'The Koehan' while he isn't looking?!" Chang roared. "Perhaps 'The Koehan' gave you too much credit, but no more! Rehabilitation is now out of the question! Commence beating!!"

Mezu watched as Chang leapt at him. The blue-clad ninja quickly rolled out of the way as the mountain of man crashed onto the arena where he had once been.

"Hold still, criminal! 'The Koehan' will make it painless if you don't put up a struggle!" Chang ordered.

"Like I'm going to listen to a demented lummox wearing a skincap!" Mezu countered.

Mezu jumped to the side as Chang swung his wrecking ball at him. However, Mezu got a boost of courage and leapt at the distracted Chang's face, giving it a kick.

"Maybe if I kick him hard enough, he'll slip out of this stupid phase of his." Mezu mused as Chang staggered back.

Chang quickly regained his footing and towered over Mezu. "Do you really think that 'The Koehan' will take a cowardly attack such as that lying down?!" He asked.

"Great. I just made him madder." Mezu sighed as he backpedalled away from another swing of the wrecking ball.

Unfortunately for Mezu, the kick had made Chang twice as determined to get rid of him. After seeing his attack miss, Chang swung again almost instantly. This caught Mezu by surprise and the blue-clad ninja received a powerful blow to the side of the face. The force from the blow was more than enough to send Mezu flying out of the ring.

Mezu landed in Mario Strikers: Charged. Dry Bones instantly sent a charged shot into his stomach, electrocuting him.

Frost Man swung a huge fist down at the canvas, hoping to crush Venom with it. The black-suited anti-hero gave a toothy grin and jumped to the side, avoiding the blow. While Frost Man's fist was still on the canvas, Venom leapt onto it and raced up the huge Robot Master's arm, giving Frost Man a slash to the face.

Staggering backwards and knocking Venom off of himself, Frost Man regained his footing. "You look a lot like a spider and I hate spiders." He pointed out. "I squish spiders!" 

Frost Man pulled his foot into the air and front it down, but Venom was too quick and leapt backwards, avoiding the second blow just as easily.

"Stop avoiding being squished! Spiders aren't supposed to do that!" Frost Man said dumbly.

"We're not a spider. At least, not literally." Venom chuckled as he shot a line of webbing to Frost Man's knee and pulled himself straight towards the huge Robot Master. When he got close enough, Venom kicked Frost Man's knee with all his might, making the robot buckle over.

Frost Man stepped to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Venom. "Spiders make me mad. And do you know what I do to things that make me mad?" Frost Man asked. "Frost Wave!"

Frost Man sent a wave of ice at Venom. The dark Spiderman wasn't able to avoid the attack fast enough and found himself stuck to the canvas.

"What is this?! We can't move!" Venom shouted.

"And now you're much easier for me to crush." Frost Man said as he lifted his huge fist into the air again.

Venom quickly kicked the ice he was trapped in, managing to break free after a few attempts. Venom avoided Frost Man's fist a third time, and the huge Robot Master was none too thrilled.

"Why do you keep avoiding my attacks?!" Frost Man demanded. "I'll crush you good like the spider you are!"

"We're not going to let that happen." Venom said as he leapt into the air and gave Frost Man a hard kick to the face, making the robot stagger backwards.

However, Venom wasn't done yet. While still in midair, Venom shot a webline into Frost Man's stomach and pulled himself in at high speeds. Venom gave Frost Man's torso a hard kick when he got close enough, managing to force Frost Man over the ropes and out of the arena.

Frost Man landed in Ecco the Dolphin, where he turned the ocean into a skating pond.

Venom chuckled as he watched Frost Man fall into the portal. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Venom said to himself as he turned around to find another fight. He saw Rainbow Mika chucking Xion out of the ring (sending the prettyboy into Castlevania, where Simon Belmont mistook Xion's transformed form for a monster), but decided not to bother with her and searched for a fight elsewhere.

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

"_AaAaAaAaAh!_ I'm a knock-knock joke about chicken strips!"

"Seriously! Does that robot have an off switch or anything?!"

The group of heroes had gathered in the lounge to discuss strategy. Now that Knuckles had collected enough shards of the Master Emerald, he would be able to attempt to fight off Trident.

"So how is this going to work?" Rawk Hawk asked, more bored than interested.

"Trident's ancient body is flooded with energy from the Master Emerald. The only thing that can counter the Master Emerald's power is more of the same." Knuckles explained. "So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to temporarily transfer the power of the Master Emerald into a fighter, giving them immense power. It won't last long, but it should be enough to take down Trident."

"You're going to pump one of us full of that stuff?!" Brian Battler asked. "You want us to end up like that Trident guy?!"

"The only reason Trident reacted the way he did is because his Atlantean body clashed with the power of the Master Emerald." Knuckles explained. "And I'm not going to use it on any of you. I'd only be able to pull something like this off with someone that has already come into contact with the Master Emerald's power. Unfortunately, the only person like that is Sonic and catching him will be near-impossible." He turned to the entrance to the lobby and started walking. "So we may as well get started and hope we get lucky."

Cream grabbed Knuckles' arm. "Wait, Mr. Knuckles. Why do we need Mr. Sonic?" She asked.

"Didn't you hear me, Cream? I can only do this on someone the Master Emerald's power has come into contact with." Knuckles explained. "So unless someone here meets those requirements, we're stuck with trying to find Sonic."

Slowly, a hand lifted up. "Uh…I meet the requirements." Kid USA explained.

Knuckles stopped. "You do?" He asked.

"You do?" Ally Gator asked her brother.

"He was almost killed early in the tournament and I used a shard of the Master Emerald to heal him." Cream explained. "Does that count, Mr. Knuckles?"

Knuckles paused in thought for a moment, then smirked. "Yes. Yes, it does." He said. "This is good because we're short on time anyway. If I gave you the power of the Master Emerald for a moment, would you be able to take down Trident?"

"If we were evenly matched, then I think I've got a good shot." Kid USA nodded.

"You can't be serious, bro!" Ally shouted.

"Yes, have you gotten even more stupid since you were almost killed?!" Maiagaru added.

"I'm the best shot there is at eliminating this threat." Kid USA replied. "What choice do we have?"

Ally sighed. "None." She replied.

"Okay. Cream and I will stay here with him and pull off the spell to power him up." Knuckles said. "The rest of you should probably go take down Bison and his goons. I can take it from here."

"Finally! Time for some action!" Rawk Hawk said in anticipation.

"This is serious, Hawk." Koopinator scolded. "If you don't take it seriously, you'll wind up dead."

"You sure know how to suck the fun out of everything." Rawk Hawk pouted.

Before leaving, Ally raced over to her brother and threw her arms around him, something she hadn't done in a long time. "Be careful, bro." She said. "I don't want to go through life alone."

"Don't worry, Ally. You be careful too." Kid USA said, returning the hug.

**(The Arena)**

Jin Chonrei took a swing at Reed with his hand. Normally, swinging at an armed swordsman with your bare hand wouldn't be a smart move, but Chonrei had engulfed his hand in a blue energy, amplifying its power. Chonrei didn't even flinch when Reed held up his sword to block the attack.

Reed backed away nervously. "Look, you know I'm not one to try anything while you're not looking." He explained. "We were both on the same side last year. Heck, we were on the same TEAM at the end."

"I'm aware of that. But just because we were on the same side doesn't mean I wasn't suspicious of you." Chonrei explained. "To be frank, you still seem kinda sketchy."

Reed sighed. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised." He said. "You and your brother never seemed like the trusting types."

"You guess right." Chonrei said with a smirk as he leapt at Reed, swinging at his head.

Reed held up his sword and blocked the blow, then changed the position of his sword to block a second swing. Despite the fact that Chonrei was unarmed, sparks were still flying every time his fist connected with Reed's sword. In fact, Reed quickly found himself getting forced backwards. Nevertheless, the Tinto swordsman wasn't about to give up easily, and shoved himself forward when he found an opening in Chonrei's assault. The elder Jin twin staggered backwards and Reed used the chance to rush him.

Chonrei snapped to attention in time and leapt into the air swerving in midair and performing an aerial dodge. Reed flew past Chonrei and was completely unprepared for the kick the airborne fighter delivered. Reed flew forward and landed flat on his face, but rolled himself over and swung his sword just as Chonrei was preparing to strike while he was down. Reed's sword again clashed with Chonrei's fist, ending with another stalemate. Reed took the provided chance and kicked Chonrei off of him.

As Chonrei recoiled, Reed staggered to his feet. "He's got a lot of magical abilities." He told himself. "It's times like this that makes me with I had a rune…"

Readying himself, Reed approached Chonrei as the two circled each other a few times. Chonrei acted first by jumped at Reed again. The blonde swordsman quickly held up his sword and parried the blow, then backed away a couple of steps. Reed charged forward and struck Chonrei with his shoulder, launching the elder Jin twin backwards several feet.

As Chonrei got to his feet, Reed rushed over. By the time Chonrei was able to regain his senses, Reed had already kicked him in the face. Chonrei was sent flying backwards again, this time tumbling over the ropes and out of the arena.

Chonrei landed in Iron Man. Unfortunately for him, even his magic powers were no match for Iron Man's destructive power.

Wario leaned to the side as Roomi's furry paw flew past his face. The portly plumber quickly retaliated by swinging his stomach forward, clobbering the red-haired catgirl with it and launching her across the ring.

Roomi crashed onto the canvas, but sprang to her feet again and glared at Wario. "You're not a very nice man!" She accused.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Wario laughed. "Yeesh, I've gotten way worse insults than that."

"I'm going to make you pay!" Roomi threatened as she raced at Wario and curled into a ball on her way over, effectively bowling Wario over. Roomi quickly stopped herself and threw herself at Wario, slamming her elbow onto his downed form's stomach.

Wario shouted in pain, but it was only for a second as he kicked Roomi off of him. "You're a lot more trouble than you're worth, kid!" Wario growled. "You think I'm gonna let you get away with a low blow like that?!"

"You shouldn't be talking!" Roomi snapped as she punched Wario in the face, making him stagger backwards.

Wario managed to regain his footing, but by the time he looked ahead, Roomi had already pounced him and knocked him to the canvas. Roomi gave Wario a few punches while on the canvas before getting off of him.

Standing to his feet, Wario tilted his head a few times, causing his neck to make some cracking noises. "You're a nimble little thing, ain't ya?" He asked as he approached Roomi. "You've seriously got a death wish for making this so difficult."

"You talk tough, mister! But you haven't backed up your words, either!" Roomi pointed out.

Wario narrowed his eyes and slapped a fist into his palm. "Okay. This is gonna get ugly…" He muttered to himself.

Wario leapt at Roomi and swung his fist, but Roomi managed to punch at the same time. The two fists hit each other, nullifying the attempted attacks. Wario leaned back as Roomi tried punching again, then rushed into her shoulder-first. Roomi was sent flying backwards, but was quick to get to her feet again.

Unfortunately for Roomi, Wario was too fast for her and gave her a kick to the head as she was getting up, sending the catgirl sprawling again. Wario smirked and walked over to Roomi's downed form.

"I'd say that this is gonna hurt me more than you, but I'm not really big on lying." Wario said as he picked up Roomi by her feet and spun her around, hurling her out of the ring with all his might.

Roomi landed in Noitu Love 2, where she found herself fighting four strange beings armed with musical instruments.

Wario gave a hearty laugh at his newest victory. Wario turned to see what had happened since he had started his fight with Roomi. He saw Venom throwing Janne out of the ring (sending the Frenchwoman into 7 Days a Skeptic, where she spent ten minutes hiding from a psychotic welder), but nothing else of any real interest. Wario shrugged and waddled off to start another fight.

A basketball bounced off Jacky Bryant's head, making the biker stagger backwards. As Jacky was distracted, the owner of the thrown basketball rushed in and gave him a kick to the face.

Jacky landed on the canvas, but rolled to the side as Lucky Glauber kicked the canvas where he had been. The biker quickly got to his feet and gave Lucky a kick to the back while the basketball player was distracted.

After receiving the blow, Lucky spun around on one foot and kicked out with his other foot. Jacky saw the attack coming and easily ducked under the much-taller Lucky's leg as it soared over his head.

"Doing that when you're so tall isn't exactly the smartest thing to do." Jacky taunted as he kicked Lucky in the crotch while he was distracted.

Lucky screamed in pain as he dropped to his knees. "Dude! That was a low blow!" He shouted in a much-higher voice than normal.

"No. THIS is a low blow." Jacky said as he kneed the crouching Lucky in the face, sending the taller fighter sprawling.

Lucky growled as he got to his feet. "Okay, buddy. You're really asking for it." He said as he held out his hand, catching a basketball that mysteriously fell from above.

Before Jacky had the time to question where the basketball had come from, Lucky had thrown it at him. As Jacky raised his guard, Lucky zoomed at him, performing his Lucky Vision and sliding over to Jacky on his feet. Once he got close enough, Lucky performed a Cyclone Break, spinning and kicking at the same time, striking Jacky in the face. This made Jacky lower his guard, allowing the previously-thrown basketball to hit him in the face.

Jacky stepped backwards and shook off the effects of Lucky's attack, blocking a high punch from him at the same time. "Your fast moves aren't going to save you here, buddy!" He pointed out, shoving Lucky away from him. "There's a reason you and that crew of yours hasn't been invited to a tournament in years!"

"Yeah, it's called 'losing to the eventual winners by a time-out'." Lucky replied, eyes narrowed. "What we've got going for us is that we're the most unpredictable team in KOF." He grinned as he caught another basketball. "Observe."

Jacky narrowed his eyes and held up his arms to ready himself for another barrage of attacks all at once.

"_**HELLBOUND!!"**_ Lucky shouted as he threw the basketball at the canvas near Jacky's feet. A pillar of orange energy shot from the canvas where the basketball had hit, pelting Jacky with one huge blow to the entire body. Taken aback by the sheer power of the attack, Jacky could do nothing as he was launched off the canvas and fell past the ropes of the arena.

Jacky landed in Road Rash. Once he got a hold of a bike, the gangs didn't stand a chance.

"Falcon…**PUNCH!**" Captain Falcon shouted, earning a cheer from the crowd.

However, his opponent, Rainbow Mika, had dodged to the side and avoided the attack. This left Captain Falcon open to attack, and Mika was quick to give him a high kick to the side of the face.

Staggering to the side, Falcon shook his head to regain his senses. "Consider yourself lucky. Not a lot of people are able to avoid the Falcon Punch." He noted.

Mika gave a smirk. "I guess it just shows you how determined I am." She said.

"You're starting to get fatigued, kid." Falcon said as he lunged at Mika in a Raptor Boost. "You can't keep up with me forever."

"You're just as fatigued as me, you know." Mika said as she held up her hands and blocked the flaming uppercut from Falcon. As soon as she felt Falcon's attack hit her, Mika lunged forward hip-first and struck Falcon in the face, knocking him backwards.

As Falcon was on the canvas, Mika played to the crowd for a couple of seconds before leaping at Falcon and raising her elbow, intending to bring it down on him.

Falcon snapped to attention and rolled out of the way as Mika crashed painfully onto the canvas. The young wrestler got to her feet and clutched her arm, but shook the pain off and rushed the pilot again.

Falcon held up his arm as Mika punched the gauntlet he was wearing, but was unprepared for the kick that followed and received a painful blow to the side of the head, knocking him down.

"And stay down!" Mika shouted as she grabbed Falcon by the arms and prepared to hurl him from the ring.

"I think not!" Falcon snapped back as he sprang to life and landed on his feet, still holding Mika's hands tightly. Falcon spun around and hurled Mika out of the arena, ironically in the same fashion she was about to do to him.

Mika landed in Resident Evil, where zombies started to surround her. Not really in the mood to deal with the zombies, Mika started taking them apart with her bare hands.

Falcon sighed in relief, seeing how close he had gotten to elimination. Suddenly hearing a loud breaking noise coming from behind, Falcon turned and saw Akuma standing over the downed form of the Eternal Champion, having performed his unblockable Raging Demon on the blue being. His opponent defeated, Akuma picked the Champion up and threw him out of the ring (where he landed on a cloud in Kirby Super Star).

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

"Remind me to kill Reptile for opening his big mouth." Shang Tsung said as he hid behind an overturned table.

"Not if I kill him first." Quan Chi shook his head.

Needless to say, the Mortal Kombat fighters weren't doing very well. Because Reptile had such perverted thoughts about Nastasia, O'Chunks had spent the first ten minutes of the fight whaling on him, despite the fact that the evil lizardman had been knocked unconscious around the three-minute mark. In fact, it had taken both Jak and Torn to pry O'Chunks off of Reptile to get him to focus on the others.

Torn clubbed Baraka in the face with the blunt end of his rifle. "We can't keep this up forever, Jak!" He said. "They outnumber us!"

Jak grabbed Kano and elbowed him in the chest. "Doesn't seem to be stopping O'Chunks." He replied.

As if to prove this, Mileena flew in between the two elven men, slamming into the far wall and flopping to the floor, unconscious. O'Chunks, whom had just thrown the Takartan woman across the restaurant, cracked his knuckles and approached the table the two sorcerers were hiding behind.

Shang Tsung looked up into the darkly-grinning face of O'Chunks. "Um…Yes?" He asked.

"Hi." O'Chunks said darkly as he threw the table aside and grabbed both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi.

Kano growled and fired a laser beam from his eye at Jak. The laser grazed Jak's shoulder, shed a few hairs from Torn's head and finally landed square in Baraka's chest, launching the Takartan backwards.

"Watch where yer standin', ya idiot!" Kano shouted at Baraka. Jak took advantage of this and punched him in the face. A couple more punches was all it took to send Kano crashing through a table, unconscious.

Torn watched as Baraka shook off the effects of Kano's misfired laser. The Takartan growled and bared his wrist-blades, leaping at Torn.

"I'm gonna tear you apart!" Baraka roared.

Torn smirked and swung his gun like a club, striking the oncoming Baraka in the chin. While the Takartan was in the air, Torn took aim with his rifle and fired an exp-losive at him. The explosive hit Baraka blowing up and sending the toothy fighter into the far wall, unconscious.

Jak and Torn stood over four downed Mortal Kombat fighters and looked around. "Looks like that does it." Torn said.

"Wasn't there two more of them?" Jak asked.

The two looked at O'Chunks and saw that he was bashing Shang Tsung and Quan Chi together repeatedly. The elven men saw that the sorcerers had long been knocked out, but O'Chunks still pressed on.

"They're both unconscious, O'Chunks." Torn piped up. "You can stop doing that."

O'Chunks calmed down and dropped the two unconscious sorcerers to the floor. "Aye. Sorry. Aye got a little carried away." He said.

"No harm done." Jak shook his head.

Torn looked at Jak strangely. "Seriously?!" He asked.

**(The Arena)**

Dizzy ducked as Fox flew over her in a Fox Illusion. The canine pilot landed on his feet and kicked at the winged girl, but Dizzy's wings easily blocked the kick by shielding her. Dizzy then spread her wings, knocking Fox backwards and sending him sprawling.

Fox jumped to his feet as Dizzy lashed her tail out at him. Fox leaned to the side as Dizzy's tail shot past his head, where his shoulder would have been.

"You're making things harder than they should be." Dizzy said as she floated over to Fox.

"I prefer it that way, thanks." Fox said as he rolled to the side as Dizzy lashed out at where he had just been. "And I'd also prefer to walk around without a gaping wound in my body."

"If you keep trying to avoid it, it'll just become that much worse." Dizzy shook her head. "I don't wish to hurt you, but I won't hesitate to do so if you make it too hard."

"If you don't want to hurt me, then what are you doing in a tournament like this?" Fox asked as he took aim with his blaster and fired at Dizzy's white wing.

The laser struck Dizzy's wing with pinpoint accuracy. The wing suddenly turned into the angelic being it really was and made a silent howl in pain as she shook a fire out of her robe. The black wing turned into a version of the grim reaper and shook an angry fist at the vulpine pilot.

"Now look at what you did!" Dizzy accused. "You hurt her!"

An angry Dizzy was something no one wanted to deal with, but at the moment, Fox didn't think he had a choice. He jumped over Dizzy as she charged at him and kicked her in the back on her way by. Landing on his feet, Fox spun in place and kicked out, leaping at Dizzy at the same time. Dizzy received another blow to the back, making her stagger forward a couple of steps.

Dizzy spun around and spread her wings wide, preparing to unleash everything she had on Fox. "I didn't want to do this, but you're not leaving me with any choice!" She said.

Fox, sensing a huge attack coming, thought quickly and raced at Dizzy, charging up a Fire Fox as he did. The instant he got close, Fox lunged through Dizzy in a flaming rocket, stopping Dizzy from completing her attack and leaving him room to continue the fight.

Dizzy managed to get to her feet. "No…I won't go down like this." She said. "You hurt her. I have to make you pay…"

"Sorry, but I'm not going down that easily." Fox said as he picked up the tired Dizzy and threw her out of the ring.

Dizzy landed in Pilotwings, where she flew around the island and got an amazing view (as the team was destroying an evil mech on the other side of the island).

Akuma crashed onto the canvas, but was quick to get to his feet again. The red-haired demon-like fighter spun in place to look down upon the person he was fighting. Akuma's opponent spoke first...

"Pichu!"

There stood a tiny, yellow, mouse-like Pokemon with a cheery smile. Akuma couldn't believe how such a small creature was actually putting up such a fight. Heck, Akuma was actually starting to tire out from fighting the thing.

"I refuse to lose to such a small opponent." Akuma growled. "I won't let you win!"

Pichu scratched his ear cutely.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Akuma roared. "Fine! You don't want to pay attention? That's all good for me."

Akuma lashed out his hands and sent a fireball at Pichu. The mouse Pokemon dashed forward and was actually able to run underneath the projectile unharmed. Akuma was so taken aback that he didn't have the time to block the leaping headbutt from Pichu.

Thinking quickly, Akuma grabbed Pichu while the Pokemon was still in the air and spiked him into the canvas. Pichu shouted in pain, but rolled to his feet and glared at Akuma (which still looked pretty adorable).

"The only reason you keep landing hits is because I underestimate you." Akuma said. "Now that I know what you're capable of, don't expect me to hold back."

Pichu responded by crouching slightly and gathering up energy. "Piiiiiiiiii…" He said.

"I think not!" Akuma said as he leapt and Pichu and started kicking the air.

"**CHU!!"** Pichu shouted as he rocketed forward in an electricity-powered missile. Pichu struck Akuma's foot mid-kick, causing a massive clash of power. In the end, neither of the two won the fight and the conflicting powers exploded, launching both Akuma and Pichu away from each other. Akuma landed in a crouching position gracefully, but Pichu landed on his back and rolled backwards a few feet before coming to a stop. Pichu stayed on the canvas, exhausted.

"Looks like that attack took a lot out of it." Akuma said. "Okay. Time to get rid of it."

Akuma walked over to Pichu, whom simply looked up at him. Pichu's beady black eyes narrowed as he slammed his small fist into the canvas.

"_**PICHU!!!"**_ Pichu shouted with all his strength.

A lightning bolt was summoned from above and struck Pichu. The backlash of power struck Akuma with full-force, launching the red-haired man out of the ring and into a portal.

Akuma landed in Punch Out!, where he took out his aggressions on Don Flamenco.

Pichu sighed in relief as he looked around the ring. Before he decided to doze off to recover some stamina, he saw BB Hood still chasing Slash around the ring, still shouting something about a fur coat. Reed suddenly jumped in and shoved the bounty hunter away, then forced Slash out of the arena (and into Joe and Mac, where he felt at home), possibly to save the caveman.

Needless to say, BB Hood wasn't pleased. "That was my fur coat you just tosse,d you idiot!" She shouted as she pulled out a machete. "You're going to pay for that!"

"Not likely." Elaine suddenly said, stepping in and clashing swords with BB Hood, forcing her away from Reed. Reed sighed in relief.

Two Sagats punched at each other, catching their respective opponent in the face. The two Sagats staggered away from each other, feeling their chins. They both looked fairly amused.

"This is some power you've got, slick." The fake Sagat, Doopliss in disguise, commented. "I should come back to these things more often."

"Amazing. I've never fought such an opponent before, and that's mainly because I'm fighting myself." The real Sagat replied. "This could get interesting fast."

The real Sagat acted first and lunged at Doopliss in a Tiger Uppercut. Doopliss wasn't expecting this and took an extremely-painful blow to the face, sending the Duplighost flying backwards.

"If I was able to see out of both of my eyes in this form, I would have seen that coming." Doopliss muttered as he got to his feet.

Sagat growled. "Resorting to low blows?" He asked. "Not that I care myself. But words like that are disrespectful."

"And what would you know about respect, slick?" Doopliss asked. "Remember that Hibiki kid's father?"

Sagat growled even deeper. "Don't remind me!" He roared as he rushed Doopliss again. "I have to live with that! I don't see why people keep bringing it up!"

Doopliss swerved to the side as Sagat punched the air beside him. Doopliss followed with a Tiger Crush, kneeing the real Sagat in the face and sending him flying backwards. As Sagat got to his feet, Doopliss raced at the Thai fighter and kicked at his chest.

Sagat saw the attack coming and grabbed Doopliss' foot, then turned his hands over, spinning Doopliss into the air and causing the Duplighost to land flat on his back. When he saw his opponent down, Sagat stood up and towered over him.

"You are crafty, but I can't respect you for the fact that you don't rely on your own strength." Sagat explained. "You simply use the strengths of others to fight."

Doopliss grinned. "Yep. And I wouldn't want it any other way, slick." He said as he kicked Sagat in the stomach, making him back away. Doopliss stood to his feet and rushed at the recovering Sagat, kicking him from the ring.

Sagat landed in SSB's Subspace storymode. He spent the next ten minutes whaling on Primids.

Doopliss chuckled as he reverted back to his normal, ghost-like form. "That was a blast." He said as he turned. "Now who should I face, next?"

Doopliss stopped when he saw an unamused Sakura standing in front of him.

"Sagat was right. You don't rely on your own powers." Sakura shook her head. "You're not as cool as you think you are."

"But do you know what's awesome about being me, slick?" Doopliss asked.

"What?"

"I'm so short, I can see up your skirt." Doopliss pointed out. "Nice underwear, by the way."

Sakura shrieked and tried desperately to hold her skirt lower so Doopliss wouldn't peek. The schoolgirl angrily and hysterically kicked the Duplighost from the arena.

Doopliss landed in Serious Sam. Unfortunately for him, Sam mistook him as one of the aliens…

Sakura blushed furiously as she looked around, hoping that no one had heard Doopliss. She saw Lucky Glauber shoving T. Hawk out of the ring (and sending the native into Sunset Riders, where he took down Simon Greedwell with his bare hands). Doing a quick head count, she saw that only one more fighter needed to be eliminated. She looked around and focused on one particular fight.

Elaine's sword clashed with BB Hood's machete for what seemed like the hundredth time. The psychotic bounty hunter wasn't about to let Elaine live through the fight, so she was trying extra hard to make sure her machete connected with the blonde mercenary's body.

"Hold still so I can kill ya, lady!" BB Hood roared.

"How can such a young girl be warped so much and turned into such a killing machine?" Elaine pondered as she blocked another swing from the bounty hunter.

"You want a killing machine?" BB Hood asked as she pulled an apple from her basket. "Have a bite."

"A poison apple? Please. That bit's been done to death." Elaine shook her head.

"Who said anything about it being poisoned?" BB Hood asked with a smirk as she hurled the apple at Elaine, which exploded in a ball of fire when it struck the blonde woman in the face. Elaine was sent flying backwards and landed on her side.

The mercenary staggered to her feet, a little disoriented from the exploding apple. BB Hood saw an opportunity and lunged at her, machete ready to run Elaine through.

Elaine suddenly snapped to attention and pulled her sword behind her, skillfully blocking the bounty hunter's knife. Forcing BB Hood's machete up a little bit, Elaine was safely able to turn around and continue the fight. The two blondes continued to clash, the fight not yet showing a clear winner. The two continued clashing, and Elaine was slowly managing to force BB Hood towards the ropes.

However, BB Hood saw that she was dangerously close to falling past the ropes and swiftly shot past Elaine, kicking her in the back and sending the blonde woman straight into the ropes. Elaine spun around and grabbed the ropes as best as she could without falling out of the ring and swung her sword, blocking an attempted attack.

"You can't keep this up forever, granny." BB Hood said with a smirk.

Elaine's eyes narrowed at the insult. "Try me, punk." She warned.

"Your funeral." BB Hood shrugged as she pulled a gun from her basket. However, before she could get a shot in, Elaine had sliced the gun in half, taking her by surprise.

While BB Hood was recovering, Elaine started charging her water rune. Racing past BB Hood, Elaine grabbed her cloak and hurled her into the ropes. In this short time, Elaine's magic had been charged.

"Try and kill this!" Elaine roared as she cast her magic.

BB Hood felt a rumbling coming from below her feet. Daring to look down, BB Hood watched as an iceberg shot up from below her, lifting her off the canvas and sending her out of the ring. The iceberg vanished just as quickly as if appeared.

BB Hood landed in Sonic Adventure. She tried to hunt Chao for a while, but when Amy Rose finally caught on to her, the hunter received a massive and angry beating.

Back in the ring, Elaine's magic died down as she watched BB Hood get eliminated. Seeing that her opponent had cut her a few times, Elaine quickly cast a Water Healing spell to mend the wounds. Venom was looking around at all of the fighters in the ring. Sakura was trying to get rid of the redness on her face, but was having a bit of difficulty. Wario was so preoccupied with picking his nose that he didn't notice Chang Koehan running over to him with the intent of rehabilitation. Captain Falcon, looking fatigued, leaned against a turnbuckle. Fox, similarly fatigued, leaned against the turnbuckle opposite the captain's. Pichu had just woken up from his nap, feeling refreshed. Reed took a few swings with his sword and Lucky was cautiously dribbling a basketball, looking between fighters.

Elaine glanced up at the entrance curtain. The final section was about to start, and that meant there was only thirty people left in the running for the win…

FINAL SCORE: (23 votes on the main event and 22 on the side match)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score

VENOM (MC) (20:3) = 17 (Frost Man, Janne)

LUCKY GLAUBER (KOF) (18:5) = 13 (Jacky Bryant, T. Hawk)

REED (S3) (17:6) = 11 (Jin Chonrei, Slash)

SAKURA KUSANAGO (SFA3) (17:6) = 11 (Hanzo Hattori, Doopliss)

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (18:8) = 10 (Oswald, Rainbow Mika)

PICHU (SSB) (16:7) = 9 (Akuma)

ELAINE (S3) (16:7) = 9 (BB Hood)

WARIO (SSB) (17:8) = 9 (Roomi)

CHANG KOEHAN (KOF (16:8) = 8 (Mezu)

FOX MCCLOUD (SSB) (17:9) = 8 (Dizzy)

**(ELIMINATED)**

DOOPLISS (PM) (15:8) = 7 (Sagat)

RANCID (TK) (14:10) = 4 (Pyramid Head)

ETERNAL CHAMPION (EC) (14:11) = 3 (Rancid)

AKUMA (SFA3) (12:12) = 0 (Eternal Champion)

RAINBOW MIKA (SFA3) (13:13) = 0 (Xion)

PYRAMID HEAD (SH) (11:14) = -3

T. HAWK (SFA3) (9:14) = -5

DIZZY (GG) (8:15) = -7

SAGAT (SFA3) (9:16) = -7

JANNE (WH) (7:16) = -9

OSWALD (KOF) (7:16) = -9

SLASH (EC) (6:17) = -11

ROOMI (GF) (6:17) = -11

BB HOOD (DS) (6:17) = -11

JACKY BRYANT (VF) (6:17) = -11

XION (BR) (6:17) = -11

HANZO HATTORI (SS) (5:18) = -13

FROST MAN (MM) (5:18) = -13

JIN CHONREI (FF) (4:19) = -15

MEZU (KE) (3:20) = -17

BONUS MATCHES:

"**Total Kombat"**

O'CHUNKS (PM), JAK and TORN (J&D)

_**trounce**_

SHANG TSUNG, QUAN CHI, BARAKA, MILEENA, REPTILE and KANO (MK)

12 to 10


	41. Section Nineteen

Section Nineteen

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

There were ten fighters currently in the ring. When the last fighter in the section entered, the final thirty will have been revealed. The audience was excited to see the tournament so close to finishing, but knew it wasn't over yet. They had one last section to go through before a victor could be crowned and all of the remaining fighters knew that. Everyone looked at each other, all with victory on the mind. Everyone looked up at the entrance curtain when they saw the next fighter come out from behind the curtain.

"**SIE KENSOU!" (KOF)**

_(What you got!)_

_(What you want!)_

_(What you need!)_

_(Gonna be your Savior!)_

_(Everything's gonna crash and break)_

_(But I Know! Yeah, I know!)_

The final member of the Psycho Soldiers Team came out to "Savior" by Skillet. Kensou gobbled down a meat bun he was carrying before racing down the ramp.

_(What you got!)_

_(What you want!)_

_(What you need!)_

_(Gonna be your Savior!)_

_(Everything's gonna crash and break!)_

_(Your Savior!)_

Fox saw Kensou come in and zoomed over in a Fox Illusion, startling the teenager. "H-Hey! What was that for?!" He asked.

"This is the last section, kid." Fox replied. "You gotta keep your guard up for everything."

"**RAIDEN!" (FF)**

Cracking his knuckles, the large wrestler emerged from the curtain and lumbered down to the ring as the crowd gave him a mixed reaction.

"Well, I got one heck of an amazing draw." Raiden said. "All I need to do to win is eliminate a few fighters and a lot of them are already wearing out."

However, once Raiden was in the ring, Chang Koehan was instantly in his face. "Are you a crime-fighter such as 'The Koehan'?" Chang asked. "You wear a mask and suit similar to that of a superhero!"

Raiden blinked. "Uh…I'm not a superhero. I'm a wrestler." He replied.

Chang shrieked. "You foul villain! You dress us as a superhero to fool 'The Koehan' into thinking that you're a hero!" He said. "Such evil shall not go unpunished!"

All Raiden could do was stare dumbfounded.

"**SHADOW!" (EC)**

The last Eternal Champion fighter emerged from the curtain, clutching a ninja knife in her hand. Shadow swiftly darted down to the ring and leapt into it, landing gracefully on her feet.

Elaine saw her come in and lifted an eyebrow. "My. Do you actually go outside in that outfit?" She asked. "It's far too revealing."

Shadow returned the questioning look. "And…You think that you're one to talk?" She asked.

Elaine looked over her outfit and sighed. "I hate it when they're right." She muttered.

"**JACQUES!" (S3)**

The silent marksman of Geddoe's team emerged from the curtain and strolled down to the ring. Up in the sound booth, Aila was cheering and waving frantically, ignoring the questioning looks from Shadow the Hedgehog and Astaroth.

Jacques stepped into the ring and whipped out his massive crossbow. Captain Falcon instantly made his way over. "Hey! I remember you from last year!" He said.

"Uh…You do?" Jacques asked, bored.

"Sure, I do. We were in the last section together last year and I eliminated you." Captain Falcon nodded.

Jacques quickly took aim and fired. The crossbow bolt soared straight into the falcon symbol on the captain's helmet. The archer couldn't help but give a light smile. "Oh, yeah. NOW you look familiar." He said.

"Man. Not again." Captain Falcon moaned.

"**MIZUKI!" (SS)**

The dark-haired woman cackled evilly as she made her way down to the ring. He long fingernails looked ready to take everyone in the ring apart one by one.

Chang heard her maniacal laughter and saw Mizuki come into the ring. He quickly glanced at Raiden. "You shall be dealt with later, fiend." He said. "But 'The Koehan' has an even bigger villain to destroy first."

Whaling Raiden across the face with his wrecking ball, Chang turned and lumbered straight at Mizuki.

Mizuki saw Chang coming over and smirked. "Well, it looks like we already have one eager to die." She said.

"**GUNTER!" (GF)**

The lizard alien emerged from the curtain, club in hand. Gunter wandered down to the ring and stepped in. Now that he had a decent draw, maybe he'd have better luck this time around…

Wario instantly rushed in from the side and slid at him on his stomach, bowling him over. As Gunter was sent sprawling, Wario doubled over in laughter.

"Oh, man! That was amazing!" Wario laughed. "Bowling for lizards!"

Gunter narrowed his eyes as he got to his feet. "You'll pay for that one." He said.

"Hey, it talks!" Wario laughed. "This makes it even better!"

"**AXL LOW!" (GG)**

Tossing one end of his chained blade to himself, the blonde man walked down to the ring and stepped in, looking forward to the remainder of the tournament.

Sakura was instantly in his face and gave him an uppercut to the face, sending him across the arena.

Axl staggered to his feet, wondering what had just hit him. "How the heck did she just do that?" He asked.

Sakura grinned and raced over to challenge Axl, preparing to take him down.

"I guess I don't have a choice at the moment." Axl muttered to himself.

**(Dome; Restaurant)**

"You fools have some explaining to do." Shao Khan said, unamused, as he looked at the still-unconscious bodies of his men.

"He…He's a lunatic!" Shang Tsung, the only one conscious enough to form a complete sentence, insisted. "He heard Reptile say some things about his friend and it made him snap!"

"Well, you lot may as well just stay there while I go report your failure to Bison." Shao Khan said as he turned and stalked out of the restaurant.

When the other Mortal Kombat fighters had taken too long to report back to Bison, Shao Khan knew something was up. However, he definitely wasn't expecting them all to be laying on the floor of the restaurant, beaten up and unconscious. Although, the more Shao Khan thought about it, the more he realized that O'Chunks was a danger to everyone around him when he was angry. In fact, the only one of his men he could really blame was Reptile for making O'Chunks mad in the first place.

Shao Khan turned a corner to continue walking to the hotel, but was met with a big, yellow fist when he did. Shao Khan staggered backwards several steps and held his head. When he was able to see properly again, he looked ahead.

"Who dares to strike the face of Shao Khan?!" Shao Khan roared in anger.

"That would be me, buddy."

Shao Khan got a better look and saw Rawk Hawk approaching, flanked by Tiny Tiger. Rawk Hawk cracked his knuckles and smirked, but Tiny was looking a little more nervous seeing as who Rawk Hawk had just struck.

"You're helping that Bison creep." Rawk Hawk said. "We need to make sure he has as little help as possible."

"Uh…Tiny looking for bathroom." Tiny said hopefully.

"You're not slipping away that easily, mac!" Rawk Hawk said. "If I'm fighting him, YOU'RE fighting him!"

Shao Khan growled. "You will both pay for your insolence!" He shouted as a sledgehammer materialized in his hands. "You shall feel the wrath of Shao Khan and you will then feel no more!"

"Tough talk coming from a guy in a loincloth." Rawk Hawk smirked.

"I shall kill you first!"

"You anger him further!" Tiny shouted.

**(The Arena)**

"**VILE!" (MM)**

The purple-armoured mini-boss of Megaman X emerged from the curtain to a mized reaction. Cracking his knuckles, Vile strode down to the ring, knowing that he didn't have to deal with either Zero or Axl now that they were both long gone.

Vile almost instantly found himself staring down Pichu, whom had jumped in front of him seconds after Vile had entered the ring.

"Step aside, creature." Vile said. "My main targets are the two pilots."

Pichu's reply was to leap onto Vile's face and give him an electric shock. Vile shouted in pain as he collapsed, where Pichu quickly released his face and landed in front of him again.

"Okay. They can wait. You're first." Vile grunted.

"Pichu!"

"**ZEUS!" (WH)**

The large World Hero emerged from the curtain and scanned the ring. Seeing Raiden unattended (Chang was now fighting Mizuki), Zeus walked down to the ring and stepped into it.

Raiden looked up and saw Zeus coming over. "I take it you're looking for a fight." He said.

Zeus smirked. "Yes. I hope you don't disappoint." He said.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, pal." Raiden warned as he got into his stance.

"Cocky as well?" Zeus said. "This could be easier than I thought…"

"**DAN HIBIKI!" (SFA3)**

The pink-clad putz of Street Fighter emerged from the curtain and waved to the crowd. He threw a few punches to himself as he made his way down to the ring before stepping in.

In all honesty, Dan was glad that Sagat was already eliminated. That meant that he didn't need to go all psychotic revenge on the taller man. Now that Dan was alone in the ring, he didn't have to worry about any sudden surprises.

Venom suddenly landed directly on top of Dan, crushing the pink-clad fighter beneath him. Venom gave a laugh. "That was fun. We should try it again sometime." He said as he got off Dan and wandered off, leaving him face-down on the canvas.

"…Oy…" Dan managed.

"**GANNONDORF!" (SSB)**

Adjusting his gauntlets, Gannondorf stood tall outside the entrance curtain as he made his way down to the ring. The evil king stepped into the ring and looked around at the fighters around him.

Gannondorf gave a smirk. "This is going to be good." He said. "Who should I take out first?"

A basketball suddenly bounced off his head, making Gannondorf stagger forward a few steps. When he regained his balance, he turned to see the culprit.

"Come on, man! You're not so tough!" Lucky Glauber taunted. "Let's see if those slow attacks of your can work to my advantage!"

Gannondorf gave an evil smirk and engulfed his hand in purple fire. "Bingo." He said.

"**DURAAL!" (VF)**

The final Virtua Fighter of the tournament was also the final boss of the franchise, a metallic-looking woman-like fighter. Duraal silently made her way down to the ring and stepped in, scanning the arena for threats and opponents.

Reed saw her come in. Because he was without a fight, he wandered over to Duraal and swung at her with his sword. Duraal quickly swerved to the side and turned to face Reed. Duraal tilted her head, then swiftly advanced and punched at Reed.

The blonde swordsman ducked under the punch, seeing at how powerful it was. "What IS this thing?!" He asked. "Is…Is it even human?!"

Of course, Duraal didn't answer.

"**SASQUATCH!" (DS)**

The jolly snow-beast emerged from the curtain and happily walked down to the ring, leaping in when he reached the end of the ramp. Sasquatch lande don the canvas, creating a loud thud that knocked several fighters off their feet.

Venom quickly rushed over and gave Sasquatch a toothy grin. "Do you want to fight us until we find a better fighter?" He asked.

Sasquatch blinked a couple of times, then nodded happily. He quickly gave Venom a backhand across the face and sent the symbiote-possessed man flying across the arena.

Venom slowly managed to get to his feet. "Maybe we HAVE found a better fighter." He said as he rushed at Sasquatch again.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let that poor man be fused with the energy from that emerald?" Ky Kiske asked.

"Not at all, but it's the only choice we had." Blue Mary shook her head. "None of us can make a dent in that green thing's defense, so maybe the only one that actually can is him."

Ky and Blue Mary were actually a team that had been assigned to go off and see if they could take down some of Bison's men. The entire team of heroes had been split up into different groups so that they'd have a better chance of running into someone that could potentially help Bison while the main group was taking him down.

"Okay, but what about our chances here?" Ky asked. "I mean, it's just the two of us and we may run into most of Bison's men ourselves."

Blue Mary smirked. "Most of Bison's men are pushovers. I don't think we'd have much of a problem." She replied as she pulled a list from her pocket. "Okay. The room should be down here somewhere."

"You sure he'd be in his room?" Ky asked.

"If Bison's plan near-completion, he probably doesn't need all of his generals around all the time." Blue Mary replied as they arrived at a door. "Okay. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

The two cops burst through the door and instantly got into their stances.

King Lion was sitting on his bed, reading a newspaper. He looked at the two strangely. "Do you MIND?" He asked.

"Don't play innocent, pal!" Blue Mary said. "We're taking you down!"

"How does Bison keep dragging me into these things?" King Lion moaned as he got off his bed to fight.

**(The Arena)**

"**ANDY BOGARD!" (KOF)**

The younger Bogard brother emerged from the curtain, his mind set on winning the entire tournament. Andy leapt into the arena without a second thought.

Dan Hibiki was still laying face-down on the canvas and was in the process of getting up when Andy landed directly on top of him.

Andy scanned the ring and quickly spotted Chang fighting off Mizuki. "Looks like Chang could use some help, even if he IS completely off his rocket at the moment." He said.

Leaping off Dan, Andy raced over to assist Chang and landed a flying kick to Mizuki's face. The evil woman staggered to the side and growled.

"I'm going to kill you for that!" Mizuki roared.

"Uh…'The Koehan' hopes you know what you're getting yourself into, citizen!" Chang announced.

Andy sighed. "So do I."

"**MAX EAGLE!" (KE)**

Taking a couple of swings with his axe, Max Eagle stalked down to the ring confidently and jumped in without a second thought.

Max Eagle landed in the ring and quickly saw Kensou fighting off Fox. Deciding to help the boy, the blonde fighter raced over and hurled his axe at Fox.

The canine pilot saw the axe coming and his eyes widened. "Whoa!" He shouted as he jumped back. The axe spun around where he was previously standing before snapping back into Max Eagle's hand. "Uh…How'd you do that?" He asked.

"That's my secret." Max Eagle replied simply. "Now put 'em up, pal! I'm taking you down!"

"I was doing fine on my own, you know!" Kensou insisted.

"Just shut up and keep fighting him, kid."

"**RYOFU!" (WH)**

The final World Hero emerged from the curtain, spear in hand. The tall warrior stepped down to the ring and entered the arena, looking around for a fight.

He quickly saw Zeus fighting Raiden and made his way over. "Zeus, do you require assistance?" He asked.

"Not at the moment." Zeus shook his head. "Why don't you go over and help that mouse thing with the armoured fellow?"

"Good idea." Ryofu nodded as he rushed off.

Raiden blinked. "You just said that to get rid of him, didn't you?" He asked.

Zeus shrugged. "You do what you can."

"**SHINA!" (BR)**

The final Bloody Roar representative emerged from the curtain to a loud cheer. The blonde woman stood outside the curtain and scanned the arena for a few seconds before smirking.

"Time to finish this in style." Shina said as she engulfed herself in a white light, turning herself into a leopard. Shina let out a roar as she raced down to the ring and leapt in.

Dan looked up and saw Shina coming at him. He screamed in fear and leapt away from her as the leopard crashed onto the canvas.

The pink-clad fighter put up his fists. "Y-You don't scare me! Dan Hibiki isn't scared of monsters!" He said.

Shina, even in her transformed state, couldn't help but shake her head in hopelessness.

"**ROLF!" (GF)**

The main hero of Galaxy Fight (and last one standing for the second year in a row) emerged from the curtain and used his optical scanner to scan the arena for threats. Setting his sights on Captain Falcon, Rolf made his way down to the ring.

"Once again, I'm the last Galaxy Fighter left in the tournament." Rolf told himself. "Hopefully, I won't screw my chances by going after such a big threat first."

Meanwhile, Captain Falcon was still fighting Jacques. The Captain pulled his fist back and unleashed a Falcon Punch, but Jacques jumped out of the way, allowing the oncoming Rolf to receive the full brunt of the attack.

Now halfway across the ring, Rolf groaned as he got to his feet. "I think I just screwed myself." He sighed.

"**KING K!" (PM)**

"Yeah, dawg! King K is in the house!" The yellow-shelled koopa cheered as he left the curtain and started making his way down to the ring. He looked up to the Eliminated Seating and pointed to Mario. "Yo, Gonzales! You'd better watch me, dawg! You blink and it's all over!"

Luigi blinked in confusion and looked at Mario. "Uh…Gonzales?" He asked.

"Long a-story." Mario shook his head.

King K suddenly saw Lucky fighting Gannondorf and ducked into his shell, zooming straight at the fight. The yellow koopa struck Gannondorf in the leg, knocking him over in surprise.

"What the?" Gannondorf asked.

King K popped out of his shell. "Yo, man! You's totally not cool attacking like that, dawg!" He accused before looking at Lucky. "Hey, homeboy! You's need help with this guy?"

"Uh…Sure. Thanks." Lucky nodded.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for." SSBFreak said. "Announcing the final fighter."

"I call making the announcement!" Unknown1 said. "You called it last year!"

"But I didn't end up making the announcement!" SSBFreak pointed out. "It's still my turn!"

"No way, man! It's technically my turn!"

"Uh…Shouldn't it be my turn because this is my first year?" Tinyrocket piped up.

Soon enough, all three of the hosts were fighting over who would make the announcement, even forming a fight cloud on the floor. As they were fighting, Marilyn floated up from the floor of the room. The overweight shadow siren looked at the fighting hosts, then at the unattended microphone. Marilyn sighed and flipped a switch.

**(The Arena)**

All of the lights were suddenly turned off in the arena. This made everyone stop what they were doing, as they couldn't see anything in the complete darkness. Suddenly, a rock song started playing through the speakers.

_(Sun goes down into the west again…)_

The entrance curtain was slice off at the top. The curtain fell to the ramp, allowing a door-shaped light to shine down on the arena.

_(Night wind blowing through my hair…)_

Everyone in the arena looked at the doorway to the ready room and saw a figure there, shadowed by the bright light of the ready room.

_(Starlight shine and moonlight glow…)_

_(On the streets and out of control…)_

"And now, the final fighter of the second Megamix Tournament…" A voice said from the speakers.

_(On the prowl 'till the sun comes up again…)_

The shadowed figure in the doorway suddenly spread a pair of wings.

"**LANDIS!" (S3)**

_(Alright! Alright! Alright! Alright!)_

_(Come dusk I feel at home!)_

_(Sun goes down!)_

_(We rule the night!)_

The lights all came on as the Grim Reaper-obsessed winghoarde stood outside the doorway to the ready room, holding his scythe in his hand as Squad Five O played through the speakers (up in the Announcer's Booth, the hosts stopped fighting as Marilyn vanished into the floor again).

_(Alright! Alright! Alright! Alright!)_

_(And through the night, I will roam!)_

_(Sun goes down!)_

_(We rule the night!)_

"_**THE GRIM REAPER COMES!!!"**_ Landis screamed in glee as he flew down into the arena.

Venom looked up and saw his friend enter. "It's good to see you again, Landis." He said. "We were wondering when you'd show up."

"The Reaper got the best slot in the tournament." Landis explained. "Now nothing can stop him from achieving victory."

"We're glad to see that you're confident." Venom nodded. "Now can you help us fight off this snowman?"

Landis gave a grin. "Now you're talking the language of the Reaper…"

Thirty fighters started the final section. Everyone currently in the ring knew that the eventually winner of the second Megamix Tournament stood among them…


	42. Section Nineteen Results A

Section Nineteen Results A

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

Chang roared in anger as he spun his wrecking ball around above his head. Mizuki growled and ducked under the iron weapon, then drove her claws into Chang's unprotected stomach. Chang shouted in pain as he backed away, but this left Mizuki open for attack, which Andy Bogard was quick to take advantage of, kicking the demon woman in the face.

Mizuki stepped backwards and roared in anger. "I'll kill you both for this!" She shouted. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you to shreds!"

"You fiend! 'The Koehan' shall not let you proceed any further!" Chang shouted, getting into his stance. "I shall use my unparalleled skills in Tae Kwan Do and my sheer strength with this iron ball of destruction to obtain my victory!"

Andy blinked, not used to hearing such long words sprouting from Chang's mouth. "Seriously. What the crap hit him over the head this year?" He asked himself.

"Will you assist 'The Koehan' in destroying this demon?" Chang asked.

"Uh…Sure. Why not?"

Rolf crashed onto the canvas for what seemed like the fifth time. Much like last year, the only thing he had been doing since he entered was get tossed around. Sure, most of the times had had gotten attacked were aimed at other fighters, but he had hardly managed to get a hit in.

"The problem must be my choice in opponents." Rolf shook his head. "Maybe if I go for the ones I deem easy eliminations, maybe I'll fair better against them.

Seeing the fight between Zeus and Raiden, Rolf stroked his chin in thought. "They both look like they'll be easier to eliminate." He reasoned as he rushed forward and started charging the power in his flame gauntlet.

Raiden blocked a punch from Zeus and counted with a hard elbow to the face, knocking the blonde fighter away from him. Clearing his throat a couple of times, Raiden let out a loud belch, emitting a cloud of green smoke from his mouth.

Zeus blinked. "Is that seriously the closest you have to a special ability?" He asked.

Raiden shrugged. "It's still more than Zangief." He replied. "All he does is hit stuff."

Zeus easily dodged the cloud of green and shook his head. "But what good is a special ability like that when it's easily avoided?" He asked.

Suddenly, both fighters heard a loud coughing and gasping for breath. They turned and saw Rolf on his knees, holding his throat and coughing sickly. It had become obvious that Rolf had walked through the cloud of green.

Zeus scratched his head and clotheslined Rolf, sending him flying away. "Okay, maybe it DOES have advantages." He admitted.

Rolf landed flat on his back, still coughing. He slowly got to his feet. "Man! What the heck did that guy EAT before this?!" He asked.

Suddenly hearing someone coming towards him, Rolf turned and saw Shina running towards him in her leopard form.

Rolf screamed.

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I can't believe there's only thirty people left in this thing." SSBFreak shook his head. "The tournament's drawing to a close pretty quickly."

"You notice that there's two people from the final ten still in the ring?" Unknown1 asked.

"I consider them lucky that they got great draws two years in a row." SSBFreak sighed. "If only Kasumi and Roll had gotten better draws as well."

"Hey, at least the finals will be interesting because it'll be mainly new faces." Tinyrocket supplied. "I mean, the most familiar faces in the finals we'll have now is two out of eleven."

"And that's if both Fox and Falcon survive that long."

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

"I don't see why we gotta report back to the boss like this. I mean, he's the one that sent us to search for those stupid shards in the first place."

"Don't think I don't know that. But you of all people should know never to question Bison."

"Besides, it's not our fault we couldn't find any of the shards."

Balrog, Vega and Birdie walked through the lobby, towards the hotel side of the building. Bison, hearing that there was a group of fighters trying to stop him, had summoned all of the help he could get in order to stall them.

"But why did he wait until the last minute to summon us?' Balrog asked. "By the time we get back, those fighters probably would have pretty much cleaned up the place."

"Not likely. They don't know where Bison is." Vega shook his head. "We just need to hurry and hope that no one follows us."

Birdie looked back at the doors to the dome. "Looks like we're still in the clear." He announced. "I don't see anyone."

Someone suddenly charged in from the side and tackled Birdie to the ground. Balrog and Vega spun around to see J. Maxx standing up and Birdie slowly managed to get to his feet.

"Dude! What's your problem?!" Birdie asked.

"My problem is that we're not going to let you creeps go help Bison!" J. Maxx replied, slapping a fist into his palm.

"Uh…We?" Birdie asked.

"That'd be us, Shadaloo scum!"

The three Shadaloo thugs turned and saw the Kane siblings standing before them, each ready to attack with their respective staffs.

"Not you guys again!" Balrog said, covering his head. "My head still hurts from the LAST time you two fought me when we tried to take Howard's Tower!"

"Well, I hope you're ready for seconds, bub!" Billy said with a grin. "You lot work for Bison, Geese's biggest enemy. I'm not missing the chance to beat you guys down."

"Billy, don't get carried away." Lilly scolded. "We need to stall them. Not kill them."

"Sis, explain to me how killing them WOULDN'T stall them?"

Lilly sighed. "Can I at least fight the womanizing matador?" She asked.

"By all means, go ahead."

As the Kanes approached Balrog and Vega, Birdie looked back and forth nervously. "Uh…You guys look like you have things covered here." He said. "I think I'll just go and-"

J. Maxx quickly grabbed Birdie by the collar. "You're mine, pal." He said, grinning darkly.

"I was afraid of that."

**(The Arena)**

"Hadouken!"

Ryofu received a fireball to the face, courtesy of Sakura, and flew backwards into a turnbuckle. Shaking his head a few times, Ryofu staggered to his feet and redied himself for more.

"It's going to take more than that for a little girl to take down a guy twice as big as her." Ryofu explained.

"Size has nothing to do with it." Sakura said with a smirk. "It's all skill."

"I'll show you skill." Ryofu said as he charged at Sakura with his spear.

Ryofu swung his spear, but Sakura was quick to avoid the blow, leaping over the weapon and kicking Ryofu in the face while in the air. As Sakura landed gracefully on her feet, Ryofu staggered backwards a couple of steps.

Seeing her chance, Sakura rushed at Ryofu and lunged forward in an uppercut. However, Ryofu saw the attack coming and swerved to the side, allowing Sakura to perform the uppercut right beside him. Ryofu struck Sakura with the blunt end of his spear while she was recovering, then plowed into her with his shoulder to send her flying backwards.

As Sakura landed on her back, Ryofu stood over her. "Looks like I have the upper hand." He said as he bent over to pick Sakura up.

He was promptly kicked in the face for his troubles. Sakura jumped to her feet and leapt at Ryofu, kicking repeatedly and striking him in the face three times. Ryofu flew into the ropes and bounced back towards Sakura.

"Sorry, buddy." Sakura said as she crouched low. "But I'M the one with the upper hand here."

Just as Ryofu came close, Sakura unleashed another uppercut. This time, her aim was successful and Ryofu received a powerful blow to the chin. The force from the blow was more than enough to send Ryofu flying out of the ring.

Ryofu landed in Pokemon, where he tried his hand at training (the Pokemon promptly turned on him).

Gunter threw a fist at Dan Hibiki, catching the pink-clad putz in the face. Dan recoiled, rubbing his jaw in pain, but quickly recovered and lunged at the space-lizard with a flying kick. Dan let out a vicious battle cry in midair, as if trying to intimidate Gunter.

Gunter blinked and watched as Dan sailed past him, the kick having missed completely, causing him to land painfully on his side. "Um…I don't think you meant to do that, did you?" He asked.

Dan jumped to his feet. "O-Of course I did! I just wanted to throw you off!" He replied as he pulled his hand back. "Prepare to taste the ultimate power of the Gadouken!"

Dan lashed out his hand, causing a fireball about one-fifth the size of Ryu and Ken's fireballs to fly a few feet from his hand. However, Gunter was standing within those few feet and received a surprisingly-painful blow to the stomach.

"Alright! Take that!" Dan shouted in victory as Gunter stepped backwards. "Bow before the might of Saiko-Ryu, the ultimate fighting style!"

A shadow suddenly fell over Dan. "You talk too much." Gunter said as he drove his fist into the top of Dan's head, sending the pink-clad fighter straight into the canvas.

Rubbing his head in pain, Dan slowly got up. However, his back was turned to Gunter, whom picked him up by the back of his pink gi and tossed him aside. Dan landed on his side and rolled for a few feet before managing to get to his feet again.

"This isn't going as well as I had hoped." Dan moaned. "But…I can still beat him! I've got enough skill for that!"

Dan charged Gunter again and shoved his fist at the lizard's chest. Gunter managed to block Dan's punch, but received a counter-kick right after doing so. As Gunter staggered to the side, Dan followed up with his triple-kick, striking Gunter in the back three times and knocking him to the canvas.

Dan laughed. "Well, what do you think about THAT?!" He asked.

Gunter slowly got to his feet and turned. "Not bad, but I've seen a lot of stronger moves." He replied.

However, in the time Gunter had spent talking, Dan had grabbed him and smirked. "Maybe power isn't all there is to it." He said as he hurled Gunter out of the ring with all of his might (not that it was very far, but still enough to send Gunter over the ropes).

Gunter landed on a ship in Star Trek. He curiously opened up a cabinet and was quickly buried under a mountain of Tribbles that were hiding inside it.

Dan dusted his hands off with a smirk. "And that's that." He said as he turned. "Who's next?!"

Wario had just thrown Kensou out of the ring (and into Cooking Mama, where he was able to make the perfect meat bun) and turned to face Dan. Grinning and cracking his knuckles, Wario approached. "Let's see what ya got, pinkie!" He challenged.

Max Eagle swung his axe at Ganondorf, but the king of the Gerudos was quick to lean to the side and avoid the attack. Ganondorf quickly shoved his fist into Max Eagle's stomach, lifting him off the ground and throwing him several feet away.

Uprighting himself in midair, Max Eagle landed in a crouching position and hurled his axe at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf shook his head as he stepped to the side, allowing Max Eagle's axe to pass. "Throwing your only weapon isn't the smartest thing to do, you know." He explained.

"Maybe not, but my axe has a killer return curve." Max Eagle replied with a smirk.

His eyes widening, Ganondorf spun around and saw Max Eagle's axe coming right at his head. The king of evil ducked with only milliseconds to spare as Max Eagle axe spun straight into its owner's hand.

Narrowing his eyes, Ganondorf stood straight and cracked his knuckles. "Interesting move. I've never seen that happen before." He noted.

"There's a lot about me that you've not going to expect." Max Eagle said.

"I'm sure." Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Now are we going to get on with this?"

"Oh! Right!" Max Eagle said as he leapt at Ganondorf and swung his axe again. Ganondorf stepped backwards and allowed Max Eagle's attack to send his axe straight into the canvas. Max Eagle tried to pull his axe from the canvas, leaving him open for a hard kick to the forehead.

As Max Eagle recoiled, Ganondorf easily plucked the axe from the canvas and approached the downed man. "You have potential, but you stand no chance against me." He said. "I'm the king of evil and wielder of the Triforce of Power."

Max Eagle smirked. "Did that mean you were a total pansy before?" He taunted.

Ganondorf's smirk vanished. "Okay. You die just for that." He said as he picked Max Eagle up and pitched him out of the arena with no hope of return. He casually flipped Max Eagle's axe over the ropes after its owner was gone.

Max Eagle landed in Team Fortress 2. The Spy promptly backstabbed him.

Sasquatch roared in pain as one of Shadow's throwing knifes stuck into his shoulder. The yeti gingerly plucked the knife from his shoulder and inspected the now-red blade. He looked at the black-clad ninja that had thrown the weapon and narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe that wasn't the best idea." Shadow mused to herself as Sasquatch charged at her.

Shadow leapt into the air as Sasquatch charged underneath her. Sasdquatch managed to stop himself, but it took several steps to do so. In this time, Shadow took the opportunity to kick the yeti in the back.

Sasquatch quickly turned and gave Shadow a hard backhand, knocking the ninja away from him. Shadow landed on her back, her head just feet away from hitting a turnbuckle. The raven-haired ninja got to her feet and shook off Sasquatch's attack.

"Maybe if I lure that thing over here, I can get it out of the arena." Shadow said. "I wouldn't have to throw it far."

Deciding to try her plan, Shadow got into her stance and beckoned Sasquatch to step forth. The yeti was only too happy to oblige and bounded straight at Shadow, swinging a huge fist.

As Sasquatch was coming at her, Shadow leapt onto the turnbuckle she was standing near, forcing Sasquatch to give the turnbuckle a punch instead. Sasquatch shouted in pain again, but quickly shook it off.

By now, Shadow had leapt off the turnbuckle and overtop Sasquatch. Landing behind him, Shadow turned and gave Sasquatch a hard punch, then drew another throwing knife. Shadow hurled the knife at Sasquatch, hoping to do enough damage to take him out.

However, Sasquatch had seen the weapon coming this time and stepped to the side to allow it to pass. With Shadow open to attack, Sasquatch leapt forward and gave her a hard punch to the face, sending her flying away.

Shadow landed on her side, the wind knocked out of her. As the ninja slowly got to her feet, Sasquatch approached her from behind. In fact, Shadow wasn't even aware of Sasquatch's presence until the yeti had given her a hard kick to the backside. That was enough to send Shadow out of the arena, leaving Sasquatch victorious.

Shadow landed in Snow Bros. The main characters promptly started pelting her with snow until she had become trapped in a snowball. The main character kicked the snowball, sending it on a crash course to the bottom of the level.

Sasquatch clapped his hands happily, knowing that he had won his fist. Wondering what else was going on, he turned and saw Captain Falcon throwing Elaine out of the ring (and into Mario Strikers: Charged; She took out her aggressions on Waluigi). Deciding that he didn't want to fight the F-Zero pilot, Sasquatch lumbered off to start a fight elsewhere.

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Tiny Tiger jumped back as Shao Khan's sledgehammer (which seemed to appear from out of nowhere) slammed into the floor where the orange tiger had once been. Tiny, although frightened at the sheer power the evil emperor was wielding, charged forward and plowed into Shao Khan with his shoulder. This was more than enough to send Shao Khan into the air, sending him into the wall.

Shao Khan growled as he got to his feet. "You will pay for that, feline." He said.

However, by focusing on Tiny, Shao Khan had forgotten about Rawk Hawk. The feathered wrestler had leapt onto the wall, kicked off of it and dove headfirst into Shao Khan's stomach, making the emperor stagger backwards.

Growling again, Shao Khan swung his sledgehammer and struck Rawk Hawk with it, sending the wrestler straight into Tiny, sending both giants to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Hey, man! That's not cool!" Rawk Hawk said as he got to his feet.

"You say that like I care." Shao Khan replied. "You are completely meaningless to me, so any method I can use to get rid of you is fine with me."

Rawk Hawk slapped a fist into his palm. "You're asking for a real beating with that, pal!" He said. "You coming, Tiny?"

"Uh…He look serious." Tiny supplied. "Maybe we turn around and run?"

"No. Now come help me!"

Tiny reluctantly followed Rawk Hawk and the two giants rushed Shao Khan together. Shao Khan swung his hammer horizontally at Rawk Hawk, but the bird wrestler ducked under the weapon. This allowed Tiny to deliver a hard punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of Shao Khan. Rawk Hawk followed up by leaping into the air and kicked the emperor in the face with both feet.

Shao Khan didn't want to admit it, but he was losing the fight. If he was just fighting one of the two, then he'd have no problem. However, since both giants were fighting him together, Shao Khan seemed to be unable to focus on them both for very long.

Rawk Hawk suddenly grabbed Shao Khan by the chest and gave him a hard suplex. "Alright! That's how it's done!" He laughed as he stood up, leaving Shao Khan on the floor and in pain.

Tiny was looking excited now. "Oh! Tag Tiny! Tag Tiny!" He said, holding out his hand.

Rawk Hawk looked at Tiny, shrugged and gave Tiny's hand a slap. Tiny instantly leapt into the air and performed a massive piledrive onto Shao Khan's back, effectibvly knocking him out.

"Hey! That was awesome!" Rawk Hawk laughed. "We sure showed that big guy a thing or two!"

"Tiny hope we buy others enough time, though…" Tiny added.

**(The Arena)**

Reed ducked as Duraal lashed her hand at him, slicing the air above his head. Taking a second to feel his hair to make sure none of it had been chopped off, the blonde swordsman stood up and charged Duraal again. The android-like fighter saw Reed coming and smoothly swerved to the side, allowing the surprised Reed to charged past her.

"There's no way that thing's human." Reed shook his head. "It's like it's anticipating my attacks."

Reed pressed on further, slicing at Duraal vertically. Duraal stepped backwards, then snapped her foot out, kicking off of Reed's forehead with pinpoint accuracy. As Reed staggered backwards, holding his head, Duraal slowly approached.

The swordsman shook off Duraal's counterattack and saw Duraal coming at him. Knowing that whatever attack the android was planning wouldn't be good, Reed jumped backwards. As soon as he did, Duraal slashed the air with both arms in the shape of an x. Tossing aside the thought of what could have happened to him if the attack had atctually landed, Reed jumped forward and hit Duraal on the head with the blunt end of his sword.

As Duraal stepped back, Reed attacked again, swinging his sword upwards. Duraal was able to avoid this attack and gave the swordsman a chop to the neck for his troubles.

Reed collapsed, clutching his neck. "Man! What do I have to do to beat this thing?! If I had a Rune, I'd probably have beaten it by now!" He said aloud as he stood up. "It has to have a weakness. It was beaten last year."

Trying a different tactic, Reed charged Duraal and swung his sword at her legs, intending to trip her. Duraal leapt over Reed's sword, but while she was in the air, Reed spun on one foot and kicked her in the stomach with the other. This sent Duraal flying backwards a few feet, landing roughly on her side.

Seeing his chance, Reed ran at Duraal and prepared to swing his sword. Duraal sensed Reed coming and inhumanly slinked to her feet, hovering backwards a couple of feet as Reed swung past her.

"Oh, come on!" He shouted. "Stop doing that!"

Duraal advanced again, preparing to attack. Reed, suddenly seeing that he was close to the ropes, dodged to the side and avoided the attack. As Duraal was recovering, Reed quickly kicked her over the ropes and out of the arena. Reed then collapsed in relief.

Duraal landed in Parodius, where she was promptly shot down.

Raiden and Zeus grappled again, pushing against each other in a test of strength. The two large men strained as they attempted to overpower their opponents, seeing as how they were equally matched in the strength department.

Raiden suddenly managed to gain the upper hand and shoved Zeus away from him. The blue-clad, overweight wrestler rotated his arm a couple of times, then rushed his opponent, nailing Zeus with a huge fist to the face.

Zeus staggered to the side, but quickly recovered and gave Raiden a hard kick to the chest. Raiden stepped backwards, giving Zeus the opportunity to leap at him and charge shoulder-first into him.

Raiden was quick to recover and managed to grab Zeus while he was still being attack. Raiden stopped Zeus' attack and gave him a massive piledriver at the same time. Zeus slowly got to his feet in pain. Sure, he had superhuman strength, but even HE had a limit.

"We're going to be at this all day." Raiden shook his head. "You have to tire out sometime."

"I could say the same for you." Zeus explained. "One of us needs to win this soon."

"_**GRIM REAPER!!!"**_

The two giants turned and saw Venom and Landis (the one who had shouted) rushing them. As Landis leapt at Raiden, Venom tackled Zeus, knocking the giant away from his opponent.

"What was that for?!" Zeus demanded. "I was having a fight with a worthy opponent!"

"We're just as worthy." Venom chuckled. "And now that you're weakened, it'll be easier for us to throw you out."

Zeus narrowed his eyes. He may have been losing strength, but he wasn't about to let Venom win. He saw Venom shoot a line of webbing at him, but Zeus managed to catch it and look at Venom determinedly. Venom, despite the huge, toothy grin, looked shocked that someone had actually caught the webline.

"Now **GET OVER HERE!**" Zeus shouted as he pulled Venom towards him (up in the crowd, Scorpion started shouting threats of trademark infringement). Once Venom had gotten close, Zeus gave the black-clad spider-mutant a punch to the face.

Venom was only down for a second before he sprang to his feet. "You are fast, but it'll take more than that to take us down!" He taunted.

Zeus, sensing that as a challenge, approached. Venom had a much-quicker draw, however, and leapt at Zeus, kicking him in the head. As Zeus was stunned, Venom swung his claw, which turned into a huge version of its original form, and clobbered Zeus with it. This was more than enough to send Zeus out of the ring.

Venom laughed. "That was almost too easy." He said as he turned to see how Landis was doing. The Winghorde had just managed to defeat Raiden and, with a little effort, managed to remove the overweight wrestler from the ring (both Raiden and Zeus ended up in Smackdown, where they became the ultimate tag-team).

"Not bad." Venom laughed. "You are almost as good a fighter as we are."

Landis flashed a haunting grin. "I have the Grim Reaper on my side." He replied. "Of course I'll be able to fight well."

Sasquatch suddenly flew in between the two mismatched friends, making the two look in direction of where the yeti had come from. Sakura stood there, dusting her hands off, as Sasquatch fell out of the arena (and into Star Wars, where he got into a fight with a Wampa). Venom and Landis looked at each other, then shrugged.

An arrow landed by Fox's foot. The canine pilot yelped and jumped away from it, then had to duck under a second arrow. Fox was quick to look at the guilty party.

Jacques gave a small and amused smirked as he loaded his huge crossbow again. He fired another shot at Fox, watching him jump over it this time.

Fox grunted as he landed on his feet and drew his blaster. "Fine. He wants a duel of firearms?' He asked. "He's going to get one."

Taking aim, Fox fired several laser bolts at Jacques as he ran at the anti-social archer. Jacques managed to avoid several of the shots, but one clipped his shoulder. As Jacques grasped his shoulder, Fox rushed at him. However, once the pilot was close enough, Jacques spun around and clocked Fox with his crossbow.

As Fox flew back, Jacques loaded another arrow and rushed Fox. Fox landed, but rolled backwards into a crouching position. Fox quickly leapt at Jacques and gave the blonde man a kick to the face, but it did little other than annoy Jacques because Fox was so weighed down with fatigue. Jacques quickly gave Fox a kick to the head himself, knocking the pilot backwards even more.

"…You're looking tired." Jacques said softly and with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean anything." Fox shook his head. "I can still beat you."

Rather than giving a verbal response (which Jacques didn't tend to do, anyway), the archer shot another arrow at Fox. This arrow found a home in Fox's vest. Fox jumped when he saw that the vest was cushioning enough to keep the arrow from going into his body, then ripped the arrow from his vest. "It's going to take more than that!" He shouted.

Jacques smirked and fired another arrow. Fox avoided the attack and leapt at Jacques, trying to attack him again. Jacques shoved his foot at Fox, but the pilot grabbed Jacques' leg and moved around it before giving Jacques a hard punch to the face.

This time it was Jacques who staggered to the side. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve (then quickly inspecting to see if his mouth was bleeding), Jacques rushed Fox again. Fox was anticipating this and spun in place, kicking out with one foot. However, Jacques was also anticipating this and ducked under Fox's kick, then plowed into him with his shoulder.

As Fox recoiled, Jacques loaded his crossbow again. "…The fight's over." He said.

"No." Fox said as he got up. "It's far from over."

Jacques shot another arrow at Fox. The pilot saw the arrow coming and ducked under it, but this left him wide open for Jacques to kick in the face. This sent Fox tumbling over the ropes and out of the arena.

"No. It's over." Jacques said as Fox vanished into a portal.

Fox landed in Hogan's Alley, where he started shooting at targets.

Chang's iron wrecking ball smashed across Mizuki's face again. The demonic woman howled as she staggered to the side in recoil. As Mizuki was stunned, Andy Bogard jumped in and kicked her in the face with a spiraling jump.

As Mizuki recovered, she growled at her two attackers. "You fools! You're just making me more mad!" She roared. "You're just delaying your deaths!"

"Demons such as you strike no fear into the mind of 'The Koehan'!" Chang roared back. "If it breaths, I can beat it!"

"You have a sharp tongue, fat one." Mizuki grunted, waving her long and sharps fingernails around. "Perhaps I should cut it out!"

"Your words are meaningless!" Chang shouted.

"Uh…Chang? I think she's serious." Andy pointed out.

Chang looked down. "Who is this 'Chang' you speak of, citizen?" He asked.

Andy slapped his forehead. "Come on. This is just getting silly." He said. "I know you hit your head on something, Chang. You wouldn't be like this otherwise."

"You see, 'The Koehan' doesn't get a split personality from a bump to the head." Chang laughed.

Seeing the two talking, Mizuki sprung into action and charged right at Chang. Andy saw her coming and quickly shoved Chang back. "Look out!" He shouted just as Mizuki's claws drove into his stomach. Andy screamed in agony (as did Mai up in the Eliminated Seating) as Mizuki slowly pulled her claws from his stomach.

"That was unexpected, I must admit." Mizuki chuckled. "It moved you up from dying second to dying first."

As Mizuki lifted her claws up to finish Andy off, a wrecking ball slammed into the side of her face and sent her sprawling. As Mizuki landed on her side, Chang looked down at Andy's bleeding form.

"You saved my life." Chang said in disbelief.

Andy couldn't help but chuckle. "You shouldn't be surprised. It's what heroes do." He said.

Chang stared down at Andy before turning his gaze to Mizuki. He let out a low growl as he hauled his wrecking ball into the air. Chang let out an infuriated roar, almost as if a bit of the old Chang was resurfacing, as he ran headfirst at Mizuki.

Mizuki was helpless to defend herself from Chang's onslaught of attacks. For such a large man, he was attacking furiously and swiftly at the same time. By the time Chang was finished, Mizuki was long-unconscious. Chang picked up the demonic woman's prone form and pitched her out of the arena.

Mizuki landed in Infamous. The main character, seeing that she was an evil being, surged her with electricity.

Chang stood in silence as he calmed himself down. Suddenly remembering Andy, he turned to see if he could help him, only to see Ganondorf dropping the barely-alive Bogard brother out of the arena (and into a hospital in Phoenix Wright).

"You fiend! You've eliminated someone while they were down!" Chang shouted.

"You should be thankful that I dropped him out of the arena gently and not painfully." Ganondorf pointed out. "At least now he can get those wounds looked at."

Chang didn't want to admit it, but Ganondorf was right. It didn't stop him from running at the king of evil and swinging his wrecking ball, though…

**(Hotel; King Lion's Room)**

King Lion received a hard blow to the head (courtesy of Blue Mary), making him stagger to the side. King Lion would had run himself into the wall if he didn't manage to stop himself. Turning around, King Lion faced down his two attackers.

"You guys call yourselves cops?!" King Lion asked. "I was just relaxing here when you two burst in!"

"We know you're in league with Bison." Blue Mary pointed out, still in his stance.

"We need to keep you from helping him while the rest of our group takes him down." Ky Kiske added.

King Lion growled and got into his stance. "Okay. So that's how you two want to play?" He asked. "Fine. We'll play by your rules for now."

King Lion rushed at the two surprised law-enforces and delivered a hard left hook to Ky's face. Blue Mary kicked at him, but King Lion ducked under the blow and gave the policewoman an uppercut.

As Blue Mary staggered backwards, Ky advanced wityh his sword. King Lion saw him coming and drew his own sword, blocking Ky's attack. The two locked swords several times, not having a clear winner.

Meanwhile, Blue Mary had shaken off King Lion's attack. She saw that he was occupied with Ky and took this as her cue. "Take this!" She shouted as she kicked at King Lion.

King Lion saw Blue Mary coming out of the corner of his eye. Shoving Ky away from him with a powerful shove, King Lion swung his sword like a club and knocked Mary away from him. As Blue Mary hit the wall, Ky attacked again. This time, his attack was accurate and King Lion received a blow to the shoulder.

Shouting in pain, King Lion turned around. "Oh, you did NOT just attack me from behind!" He shouted as he swung his sword again.

Blue Mary slowly got to her feet. "How are we losing? Not only are there two of us and one of him, but…" Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Blue Mary rushed forward to help Ky.

King Lion saw Blue Mary coming and groaned. "They just never give up, do they?" He asked as he stepped to the side. Blue Mary, unable to stop, ran straight into the surprised Ky.

Picking up both Blue Mary and Ky, King Lion shook his head. "You people need to learn not to bother me." He said. "I just want to relax here. I actually have no intention of going to help Bison, anyway. He treats me like dirt, anyway."

With that, King Lion bashed Blue Mary and Ky together, knocking both of them out. Walking towards the door to his room, King Lion deposited both unconscious cops outside the door and shut it behind him, making sure he locked the door this time.

"The next time Bison wants my help, I'll just tell him where he can stick it." King Lion said as he walked over to his bed and sat down again, as if nothing had happened. "No job is worth this much trouble."

**(Hotel; 6****th**** Floor)**

Mezu screamed as he ran around a corner. An energy ball slammed into the wall, just missing the blue-clad ninja by a hair. However, it didn't miss Gozu, whom flew into the wall with it.

"Show a little backbone, Mezu!" Gozu shouted as he peeled himself off the wall.

"You kidding?!" Mezu asked. "We've got no chance!"

"There's only one of him and he's got purple hair!"

A large hand suddenly grabbed Gozu and lifted him off the ground. The assailant bowled Gozu across the carpeted floor, sending the red-clad ninja straight into Mezu.

Wolfgang Krauser dusted his hands off. "Just because I haff purple hair doesn't mean I am to be underestimated." He told Gozu.

"We gotta get out of here!" Mezu said. "He's probably still ticked at us for working for Bison last year!"

"Why the crap would he be mad at us for that?!" Gozu asked.

"Because Bison hypnotized that guy's step-brother!"

"…That'd be such a stupid reason to fight. We didn't even have anything to DO with that."

A Kaiser Wave suddenly slammed into both ninjas, sending them even further down the hallway. Krauser cracked his knuckles as he approached the two. "You two are beingk ready for vorld of pain, da?" He asked.

"We can take him together, Mezu." Gozu said as he got up.

"Dude! We couldn't win against Kasumi Todoh together! How can we beat him?!" Mezu asked.

"Heh heh. Looks like you two could use some help."

Gozu and Mezu turned and saw Joker slowly skating onto the scene, hands in his pockets.

"Joker! You've come to help us?" Mezu asked.

"Nope. I've just come to watch you guys get killed." Joker shrugged.

"I keel you next." Krauser said, pointing at Joker.

"…Okay. I'll help." Joker said as he joined Gozu and Mezu.

Krauser cracked his knuckles and smirked. It was three against one, but to him, the odds were STILL in his favour…

**(The Arena)**

The transformed Shina slashed her leopard claws at Axl Low, but the lanky man held up one end of his double-bladed scythe-chain and blocked the attack. Axl quickly kicked Shina in the chest, making her stagger backwards.

Axl stood in his stance, as if challenging Shina to approach. "Bring it on, lady." He said. "That form of yours doesn't scare me."

Shina let out a growl and raced at Axl, swinging her claws. Axl managed to block several blows, but was cut a couple of times, once on the shoulder. Axl yelped and jumped back, kicking Shina again to make her back off.

Seeing Axl stagger back in pain, Shina cracked her knuckles and approached. However, a blinding white light confirmed that Shina's time as an animal was up for the time being and she emerged from the light as a human again.

"That's a relief." Axl sighed. "With you as a human, the fight will be easier."

"Don't count on it, bub." Shina replied. "I'm just as fast as a human as I am as a leopard."

"Then why don't we test that and see for sure?" Axl taunted.

"Gladly." Shina said as she charged at Axl.

Axl swung his weapon at Shina, but the blonde woman jumped to the side and drove her knee into his face. Axl was launched backwards, landing flat on his back. Shina took the opportunity to jump into the air, directing her fist at his chest. Axl saw Shina coming down towards him and rolled to the side, allowing the blonde biker woman to hit the canvas.

As Shina was recovering, Axl swung one of his blades at her. Shina saw the attack coming and leaned back, successfully avoiding the attack. However, when she stood up again, she noticed that Axl's blade had made a tear in her jacket.

"Okay! You just made me mad!" Shina said as she rushed Axl.

Axl leaned to the side as Shina passed him, then drove the handle of his weapon into her back. Shina collapsed to the canvas, but was quickly on her feet, glaring daggers at the lanky man.

"I'm also clouding your judgment." Axl said with a smirk.

"I'm taking you down, you creep!" Shina shouted as she pulled her hand back and ran at Axl again.

Smirking, Axl dropped to the canvas, laying flat on his back. As Shina passed overhead, Axl grabbed her hands, planted his feet into her stomach and vaulted her over the ropes and out of the arena. Axl got up and dusted his hands off.

Shina landed in Joe & Mac. When the two protagonist cavemen ran past her, Shina turned and saw a furious T-Rex approaching. Shina transformed into her leopard form and leapt at the dinosaur.

Wario dove at Landis, attempting to bowl the Winged man over. The Grim Reaper fanatic just gave a smirk and lifted himself into the air using his wings, floating to safety as Wario slid underneath him.

Unfortunately, because there was nothing to stop him now, Wario ended up sliding straight into a turnbuckle head-first. Landis chuckled as he landed. "The Grim Reaper is amused at your comedic attempts to get rid of him." He noted.

Rubbing his head, Wario realized that Landis was really annoying him. However, a thought struck him as a smirk floated across his face. He hadn't used his Final Smash yet…

"And the Garlic Lord is weirded out with your obsession with the Grim Reaper." Wario replied as he got to his feet.

Landis blinked. "Uh…Garlic Lord?" He asked.

Wario grinned as he whipped out his Smash Ball and crushed it with his hand, revealing a clove of garlic that was inside it. "Yeah! THIS Garlic Lord!" Wario laughed as he popped the garlic into his mouth.

Landis watched as Wario spun around, engulfed ina bright light. When the light cleared, Wario was now decked in a pink spandex suit with a purple cape and skincap. Picture of garlic were littering the suit.

"_**WARIO-MAN!!"**_ Wario laughed, earning a loud cheer from the crowd.

Landis stepped back as Wario charged him at superhuman speeds. Wario shoved his fist at Landis, catching him in the stomach and launching the Winghorde several feet away. Landis landed on his back and rolled for a bit, but quickly got to his feet.

"The Grim Reaper challenges you!!" Landis shouted.

"Your funeral!" Wario bellowed as he charged at Landis.

Wario started swinging his fists, but Landis was managing to block all of the attacks with his scythe. Eventually, Landis managed to sneak a hit in and slashed at Wario with his scythe, knocking the deranged anti-hero away from him.

Landing on his side, Wario suddenly felt a rumbling in his stomach. Grinning like a maniac, Wario lunged at Landis. "Observe as I finish you off with my ultimate attack! Unleash the Wario Waft!!" He announced.

When he got close enough, Wario unleashed a blast of flatulence that created not only a rocketing explosion, but a cloud of toxic fumes as well. The force was so powerful that it rocketed Wario into the air. When Wario landed, he reverted back into his normal form, his Final Smash having worn off.

"And that takes care of the Grim Reaper freak." Wario said as he looked around. "Now where he get to? He's probably passed out somewhere."

"Think again."

Wario's eyes snapped open as he looked up, seeing Landis floating back down to the arena using his wings. It had become apparent that the Winghorde had used his wings to fly to safety. Before Wario had time to react, Landis had grabbed him and thrown him from the arena.

Wario landed in Q*Bert. He tripped and rolled down several platforms to the bottom of the stage.

Landis plugged his nose at the remnants of the Wario Waft. He turned to see what else was going on and saw Venom throwing Dan Hibiki out of the arena (and into Punch Out; Bald Bull beat him into the canvas). He also saw Pichu electrocuting Jacques and making him tumble over the ropes as well (where he landed on Bald Bull and knocked him out, thus saving Dan). The Winghorde, needing to get away from the putrid stench, fled the scene.

Vile took aim with his blaster and shot a laser bolt at King K. The yellow-shelled koopa ducked into his shell and allowed the bolt to deflect off his shell. Leaping out of his shell, King K raced at Vile and kicked him in the helmet, knocking the purple-clad android backwards.

"You're a lot more trouble than you're worth!" Vile snapped. "How are you doing this well, anyway?!"

"Dawg, I practice constantly." King K laughed. "I train harder than anyone else in the Glitz Pit so I'd be ready for anything!"

"Then let's see if you're ready for this." Vile said as he soared at King K and drove straight into him, sending the koopa flying into the ropes. King K was quick to act, however, and shot straight back at Vile, driving a flying punch into Vile's covered face. Even though Vile was wearing a helmet, he'd be feeling that punch for the next couple of days…

Vile growled as he took aim with his gun again. He refused to lose to a minor-league fighter like this, but King K was putting up a good fight. Vile shot at King K again, but the yellow-shelled koopa leapt over the bolt and raced at Vile, leaping at him at ducking into his shell at the same time. King K's shell bounced off of Vile head, knocking him backwards as King K landed on his feet gracefully.

"Looks like I'm winning, dawg. You give up, yet?" King K asked.

"I'll never give up, and especially not to someone like you!" Vile shouted, taking aim again. "Now die!!"

"You gotta curb that attitude, man." King K pointed out. "You ain't never gonna get a girlfriend like that."

Vile stood in silence. "Okay. I'm going to make this twice as painful now." He said as he raced at King K and fired several shots at him.

King K managed to block most of Vile's shots, but he found himself getting pushed back towards the ropes with every shot. Vile managed to get lucky a couple of times, but it wasn't anything King K couldn't shake off.

When King K got close enough to the ropes, he only then realized how close he was to it. "I only got one shot at this." He muttered to himself. "I gotta make it count."

As Vile shoved another punch at King K's face, the yellow-shelled koopa leaned to the side and grabbed Vile's arm as it shot past his head. Using a surprising amount of strength, King K managed to hurl Vile from the arena.

Vile landed in River City Ransom. Several gang members started beating on him with blunt objects.

Rolf shot a wave of fire at Lucky Glauber, but the basketball player leaned to the side and avoided the attack. Lucky summoned a basketball and hurled it into Rolf's face, making him stagger backwards. This also provided Lucky with the opportunity to jump forward and kick the mercenary in the head.

As he was recovering, Rolf quickly looked around the arena when he realized that only one more elimination was needed to end the section. Realizing that he had a shot at making the final eleven, Rolf rushed Lucky and drove his fist into the tall man's stomach.

Lucky staggered backwards, clutching his stomach. Rolf leapt at him in a flying kick, but Lucky grabbed Rolf by the foot and hurled him over his shoulder.

"You seem pretty determined to beat me, man." Lucky noted. "What set you off?"

"Look around! Only one more elimination is needed!" Rolf replied. "I'm not going to pass up this chance now that I actually have it!"

Lucky lifted an eyebrow and leaned to the side as Rolf's fist swung past his head. "Maybe so, but what makes you so sure you can win?" He asked. "Just because you're determined doesn't mean you have the skill."

"Oh, you're a fine one to talk! You throw basketballs while fighting!" Rolf accused.

Lucky narrowed his eyes and caught a basketball that fell from above. "You got something against an innovative form of projectiles?" He asked as he hurled the orange ball at Rolf, bouncing it off his head.

Rolf stepped back and armed his flame-thrower again. He fired another wave of fire at Lucky, but the tall man had seen the attack coming. Performing a Lucky Vision, Lucky zoomed past Rolf and gave him a kick to the back.

Rolf staggered forward, but turned around. This late in the tournament, he didn't want to lose now…

"**LUCKY DRIVER!!"**

Rolf's eyes snapped open when Lucky dove at him. The mercenary wasn't given time to block and Lucky propelled himself upwards, kicking wildly and spinning as he lifted himself into the air. Rolf was lifted into the air with each kick, and when Lucky delivered the last kick, Rolf was sent flying out of the arena.

Rolf landed in Timesplitters. Cortez, thinking him to be an enemy, shot him on his way by.

Back in the arena, the fighting had died down, at least for the moment. The final eleven looked at each other, knowing that the winner was standing amongst them. Captain Falcon, the longest-running fighter, rotated his arm a few times. Sakura, the last remaining female, still looked fresh and ready for anything. Chang Koehan and Ganondorf were glaring at each other, as if confirming that they were be each other's first targets. Reed took a few swings with his sword, surprised that he was still in the tournament. Pichu scratched his ear cutely and smiled brightly at the others. Lucky was dribbling a basketball, looking at the other finalists suspiciously. King K was the most animated, jumping a couple of times to psyche himself up for the finals. Axl Low smirked as he looked around the ring, knowing that it would be a wild ride to the finals. Venom and Landis were laughing together, seeing as how they were both in the final eleven.

"We shall reign victorious!' Venom announced.

"The Grim Reaper will destroy you all!" Landis added.

All eleven fighters rushed each other, starting the finals that would eventually decide which of the remaining fighters would become the champion…

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do this, Mr. Knuckles?" Cream asked. "I mean, he could die out there."

"We have no choice, Cream. Trident needs to be stopped now." Knuckles said before turning to the man in question. "Are you ready?"

Kid USA took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes. I'm ready." He said.

"Remember that you need to find Trident and finish the fight fast." Knuckles instructed. "If you take too long, the Master Emerald's power will run out and you'll be back to normal."

"I understand. I think I can do it." Kid USA nodded.

Knuckles nodded back. "Then it's time to start." He said. "Cream, stand back. I don't want you caught in the crossfire."

Cream quickly stepped backwards, knowing what Knuckles was going to do.

Knuckles placed his hands on the still-incomplete Master Emerald and began his chant. _"The 7 Emeralds are the servers…"_ He said.

Kid USA saw the green emerald glow bright, as if it was activating.

"…_Chaos is power, enriched by the heart…"_

The emerald started shaking as Knuckles continued to chant. Kid USA was almost tempted to back off, but knew he was the only shot at stopping Trident.

"…_The controller serves to unify the chaos…"_

Orbs of green light emerged from the Master Emerald and started to circle around both it and Knuckles.

"…_The 7 Emeralds can change our thoughts into power…"_

The orbs of light intensified. Kid USA knew there was no backing out now…

Knuckles' eyes opened and narrowed. "Master Emerald, I ask this as your guardian! _**LEND THIS MAN YOUR POWER!!!**_"

With that, Knuckles shoved his hands towards Kid USA. Almost instantly, all of the orbs of light circling the emerald shot towards Kid USA, blinding him…

FINAL SCORE: (12 votes on the main event, 11 on the second side match and 10 on the first)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score

LANDIS (S3) (9:3) = 6 (Raiden, Wario)

VENOM (MC) (9:4) = 5 (Zeus, Dan Hibiki)

SAKURA KUSANAGO (SFA3) (9:4) = 5 (Ryofu, Sasquatch)

GANONDORF (SSB) (8:4) = 4 (Max Eagle, Andy Bogard)

PICHU (SSB) (8:5) = 3 (Jacques)

LUCKY GLAUBER (KOF) (8:5) = 3 (Rolf)

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (9:6) = 3 (Elaine)

KING K (PM) (7:5) = 2 (Vile)

AXL LOW (GG) (7:5) = 2 (Shina)

CHANG KOEHAN (KOF) (8:6) = 2 (Mizuki)

REED (S3) (7:6) = 1 (Duraal)

**(ELIMINATED)**

WARIO (SSB) (8:7) = 1 (Sie Kensou)

SASQUATCH (DS) (6:6) = 0 (Shadow)

DAN HIBIKI (SFA3) (6:6) = 0 (Gunter)

JACQUES (S3) (6:6) = 0 (Fox McCloud)

ELAINE (S3) (7:6) = -1

SHINA (BR) (5:7) = -2

ANDY BOGARD (KOF) (5:7) = -2

SHADOW (EC) (5:7) = -2

FOX MCCLOUD (SSB) (7:9) = -2

MAX EAGLE (KE) (4:8) = -4

VILE (MM) (4:8) = -4

GUNTER (GF) (4:8) = -4

MIZUKI (SS) (4:8) = -4

SIE KENSOU (KOF) (4:8) = -4

ROLF (GF) (3:9) = -6

DURAAL (VF) (3:9) = -6

ZEUS (WH) (3:9) = -6

RAIDEN (FF) (3:9) = -6

RYOFU (WH) (0:12) = -12

BONUS MATCHES:

"**Enraged Emperor"**

RAWK HAWK (PM) and TINY TIGER (CB) _**pummel**_ SHAO KHAN

7 to 4

"**Of Kings and Cops"**

KING LION (KE) _**resists**_ BLUE MARY (FF) and KY KISKE (GG)

7 to 3


	43. Section Nineteen Results B

Section Nineteen Results B

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(Hotel; Zelda's Room)**

Zelda sat on her bed as Link stood by the door (acting as a bodyguard) as the two watched the tournament on a TV. After they had both been eliminated, they retreated to the hotel because the demon known as Ganon still had yet to enter the arena. Needless to say, they were starting to worry that Ganondorf could actually win the tournament considering that he was a part of the final eleven.

"What are we going to do, Zelda?" Link asked, folding his arms. "If Ganondorf wins the tournament, he may be given enough power to overpower us and take the complete Triforce."

"I'm unsure, Link. He got a late draw, so he still looks relatively fresh." Zelda added. "But there are ten other people in the ring. I think someone will eliminate him eventually."

"If he doesn't kill them first." Link shook his head. "Maybe people can get rid of him if they gang up on him."

"I just hope it happens soon. The closer Ganondorf gets to winning, the more powerful he'll get." Zelda sighed.

Link drew the Master Sword as Zelda clenched her hands. If Ganondorf won, they'd have to be ready for him…

**(Glitz Pit)**

The Glitz Pit was closed the night of the tournament so all of the fighters could watch their fellow gladiators duke it out with a horde of other fighters. Needless to say, they didn't like their chances when they saw how easily fighters like Rawk Hawk and the Koopinator were eliminated. However, when they saw that there was one of their own in the final eleven, people started getting excited.

"King K doing Glitz Pit proud!" Cleftor, a green rock-monster, said. "He go all the way!"

"How can a MINOR-leaguer make it that far, anyway?" Shellshock scoffed. "He's just lucky that he got a good draw."

Jolene watched the screen with interest, occasionally writing a few things down on her notepad. He little brother, Prince Mush, noticed this. "Whatcha' going, sis?" He asked.

"We've had some success in the ring, although Rawk Hawk and King K were the only fighters here to get an elimination." Jolene shook her head.

"I know. I was expecting the Koopinator to get one at least." Prince Mush scratched his head. "Maybe they were just taken off guard because there were so many unpredictable fighters."

"That's what I think as well. When they all get back, I'll need to start a new training program." Jolene replied.

**(Dome; Gym)**

Being so late in the tournament, the gym was empty, save for one man training as hard as he could. The dark-haired man gave a punching bag a good number of blows before giving it a kick, nearly knocking it off the chain it was hanging from.

Ryu took a breath, then drove his fist into the punching bag with all of his might. After his less-than-stellar performance in the ring, Ryu had come here to further his training so he wouldn't lose as easily. Because of this, he hadn't been paying attention to the tournament.

"Hey, Ryu!"

Ryu stopped for a moment and turned to see Ken enter the gym. He walked over to a TV and turned it on. "What is it, Ken?" He asked.

"The tournament's down to the final eleven and you gotta see who's still in!" Ken said.

Ryu curiously stopped his training and watched as the TV came to life. Ryu's eyes widened when he saw Sakura still in the ring, fighting as best as she could despite being weighed down with fatigue.

"Sakura's still in the tournament?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just as surprised as you, man." Ken added. "I guess this means she's a better fighter than we thought, eh?"

"Yes." Ryu nodded as he continued to watch Sakura fight. "I suppose you're right."

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Your friend's doing real well down there, D-!san!" Ryoko said eagerly. "You think he can go all the way?"

"It'd be nice, that's for sure." Heavy D! nodded. "Man. Brian got into the finals ten last year and now Lucky's in the final eleven this year."

"You've been having good luck in these things, D!-san." Ryoko supplied. "All of you did well this time around just like last time."

"What can I say? We're one of the closest teams in KOF." Heavy D! shrugged. "I can't remember the last time we've really had a bad argument amongst each other."

"That must be how you and Lucky were able to do so much in the fight against Bison last year." Ryoko said. "You especially."

Heavy D! looked at Ryoko, only to see that she had latched onto his arm. "Uh…Ryoko, you're-" He said.

"You're my hero, D!-san. You know that by now."

Heavy D! sighed. Now he knew how Sonic the Hedgehog felt with Amy Rose. He looked around the Eliminated Seating. "Where the crap's Brian? I haven't seen him all night."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

Bridget scratched his head as he left the Recovery Room. He had gone there to greet Dizzy after the winged girl had come back from her elimination node, but according to the doctors, she had already come and gone.

"Where could she have gone?" Bridget asked as he rounded a corner. "I couldn't have missed her by THAT much."

Bridget suddenly froze when he saw Dizzy standing in the middle of the hallway with Testament. They were both looking at a TV screen hanging from the ceiling and watching the tournament.

"Mr. Low seems to be doing a good job." Dizzy noted.

Testament gave a nod. "I was thinking he'd be out by now, but he's still in it." He added.

Bridget frowned. He wanted some alone time with Dizzy, but there was no way he'd get it with Testament there. Suddenly coming up with an idea, Bridget approached the dark-haired being.

"Hey, Testament?" Bridget asked, getting Testament's attention. "If I were you, I think I'd probably want to get over to the Recovery Room for whenever Mr. Low gets eliminated."

Testament lifted an eyebrow. "Whatever for? I care nothing about him." He replied.

"It's not about him. It's about what he thinks about Dizzy." Bridget replied.

This got Testament's attention. He was instantly looking Bridget in the face. "What did he say?" He asked.

Bridget looked around before whispering something into Testament's ear. Testament's eyes widened, then narrowed. He let out a growl as he summoned his scythe. "Can I trust you to keep an eye on Dizzy for a moment, boy?" He asked.

"Of course, Testament." Bridget nodded.

Without a word, Testanent was gone down the hallway. Dizzy blinked, then looked at Bridget. "Did Mr. Low REALLY say something about me?" She asked.

"A couple of times, but he made me promise not to say anything." Bridget said. "You wanna hit the arcade?"

Dizzy shrugged with a smile. "Sure."

**(Hotel; Restaurant)**

"Gimmie another round, barkeep."

The restaurant owner rolled his eyes as he filled up the person's glass for what seemed like the tenth time. The woman had her head on the counter with a large hat covering any features.

Lilly Pendragon took another swig from her glass and hiccupped. "Why…Why is it that those two bodyguardsh of mine always do… Do better than me at theesh things?" She asked. "In both these tournamentsh, I wash eliminated right away, but both Reed and Shamus got…Got eliminations in both tournamentsh."

The owner gave a shrug. "Isn't that to be expected, though?" He asked. "I mean, if they're your bodyguards, wouldn't they naturally me capable of a few eliminations?"

Lilly groaned as she sat back in her chair. "Ish not…Jush that…Shamus made the finals lash time, and now Reed's there thish time." She slurred. "Everyone booed me when I came out…Why ish that?"

"No offence, but you don't exactly have the best personality." He replied. "I mean, no one likes a selfish brat, and that's what you kinda come off as."

Lilly looked at the owner through heavy eyes. "…You know…Yer right. Maybe I should give people…More reshpect." She admitted drunkenly. "Reed and Shamus put up with sho much that…Maybe I should just lay off fer a bit."

Lilly reared back and downed the rest of her drink, but leaned too far back and her entire chair fell backwards. Lilly hit the floor with a loud crash, and when the owner peered over the counter to see how she was, Lilly was fast asleep.

The owner shook his head. "If those announcers think I'm cleaning that up, they've got another thing coming."

**(Diamond City; Mona Pizza)**

Business was slow in Mona Pizza today, not that the redhead woman was complaining. She had invited all of the WarioWare Inc. employees over to watch the tournament. Most of the others were mainly cheering for Wario, but Mona was cheering for someone else as well.

It had taken a long time for him to enter, but when Mona saw the portly form of Chang Koehan emerge from the curtain, she stared with abrupt attention. She smiled in excitement as her hero plowed through several fighters, including a couple of nasty-looking ones and was now a member of the final eleven.

Jimmy T. saw Mona still watching the tournament intently and came over. The others weren't as interested now that Wario was eliminated (9-Volt and 18-Volt were still cheering for their favourites, though), so seeing Mona giving the tournament that much attention told him something was up.

"Is he that superhero guy that saved you from the silver-haired prettyboy last year?" Jimmy T. asked.

Mona nodded. "I missed the tournament last year, but now I can finally watch him fight." She said. "I've been waiting all year to see him in action again."

"Man. You've got weird tastes in guys, girl." Jimmy T. shook his head. "I mean, you've got a crush on Wario, and now you're cheering for that superhero guy? What, do overweight guys with excessive facial hair turn you on or something?"

Mona's response was to punch the blue-haired dancer in the face without looking. She then resumed watching Chang fight.

**(Parker Household)**

Peter Parker and his wife, Mary Jane, sat in their living room, watching the second Megamix Tournament. Since Peter himself had entered the first one, he decided to watch it again to see if any of the fighters he met last time pulled any repeat performances.

Imagine both of their surprise when Venom entered the ring.

"What's Eddie doing back there?!" Peter asked. "Don't those announcers realize how dangerous he is?!"

"Peter, calm down. I'm sure they've taken the precautions." Mary Jane assured. "Maybe they invited him back because he seems to be good friends with that Grim Reaper-obsessed man."

"That may be so, but if he's there, I can't help but feel I should be as well to make sure he doesn't get out of line." Peter said.

"You don't need to worry about Eddie, Peter." Mary Jane said. "Look at him. He's taking part in all kinds of senseless violence without killing anyone OR being stopped. He looks HAPPY."

"I guess you're right, dear." Peter sighed and slumped down in his seat. "I guess we'll have to see if his personality changes when he gets back here."

**(Black Shadow's Lair)**

Black Shadow couldn't help but smirk as he watched TV. He watched as Captain Falcon entered the ring for the second time, demolished the competition and made the final eleven. Sure, he was rooting against the good captain more than anyone, but the longer he was in the arena, the sweeter the defeat would be. Black Shadow couldn't wait to see his long-time enemy fall flat on his face.

What made it better was that, since Captain Falcon was at the tournament, nothing was stopping Black Shadow from his plans of domination. Heck, he didn't even need to rush his plans now. He could take his time and make sure nothing happened that wasn't supposed to.

"This is great! With Falcon at that tournament, there's no one around to stop me!" Black Shadow laughed. "Soon, this city will bow to the might that is Black Shadow!"

"Think again, Black Shadow!"

Black Shadow's eyes widened behind his mask as he spun around, finding himself staring at the recently-arrived Super Arrow. The brown-clad superhero was quick to lunge at Black Shadow.

"_**OH, FOR THE LOVE OF-"**_

**(Smash Mansion)**

Because all of the smashers were at the tournament, the only ones occupying the large Smash Mansion were the two hands in charge of the whole thing, Master Hand and Crazy Hand. While Crazy Hand mainly wanted to watch the tournament because he liked to watch people fight, Master Hand was more watching how well the smashers were doing in the ring. Needless to say, he was fairly impressed with how they had been doing.

However, what impressed him the most was how well Pichu, whom wasn't even part of the roster for Brawl, was doing. Already, Pichu had managed to get more eliminations than some of fighters that had been part of the SSB series since the first game.

"I'm amazed that Pichu is still in the running for the win." Master Hand said. "He's gotten more eliminations than Pikachu now."

"Kinda makes you wish you didn't give the little runt a pink slip, eh?" Crazy Hand chuckled.

"It wasn't a pink slip. Pichu is still eligible to be brought back in the future." Master Hand said. "I just didn't think he'd do so well here."

"You think we should bring him back for the next game, then?"

"The idea's there and it's definitely tempting…"

**(Underworld)**

Several figures stood in what looked like a dark cave, watching a single, small TV. The one similarity between all of them was that they all looked like some sort of Grim Reaper. They were watching the tournament and they all looked pretty confused.

"Uh…Does anyone actually KNOW that winged guy in the ring?' Mr. Gimm (from Twisted Metal) asked, pointing at Landis on the screen.

"You got me, pal." Gregg the Grim Reaper scratched his head. "But he seems to be obsessed with us."

"He seems to be a capable fighter, though." Death (from Castlevania) noted. "He has the potential to become one of us…"

"Ye forget that he's still alive." A tall Grim Reaper replied with a Jamaican accent. "He can't come here if he's alive, you know."

"I know. I'm talking about AFTER he meets his imminent end." Death rolled his empty eye sockets.

"So…Uh…" A short, blocky Grim Reaper dress in blue (from the Gregory Horror Show) said as he approached the small TV. "Why is it we can't get a better TV again?"

"This is the Underworld. You really expect things to be good down here?" Gregg challenged.

**(The Arena)**

Axl swung his weapon at his opponent, but only succeeded in deflecting it off of a scythe's blade. The blonde man received a blow to the forehead, making him step backwards for a second.

Landis gave a haunting grin as a shadow cast over his uncovered eye. "You love to push the limits of the Grim Reaper, do you?" The deranged Winghorde asked. "Then that will be the last mistake you make."

Landis leapt at Axl and brought his scythe down hard. However, Axl had a much-quicker draw than Landis anticipated and was easily able to block the blow with the chain of his double-bladed weapon. Pushing against Landis' scythe with his chain, Axl was able to force the winged being away from him.

"I'll show you that there's more fight in me than you realize." Axl said as he gave Landis a kick.

Landis staggered backwards, but still had a creepy grin on his face. "Good. The Reaper likes it when they put up a fight." He said.

"Seriously! You've got issues, man!"

Landis swung his scythe at Axl, but found that his opponent was much quicker than he was. While Landis was definitely a more-powerful fighter, Axl was fast enough to block whatever the winged maniac dished out. The two clashed several more times, creating sparks with each contact the two weapons made.

"The Grim Reaper is patient, but you're starting to anger him." Landis warned.

"Yeah right. You talk like you ARE the Grim Reaper." Axl rolled his eyes as he blocked another blow.

Landis' eye started twitching. "You think you can get away with making fun of the Grim Reaper?" He asked. "Allow me to show you how wrong you are."

Landis leapt at Axl again, swinging his scythe with amazing power. Axl held up his weapon to block the blow, hoping that it would be enough to keep the maniac at bay.

It wasn't. Axl watched as Landis' scythe went straight through the chain of his weapon with a loud snap. Axl held the two halves of his double-bladed weapon in his hands and looked between the two in shock.

"And that proves that no one can outmatch the Grim Reaper." Landis said as he booted Axl out of the ring.

Axl landed in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Jarek jumped him and threw him down the huge pyramid that he had appeared on.

Sakura leaned to the side as Reed's swung swung past her head. Sakura was quick to react and delivered a powerful uppercut to the swordsman's chin, launching him away and causing him to land flat on his back.

Reed groaned as he got to his feet. However, his eyes widened when he saw Sakura rushing him again. The blonde man held up his sword as Sakura swung her fist. Sakura's fist hit Reed's sword, but it did little to stop her from trying again. Reed blocked this punch as well, and was soon using his sword to defend himself from an onslaught of punches from the schoolgirl.

"Quit blocking!" Sakura shouted. "It really hurts when I punch a sword, you know!"

"You're going to have to do better than that to make me drop my guard." Reed shook his head. "I can tell that you're a fierce fighter and I'm not going to take any chances here."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Then I'll just MAKE you lower your guard." She said as she dropped low and swept her foot out, tripping the unsuspecting Reed off his feet and sending him to the canvas again. While Reed was down, Sakura leapt into the air and aimed herself towards her downed opponent feet-first.

Reed was suddenly aware of what Sakura was going to do and rolled out of the way. Sakura hit the canvas as Reed jumped to his feet. The blonde man rammed into Sakura with his shoulder as she was recovering from her own attempted attack, knocking her away.

Sakura landed on her side and rolled into a crouching position, glaring at Reed. "He's not going to let up." Sakura said. "Normally, I'd like that, but he's still fresh and he can actually beat me."

Standing straight, Sakura charged at Reed and pulled back her fist. Reed saw her coming and swung his sword at her, but wasn't expecting Sakura to fake out of her punch and leap over him while he wasn't expecting it. Sakura drove her foot into the back of Reed's head, knocking him away from her, at least for now.

Reed spun on his feet and narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going down that easily." He warned.

"I know. I just wanted to get some distance." Sakura said with a smirk as she pulled her hands back and started gathering up energy. Sakura quickly lashed out her hands, sending a fully-charged fireball at the swordsman.

Reed's eyes widened as he lifted his sword to block the projectile. However, it did little to help him, as the fireball exploded the instant it touched Reed's sword. The force from the blow made Reed step backwards, eventually tumbling over the ropes.

Reed landed in Wii Sports Resort, where he found himself running a gauntlet of Miis armed with plastic swords.

"Heinzan!" Chang roared as his foot connected with Ganondorf's chest. The evil warlock was sent flying into the air as the audience erupted in cheers. Ganondorf hit the canvas hard, but was quick to get to his feet.

"You overgrown oaf!" Ganondorf shouted. "I won't let myself be defeated by the likes of you!!"

"You are forgetting that 'The Koehan' doesn't stop until he has finished what he has started!" Chang shot back, his iron ball slung over his shoulder. "And he has started a beating of a foul villain! Tell me when you've gone unconscious, criminal!"

Ganondorf growled and pulled his fist back, charging his Warlock Punch. Chang could tell that his opponent was preparing for a big attack, so he ran forward with hopes of stopping it.

However, the punch connected with Chang's stomach. The raw power from Ganondorf's attack sent Chang reeling backwards until the overweight man struck a turnbuckle. Chang, unfazed, narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, cracking his neck a couple of times.

"You are strong, but that only means that 'The Koehan' shall stop letting up!" Chang said as he started spinning his wrecking ball in his hand. It started out going just around his hand, but then Chang started spinning it harder. Soon, Chang's wrecking ball was spinning wildly above his head.

Ganondorf saw Chang approach and growled. "You fool. It takes Link a lot of effort to beat me, and even then he does it within an inch of his own life." He noted as he engulfed his hand in a purple fire. "What makes you think you, a lowly, delusional man, can do any better?"

Ganondorf charged at Chang with the intent on wringing his fat neck with one hand. However, on his way over, Chang managed to get lucky and clobbered Ganondorf with his wrecking ball. This not only cancelled out Ganondorf's attempted attack, but also sent him flying across the ring.

"Come back here and face defeat like a man!" Chang shouted as he gave chase.

Ganondorf hit a turnbuckle head-first. As the Gerudo king held his head in pain, he looked up, suddenly aware that Chang was now standing over him with a surprisingly-menacing look on his face. Ganondorf was unable to stop Chang from picking him up by the collar of his suit.

"You deserve far worse than what I'm about to do." Chang said. "Perhaps you'll land in a place where you'll be struggling to survive."

With that, Chang pitched Ganondorf out of the ring. The Gerudo king was shouting death threats at the overweight man as he fell into a vortex.

Ganondorf landed in Cruis'n World, still shouting death threats at the sky. He was promptly run over by a bus.

**(Hotel; Lobby)**

The arena receptionist was ducking under the counter, on the phone. Despite the fact that chaos had erupted all around her, she seemed calm.

"Sirs, another fight's broken out in the lobby…Yeah, it's a pretty big one." The woman said. "No, I haven't done anything yet. I mean, what am I going to do? It's not like they'd listen to me, anyway."

Balrog's fist shot past Billy Kane's head. The British pole-fighter was quick to retaliate, swinging his staff into the boxer's stomach and sending him flying to the side.

"You ready to give up, dirtbag?!" Billy jeered as he stood over Balrog.

Balrog growled and shot his fist into Billy's stomach, making him back away a few steps. This provided Balrog with the chance to stand up and give Billy a couple of hooks to the face.

"It's gonna take more than that to take me down, punk!" Balrog roared.

"Good. I was afraid you'd become an even _BIGGER_ joke of a fighter." Billy smirked.

"Why, you little-"

Lilly's staff smashed Vega in the face. Thankfully for her, Vega was still wearing his mask, so the matador wouldn't have lost it because his face was touched.

"Why must I fight a lovely flower such as yourself?" Vega asked slyly, but readying himself anyways. "We can avoid all of this if you just-"

"Stop right there, creep." Lilly ordered. "I chose to fight you because I've always wanted to beat that womanizing face of yours in."

Lilly lunged at Vega and swung hard, but Vega managed to block the blow with his claws. "You don't seem the violent type." He noted, smirking underneath his mask.

"Just for those I REALLY don't like." Lilly shook her head. "Unfortunately for you, you happen to fall into that category."

Without giving Vega time to react, Lilly gave him a kick to the stomach. She quickly furthered her attack by slamming her staff over Vega's head, knocking him to the ground.

J. Maxx charged at Birdie in a shoulder-barge, but the Shadaloo thug got lucky and managed to catch the dark football player. Showing a surprising amount of strength, Birdie managed to force J. Maxx back long enough for the effects of the charge to wear off. Once J. Maxx stopped his attempts at attacking, he was easy pickings for Birdie to throw to the floor.

Birdie smirked as he lifted his foot. However, he wasn't expecting J. Maxx to catch it while he was down. The football player spun Birdie's foot, flipping the thug into the air and causing him to land on his stomach.

J. Maxx was quickly on his feet and kicked the downed Birdie. "You Shadaloo scum are going down for good this time!" He shouted. "I should have destroyed the lot of your last year!"

"Tough talk coming from a violent football player." Birdie said as he thrust his foot backwards, nailing J. Maxx in the face. As J. Maxx stepped backwards, Birdie jumped to his feet and drove his huge forehead into J. Maxx's head. Even though J. Maxx was wearing a helmet, he still felt the force of the attack and was sent flying into the front desk.

J. Maxx held his head in pain. "How was that so powerful?" He asked.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look, bub." Birdie smirked as he approached, cracking his knuckles. "Observe."

Billy quickly held up his staff to block a blow from Balrog. The elder Kane sibling quickly swung his staff horizontally, smashing it across Balrog's face. Billy could tell that Balrog was on the ropes, but still wasn't giving up.

As Balrog backed off, Billy looked at his sister and saw that she was managing to win her fight against Vega. "Hey, sis! Let'em have it!" He said.

Lilly grinned. "You got it, Billy!" She said.

The two Kane siblings leapt into the air and swung their respective staffs above their head. Balrog and Vega watched as the staffs multiplied several times over until each Kane was holding at least twelve staffs. Both Billy and Lilly brought their staffs down hard, smashing the clusters over their opponents' heads. When the attacks finished, Balrog and Vega hit each other before they both crumpled to the floor. Billy and Lilly stood triumphant, each holding one staff again.

"Looks like we got them all." Lilly noted.

"Oh, did you?"

Billy and Lilly turned and saw Birdie, whom was standing over J. Maxx's defeated form. He was grinning menacingly at the Kanes, but the receptionist took that opportunity to conk Birdie over the head with the telephone receiver, knocking him out.

Billy grinned in amusement as Birdie hit the floor. "Yep. We did."

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"When are we gonna find some of those fighters that are going against Bison? I want some fun!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with him."

"Keep your patience, yakuza. And you're even worse than he is, you know."

Rugal was trying to keep his sanity under control, but having to deal with two bloodthirsty maniacs (Ryuji Yamazaki and Yuber) was no easy task. Yuber wanted to cause as much chaos as possible and Yamazaki probably tagged along to watch the show.

"Besides, you two are probably warning them all that we're here because of your whining." Rugal added.

"Hey! It's not whining!" Yamazaki insisted. "We HAVE our needs, you know! It just so happens that those needs involve massive amounts of bloodshed."

Yuber lifted an eyebrow behind his hat. "I'm probably going to regret saying this, but I'm starting to like your style." He said.

"Alright! Bloodshed buddies!" Yamazaki cheered, grabbing Yuber by the shoulder.

"I knew I'd regret it."

"If you two will please be quiet, we need to-" Rugal said before a huge fist caught him in the face, sending him flying backwards into Yamazaki and Yuber.

The culprit gave a grin as he cracked his huge knuckles. "Look what we 'ave here, lads." O'Chunks said. "And here Aye was thinkin' Ay'd run into Bison first." He said.

"I take it this means you want to fight him now?" Jak asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Not only was this lowlife a big part in the plan, but he tried to assault a friend of mine in the ring." O'Chunks replied. "You lads dun' mind if Aye go a couple rounds with him first, do ye'?"

"Nah, it's fine." Torn shrugged. "You want help?"

Rugal growled as he strode towards O'Chunks. "I'm going to make you pay for turning on us, you oaf." He said.

"Hey, bloodshed buddy! You coming?" Yamazaki asked as he followed Rugal.

"No thank you." Yuber shook his head. "If you'll excuse me, I'll try to find other fighters on my-"

"_**I NOW HATE YOU!!!"**_ A new voice screamed as a heavy mallet connected with the top of Yuber's head from behind.

Yuber, rubbing his head, turned and saw three familiar psychos standing there, the hammer in the hands of the malfunctioning robot from his node.

"Okay, men! This is it! Take no prisoners!!" The Servbot shouted.

"**DAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"** The Rabbid screamed as it jumped at Yuber with a plunger.

"All of you are DEAD!!" Gadget Z shouted in a Russian accent as he rolled into battle.

**(The Arena)**

"Falcon…PUNCH!!"

Lucky Glauber received the full brunt of Captain Falcon's signature attack. The tall basketball player recoiled backwards and struck a turnbuckle as Falcon approached.

Falcon gave a smirk and pulled his fist back. "Let's see you dodge this one." He said as he lunged forward in a Raptor Boost.

Lucky gave a smirk of his own. "Gladly." He said as he swerved to the side and allowed Falcon to drive his fist straight into the turnbuckle. As Falcon was recovering, Lucky was quick to drive a foot into his stomach.

Falcon clutched his stomach in pain, but snapped to attention when he saw Lucky's foot coming at him again. Thinking quickly, Falcon grabbed Lucky by the leg and pushed him backwards. This made Lucky stagger backwards, giving Falcon the opportunity to leap at him and give him a Falcon Kick to the chest. Lucky was sent sprawling as Falcon landed on his feet.

Seeing that Falcon was in front of him, Lucky summoned a basketball and hurled it at the pilot. Falcon easily sidestepped the orange orb and placed his hands on his hips. "You're going to have a hard time keeping up with me. I'm one of the fastest runners in my node." He said.

It was then that Falcon suddenly became aware that Lucky was no long in front of him. When Lucky gave Falcon kick to the back, it became apparent that Lucky had done a Lucky Vision and zoomed past Falcon while he was distracted with the basketball.

Lucky wasn't finished and followed up with a Cyclone Break, performing his spin kick to Falcon before the pilot had time to turn around. This was enough to knock Falcon to the canvas. Lucky smirked and bent over to look at Falcon in the face. "Is that fast enough for you?" He asked.

Falcon's response was to deliver an uppercut to Lucky's chin while he was down and send the taller man flying away. Lucky landed flat on his back as Falcon stood up. "Yeah. That's fast enough." Falcon nodded.

Lucky groaned as he got to his feet. He and Falcon stared each other down for a few seconds before they charged each other. Falcon pulled his fist back and prepared for a Falcon Punch while Lucky started gathering up energy to perform a Hellbound.

The two reached each other and lashed out. Falcon had the faster draw and swung his fully-charged Falcon Punch at Lucky. However, as he was passing, he saw that Lucky had barely managed to avoid the attack, and that the athlete was still preparing for his super move. By the time Falcon had passed Lucky completely, he knew that he had lost.

"_**HELLBOUND!!!"**_ Lucky screamed as he slammed his hand into the canvas where Falcon was standing as he passed by. A pillar of orange, flaming energy burst from the canvas, striking Falcon with the full brunt of its attack and sending the captain out of the ring with a big explosion.

Falcon landed in Star Wars, where he took down a small army of Stormtroopers.

Venom shot a line of webbing at Chang Koehan, hoping to immobilize the giant. Chang quickly held up his iron wrecking ball and blocked the attack, but only succeeded in getting the webline attached to his weapon.

Chang growled as he and Venom started a tug-of-war over the web-covered wrecking ball. "You fiend! 'The Koehan' shall not let you get the best of him like this!" He shouted.

"We are not a fiend." Venom insisted with a toothy grin. "We are an anti-hero."

"So you fight villains violently." Chang narrowed his eyes. "I cannot say that I respect your methods!"

"You're the one crushing people with the iron wrecking ball." Venom taunted.

Chang narrowed his eyes and gave his wrecking ball a big yank, managing to rip it free of Venom's webbing. This caused Venom to launch himself backwards, rolling back a few feet. Still, it did little to slow Venom down, as he was on his feet quickly.

"Oh, surprisingly strong for someone so fat." Venom laughed. "We think you'd get along with the Blob."

Venom leapt at Chang again, baring his huge set of teeth. Chand quickly swung his wrecking ball upwards, striking the oncoming dark Spiderman in the face and launching him back even further.

Landing on his side, Venom quickly got to his feet again. "Okay. We'll try it this way." He said. "Death Bite!"

Chang watched as two whips of black goo shot at him, each armed with its own set of Venom teeth. Chang had to do a bit of avoiding, but he was able to dodge the attack successfully. However, this left him unprepared for Venom to jump in and give him an uppercut while he wasn't ready.

Chang landed on his back and slowly got to his feet. "Such a cheap trick. 'The Koehan' shall not tolerate such acts!" Chang roared as he leapt at Venom again.

Venom smirked as he lifted his arms and blocked Chang's next attack. However, he wasn't prepared for the overweight man to give him a kick across the face while he was blocking. As Venom stepped to the side to regain his footing, Chang advanced and swung his wrecking ball again, this time going down and smashing it over Venom's head.

Chang stood over Venom's downed form triumphantly. He picked up the dark Spiderman and hurled his dazed form out of the ring with one hand.

Venom landed in Donkey Kong Country, where he used his webbing to swing from the trees.

"Pichu!"

King K received a massive electric shock and was sent flying backwards. The yellow koopa landed on his shell, quickly spinning himself into a standing position. Getting into a stance, King K stared down Pichu, whom just stared back.

"You think you can take me, dawg? It's gonna take a lot more than that." King K shook his head.

Pichu blinked. "Pichu!" He said brightly.

"Why did I think I'd get an answer, man?" King K sighed. "Looks like I gotta do this the hard way."

King K raced at Pichu, whom started charging up for an electric headbutt. However, King K ducked into his shell as he ran, sliding the rest of the way and bowling Pichu over. The small mouse Pokemon hit the canvas, but jumped to his feet just as quickly.

Pichu spun around and glared at King K (or at least tried to; he looked rather cute). "Pichu!" He shouted, sending an electricity spark at King K, then running after it.

King K swiftly spun to the side and avoided the electrical attack, but wasn't paying attention to block Pishu's flying headbutt, which both damaged and electrocuted him at the same time. Still, King K managed to break through the pain and kick Pichu away from him. As Pichu landed on his back, King K ducked into his shell again and spun himself at Pichu.

Pichu saw King K coming and leapt into the air, mistakenly landing on King K's spinning shell as it was passing underneath. When King K realized he wasn't hitting anything, he pulled himself out of his shell and stopped spinning. However, once he did, Pichu got off the shell, took about three steps and woozily fell flat on his face.

King K suddenly noticed that Pichu was on the ground and smirked. "Hey! He's down! Sweet!" He said as he bent over to pick Pichu up. "I totally just beat him without even trying!"

Pichu's eyes fluttered open as King K was picking him up. His eyes quickly narrowed. _"PICHU!!"_ He screamed, surprising King K and calling down a thunderbolt.

King K looked up just in time to see the thunderbolt coming straight down at him. Dropping Pichu, he backed away, but could only get a couple of steps before the lightning bolt hit the canvas with a blast of electricity. King K was caught in the blast and was sent flying out of the arena.

King K landed in Monkey Island, where he ended up drinking himself unconscious in the pub.

**(Hotel; Sixth Floor)**

"Kaiser Wave!"

Gozu was blasted in the face with a huge ball of energy and was thrown backwards, straight into a wall. The red-clad ninja groaned as he got to his feet, then bared his claws. "How can one guy be so tough against three of us?" He asked as he leapt at his opponent.

Krauser had just taken the time to beat Mezu over the head with his bare hand when he saw Gozu leaping at him. Krauser quickly grabbed the oncoming ninja and threw him over his shoulder, sending Gozu straight into Mezu.

"I told you we shouldn't have picked a fight with this guy!" Mezu shouted as he staggered to his feet. "How come no one ever listens to me?!"

"Shut up and help us fight him!" Gozu shouted back.

As Gozu and Mezu bickered, Krauser had easily managed to spot Joker trying to sneak up on him. All it took was a good backhand to send the insane clown on skates flying away.

Joker grunted as he got to his feet. "Tough guy, are we?" He asked. "Okay. Let's see you handle this one!"

Joker lashed his hands out, sending the ghostly image of a giant playing card flying at Krauser. The purple-haired man looked surprised at the attack and the card hit him in the chest. This sent Krauser staggering backwards, where Gozu and Mezu quickly caught him and held onto his arms.

"Alright! We got him!" Mezu cheered.

Krauser smirked as Joker approached. "No, comrades. I think not." He said as he kicked Joker in the face, taking Gozu and Mezu off guard. Krauser was easily able to throw both ninjas over his shoulders just by throwing his body forward. Both ninjas let go of Krauser and were sent flying into the unprepared Joker, causing all three Kizuna fighters to crumple to the floor in a heap.

"Now, are you goingk to stay down or do I haff to get rough?" Krauser asked, folding his arms.

"W-we can still take you!" Gozu said as he got up. Mezu and Joker seemed to be knocked out, but Gozu didn't notice. "All we need to do is-"

Krauser lightly hit Gozu in the face. This seemed to be enough, as Gozu collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"How come zhey never stay down?" Krauser asked as he wandered off.

**(Hotel; Hallway)**

"Is this the place?" Kasumi Todoh asked as she and Gutsman approached a door.

"Yeah. According to the creeps the others beat, this is Maximov's room." Gutsman nodded. "He's apparently Bison's main partner this year."

"Then taking him out would prove to be a major hindrance in Bison's plan." Kasumi nodded. "Okay. Let's go in."

That was all Gutsman needed. One punch was all it took to knock the door off its hinges, providing access for the two.

Kasumi looked around. "Why is it so dark in here?" She asked. "He doesn't have any lights on in here…"

"My dear. We vampires have a thing for darkness." A voice said from the shadows.

Kasumi and Gutsman watched as a familiar vampire emerged from the shadows, grinning viciously. Despite this, the two got into their stances.

"We're here to take you down." Kasumi said. "You've been a major help to Bison!"

Demitri chuckled. "I could really care less about Bison and his moronic plan." He replied. "In fact, I hope that little team of yours demolishes what he's doing up in his room. No, I joined him because he would assist me in finding a woman worthy of becoming my wife."

"So that's your game, isn't it?" Kasumi asked. "So who've you got your eyes set on this time?"

Gears suddenly started turning in Gutsman's head. All of a sudden, his eyes widened.

Demitri, on the other hand, bared his fangs. "You'll find out soon enough, my dear." He said as he suddenly charged straight at Kasumi. The blue-haired girl's eyes widened as she held up her arms to block the first attack.

Gutsman was instantly between Demitri and Kasumi, holding the vampire at bay with his massive hands. Demitri roared as he struggled to get past Gutsman. "Release me, you iron fool!" He ordered.

"So this is why that O'Chunks guy wanted me to protect Ms. Todoh!" Gutsman said. "I thought it was to protect her from Bison, but it was from YOU!"

Kasumi backed away. "Gutsman! What's going on?!" She asked.

"Kasumi, stay back! This guy wants to make you his wife!" Gutsman shouted. "I've been keeping my eye on you all night waiting for someone to strike!"

Demitri growled as he pushed away from Gutsman and got into his stance. "Fine. If I have to dismantle you to get at my future wife, then so be it." He said. "I've been waiting far too long for this moment to let it slip by me!"

Gutsman cracked his metallic knuckles. "Just try it, mac!" He challenged. "Nothing you can do will EVER get through me!"

Kasumi watched the fight with fear, for some reason unable to bring herself to leave the room. A fight had just broken out that would decide her fate and she wasn't even a PART of it…

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

"Looks like we just missed some of them." I-No noted as she looked around the lounge. "I can feel that a BIG magic spell was used in this room recently."

"We always seem to be one step behind them." Ash Crimson shook his head.

I-No and Ash stared at each other with intolerance. It was clear that they didn't like each other, so they weren't exactly thrilled when Bison told them to work together.

"Look, I think it's obvious that Bison's plan is exactly going as well as he'd like it to be." Ash noted. "What do you say about getting rid of Bison and taking that power he's collected for ourselves?"

"Crimson, I trust you as little as the rest of Bison's troops do. The only reason I haven't shoved my guitar through your throat and continued off on my own is because Bison forbade me from doing so." I-No replied, crossing her arms.

"And believe me, no one appreciates that more than I do." Ash replied.

"So I say that you keep your mouth shut while we search for some of that team to take out."

"You need not look any further!"

I-No and Ash looked in the direction of the new voice and saw Maiagaru standing there by herself. The Japanese woman slammed her gloved fists together.

"This may actually be our lucky day." I-No noted with a smirk. "One came back to fight the two of us by herself."

Maiagaru flashed a smirk herself. "No. I only want to fight you. Girly man fight my partner." She said.

Ash blinked. "Um…What part-"

That was all Ash got out before a fist came in from the side and clocked him in the face. Ash staggered to the side and looked to see Mickey Rogers standing there, looking determined. "Out of all the people in that stupid group of heroes, they send YOU to fight me?!" He demanded. "Don't they see me as a threat or something?!"

"Don't underestimate me." Mickey said. "I can beat you just as fast as anyone else can."

Ash growled and ignited his hand. "Fine. I'll destroy you and then people will start taking me more seriously!" He said.

I-No shook her head and turned to face Maiagaru. "Well, this is going to be interesting. I was hoping for a rematch with those stupid siblings, but I think you'll suffice." She said.

"You are in for a world of pain!" Maiagaru replied. "Now fight me!"

"Your funeral." I-No said as she got into her stance.

**(The Arena)**

Lucky tossed a basketball at Sakura, which she quickly destroyed with a well-timed fireball. However, in the time Sakura had taken to get rid of Lucky's projectile, she had failed to block the kick from the basketball player, whom had zoomed up to her while she was distracted.

Sakura landed on her side, but pushed herself to her feet. "How is this guy so fast?" She asked herself. "It's like he's always ready to counter-attack his own moves…"

Lucky smirked and held out his hand, catching another basketball. "You think you can keep up, kid?" He asked. "I'm still feeling as fresh as ever and I know you're starting to tire out."

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but Lucky was right. If she wanted to win this, she had to pull out all of the stops. Lucky was fast, but if she tried hard enough, she could be faster.

"Bring it on!" Sakura shouted.

Lucky lifted an eyebrow, but still smirked. "You asked for it." He said as he threw the basketball and zoomed behind Sakura in another Lucky Vision. Lucky kicked Sakura in the back, sending her flying straight towards the thrown basketball. However, in a show of skill, Sakura managed to catch Lucky's basketball, turn and hurl it at Lucky before she even hit the canvas.

Lucky's eyes widened at the display, completely forgetting to block as he own basketball struck him in the face. Lucky stepped backwards, holding his head, but recovered quickly. However, as he did, Sakura leapt at him and gave Lucky a hard flying kick to the face, sending the basketball player flying away.

Lucky landed flat on his face, but slowly managed to get to his feet. He spun around to see Sakura coming at him again, attempting another flying kick. Thinking quickly, Lucky grabbed the airborne Sakura by the foot and hurled her away from him, causing her to hit the canvas with a dull thud.

Although she had landed quite painfully, Sakura managed to get to her feet. When she turned to face Lucky, she saw that he was leaping at her, preparing to unleash a Lucky Driver. Sakura's eyes widened as she dropped to the canvas and rolled backwards, as she knew that she'd have no chance if Lucky's most-powerful move hit her.

Lucky spiraled into the air, cleanly missing Sakura. However, there was nothing he could do to stop himself as he continued to propel upwards. Sakura saw this and smirked. The schoolgirl launched herself up towards Lucky in an uppercut, striking the basketball player while he was in the air, this was enough to not only bring Lucky out of his attack, but send him out of the arena as well.

Lucky landed in Rage of the Dragons, where he got into a fight with the Lee twins.

"Here we have it, folks! We're down to the final four!" SSBFreak announced. "Chang, Landis, Sakura and Pichu!"

Sakura quickly turned to see if there was anyone she could fight. She quickly saw that Landis and Pichu had already jumped each other and were fighting it out.

"Well, if those two are fighting, I guess that leaves me with…" Sakura said as she glanced at Chang. She saw that he was already lumbering over.

"Young one, 'The Koehan' is amazed that you have done as well as you have!" Chang announced. "But that just makes you a threat in the ring. 'The Koehan' is regretful that he must be the one to eliminate you."

Sakura couldn't help but flash an amused smirk. "You sound like I'm just going to let you defeat me." She said as she cracked her knuckles. "I've come too far to fall now."

Sakura made the first move, leaping at Chang and kicking at his face. The overweight mountain of man quickly lifted his wrecking ball and managed to block Sakura's kick. He was quick to retaliate, pushing his wrecking ball forward and knocking Sakura backwards, causing her to land on her side.

Hoisting his wrecking ball onto his shoulder, Chang rushed over (well, rushed in his case) and swung his weapon. Sakura saw this coming and leapt over the arc of Chang's attack, flipping into the air and landing gracefully on her feet. She quickly lashed out a fireball, which struck the surprised Chang in the chest.

The chest area of Chang's shirt caught fire, but the overweight man gave a laugh as he patted the fire out. "Such agility! 'The Koehan' is surely jealous that you are able to accomplish such a feat!" He said. "But which will win? The graceful agility or the raw power?"

Although slightly surprised to see so many big words coming from Chang's mouth, Sakura shook it off. "Why don't we just find out?" She asked.

Before either of the two could act, they heard a massive explosion coming from where the other fight was occurring. Sakura and Chang looked and their eyes widened…

Rewind a few minutes. Pichu leapt over a swing of Landis' scythe and latched onto the winger's face. Pichu sent several volts of electricity through Landis' head, causing a scream of pain from the deranged reaper. It took a lot of willpower, but Landis was able to grab hold of Pichu and yank the electric mouse from his face. Landis hurled Pichu away and gripped his scythe angrily.

"You will pay for unleashing the wrath of the Grim Reaper!" Landis shouted. "I shall enjoy every minute of this!"

Landis raced at Pichu's downed form, but Pichu sprang to life as Landis got close and leapt over another swing of the scythe. However, Landis was expecting this and gave Pichu a kick while the Pokemon was still in the air. Pichu was knocked away a few feet, but he uprighted himself before hitting the canvas. Once his feet touched the ground, Pichu raced at Landis again, this time with more determination than ever.

The Winghorde saw how determined Pichu looked and smirked. "I am bringing out your full potential, I see. The Grim Reaper will enjoy taking your soul." He said.

Pichu quickly started charging electricity as he ran, then launched forward in an electric headbutt. Landis quickly stepped to the side and let Pichu soar past him, then grabbed Pichu out of the air.

"Now for the finisher." Landis said. "I can only wonder where you'll end up."

Pichu narrowed his eyes as Landis carried him towards the edge of the arena. Pichu screamed and exploded with electricity, causing Landis to howl in pain, drop him and back away in pain, clutching his hand.

"You little pest. Do you enjoy pushing you luck with the Reaper?!" Landis demanded.

Pichu stood tall (or, well, as tall as one could be when just over two feet tall), eyes narrowed. Pichu crouched low and started gathering up electricity, preparing to unleash everything he had on Landis.

Landis smirked. "This will be good." He said.

"_PICHU!"_ Pichu shouted as he launched forward, surging with electricity. Landis stood in Pichu's path, but held up his scythe at the last minute. Pichu flew straight into Landis' scythe, still emitting electricity. Even when Landis managed to block the attack, Pichu refused to back down. He still continued to pump out electric charges, hoping they would break through Landis' guard.

Landis' confident grin was starting to falter as he continued to block against Pichu's onslaught of electricity. His scythe was absorbing most of the electricity, but he knew it could only take so much.

The electricity gathering up in Landis' scythe was starting to turn against Pichu. The mouse Pokemon screamed in pain, but that just made him press on further. Pichu continued to unload electricity, not caring of the outcome.

_***KA-BOOM!!***_

That was it. Landis' scythe unloaded all of the gathered electricity, creating a massive electrical explosion, which engulfed both Pichu and Landis. The sheer force from all of the electricity combined sent both fighters hurtling out of the ring in opposite directions. Pichu was screaming as he flew out of the arena, and the explosion had knocked Landis unconscious so he couldn't fly back in. Both fighters hit an elimination portal, Landis a fraction of a second before Pichu, vanishing from sight.

Pichu and Landis landed in Mario Strikers: Charged. Seeing that Landis was still unconscious, Pichu latched onto the ball and started charging it with electricity before the players started bombarding each other with the suddenly much-more-painful ball.

"This is it, everyone! The final two!" SSBFreak announced. "Only one of these two remaining fighters can win! We will soon see which one of them it will be!"

Chang and Sakura watched as the other members of the final four eliminated each other. Once both Landis and Pichu were gone, the two finalists looked at each other.

Sakura looked battered, bruised and had several cuts and tears in her outfit. Her headband was gone completely, allowing her brown hair to waft around freely. Chang looked just as bruised as Sakura, was missing a small amount of his facial hair and his wrecking ball was still covered in Venom's webbing. The chest area of Chang's shirt had been burned off, revealing a large amount of chest hair underneath. Both fighters looked determined despite their respective injuries, knowing that it had just come down to them.

"Looks like it's between us after all." Sakura noted.

Chang gave a laugh. "My friend, 'The Koehan' could not ask for a better finale." He replied. "Now, how about we finish this once and for all and show the audience which of us is more-worthy of the championship?"

Sakura smirked. "I thought you'd never ask."

The audiencde erupted in cheers as the two finalists rushed each other, starting the grand finals…

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

"Okay. According to the receptionist, this is Bison's room." Dee Jay announced as he and the small remainder of the team approached the door to a room.

The Jamaican looked at the rest of his team, which consisted of the Koopinator, Bowser, Brian Battler, Ally Gator and Mickey McFist. "You think you're ready for this?" He asked.

Ally cracked her knuckles. "Bring him on." She said. "We can take whatever he throws at us."

Bowser grinned slyly. "You want me to open the door?" He asked.

"By all means, go ahead."

Bowser didn't need to be told twice and lunged at the door, breaking it down like it was cardboard. Once the door was down, everyone ran inside.

"Okay, Bison! We know you're here!" Brian challenged. "Come out so we can kick your butt from here to next week!"

"Such manners. Haven't you people ever heard of knocking?" A voice said. Everyone watched as Bison emerged from behind a large machine, which had been installed during the night.

"We're going to stop you and your plan, Bison." The Koopinator said, clenching his fists. "And we'll do it before you can start!"

Bison smirked darkly. "I've already finished, my friend." He said.

The team watched as three dark-skinned figures with glowing eyes emerged from behind the machine to stand by Bison. The team suddenly saw that the new figures looked exactly like Ryu, Iori Yagami and Link.

"That's not Ryu." Dee Jay shook his head.

"That ain't Yagami, either." Brian added.

"Link wouldn't allow himself to be taken over by Bison." Bowser concluded. "He's too stubborn."

"Meet my creations, the perfect warriors. They are the embodiment of the dark energy of three of the most powerful fighters in existence combined with the dark power of the Master Emerald. The Master Emerald is a source of unknown power, so I knew that I'd have to get my hands on it if I wanted to create my warriors." Bison explained. "Unfortunately, the guardian of the emerald destroyed it before I could get my hands on it. If I had collected the entire emerald, these warriors would have become unstoppable, but even with the limited amount of power I was able to give them, they are at least twice as powerful as the originals."

"And you just think we're gonna let you use them in battle?!" Ally asked. "We'll take you down AND deal with your clones at the same time!"

"I was hoping you'd say that, dear. It gives me a chance to test my creations in action." Bison said as he looked towards the three. "Kill." He ordered.

The three clones stepped forward, Link's clone drawing a sword. Ally and Mickey were quick to step up to Link's clone.

"You ready, Mickey?" Ally asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mickey shrugged.

"Good enough for me." Ally smirked.

Dee Jay faced Ryu's clone with the Koopinator by his side. "Ya don't have ta help me fight him, mon." He said. "I can fight him on my own."

"I doubt that. Ryu is one of the most-skilled fighters alive and you think I'm going to let you fight a stronger clone of him alone?" The Koopinator asked.

Dee Jay shrugged. "Okay. Help if ya want."

Brian smirked as he approached Iori's clone alone. "I've been waiting for this moment for years." He said. "You may be a clone of Yagami, but I'll beat you up like you were the real one that beat my homeboys and I up for our KOF invitations."

The Iori clone snarled as it hunched over, as if it was a Riot of Blood clone. Brian smirked even bigger. "This is gonna be good."

Bison watched as Bowser approached him. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "I thought I could rely on you to be on my side."

"Hey, I'm a villain, but I'm not nasty about it." Bowser shrugged. "My plans are never this extreme, and I'm going to prove to you just how much plans like this fail harder than any other type of evil plan."

Bison snarled. "Fine. You want to die that badly, king of koopas?" He asked. "By all means, let me assist you."

**(Dome; Basement)**

A huge, hulking, green monster lumbered down the stairs leading to the basement of the dome, a place that was mainly used for storage. A few lights were on, showing the massive amounts of crates piled up as if it were a warehouse.

This meant little to the transformed Trident. He had felt a huge surge of the Master Emerald's power coming from the basement and made it his mission to collect it. The shards of the emerald were the only thing that made him more powerful, and that was the only thing he cared about at the moment.

Trident reached the basement floor and looked around, as if trying to find the source of the emerald's power. Sensing the surge of power coming from somewhere in the maze of crates, Trident approached to investigate the source.

The monstrous form of the transformed Atlantean walked down an aisle of crates, looking around. Trident froze, sensing a surge of power coming from inside a create that was sitting on the floor.

Trident gave a low grunt as he easily ripped the top off the crate. However, a figure sprang from within the crate and gave Trident a powerful punch to the face that actually made the beast stagger to the side a few steps in pain. Trident looked to see what actually had the power to hurt him.

There stood Kid USA, his entire body glowing a bright green. The boxer's blonde hair wafted wildly, even though there wasn't a breeze to be felt in the basement. His eyes glowed an even brighter green than the rest of his body as he gave a smirk at Trident. Other than his green glow, Kid USA looked no different than before.

"Sweet powers, eh?" Kid USA asked in a strangely powerful voice. "Yeah, Knuckles decided to lend me some of the emerald's power so I could get you back to normal."

Trident still felt the surge of emerald power coming from Kid USA and grunted, getting into a stance. He wanted that power and this human seemed to be in the way…

"I know you probably can't understand me, man." Kid USA said, cracking his knuckles. "But don't worry. I'll have that emerald power out of you in a flash and you'll be back to normal before you know it."

Kid USA and Trident stared at each other. They were each powered by the Master Emerald, but one was on a time limit. Kid USA needed to finish the fight fast, no matter how powerful he had become. This would be a challenge.

But then again, he lived for challenges…

Trident roared as he lunged at Kid USA. The American boxer did the same as the two empowered fighters clashed.

As the two superpowered fighters clashed in the basement and a vile plot was being challenged at the top floor of the hotel, the oblivious audience in the dome cheered as the determined schoolgirl and criminal-turned-superhero fought it out for the championship of the second Megamix Tournament…

FINAL SCORE: (20 votes on the main event, 18 on the side matches)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score

SAKURA KUSANAGO (SFA3) (15:7) = 8 (Reed, Lucky Glauber)

CHANG KOEHAN (KOF) (13:10) = 3 (Ganondorf, Venom)

**(ELIMINATED)**

PICHU (SSB) (12:10) = 2 (King K, Landis)

LANDIS (S3) (11:10) = 1 (Axl Low, Pichu)

LUCKY GLAUBER (KOF) (10:12) = -2 (Captain Falcon)

KING K (PM) (9:12) = -3

VENOM (MC) (9:13) = -4

CAPTAIN FALCON (SSB) (9:15) = -6

GANONDORF (SSB) (7:14) = -7

REED (S3) (7:15) = -8

AXL LOW (GG) (4:17) = -13

BONUS MATCHES:

"**Southtown vs. Shadaloo"**

BILLY KANE (FF) and LILLY KANE (KOF:MI2) _**pummel**_ BALROG and VEGA (SFA3)

12 to 6

"**Brute vs. Thug"**

BIRDIE (SFA3) _**overpowers**_ J. MAXX (WH)

10 to 8

"**Sixth Floor Showdown"**

WOLFGANG KRAUSER (FF) _**annihilates**_ GOZU, MEZU and JOKER (KE)

14 to 4


	44. Section Nineteen Results C

Section Nineteen Results C

111111111111111111111111111111111111

**(The Arena)**

"Hadouken!"

Chang took a fireball to the face and was sent hurtling backwards. Landing on his back, Chang showed surprising agility as he rolled backwards into a standing position. As he did, the portly man saw Sakura leaping at him in a flying kick. Thinking quickly, Chang held up his wrecking ball and blocked the attack. While Sakura was recovering, Chang quickly grabbed her and threw her away, causing her to land painfully several feet away.

The audience was cheering loudly for the two fighters, many people chanting the name of the wanted victor. However, no words could be understood through the loud cheers of the rest of the crowd, which drowned out everything else.

Chang could picture people in the audience cheering for him, and that seemed to boost his confidence. Chang stampeded at Sakura's downed form and prepared to swing his wrecking ball.

However, Sakura was also envisioning the audience cheering for her, and that gave her the strength to keep going. Pushing off her hands, Sakura launched herself into the air just as Chang attacked. The wrecking ball swung harmlessly underneath Sakura's airborne form as the schoolgirl gave the bearded warrior a kick to the face.

Chang staggered to the side, rubbing his face, but couldn't help but give a chuckle. "Such determination. This will truly be a fight to remember." He said as he lunged at Sakura again.

"It's going to take a lot of work to wear him down." Sakura mused as she blocked a punch. "I'm going to need to focus here."

As Sakura blocked another punch, she saw an opening in Chang's defense. Slipping her fist past his huge arm, Sakura managed to catch Chang in the face again. Chang stepped back as Sakura pounced again. This time, Chang wasn't able to block in time and received a sharp kick to the chest.

In spite of this, Chang grinned. He dropped to the ground and spun around on one foot, tripping up Sakura and sending her crashing into the canvas. Chang pulled his wrecking ball into the air and swung it down, but the schoolgirl saw the weapon coming at her and rolled to the side safely.

Sakura quickly jumped to her feet and got into her stance, trying to focus. Chang, seeing Sakura standing aside, did the same. Knowing that they were both in for a rough fight, the two finalists rushed each other.

**(Eliminated Seating)**

"Come on, Chang!" Choi Bounge cheered. "You can totally do this!"

"Sakura, don't let your guard down!" Karin Kanzaki shouted. "The oaf's strong!"

"Block and counter, Koehan!" Muscle Power shouted.

"Go for the Fireball, Sakura!" Vivian cheered.

"Use that wrecking ball to your advantage, big guy!"

"Sakura, look out!"

"Attack her while she's stunned!"

"Hit him in the gut!"

Much like the previous tournament, the cheering seemed split between the two finalists. On any other day, Sakura would have had much more supporters, but Chang had gained a lot of respect from his performance and his skills were proving to be a major asset. Sakura had the support of the Street Fighters and the crew from Megaman, while the KOF gang and World Heroes were cheering for Chang. The rest of the eliminated fighters seemed to be split.

Demyx looked at the fight intently. He almost looked excited at the outcome. Ashelin looked at him curiously. "You look interested in the fight." She noted. "I thought you didn't like violence that much."

"You kidding? I'm a huge fan of video games, and I've been waiting for a matchup like this for a long time." Demyx explained. "I mean, think about it! It's Street Fighter versus King of Fighters! This'll be awesome!"

"But it's a schoolgirl against a really strange guy with a beard." Leon Powalski lifted a non-existent eyebrow. "It would be more interesting if it was Ryu against Kyo."

"Hey, be quiet! I'm trying to watch!" Demyx shot back, seemingly forgetting who he was talking to.

Leon looked shocked. "D-Did you just tell ME to be quiet, boy?!" Leon demanded as he whipped out a knife. "Maybe I should teach you a lesson…"

The Stormtrooper, annoyed at Leon's talking, clubbed him with his rifle, knocking the lizard assassin out. Wile E. Coyote, sitting beside the Stormtrooper, held up a small sign that said "Thanks" written on it.

"No problem. He was getting annoying." The Stormtrooper replied. "But when he wakes up, tell him Hol Horse did it."

**(Announcer's Booth)**

"I can't believe it. The final two once again." SSBFreak said. "The second tournament's almost over."

"We've come a long way since starting the first one, haven't we?" Unknown1 asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm surprised at who made the finals, though." Tinyrocket pointed out. "Sakura's surprised me and I was expecting Chang to get eliminated a couple of sections ago."

"Then again, the two of us were surprised at the finalists last year." SSBFreak shrugged. "Kasumi Todoh and Roll? I don't think anyone was expecting that."

"Speaking of last year's winner, we haven't heard from her in a while." Unknown1 said. "Isn't she supposed to give a speech at the award ceremony later?"

"Yeah, come to think of it. I wonder where she could be…"

"But she's gotta be in the dome somewhere, right?" Tinyrocket shrugged. "I mean, she knows she's doing the speech, right?"

"Yeah, she does. But that doesn't explain-"

_***CRASH!***_

The three hosts turned around to see that Gadget Z had broken a hold through the floor of the booth. The barrel robot was currently stuck in said hole, meaning someone had just thrown him through the ceiling of the room his was in.

"Did someone get the license number of that truck?" Gadget Z moaned.

"Uh…What the heck are you doing, Gadget Z?" SSBFreak asked.

"Where did he come from?" Unknown1 asked.

"Dear diary: Today, I lost a one-on-one fight with a wall." Gadget Z replied.

"Is that thing still malfunctioning?" Tinyrocket asked.

"Gadget Z, get out of here before you break something else!"

"I knew it couldn't have been a submarine!" Gadget Z proclaimed. "It musta been one of those…Unidentified, flying cupcakes!...Or a figment of me imagination!" The barrel paused in thought. "But I don't HAVE an imagination!"

With that, Gadget Z managed to free himself and dropped down below to the room he was in.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Yuber's voice was heard shouting.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" The Rabbid's voice screamed.

The hosts blinked several times before Unknown1 looked at SSBFreak. "We've seriously gotta get more into the loop of happenings around here." He said.

**(The Arena)**

Chang's wrecking ball found a home and struck Sakura in the stomach. The wind knocked out of her, Sakura flew backwards several feet, landing clumsily on her side. While she was down, Sakura looked up and saw Chang slowly coming towards her, spinning his wrecking ball above his head.

Sakura growled as she jumped to her feet. "There's no way I'm letting him hit me with that." She said as she rushed at Chang.

Chang swung again, but Sakura got lucky and ducked under the wrecking ball. The schoolgirl followed up with an uppercut, nailing Chang in the chin and sending him backwards.

Managing to land upright, Chang gave a smirk. "Yes. You are indeed one of the best fighters 'The Koehan' has ever faced." He admitted. "I shall enjoy this, even if you win."

"Good. Because I sure hope you don't expect me to go easy on you just because you hit your head!" Sakura replied as she raced at Chang again.

Chang stood his ground as Sakura ran at him, but he didn't lose his sly grin. Holding up his arm, Chang let Sakura punch his forearm. He quickly elbowed Sakura in the face, stunning her long enough for him to barge into her with his shoulder, knocking her away.

Landing on her side again, Sakura slowly got to her feet. Clenching her fists, Sakura cleared her head before running at Chang again. She leapt at Chang in a flying kick, but the mountain of man held up his wrecking ball to block the blow. Sakura was expecting this, as proven when she kicked off the wrecking ball and soared over Chang's head, which she promptly kicked on the way back down to the canvas. As Chang was stunned, Sakura tripped him up and sent him crashing onto the canvas with a loud thud.

Chang managed to get to the feet, but only by using his wrecking ball for support. Chang rotated his arm a couple of times with a smirk. "This battle is every bit as exhilarating as 'The Koehan' hoped it would be." He explained. "He doesn't like to admit it, but 'The Koehan' is starting to tire out."

Sakura sighed. "I'm not going to lie. I'm getting tired too." She explained.

Chang smirked. "Then we are once again on equal grounds!" He announced. "We must continue, though. These fine civilians have come to watch one of us become the winner."

Sakura gave a smirk herself. "Then I'll just have to give them what I want, should I?" She asked.

"You talk like 'The Koehan' will make things easy for you." Chang retored, getting into his stance.

The two rushed each other again. They were both getting tired, but the fight was almost over…

**(Dome; Hallway)**

"I yam what I yam and that's all that I yam!" Gadget Z shouted as he clubbed Yuber with his hammer.

"Go for the jugular, soldier!" Servbot shouted. "Not even he could stand up to something like that!"

Yuber growled and grabbed Gadget Z, bowling him into the Servbot and knocking them both over. "You really think a couple of lowly fools such as yourselves can beat me that easily?!" The dark knight demanded. "I'll rip both of your robotic heads-"

That was all Yuber got out before the Rabbid jumped him from behind and started whaling on him with a plunger. It took a little bit of effort, but Yuber was able to grab the Rabbid and pull it off of him. Yuber held the Rabbid in front of him and glared at it.

"If you value your hide, you'll leave me alone and let me do my job!" Yuber roared.

The Rabbid blinked a couple of times before shoving the plunger onto Yuber's face, covering his mouth and nose. Yuber let out a roar of anger and dropped the Rabbid, then proceeding the tug on the plunger, trying to get it off his face.

"Quick thinking, soldier!" The Servbot said. "Now let's get him while his guard's down!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" The Rabbid screamed as it ran at Yuber.

"If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em!" Gadget Z added as he rolled over to Yuber and slammed his hammer onto the knight of chaos' foot.

Yuber yanked the plunger from his face and roared in pain. "I'm going to make all three of you pay for that!" He shouted as he summoned his twin swords.

The Servbot whipped a Molotov cocktail from behind his back. "You want a fight, soldier? Then you're going to get one!" He shouted. "Attack!!"

The Rabbid screamed as it charged into battle alongside the Servbot. Gadget Z brought up the rear, whistling the Andy Griffith theme song.

O'Chucks roared as he smashed a fist into the side of Rugal's head. The evil man was sent flying headfirst into the wall, but he was quick to recover, spinning around and glaring at the Scotsman.

"I'm going to make you wish you never deserted us, you buffoon." Rugal snarled.

"Just like how Aye'm gonna make ye wish that ye didn't double-cross me?" O'Chunks asked with a grin, cracking his knuckles. "Bring it on, ye one-eyed lunatic. Aye've beaten ye before."

Rugal pulled his arms back and lashed them out, firing a ball of energy at the strongman, whom simply swatted the projectile away with his hand. However, Rugal used that to his advantage and rushed at O'Chunks, giving him a double-kick to the face. Rugal quickly grabbed the stunned strongman by the face and threw him into a wall.

Yamazaki's dagger swung over Jak's head, cutting a few strands from the elven man (he got lucky; he had ducked under the swing). Yamazaki swung again, only to have Jack hold up his wrist, blocking the blow with his metal wristband.

"You wanna try that again, pal?" Jak challenged.

Yamazaki gave a smirk and backed away. "Gladly." He said as he raced at Jak, attempting a stronger swing of his dagger. He didn't get far, however, as Torn had jumped in from the side and clubbed him with his rifle.

As Yamazaki staggered to the side, Torn turned to Jak. "You think you can go Dark Jak on this guy yet?" He asked.

Jak shook his head. "I haven't got enough built-up energy to transform." He replied. "If I could, I would. This guy's insane."

"I know. He's almost making Praxis look normal." Torn lifted an eyebrow.

Seeing Yamazaki leaping at him, Torn took aim and fired his gun. The Yakuza skillfully avoided the shot and drove his knee into Torn's face, following up with a massive headbutt.

Torn flew past Jak and went into the wall. The brown-haired elf flopped to the floor, unconscious. "I'll take that as a compliment." Yamazaki smirked.

Jak growled and cracked his knuckles. "Looks like it's me or him, now." He said.

O'Chunks' huge fist soared over Rugal's head, but the bearded warrior was quick to make up for his mistake and brought his fist down onto Rugal's back, knocking the evil man to the ground.

"Aye want ta kill ye. Aye want ta kill ye so bad for everything ye've put me through." O'Chunks said, eyes narrowed. "But Aye'm not. Killing you would be like letting ye off, and Aye want ye ta live in fear of ever crossing me again, lad."

Rugal, on the ground, gave an evil smirk. "There's one problem with that." He said as he jumped up and grabbed O'Chunks, slamming him into the wall and holding him there. "I don't GET scared." He hissed.

"Hey! You beat him!" Yamazaki said as he came over. Jak's unconscious body was seen near Torn's. "Great! Now we can get revenge on the guy for ditching us!"

"Shaddap, ya sap!" A new voice shouted.

Gadget Z suddenly rolled into view and smashed his hammer against Yamazaki's legs, violently knocking him off his feet and making him crash into the ground.

Rugal's good eye widened. "What?!" He asked. Before he could act any further, the Servbot and Rabbid jumped him and angrily beat on him with blunt objects. O'Chunks, released from Rugal's grip, stood up and rubbed his throat. He looked down at Gadget Z, the only one of the psychotic trio not repeatedly beating on the downed Rugal and Yamazaki. "Looks like Aye owe ye lads big time."

"Sometimes, I dream about cheese!" Gadget Z replied brightly as he rolled over to help his comrades beat on the downed villains.

**(Hotel; Lounge)**

Maiagaru leaned back as I-No swung her guitar at her. The Japanese boxer narrowed her eyes and drove her fist into I-No, stomach, making the witch keel over in pain. This left I-No open long enough for Maiagaru to deliver an uppercut to the jaw, launching her backwards.

I-No landed on her side and slowly got to her feet. "You're stronger than those two siblings from your node I fought earlier." She noted.

Maiagaru smirked. "I am strongest in node. People get hurt punching me." She replied simply. "This will be no different."

I-No snarled and placed her fingers at the strongs of her guitar. "We'll just see about that." She said.

With that, I-No lunged at Maiagaru and swung with her guitar. Maiagaru ducked under the blow, but the red-clad witch followed up with a surprise kick, striking the boxer and making her stagger backwards a few steps.

As Maiagaru was stunned, I-No leapt at her again and swung her guitar with a psychotic smirk on her face, intending to take the black-haired woman's head off. At the last second, Maiagaru lifted her arm and blocked the blow. Holding up her right hand, Maiagaru concentrated and ignited her boxing glove in a green light.

I-No's eyes widened and she tried to lift her guard, but there was nothing she could do to prevent Maiagaru from smashing her fist across her face with amplified force.

Staggering to the side, I-No glared at Maiagaru. "Does everyone in your node have the ability to power-up?!" She asked.

Maiagaru simply smirked, which pretty much answered I-No's question anyway. I-No narrowed her eyes as she got into her stance. She was losing the fight and there was no way she was going down the way things were going. The teeth on I-No's pointed hat started gnashing at Maiagaru, showing that I-No's hat was just as angry as she was.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, iron woman!" I-No roared as she lunged at Maiagaru again, swinging her guitar rapidly. Maiagaru managed to block several blows, but received a number of hits to the torso. Maiagaru quickly saw that I-No's hat was lunging towards her, preparing to take a bite out of her shoulder. Maiagaru instinctively swung her fist, nailing the witch's hat and making it recoil. This seemed to pull I-No away from the Japanese woman, providing Maiagaru with the opportunity she needed. Clenching her fist, Maiagaru engulfed her glove in a gray aura.

"Let us see if you can stop this!" Maiagaru shouted as she lunged at the stunned I-No and delivered an insanely-fast flurry of punches. I-No wasn't even given the chance to block as she was given seemingly-countless blows to the body and face. Maiagaru pulled her fist back and lashed out one more time, striking I-No across the face. I-No spun around and fell flat on her face, unconscious.

Maiagaru grinned darkly as she stood over I-No's downed form. "That should teach you to mess with me." She noted. She looked to see if Mickey needed her help, only to see that a victor of the other fight had already been decided…

As Maiagaru fought I-No, Mickey Rogers was fighting off Ash Crimson. The dark-skinned boxer held up a hand and blocked a punch from Ash, then proceeded to deliver a punch of his own, which caught the white-haired prettyboy in the face.

Stepping backwards, Ash held his head and snarled at his opponent. "I'm going to make you pay for that!" He shouted as he ignited his hand in green flames and lashed it out. Mickey received the blow to the chest and was sent flying back a few feet, but not enough to knock him over.

Mickey narrowed his eyes. "The others are counting on me here." He said. "I'm not going to lose to the likes of you!"

"You're a dropout that hasn't seen work in years." Ash retorted. "I already have an edge over you."

"That just makes me more determined." Mickey grunted, getting into his stance. "Bring it, you pansy!"

Ash's eyes widened, then narrowed. "You'll eat those words, fool." He said as he rushed at Mickey, whom did the same.

Mickey and Ash reached each other and attacked. Mickey's fist connected with Ash's hand, creating an explosion of green energy that pelted both fighters for several seconds. When the energy subsided, both Mickey and Ash were launched away from each other. Mickey flew into the lounge wall while Ash toppled over one of the chairs and landed flat on his back.

Ash growled as he clambered to his feet. He saw Mickey holding his head as particles of the wall fell onto him and gave a smirk. "Time for me to finish you off!" He said as he lunged at Mickey. "Take this, reject!"

Mickey snapped to attention and saw Ash coming at him. Thinking quickly, Mickey grabbed Ash by the arm and hurled him into the wall he had just hit. As Ash recovered, Mickey pulled his arm back and thrust it forward, striking Ash with a full-powered blow to the back. Ash roared in pain as he crumpled to the ground.

Ash struggled to look up once he hit the floor. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Mickey bringing his foot down on him.

Maiagaru turned from her fight against I-No and saw Mickey standing over Ash's downed form. The Japanese fighter gave a smirk. "Good to see that he did not get the best of you." She said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Thanks. I've been wanting to do that for years." Mickey nodded. "You think we bought the others enough times?"

"I can only hope so."

**(The Arena)**

Sakura received a wrecking ball to the stomach and was sent flying backwards several feet. She landed on her side and propped herself up to look at her opponent. Taking several deep breaths, Sakura pushed herself to her feet and clenched her fists.

Chang stood his ground, giving a smirk. "Such determination! 'The Koehan' wouldn't benefit from a sidekick such as yourself!"

Before Chang could rant any further, Sakura had rushed him and delivered a powerful blow to the face. Chang recoiled, landed on his back and bounced a couple of times until he was laying face-down on the canvas.

In spite of this, Chang gave a laugh as he staggered to his feet. "You are really giving 'The Koehan' a run for his money, citizen." He proclaimed. "I must say that I'm getting tired."

Sakura gave a nod. "I have to say that I'm on my last leg as well." She replied. "I can't keep this up for much longer."

"That makes two of us." Chang shrugged. "Well, if we're both evenly matched, that will give these people what they have been looking for, right?"

Fatigue was wearing Sakura down immensely, but she still gave a smirk and managed to crack her knuckles. "You're right. I've come this far, and there's no way I'm going down without a fight." She challenged.

"Good, because 'The Koehan' shall not show such a worthy opponent any mercy!" Chang added, despite being heavily weighed-down with fatigue as well.

The two clashed again, Sakura's palms deflected off of Chang's wrecking ball. Sakura tried again and went in for an uppercut, but Chang held up a burley arm and blocked the blow. Sakura kicked at Chang's body, but his stomach absorbed most of the blow so he didn't feel anything.

The audience was going wild at this point. Both fighters were giving it their all, but they were both tiring out. Everyone in the audience knew that a winner would soon be decided, and that just made them more excited…

**(Hotel; Demitri's Room)**

Demitri roared as he lashed out several punches at his iron opponent. However, all Gutsman needed to do was stand tall and let Demitri's attacks bounce off his torso. Once Demitri was done, Gutsman pulled a huge hand back and clobbered the vampire with it, sending Demitri across the dark room, landing on his back.

"Why Kasumi?!" Gutsman asked. "Why did you choose her?!"

Demitri gave a cold chuckle as he stood up. "She…She's the champion of the original tournament." He explained. "She has such untapped potential because of that, and becoming my wife will transfer the power to me when I drain her blood."

"You're a sick freak, but I think you know that." Gutsman said, cracking his metal knuckles.

"Like you're a fine one to talk." Demitri shot back. "Why are you even helping the heroes, anyway? You're evil."

"Wily stole and reprogrammed me! There's a big difference, pal!" Gutsman shouted. "Now stand still while I pound your head in!"

Demitri smirked as Gutsman rushed him. Leaping into the air, Demitri flew over Gutsman's flying punch, landing gracefully behind the Robot Master. Demitri delivered a kick to Gutsman's back and managed to knock him forward a little, even though it was more by surprise than anything. Gutsman quickly spun around and lashed out with a bulky arm, but Demitri hovered backwards to avoid the blow. In doing this, Demitri vanished into the shadows.

Gutsman paused as Demitri vanished from sight. He quickly looked over to Kasumi, whom was standing by the door, and saw that Demitri wasn't going after her yet. Gutsman looked around, as if trying to find Demitri in the darkness.

"You can't see me." Demitri taunted as a foot lunged from the shadows and kicked Gutsman in the stomach. Gutsman swung again, missing Demitri. "Finally, I've come upon an advantage. Now I'll easily be able to finish you off."

Gutsman narrowed his eyes and held up his hand, easily catching Demitri's fist as it shot out of the shadows. Gutsman pulled Demitri into the light coming from the moon outside the window and saw the vampire's stunned expression.

"But…I was perfectly concealed." He said.

"I've got night-vision, mac." Gutsman said, tapping his forehead. "It does wonders. And now…"

Gutsman drove his elbow into Demitri's back, causing the vampire to howl in pain. Picking Demitri up, Gutsman hurled the evil vampire out the window of his room, sending the injured Demitri on a free-fall towards the streets seven floors down.

Kasumi came walking over. "You think that'll be enough to kill him?" She asked.

"Doubt it, but it SHOULD keep him stalled until the tournament's done and you're going back to your home node." Gutsman replied.

Kasumi shook her head. "I can't believe that I was almost prey to that…Thing." She said. "I owe you my life, Gutsman."

Gutsman gave a shrug. "It's fine, Ms. Todoh." He said. "It actually felt good to do something nice when you consider I was reprogrammed for evil."

"Well, I appreciate it either way." Kasumi assured. "Now come on. The others may still need our help."

**(Dome; Basement)**

The huge, transformed Trident hurled a huge fist at the glowing form of the empowered Kid USA. The blonde boxer held up his hands and caught Trident's massive fist, holding the larger beast at bay. Kid USA grunted and shoved with all of his might, forcing Trident away from him.

Trident slid backwards from the force from the push, but it did little to slow the transformed monstrosity down. Trident lumbered straight at Kid USA and swung a huge fist again. This time, Kid USA had a much-quicker draw and gave Trident a hard hook to the face as the green beast was preparing to swing.

Almost as if to show the raw power of the Master Emerald, Kid USA's punch sent Trident flying backwards several feet, crashing into a wall of crates. Trident landed on the floor roughly, but quickly got to his feet again. Trident reared back and let out a roar.

Kid USA gave a smirk. "Bring it on, man!" He said in an empowered voice.

The boxer raced at Trident and threw a punch. Trident leaned back and avoided the undoubtedly-powerful blow and countered with a think knee to the face. Kid USA took the blow and was sent hurtling backwards, landing flat on his back.

Kid USA groaned as he got to his feet. He knew that he needed to act fast if he wanted to get Trident back to normal. If Kid USA ran out of time and turned back to normal without winning the fight, there was no way Trident would do the same.

Narrowing his eyes, Kid USA lunged at Trident again. There was no way he'd go down like this. Not with so much on the line…

Trident held up his fists and managed to block Kid USA's following onslaught of punches with his forearms. Finding an opening, Trident extended his arms and hit Kid USA over the head with a fist. This stunned the powered-up boxer long enough for Trident to wallop him with a fist to the face, launching him backwards again.

Kid USA turned himself upright in midair and landed in a crouching position. He narrowed his eyes. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, man!" He shouted. "But desperate times call for desperate measures!"

Kid USA rushed Trident and waited for the mutant to act first. Trident attacked with a powerful left hook, but Kid USA ducked underneath it, allowing him to deliver an uppercut to Trident's massive jaw, stunning the monster for a second. Kid USA followed up with a blow to the stomach, making Trident stagger backwards.

It was clear by now that Trident was weakening, and Kid USA knew that he had to finish the fight. Holding up his hand, Kid USA clenched his fist, causing his glove to glow even brighter than the rest of his body. The blonde boxer, preparing to deliver the final blow, pulled his fist back. This punch would not only be amplified by the power of the Master Emerald, but his weighted power-punch as well, intensifying the power that much more.

The sound of the impact could almost be heard throughout the dome. Trident received an immensely-powerful blow to the face and flew straight into the far wall. Letting out a pained cry, Trident collapsed to the ground, defeated. When he did, his huge body was engulfed in a bright light. When the light subsided, Trident was back in his normal form, surrounded by all of the Master Emerald shards he had absorbed. It almost looked as if he hadn't touched them in the first place.

Kid USA didn't have time to celebrate his victory, because he too was engulfed in a bright light, de-powering him and reverting him to his normal state.

"Man. That was some power trip." Kid USA said with a smirk. "But boy, did I give him a punch to remember!"

Kid USA quickly raced over to gather the Master Emerald shards. He needed to keep them away from Trident when the Atlantean woke up…

**(Hotel; Bison's Room)**

Needless to say, the entire room was a complete warzone. Four separate fights were erupting around the room, each one pivotal to the outcome of the night.

Dee Jay took a dark fireball to the chest and recoiled backwards. Easily getting his balance, Dee Jay glared at the clone of Ryu's evil side before rushing it again. Evil Ryu narrowed its eyes and crouched low, giving Dee Jay a hard uppercut and launching the Jamaican away from him.

Dee Jay landed flat on his back. The Koopinator was quickly over at his side. "You don't just rush at a powerful foe, you idiot!" The iron-clad koopa snapped. "You have to plan your attacks!"

The normally-friendly Jamaican narrowed his eyes at his comrade. "I'd like to see you do better, mon!" He challenged.

The Koopinator's red eyes deepened. "Gladly." He said as he approached Evil Ryu. The dark clone stared at the armoured koopa closely and waited for him to act first. The Koopinator lunged at Evil Ryu and the dark being took the chance provided, throwing its fist out.

However, the Koopinator was expecting this and held up his arm, allowing Evil Ryu's fist to strike his gauntlet. This provided the Koopinator with the opportunity he needed to punch the dark being in the face, knocking it away from him. The Koopinator followed up with a kick to the stomach, forcing the being away from him even more.

The Koopinator watched as Dee Jay got up and stood by him again. "Do you need to see more or do you think you're ready this time?" He asked.

"Very funny." Dee Jay muttered as he advanced on Evil Ryu, the Koopinator with him this time.

Evil Ryu lashed out another fireball, this one directed at the Koopinator. The iron-clad fighter parried the projectile with his fist, giving Dee Jay a little more leadway. The Jamaican picked up the pace and rushed at Evil Ryu while it was distracted and gave him a powerful blow to the face.

As Evil Ryu staggered backwards, Dee Jay pulled his hand back and lashed out with it, firing an orange energy projectile at the evil clone, stunning it.

"This is way too easy, mon." Dee Jay shook his head. "If that was actually Ryu in his evil form, we wouldn't be standing."

"It must be because Bison didn't gather all of the Master Emerald shards." The Koopinator replied. "I suppose we have Knuckles to thank for that."

"Yeah. If we were fighting this thing at Ryu's actual power, he'd be unbeatable." Dee Jay shook his head. "Still, we should be at least thankful for this."

"Indeed." The Koopinator nodded. "Shall we put this thing out of OUR misery?"

Dee Jay grinned. "You got it, mon." He said as he leaped at Evil Ryu and gave it a blow to the face. While the clone was stunned, Dee Jay picked it up and hurled it over his shoulder.

Evil Ryu landed on its back, but started to get back up. Because it was facing Dee Jay, the clone was unaware of the Koopinator running up from behind, the sharp point of his helmet first.

The Koopinator performed one heck of a headbutt, as the tip of his helmet went straight through the evil clone's body, emerging from its chest on the other side. Evil Ryu looked at its wound, which was giving off a black smoke, and only had the time to let out a demonic croak before expiring.

The Koopinator yanked his helmet from the dead clone's body and found himself staring at Dee Jay's bewildered look. "What?" The koopa asked.

"Wasn't that a bit overkill?" Dee Jay asked.

"It got the job done." The Koopinator shrugged.

Brian Battler flew shoulder-first into the clone of Iori Yagami, launching the dark being away. Riot of Blood Iori uprighted itself in midair and landed on the floor with catlike agility, snarling at Brian.

Brian, unfazed at the display of fury, cracked his knuckles. "Man, you're not even half Yagami's strength!" He noted. "Bison musta REALLY needed all of those shards."

Riot of Blood Iori raced at Brian and lashed out its hands, slicing at Brian like claws. The football player received a few cuts, but managed to find an opening. Brian kicked the clone in the stomach, punting it away from him.

The clone of Iori crashed into Bison's machine, then collapsed to the ground. Letting out a demonic growl, the clone got to its feet again, glaring at Brian through its glowing eyes.

"You still haven't had enough?" Brian asked with a smirk. "Bring it, ya shmuck!"

Iori's clone snarled and lunged at Brian, roaring loudly. Brian held up an arm and blocked the clone's first strike, but was unprepared for the clone's next attack, which came too fast to be aware of. As Brian stepped back, the clone continued attacking, delivering several blows to the football player's body. At the last hit, Brian was sent sprawling, crashing into the wall.

Narrowing his eyes, Brian pushed off the wall. "This thing's starting to annoy me." He muttered as he marched towards his opponent, rotating his arm.

Iori's clone saw Brian coming and readied itself. Brian swung his fist and the clone easily caught it, but Brian followed up with a punch from his other fist, knocking the clone backwards. Brian pressed on and pulled his arms above his head.

"Take this, yutz!" Brian shouted as he swung his arms down, striking the clone over the head with a blue arc of energy.

As the clone struggled to get up, Brian grabbed it by the back of the jacket it was wearing. Brian flashed a dark grin. "I think I know what'll keep you from getting up."

Shoving the clone's face into the floor, Brian started running, dragging the clone with him. Brian continued running, ignoring the roars of pain and fury coming from Riot of Blood Iori. Black smoke started rising from the floor as Brian dragged the clone, showing that the desperate attack was indeed weakening it.

When Brian ran out of floor to run across, he simply picked up the clone and shoved it into the wall face-first. Giving a maniacal grin that could put Yamazaki to shame, Brian continued running, this time smearing the clone all over the wall.

Deciding to finish the fight, Brian started picking up speed and then let go of the clone, hurling it across the room with all his might. Iori's clone smashed into the far wall and fell flat onto the floor, dead.

"Aw, yeah! That felt amazing!" Brian laughed. "I totally still have what I need, man!"

Ally Gator jumped to the side as Dark Link slashed at her. The clone of Link's evil half saw its error and slashed again. This time, Ally was prepared and managed to stop the sword with her glove, holding it away from her.

"Mickey, now! I've got it!" Ally ordered.

Mickey McFist jumped in from the side and clocked Dark Link in the head. Unfortunately, this did little than annoy the evil clone. Spinning in place, Dark Link slashed at Mickey, but the Irishman had already thrown himself to the floor.

This was Ally's cue. She delivered a powerful blow to Dark Link's back, causing the clone to roar in pain. Just as the clone turned to face Ally, the redhead boxer had already given him another blow, this one to the face.

Dark Link backed away and suddenly saw Mickey coming towards it from the corner of its eye. Thinking quickly, Dark Link swung its shield to the side, clocking Mickey in the face without taking its eyes off of Ally. Dark Link then lunged at the redhead and hit her on the head with the blunt end of the dark Master Sword it was holding. Ally staggered backwards, but quickly regained her footing.

"He's fast, Ally!" Mickey noted as he came over to stand at Ally's side.

"Tell me something I don't know." Ally muttered.

"What're we going to do?" Mickey asked.

"Be thankful that it's not running on full power." Ally replied, slapping her fists together. "And unleash everything we've got on it to take it down."

"The only thing I've got left is a Combo-Link Powerup." Mickey pointed out.

"Use it." Ally replied. "Once you're done, I'll follow up with my Special Powerup."

Mickey nodded and clenched his hand, igniting his glove in a gray aura. Lunging at Dark Link, Mickey lashed out his hand, catching the evil clone in the face. Dark Link received a multitude of punches in a short amount of time, but managed to do the unthinkable and lashed out when it saw an opening. Mickey, stunned by a blow to the face, was easy pickings for Dark Link to kick away.

Dark Link turned and saw Ally lunging at it, her fist glowing a bright yellow. Ally swung her fist as hard as she could, but Dark Link leaned to the side and avoided the blow altogether. Before Ally could see that her attack had missed, Dark Link punched her in the face, then kicked her in the stomach. This knocked Ally into the wall, where she promptly fell to the floor and onto her side.

Ally looked up and saw Dark Link standing over her, Master Sword raised for the finishing blow…

Bowser breathed fire at Bison, engulfing the evil dictator in flames. It didn't hurt Bison a lot, but it DID prevent him from seeing Bowser lumber through the fire and punch him in the face, sending him sprawling. Bison growled as he got to his feet, his hands starting to emit a purple glow.

"You are persistent for a brute." Bison growled. "If you had made the right choice and joined me, I could have used your strength."

"I told you, Bison. I work for no one." Bowser replied, cracking his knuckles. "Maybe I need to beat it into your head a little longer."

"You fool. I've come too far into this plan to have it explode in my face." Bison snapped. "My goal of having the perfect servants is almost complete!"

"And…You think I care?" Bowser asked. "Nope. Can't say I do."

Bison roared and lunged at Bowser in a Psycho Crusher, catching the koopa king in the chest and pushing him across the room. Bowser, although in pain from Bison's continuous attack, drug his feet into the floor, preventing him from going any further. After that, it was just a step to the side that got Bowser to allow Bison to fly past him.

When Bison saw that he wasn't flying at Bowser again, he stopped his attack. Bison spun around and narrowed his solid eyes. "So that tiny brain of yours is capable of some strategy?" He asked. "That's a surprise."

Bowser narrowed his eyes. "Hey! You take that back! I'm a genius!" He proclaimed.

"You're also very obnoxious." Bison replied as he did a forward flip and drove his heels into Bowser's forehead.

Normally, this would have been enough to knock anyone out, but because of Bowser's thick skin and hard head, it did little to hurt the koopa king. Bowser gave a toothy smirk and gave the still-airborne Bison a headbutt. This knocked Bison down to the floor, holding his head.

Bowser smirked as he stood over Bison. "Seems to me that all I need to do to take apart this plan of yours is to destroy that machine." He noted.

Bison gave an evil smirk himself. "I created the machine to withstand bombs. Nothing you can do will penetrate the armour I built around it." He said.

Bowser smirked and picked up Bison. "Whoever said anything about attacking it from the outside?" He asked.

With that, Bowser hurled Bison at the clone-creating machine, sending the evil dictator straight into it.

Ironically, the attack on the machine sent a power surge through Dark Link, whom was about to finish Ally off. As Dark Link roared in pain, Ally took her chance and pushed the clone back, straight into the machine. As soon as Dark Link hit the machine, electricity went straight through it, causing it to scream in pain. This, in turn sent a wave of electricity through Bison as well. The dictator roared in agony as the machine started to overheat.

"I don't think that's a good sign!" Brian noted. "I think we should split!"

"Quick! Someone grab the shards from the machine!" The Koopinator ordered.

Dee Jay and Brian quickly grabbed the shards from the power units of the machines. The members of the team quickly fled the room, Ally dragging a barely-conscious Mickey. Bowser was last to go, giving the still-suffering Bison an evil smirk as he marched out the door.

As the three clones dispersed into the air and the machine continued to overheat, Bison could only manage one thought before the machine exploded, engulfing the entire room.

"_C-Curse you…King of koopas…"_

**(The Arena)**

Sakura's hands continued to bounce off Chang's wrecking ball as the schoolgirl tried to break through her opponent's defenses. Chang held firm and kept a clear focus on Sakura, only striking once he was sure he had found an opening. The force from Chang's elbow to the face, combined with her fatigue, sent Sakura back a few feet further than she would have liked.

After staggering backwards and regaining her footing, Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts. She was getting tired, but she knew that Chang was getting there as well. Narrowing her eyes as she gathered up her energy, Sakura lashed out her arms and hurled a fireball at her opponent.

Chang's eyes widened behind his mask and he took the projectile to the face. Chang stepped backwards and quickly wiped his face off in case his beard caught fire. Giving Sakura a smirk, Chang hefted his wrecking ball onto his shoulder and marched towards his opponent.

"It is time to finish the fight! 'The Koehan' must show you what it takes to be a hero!" Chang announced.

"Sorry, but running around looking and acting like you isn't really at the top of my list." Sakura replied as she raced at Chang and leapt at him in a flying kick.

Chang ducked under Sakura's kick as she flew overhead. The overweight man quickly spun in place and swung his wrecking ball, smashing it into Sakura's side while she was in the air. Sakura shouted in pain as she flew back, landing on her side.

"You have such potential! It would be a shame to waste it all!" Chang proclaimed.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I've made my choice." Sakura replied as she got to her feet. "I'm not a hero. I'm a street fighter."

"Then I'm afraid 'The Koehan' is now forced to show you your mistake." Chang sighed as he pulled his wrecking ball into the air.

Sakura quickly rolled to the side as Chang's wrecking ball struck the canvas. As Chang was distracted, Sakura jumped to her feet and delivered a running uppercut to his chin, sending him flying backwards.

The schoolgirl took several deep breaths as Chang slowly got to his feet. After getting to his feet, Chang did the same. It was clear that both fighters were getting tired. Neither of them could keep fighting forever. If one of them was to win, it would have to be fast…

Chang and Sakura rushed each other and swung hard. Sakura fist made contact with Chang's chest, stunning him for a second, but the larger fighter's wrecking ball had a much-bigger punch to it. Sakura took the attack to the face and was sent flying across the arena.

Sakura landed on her back and quickly saw that she was at the edge of the ropes, dangerously close to going out of the arena. Sakura quickly got to her feet and was about to run off when she found Chang standing in front of her.

"You were a fantastic fighter, but here is where you must fall. It's time to end this." Chang said as he pulled his leg back. **"HEINZAN!!"** He roared as he shot his foot at Sakura.

Chang's foot missed.

Sakura had managed to dodge Chang's attack. In a last-ditch effort, Sakura dashed past Chang as he tried to recover from his attack. Sakura took a deep breath and crouched low.

"_**SHO-RYUKEN!!!"**_ Sakura screamed.

Chang couldn't move in time. The audience watched in awe as Sakura delivered a multiple-hitting uppercut to Chang's chin, lifting both fighters into the air. With the last hit, Chang was sent tumbling over the ropes and out of the arena.

Chang landed on top of a grassy hill in Harvest Moon, flat on his face. Soon, a low chuckle started coming from his prone form. As Chang rolled himself back into a sitting position, Chang found himself laughing hard.

"I did it! I did it!!" Chang, now acting like himself and not 'The Koehan', cheered himself as he ripped the skincap from his head. **"I DID IT!!!"**

The farmer looked over his shoulder at the laughing mountain of man strangely. Shaking his head, the farmer returned to his work.

Back in the arena, Sakura was grasping her knees, taking deep breaths. When the realization set in of what she had actually done, her eyes widened as a smile floated across her face.

"That's it! It's over! It's all over!" SSBFreak announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, she has survived over three-hundred fighters and is now the only one left in the ring!" Unknown1 continued.

"We present to you, the second champion of the Megamix Tournament…" Tinyrocket added.

"_**Sakura Kusanago!"**_ All three announcers said at once.

At the mention of Sakura's name, the audience went ballistic. Sakura could heard her name being chanted throughout the crowd and the schoolgirl waved happily to as many people as she could. Even though she was drained of almost all of her energy, she was having the moment of her life.

Suddenly hearing a noise, Sakura looked around and saw the forcefield around the arena shutting down. This provided Sakura access to the ramp leading to the Ready Room, as she was the only one of the night to not go into an elimination portal.

Sakura continued to cheer and wave to the crowd, even after climbing onto the entrance ramp. Sakura walked up the ramp, taking as much time as she needed, before she reached the entryway to the Ready Room. She still couldn't believe it, but it had finally happened…

…She was a champion.

FINAL SCORE: (13 votes)

(Live Votes: Die Votes) = Final Score

SAKURA KUSANAGO (SFA3) (8:8) = 0

**(ELIMINATED)**

CHANG KOEHAN (KOF) (5:12) = -7

BONUS MATCHES:

"**Battle of the Bosses"**

BOWSER (SSB) _**burns**_ M. BISON (SFA3)

9 to 4

"**Dark Doppelganger 1"**

DEE JAY MAXIMUM (SFA3) and THE KOOPINATOR (PM) _**vanquish**_ EVIL RYU (SFA3)

8 to 5

"**Dark Doppelganger 2"**

BRIAN BATTLER (KOF) _**stampedes through**_ RIOT OF BLOOD IORI (KOF)

9 to 4

"**Dark Doppelganger 3"**

DARK LINK (SSB) _**defeats**_ ALLY GATOR and MICKEY MCFIST (B&B)

9 to 4

"**Empowered Emeralds"**

KID USA (B&B) _**restores**_ TRIDENT (EC)

8 to 5

"**Robotic Savior"**

GUTSMAN (MM) _**pummels**_ DEMITRI MAXIMOV (DS)

7 to 6

"**Boxing with Rhythm 2"**

MAIAGARU (B&B) _**breaks**_ I-NO (GG)

8 to 5

"**Crimson's Last Stand"**

MICKEY ROGERS (AOF2) _**destroys**_ ASH CRIMSON (KOF)

10 to 3

"**A Scotsman's Revenge"**

RUGAL BERENSTEIN (KOF) and RYUJI YAMAZAKI (FF) _**slice and dice**_ O'CHUNKS (PM), JAK and TORN (J&D)

7 to 6

"**Crazed Psychos"**

SERVBOT (MVC2), RABBID (R:RR) and GADGET Z (S3) _**annoy**_ YUBER (S3)

9 to 4


	45. Tournament Epilogue

**(Dome; Autograph Hall)**

The autograph hall was flooded with people signing up to get the signatures of their favourite fighters. Everyone present had at least a few people lined up for autographs, but there were definitely people with more fans. People like Ryu, Kyo and Mario had countless people trying to get autographs while the lesser-known fighters were having an easier time managing the lines they were getting.

Much like last year, the majority of the fighters that took part in Bison's plot (both heroes and villains) were looking roughed up, some much more than others. Like before, the audience didn't bother to question anyone.

Sagat looked to his left and smirked at the beat-up forms of Balrog and Vega sitting beside him. "I take it Bison's plan went as well as could be expected?" He taunted.

"It was a complete disaster." Vega moaned.

Sagat shrugged as he signed another autograph. "That's a yes."

"And the worst part is that the boss vanished again!" Balrog added. "We have no idea if he's even alive!"

"Knowing Bison, I wouldn't bet that he's dead." Sagat shook his head. "But now do you see why I left your worthless organization to begin with?"

"You'll pay for it one day." Vega snarled. "The only reason I won't make you pay myself is because I know you far outclass me in strength."

"It's good to see that there's actually a brain behind that mask."

Vega pouted as he continued to sign autographs. Balrog was trying to do it as well, but was being forced to hold an icepack over a swollen eye as he did.

Chang hummed a cheerful tune as he signed another autograph. His line was just as long as his last autograph line was, but this year he seemed to have an idea of why that was.

Choi, sitting beside him, arched an eyebrow. "It's good to see you back to normal, buddy." He noted. "But what sent you on that superhero phase to begin with?"

Chang paused, then looked around. He has signed his last autograph (at least for now), so he no longer had a line. "Choi, I didn't hit my head this year." He explained. "That was all me out there!"

This threw Choi for a loop. "Huh?! Chang, how'd you get so good?!" He asked. "I mean, you've never been able to do half the things you did in the arena!"

"Choi, when the last tournament ended, I started thinking if we'd been going around our teachings wrong because I was apparently a Tae Kwon Do master last year without knowing anything." Chang replied. "Then I realized that maybe Master Kim's been teaching us wrong. He's been teaching us to fight as if we were his size."

Choi's eyes seemed to widen in realization. "You think it could seriously be that?" He asked.

"It had to have been, because for the last year, I've had my own training. I bought the DVD of the last tournament and trained myself by watching myself fight! It worked like a charm because that whole stint I did in the arena was all me!"

"Why didn't you tell anyone?! You made it seem like you were trying to awaken 'The Koehan' all night!"

"I don't want many people to know yet, little buddy." Chang said with a smirk. "I say we let Master Kim think he's still teaching us the right way, at least for now."

Choi couldn't help but chuckle. "You got it, Chang."

Kid USA came walking into the autograph hall, helping a barely-conscious Trident. The Eternal Champion crew saw Trident and quickly took the Atlantean off the boxer's hands. Ally saw her brother came in and rushed over.

"Bro!" Ally said as she lunged at Kid USA and threw her arms around him. "You're alive!"

Kid USA gave a chuckle as he returned the hug. "You think I'd let some superpowered mutant with ancient magic and a thirst for intense power defeat me that easily?" Kid USA asked. "Come on, sis. You know me."

"Yes, I do. That's exactly why I was worried." Ally replied. "Don't ever do that to me again, okay?"

"I'll try not to, but you never know when some ancient being comes into contact with a powerful emerald." Kid USA laughed.

"Well, look who decided to stay among the living!"

The siblings turned and saw Mickey McFist coming over with Maiagaru. The Irishman was smirking and Maiagaru had her head low.

"Looks like ya were successful in yer mission, lad." Mickey said, holding out his fist. "Then again, I wouldn't expect anythin' less from ya."

Kid USA smirked and gave Mickey a fist tap. "He was strong at full-power, but I had more determination." He suddenly saw Maiagaru looking at the floor. "Uh…Maiagaru? You okay?"

_***POW!***_

Kid USA quickly found himself on the floor, a victim to a massive surprise punch to the face. Maiagaru stood over him, looking furious.

"Next time, don't act so quickly to being the hero!" Maiagaru roared. Kid USA suddenly saw that she was crying, as her kabuki face paint was starting to run. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if you failed?!"

"H-Hey, you know I was the only one that could do it!" Kid USA insisted nervously. "You were there when Knuckles explained everything!"

Maiagaru stood in silence for a few seconds before approaching Kid USA. Almost hesitantly, the Japanese woman wrapped her arms around the surprised American and held him close.

"Don't…Don't do that again." Maiagaru ordered quietly.

Kid USA, at a loss for words from seeing the tough-as-nails Maiagaru hugging him, looked at Ally and Mickey for support. The two simply shrugged.

O'Chunks wandered into the autograph hall and looked around. Brushing past the scene with the four Black & Bruised boxers, the Scotsman scanned the crowd for the Paper Mario table.

Mimi, sitting beside Doopliss, saw O'Chunks come in and brightened up instantly. "Nassy! There's O'Chunks!" She said as she leapt out of her seat.

Nastasia quickly looked up and saw O'Chunks coming over. "O-O'Chunks!" She said as she got off her seat and followed Mimi.

O'Chunks saw his female friends coming over and spread his arms. Mimi ran straight into him, allowing O'Chunks to close his massive arms around her small frame. When Nastasia arrived, O'Chunks opened an arm and brought her into the hug as well.

"Aye'm so glad to see ye both alright, especially after everythin' that's happened." O'Chunks said.

"This…This has been a harrowing experience for us all." Nastasia admitted. "I'm just…Just glad that it's all over."

"I don't want to see that Bison creep ever again after what he did to Nassy." Mimi shook her head.

"If he comes near ye two ever again, Aye'm not gunna let 'im get away with it." O'Chunks assured.

Nastasia bit her lip. There was something biting her and it had been on her mind all night. However, she felt that she could only ask O'Chunks about it when Mimi wasn't around. Making a mental note to herself, Nastasia continued to embrace her friends.

"You okay, Trident?" Larcen asked as he looked at the disoriented Atlantean sitting beside him. "Xavier told us what happened to you."

Trident, holding his head, looked at Larcen questioningly. He gave a response, but it was all in Atlantean. However, because the Eternal Champion node shared a link, all present at the table were able to understand the mutant.

"You don't remember what happened?" Blade asked. "What's the last thing you did?"

Trying to remember, Trident gave another reply.

"The last thing you remember is picking up a green gem shard." Xavier shook his head. "Trident, that was a piece of a mystical emerald that had been shattered and it clashed with your Atlantean magic. To make a long story short, you became a hulking monster bent on finding more shards."

Trident blinked, then looked at the blonde boxer that had helped him through the dome from the basement. He talked again, asking a question.

"Yes, he's responsible for bringing you back to normal." Xavier nodded. "We had to pump him full of the same energy from the emerald, but he was able to do it."

Trident sighed as he sat back and started to sign autographs. This whole incident was apparently one that almost cost numerous people their lives and he wasn't even aware any of it had even happened. At least now he knew not to touch anything that looked ancient. The last thing he wanted was a repeat performance of what had nearly happened.

**(Dome; Awards Ceremony)**

A couple of hours passed and the audience of the dome had cleared out, heading back to the different nodes they had come from. This just left the fighters, hosts, security force and a few select guests in the building.

However, this was needed for the fighters-only Awards Ceremony, taking place in a large room with a small stage. The huge group of fighters was spread out around the room, nearly filling up the place. The only absentees of the group were Bison and Demitri, both for obvious reasons, yet unknown to the majority of the others fighters. As the fighters were talking amongst themselves, the three hosts of the tournament came walking onto the stage, pushing a large cart on a trolley. SSBFreak approached one of the three microphones to start talking.

"Can I have your attention, everyone?" SSBFreak asked. Everyone quieted down. "Thanks. Once again, I'd like to thank all of your for making this year's tournament entertaining for everyone that watched it. I think this tournament was responsible for numerous moments that I don't think anyone will forget."

"_No smoking…"_ Hell's Chef hissed from somewhere in the crowd.

"_**GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"**_ Hol Horse screamed. "Can't a guy have a smoke in peace anymore?!"

"Although some moments may not be good moments." Unknown1 rolled his eyes. Tinyrocket's head moved around the room, following the demonic chef chasing the cowardly cowboy around the room.

"Uh…Can someone get Hell's Chef away from Hol Horse?" SSBFreak asked before continuing. "Before we start handing out awards, I'd like to invite our past champion onto the stage to give a speech. Kasumi, are you there?"

Kasumi Todoh quickly came up on stage. SSBFreak stepped aside as Kasumi approached the microphone.

"Thank you. I'd just like to say what an amazing night this has been. I think this tournament has been an improvement on the last one for many reasons, mainly due to the increased roster of fighters with such varied personalities. I personally hoped that I would have done better than I did in the ring, but I'm fine with all of that." Several of the fighters glared at May, whom shrank back. "I can safely say that this tournament is something I'm never going to forget, and I feel honoured to be a part of it. Thank you." 

The audience clapped as Kasumi bowed politely and left the stage. Once she was gone, SSBFreak took the mic again. "For old time's sake, I'd like to show you all the elimination count for the night before we hand out the awards. So would you all please focus on the projection screen?" He asked as everyone watched the screen to see who had eliminated whom…

_**Eight Eliminations**_ – BOWSER (Tron Bonne, Gutsman, Ash Crimson, Mewtwo, Gozu, Blanka, Pyron, Crump), SONIC (Gaira Caffeine, Ralf Jones, Hinako, Megaman, Watari, Franco Bash, Li Xiangfei, Mario Mario), METAKNIGHT (Fuuma, Robert Garcia, Jr. Troopa, Thomas, Borus Redrum, K', Guy, Duskstalker)

_**Seven Eliminations**_ – LILLY KANE (Rawk Hawk, Vivian, Rosa, Lilly Pendragon, Tigerman, Deathbringer, Nash), LUIGI MARIO (Stinkoman, Queen, Bao, Midknight, Huitzil, Kazuma, RAX), HEAVY D! (Hugo, Beecham, Leon Powalski, RyouKysler, Sol Badguy, Jigglypuff, Joker (S3)), RAINBOW MIKA (Lunar, Larcen Tyler, Rico, Link, Ganesha, Yuber, Xion), SAKURA KUSANAGO (Hanzo Hattori, Doopliss, Ryofu, Sasquatch, Reed, Lucky Glauber, Chang Koehan)

_**Six Eliminations**_ – MEWTWO (Faust, Dhalsim, Thomas Component, Takuma Sakazaki, Jin Chonshu, Roll), BILLY KANE (Karin Kanzaki, Demitri Maximov, Momoko, Samus (S3), Yashiro, Bombette), J. TALBAIN (Harvey Birdman, Koopinator, Shabon, Lilly Kane, Slayer, Jedah), WARIO (Charlotte, Shermie, Cham Cham, Bishamon, Roomi, Sie Kensou)

_**Five Eliminations**_ – FELICIA (Roy, Eduardo, Lei-Fang, Tiny Tiger, Bob), MARIO MARIO (Millia Rage, DrTempo, Aila, Bald Boy, Sonic), ETERNAL CHAMPION (Cronos, Blazeman, Shura, Edge, Rancid), FOX MCCLOUD (Ayame, Victor, Kid Muscle, Eileen, Dizzy), CAPTAIN FALCON (Pai Chan, Laurence Blood, Oswald, Rainbow Mika, Elaine), CHANG KOEHAN (Ryuji Yamazaki, Mezu, Mizuki, Ganondorf, Venom)

_**Four Eliminations**_ – ROLL (May, Gau, Ally Gator, Ryo (TFS)), ASHELIN (Wan Fu (S3), Eiji Kisaragi, Vega, Vanessa Lewis), CHUN-LI (Bowser, Juan, Matt, Brad Burns), RYOKO (Shen Long, Jurgen, Nakoruru, ZT), KIRBY (Kim Kaphwan, Chun-Li, Goombario, Mai Shiranui), CAMMY WHITE (Luigi Mario, Geddoe, Emily, Junk Man), LARCEN TYLER (Lion Rafale, Sgt. Joe, Tawikin, Peach Toadstool), ATHENA ASAMIYA (Kim Sue Il, Pintel & Ragetti, Davin, Shadow Man), SAGAT (Hallec, Donkey Kong, Clark Steele, Blade), VENOM (Frost Man, Janne, Zeus, Dan Hibiki), LUCKY GLAUBER (Jacky Bryant, T. Hawk, Rolf, Captain Falcon), LANDIS (Raiden, Wario, Axl Low, Pichu), PICHU (Akuma, Jacques, King K, Landis)

_**Three Eliminations**_ – ROY (Percival Fraulien, Ky Kiske, Bakuryu), KULA DIAMOND (Crystal King, G. Done, Heat Man), FALCO LOMBARDI (Blue Mary, Long, Chung Paihu), KEN MASTERS (Futch, Nei, J. Maxx), VIVIAN (Yuri Sakazaki, Cecile, Sarah Bryant), TINY TIGER (Search Man, Servbot, General Guy), KYO KUSANAGI (Ken Masters, Ice Climbers, Cortez), GUTSMAN (Lucia, Leo Gallen, J. Carn), GUILE (Rikou, Xavier Pendragon, Kyo Kusanagi), EL BLAZE (Morrigan Aensland, Alvan, Chris Lightfellow), BLANKA (Ness, Jack, Alice), WATARI (Akuma (Hedgehog), Demyx, Choi Bounge), TERRY BOGARD (Basara, Zato, Hsien-Ko), STUN (Fred Maximillion, Tam Tam, Neo Dio), O'CHUNKS (Axl, Shen Woo, Rugal Berenstein), KID MUSCLE (Balrog, Leona, Kathy), REED (Jin Chonrei, Slash, Duraal)

_**Two Eliminations**_ – LILITH AENSLAND (Chin Gensai, Kagemaru), ADAM MCCLOUD (Andrew, Kuroko), SERVBOT (Mr. Game & Watch, Goh Hinogami), MAY (Ace, Kasumi Todoh), CODY (Shun Di, Joe), ALLY GATOR (Lillith Aensland, Johnnny), RAWK HAWK (Rabbid, Pikachu), PIKACHU (Duo Lon, Belle), MEL (Cody, Hanzou), RYO (TFS) (Lei-Fei, Yugo), AKUMA (Hedgehog) (Akira Yuki, Zappa), RIMURURU (Busuzima, Felicia), DEMYX (Rimururu, Guile), GABBY JAY (Dee Jay, Haohmaru), GALFORD (Bison, Nemesis), HSIEN-KO (Bomb Man, Sankuro), STORMTROOPER (Protoman, Testament), NAKORURU (Sigma, Terry Bogard), SOLID SNAKE (Whip, J. Talbain), LEON POWALSKI (Galford, Freakazoid), DUCK KING (King Lion, Solid Snake), YOSHI (Duck King, Erik), JUBEI YAGYU (Seth, Elisabeth), RYU (Stun, Metaknight), PEACH TOADSTOOL (O'Chunks, Tsugumi Sendo), WILE E. COYOTE (Kirby, Salome Harras), SAMUS ARAN (Demoman, Bandy Andy), LINK (Joker (KE), Heavy D!), DONKEY KONG (Genjuro, Ryu), RYUJI YAMAZAKI (Peggi, Athena Asamiya), IORI YAGAMI (Cammy White, Toppo), PYRAMID HEAD (Musafar, Hamma), RANCID (Roland Lesaurus, Pyramid Head), AKUMA (Pit, Eternal Champion), GANONDORF (Max Eagle, Andy Bogard)

_**One Elimination**_ – G. DONE (Hayate), KAGEMARU (Earthquake), MR. GAME & WATCH (Mudman), ZERO (Trident), HEAT MAN (E. Honda), NEI (Mickey Rogers), BAKURYU (Benimaru Nikaido), CECILE (Q-Bee), YURI SAKAZAKI (Kim Dragon), EDUARDO (Hon-Fu), SEARCH MAN (Zero), SARAH BRYANT (Adam McCloud), J. MAXX (Kula Diamond), BRIAN BATTLER (Ukyo Tachibana) ICE CLIMBERS (Burner Man), XAVIER PENDRAGON (Jam Kuradoberi), YUGO (Brian Battler), SAMUS (S3) (Kyoshiro), BOLTS (Chipp Zanuff), LUCIA (Rasputin), JOE HIGASHI (Bolts), ZELDA (Mel), DEE JAY (Joe Higashi), BOMBETTE (Zelda), TIGERMAN (Gado), JACK (Billy Kane), WOLFGANG KRAUSER (Lau Chan), GADGET Z (I-No), HAOHMARU (Wolfgang Krauser), WISE IDIOT (Gadget Z), ALICE (Jetta Max), QUEEN (Wise Idiot), KING (Captain Kidd), JEFFRY MCWILD (Gabby Jay), PYRON (El Blaze), URIKO (Sword Man), BRIDGET (Mimi), DRTEMPO (Jeffry McWild), VEGA (Bridget), KOOPER (Aoi Umenokouji), MUSCLE POWER (King), AILA (Uriko), ROBERT GARCIA (Kooper), KAZUMA (Muscle Power), HUGO (Shingo Yabuki), SIGMA (Stormtrooper), KING LION (Wolf Hawkfield), SODOM (Ashelin), AXL (Anji Mito), RYOUKYSLER (Sodom), HOL HORSE (Chris), GEDDOE (Anakaris), K' (Brocken), HELL'S CHEF (Hol Horse), SOL BADGUY (Ryoko), HULK DAVIDSON (Bass), GUY (Hell's Chef), JIGGLYPUFF (Hulk Davidson), PINTEL & RAGETTI (Duke), DUSKSTALKER (Jenny), GENJURO (Jubei Yagyu), AYAME (Yoshi), LEONA (Samus Aran), SKULL MAN (Goro Daimon), NIGHTMARE (Wan Fu (SS)), PAI CHAN (Skull Man), KATHY (Wile E. Coyote), VICTOR (Nightmare), MUSAFAR (Potemkin), BLAZEMAN (Ryo Sakazaki), GORDON BOMAN (Maxima), BLADE (Rolento), PIT (Iori Yagami), BISHAMON (Baiken), YUBER (Marth), LAURENCE BLOOD (Gordon Boman), DOOPLISS (Sagat), ELAINE (BB Hood), SASQUATCH (Shadow), DAN HIBIKI (Gunter), JACQUES (Fox McCloud), AXL LOW (Shina), KING K (Vile)

After everyone had managed to read the entire list (including the vast amount of one-elimination fighters), Unknown1 stepped up to the microphone. "Before we present the winner with her trophy, we'd like to hand out these smaller awards." He stated.

Tinyrocket lifted the cover off the cart the hosts had pushed onto the stage and fished around inside it before pulling out a couple of small trophies. "No, they aren't as big as the main trophy. However, they're still worthy of attention. So here we go, with a few 'Honorable Mentions'." He said.

**Unexpected Surprise:** Chang Koehan, for coming in second when most people would have bet against him.

**Best of the Bunch:** Bowser, Sonic and Metaknight, for scoring the most eliminations of the night, despite not winning in the end.

**Does "Main" Mean Better?:** Bowser, Luigi AND Wario ended up faring better in the ring than Mario did by scoring eight, seven and six eliminations respectively.

**King of Fighters?:** For the second year in a row, the USA Sports Team is the only KOF team to have each member score at least one elimination.

**Bad Idea:** Duck King lost a fair amount of favor after eliminating Solid Snake. He should have chosen targets more-wisely.

**Even Worse Idea:** May, for eliminating the reigning champion early on. She lost almost all favor instantly…

**Let Master Teach You:** Even though a handful of the Eternal Champions managed to get an elimination, the Champion himself fared the best of all of them.

**Younger is Better?:** There were two sets of siblings that did well. In both cases, the younger sibling (Luigi Mario and Lilly Kane) did better than their respective brother.

**Suiko Smash:** A good number of Suikoden fighters managed at least an elimination. Landis, with four, is this year's Suikoden MVP.

**Tag Team:** Landis and Venom tag-teamed the instant they were both in the ring and continued until the final eleven.

**History-Making…Twice!:** Forget once. There have only been two Megamix Tournaments and a female has won each time! That's NEVER happened!

After the smaller awards were handed out, Tinyrocket approached the third microphone as the other hosts reached into the steel box. "To end the night, will Sakura please come on stage to accept her trophy?" He asked.

Sakura, looking extremely excited, bounded up onto the stage despite still feeling tired. She stood at attention as SSBFreak and Unknown1 continued to fumble with whatever was in the box.

"Sakura, you're the winner of the second Megamix Tournament." Tinyrocket explained. "As a reward, we'd like to present you with the championship trophy."

SSBFreak and Unknown1 managed to pull the trophy from the box and held it for all to see. Like last year, the trophy was about the size of Choi Bounge and golden. There were two figures on top of the trophy, one blocking a punch from the other. The middle part of the trophy was made to look like the tournament logo and the wooden base had Sakura's name imprinted on it.

"Wow…That…That's the trophy?" Sakura asked with sparkling eyes.

"It is, Sakura. You may as well take it, because it IS yours." SSBFreak said.

SSBFreak and Unknown1 handed the trophy to Sakura, whom was taken aback at how heavy it was. Sakura managed to balance herself quickly as she walked over to the microphone Tinyrocket offered her.

"I…I still can't believe all this really happened. I watched the tournament from the sidelines for a long time, and when I saw the real powerful fighters getting eliminated, I wondered if I even had a chance. Because if Master Ryu couldn't win, what chance could I have?" Sakura asked before looking at the trophy. "But I had determination, and in the end, that's what helped me win. But it really wasn't easy. Everyone I fought, especially Mr. Koehan at the end, proved to be some of the fiercest fighters I've ever seen. I hope that this isn't the last I see of any of you, because there were a lot of people that looked like they would be great opponents and I never got to fight them. Hopefully, if there's ever another tournament, I hope I'll see you all then. Thank you."

The audience cheered as Sakura left the stage with her trophy, looking as cheerful as ever. Once she was gone, the hosts approached their microphones again.

"Once again, we thank you for making this tournament just as entertaining as the last." SSBFreak nodded. "Have a safe journey back to your home nodes, wherever they may be. I hope to see you again soon."

**(Nodal Train Station)**

Because it was so late at night, almost all of the populace of VG Central had either gone to bed or gotten onto the nodal trains to go back to their home nodes. The nodal trains, which hovered in midair, led into portals to take the riders back to their home nodes. The train platform was littered with fighters waiting for trains to arrive, but as they were waiting, a number of people decided to strike up conversation with others.

"So Bison was planning something again, was he?" Heavy D! asked. "Is that why that O'Chunks guy targeted me in the ring?"

"You bet, man. I ended up fighting some weakened clone of Yagami in his psycho state." Brian shrugged. "I totaled it."

"You beat a clone of Yagami by yourself?!" Lucky asked.

"Like I said, it was weakened." Brian replied. "Bison needed more of those emerald shards before he could do much more."

"Well, the main thing is that you managed to pull through. Nice going, Brian." Heavy D! said with a smirk, bumping fists with Brian.

"Thanks man. After that, I feel on top of the world, even if I didn't do as well in the ring as you guys did."

Suddenly hearing a loud screaming coming from behind, the three sports players turned to see K' and Maxima dragging a thrashing Kula Diamond onto the KOF nodal train. They also noticed that Kula was wrapped in a straitjacket and shouting death threats at someone else. The Sports Team turned again and saw Heat Man cowering in the middle of the platform, looking beat up.

"I take it she remembered what that robot said to her early in the tournament?" Lucky asked Maxima.

"Yep. And just when we thought we had reached a breakthrough." Maxima sighed. "This is going to take a lot of therapy…"

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Cream were talking to the boxers from Black & Bruised. Knuckles held the completed Master Emerald in his hands, showing that he had collected all of the shards.

"Looks like you were able to complete the emerald." Kid USA noted. "Now you're able to guard it again, right?"

Knuckles' nodded. "With the emerald complete again, Angel Island will be above the clouds again in no time." He said.

Mickey blinked. "Uh…Above the clouds?" He asked.

"Angel Island is a floating island in the sky." Cream replied. "The Master Emerald keeps it afloat and it's Mr. Knuckles' job to keep it that way."

"But thanks for taking care of the little problem we had with Trident." Knuckles added. "I'm sorry that it had to be such a high-risk move, but it was the only way."

"I just hope I never have to deal with anything like that again, man." Kid USA moaned.

"If you never see the Master Emerald again, you won't have to." Knuckles assured.

"Thanks. I'll try not to."

"I just hope we can go back to our normal boxing fights after this." Maiagaru shook her head. "Then we won't have to worry about some sinister plot or something."

"Hehehe…Grim _Reeeeeeper_…"

Everyone looked up and saw a grinning Landis hanging upside down from a light fixture.

"The Reaper likes sinister plots." Landis chuckled. "You should tell him about it."

"Landis, get down from there!" Mel scolded as she raced over. "We're leaving shortly and we need to make sure you're on it!"

"Why? You'll miss me?" Landis asked.

"No, because we're afraid you'll scare someone into committing suicide."

Landis pouted, spread his wings and flew off towards the Suikoden train. Ally suddenly noticed the wolf puppet on Mel's hand. "Hey. You got your friend fixed?" She asked.

Mel nodded. "Yeah! Those doctors are miracle workers! They brought Branky back to life!" The puppeteer said.

"Too bad they couldn't do anything to help Mel's personality, though." Branky laughed.

Mel turned towards the black puppet. "Branky! Be nice! I went through a lot without you, you know!" She said as she walked over to the side of the nodal train and started beating Branky against it.

"_Owowowowowowowow!_ Okay, I'm sorry!" Branky whined.

Mel smiled. "That's better." She said as she turned towards the others. "Well, see ya later, guys!"

The group watched as Mel raced off towards the Suikoden train. "So…Is that thing actually a puppet?" Kid USA asked.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure anymore." Ally scratched her head.

O'Chunks and Nastasia were about to board the Paper Mario train when Nastasia stopped the larger fighter. Mimi had already jumped onto the train to get a seat by the window.

"Uh…What's wrong, Nastasia?" O'Chunks asked.

"…O'Chunks, I want to ask you something, k?" Nastasia said.

"Uh…Sure. What is it?"

"Why?"

"W-What?"

"Why did you do it?" Nastasia asked. "You willingly joined Bison…Because he was hurting me. Why?"

O'Chunks rubbed his head nervously. "Nastasia, you're one of the strongest lasses Aye've ever met." He admitted. "Seeing you so…So helpless…It just…Broke me heart to see ye like that."

Nastasia looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm…I'm sorry I forced all of it upon you, O'Chunks. I never wanted this to happen." She said.

"Nastasia, it's Bison's fault. Not yours." O'Chunks said, grabbing the petite woman's shoulders. "I made a promise not to let anything happen to ye. But if he did anything to ye, I would have killed him where he stood. Ye have my word on that. Nastasia, I…"

Nastasia looked up. "…Y-Yes?"

"I…I…" O'Chunks fumbled with the words that he had been wanting to say for a long time before finally chickening out. "I didn't want to see ye hurt. I'd do anythin' ta keep ye safe."

Nastasia gave a slow nod as she quietly hugged O'Chunks. "Well…Thank you, O'Chunks. I never…Never realized how loyal you were…I just wish all this didn't have to happen…"

"I wish it didn't either, lass." O'Chunks assured as he returned the hug. "If Aye never see Bison again, it'll be too soon." Giving a grin, he looked down at Nastasia. "Should we get going? Mimi's probably wondering what's keeping us."

Nastasia nodded, taking a moment to wipe her eyes first. She and O'Chunks walked onto the train, but as she did, Nastasia slipped her hand into O'Chunks' hand as they boarded the train together.

Ash Crimson wasn't in a very good mood, but that was to be expected, especially since he had lost his last fight to someone that hadn't seen work in years. He leaned against a light fixture, ignoring everyone else around him.

"I can't believe that I lost to such a reject." Ash muttered. "Every fight I've had these past two years has ended in failure. What happened to the days where I used to be feared?"

"You were feared because you stole the powers of the most powerful team in KOF history." Terry Bogard said flatly as he strode past the Frenchman. Ash ignored him.

"Maybe there's more to it than I assume. Maybe it's because I was a lowly lackey in these tournaments…" Ash pondered before smirking. "Yes. Maybe that's it. I was powerful before because I was doing things on my own and not following orders."

"You wish." Yuri Sakazaki said as she walked by. Once again, Ash ignored the speaker.

"Well, these simpletons will be in for a surprise next time they see me." Ash said. "Next time, I'll be doing things MY way. No more Bison, no more lackey, just me! Soon, the name of Ash Crimson will be feared by all once again!"

"That's nice. You wanna fight one more time before you go?"

Ash spun around and froze when he saw Jack (the World Hero) perched atop a trashcan, giving an evil smirk to the Frenchman. Ash's eye twitched several times before he turned and ran over to the KOF train, screaming like a little girl.

Jack smirked. "I thought not." He said with a mad cackle as he leapt off the trashcan and went his own way.

Soon, the train platform had all but emptied. The only people left on the platform were the three hosts, whom were saying their final goodbyes.

"Well, that's that. Another year under the belt." Unknown1 nodded in satisfaction. "I think it went over pretty well aside from some more obvious happenings that we were kept in the dark about."

"You think you'll do a third one, man?" Tinyrocket asked the main host.

SSBFreak shrugged. "I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I'd LOVE to do a third one, but there are a number of things I want to get done first." He explained. "If I was to do a third tournament, it probably wouldn't be for a bit."

Unknown1 shrugged. "More time for some of the games to increase their roster size, if you ask me." He admitted. "Well, if you decide to do another one, you can count on me to give you a hand with hosting."

"Yeah! Me too! This was fun!" Tinyrocket added. "Give me a shout when you start planning the next one, okay?"

"I'll keep it in mind, guys." SSBFreak nodded. "Thanks again for all your help and I hope to stay in touch."

Bidding farewell to each other, the three hosts went their separate ways and boarded three different trains, which took off at almost the same time, vanishing into their respective portals to start their treks back home.

And so ended the second Megamix Tournament…

_**END**_

Author's Notes: Finally finished! Man, this took forever to do! So will I do a third tournament? Like I said in the story, I'd love to, but there are some real life things I need to do. If I did a third one, it wouldn't be for a while.

Thanks for everything, guys!


End file.
